Coincidência ou Destino?
by Renata Holloway
Summary: E se o acidente de avião nunca tivesse acontecido? Os destinos dos personagens se cruzando de maneiras diferentes.
1. A primeira impressão é a que fica!

Disclaimer: Lost e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfiction é totalmente sem fins lucrativos.

Censura: M.

Spoilers: nenhum realmente.

Jate, Sana, Sayd/Shannon, Hurley/Libby, Charlie/Claire, Desmond/Penny.

Sinopse: E se tudo tivesse acontecido diferente? Um novo ângulo para a história.

Nota da autora: Sempre quis escrever uma fic de universo alternativo pra ver no que ia dar, daí saiu essa...

By: Renata Holloway.

Coincidência ou Destino? 

Capítulo 1- A primeira impressão é a que fica!

O Dr. Jack Shephard chegou em casa debaixo de chuva, depois de mais um dia exaustivo de trabalho. Na verdade, já estava de serviço desde a noite passada, mas tivera que virar o plantão porque os outros dois cirurgiões que trabalhavam no hospital St. Sebastian com ele tinham adoecido, aparentemente da mesma moléstia, gripe.

Estava encharcado porque descera do carro na chuva, não sabia porque o controle remoto da porta da garagem não queria funcionar. Deixou o carro na frente da casa e entrou. Tirou o casaco, a camisa e os sapatos na sala e caminhou até a cozinha. Acendeu a luz e abriu a geladeira, retirando uma garrafa de suco de laranja. Bebeu no gargalo e sorriu. Sua esposa o mataria se o visse fazendo isso, ela era uma mulher tão organizada. No entanto, foi aí que se deu conta. A cozinha estava uma verdadeira bagunça, pratos, talheres e taças sujas na pia. Na mesa velas vermelhas usadas sobre os candelabros.

Andou até o fogão, havia uma panela destampada com vestígios de _paella. _Ele ficou confuso, e passou as mãos pela cabeça. Com quem Sarah jantara e depois não se dera ao trabalho de arrumar a cozinha? Foi até a sala e acendeu. Também estava uma bagunça, assim como a cozinha. As almofadas espalhadas, cd's esparramados em cima do estéreo. Ele conferiu um deles, Norah Jones.

- Mas o que aconteceu aqui?- murmurou.

Resolveu ir logo até o quarto e questionar o estranho comportamento da mulher. O quarto estava completamente escuro, e ele notou que ela estava dormindo em sono profundo. Achou melhor não acordá-la. Talvez a explicação para tudo aquilo fosse que Sarah estando entediada em casa e percebendo que ele não voltaria tão cedo do hospital, chamara uma amiga para jantar e ficaram ouvindo música, até que ela foi dormir. Sim, era isso. Deixou pra lá, conversariam de manhã, teria o dia inteiro de folga.

Decidiu por fim tomar um banho e dormir estava mesmo muito cansado. Acendeu o abajur somente para procurar o pijama na cômoda quando levou um susto enorme. Sarah, sua esposa, aquela que lhe jurara fidelidade eterna diante do altar e de todos os seus amigos e familiares dormia abraçada com outro homem em sua cama.

- Sarah!-gritou furioso.

Ela acordou assustada, e o homem que estava com ela também.

- Jack!-ela exclamou. – Você chegou...

Ele apertava os olhos e mordia os lábios, indignado. Não conseguiu dizer nada, a raiva tomou conta de si e num impulso ele socou a cara do homem que gemeu de dor em resposta.

- Jack, não, pare com isso!- Sarah pediu.

O homem deu um soco em Jack de volta, e os dois começaram a brigar sem controle. Sarah pulou da cama e vestiu o robe se metendo entre os dois.

- Parem com isso! Por favor!

Jack soltou o homem e deu uma última olhada para ela, saindo de casa furioso.

- Oh Deus!- Sarah levou as mãos aos olhos, chorando.

- E agora?- o homem indagou limpando o sangue do nariz, onde Jack tinha lhe acertado.

- Eu não sei Paulo, eu não sei.

Jack entrou no carro. A chuva tinha parado. Vestiu a mesma camisa e colocou o casaco e os sapatos às pressas, terminando de calçá-los dentro do carro. Enterrou a cabeça no volante e chorou, não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Deu partida no carro e saiu cantando pneus. Não sabia para onde iria, deixou o carro lhe levar. Rodou Los Angeles por cerca de quarenta minutos, até que parou o carro em um estabelecimento duvidoso. Leu as letras em néon mentalmente: "Bar do Coyote". Desceu do carro, queria beber, esquecer tudo o que acabara de presenciar.

Entrou no bar, e se surpreendeu com o que viu. Por fora, o lugar era medonho, mal-cuidado, mas por dentro era luxuoso. Estava lotado, as pessoas dançavam, bebiam e conversavam muito a vontade. Observou alguns sofás de estofado de pele de oncinha, onde alguns casais trocavam uns "amassos". Nunca fora muito de freqüentar esse tipo de lugar, e depois que tinha se casado então, abandonara suas parcas saídas noturnas para sempre.

Mas naquela noite seria diferente, beberia, curtiria e esqueceria de Sarah, pelo menos por enquanto.

- È isso aí! Eu ainda sou o rei dessa bodega!- gritou um homem loiro, com jeito de caipira, muito empolgado na mesa de sinuca, rodeado de mulheres.

Elas riam e cantavam em coro:

- Sawyer!Sawyer!

Jack balançou a cabeça, rindo do sujeito e se dirigiu até o balcão de bebidas. Uma mulher loira, com jeito simpático e um belo sorriso no rosto, perguntou a ele:

- E então, o que vai querer?

- Uísque, dose dupla.- ele respondeu calmamente.

- Dia ruim?- a mulher indagou.

- Talvez.

Ela serviu a bebida a ele, e acrescentou:

- Se quiser conversar, eu sou Juliet. Fique á vontade.

Jack sorriu e começou a degustar sua bebida.

- Tequila e tônica, por favor!- pediu uma mulher de voz rouca, cabelos negros, estilo latina.

Ele voltou seus olhos para ela, que sorriu ao perceber que ele a observava.

- Hey!- ela disse sorrindo. – Nunca te vi por aqui...

- Na verdade é a primeira vez que eu venho aqui.- ele disse, gostando de puxar conversa. Fazia muito tempo que não paquerava.

- Eu gosto daqui, me ajuda a relaxar depois do trabalho.

- E o que você faz?- ele indagou.

Juliet trouxe a bebida dela, a mulher agradeceu com um gesto e começou a bebê-la.

- Eu sou uma super-heroína, mas nas horas vagas trabalho em um banco. E você?

Jack riu, e respondeu:

- Médico.

Um barulhinho eletrônico cortou a conversa deles.

- Desculpe, é o meu bip!- ela disse. – Preciso ir, tenho que salvar o mundo! .- bebeu o resto do seu drink de uma golada só e deixou dinheiro sobre o balcão. – Foi um prazer conhecê-lo doutor, te vejo por aí?- ela indagou a Jack.

- È, quem sabe eu não estou precisando transferir a minha conta para outro banco.

Ela riu e piscou pra ele antes de se retirar. Caminhou para fora do estabelecimento e retirou um mini walk-talkie do bolso da jaqueta de couro preta.

- Aqui é Cortez, câmbio!.-falou ao aparelho, discretamente.

- Câmbio Cortez, Marshall falando. Prossiga!

- O alvo está aqui, joga sinuca todos os dias.Câmbio!

- Certo, prosseguiremos com o plano. Retorne à base para acertarmos os detalhes. Câmbio e desligo.

Jack já estava no terceiro copo de uísque quando o empolgado vencedor da mesa de sinuca puxou um banco ao seu lado e pediu uma cerveja para a barwoman.

- O de sempre, Julie, querida!

- Pagamento adiantado, Sawyer!- a mulher disse, um pouco ríspida.

- Qual é benzinho, sou o melhor cliente daqui!-ele retorquiu entregando dinheiro a ela, que em seguida serviu-lhe a cerveja.

De repente, o local ficou ainda mais escuro. Luzes coloridas se concentraram apenas no pequeno palco que existia ao centro. Um homem de cabelos grisalhos e gravata borboleta apareceu com um microfone, e disse:

- E agora, o momento que todos esperavam. Com vocês a tigresa, magnífica e poderosa: Molly!

Os homens ficaram enlouquecidos, e pararam tudo o que estavam fazendo, sentando-se nas mesas. Algumas mulheres torceram o nariz, mas mesmo assim pararam para observar quando ela entrou ao som de "Fly Away" do Lenny Kravitz. Usava uma calça jeans justa, com um cinto largo, corpete de couro preto e um chapéu de cowboy também de couro, e botas. Quando ela tirou o chapéu e seus longos cabelos castanho-avermelhados esvoaçaram, Jack Shephard prendeu a respiração.

Não passou nem dois minutos e Jack já tinha concluído que aquela era a mulher mais linda que já vira. Estava extasiado, o coração aos pulos. Ela dançava de modo sensual, mantendo a atenção de todos os homens para ela. Parecia muito segura de si. Ela desceu do palco dançando entre as pessoas. Os homens queriam tocá-la, mas sabiam que não podiam, havia muitos seguranças de prontidão. Jack pediu mais uma dose de uísque quando a viu dançar perto dele, próxima ao bar. Sawyer, o homem que bebia ao seu lado, disse malicioso:

- E aí sardenta?

Ela sorriu para Sawyer, e já ia voltar ao palco quando seu olhar encontrou o de Jack. Demorou-se nos belos olhos castanho-esverdeados dele por alguns segundos. Nunca o tinha visto lá. Jack retribuiu o olhar dela, medindo-a dos pés a cabeça. Ela sentiu um estranho calor pelo corpo todo diante do olhar dele, mas não se deixou abalar e voltou para o palco.

A apresentação dela não durou mais que dez minutos, mas foi o suficiente para causar frisson entre os freqüentadores do bar, que não paravam de aplaudi-la e gritar seu nome mesmo depois dela ter ido embora.

- Está vendo porque eu venho aqui nesse bar todos os dias.- disse Sawyer. – Ela é um furacão.

Jack nem sabia o que dizer, ainda estava tomado pelo êxtase da aparição repentina dela. Naquele momento, Sarah pareceu a ele nunca ter existido. Tomado por um impulso, indagou a Sawyer:

- Como é que eu faço pra falar com ela?

Sawyer riu, debochando dele.

- Como é cara? Você quer falar com ela? Então entra na fila. Desde que chegou aqui há pouco mais de um mês, Molly lota essa casa. Mas ninguém conseguiu se aproximar dela ainda. È muito esquiva!

Jack sorriu:

- È porque ela ainda não me conheceu.- ele já estava ficando um pouco alto.

Pediu mais uma dose para Juliet, que o serviu fazendo objeção:

- Talvez você já tenha bebido um pouco demais.

- Ora, o seu papel não é vender bebida pra quem pode pagar? Então...- Jack disse meio ríspido.

Juliet o serviu a contra-gosto, e sussurrou no ouvido de Sawyer:

- Faz um favor pra mim! Se ele passar da conta, me ajuda a colocá-lo num táxi e mandá-lo de volta pra casa dele. Esse homem não me parece um desses caras acostumados a beber a noite toda em um bar.

Sawyer riu:

- O que foi Julie? O bonitão já fisgou seu coração?

- Sawyer!- ela insistiu.

- Está bem, está bem! Pode contar comigo.- ele beijou a mão dela, que se afastou para atender outro cliente.

- E então cara, o que o traz ao Bar do Coyote? Nunca te vi por aqui.

- A vida. Foi ela quem me trouxe até aqui.

- Talvez Julie tenha razão, acho que você está passando da conta, já está começando até a filosofar

Umas duas horas se passaram, Jack bebeu muitas doses enquanto conversava animadamente com Sawyer sobre todo o tipo de assuntos possíveis, política, esporte, música, filmes. Jack acabou contando a ele sobre sua profissão e que por causa dela levara um "chifre" da mulher.

- Doutor, chifre não existe, é uma coisa que colocaram na sua cabeça.

Jack riu, descontraído e falou:

- Seja lá como for, meu casamento acabou. E eu estou muito bêbado, preciso ir embora.

Juliet ouviu as palavras de Jack e olhou para Sawyer.

- Você está de carro?- Sawyer perguntou.

- Estou.- ele disse apalpando os bolsos enquanto procurava pela chave do carro.

- Bem, não seria melhor você tomar um táxi?- indagou Juliet, preocupada. Havia simpatizado muito com o médico.

- Não, eu vou pegar o meu carro e dormir na primeira praça que eu encontrar, e ficar pensando nela.

- Em quem? Na sua mulher? Não vale a pena.- disse Sawyer.

- Não estou falando na minha mulher. Estou falando da Molly.- Jack disse se encaminhando a passos trôpegos para a saída.

Sawyer riu muito do comentário dele.

Já era mais de três da manhã, a maioria das pessoas já tinha ido embora, ficando apenas os bêbados de plantão. Juliet começou a limpar o balcão e avisou a um dos seguranças que iriam fechar em meia hora.

- E a Molly? Já foi embora?

- Você sabe como ela é, depois do show ela não fica de jeito nenhum.

- Mas eu tinha dito a ela que hoje lhe daria uma carona, estou de moto. È perigoso ela ficar andando sozinha de táxi por aí.

Juliet riu:

- Pois eu acho mais seguro ela ir pra casa de táxi, do que subir numa moto com você.

- Engraçadinha!- ele disse. – Pois eu também já vou indo, e como a Molly não está aqui, ofereço a carona pra você.

- Obrigada, mas eu não gosto de ser o prêmio de consolação.- ela falou. – Além do mais meu marido não ia gostar disso.

- Ah, qual é Julie? Seu marido não honra nem as calças que veste. Você devia deixar o Ben, pegar o Jimmy e se mudar pra um lugar melhor do que essa porcaria de cidade.

- Ai, não me vem com essa conversa de novo, Sawyer.- Juliet reclamou.

- Está bem, não tá mais aqui quem falou. Te vejo amanhã, tchau.

E dizendo isso, ele saiu porta afora. Procurou o médico com os olhos e sorriu ao contatar que ele conseguira dar a partida no carro e ir pra casa.

- Menos mal!- murmurou consigo mesmo.

Caminhou até a sua moto que estava estacionada não muito longe, quando viu uma mulher de cabelos negros usando calça justa e jaqueta de couro preta gritando ao celular.

- Mas como é que é? Como você não pode trazer o guincho? A porra do meu carro tá no prego!

Sawyer ficou observando-a, e notou que ela era muito bonita. Sorriu maliciosamente e se aproximou dela quando ela desligou o celular chamando mais um palavrão.

- Algum problema, muchacha?- indagou vendo-a tão nervosa.

- Nada demais, o meu carro não está pegando e é muito tarde, não consigo um guincho.

- È meio difícil conseguir guincho a essa hora da madrugada. Você mora muito longe?

- Bem, minha mãe me ensinou a não conversar com estranhos- ela disse sorrindo.

- Deixa disso meu bem, quer uma carona na minha moto?

Jack dirigia tirando fino dos carros, a bebida o tornara temporariamente irresponsável. A chuva voltou a cair novamente com bastante intensidade. Os pneus derrapavam no asfalto molhado. No entanto, uma visão o fez parar o carro imediatamente. Era a garota do bar, Molly. Atravessava a rua toda encharcada, segurando a sua bolsa, tinha uma expressão amedrontada no rosto, diferente da que ele vira mais cedo no palco.

De repente Jack não sentiu-se mais tão bêbado. Desceu do carro no meio da chuva e correu até ela.

- Moça, moça! Você está bem?

Ela voltou os olhos verdes tristes para ele, e uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto.

- Eu fui assaltada, não sei o que fazer. Foram dois caras, eles levaram todo o dinheiro que ganhei esta noite. Eles tentaram me agarrar, eu fugi e estava voltando a pé pra casa, daí começou a chover...- ela falava rápido, atropelando as palavras.

A chuva caía sem parar, encharcando-os.

- Ei, ei, calma!- disse Jack, instintivamente apertando-a junto de si. Tinha um fraco por mulheres desprotegidas. Ela não fez nenhuma objeção e se aninhou no peito dele como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. – Vamos sair dessa chuva.- Jack disse finalmente, puxando-a para o seu carro.

Quando eles entraram no carro, Jack retirou um lencinho de papel de uma caixa no porta-luvas e deu para que ela enxugasse o rosto.

- Obrigada.- ela disse. – Eu não te conheço de algum lugar?

Jack sorriu, embaraçado:

- Acho que sim. Eu estava a pouco no Bar do Coyote, onde você dança.- ele parou de falar por alguns instantes e em seguida cantou o nome dela, saboreando cada palavra: - Molly.

- Ah sim, é claro. Eu me lembro de você.- Molly disse, sorrindo para ele.

Jack observou seus dentes, levemente saltados e a covinha do lado direito do rosto, seu coração acelerou, achou-a ainda mais linda do que quando estava no bar, assim assustada, molhada e sorrindo.

- Se lembra de mim?- ele indagou, tentando manter o assunto, fugindo dos próprios pensamentos. – Eram tantas pessoas lá.

Ela deu uma gostosa risada que soou incrivelmente doce aos ouvidos de Jack.

- Não se esquece um cara como você assim.

Pronto, se ele já estava aturdido e extasiado com ela desde o primeiro momento em que a vira, aquela última frase que lhe dissera o levara às alturas e ele se segurou para não avançar em cima dela, se arriscando a perder a compostura.

- Esse casaco está tão molhado que estou sentindo calafrios- ela sorriu, tirando o casaco. – Sabe, eu senti tanto medo quando aqueles homens me abordaram, não sabia o que fazer...

Jack não estava mais escutando o que ela dizia, seu olhar, sua mente não conseguiam mais se desvencilhar da esplendorosa visão dos seios rijos dela aparecendo por sob a camiseta branca molhada. Ela continuava falando, narrando o assalto.

- Então depois disso, eu fugi pensando no quanto eu teria que andar por essas ruas escuras até chegar à minha casa, correndo o risco de fazerem coisa pior comigo.- voltou os olhos verdes pra ele. – Mas ainda bem que ainda existem boas almas como você no mundo.

- Eu posso te levar em casa.- Jack disse, tentando não olhar pra ela.

- Obrigada, mas acho que já tomei muito o seu tempo. Vou seguir meu caminho.- ela disse abrindo a porta do carro dele.

- Não, não!- Jack disse. Ela fechou a porta. – Eu te levo em casa, é só me dar o endereço. Te levo pra onde você quiser.

- Ai, mas isso seria abusar demais da sua boa vontade. Não posso aceitar, você não é meu motorista.

- Que é isso? Não vai ser incômodo algum.

- Está bem.- ela assentiu. – Mas tenho que te confessar uma coisa. Eu não queria ir pra casa ainda, estou devendo o aluguel e assim que o meu senhorio me vir vai cobrar o dinheiro, então eu queria um tempo pra pensar na desculpa que vou dar, porque ele é terrível não vai acreditar em mim e...

Jack a cortou, seus olhos brilhando de desejo por ela:

- Quer ir até um lugar comigo?

- Mas que droga de chuva! Por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo? Um dia ainda vou apresentar um programa de tevê, intitulado "Conspirações da vida contra Shannon Rutherford".- ela falava consigo mesma, muito irritada. Estava a ponto de esmurrar o próprio carro, quando decidiu ligar para o irmão, Boone. – Anda palhaço, atende!

Ele atendeu ao terceiro toque, muito zangado.

- Que que foi dessa vez? O que aconteceu de tão importante pra você me ligar de madrugada, Shannon?

- Meu carro quebrou no meio da rua, não pega de jeito nenhum. E você sabe que esse horário não dá pra conseguir guincho.

- Liga pro seu pai.- ele bradou, já querendo desligar o telefone.

- Eu não. Você sabe o quanto a Sabrina adora quando eu ligo pra lá, ainda mais de madrugada.

- E onde você está?

- Na 29 com a 30.

- Mas é perto da casa do Bruce. Por que não pede ajuda a ele, é seu namorado deveria servir pelo menos pra isso.

- Boone, você não está entendendo né? Eu e o Bruce terminamos, eu estou aqui dentro do meu carro quebrado, ilhada em uma chuva torrencial. Não peço ajuda pro Bruce por nada nesse mundo, por isso será que dá pra você vir me ajudar, maninho?

- Você é uma inútil mesmo!- ele reclamou. – Tá legal, chego aí em trinta minutos.

Mas o tempo passou, e nada de Boone aparecer. Shannon já estava começando a se preocupar quando um carro parou ao lado do seu. Ela baixou um pouco o vidro esperando ver o irmão, no entanto quem apareceu diante dela foi outro homem. Alto, forte, cabelos encaracolados, pele amorenada e barba. Ele sorriu para ela e indagou gentilmente:

- Está precisando de ajuda moça?

Ela deu um falso sorriso para ele, e respondeu:

- Na verdade não. O meu carro quebrou, mas, já liguei pro meu irmão, ele está vindo me apanhar. Pensou consigo mesma: - "Ótimo, era só o que me faltava ser abordada por um terrorista uma hora dessas".

- Certo.- ele disse .- Há quanto tempo faz que ligou? É muito perigoso a senhorita ficar sozinha aqui nessa região, debaixo dessa chuva. Acontecem muitos assaltos por aqui.

- E como eu vou saber que você não é um assaltante?- murmurou.

- Como disse?- ele perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Eu não disse nada.- ela respondeu amaldiçoando-se por sua boca grande.

- Bom, eu sou um cara habilidoso para consertar coisas. Posso dar uma olhada no seu carro se permitir.

- Eu vou ligar outra vez pro meu irmão, saber o que aconteceu. Só um minuto.- ela pediu.

Discou o número de Boone, mas dessa vez ele não atendeu. Na verdade, a ligação nem completava, devia ser a chuva. Resolveu aceitar a oferta do estranho, ou então, ficaria ali a noite inteira.

- Está bem, seria muita gentileza se o senhor pudesse dar uma olhada no meu carro.

O homem riu:

- Por Alá, não me chame de senhor, faz eu me sentir um velho. Meu nome é Sayd, e o seu?

- Shannon.- ela estendeu a mão pra ele que a beijou, galanteador.

- Pronto, señorita. Está entregue.-Sawyer disse tirando o capacete, ao deixar a garota para quem dera carona na moto à porta de sua casa.

- Gracias.- ela respondeu sorrindo para ele, devolvendo o capacete que usava.

O passeio de moto tinha sido muito divertido para ambos. Ela sabia que o endereço que dera a ele não era muito longe do Bar do Coyote, mas Sawyer fora pelo caminho mais longo somente para aproveitar bastante a companhia dela.

- E quando é que eu vou te ver de novo, chica?

- Eu não sei.- ela respondeu. – No bar quem sabe...

Sawyer riu:

- Não, uma garota como você não posso deixar passar assim. Vai que de repente encontro com você no bar e já está acompanhada de outro.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Além do mais.- ele continuou. – Nem dissemos nossos nomes. – Sawyer!- estendeu a mão pra ela.

- Ana-Lucia.- ela respondeu estendendo a mão pra ele que a puxou para perto de si e beijou seu rosto, de um jeito nada inocente.

- È um belo nome.- ele disse sussurrando ao ouvido dela.

Ana-Lucia sentiu o corpo inteiro formigar com a respiração quente e a voz sedutora dele em seu ouvido, mas conteve-se e se afastou.

- Eu preciso ir, boa noite.

- Ainda não Lucy.- ele falou prendendo a mão dela na sua. – E quanto ao seu telefone?

- Me dê o seu que eu ligo pra você.- ela disse encarando-o de modo sedutor, do mesmo jeito que ele a encarava.

- Então você é uma mulher moderna, hein baby? Está bem, gosto do seu tipo. Tem uma caneta?

Ela retirou uma caneta do bolso da jaqueta e entregou a ele, que tomou sua mão novamente e escreveu um número de telefone nela. – Mas liga mesmo!- insistiu.

- Eu vou ligar.- Ana-Lucia disse, se afastando dele e virando de costas, caminhando em direção à entrada do prédio. Andava rebolando, propositadamente. Sawyer prendeu uns segundos de sua atenção no traseiro dela, e murmurou consigo:

- Mal posso esperar!

Colocou o capacete na cabeça e arrancou com a moto. Assim que ele já estava longe, Ana-Lucia correu até a pista e chamou um táxi. Aquele não era o seu apartamento, não podia mostrar a ele o verdadeiro. Suspirou fundo e pensou consigo:

- Oh Dios, que homem mais sexy! Preciso me controlar, isso é só um trabalho. Esse homem é um golpista e eu preciso prendê-lo. Então por que eu disse o meu nome verdadeiro pra ele? Merda!- gritou.

O motorista do táxi voltou seus olhos para ela.

- Ah me desculpe, não é nada com o senhor. Voltou a pensar: "Que mancada! Marshall vai me matar! A missão nem começou e eu já estou comprometendo-a desse jeito. E agora?

"Pronto, enlouqueci"!- pensou Jack consigo mesmo enquanto levava Molly, a dançarina do Bar do Coyote que acabara de conhecer, para o primeiro lugar que lhe veio à cabeça, seu antigo apartamento de solteiro.

Olhou para ela ao seu lado, no banco do carona. Parecia tão frágil e aturdida quanto um coelhinho. Jack não se cansava de admirar sua beleza. Estatura mediana, corpo esguio, cintura fina, seios pequenos e o rosto tomado por sardas, milhões de pontinhos como estrelas refletidas do céu para tocar seu belo rosto. Os cabelos eram castanho-avermelhados e formavam uma linda cascata cacheada que descia sob os ombros.

- Chegamos!- ele disse quando estacionou o carro à entrada do prédio.

Ela assentiu, embaraçada:

- Obrigada. Nossa, eu estou me sentindo tão abusada em estar dando trabalho pra você.

- Que é isso! Já disse que quero ajudá-la.

Resolveu não entrar com o carro na garagem, porque se ela resolvesse ir embora dali naquele mesmo momento por achá-lo atrevido em levá-la para lá, ele daria meia-volta com o carro e a deixaria em casa.

Jack abriu a porta do carro, ela fez menção de abrir a dela e descer, mas ele a impediu com um gesto. Deu a volta no carro e abriu a porta para ela. Molly sorriu com o gesto galanteador dele e pôs o casaco no ombro, enquanto segurava sua bolsa e descia do carro. Num gesto inconsciente, Jack tomou sua mão e entrou com ela no prédio, cumprimentando o porteiro:

- Bom dia Wilson.- disse olhando para o relógio, quatro horas da manhã.

- Bom dia Dr. Shephard- falou o porteiro surpreso ao vê-lo ali aquela hora da madrugada e acompanhado de uma bela mulher que não era sua esposa.

Jack sentiu-se um tanto desconfortável com o olhar do porteiro, mas ignorou-o e tomou o elevador.

- È aqui que você mora?- ela indagou dentro do elevador, enquanto ele apertava o botão para o quarto andar.

- Sim.- ele mentiu. Não contaria a ela que era casado, até porque não sabia que rumo tomaria seu casamento depois da cena que presenciara em sua casa. A aliança estava guardada no porta-luvas do carro desde da hora em que resolvera entrar no Bar do Coyote.

Estava fascinado por aquela mulher. Trazê-la ao seu antigo apartamento seria uma vingança contra Sarah, ou acabara mesmo de se apaixonar perdidamente por uma dançarina de bar? Ignorou os próprios pensamentos, não queria saber de nada, só de aproveitar o momento.

Finalmente chegaram à porta do apartamento, cujo número 23 em tamanho garrafal emitia um brilho dourado na porta de madeira de cedro. Já fazia um bom tempo que ele não ia até lá, mas sabia que o apartamento estava bem conservado. Sarah pagava alguém para limpá-lo umas três vezes por mês. Apesar disso, ela insistia com ele que deveriam vender o imóvel, porém Jack gostava muito dele, e sempre pensava que um dia poderia precisá-lo, como agora.

- Fique à vontade!- disse Jack a Molly enquanto acendia a luz de um abajur ao lado do sofá, deixando o ambiente na penumbra.

- Obrigada.- ela disse, sentando-se no sofá e erguendo a calça jeans para retirar as botas encharcadas.

Jack acompanhou o movimento lento das mãos dela fazendo isso, e por alguns segundos a imagem dela dançando em cima do palco lhe veio à cabeça, enviando ondas de calor por todo o seu corpo. Antes que pudesse passar por uma situação constrangedora, recuperou o auto-controle e indagou:

- Quer beber alguma coisa?

- Yeah.- ela sorriu, aceitando.

- Se quiser usar o banheiro, segundo porta á direita no corredor.

Molly se levantou do sofá e se dirigiu para lá. Jack se lembrou de que estavam ambos encharcados, e antes de ir procurar uma bebida no barzinho, resolveu ver se encontrava algo no quarto para ela vestir. Abriu o guarda-roupa e para sua felicidade encontrou algumas roupas lá. Trocou de camisa, e escolheu uma blusa de Sarah para ela vestir, parecia irônico, mas ele não se importou em levar a blusa para ela. Caminhou até o banheiro segurando a blusa quando notou que a porta estava entreaberta. Como um imã seus olhos foram atraídos para a brecha e ele a vislumbrou lavando o rosto, havia retirado a blusa branca molhada. Molly sabia que ele a observava, sentiu o corpo inteiro arrepiar-se com a situação.

Fingindo não estar ali há muito tempo, Jack bateu na porta, e disse:

- Eu trouxe uma blusa pra você vestir, se ficar usando essa que está encharcada vai ficar doente.

Ela sorriu, e indagou de dentro do banheiro:

- E o que você é, médico por acaso?

- Na verdade eu sou.- ele respondeu sorrindo.

Molly foi até a porta e passou seu braço pela fresta pegando a blusa das mãos dele. Vestiu-a e depois o encontrou na sala com uma taça de vinho para ela e outra de água para ele, já havia bebido demais aquela noite. Uma antiga canção dos Eagles, "Hotel Califórnia", tocava no som da sala. Ela pegou a taça das mãos dele e sentou ao seu lado no sofá.

- Eu gosto muito dessa música.

- Eu também.- ele respondeu. – È...você dança há muito tempo no Bar do Coyote?

- Não.- ela disse.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos. Jack bebia a água devagar, o desejo que sentia por ela naquele momento era tão forte que não sabia mais por quanto tempo iria resistir. Ele continuou puxando assunto, queria descobrir tudo o que pudesse sobre ela.

- E você só trabalha lá?

- Eu não sou uma prostituta se é isso que está pensando.- ela falou com seriedade.

- Não estou pensando nada disso.- ele respondeu sincero.

- Eu danço no Bar do Coyote para pagar o meu aluguel. Preciso terminar os meus estudos, sou completamente sozinha, não tenho ninguém por mim.

Jack percebeu algumas lágrimas se formando no rosto dela, e acariciou seu rosto com ternura. Ela perguntou divertida, olhando para a blusa que vestia, queria cortar aquele clima:

- E de quem é essa blusa, afinal?

- Da minha irmã.- Jack mentiu outra vez. – Ela dorme aqui no meu apartamento às vezes.-apontou para o retrato da irmã na mesinha de centro, de modo que a sua história fosse mais convincente.

Molly pegou o retrato de cima da mesinha e o admirou:

- Ela é muito bonita, lindos olhos. Quantos anos tem?

- Acaba de completar dezoito anos. È mesmo muito linda, se chama Claire e é uma das melhores alunas da sala.

Molly sorriu e bebeu mais um gole de vinho.

- Estamos em desvantagem.- ela disse. – Você sabe o meu nome, mas eu não sei o seu.

- Jack Shephard.- ele disse.

- Jack!- ela murmurou sensualmente, provando cada letra do nome dele.

Seus olhos se encontraram, e Jack não resistiu mais. Tomou o rosto delicado dela em suas mãos, acariciando sua nuca e puxou-a para perto de si. Os lábios se tocaram, como eram doces, Jack pensou. Beijaram primeiro bem devagar, até que ela partiu os lábios e permitiu que ele afundasse vorazmente a língua em sua boca. Há quanto tempo ele não se sentia assim, vivo. Os beijos se intensificavam cada vez mais. Jack se sentia no céu, desfrutando do amor com um anjo.

Suas mãos passearam pela cintura fina dela e ele ergueu sua blusa, tirando-a. Deitou-a no sofá e colocou-se em cima dela, mordiscando seu pescoço e acariciando os seios por cima do sutiã. Beijou-os, passando a língua entre eles quando a ouviu murmurar:

- Não.

Instintivamente ignorou a negativa dela e desceu a alça do sutiã até libertar um dos seios, tomando-o em sua boca. Molly gemeu, mas murmurou outra vez:

- Não!

Jack desceu a outra alça do sutiã terminando de desnudar-lhe os seios e ficou acariciando-os com as mãos e a boca. Ela gemia baixinho, mas quando sentiu a mão dele desabotoar-lhe o fecho da calça, se debateu e disse, enérgica:

- Não!

Jack não queria soltá-la, seu corpo desejava tomar o corpo dela até o fim, mas diante das negativas dela teve que parar. Saiu de cima dela, que imediatamente recolocou o sutiã no lugar. Notou que os olhos dela mostravam o mesmo desejo que sentia, mas expressavam dúvida também, e medo. Ele exasperou-se, passando as mãos pela cabeça.

- Molly, me desculpe, eu não quis me aproveitar de você. Jamais te faria mal.

Uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos dela.

- Eu não sou uma prostituta.- ela disse se levantando do sofá e indo até o banheiro para vestir sua blusa molhada.

Voltou correndo para a sala e calçou as botas rapidamente.

- Molly, por favor não vá embora. Eu sei que você não é uma prostituta, me perdoe. Eu fiquei louco por você desde o primeiro momento em que te vi...

- Isso não te dava o direito.

Ela passou correndo pela porta. Jack foi atrás dela.

- Molly, volte aqui. Eu vou te levar em casa.

- Não, eu vou sozinha.- ela disse nervosa apertando o botão do elevador. Voltou seu olhos para Jack que estava em pé atrás dela.

- Você não é diferente daqueles homens nojentos que vão me ver todo o dia no bar! Adeus.

O elevador se abriu e ela sumiu no meio da madrugada, tão rápido quanto apareceu deixando Jack arrasado. Ele voltou para o seu apartamento, batendo a porta atrás de si, esbravejando sua raiva.

- Droga! Que inferno de vida!

Foi até o bar e se serviu de uma dose de uísque, se afundando no sofá, sentindo-se um traste. O que dera nele para agarrar a moça daquele jeito? Que noite terrível tinha tido, esperava que tudo acabasse logo. No entanto, pelo jeito, aquilo estava longe de terminar. Não percebeu, mas Molly esquecera sua bolsa sobre a mesinha de centro ao lado do retrato de Claire.

**- **Agora tenta mais uma vez, vamos!.- pediu Sayd a Shannon. Depois que ele consertara o vazamento no motor, era a segunda tentativa de fazer o carro pegar.

Ela girou a chave na ignição novamente, não acreditando muito que fosse funcionar até que o carro pegou. Shannon sorriu. Sayd foi até a janela do carro, suas mãos estavam sujas de graxa.

- Obrigada.- ela disse. – Se não fosse por você eu passaria a noite inteira nessa chuva.

Sayd devolveu o sorriso a ela. Shannon estendeu a ele alguns lenços de papel para que ele limpasse suas mãos. A chuva tinha dado uma trégua e ela pôde apreciar melhor a forma física do desconhecido.

Era um homem bem afeiçoado, de trinta e poucos anos, belo corpo, postura de soldado, mas com jeito de herói romântico, e ela se sentiu inevitavelmente atraída por ele apesar de ser muito mais jovem e preconceituosa a respeito de estrangeiros. Shannon era a típica garota norte-americana, loira, alta e esguia. Morava no melhor bairro de Los Angeles, junto com o pai, a madrasta e o meio-irmão Boone. Do alto dos seus dezoito anos, a única coisa mais importante que vencer todo o ano o campeonato de líderes de torcida, era ser a mais popular da escola.

- Então...- ela disse.

- Então...- Sayd repetiu.

Nesse momento, Boone finalmente chegou, descendo do carro muito mal-humorado.

- Cinco horas depois...- debochou Shannon ao vê-lo.

- Eu estou aqui não, estou?- esbravejou ele, as bochechas naturalmente coradas assumindo uma coloração ainda mais escura devido à irritação dele.

Boone era apenas um ano mais velho do que ela, estudavam na mesma classe. Brigavam feito cão e gato, mas a verdade é que o irmão era apaixonado por ela platonicamente desde que seus pais se casaram quando ela tinha oito e ele nove anos. Reclamava de todas as bobagens que ela fazia, mas estava sempre pronto a consertá-las também. Era um rapaz muito bonito, de feições coradas e grandes olhos azuis. Tinha um senso de responsabilidade muito grande em relação às coisas, se importava com tudo e com todas, prestava até serviço voluntário de vez em quando, tudo pelo bem da humanidade. Notando que ela aparentemente já tinha resolvido o problema com seu carro, queixou-se:

- Você não tem idéia do que eu passei para chegar até aqui. Estava tendo um "racha" na avenida principal, a polícia caiu em cima matando e eu fiquei preso no trânsito debaixo de toda aquela chuva, daí encontro você toda sorridente e de conversinha. Ora, faça-me o favor!

Shannon interrompeu o monólogo dele com o olhar e voltando-se novamente para Sayd, disse:

- Obrigada por consertar meu carro.

Boone notou o olhar de Sayd para Shannon e disse, enciumado para ele:

- Você resolveu o problema do carro, muito obrigado. Poupou-me de mais dor de cabeça.

E em seguida puxou a carteira do bolso da calça, tirando de lá uma nota de cinqüenta dólares e entregando-a a Sayd. O árabe fez uma expressão divertida, e falou:

- Não quero seu dinheiro. Não costumo cobrar para ajudar uma dama em apuros.

E, ignorando Boone que ficou lá parado com a mão estendida segurando o dinheiro, disse a Shannon:

- Foi um prazer conhecê-la. Até mais, Miss América.

Shannon sorriu para ele, e antes que Sayd entrasse em seu carro, ela disse só para deixar as bochechas de Boone ainda mais avermelhadas:

- Mas eu queria mesmo te agradecer, por que não janta comigo amanhã?

- O quê? Você vai jantar com ele, Shannon. Mas nem o conhece!- reclamou Boone.

- Cala a boca, Boone!- ela disse pegando um bloquinho de anotações cor-de-rosa de dentro do porta-luvas, junto com uma caneta de pom-pom perfumada e da mesma cor do bloquinho. Escreveu o número do seu celular no papel, diante do olhar repreensivo de Boone e entregou o papel a Sayd, que indagou:

- Aonde gostaria de ir?

- Onde você quiser me levar.

Sayd sorriu e beijou a mão dela, guardando em seguida o papel com o telefone dela em seu bolso. Entrou em seu carro e partiu. Boone gritou com a irmã:

- Você não toma jeito mesmo, sempre iludindo esses coitados. Eles resolvem seus problemas de graça, daí você dá esse sorrisinho, promete coisas e fica tudo bem mesmo que você não cumpra. Por que disse ao cara que jantaria com ele se eu sei que você não vai?

- Vou sim. E quer saber, que te importa se eu vou jantar, almoçar ou tomar café com ele? Isso é problema meu!

- Tá bom, você é quem sabe! Mas na próxima vez que me ligar no meio da noite, debaixo de uma chuva torrencial e me pedir pra vir te socorrer eu não virei e muito menos vou te dar cobertura quando sair para as suas noitadas.

- "Lá, lá, lá, lá..."- Shannon cantarolou tampando os ouvidos. Deu a partida outra vez no carro e pisou fundo no acelerador, deixando Boone sozinho.

Irritadíssimo, ele não teve outro remédio senão voltar para o seu carro e seguir a irmã até sua casa.

Ana-Lucia chegou em casa na ponta dos pés, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, tirando os sapatos e deixando as chaves sobre o criado-mudo da sala, tateando com dificuldade em meio ao escuro quando de repente o abajur grande ao lado da poltrona se acendeu como que por mágica. Ela assustou-se levando as mãos ao peito e reclamou:

- Mãe, não faça isso! Me faz sentir uma adolescente outra vez.

Sua mãe sorriu, e perguntou:

- Como foram as coisas na investigação? Já estão executando a fase 2?

- Sim.- ela respondeu, sem olhar nos olhos da mãe, tirando a jaqueta de couro e sentando-se no sofá.

- Que bom que tudo está indo bem.

- Aham!- ela disse ainda de cabeça baixa.

Sua mãe estranhou as respostas evasivas dela.

- Ana-Lucia, olhe pra mim! O que você fez?

- Eu não fiz nada, raios! Por que está me perguntando isso?

- Porque eu te conheço, está conversando comigo de cabeça baixa, e quando você age assim é porque aprontou alguma coisa ou ainda vai aprontar. Eu sei, você agiu assim quando me contou que estava grávida.

Ana-Lucia fechou a cara e caminhou até a cozinha, disposta a ignorar os comentários da mãe. Abriu a geladeira e se serviu de um pouco de leite gelado.

- Hija!.- a mãe disse, carinhosa, tocando o cabelo escuro dela. – Não falo pro seu mal, me preocupo com você. Essa missão é muito arriscada, não estou gostando dessa história de você ser a "isca" para pegar esse golpista. Pelo que eu li na ficha dele, é um homem muito esperto que já fez isso muitas vezes.

- O que está querendo dizer mãe? Que ele vai tentar dar um golpe em mim? Eu não tenho marido e muito menos sou milionária.

- Não é isso, mas é que você tem uma enorme dificuldade em fazer julgamentos. Sabe que desde o princípio fui contra essa missão, deveriam ter usado alguém mais imparcial.

- Acha que não sou capaz, madre?

- Você é uma excelente policial, eu sei. Mas se deixa envolver demais, eu vi a foto desse homem, e ele é muito atraente...

- Madre!.- ela esbravejou. – O que você está pensando? Estou no FBI agora e se me designaram para essa missão é porque acreditam no meu trabalho.

A mãe balançou a cabeça:

- Ana, se tudo fosse tão simples assim. Mas eu sei que você tem um fraco para...

- O quê mãe? Diga! Diga agora!- Ana-Lucia exaltou-se.

- Para foras-da-lei sedutores. Você sabe muito bem que a Inês é fruto disso.

Ela revirou os olhos, estava cansada daquela conversa.

- Não, eu não tenho que ficar escutando isso de madrugada. Não mesmo.

- Mamã!- disse uma voz de criança aos pés delas, que pôs fim à discussão.

- Chiquita, o que você tá fazendo acordada?- indagou Ana-Lucia a filha, tomando-a nos braços.

- Por que está brigando com a abuela?

- Não estamos brigando cariño, mamã só está conversando com a abuela.

A menina esfregou os olhinhos, sonolenta e deitou a cabeça no ombro da mãe. Inês era o orgulho dela, dali dois dias completaria quatro anos. Tinha personalidade forte e o gênio de sua mãe. Cada vez que a tomava nos braços, Ana-Lucia repetia interiormente que aquela menina pequena e roliça era só sua, porque do pai mesmo Inês só puxara os olhos verdes e felinos. E ela não gostava de lembrar do pai de sua filha, um perigoso traficante por quem ela se apaixonara e quase comprometera sua carreira como policial. Mas isso não importava mais agora, ele estava preso e ela tinha que continuar sua vida e seu trabalho com seriedade. Não cometeria os mesmos erros.

Sua mãe olhou para ela com semblante compreensivo e beijou-lhe a testa, sussurrando:

- Eu só quero que você tenha cuidado, sei que é perfeitamente capaz, hija.

Beijou a cabecinha da neta e se retirou para o seu quarto. Ana-Lucia caminhou para o quarto com Inês e a depositou cuidadosamente em sua cama, cobrindo-a com o lençol. Trocou de roupa e deitou-se ao lado da filha, abraçando-a. Logo o sono veio e levou todas as suas preocupações junto.

Continua...


	2. Uma segunda chance

Capítulo 2- Uma segunda chance.

"Eles estão aqui Sr. Mulder, há muito, muito tempo!"

A televisão falava sozinha, exibindo um antigo episódio de Arquivo X. Sawyer dormia a sono solto, babando no sofá, quando se espantou com a batida da porta. Ele esfregou os olhos e indagou mal-humorado:

- Ei sardenta, isso é jeito de entrar em casa? Por onde andou mulher?

- Não enche, Sawyer!- ela respondeu sem dar muito atenção a ele, puxando uma cadeira da pequena mesa de jantar, se sentando e tirando as botas.

- Que foi, tá de tpm?

- Eu fui assaltada ontem quando saí da boate, levaram todo o meu dinheiro, o que íamos usar pra pagar o aluguel.

- Como é que é?- ele exasperou-se. – E pelo jeito levaram a sua bolsa também?

- A minha bolsa?- ela indagou mais a si mesma do que para ele. – Oh, droga!

- O que foi? Não tinha notado que levaram sua bolsa também?

- Sim, claro.- ela respondeu tentando desviar o assunto da bolsa, amaldiçoando-se internamente por tê-la esquecida na casa do médico.

- Se você tivesse me esperado, isso não teria acontecido Kate. Mas você é tão teimosa!

- Pra que? Pra descobrirem que somos primos, sabe que isso é arriscado. Você mesmo diz que os detalhes são o mais importante.

- Que seja! Só que agora estamos sem dinheiro pro aluguel e você conhece o Bernard quando ele vem cobrar, ninguém merece!

- Deixa pra lá, eu falo com a Rose, ela vai atender. E você trate de pedir um adiantamento pro seu patrão.

- Fala sério que ele vai me dar, sou um dos piores funcionários. Não sei como ainda não fui demitido.- ele disse, sarcástico.

- Nem pense nisso, ou então não vamos ter o que comer. Não fique contando só com o meu rebolado pra nos sustentar. Além disso, quero terminar o curso de enfermagem.

- Não sei pra que insiste nisso. Nós devíamos aplicar um novo golpe.

- Ah não Sawyer, chega de golpes. A polícia já deve estar atrás de nós pelos golpes que já fizemos. Isso nunca vai nos levar a nada, vamos tentar ter uma vida honesta desta vez!

- E que graça teria isso, prima? Nunca conseguimos nada honestamente, e não é agora que vamos conseguir. Quer passar o resto da sua vida rebolando em cima de um balcão?

- È claro que não, por isso estou estudando. E você, devia deixar dessa conversa fiada e ir se arrumar para o trabalho senão chegará atrasado.

Sawyer levantou-se do sofá com cara de preguiça e já ia entrar no banheiro para tomar banho quando o telefone tocou. Ele e Kate se entreolharam, não estavam a fim de atender. A secretária eletrônica atendeu, ouviu-se uma voz feminina:

- Sawyer, eu sei que você está aí, atende!- pausa. – Pensa que tudo vai acabar assim?- nova pausa. – Não agüento mais ficar sem você, me liga cachorro!

- Essa era a voz da Letty?- indagou Kate, zangada.

Sawyer fez cara de inocente.

- Você dormiu com ela? Eu te disse pra você não fazer isso, ela é minha amiga.

- Ei, eu não pretendia fazer, mas ela veio pra cima de mim se oferecendo, daí rolou!

Kate balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Você não muda mesmo, não é Sawyer?

Os olhos azuis dele se alargaram ao notar algo estranho no pescoço dela.

- Que marca é essa no seu pescoço? Algum daqueles bêbados afoitos do bar tocou em você?

- Não.- ela tocou a marca. – Eu me machuquei.

- Se machucou na boca de quem? Por que isso está me parecendo outra coisa, sardenta.

- Já disse que isso não foi nada.

- Ah não, eu não engulo essa história...

O telefone tocou novamente, interrompendo a discussão deles.

- Agora atende!- ela pediu.

- Eu não, atende você. Deve ser a Letty de novo.

A secretária eletrônica atendeu outra vez. Mas não era Letty, e sim um homem.

- Molly? Ou Katherine, sei lá... aqui é Jack Shephard, desculpe estar te ligando assim, mas você esqueceu a sua bolsa no meu apartamento.

- Você não disse que tinha sido assaltada?- Sawyer olhou pra ela desconfiado. – Eu vou atender.

Correu pro telefone, Kate se pendurou nas costas dele, beliscando-o, tentando impedi-lo de fazer isso.

- Onde eu posso te encontrar pra entregar? Sei que talvez você não queira me ver mais, mas só quero entregar sua bolsa. O meu telefone é...

Sawyer e Kate continuaram lutando, até que eles fez cócegas nela que caiu pra trás. A ligação finalizou. Sawyer olhou pra ela:

- Jack Shephard? Onde foi que eu já ouvi esse nome?

- Ah sim, claro! O médico que eu conheci ontem lá no Coyote.- Sawyer recordou-se. – Por que ele está com sua bolsa?

- Longa história. Mas agora deixa pra lá, eu preciso dormir e você tem que trabalhar.

- Não, não Kate. Temos que conversar sobre isso, porque estou começando a desacreditar dessa história de assalto. Tem muita coisa estranha aí, e essa marca no seu pescoço...

Kate ignorou a sondagem dele:

- Se você não vai tomar banho, eu vou.

- Você dormiu com esse cara?- ele disparou.

Antes de fechar a porta do banheiro, ela respondeu:

- Minha vida não é da sua conta!

Ele desligara o telefone fazia uns vinte minutos, mas ainda segurava a identidade dela em suas mãos.

- Katherine Austen. È um lindo nome.- disse consigo mesmo.

Ao notar que ela esquecer a bolsa, resolveu abri-la somente para procurar um número de telefone onde pudesse encontrá-la, mas não tocou em seus outros pertences a não ser a identidade. Ficou surpreso quando viu que ela não se chamava Molly, porém depois deduziu que Molly deveria ser o seu nome artístico.

Ainda se perguntava o que dera nele para agarrá-la daquele jeito, ela provavelmente deveria estar pensando agora que ele era um tarado. Mesmo assim, imaginou que ela iria querer reaver sua bolsa, embora não quisesse mais vê-lo. Se ela não o procurasse, Jack iria se encarregar de que alguém entregasse a bolsa a ela.

Olhou para a blusa de Sarah que ela havia usado momentaneamente e a pegou de cima do sofá, cheirando-a num impulso. O perfume dela ainda estava presente na peça de roupa, inebriante, fazendo seu corpo pulsar de desejo outra vez. Jogou a blusa longe, achou que estava louco, ele não era assim. Era melhor que esquecesse tudo que passou, ainda tinha que resolver seu problema com Sarah. Estava muito magoado, o coração doendo, como ela pôde ter feito isso com ele? Sempre procurou ser o melhor marido do mundo, não esperava ser traído dessa maneira.

Levou às mãos à cabeça, sentindo pontadas por causa do excesso de uísque da noite passada, resolveu tomar um banho e começar o dia. Entretanto, mal entrou no chuveiro, escutou a campainha do apartamento, seguida de várias batidas insistentes na porta. Gemeu de frustração, não estava com vontade de ver ninguém naquele momento. Mas as batidas continuaram, e Jack não teve outro remédio senão vestir um roupão e ir abri-la.

- Finalmente te encontro, irmão!- disse seu melhor amigo, do outro lado da porta.

- Desmond?- dise Jack. – Não esperava vê-lo assim tão cedo. Entra aí.

Desmond parecia desesperado, mas também quando é que não parecia, Jack já estava acostumado com o jeito exagerado de seu melhor amigo e companheiro de trabalho do hospital St. Sebastian.

- O que houve Des? Por que está desse jeito?- Jack indagou sentando-se no sofá. Desmond fez o mesmo.

- Como o que houve? Irmão, Sarah e eu procuramos você a noite inteira, e quando eu finalmente lembro de vir até aqui, o porteiro me diz que você subiu acompanhado de uma bela mulher. Tive que dizer a Sarah que você não estava aqui. O que anda fazendo? Por que está traindo sua esposa?

Jack deu uma risada amarga:

- Eu traindo a minha esposa? O que foi que a Sarah te contou?

- Que vocês tiveram uma briga ontem à noite, e que você saiu de casa meio transtornado.

- Ah claro, foi isso sim. –Jack ironizou. – Só que ela esqueceu de te contar a parte em que eu chego em casa e a pego nua nos braços de outro homem na nossa cama.

- Como é?- espantou-se Desmond.

- Isso o que você ouviu. Sarah me traiu, e sabe-se lá há quanto tempo ela não vem fazendo isso. Eu me senti péssimo e saí pra espairecer, botar a cabeça no lugar para poder tomar alguma decisão.

- Certo irmão, entendi. Mas o que a mulher que estava com você ontem à noite, segundo o porteiro, tem a ver com essa história?

- Ela é dançarina do Bar do Coyote.

- Você foi ao Bar do Coyote e contratou uma prostituta? Sem nem me avisar?- gracejou Desmond.

Jack riu:

- Não, você sabe que não sou dessas coisas. Eu fui ao Bar, a vi dançando e confesso que fiquei fascinado. Mas isso foi tudo, tomei umas doses de uísque e estava vindo pro apartamento quando a encontrei na rua, toda encharcada.

- A mesma mulher?

- Exato, ofereci uma carona a ela e acabamos parando aqui no meu apartamento, foi isso.

- Ah seu desgraçado! E eu me preocupando com você enquanto passou a noite todinha se divertindo com uma linda garota. Você deve ter gastado todo o seu dinheiro com ela.

Jack balançou a cabeça:

- Desmond, ela não é uma prostituta. Apenas dança no bar. Ela veio até aqui buscando um apoio de um amigo e eu quase a devorei. Estou me sentindo péssimo porque ela saiu correndo e chorando.

Desmond arregalou os olhos:

- Nossa, irmão, então a situação é pior do que eu pensava. E se ela resolve dar queixa na polícia, você tá ferrado!

- Não sei, algo me diz que ela não vai fazer isso, não fui tão longe assim. Gostaria de me desculpar com ela.- Jack pegou a bolsa dela que estava sobre a mesinha.

- Isso é dela?- Desmond indagou.

- È sim. Ela esqueceu quando saiu correndo. Encontrei um número de telefone na bolsa, liguei e avisei que estou com ela. Estou esperando que ela me ligue para reavê-la, daí peço desculpas, pago um café pra ela e talvez fique tudo bem. Mas se ela resolver me processar por assédio sexual e eu for preso, vai logo pensando em quem vamos contratar pra ser meu advogado.

Jack levantou do sofá. Desmond também.

- Bem, eu espero que dê tudo certo pra você, irmão. Só lamento sobre essa história com a Sarah. O que pretende fazer?

- Não sei ainda, vou passar na escola pra conversar com ela. Acho que vou marcar um jantar para esclarecermos as coisas. Quero pedir o divórcio.

- Vai mesmo fazer isso?

- Des, as coisas já não estavam bem entre nós, e depois disso não tem mais como levar o casamento adiante.

- Está bem, te desejo boa sorte.

- Obrigado, brotha.- disse Jack, imitando o sotaque escocês do amigo.

Desmond ia saindo quando se lembrou:

- Não querendo ser um amigo abusado, visto que você já tem problemas de sobra, mas já que vai a escola falar com a Sarah poderia pegar as crianças pra mim e deixá-las na casa do avô? Sei que está de folga e eu tenho uma cirurgia muito importante hoje. Além do mais não suporto aquele velho, difícil crer que ele é o pai da Penny.

- Olha, ele é seu sogro, você não deveria dizer essas coisas.- debochou Jack. – Mas tudo bem, eu pego as crianças pra você.

- Valeu, irmão!

- "O mundo é uma ilha. Não importa o quão grande nos possa parecer. Estamos de alguma forma todos interligados, descendemos do mesmo primata em comum. Entendem o que eu quero dizer?"

Enquanto falava, o Prof. John Locke mantinha toda a atenção de seus alunos voltada para ele. Os jovens sempre se sentiam fascinados diante de uma pessoa que possuía tanto conhecimento como ele, conhecimento esse que atravessava as barreiras do convencional. John Locke, era um homem muito simples, que além de adorar dar aulas também gostava de passar seus fins de semana caçando no interior acompanhado de sua esposa Hellen. O jeito calmo e sereno, aliado à aparência física de um bondoso avô poderiam confundir o temperamento dele à primeira vista. Mas John Locke sabia ser enérgico quando era preciso, seu lema? Nunca deixe de acreditar em seus sonhos.

- Vocês podem comprovar o que eu estou dizendo através de um exemplo muito simples. Vejamos, aqui em nossa classe mesmo temos esse tipo de conexão. A srta. Shephard?

- Sim?- Claire indagou, embaraçada. Não estava prestando atenção.

- Você é prima do sr. Carlyle, que conseqüentemente é meio-irmão da srta. Rutherford.

O Prof. Locke começou a rabiscar sua teoria com o pincel atômico no quadro branco, escrevendo os nomes das três pessoas que tinha mencionado.

- Bem Prof. Locke, mas isso é só uma coincidência, eles estudarem todos juntos aqui.

- Coincidência ou Destino?- indagou Locke. – Isso são vocês quem decidem. Claire, Boone e Shannon tem uma ligação, mas será que se essa ligação não fosse tão óbvia, ocorreria de outra maneira?

A turma ficou em silêncio tentando absorver o que tinham acabado de escutar. Locke continuou:

- Esse será o tema da nossa segunda avaliação: Coincidência ou Destino. Quero que se imaginem em uma situação inusitada. Um acidente de avião, onde todos vocês sobrevivem indo parar em uma ilha misteriosa.

Os alunos riram. Alguns gracejavam:

- Qual é professor? Eu é que não quero ir parar numa ilha com esse bando de barangas aqui da sala?

- E eu então?- queixou-se Boone. – Imaginem ficar presos numa ilha com a Shannon?

Shannon fez cara feia pra ele. Locke fez um gesto com as mãos para que a turma se calasse.

- Eu ainda não terminei. E como eu dizia, vocês vão se imaginar convivendo uns com os outros nessa ilha, precisando um do outro para sobreviver caso contrário morrerão. Quero que escrevam uma tese sobre isso até o final da semana que vem, intitulada: "Viver Junto, Morrer Sozinho".

Um sonoro ahhhhhhhhhhh foi ouvido. Locke ignorou.

- Quero que englobem além do que eu já pedi, as possíveis conexões que possam haver entre vocês dentro e fora da ilha.

O sinal indicando o término da aula tocou. Os alunos começaram a recolher os livros apressadamente.

- Prof. Locke! Prof. Locke!- chamou Boone indo atrás dele.

Shannon debochou:

- Quando eu falo que ele é gay, e é afim do Sr. Locke, ninguém acredita.

Claire e Nikki que estavam ao seu lado riram.

- Meninas, me digam uma coisa. Vocês irão ao show da Driveshaft hoje à noite?- indagou Claire, empolgada.

- Mas é claro.- respondeu Shannon. – Eu não perderia isso por nada.

- Ah, não sei se vou, estou sem dinheiro.- desculpou-se Nikki.

- Ah não Nikki, você vai, eu pago o seu ingresso.- disse Claire.

- Não Claire, depois não vou ter como te pagar.

- Para com isso, não precisa me pagar...- Claire ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas sentiu seu estômago embrulhar, era a terceira vez aquela semana.

- O que foi prima?- perguntou Shannon, percebendo-a tão pálida.

- Eu não sei.- ela disse. – Acho que ando comendo muita bobagem.

- E falando em "comer bobagem", e o Thomas?- Shannon indagou. – Ele continua te evitando Claire?

Nikki respondeu por ela:

- Evita ela sim, desde que aconteceu. O Thomas é um traste, eu já disse pra Claire.

- Oh meu Deus!- exclamou Claire correndo pro banheiro, não agüentou mais a vontade de vomitar. As amigas a seguiram, preocupadas.

Sawyer realmente odiava aquele emprego, mas por ora não tinha nada melhor em mente, ele e sua prima precisavam sobreviver, mesmo que fosse com pouco. Quando os pais de Kate morreram, ele jurou tomar conta dela até o fim da vida. Amava-a mais do que nunca, era como sua irmã caçula. Naquele momento enquanto esfregava o chão da cozinha do restaurante onde trabalhava, pensava no que ela vinha lhe dizendo ultimamente sobre não aplicar mais golpes. Ele detestava aquela vidinha, achava que a honestidade nunca lhe trouxera nada de bom. Mas tinha medo, não por ele, mas por ela, acreditava que jamais seria feliz em sua vida mesmo que ganhasse muito dinheiro. Pensava assim desde que seu pai assassinara sua mãe quando ele tinha apenas oito anos, por causa de um sujeito com quem ela estava saindo. Depois disso, Sawyer começou a sentir um vazio que jamais conseguiu preencher. Nunca se apaixonara, não de verdade. Tivera muitas mulheres, mas nenhuma que realmente valesse a pena recordar.

Tornou-se um golpista e ensinou sua arte a Kate. Viveram um bom tempo de aplicar pequenos golpes em ricos desavisados, mas já fazia um ano que não faziam nada, desde o último golpe que quase os levou à cadeia. Resolveram parar, tentar levar uma vida honesta, porém estava sendo muito difícil, trabalhavam muito, mas só conseguiam colecionar dívidas. Moravam em um apartamento minúsculo, seus salários mal dando para se alimentarem. Sawyer estava cansado daquela vida, desejava voltar aos velhos tempos quando ele e sua prima iam aos melhores restaurantes, e ela não tinha que dançar sobre um balcão para ganhar a vida. Ele odeia o emprego dela, vai ao bar todas as noites com a desculpa de jogar sinuca apenas para vigiá-la, evitar que algum engraçadinho faça alguma besteira com ela. Pensou no fato estranho que aconteceu de manhã, Kate esquecera a bolsa na casa do médico que ele conhecera na mesma noite no bar. Estaria ela namorando escondido? "Que ridículo", pensou. Mesmo assim, se ele descobrisse que o médico ou qualquer outra fizera algo com ela contra sua vontade, Sawyer não pensaria duas vezes em quebrar o sujeito de porrada.

- Ô Sawyer!- chamou Hurley, o gerente do restaurante.

- Que que foi ,Jabba?- Sawyer respondeu grosseiro . – A lajota da cozinha não está brilhando o suficiente?

- Calma aí, dude! Pra que todo esse mau humor? Alguma mina te dispensou ontem?- Hurley gracejou.

- Eu nunca sou dispensado.- Sawyer respondeu. – Pra sua informação, conheci uma morena deliciosa ontem.

- E?- indagou Hurley. – Rolou alguma coisa?

- Ainda não porque eu não sou um cara apressado, gosto de dar um tempo pra presa correr antes de eu a pegar e devorá-la.

Hurley riu: - Cara, você tem que me ensinar essa sua técnica. Quem sabe assim a Prof. Elizabeth me dava bola.

- Por que você é um panaca, já disse que ela sorri pra você toda vez que vem aqui, um sorriso meloso. Quando as mulheres fazem isso, elas estão no papo.

- Sério?- disse Hurley, empolgado com o conselho. – Dude, já ia esquecendo o que eu vim te dizer. Tem um sujeito lá fora dizendo que precisa muito falar contigo.

- Macho me procurando a uma hora dessas? Fala sério!- exclamou Sawyer largando o esfregão num canto e saindo pela porta dos fundos da cozinha. – Você?

- E aí James? Quanto tempo, hein?- saudou Picket, um antigo companheiro de golpes que era procurado pela polícia.

- Que você tá fazendo aqui, cara?- Sawyer indagou. – Eu soube que os tiras estão te procurando, se me verem com você vai queimar o meu filme.

- Calma aí James, está tudo sob controle. Eu soube que o lobo está recolhido na casinha. Você não anda fazendo mais nada né?

- È, já faz tempo. A Kate não quer mais se meter com isso.

Picket balançou a cabeça:

- Você não muda mesmo, sempre fazendo as vontades da priminha. Pois bem, depois da informação que eu vou te dar, vamos ver se o negócio não te interessa.

E dizendo isso, ele retirou algumas fotografias de uma pasta que carregava. Sawyer as observou, eram todas de uma jovem senhora coreana, de longos cabelos negros e porte altivo.

- Essa mulher é Sun Kwon, filha de um bilionário dono de uma rede de hotéis. Ela é casada com um sujeito muito burro, que até um dia desses era um mero pescador. Ouvi dizer que Sun é uma mulher muito sozinha, vive passeando em sua Mercedes por Los Angeles procurando alguém que lhe dê carinho e atenção.

Sawyer ergueu a sobrancelha, o assunto estava começando a lhe interessar.

- Então, você que é um cara simpático, posso dizer até bonito sem nenhum constrangimento não poderia dar um pouco de alegria à pobre Sra. Kwon?

- Já estou entendendo Picket. Mas onde que entra a sua parte nisso tudo?

- 40 do que arrancar dela pra mim já está bom. Veja só meu amigo, não estou sendo ambicioso. O melhor fica pra você, a mulher e 60 da grana, topa?

- Acho que eu preciso pensar...- Sawyer disse lembrando das palavras de Kate.

- Tá bom, mas não pensa muito não, ou o negócio fura. Aqui está o número do meu celular. Pensa bem, é uma proposta irrecusável. Só te peço para fazer em sigilo, não meta sua prima em nossos planos ou ela poderá estragar tudo.

Sawyer assentiu com a cabeça, guardando as fotos dentro da pasta e entregando de volta a ele. Picket tirou algumas notas do bolso.

- Isso é pra você ir dando um trato no visual, afinal queremos agradar à moça.

Ele pegou o dinheiro e se despediu de Picket, voltando ao trabalho.

Já era quase meio-dia. Jack estacionava o carro no estacionamento da escola primária onde Sarah lecionava. Estava apreensivo, sabia que seria um encontro difícil, mas não conversariam de verdade ainda. Ele queria apenas dizer a ela que ia sair de casa, se mudar para o seu antigo apartamento. Precisava de um tempo para pôr as idéias no lugar, depois então conversaria com ela sobre o divórcio. Não prolongaria muito isso, queria recomeçar sua vida, esquecer aquela traição.

Desligou a chave na ignição quando seu celular tocou no porta-luvas, ele o pegou e visualizou o número da chamada, desconhecido, atendeu:

- Jack Shephard falando.

- Jack?- disse uma voz feminina suave do outro lado da linha.

- Sim.- foi só o que ele conseguiu dizer.

- Aqui é Katherine Austen...Molly. Estou te ligando sobre a bolsa.

- Ah sim, claro.- Jack disse sorrindo ao telefone. Ficou feliz que ela tivesse ligado. – Que bom que ligou. Eu queria muito me desculpar com você e...

- Escute.- ela pediu. – Você pode ir esta noite ao Bar do Coyote e me entregar a bolsa lá? Eu também gostaria de conversar com você.

Jack sentiu o coração acelerar com a proposta.

- Claro, seria um prazer.- respondeu. – A que horas?

- À meia-noite. Falo com você logo após o show. Até mais.

- Até.- Jack disse. Ela desligou o telefone.

Do outro lado da linha, Kate estava nervosa em revê-lo. Pousou o telefone sem fio sobre a mesinha e deitou-se no sofá com as pernas pra cima sorrindo. Fechou os olhos e se lembrou da noite anterior. Sentiu um calor gostoso pelo corpo todo só de lembrar dos beijos dele, das carícias. Tinha adorado tudo o que ele fez, mas ao mesmo tempo sentiu medo daquele sentimento por isso teve que parar. Ele era um estranho e ela não podia se entregar assim. Por isso saiu correndo, não porque achou que ele passara dos limites, afinal ela o havia provocado. Que paixão súbita era aquela que começara a consumir-lhe o coração de repente? Tudo tinha começado desde o primeiro olhar trocado no bar enquanto ela dançava, havia muitos homens lá, mas ao notar a presença dele, dançou pra ele, seduziu-o e amou cada reação sua.

Quando o reconheceu na chuva, querendo ajudá-la, seu coração palpitou. Ele era o cavaleiro enviado para salvá-la e tudo o que quis foi se entregar pra ele, por isso sugeriu que ele a levasse para outro lugar. Podia ser loucura, mas estava apaixonada, completamente apaixonada. O que iria acontecer naquela noite? Ela não sabia, mas seu corpo se contorcia de ansiedade só de pensar que ia encontrá-lo. Marcou à meia-noite propositadamente antes do show, queria dançar pra ele outra vez, fazê-lo perder o controle.

- Jack Shephard!- murmurou baixinho para si mesma. Abraçou uma almofada e tentou dormir mais um pouco, queria estar bem descansada à noite.


	3. Que os jogos comecem!

Capítulo 3- Que os jogos comecem!

Jack desligou o celular, ficou sorrindo consigo mesmo. Mas logo o sorriso se desvaneceu quando ele voltou a se lembrar que tinha de falar com Sarah. Ainda estava sentindo muita raiva dela. Respirou fundo e desceu do carro. Uma cena inusitada chamou-lhe a atenção, uma garotinha de no máximo quatro anos corria distraidamente para a pista atrás de seu balão que se desprendeu de sua mãozinha e voou para longe. Instintivamente, correu na direção dela e a tomou nos braços antes que um carro a atropelasse.

- Peguei você, gracinha!- ele disse levando-a para o outro lado da rua onde tinha uma pequena praça.

- Você é o superman?- a menina indagou encarando-o. Ele se surpreendeu com os enormes e expressivos olhos verdes da garotinha.

- Inês! Inês!- gritava sua mãe desesperada, atravessando a rua que nem uma louca, seguida da professora da menina com quem estava conversando, por isso não vira a menina correr para a rua.

- Mamã!- a menina gritou descendo do colo de Jack e correndo até sua mãe.

- Niña!- exclamou Ana-Lucia pegando a filha no colo.- Quer matar a mamãe de susto? Por que você correu para a pista?

- O meu balão voou.- ela queixou-se com voz de choro.

- Não faça mais isso!- disse Ana-Lucia ainda assustada, os olhos lacrimejantes. Ficou procurando ferimentos por todo o corpo da filha, como se o carro tivesse chegado a atropelar a menina.

- Mamã, eu estou bem!- disse a menina muito calma diante do desespero de sua mãe. – Mas o meu balão não, ele foi embora...

Jack riu, e cumprimentou a professora de Inês, que era uma das colegas de trabalho de Sarah:

- Hey Libby! Como vai?

- Eu vou bem Jack.- ela respondeu sorrindo. – Veio ver a Sarah?

- Sim.- disse Jack. – E vim buscar os filhos de um amigo também.- ele voltou sua atenção para Ana-Lucia que o fitava com uma expressão de divertimento no rosto, o tinha reconhecido:

- Eu te disse que era uma super-heroína, mas foi você quem acabou salvando a minha filha. Obrigada.

- Ele é o superman mamã!- a menina insistiu.

- Não precisa me agradecer, a sua filha descobriu a minha identidade secreta.- gracejou Jack.

Libby ergueu a sobrancelha e indagou:

- Vocês se conhecem?

- Mundo pequeno, hã?- comentou Ana-Lucia. – E pelo visto vocês também se conhecem?

- Sim.- disse Libby.- a esposa dele trabalha comigo aqui na escola, é professora da segunda série. E vocês, onde se conheceram?

- Por aí.- Jack disse não querendo revelar que a conhecera em um bar. Ele voltou sua atenção para a menina. – Quer dizer então que essa mocinha linda é sua filha? Como se chama, querida?

- Eu me chamo Inês.- a menina disse com orgulho. – Mas meus amigos me chamam de Inezita.

- Muito prazer!- disse Jack beijando a mãozinha dela. – E a sua mamãe como ela se chama?- ele sussurrou próximo à Inês, em tom de brincadeira, como se fosse um segredo.

Inês sussurrou de volta, fazendo sua mãe e Libby sorrirem:

- Ana-Lucia.

- Ana-Lucia.- Jack repetiu. – Eu sou Jack Shephard, mas essa é a minha identidade secreta, por favor, não revele a ninguém.

Ela apertou a mão dele, sorrindo. Jack perguntou:

- E como vai o trabalho no banco?

- Banco?- estranhou Libby. – Mas a Ana é policial.

Jack franziu a sobrancelha: - Policial?

- Pois é, você me pegou, eu digo que sou bancária para encobrir a minha identidade secreta.- gracejou Ana-Lucia.

Ambos riram, estavam obviamente flertando. Libby estranhou aquilo, das poucas vezes que o Dr. Shephard vinha à escola para falar com Sarah, ele era sempre tão sério. Nunca o vira sorrir desse jeito galante pra mulher nenhuma. Libby pigarreou:

- Ana, precisamos ir almoçar eu ainda vou trabalhar hoje, não vou ter a tarde de folga como você.

- Sim, é verdade. Bom te conhecer Jack, então a gente se vê por aí?- falou Ana se despedindo, pegando a filha no colo.

- Sim, claro.- respondeu Jack se despedindo dela. – Tchau Libby!

- Até mais, Jack!

- Tchau, superman.- disse Inês acenando a mãozinha para ele ao vê-lo atravessando a rua.

Ana-Lucia ficou patetando, olhando para ele, enquanto sua filha puxava seu casaco.

- Mamã tô com fome! Mamã!

- Ei Ana, aterrisa desse planeta, você não me ouviu dizer que ele é casado com uma professora daqui?

- Ah qual é, Libby? Olhar não tira pedaço!

- Mamã!- Inês choramingou.

- Nós já vamos, coisa fofa da mamãe!- disse Ana-Lucia com ternura beijando a menina. – Onde nós vamos almoçar?

- Na "Escotilha".- respondeu Libby. – Onde mais?

Ana-Lucia riu:

- Ah é claro, na "Escotilha". Você ainda não desistiu de paquerar o gerente de lá? Do jeito que ele é tímido, você só vai conseguir ficar com ele em 2029. Sinceramente, não sei o que você vê nele? Tem cara de bobão.

- Não seja insensível, ele não é bobão, é meigo, doce, carinhoso, gentil...

- Libby, você está descrevendo um croassaint, não um homem. Anda, vamos pegar o meu carro, estacionei do outro lado da praça.

Jack entrou na sala dos professores apreensivo. Sarah estava sozinha organizando alguns trabalhos de seus alunos quando seus olhos encontraram os dele. Seu coração apertou ao vê-lo tão magoado.

- Jack...- ela disse largando os trabalhos em cima da mesa e se aproximando dele.

- Eu só vim aqui pra dizer que estou me mudando para o apartamento. Vou passar lá em casa mais tarde, para pegar algumas coisas e...

- Jack, nós precisamos conversar. Não era pra você ter visto aquilo, eu...

- Sarah, não quero falar sobre isso agora. È sério!- ele passou as mãos pela cabeça. – Eu preciso de um tempo pra mim.

Ela tentou tocar o ombro dele, que se afastou:

- Por onde esteve ontem à noite?Eu fiquei tão preocupada por causa da forma como você saiu, Jack não precisa ser assim.

- Você quis assim.- ele disse alterando um pouco a voz, não queria discutir naquele momento, mas ela o estava forçando.

- Sarah?- alguém chamou batendo na porta entreaberta.

Era Paulo, o homem com quem ela o traía. Jack o reconheceu de imediato e seus olhos se apertaram de fúria ao vê-lo, estava sendo forçado a reviver o momento da noite anterior. Aquilo não acabaria bem, Sarah sabia, por isso falou:

- È melhor você me esperar na recepção, por favor!

Paulo foi embora. Jack ficou se controlando, contando até cinco para não sair correndo atrás do sujeito e enchê-lo de pancada. Limitou-se em comentar:

- Então ele vem lhe ver na escola? Pelo jeito eu era o único que não fazia isso!

- Jack, por favor, vamos conversar.- ela insistiu.

- Não, não vamos. Já te disse o que tinha pra dizer, e, aliás, não vou passar em casa para pegar minhas coisas, pedirei a Claire que faça isso.- e sem acrescentar mais nada Jack saiu.

Se sentir traído era a pior coisa que já experimentara, mas quando deixou a escola com a alegre companhia dos três filhos de Desmond: Peter, Gabriel e Alyssa, 8, 6 e 5 anos respectivamente, começou a se sentir melhor. Levou as crianças para tomar sorvete antes de deixá-las na casa do avô. Depois resolveu seguir para a casa de seu pai. No entanto, no caminho algo lhe chamou a atenção. Passava em frente à uma joalheria. Pensou consigo mesmo, queria se desculpar com Molly. Estacionou o carro e adentrou a joalheria, queria cometer uma loucura, algo que o fizesse sentir-se vingado de Sarah.

- Boa tarde, senhor.- saudou uma mulher de sotaque francês, vestida impecavelmente. – Meu nome é Danielle, em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Boa tarde.- saudou Jack de volta. – Eu gostaria que a Sra. me mostrasse as jóias femininas mais caras que tiver.

Sawyer sorriu para si mesmo diante do espelho. Estava usando as roupas novas que tinha comprado com o dinheiro que Pickett lhe dera. Havia inventado para Hurley que tinha uma consulta médica à tarde e por isso precisava sair mais cedo. Passou a tarde inteira gastando, porém não gastara todo o dinheiro, guardara uma parte para pagar o aluguel. Kate ficaria contente com isso, mas é claro que ele diria a ela que seu chefe lhe dera um adiantamento. Não contaria nada para ela sobre o golpe que pretendia dar, porque sua prima não concordaria com isso. Porém, independente da opinião dela, precisavam desse golpe para melhorar de vida, ele precisava tirar Kate daquele buraco, não queria que ela ficasse muito tempo dançando no Bar do Coyote.

A melodia inconfundível do Arquivo X tocou vinda do seu celular em cima da cama, que vibrava e emitia uma luz azul piscando. Sawyer atendeu, e ficou feliz ao ouvir uma voz feminina sedutora do outro lado da linha:

- Hey, Cowboy! Aqui é Ana-Lucia. A garota pra quem você deu carona ontem, lembra?

- Como eu poderia esquecer tal beldade?- ele falou malicioso. – Pensei que não fosse mais ligar Analulu, eu já estava começando a ficar magoado.

- Vou fingir que eu acredito!- disse Ana-Lucia debochada, rindo.

- Imagino que o motivo da sua ligação seja retribuir a gentileza que te fiz ontem.

- Bem, essa é a minha desculpa oficial, mas te confesso que o motivo foi outro.

- E qual seria?- Sawyer indagou, entrando no joguinho dela.

- Eu quero te ver de novo, conhecer tudo o que puder sobre você, Sawyer.- ela disse sem rodeios, o que deixou Sawyer empolgado.

- Uow! Basta me dizer onde cariño, e eu serei todo seu.

- Me encontra lá no Bar do Coyote às onze, tomamos um drink e depois podemos ir para outro lugar.

- Estarei lá.- respondeu ele. – Hasta la vista, baby!

Ele desligou o celular, sorrindo. As covinhas de seu rosto se destacando. Olhou para o relógio, dez horas da noite. Apressou-se. Kate já tinha ido para o bar. Ela estava estranha aquela noite, distraída. Jantou em silêncio enquanto ele tagarelava sem parar. Ainda não tinha esquecido o incidente da manhã, conversaria com ela assim que tivesse uma oportunidade. Voltou para a frente do espelho e amarrou a metade dos cabelos com uma liga. Colocou o seu melhor perfume, e abriu dois botões da camisa azul-marinho de mangas compridas para fazer um charme. A noite prometia e ele estava ansioso. Era uma nova conquista, e Sawyer adorava sentir aquele gostinho de adrenalina.

O celular tocou de novo, Sawyer olhou o visor. Era Letty. Ele passara a manhã inteira fugindo dela no restaurante, ela trabalhava lá como garçonete. Já não lhe interessava mais, assim como Ana-Lucia também não interessaria depois que passasse a noite com ela. Jamais se apaixonara, e continuaria assim, o amor era perda de tempo. Teria uma noite ótima, e no dia seguinte ligaria para Pickett pedindo as instruções para pôr seu plano em prática.

Faltavam cinco minutos para a meia-noite, e Jack já havia tomado duas doses de uísque. Resolveu parar, não queria ficar bêbado como na noite anterior. Estava muito nervoso com esse reencontro, segurava a caixinha da jóia que tinha comprado para Molly, trocando-a de mão o tempo todo. Juliet, a barwoman, percebeu a ansiedade dele, e em seu íntimo sabia que era expectativa pelo show de Molly.

"Mais um", pensou. "Os homens são mesmo todos iguais, não importa de onde venham ou que profissão seguem, tudo o que querem é ficar admirando um belo par de seios e um bumbum arrebitado todas as noites no Bar do Coyote." Juliet queria sair daquela vida, pegar seu filho e ir embora para o interior, fugir de seu marido alcoólatra, por isso estava juntando dinheiro em segredo para bancar sua fuga.

- Vocês querem vê-la?- indagou o apresentador do bar para os homens ensandecidos que aguardavam por Molly à meia-noite em ponto. – Ela já está aqui, gritem que ela virá!

- Molly! Molly!- gritavam os homens. As luzes se concentraram todas no palco. Jack se segurou para não cair da cadeira.

Sawyer, sozinho em uma mesa tomando um coquetel de vodka não estava dando a mínima para o início do show, sequer vigiava os bêbados que poderiam atacar sua prima como era de costume, estava era zangado olhando para o relógio de cinco em cinco minutos esperando por Ana-Lucia que já estava uma hora atrasada.

A cortina se abriu e Molly entrou. Dessa vez não estava usando calça justa, mas sim uma mini-saia jeans provocante. As mesmas botas da noite anterior, uma blusa tomara que caia vermelha e os cabelos presos. A música que tocava ao fundo para sua performance da noite era "Human Nature" de Madonna. E ela começou a dançar, requebrando aos quadris sensualmente ao som da música, levando os homens à loucura.

Ela desceu a escada do palco confiante, sem parar de dançar. Procurou Jack com os olhos, até encontrá-lo sentado próximo ao balcão do bar. Molly se dirigiu até ele e soltou os cabelos, encarando-o com olhar avassalador enquanto as mechas lhe caíam pelas costas. O coração de Jack disparou. Ela subiu no balcão de bebidas do bar e requebrou até o chão, mas com classe, tendo o cuidado de não revelar sua lingerie embaixo da saia. Jack sentiu vontade de tocar as coxas dela, mas conteve-se, não estava embriagado dessa vez. Molly ficou de joelhos perto dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Que bom que está aqui! Me encontra lá fora depois do show!

Jack apenas balançou a cabeça, as palavras faltaram-lhe no momento. Sawyer estava distraído, mas nesse momento notou que Kate cochichava com Jack, ergueu a sobrancelha surpreso e murmurou consigo:

- Essa safada tá namorando escondido!

Ia se levantar para se sentar ao lado de Jack e tentar descobrir alguma coisa quando sentiu um toque suave, mas firme em seu ombro. Voltou seus olhos e se deparou com Ana-Lucia. Não pôde conter um suspiro ao vê-la. Ela usava um vestido fino preto, com várias alças que se cruzavam nas costas, botas de cano alto da mesma cor e os longos cabelos cacheados soltos, só com um charmoso grampinho prendendo uma mecha para que não lhe caísse no rosto.

- Desculpe a demora, Cowboy. Tive alguns imprevistos!

Sawyer sorriu:

- Mas valeu a pena esperar.

Já tinha esquecido completamente de Kate. O Show acabou ela se despediu em grande estilo dos clientes e foi para o camarim. Jack pagou a conta do bar e correu para esperá-la lá fora.

- Já é muito tarde, ainda quer tomar o drink?- Sawyer perguntou segurando a mão dela, sem desviar os olhos das curvas de seu corpo.

- Não. È melhor irmos.- ela respondeu.

- E pra onde nós vamos?- ele indagou beijando os dedos da mão dela, maliciosamente.

- Vamos só pegar o meu carro e sair por aí, ver aonde o destino nos leva.

Naquele momento Sawyer pensou: - È hoje que eu vou me dar bem!

Lá fora, Jack andava de um lado para o outro em frente ao seu carro, não conseguindo conter mais a ansiedade. Então ela apareceu diante dele, ainda vestida como no show só que usando uma jaqueta jeans.

- Molly!- Jack balbuciou ao vê-la.

- Kate!- ela disse se aproximando dele sedutoramente.

- Kate, em primeiro lugar eu queria te pedir desculpas por...

Mas foi impedido de dizer qualquer palavra, pois sua boca foi calada com os lábios dela, beijando-o vorazmente imprenssando-o contra o carro. Jack arfou agarrando-a pela cintura e correspondendo ao beijo dela com a mesma intensidade.

Quando Kate sentiu o fôlego lhe faltar, se afastou dele e olhou bem fundo em seus olhos castanho-esverdeados, ele parecia confuso, e ela sorriu antes de dizer:

- Te beijei porque queria me desculpar.

- Se desculpar? Pelo quê?- Jack indagou. – Se fui eu quem cometeu um erro com você na noite passada.

- Não, você não fez nada demais.- ela hesitou, mas continuou: - Nada que eu não tivesse provocado e quisesse muito.

Jack envolveu as mãos na cintura dela outra vez:

- Pode parecer loucura, mas eu me senti atraída por você desde que o vi ontem aqui no bar. Daí quando você me ajudou na chuva, sendo tão gentil e cuidadoso, eu não consegui mais resistir. Mas tive medo quando você correspondeu ao meu desejo porque fiquei imaginando o que você pensaria de uma mulher que faz amor com um homem sem conhecê-lo.

Jack a ouvia atentamente.

- Principalmente porque eu trabalho nesse lugar. Mas quero que saiba que eu nunca fiz isso.

Jack apertou-a junto de si, beijando a sua face.

- Não estou pensando nada. Também não costumo fazer isso, levar garotas desconhecidas para o meu apartamento e ...- ele tocou o cabelo dela. – Mas se eu disser a você que não estou te desejando como um louco agora mesmo, é mentira. Tudo o que eu quero nesse exato momento, é te levar pro meu apartamento outra vez e fazer amor com você a noite inteira. Porém, se achar que eu estou sendo muito descarado, e quiser pegar sua bolsa e não me ver nunca mais, eu vou entender.

Ele sabia que estava arriscando tudo. Tinha ido até lá para se desculpar e estava se comportando como um canalha insensível outra vez, mas Jack a queria tanto que chegava a doer, jamais desejara uma mulher com tanta intensidade assim. Ficou observando a reação dela diante de sua proposta, e por um momento achou que ela fosse lhe dar um tapa, pegar a sua bolsa no carro e sair correndo dali para denunciá-lo por assédio. No entanto, ela o surpreendeu:

- Sim.

- Sim?- Jack repetiu, mal conseguindo se conter.

- Sim, eu quero ir pro seu apartamento.

- Ai meu Deus, é o Liam!- exclamou Shannon afoita, pulando no meio da multidão.

- Ele é lindo!- gritou Nikki, histérica.

Claire não dizia nada, só sorria deixando-se embalar pelo som da música. Era o tão esperado show da banda britânica Driveshaft em Los Angeles, e as três tinham ido juntas ao show, eram grandes fãs da banda. Boone não quis acompanhá-las, tinha dito que ia passar a noite toda trabalhando em um projeto para o Prof. Locke. Shannon, como sempre, debochou dizendo que Boone ainda iria se declarar para o professor.

A banda terminou de tocar mais uma canção, e antes de iniciar a próxima, o vocalista Liam Pace disse algumas palavras para os fãs:

- Essa música que nós vamos tocar agora, foi a que nos levou ao sucesso, a música que sempre cantamos quando estamos pra baixo, que nos ensinou o que é viver a vida de verdade, e eu espero que vocês cantem conosco agora. You all everybody!!!!!!!!

A multidão gritou ensandecida. Os acordes da guitarra de Liam soaram, ele gritou:

- E com vocês, meu irmãozinho Charlie!

A platéia gritou outra vez, e a música começou, todo mundo cantando junto:

"You all everybody! You all everybody! I don't like you stupid people…"

Um tumulto começou a acontecer nesse momento entre as pessoas que estavam próximas ao palco, um empurra-empurra sem fim, todo mundo querendo chegar perto da banda. Claire, Shannon e Nikki começaram a ser arremessadas de um lado para o outro. Claire começou a sentir-se mal, sua vista ficando turva, segurou-se em Nikki, que por causa da confusão não se deu conta de que a amiga estava passando mal. Elas estavam bem próximas ao palco. Charlie, o baixista da banda, e irmão de Liam prestou atenção à confusão enquanto cantava, e vislumbrou Claire quase caindo no chão, prestes a ser pisoteada. Parou de cantar, mas continuou tocando, Liam não percebeu que ele parara de cantar, não estava nem aí e seguiu cantando sozinho. Charlie fez sinal para um dos seguranças ir acudi-la no meio do tumulto, e um homem muito forte, parecendo um armário invadiu a confusão e carregou Claire para longe das pessoas. Shannon gritou, vendo que aquele homem levar sua prima:

- Claire! Claire!

Sawyer e Ana-Lucia deixaram o bar e ficaram rodando pela cidade por cerca de meia-hora. Ela deixou que ele dirigisse o seu carro, e os dois conversavam animadamente.

- Eu gosto tanto de andar de carro por Los Angeles à noite, me dá uma sensação boa de adrenalina.- ela abriu totalmente o vidro do carro e deixou que o vento acariciasse seus cabelos.

- Eu também sou um homem da noite, baby, quase um vampiro. A luz do dia me incomoda.- ele sorriu malicioso pra ela, apreciando suas coxas que apareciam de vez em quando a medida que o vento forte levantava seu vestido.

- Hum, quer dizer então que você é um vampiro? Definitivamente, isso é muito pouco pra eu saber sobre você ainda. Em que trabalha?

- E isso vem ao caso?- Sawyer disse debochado. – Eu pelo menos não estou interessado em saber no que você trabalha, estou mais interessado em saber qual é a cor da lingerie que está usando agora.

Ana-Lucia ergueu a sobrancelha:

- Certo. Então você quer jogar? Vamos jogar então. Mas não aqui, vire na próxima rua à esquerda. Quero te levar em um lugar.

Ao entrar novamente no apartamento do médico, Kate pensou em dar meia volta e sair correndo dali porque sabia que estava cometendo uma loucura. Mas a vontade que sentia de estar com ele, no entanto, era muito mais forte, e embora ela não o conhecesse, sentia que podia confiar nele, que ele não iria machucá-la, ao contrário.

Jack não estava agüentando mais, seu cheiro o estava enlouquecendo, mas ele jurou a si mesmo que ia se comportar, dar oportunidade para ela ir embora caso desistisse de tudo. Ele não queria raciocinar naquele momento, caso contrário acabaria com toda aquela loucura. Ficaram se olhando por alguns momentos sem saber o que dizer, até que ela quebrou o silêncio.

- Quer que eu dance pra você?

Jack engoliu em seco e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Fique á vontade, tem uns cds ali, eu não sei se tem alguma música do seu agrado...

- Eu me viro!- ela disse, marota.

Ele foi até o bar e serviu duas taças de vinho, voltando até o sofá e pousando-as na mesinha de centro. Procurou por fotos de Sarah na sala, não queria que Kate visse nenhuma delas, embora ela nem desconfiasse que ele era casado. Por sorte não havia nenhuma, estavam todas em sua outra casa.

- Você quer vinho?- Jack indagou.

- Sim.- ela disse, colocando um cd para tocar. A música encheu o ambiente, "Wicked Game", de Chris Isaac. Se aproximou dele e bebeu um gole da taça de vinho sobre a mesinha.

Jack remexeu-se irrequieto no sofá ao notar que ela iria beijá-lo. Suspirou quando provou o vinho nos lábios dela. Beijaram-se suavemente por alguns momentos, provando-se mutuamente. Ele tentou puxá-la para si no sofá, mas ela afastou-se, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Ainda não...

Kate começou a dançar sensualmente, mais provocante do que em seu show no Bar do Coyote. Deslizou as mãos por seus cabelos e foi descendo, até chegar à blusa tomara que caia. Virou de costas pra ele e começou a soltar os botões da frente, tirando a peça. Jack prendeu a respiração. Como sua vida poderia ter virado de cabeça para baixo em tão pouco tempo? Há dois dias era um homem respeitável e casado. Agora, se sentia apenas um homem no sentido primitivo da palavra, diante de uma linda mulher, que ele mal conhecia, e que se despia pra ele no meio da sua sala.

Ela virou de frente pra ele, a música estava terminando. Kate sentou-se na mesinha de centro, bebeu mais um gole de vinho. Os olhos de Jack perderam-se nos seios dela sob o sutiã preto. Ela entreabriu as pernas, e encarou Jack outra vez pousando a taça de vinho sobre a mesa.

- Vem aqui!- murmurou para ele.

Jack a agarrou acariciando suas coxas e abrindo mais as pernas dela, colocando-se entre elas enquanto beijava seus lábios, seus pescoço, faminto por ela. Kate pensou nessa hora: "Agora não tem mais volta, vou me entregar para ele, estou apaixonada."

Não dava mais para prolongar aquilo, Jack já não agüentava de ansiedade. Kate sentia o corpo entorpecido, as pernas bambas, também não queria esperar mais, precisava senti-lo logo. Soltou o fecho do sutiã e o jogou longe, arqueando o corpo em direção ao rosto de Jack, que beijou os seios dela delicadamente, acariciando-a com carinho. Começou a distribuir beijos pela barriga dela quando se deu conta de que ainda estava inteiramente vestido. Tirou a camisa com pressa, arremessando-a no sofá. Beijou as coxas de Kate, roçando o rosto nas pernas dela. Ela gemeu devido à proximidade que ele estava de sua intimidade.

Mas Jack não era nenhum aproveitador, temia que ela se arrependesse depois por estar se entregando a um estranho. Voltou os olhos castanho-esverdeados, e indagou antes de seguir adiante.

- È isso mesmo que você quer, linda?- acariciava os seios dela com as mãos enquanto esperava por sua resposta.

- Yeah!- Kate respondeu num murmúrio, mordendo os lábios. – Quero fazer amor com você.

Jack a tomou nos braços e a carregou para o quarto, deitando-a delicadamente na cama. Kate desfez-se da saia e da calcinha, ficando completamente nua na cama, pronta para ele. Jack despiu-se da calça e da cueca boxer. Ficou alguns segundos vislumbrando-a nua na penumbra do quarto, cujo um único abajur estava aceso. Ele observou cada detalhe do corpo dela, queria gravar tudo na sua mente para sempre.

- Jack!- Kate o chamou impaciente, extasiada com o corpo dele.

Jack deitou-se sobre ela, se acomodando entre suas pernas e a tomou para si enquanto beijava seus lábios. Kate envolveu suas pernas no corpo dele e gemeu satisfeita ao senti-lo dentro de si. Por mais que fossem estranhos um ao outro, estarem fazendo amor parecia a coisa mais natural do mundo, como se conhecem há muito tempo ou fossem predestinados um ao outro. Uma lágrima rolou dos olhos de Kate ao constatar tal sensação. Jack notou isso, e preocupou-se, parando de se mover nela.

- Kate, você quer parar? Estou te machucando?

- Não, não pare!- ela disse puxando para mais perto de si, sentindo-o mais profundo nela.

Jack gemeu quando ela fez isso, mas ainda estava preocupado:

- Não precisa ir até o fim só porque começamos, eu posso parar agora...

- Cala a boca Jack!- ela disse agressiva, surpreendendo-o. – Eu te quero, me leva até o céu!

Ele voltou a mover-se nela, com mais intensidade do que antes, arrancando suspiros e gemidos altos de prazer dela.

- Oh Jack, assim, mais rápido...

Àquela altura Jack já havia perdido todo o controle, deixando-se levar pelo imenso prazer que estava sentindo. O clímax veio rápido, inundando os dois num mar de sensações deliciosas. Separaram-se na cama.

Kate sentiu uma fraqueza repentina tomar-lhe. Sua cabeça começou a doer e o peito a arder. Ela espirrou. Jack sorriu e disse:

- Saúde!

Ela retribuiu o sorriso e espirrou outra vez. O corpo todo começou a doer, acompanhando a dor na cabeça. Kate se sentiu desconfortável. Estava nua na cama de um desconhecido e espirrando sem parar.

- Você está bem?- indagou Jack, preocupado. O lado médico assumindo.

- Acho que a gripe me pegou, a chuva de ontem.- ela disse, tímida, tentando inutilmente se cobrir com os braços.

- Hey, você está com febre!- disse Jack, tocando a testa dela. Percebeu que ela estava corada, e sorriu, maroto: - Não vai me dizer que está com vergonha de mim?

Kate nada disse, apenas desviou seus olhos dos dele. Jack riu. Ela irritou-se: - Por que está rindo de mim?

- Não estou rindo de você. Estou rindo dessa sua bobagem. Ele segurou os braços dela, prendendo no alto de sua cabeça. Kate debateu-se tentando soltar os braços, mas Jack segurou-os firme. – Por que não quer que eu olhe você? È tão bonita, tão delicada.

Ela voltou seus olhos para ele outra vez.

- A sua pele é tão macia.- ele soltou os braços dela e acariciou-a outra vez, começando pelo pescoço. – E os seus seios pequenos, perfeitos...- provou os seios dela, sugando-os delicadamente.

- Oh Jack...- ele a estava enlouquecendo outra vez, como isso seria possível? Ela se indagava.

Kate estava com febre, mas não era só febre por causa da gripe, era uma febre de desejo que não passava. Ele continuou sua exploração por todo o corpo dela, sussurrando palavras enlouquecedoras em seu ouvido. E quando ela se deu conta, ela o tinha dentro de si outra vez, movendo-se nela com paixão.

- Kate! – Jack a chamou durante o ato.

- Yeah...- foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer diante da sensação maravilhosa que sentia.

- Você fica ainda mais linda quando está fazendo amor.

Ela sorriu e se entregou novamente ao ápice do prazer. Afastaram-se um do outro respirando com dificuldade. Kate voltou a espirrar, e dessa vez sentiu como se seu corpo fosse se partir em dois. Jack tocou a testa dela novamente: - Sua febre está aumentando.

Kate começou a sentir frio e tiritou na cama. Rapidamente, Jack vestiu a cueca boxer e pegou um cobertor no armário, envolvendo-a nele.

- Fica quietinha, que eu vou cuidar de você. Volto logo.- ele a beijou na testa. Vestiu a calça e saiu do quarto.

Kate fechou os olhos e sorriu, a gripe não importava, tinha o melhor médico do mundo para cuidar dela.

O céu estava coberto de estrelas, totalmente sem nuvens. Uma brisa leve tocava os rostos de Sawyer e Ana-Lucia, deitados sobre o capô do carro admirando o céu estrelado. O rádio do carro tocava "Soldier of love" do Pearl Jam. Ele brincava com a mão dela direita dela, sentindo uma sensação de paz muito boa dentro de si.

- Eu gostei desse lugar. Você vem sempre aqui?- Sawyer indagou.

- Yeah!- ela respondeu. – Desde que eu era adolescente, venho aqui quando quero ficar sozinha ou quando tenho uma boa companhia.

O lugar era uma espécie de refúgio secreto da confusão urbana de Los Angeles. Um pequeno bosque encravado no coração da metrópole, bem simples, uma pracinha e um chafariz com dois bancos rodeados de árvores. Mas Ana-Lucia realmente adorava aquele lugar, de verdade. Era um dos melhores lugares no mundo na sua opinião para se observar as estrelas.

- Você é uma garota difícil, hein?- ele gracejou. – Está até agora resistindo ao meu charme...

Sawyer aproximou seu rosto do dela, procurando seus lábios para beijá-los, Ana-Lucia deixou que ele chegasse bem perto e então desviou o rosto, marota.

- Pôxa Lulu, eu não ganho nem um beijo...

- Tudo a seu tempo cowboy, eu não costumo beijar no primeiro encontro.

- Isso não é problema pra mim, amor. Podemos fazer outras coisas.- ele disse colocando a mão na coxa dela, por pouco não descobriu a mini-pistola que ela trazia presa à perna, metida num coldre.

Ana afastou a mão dele com delicadeza, sem dar bandeira.

- Nada disso! Você ainda não me disse nada sobre você, a única coisa que eu sei, é que você é um vampiro e tem uma moto.

- Está certo. Concordo. Mas você também não me disse nada sobre você.

- Você disse que não queria saber.- ela retorquiu. – Só está interessado na cor da minha lingerie. Aposto que quando nos conhecemos só reparou no meu traseiro.

- Não, isso não é verdade. Seu traseiro é muito interessante baby. Ela riu. - Mas o seu rosto é lindo. Gosto dos seus olhos escuros misteriosos, do seu cabelo macio.- Sawyer disse acariciando os cabelos negros dela.

Ana-Lucia se arrepiou ao toque, e se aconchegou mais nele.

- Me abraça!.- ela pediu, carinhosa.

Sawyer a abraçou forte, e beijou sua face, depois a ponta do nariz até dar um selinho em seus lábios. Ana-Lucia se afastou, rindo: - Nada de beijo na boca!

- Por que, a sua mãe vai te brigar!- ele debochou, e insistiu em beijá-la.

- Hey, hey!- ela disse empurrando-o. –Assim não, eu te disse que íamos jogar, não disse?

Sawyer voltou os olhos azuis pra ela, e deu um belo sorriso que fez Ana pensar: "Que homem mais lindo"!

- E qual é o jogo, chica?

- O jogo é bem simples: Você me conta o que eu quiser saber, e eu te conto o que você quiser saber ao meu respeito.

- Eu gostei da idéia. Tudo bem, mas e se tiver alguma coisa que não quisermos responder de jeito nenhum, vai ter prenda?

- Prenda?

- È, prenda! Tipo, você não querer me dizer o que fez no verão passado então sua prenda seria me dar um beijo.

Ele se aproximou bastante dela, olhando-a de um jeito irresistível: - Lu, como eu quero beijar a sua boca agora!

Ana-Lucia sentiu vontade de pular no pescoço dele e beijá-lo sem parar. Sawyer mexia muito com ela, e há muito tempo que ela não se sentia assim. Depois do pai de Inês tivera uma ou duas aventuras, mas nada importante, simplesmente não conseguia mais sentir desejo. Chegou até a pensar que jamais sentiria outra vez, mas estava enganada. Sawyer fazia seu sangue ferver, o corpo todo pulsar.

- Está bem, concordo com essa regra, mas se quer mesmo me beijar, vamos jogar então!

- Tudo bem docinho. Pergunte o que quiser, sou um livro aberto.

- Ok, em que você trabalha?

- Bom, não me orgulho muito do meu emprego, mas bem, eu trabalho na cozinha do Restaurante "A Escotilha".

- Sério?- ela disse pensando em Marshall que não estava muito longe dali, ouvindo tudo o que eles diziam através da escuta que ela trazia no colar. Se Marshall pensava que iam conseguir arrancar alguma coisa de Sawyer assim tão fácil, ele estava muito enganado. Ele era mesmo muito esperto, diria a ela apenas o que podia contar sobre ele.

- E o que mais?- ele indagou. – Quer saber meu sorvete preferido também? Chocolate. Estou tentando parar de fumar, meu programa de tv favorito é Arquivo x, minha vida financeira anda uma droga e moro com uma prima chata. Está bom pra você?

- Você mora com sua prima mesmo ou é casado e está tentando me enrolar?

- Não, eu moro com a minha prima. Prometi ao meu tio que cuidaria dela quando ele morreu. Satisfeita?

Ana-Lucia sorriu: - Por enquanto...

- Certo. Agora é a minha vez, e a primeira coisa que eu quero saber é qual a cor da sua lingerie?

- Você é persistente!- ela disse maliciosa. – Mas essa não é uma pergunta sobre a minha vida.

- Ei, você não disse que as perguntas tinham que ser sobre a vida, mas sim sobre o que eu quisesse saber a respeito de você. E, como não respondeu, vai ter que pagar a prenda. – Quero saber que gosto tem os seus lábios.- Sawyer disse, puxando-a para si, pressionando uma mão em sua nuca.

Ana-Lucia não resistiu e deixou-se beijar, sentindo a língua dele invadindo a sua boca bem devagar. Como o beijo dele era bom, ela pensava. Doce e selvagem ao mesmo tempo. Sawyer a deitou no capô e dos lábios passou para o pescoço, mordiscando-o. Ana-Lucia sabia que tinha de dar um basta ou então todo mundo ia saber no FBI que ela havia se entregado ao homem que estavam tentando prender já que Marshall estava ouvindo tudo, e isso não seria nada bom para a sua carreira. Com esforço, conseguiu afastá-lo de si.

- Eu preciso ir pra casa, eu trabalho amanhã.

- Não baby, agora que estava ficando bom.- Sawyer reclamou fazendo beicinho.

- Eu preciso mesmo ir.- ela disse se recompondo.

- Mas nós vamos nos ver de novo, não é?- Sawyer perguntou inseguro, pela primeira vez sentia vontade de um segundo encontro com a mesma mulher. Ana-Lucia era a primeira que lhe resistia.

- Sí, cariño.- ela respondeu. – Eu gostei muito do seu beijo.

E dizendo isso, ela o beijou de novo, intensamente, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior dele. Sawyer a agarrou pela cintura apertando-a junto de si. Ana-Lucia se soltou dele e disse: - Vamos!

Sawyer concordou e os dois entraram no carro. Ela voltaria ao Bar do Coyote onde ele tinha deixado sua moto. Sawyer se lembrou que quando chegasse em casa teria uma longa conversa com sua priminha. Que história era aquela de ficar "encubando" namorado, afinal?

Jack estava na cozinha de seu apartamento, preparando uma deliciosa sopinha para Kate. Ele havia ido até o supermercado 24 horas e comprado alguns remédios para a gripe, vitamina C, e sopa de galinha instantânea para ela. Tudo para fazê-la melhorar. Jack ainda estava nas nuvens com o que havia acontecido, sentia-se imensamente feliz.

Terminou de fazer a sopa e foi até o quarto ver como ela estava. Já tinha administrado o anti-térmico para baixar a febre. Tocou sua testa, a febre estava baixando. Deu-lhe um beijinho no pescoço, Kate sorriu, mas não abriu os olhos.

- Sua sopa está pronta, doentinha!- ele disse.

- Mas eu não quero me levantar daqui!- ela choramingou.

- Não se preocupe, não precisa se levantar. Vou trazer sua sopa aqui!

- Vai me dar sopa na "boquinha"?- ela gracejou.

- Yeah, e com direito à aviãozinho!- ele respondeu, rindo.

Voltou para a cozinha, pôs a sopa numa tigela, quando o seu celular tocou estridente. Jack olhou para o relógio de parede da cozinha, eram mais de duas da manhã. Quem poderia estar ligando aquela hora? Seria do hospital? Atendeu sem prestar atenção ao número no visor.

- Alô?

- Jack, aqui é a Shannon.

A voz dela parecia apreensiva no telefone.

- Prima? O que foi? Alguma coisa com seu pai?

- Não, primo. È a Claire.

- Claire? O que aconteceu com ela?- ele indagou, nervoso.

- Eu não sei. Estamos aqui no Teatro do Centro, viemos ver o show da Driveshaft. Mas aí, durante o show um dos seguranças apareceu do nada e levou a Claire. Eu e Nikki estamos desesperadas, não sabemos para onde a levaram. E o celular dela não atende! Não ligamos para o tio Cristian, porque sabemos que a Claire vai ficar encrencada porque mentiu pra ele dizendo que íamos ficar na casa da Nikki estudando.

- O segurança a levou? Mas por que? Já tentaram chamar alguém da organização do show?

- Ninguém nos diz nada, Jack. Não sabemos o que fazer!

- Está bem, Shannon. Me esperem, que eu estou indo pra aí.- ele desligou o celular e pegou a tigela de sopa de cima da mesa.

Encontrou Kate sentada na cama, usando uma das camisas dele.

- Eu espero que não se importe, peguei essa camisa no seu armário!

- Não, tudo bem.- Jack disse pousando a tigela de sopa no criado-mudo.

- O que houve? Você parece preocupado.

- Kate, eu vou ter que sair para resolver uma emergência de família.

- Certo.- Kate disse se levantando da cama. – Eu devo ir embora, então.

- Não!- Jack falou fazendo-a sentar-se na cama outra vez. – Por favor não vá embora, eu volto assim que puder. Tome a sopa e descanse bastante. Ainda não estou pronto para deixar você ir.

Ele a beijou, envolvendo os braços no corpo dela por alguns instantes. Assim que a soltou, Kate disse, sorrindo:

- Ok, me convenceu! Eu espero por você.

- Fique à vontade, eu vou fazer de tudo para voltar logo.

Jack pegou a chave do carro e saiu do apartamento, levando a jóia que daria de presente a ela, consigo. Estava ansioso para entregá-la, mas só poderia fazer isso quando voltasse. Estava intrigado, que história era essa de um segurança do show sumir com sua irmã?

Continua...


	4. Tudo quase perfeito

Capítulo 4-Tudo quase perfeito.

Claire piscou os olhos devagar, tentando se situar no lugar onde estava. Ouvia vozes discutindo, e não sabia se eram reais ou faziam parte do seu subsconsciente. A cabeça estava pesada, e o enjôo que a estava afligindo nas últimas duas semanas voltava a lhe incomodar.

- Você enlouqueceu, irmãozinho?- bradou Liam para Charlie. – Por que mandou trazerem essa garota pra cá?

- Você me chamando de louco, Liam, que grande piada!- debochou Charlie. – Até parece que você nunca traz garotas pra cá.

- È verdade, eu trago. Mas nunca trouxe uma desacordada, elas vem de livre e espontânea vontade, irmãozinho.

- O quê, Liam? Você pensa que eu trouxe essa garota pra me aproveitar dela como as que você traz pra cá. Nada disso, pedi que o Marlon a trouxesse porque vi que ela estava passando mal no meio do show e seria pisoteada por aqueles fãs alucinados.

- Sei, sei!- retrucou Liam. – E o fato de ela ser linda não teve nenhuma influência sobre sua decisão, né?

- Cala a boca, Liam! Ela acordou!- avisou Charlie quando se deparou com os enormes olhos azuis de Claire encarando-os.

- Onde é que eu estou?- ela indagou um pouco assustada.

Charlie sorriu para ela:

- Você está no camarim da Driveshaft, e não é um sonho.

Ela sorriu, embaraçada: - Você é...

- Isso mesmo, Charlie Pace, seu escravo!- ele disse, beijando a mão dela.

Liam balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Depois sou eu quem me aproveito da fama. Vou indo, tomar "uma" lá fora.

- Ô Liam!- ralhou Charlie. – Como é que você diz esse tipo de coisa na frente de uma fã?

- Qual é, irmãozinho? Até parece que ela não imagina como seja os bastidores do mundo do Rock. Vou nessa!

Charlie sorriu sem graça, e pigarreou tentando mudar de assunto.

- Então, qual que é o seu nome?

- Claire Shephard.- ela respondeu, muito contente por estar ali. Shannon e Nikki não iriam acreditar. Mas onde elas estavam? Pensou. – Como foi que eu cheguei aqui? Eu estava na platéia com a minha prima e uma amiga...

- Eu vi você sentindo-se mal lá do palco, então pedi ao segurança que trouxesse você pra cá. Fiquei preocupado sabe, tem muita gente louca em show de rock.

Claire riu: - È, eu sei.

- O que você faz Claire, além de ser amante do rock?

- Bem eu, estudo e...

Os dois começaram a ter uma agradável conversa no camarim, Claire até se esqueceu de Shannon e Nikki que deveriam estar muito preocupadas com ela. Enquanto isso, Jack dirigia o mais rápido que podia para o teatro do centro, ansioso por saber se a irmã estava bem. Era madrugada e as ruas estavam praticamente vazias, mesmo assim isso não evitou que ele distraído batesse de frente com outro carro, cuja motorista também vinha distraída com seus próprios pensamentos. O barulho da batida ecoou pela avenida, quebrando o silêncio da noite.

- Oh, droga!- Ana-Lucia esbravejou assim que se refez do susto momentâneo de ter batido de frente com outro carro. Com o impacto da batida, seu corpo foi jogado para a frente, mas o cinto de segurança assegurou que ela não se machucasse, assim como o airbag no volante também funcionou direitinho.

Jack no outro carro, também não se machucou. Desafivelou o cinto de segurança e desceu imediatamente do carro para ver se o motorista do outro veículo estava bem. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao se deparar com Ana-Lucia. Ela desceu do carro muito zangada, xingando:

- Ô imbecil, você tirou a sua carteira de motorista por correspondência?

Mas quando ela notou que era Jack quem estava diante dela, ficou muito embaraçada.

- Oh, me desculpe.- ela disse. – Não sabia que era você.

- Você está bem, Ana-Lucia?- ele perguntou.

- Eu estou.- ela respondeu sem conseguir conter um sorriso. – Que situação, né?

- Parece que estamos destinados a nos encontrar em situações estranhas.- Jack respondeu.

Jack e Ana-Lucia se assustaram e saíram correndo quando viram uma fumaça preta e fedorenta sair do carro dela. Ficaram olhando para os carros, esperando que explodissem a qualquer momento, mas não aconteceu. Entreolharam-se com expressão de dúvida e dispararam a rir em seguida, resolvendo voltar para perto dos veículos.

- Não foi dessa vez...- Ana-Lucia comentou divertida.

Jack riu mais uma vez, que mais faltava acontecer aquela noite?

- Bem, vejo que o meu carro está em desgraça. Mas o seu Jack, acho que tem jeito.

- Não sei não, Ana. Não está saindo fumaça, mas eu acredito que o motor tenha sido danificado com a batida! Droga, logo hoje que estou com muita pressa! Vou telefonar para o guincho, depois pego um táxi...

Ana-Lucia balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Guincho? Esquece! Eles demoram um século pra chegar, e os mecânicos são uns incompetentes. Se está mesmo com pressa de sair daqui, eu posso dar uma olhada no seu carro.

- Você?- Jack estranhou. – Entende de carros?

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha, marota, já se aproximando do carro:

- Entendo de muitas coisas.

Abriu o capô e fez uma careta ao se deparar com uma grande quantidade de fumaça saindo do motor.

- Você disse que não tinha fumaça...

- Parece que eu me enganei...- divertiu-se Jack.

- O motor está muito quente, mas não houve danos no carburador. Então eu vou só emendar esse fio aqui com esse e...

Jack ficou observando ela trabalhar, impressionado com a destreza dela para consertar carros.

- Assim, acho que vai dar certo!- ela avisou. – Tenta dar a partida!

Ele entrou no carro e fez o que ela pediu. O motor saiu arrancando de primeira.

- Nossa! O que você fez?

- Nada demais.- ela respondeu. – Só uns ajustes pra ele agüentar te levar onde você está desesperado pra ir! Mas você vai precisar levá-lo a um mecânico amanhã assim mesmo, ou o "Jackmóvel" vai te deixar na mão outra vez.

- Obrigado, Ana. Você me ajudou muito.- Jack disse, sorrindo para ela.

- Então, até mais!- ela disse. – Vou tentar arranjar um táxi, sei lá! O caso do meu carro é mais complicado, só um guincho mesmo.

Jack pensou por alguns segundos, e teve uma idéia:

- Você está com muita pressa de chegar à sua casa?

- Bem, acho que pressa não é a palavra.- Ana respondeu. – Mas sim, gostaria de chegar logo em casa pra ver a minha garotinha. Ela está com a babá, a minha mãe não pôde ficar tomando conta dela pra mim hoje então...

- Certo, eu entendo. Mas estou te perguntando isso porque gostaria de te pedir um favor, mas se você precisa chegar logo à sua casa...

- Manda!- ela disse. – Pode pedir!

- Está com o seu distintivo?- Jack indagou.

- Yeah, estou. Mas...

Ele foi direto ao assunto:

- A minha irmã, Claire, foi ao show daquela banda Driveshaft . A minha prima, que foi com ela, me ligou há cerca de meia hora dizendo que a Claire sumiu durante o show, que foi levada por um segurança. E agora o show terminou e elas não conseguem encontrá-la, a produção diz que não sabem dela. Então certamente terei problemas para descobrir onde ela está, por isso pensei que você sendo policial...

- Já entendi! Você quer fazer uma "pressãozinha" nos caras?

- Exato.- Jack disse. – Sei que não está uniformizada...- ele comentou por causa do provocante vestido que ela usava. – Mas acho que o distintivo será suficiente...

Ana-Lucia sorriu, e ergueu o vestido um pouco acima da altura da coxa, revelando a arma escondida: - Que seja! Mas estou armada!

Por alguns milésimos de segundos, ao ver a arma presa na coxa dela, Jack deixou-se viajar pelo campo fértil das fantasias masculinas, mas logo concentrou seu pensamento no que tinha de fazer, e disse à ela:

- Você tem uma arma? Melhor ainda!

Ana-Lucia entrou no carro dele, sentando-se no banco do carona e pondo o cinto. Jack deu a ré com o carro. O pára-choque tinha ficado um tanto amassado, mas nada que pudesse atrapalhar. Jack estava curioso sobre o que ela estava fazendo de madrugada na rua, dirigindo com tanta pressa e vestida daquele jeito. Não se conteve e perguntou, divertido:

- Costuma patrulhar nesses trajes?

Ana-Lucia riu, e limitou-se em responder: - Ossos do ofício!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sawyer chegou em casa cantarolando pelos corredores. Apesar de não ter conseguido nada, achou que o seu encontro com Ana-Lucia foi muito produtivo. Era uma sensação nova, ter algo por que esperar. Geralmente conseguia tudo muito fácil, nenhuma mulher era capaz de resistir ao seu charme. Mas Ana-Lucia resistira bravamente, o que significava que ela era uma adversária a sua altura. Não tinham marcado um próximo encontro, mas era óbvio que isso aconteceria. Bastava ele ligar pra ela e levá-la a um lugar tão diferente e empolgante quanto o que ela lhe levara aquela noite. Era só uma questão de tempo até tê-la em sua cama.

Distraído, não viu quando um vulto que aparentemente estava sentado à porta de seu apartamento com outro vulto menor se levantou e foi até ele. Sawyer assustou-se, as luzes do corredor do prédio estavam apagadas, e ele indagou:

- Quem está aí? Kate, é você?

- Sawyer?- indagou uma voz feminina familiar, mas não era a de sua prima Kate.

- Juliet?- Sawyer espantou-se. – O que está fazendo aqui?

Procurou pelo interruptor de energia elétrica do corredor que coincidentemente ficava próximo à sua porta e o acendeu. Estava apagado porque provavelmente Bernard, o senhorio, estava com aquela história de poupar energia outra vez. Assim que a luz se acendeu, Sawyer espantou-se ainda mais ao ver Juliet com um imenso olho roxo. Seu filho Jimmy, de seis anos segurava amedrontado sua mão, com cara de choro.

- Eu é que pergunto? O que você está fazendo aqui? Esse não é o apartamento da Molly?- ela indagou, surpresa em vê-lo ali.

- Na verdade, meu e dela.- Sawyer respondeu.

- Vocês estão juntos?- ela não se conteve em perguntar.

Sawyer respirou fundo: - Acho que mais importante do que saber se eu e ela estamos juntos, é você me contar o motivo desse seu olho roxo. Foi o Ben?

Juliet fez cara de sofrimento, e Sawyer falou:

- È melhor você entrar. O garoto deve estar com sono. Vem!

Ela assentiu, seguindo-o para dentro do apartamento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Muitos fãs ainda se aglomeravam em frente ao teatro onde há pouco havia acontecido o show da banda Driveshaft. Todo mundo aguardando que seus ídolos saíssem para tentar tirar uma foto, conseguir um autógrafo ou até mesmo tocá-los. Jack estacionou do outro lado da rua por causa da confusão e atravessou a rua com Ana-Lucia. Os dois passando cm dificuldade por entre os fãs, tendo que empurrar um ou outro para chegar à entrada do teatro. Encontraram Shannon e Nikki na porta discutindo com um segurança.

- Vão pra casa meninas, já disse que não tem nenhuma garota lá dentro. Só a banda, que vai sair daqui a pouco.

- Você é um mentiroso!- gritou Shannon. – Minha prima está lá dentro, tenho certeza!

- Shannon!- gritou Jack ao vê-las.

- Shannon, é o Dr. Shephard!- avisou Nikki.

- Jack!- Shannon gritou indo até ele.

- E a Claire?- ele indagou. – Ainda está lá dentro?

- Sim, está! Mas esses seguranças não nos deixam entrar para procurá-la.

- Vão deixar!- disse Jack, cheio de moral.

Foi quando as duas perceberam que ele estava acompanhado de uma mulher.

- Quem é ela?- questionou Shannon.

- Alguém que vai nos ajudar!- Jack respondeu.

Ana-Lucia se aproximou do segurança na porta do teatro com cara de "poucos amigos", e indagou ríspida:

- Onde está Claire Shephard?

- Do que você está falando?- perguntou o segurança, se fazendo de desentendido.

- Estou falando de Claire Shephard, uma garota loira, baixinha, de olhos azuis, que veio com as amigas pra esse show e desapareceu misteriosamente.

- Eu já disse que não sei de nada disso! Duas garotas estão aqui me amolando há um bom tempo, e eu já estou perdendo a paciência!- o homem disse, muito grosso.

- Eu também!- Ana-Lucia respondeu no mesmo tom, mostrando a insígnia de agente federal.

O segurança tremeu nas bases. Não queria problemas com a polícia.

- Bem, talvez ela esteja lá dentro, mas você sabe como são essas coisas, né? Os patrões convidam as fãs para irem até o camarim deles e elas vão de livre e espontânea vontade...

Ana-Lucia lançou um olhar ameaçador ao homem:

- Vai nos deixar entrar ou eu vou ter que mostrar a minha arma também?

- Eu também estou armado!- ameaçou o segurança com orgulho ferido, vendo que algumas pessoas prestavam atenção e riam ao vê-lo sendo ameaçado por uma mulher que tinha abaixo do dobro da sua estatura. Mas Ana-Lucia sabia ser respeitada:

- Pois eu te garanto que sou mais rápida no gatilho!

O homem deu um passo pra trás, a arma que ele tinha, presa na cintura não estava carregada, era só pra assustar.

- E então, vai nos deixar entrar ou não?- perguntou Ana-Lucia com a mão devidamente posicionada sobre a coxa, caso precisasse retirar a arma.

Resignado, o segurança finalmente deu passagem e deixou eles entrarem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Manteiga de amendoim? Sério mesmo? Eu também adoro manteiga de amendoim!- exclamou Charlie, empolgado.

Ele e Claire já estavam conversando há quase uma hora, descobrindo mil e uma afinidades entre eles. Charlie estava achando maravilhoso conversar com uma garota normal depois de tanto tempo. Estava cansado da tietagem das fãs, das festas exageradas, da bebida, das transas fáceis. Claire era uma linda garota, inteligente e meiga, de bochechas coradas e olhos muito azuis. Ao contrário das outras fãs da Driveshaft, ela não era do tipo deslumbrada, estava muito feliz de poder conversar com seu ídolo, e ao invés de ficar dando gritos histéricos ou desmaiando como outras fariam, Claire preferia aproveitar o momento para conversar, trocar idéias.

- Sério mesmo, sou tão alucinada por manteiga de amendoim que quando era criança comi tanto uma vez que fiquei doente.

Charlie riu do jeito espontâneo de Claire. Ficou admirando seu belo rosto.

- Você parece uma princesa, sabia? Como a das histórias que a mamãe me contava quando eu era criança.

Claire sentiu-se tímida com o elogio:

- Ah, para com isso, Charlie. De princesa eu não tenho nada.

- Não seja tão modesta...- insistiu Charlie.

Os dois ficaram sorrindo um para o outro, se olhando ternamente. A sensação que tinham era de que algo muito especial estava acontecendo naquele momento, como se o destino tivesse conspirado para se encontrarem.

- Claire, posso te fazer uma pergunta muito pessoal?

Claire riu, embaraçada.

- Acho que era eu quem devia estar te fazendo perguntas pessoais, afinal eu é quem sou sua fã!

- Não, não.- disse Charlie. – A partir do momento que vi você do palco, eu que virei seu fã. Então, posso perguntar?

- Pergunte!- Claire assentiu.

Charlie hesitou um pouco, tímido, mas finalmente perguntou:

- Você tem namorado? Digo, está com alguém, sei lá...

Claire ia responder quando Liam entrou no camarim completamente bêbado e irritado, acompanhado de três garotas loiras, vestidas em trajes sumários.

- Ô irmãozinho, eu falei que era loucura trazer essa garota pra cá. O Marlon acabou de me avisar que o irmão dela está aí com uma agente federal procurando por ela. Imagina só, essa policial vai querer vasculhar tudo por aqui e vai descobrir você sabe o quê!

- Cala a boca, Liam!- pediu Charlie, preocupado. Não queria que Claire entendesse do que ele estava falando.

- O Jack está aqui?- indagou Claire ao ouvir as palavras de Liam. – Ai, meu Deus! Será que o papai está aqui também? Ele vai me matar quando descobrir que vim pro show escondida.

- Ei, não pode entrar aqui não!- dizia desesperado Marlon para Ana-Lucia, mas ela o estava ignorando.

- Eu entro onde eu quiser!- ela disse, sem se deixar abalar.

Empurrou a porta do camarim onde eles estavam, seguida de Jack, Shannon e Nikki.

- Acho que encontramos, Jack!- disse Ana-Lucia, sorrindo com a sensação de dever cumprido.

- Claire, era aqui que você estava o tempo todo? Ficamos preocupados!- disse Jack se dirigindo até a irmã. – Por que não ligou para a Shannon, pra dizer que estava bem?

- Ah, é que eu acabei me distraindo conversando com o Charlie.- ela respondeu calmamente. – Charlie, esse é o meu irmão Jack Shephard.

Charlie estendeu a mão pra ele, que a apertou educadamente. Liam olhava tudo de soslaio no canto do camarim, não queria que a policial resolvesse de uma hora pra outra fazer uma inspeção no local. Shannon e Nikki estavam estáticas, paradas à porta, não acreditando que estavam no camarim da Driveshaft.

Ana-Lucia se escorou na parede, estava muito cansada. Precisava de uma boa noite de sono, pois no dia seguinte era o aniversário da filha e ela teria muito o que fazer. Shannon e Nikki não resistiram, e enquanto Jack conversava com Charlie e Claire elas se aproximaram de Liam e pediram seu autógrafo. As peruas que o acompanhavam estavam jogadas no sofá, muito bêbadas também.

- Que bom que está bem, Claire. Mas como veio parar aqui? A Shannon me disse que um segurança te trouxe...

- Eu pedi que a trouxessem.- disse Charlie. – Eu estava cantando no palco e vi ela passando mal no meio da multidão.

- Você passou mal?- preocupou-se Jack.

- Foi, mas eu já tô bem. Não precisa se preocupar. O Charlie foi muito legal em ter me ajudado. Eu que errei, devia ter avisado as meninas.

- Isso mesmo!- disse Liam enquanto assinava autógrafos para Shannon e Nikki. – Foi tudo um mal entendido, não precisa prender ninguém!- sua voz saindo estranha

- E quem falou em prender?- perguntou Ana-Lucia. – Por acaso existe algum motivo aqui pra isso?

- Ah não, não, dona policial! O meu irmão está só cansado do show. Liga pra ele não!- disse Charlie.

- Acho melhor irmos então!- disse Jack, com autoridade. Estava agoniado para voltar logo pro apartamento, estava com medo que Kate tivesse ido embora. Esperava sinceramente que não.

Finalmente, a comitiva deixou o teatro. Charlie teve o cuidado de dar discretamente à Claire um papelzinho com o número do seu celular para que ela ligasse, não queria perder o contato. Ela ficou muito feliz com isso e guardou o papel no bolso. Antes que Claire entrasse no carro de Shannon, Jack avisou para a irmã:

- Não vou contar nada dessa sua aventura pro papai, mas eu espero que essa tenha sido a primeira e última vez que você sai escondida de casa.

Ele deu a partida no carro. Ana-Lucia falou:

- Não seja tão duro com ela, é uma adolescente. O que ela fez é normal! Nunca cometeu nenhuma loucura?

Jack sorriu se lembrando da loucura que cometera aquela noite mesmo. Não estava nenhum pouco arrependido, só queria voltar pro seu apartamento e cometer um pouco mais daquela loucura. Ele deixou Ana-Lucia em casa, e ficou surpreso ao descobrir que o apartamento dela não ficava muito longe do seu. Quando ela desceu do carro, Jack apressou-se em agradecer o favor:

- Obrigado por ter me ajudado com a minha irmã.

- Que nada!- ela disse. – Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer por ter batido no seu carro.

- Mas a culpa não foi sua, eu estava distraído.

- Mas eu também estava.- ela retorquiu. – Então deixa pra lá, pelo menos estamos inteiros.

Jack sorriu.

- Escuta, vai fazer o que amanhã?- Ana-Lucia indagou.

- Nada de especial, eu acho. Por que?

- Minha filha faz aniversário amanhã, vou dar uma festinha. Gostaria de vir?

- Claro, eu adoraria. A que horas?

- Às seis.- ela respondeu.

- Então, nos vemos amanhã, Ana. Até.

- Tchau!- disse Ana-Lucia e se encaminhou para a portaria do seu prédio.

Jack seguiu para o seu apartamento, ansioso por saber se Kate ainda estava lá. Ao chegar mal cumprimentou o porteiro, pegou o elevador e logo estava em casa. Entrou na sala sem fazer barulho, tirou os sapatos, o casaco e a camisa. Quando chegou no quarto, ficou muito feliz de vê-la dormindo gostoso esparramada na cama, ainda vestida na camisa dele. Tirou as calças, ficando só de boxer, deitou-se na cama com ela e encheu-a de beijinhos nas costas. Kate remexeu-se na cama, sorrindo de olhos fechados.

- Você voltou...- ela disse manhosa.

- Voltei pra você, bebê!- ele disse, carinhoso.

XXXXXXXXXXX

- Eu já estava quase indo embora!- Kate brincou se aconchegando a ele.

Jack sorriu:

- Se você tivesse ido embora, eu iria atrás de você. Acha que vai se livrar assim tão fácil de mim?

Kate o beijou, faminta por ele outra vez. Mas Jack tocou sua testa, querendo saber se a febre tinha baixado.

- Você ainda está quente!- ele disse com seriedade.

- Pode apostar que eu estou!- ela gracejou.

- Estou falando sério, Kate. È melhor tirarmos a sua temperatura.

E dizendo isso, ele levantou-se da cama e foi procurar o termômetro na caixa de primeiros-socorros no banheiro. Kate indagou do quarto:

- Conseguiu resolver o seu problema familiar?

- Sim.- ele respondeu voltando para o quarto com o termômetro.

- Deve ter sido algo sério pra você ter que sair de casa de madrugada.- ela especulou.

- Na verdade, não foi tão sério assim. Eu te falei que tenho uma irmã adolescente, isso já diz tudo né?

Kate não respondeu, apenas sorriu.

- Bom, deixemos a minha irmã pra lá. Agora eu quero cuidar de você.

Jack colocou o termômetro embaixo do braço dela e acariciou seus cabelos. Kate ficou olhando-o intensamente, seu coração batendo forte. Ele pacientemente esperou pelo sinal do termômetro, e Kate ao contrário dele não estava disposta a ser tão paciente. Ela nunca se sentira assim por nenhum homem, não conseguia parar de desejar Jack, e agora que tinha provado do amor dele, queria mais. Por isso não foi embora, agüentando a ansiedade pela volta dele ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia embaraçada de estar passando a noite no apartamento de um estranho. Não, ele não era um estranho, ela concluiu. Era o seu homem agora, seu território.

- Jack...- ela murmurou acariciando a mão dele.

Ele voltou seus olhos para ela, encarando-a de um jeito que a fez estremecer ligeiramente.

- O que foi? Está sentindo alguma coisa?

- Sim.-ela disse, mordendo os lábios sensualmente. – Estou sentindo vontade de você.

Dessa vez foi Jack quem estremeceu. O termômetro apitou quebrando um pouco a tensão. Os dois acabaram rindo. Jack checou a temperatura dela, trinta e oito e meio.

- Você está com febre sim, mas não está muito alta. Tomou os remédios que eu trouxe?

- Yeah!- ela disse. – Fiz tudinho o que o meu médico mandou! E agora, mas alguma ordem, doutor?- ela indagou maliciosa.

Jack entrou no jogo dela, fazendo-se de sério:

- Sim, claro. Eu quero que você tire tudo o que está usando para eu te examinar. Sabe como é, preciso ter certeza que você está bem.

Kate riu: - Yes, doc!

Ela então se levantou da cama, livrando-se do cobertor e começou a se despir da camisa de Jack, botão por botão. Pronto, já estava nua diante dele outra vez, a camisa era a única coisa que estava usando. Porém, por causa da gripe, Kate tiritou de frio ao ficar nua, sentindo o corpo inteiro arrepiar.

- Você está com frio, bebê?- Jack disse com a voz doce. – Vem aqui, que eu vou te aquecer!

Ele a abraçou forte, aquecendo-a com seu corpo e a deitando delicadamente na cama. Kate tremia ligeiramente. Jack começou a dar beijinhos pelo rosto dela, pescoço, seios, tendo o cuidado de mantê-la aquecida.

- Isso é bom, doutor!- ela gemeu.

Seus lábios se encontraram e eles começaram uma sessão de beijos intensos que durou vários minutos, ao mesmo tempo em que seus corpos roçavam um no outro, provocando suspiros de prazer em ambos. Jack explorava o corpo dela como se fosse seu, deixando-a cada vez mais excitada. Kate gemia sem parar ao sentir ele tocando cada pedacinho dela, reivindicando-a para si.

- Oh Deus, Jack...- ela apertava a fronha do travesseiro com força, tentando agarrar-se a alguma coisa enquanto perdia o controle nas mãos de Jack.

- Você quer parar, bebê?- ele provocou.

- Não, não pare! Por favor!- ela gemeu com a respiração entrecortada.

Ela estava assim tão entretida no próprio prazer que não se deu conta quando ele se despiu da cueca boxer e deitou-se sobre ela, tomando-a. Não pôde conter um grito, que empolgou Jack mais ainda. Voltaram a se beijar, mas logo perderam o fôlego devido à intensidade dos movimentos que faziam.

- Oh Jack, diz que me ama...- pediu Kate quase explodindo de tanto prazer.

Ele se moveu mais profundo nela, mas não disse nada. Ela pediu novamente, queria muito ouvir isso dos lábios dele naquele momento, por mais que fosse absurdo, afinal mal se conheciam.

- Jack, diz que me ama...- ela apertou as pernas em volta dele, arranhando suas costas.

Jack também não estava mais agüentando, o ápice estava próximo e ouvir Kate pedindo para ele dizer que a amava provocava sensações muito intensas.

- Jack, diz que me ama...- Kate pediu uma última vez sentindo o seu corpo inteiro pegar fogo.

- Eu te amo!- gritou Jack mergulhando no próprio prazer.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, respirando pesadamente. O mundo lá fora não existia, só seus corpos febris e delirantes. Jack olhou fundo nos olhos de Kate, antes de deixá-la. Ela protestou:

- Não amor, não me deixe!

Ele então voltou a abraçá-la, puxando-a para cima dele, de modo que ela deitasse a cabeça em seu peito. Kate acariciou os cabelos do peito dele. Estavam extasiados com o momento que tinham compartilhado, se sentiam completos pela primeira vez na vida. Aquilo parecia mais do que real para ambos, e Jack não se sentiu nenhum um pouco estranho em repetir, mesmo depois do clímax:

Sim, Kate. Eu te amo.

Continua...


	5. E vai rolar a festa!

**Capítulo 5**

O cheiro gostoso de café vindo da cozinha despertou Juliet de seu sono conturbado e ela levantou-se sorrindo. Havia sido uma noite difícil, mas Sawyer a tinha ajudado a sentir-se bem melhor. Observou o filho dormindo ao seu lado, e beijou sua testa. Ele tinha que ir à aula, mas hoje ela deixaria que tirasse uma folga e brincasse. Queria que ele esquecesse tudo de ruim que acontecera na noite anterior.

Levantou-se e trocou de roupa, indo encontrar Sawyer na cozinha. Ele sorriu antes de dizer: - Bom dia!

- Bom dia!- ela respondeu de volta, puxando uma das quatro cadeiras que compunham a mesa. – Nunca imaginei que você tivesse dotes culinários.

- Pois é, por acaso eu trabalho na cozinha de um restaurante.

- Sério?- ela indagou. – E eu pensando que sabia tudo sobre você.

Sawyer encheu uma xícara com café e leite para ela. Juliet começou a beber devagar.

- E a Molly? Ela já voltou?

- Não, mas imagino onde essa safada deva estar. E a propósito, o nome dela é Kate!

- Kate, é um lindo nome!- concluiu Juliet. – Nossa, nunca imaginei que vocês fossem primos, achava que você era apaixonado por ela como todos aqueles bêbados babões do bar.

- As aparências enganam, meu bem. Você tem que aprender a ler nas entrelinhas.

Ele começou a tomar café junto com ela. Queria lhe perguntar uma coisa, mas estava pensando se perguntava ou não. Decidiu por fim, falar:

- Aquele médico, acho que é Jack o nome dele. Voltou outra vez ao bar não foi?

- Sim.- ela respondeu. – Pra ver a Molly, como todos. Mas por que está me perguntando isso?

- Por nada.- Sawyer respondeu. – Mas ele te falou alguma coisa sobre ter conhecido a Kate?

- Não, ele não me disse nada. Acha que eles se conhecem?

- Talvez.- Sawyer mudou de assunto. – O que você pretende fazer em relação ao Ben? Vai denunciá-lo?

- Eu não sei, Sawyer. Não tenho pra onde ir, e ele é o pai do meu filho. Ben, só faz essas coisas quando bebe, quando está sóbrio é outra pessoa.

- Eu sei Julie, mas isso não dá o direito a ele de bater em você. Já pensou se ele começa a bater no garoto?

- Sawyer as coisas não são tão simples assim, eu simplesmente não posso...

- Julie, a decisão é sua. Mas saiba que pode contar comigo e com a Kate pro que precisar. E pode ficar aqui até a poeira sentar.

- Obrigada, Sawyer. Nem sei como te agradecer.

- Amigos são pra essas coisas!- Sawyer disse, tomando mais um gole de café.

Juliet colocou a mão sobre a dele com ternura, Sawyer correspondeu ao gesto acariciando a mão dela. Ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos até que o celular dele tocou estridente na sala quebrando o momento e ele levantou-se da mesa, correndo:

- Talvez seja aquela safada! Por onde ela andou?

Pegou o aparelho. Ouviu a voz de Picket alta e clara do outro lado da linha.

- Bom dia, meu amigo Sawyer. Não ligou pra mim por que? A minha proposta não foi tentadora o bastante?

- Como descobriu o meu número?- Sawyer perguntou.

- Simples, pedi lá pro gerente do restaurante onde você trabalha, mas isso não é importante. Estou ligando pra saber se pensou na minha proposta.

Sawyer ponderou por alguns momentos, em seguida respondeu:

- Certo. Eu estou dentro. Como vai ser?

- Hoje à noite, no museu de História Natural vai ter uma amostra de obras de arte. Ela estará lá presente com seu marido Jin Kwon. Vá muito bem vestido, dê um jeito de apresentar-se ao casal. Finja que entende de arte, crie um personagem, sei lá. Mas mantenha todas as atenções dela pra você. Ora, quem eu estou tentando ensinar, você é um mestre nisso.

- Está bem, Picket. Estarei lá.

- Ótimo, sabe que não irá se arrepender. A mulher tem muita grana. Esteja lá às sete da noite, e boa sorte.

Sawyer desligou o telefone e sorriu consigo mesmo, antes de murmurar:

- Hora de entrar em ação!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Já era dia outra vez, e Ana-Lucia mal tinha cochilado. Andava muito exausta por estar dormindo tão tarde e acordando tão cedo naqueles dias. Mas seu disfarce pedia isso, ela precisava encontrar com Sawyer todas as noites e ganhar sua confiança, para que ela pudesse conseguir o mínimo de informações suficientes para prendê-lo.

Mas hoje era sábado, e ela aproveitaria para dormir pelo menos mais umas duas horas, caso contrário não serviria para nada mais tarde. Porém, quando fechou os olhos novamente, a babá de Inês bateu na porta de seu quarto para avisar que já estava indo.

- Sra. Cortez?

Ela sentou-se na cama, sonolenta e disse:

- Entre, Alex!

- Eu já vou indo. Deixei o café pronto para a senhora. E a Inezita já está acordada.

- Ela comeu alguma coisa?

- Sim, tomou o mingau de aveia, depois disse que ia se esconder até a senhora acordar para procurar por ela. Mas não soube disso por mim!

Ana-Lucia sorriu: - Está certo, obrigada Alex.

- A senhora precisa de mais alguma coisa antes de eu ir?

- Sim, preciso. Por favor, pare de me chamar de senhora, eu tenho vinte e sete anos, não estou tão velha assim.

Alex riu, e respondeu:

- Eu vou tentar, até mais tarde. Temos muito o que fazer hoje não é?

- Yeah!- disse Ana-Lucia desistindo de dormir. – Muita coisa mesmo.

- Tchau.- Alex disse finalmente, saindo do quarto e indo embora.

Ana-Lucia levantou a contra-gosto da cama. Lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes, vestiu o roupão e foi procurar a filha.

- Apareça! Apareça onde quer que você esteja!- ela falou cantando, entrando no jogo da filha.

Inês riu sozinha ao escutar a voz da mãe lhe procurando. Estava escondida dentro do closet do quarto de hóspedes, onde sua avó costumava ficar quando dormia no apartamento. Era o esconderijo de sempre, mas isso não importava. Inezita sabia que a mãe a procuraria pela casa inteira antes de surpreendê-la. Os adultos eram tão tontos às vezes, pensou.

- Inezita? Cadê você?- Ana-Lucia continuava procurando, fingindo que não sabia onde a filha estava. – Mas onde se meteu essa menina sapeca? Mamãe vai te achar!

Procurou-a por cinco minutos, o tempo máximo que Inês agüentava ficar escondida, quando correu até o quarto de hóspedes e abriu o armário com estrondo, fazendo cara de surpresa:

- Aha! Então é aqui que você está?

Inês pulou no colo da mãe lhe fazendo cócegas, Ana-Lucia começou a rir e as duas caíram no chão se divertindo.

- Mamã! Mamã! Você sabe que dia é hoje?- a menina perguntou empolgada.

Ana-Lucia ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- Hum, não sei! Acho que é sábado!

- Sim, eu sei que é sábado mamã, mas o que tem nesse sábado?

Ela fez cara de quem se lembrou:

- Já sei! Já sei! È Hallowen!

Inês fez cara de emburrada, e disse já sem paciência:

- Por Dios madre, no creo! Não sabe mesmo que dia é hoje?

Ana-Lucia abriu um enorme sorriso e encheu a filha de beijos, dizendo:

- È claro que eu sei sua boba, cumpleaños felices!

A menina abraçou a mãe muito contente, e agradeceu:

- Gracias, mamã! Pero...onde está o meu presente?

- Presente? Que presente?- disse Ana-Lucia se fazendo de desentendida.

Inês ameaçou ficar emburrada de novo.

- Hey, não se zangue, hija. Mamãe vai te dar o seu presente à noite, na sua festinha, tudo bem?

- Palavra de agente federal?- questionou a menina com seriedade.

- Yeah, sua teimosa! Palavra de agente federal! Agora, que tal tomarmos um banho para irmos às compras com a abuela comprar tudo o que precisamos pra sua festa de aniversário.

- Obaaaaaa!- gritou a menina, já tirando a camisola e correndo pro banheiro.

Ana-Lucia a seguiu. Inês tagarelava sem parar, empolgada com a festa:

- Eu convidei o Ernie, a Lizzie, o Mark, mas o Nathan não, ele puxa o meu cabelo...

O telefone tocou. Ana-Lucia disse à filha: - Entra no chuveiro, cariño, eu já volto!

Ela apressou-se até o aparelho que tocava insistentemente.

- Alô?- disse e sua expressão tornou-se irritada ao ouvir a voz debochada de Marshall do outro lado da linha.

- Fala aí, tigresa! Nossa, até eu fiquei empolgado com suas palavras ontem!

- Cala a boca, Marshall! O que você quer? Eu estou de folga hoje, é o aniversário da minha filha.

- Calma aí, Analulu!- ele continuou debochando, imitando o jeito de Sawyer falar com ela. – Só estou te ligando pra dizer que o diretor-assistente está adorando a sua performance. Desse jeito, o cara vai soltar a língua rapidinho e vamos prendê-lo. Mas na minha opinião, é melhor você não soltar a...você sabe, ainda, se quisermos ter sucesso!

- Marshall, se você pensa em ter filhos um dia, é melhor nunca mais falar desse jeito comigo, ou eu posso acabar com as suas chances de perpetuar a espécie em segundos.

- Ei Cortez, não fica zangada, eu só estou brincando. Então quer dizer que vamos ter festa hoje?

- È só a festa de aniversário da minha filha, nada demais.

- Ótimo, passo aí às sete então.- e dizendo isso, ele desligou o telefone.

Ana-Lucia revirou os olhos, seu parceiro era um "mala", e ela já estava perdendo a paciência.

- Mamã! Mamã! O banheiro está inundando!

Ela correu ao ouvir o grito da filha, seguido de um barulho exagerado de água caindo.

- Dios! Inezita o que você fez?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack tomava um banho demorado no chuveiro quando Kate acordou. Ela remexeu-se na cama preguiçosa e depois levantou enrolada no lençol. Foi até a sala, pegou sua bolsa e checou o celular. Vinte ligações não atendidas, todas de seu primo Sawyer. Balançou a cabeça, ignorando e foi até o banheiro falar com Jack. Entrou sorrateira, na ponta do pé para que ele não a ouvisse e abriu o boxe de uma vez só, assustando-o.

- Hey, princesa!- ele disse. – Você me assustou!

- Essa era a idéia!- ela disse maliciosa, medindo-o dos pés à cabeça.

- Se continuar me olhando desse jeito, vou ficar envergonhado.

Kate riu e deixou cair o lençol, entrando no chuveiro com ele. Beijaram-se, deixando a água cair por seus corpos.

- Parece que você já está bem melhor.- ele observou.

- Sim, amor. Você cuidou direitinho de mim!

Voltaram a se beijar. Kate pegou o sabonete e começou a ensaboar Jack, acariciando todo o seu corpo. Mas a brincadeira dela não durou muito tempo porque Jack a ergueu e a imprensou contra a parede fria do banheiro, possuindo-a. Se amaram intensamente mais uma vez por alguns minutos e terminaram o banho. Jack enrolou-se numa toalha e saiu do chuveiro indo buscar uma toalha pra ela. Voltou logo, e Kate enrolou-se na toalha. Ele começou a observar o rosto no espelho, e concluiu:

- Preciso fazer a barba!

Kate o abraçou por trás e beijou seu ombro.

- Eu prefiro a sua barba do jeito que está, me deixa louca...

Jack sorriu, e disse convencido: - È bom saber disso, mas não posso enlouquecer minhas pacientes, então preciso fazer a barba.

- Eu posso fazer isso pra você!

Jack ergueu a sobrancelha: - Mesmo? Não vai me matar acidentalmente com a lâmina de barbear?

Kate riu: - È só você ficar totalmente parado!

Ele gostou da idéia, era algo que representava intimidade, e Jack não hesitou em pegar a lâmina e a espuma de barbear e entregar para ela.

- Eu estou nas suas mãos agora!- ele gracejou.

Kate sorriu, marota e sentou-se no balcão em frente ao espelho, as pernas em volta do corpo dele parado a sua frente. Espalhou a espuma por seu rosto, deslizando devagar a lâmina. Os olhos castanho-esverdeados dele profundamente mergulhados nos olhos verdes dela.

"Então o amor é isso..."- Jack pensou consigo mesmo. Depois de alguns minutos, ele disse passando a mão pelo rosto.

- Ficou ótimo!- disse Jack passando a mão pelo rosto. - Você é boa nisso, bebê!

Kate riu: - E você acredita que eu nunca tinha feito isso antes?

- Quer dizer então que eu fui sua cobaia?- ele concluiu, divertido.

- Isso mesmo. Você foi corajoso, Jack.- ela disse, entrando na brincadeira.

Ele tocou o rosto dela ternamente, e fez cara de tristeza. Kate notou isso, e questionou: - O que foi?

- Tenho que ir ao hospital agora, algumas pendências burocráticas pra resolver.

- Ok.- Kate disse se levantando do balcão, mas antes que ela se afastasse, Jack a prendeu junto de si pela cintura.

- Amor, se eu pudesse não trabalhava pelo resto do ano só pra ficar com você.

- Jack, eu não estou chateada. Passei uma noite maravilhosa com você, nunca vou me esquecer.

Jack deu um selinho nos lábios dela:

- Não vai esquecer mesmo, porque ainda vamos ter muitas noites como essa.

Kate o beijou apaixonadamente ao ouvi-lo dizer isso, acariciando sua nuca. Sorriram um para o outro, precisavam mesmo se separar, pelo menos por enquanto. Voltaram para o quarto e começaram a se vestir. Kate indagou, enquanto pedia a ele que abotoasse seu sutiã.

- Você pode me emprestar uma das suas camisas para eu ir pra casa? È que não acho que a blusa que eu estava usando ontem seja adequada para eu sair do seu apartamento agora de manhã.

Jack riu:- Sim, é claro que pode!

Ela foi até o guarda-roupa e escolheu uma camisa branca de mangas compridas, a vestiu e amarrou uma parte do tecido na cintura, para que não ficasse muito folgado. Em seguida ela foi para a frente do espelho e pôs-se a arrumar os cabelos. Enquanto ela se ajeitava, Jack foi até a sala pegar o presente que tinha comprado para ela. Ficou alguns segundos segurando a caixinha nas mãos pensando se dava ou não. Resolveu por fim dar o presente estava muito envolvido por ela, queria mimá-la de todas as formas possíveis.

Entrou de novo no quarto, olhou para Kate e fez cara de suspense, escondendo a caixinha atrás de si.

- O que é isso? O que você tem aí atrás?- Kate indagou sorrindo, enquanto se aproximava dele.

- Vem descobrir!- Jack disse, se afastando dela.

Kate tentou pegá-lo e ele correu pelo quarto. Ela pulou em cima dele e os dois caíram na cama, rindo muito. Ela conseguiu tirar a caixinha das mãos dele, segurando-a em suas mãos.

- O que é isso?- indagou desconfiada.

- Abra!- Jack disse.

Ela abriu a caixinha e seus olhos se alargaram ao ver o conteúdo. Era uma pulseira prateada, toda cheia de pedrinhas de brilhantes, com um delicado coração na ponta.

- Por que isso, Jack?- Kate questionou com seriedade.

- Bom, primeiro eu a comprei porque queria me desculpar com você e esse foi o modo que eu encontrei, depois te dar esse presente assumiu um novo significado.

Ele tomou a mão dela, e colocou a pulseira em seu braço.

- Estou te dando esse presente agora porque você me fez sentir vivo de novo, como eu não me sentia há anos e nem sequer tinha consciência disso; porque estou loucamente apaixonado por você, e porque sou um cara possessivo e quero te dar algo que mostre a todos que você é minha.- ele parou por alguns instantes, beijou a mão dela e continuou: - Porque estou disposto a entregar meu coração pra você, se me disser que me entrega o seu!

Kate sorriu, e pulou em cima dele derrubando-o outra vez na cama:

- Já era seu antes que pedisse!

Beijaram-se. Kate começou a dar vários beijinhos pelo pescoço dele. Jack riu:

- Bebê, desse jeito você vai me matar, e eu ainda preciso ir trabalhar hoje.

- Shiiiiiiii, Jack!- ela disse maliciosa. – Agora é a minha vez de te fazer enlouquecer.

- Kate?

Ela começou a beijar o peito dele e abrir sua camisa. Desceu para a calça e soltou o cinto.

- Não Kate, eu preciso ir, é sério!

Mas ela o ignorou, e continuou o que estava fazendo, deixando-o atônito.

- Ai meu Deus, Kate!- foi a última coisa que conseguiu dizer antes de perder o controle.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Nossa, eu ainda nem acredito que estive no camarim da Driveshaft!- disse Claire suspirando. – E o melhor de tudo, conheci o Charlie!

- Você teve muita sorte, eu concordo.- falou Shannon. – Mas nos deixou muito preocupadas!

- Ah, isso não vem mais ao caso agora Shannon.- afirmou Nikki. – O importante agora, é que vamos matar todas as meninas lá da escola de inveja.

Claire sentiu-se mal outra vez.

- Ai droga, acho que é aquele enjôo de novo.

Ela saiu correndo pro banheiro. Shannon e Nikki se entreolharam:

- Cara, esses enjôos da Claire não são nada bons. Estou ficando preocupada.- disse Nikki.

- Eu também ,você acha que ela pode estar...- comentou Shannon.

- Meu, vira essa boca pra lá!- falou Nikki, assustada.

- Ô inútil, abre a porta!- bradou Boone praticamente espancando a porta.

- O que você quer cabeção?- Shannon indagou, irritada.

- O seu celular estava tocando lá na sala, você chegou muito lesa ontem né, pra deixá-lo assim à mercê da mamãe?

- Me dá isso aqui, seu bobão!- ela disse assim que abriu a porta. – Quem é que está me ligando?

- Um tal de Sayd.- ele respondeu sarcástico. – Acho que ele quer te levar pro deserto com ele.

- Cala a boca, Boone! Sai daqui!- Shannon falou botando ele pra fora e fechando a porta.

- Shannon, quem é Sayd?- indagou Nikki, curiosa.

Ela fez um gesto avisando que contaria tudo depois, e em seguida pegou o aparelho ,fazendo pose.

- Alô?

- Alô, Shannon? Aqui é Sayd Jarrah, nos conhecemos há duas noites. Se lembra?

- Como eu poderia esquecer?- ela disse fazendo uma voz sensual. – Então?

- Desculpe te ligar tão cedo, é que vou estar muito ocupado o dia todo hoje, e não teria tempo para te ligar então pensei se podíamos marcar aquele jantar para hoje à noite?

- Bem, eu ia estar muito ocupada, mas posso cancelar meus compromissos só para jantar com você. Seria ótimo, a que horas você me pega?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mal Kate girou a chave na fechadura da porta, deu de cara com Sawyer olhando para ela com expressão de poucos amigos.

- Por que essa cara, Sawyer?

- Por que você me pergunta? Eu é que tenho que saber por onde a senhorita andou a noite inteira.

Kate fez cara de quem não estava nem aí e respondeu:

- Isso não é da sua conta. Quando você sai por aí nas suas noitadas, nunca te pergunto aonde vai, nem com quem esteve.

- Não te perguntei com quem esteve. Você esteve com alguém por acaso, priminha? Um certo doutor?

De pouco caso, sua expressão passou a ser de espanto, e Kate disfarçou:

- Não sei do que você está falando!

- Ah não sabe?- ele disse sarcástico. – Então porque está usando essa camisa de homem?- Sawyer se aproximou dela e cheirou a manga da camisa. – Tem cheiro de homem também.

Kate riu, e falou tentando escapar do interrogatório dele:

- Hum, Sawyer, você está mudando de time, agora conhece assim tão bem o cheiro de um homem?

Ele a puxou pelo braço, irritado:

- Não brinque comigo, sardenta. Se está me escondendo alguma coisa é melhor me falar logo. Você não deve se envolver com esse homem.

Ela soltou o braço da mão dele, com raiva:

- E posso saber por que?

- Aha! Então é verdade!

- Verdade o quê, Sawyer? Não se meta na minha vida! Você não é meu pai!

- Só estou cuidando de você, isso é pro seu bem...

- Cala a boca!- Kate bradou, mas parou de falar quando viu Juliet com seu filho à porta da cozinha.

- Julie, o que está fazendo aqui?- Kate perguntou.

- Olá, Molly! È uma longa história!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O dia passou muito rápido pro gosto de Ana-Lucia, tantas coisas para fazer e ela já estava achando que iria pirar antes que tudo estivesse pronto. Porém, finalmente por volta das cinco e meia da tarde, tudo já estava devidamente organizado para a festinha de Inês. Ela já tinha arrumado a filha com as roupas novas que comprara para ela. A menina estava muito contente usando uma calça jeans, botas, uma blusa de babados amarela e duas tranças feitas cuidadosamente em seus cabelos negros por sua avó.

Naquele momento, Ana-Lucia se olhava diante do espelho e não se reconhecia. Sua mãe entrou no quarto e exclamou ao vê-la:

- Dios, hija! Como está linda!

Ela estava usando um vestido rodado de tecido leve que cobria suas pernas até os joelhos. Muito romântico, com florzinhas do campo estampadas, o que lhe dava um ar mais feminino e delicado.

- Mamã, eu estou me sentindo ridícula! A quem estou querendo enganar? Esse vestido não tem nada a ver comigo!

- Mas que bobagem, estou dizendo que você está linda! Vai por mim, uma roupa como essa fica muito mais adequada para vestir na festinha de aniversário da sua filha do que aquelas suas botas pesadas e as calças justas, isso sem falar nos decotes exagerados!

- Pero mamã, essa não sou eu e você sabe disso!- Ana-Lucia insistiu.

Sua mãe balançou a cabeça:

- Cariño, todas aquelas dondocas, as mães dos coleguinhas da Inês vão estar aqui hoje. Eu tampouco gosto delas e de suas formalidades, mas precisamos nos entrosar, pela Inês, não podemos mantê-la fechada nesse apartamento. Não faça com sua filha, o que eu fiz com você. Te tornei uma pessoa anti-social.

- Para com isso mamã! Eu não sou anti-social, só não gosto de ficar sentada em rodinhas discutindo sobre maquiagem, culinária, crianças, novelas, etc. Mas você tem razão, preciso pagar esse mico pela Inezita.

Ela terminou de se arrumar, completando o visual romântico com presilhas de coração enfeitando os cabelos negros. Suspirou diante do espelho se olhando mais uma vez.

- Dios, será que sobrevivo a essa festa?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Você está bonita!

- Obrigada, Jimmy!- disse Kate, sorrindo para o filho de Juliet que a observava enquanto ela arrumava os cabelos na frente do espelho da sala.

Juliet sorriu. O menino saiu correndo pela sala ao ver que a mãe o tinha visto elogiar Kate, e envergonhado foi se esconder no quarto.

- Com essa idade já é um galanteador, pode?- comentou Juliet.

Kate riu e continuou a se arrumar. Juliet sentou no sofá e puxou conversa.

- Molly, eu nunca ia imaginar que você e Sawyer eram primos.

- Kate, Julie!- ela consertou.

- Desculpe, é que ainda não me acostumei com seu nome verdadeiro.

- Pois é, Sawyer é um presente de Deus pra humanidade. Vive pegando no meu pé como se fosse meu pai, mas eu o amo. Ele é muito cuidadoso, está sempre disposto a ajudar as pessoas e eu adoro isso.

- È verdade, se não fosse pela ajuda dele ontem eu não sei onde estaria...- ela comentou tristemente.

Kate aproveitou a deixa:

- Julie, sei que não tenho o direito de me meter na sua vida, mas por que não se separa do Ben? Você merece coisa melhor.

- Eu sei disso, mas o Ben ainda é o pai do Jimmy, e pensar em me separar faz eu me sentir meio perdida.- ela fez uma pausa, depois continuou. – Ando tão confusa ultimamente, antes parecia mais fácil aceitar a bebedeira e a agressividade do Ben, parecia que eu não tinha escolha e agora...

- O quê?- indagou Kate sentando-se no sofá ao lado dela.

- Kate, eu vou te contar a verdade, mas por favor, me prometa que não vai dizer nada a ninguém.

- Sim, eu prometo.

- Eu estou perdidamente apaixonada pelo Sawyer.- ela confessou, e mal terminou de pronunciar o nome dele, o próprio entrou no apartamento chegando do trabalho.

- Impressão minha ou eu ouvi alguém dizer o meu nome?- ele questionou quando entrou.

- Não, não é impressão sua!- disse Kate tentando disfarçar. – Eu estava justamente dizendo pra Juliet o quanto você é um "mala" e complica a minha vida.

- Qual é sardenta? Eu mal chego em casa e já sou recebido assim? Fala sério!

Kate voltou para a frente do espelho e começou a se maquiar.

- Vai pegar no trampo mais cedo hoje, querida?- Sawyer indagou rondando-a. – Que eu saiba o seu horário no bar começa às dez e ainda são cinco e meia da tarde.

- Sawyer, por acaso estou vestida como quem vai dançar em um bar?- ela disse irritada.

Sawyer mediu-a dos pés à cabeça. Kate usava uma calça jeans justa, uma blusa azul de babados e bolinhas brancas e sandálias de salto médio. Tudo de muito bom gosto, mas Sawyer não perdeu a oportunidade de ser sarcástico:

- Quer mesmo que eu te responda?

- Ah Sawyer, não enche!

- Tá bom, tá bom! Vai lá Jéssica Rabbit, seduzir o galã do ER, mas depois não diz que eu não te avisei.

Juliet ficava só observando a discussão dos dois, sem se meter.

- Vejo vocês dois no bar mais tarde.- ela disse se despedindo.

- Ela você pode ver, mas eu não irei pra lá hoje. Tenho coisa melhor pra fazer!

Kate revirou os olhos, não adiantava nada ficar discutindo com ele quando queria ser chato.

- Vou indo, tchau.

Ao sair do apartamento, Kate colocou um belo sorriso no rosto. Estava indo a uma festa com Jack. Tudo bem que era o aniversário da filha de uma amiga dele, mas Kate não conseguiu deixar de ficar lisonjeada com o convite. Ele queria sair com ela, mostrá-la para as outras pessoas, não estava arrependido do que acontecera. Era incrível, mas estavam apaixonados de verdade apesar do pouquíssimo tempo que se conheciam. A gripe a havia deixado de vez, não sentia mais nenhum sinal dela.

Ao descer o primeiro lance de escadas, abriu a bolsa e retirou a pulseira que havia ganhado dele. Colocou no braço, toda contente e desceu as escadas até o térreo quando cruzou com Rose, a esposa de Bernard, o senhorio do prédio.

- Nossa querida, você está tão linda!- elogiou Rose. – Posso saber aonde vai assim tão faceira?

Kate riu: - Nada demais, vou só a uma festinha de criança.

- E aposto que nessa festinha de criança tem algo tão interessante quanto o bolo de chocolate?

- Yeah!- disse Kate, marota. – Eu preciso ir, Rose. Até mais.

- Até, querida! Divirta-se.

Quando Kate chegou na frente do prédio, Jack já a estava esperando em seu carro, um conversível vermelho modelo último ano. Os vizinhos olharam invejosos ao ver Kate entrar no carro de Jack. Bernard comentou com o padeiro, com quem estava conversando quando viu Kate passar:

- E depois não tem dinheiro pra pagar o aluguel!

- Hum!- resmungou uma vizinha muito gorda e fofoqueira. – Esse aí deve ser um dos clientes vips dela, sabe como é.

Os três começaram a rir maldosos. Kate sabia que cochichavam a respeito dela, mas não se importou.

- Você está tão linda!- disse Jack beijando sue rosto ternamente.

- E você está muito cheiroso, adorei esse perfume!- ela falou beijando o pescoço dele, só para fazer graça com a cara dos invejosos.

Ele deu a partida no carro e os dois saíram rumo à festinha de Inês.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Libby já estava muito atrasada para a festa de Inês. Olhou no relógio e eram mais de seis horas da tarde. Ana-Lucia provavelmente a mataria porque ela era a responsável pelo bolo do aniversário. Estava em meio a um engarrafamento na quinta avenida e ainda tinha que passar na Escotilha para pegar o bolo que havia encomendado. Tamborilava os dedos nervosamente pelo volante do carro quando o sinal finalmente abriu, e ela saiu arrancando com o carro, rezando internamente para que nenhum policial a parasse por excesso de velocidade. Já havia sido presa por causa disso uma vez, na adolescência quando acabara de tirar a carteira e seu pai a deixou-a sem dirigir por dois meses como castigo.

Depois de passar costurando por entre os veículos, e com a sorte de não ser parada, Libby finalmente chegou ao restaurante. Desceu do carro e sorriu ao se deparar com Hugo Reys, o gerente da Escotilha, todo empaletozado, à porta do estabelecimento. Hurley ficou embaraçado ao vê-la sorrindo daquele jeito, mesmo assim deu um sorriso tímido de volta.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Reys.- ela saudou.

- Srta!- ele respondeu galante. – Veio buscar o bolo da sua afilhada, não é mesmo?

- Isso!

- Me acompanhe, por favor, eu vou pedir à Letty que o traga.

Libby o seguiu e ficou aguardando no balcão. Foi quando viu sua amiga Sarah tomando café sozinha em uma mesa.

- Sarah?

- Oi Libby!- disse Sarah com um sorriso triste.

- Tomando café sozinha num sábado à tarde? Onde está o Jack? No hospital?

- Eu não sei, eu acho que sim.- ela respondeu com um olhar ainda mais triste que o primeiro.

Libby percebeu que ela queria chorar, e puxou uma cadeira sentando-se na mesa com ela.

- Mas o que aconteceu com você? Por que está desse jeito?

- Não é nada!

- Como não é nada, Sarah? Você está péssima!- Libby falou com sinceridade.

Sarah respirou fundo, e respondeu:

- Estou tendo problemas com o Jack, e não sei mais o que fazer...

Libby deu-lhe um olhar de compreensão e tocou a mão de Sarah ternamente.

- Prof° Elizabet, aqui está o bolo!- disse Letty segurando uma bandeja com um enorme bolo confeitado de chocolate, cheio de bombons coloridos por cima.

- Vai a um aniversário?- indagou Sarah.

- Sim, da minha aluna e afilhada, Inês, ela está completando 04 anos hoje.

- Que bom!- disse Sarah.

Libby tirou o bolo das mãos de Letty e refletiu por alguns segundos, antes de dizer:

- Escuta Sarah, não quer vir comigo pra festa? De repente vai ser bom pra você espairecer, esquecer um pouquinho dos problemas, o que não tem remédio remediado está.

Sarah sorriu, e disse:

- Ah não, hoje eu não sou uma boa companhia, mas obrigada pelo convite mesmo assim.

- Ah que é isso? Anda, vamos! Quero ver um sorriso nesse belo rosto!- insistiu Libby.

Sarah resolveu aceitar, afinal achou que estava mesmo precisando de um pouco de distração.

- Está bem, então vamos.

- Está com o seu carro?

- Sim.- respondeu Sarah.

- Então me segue! Não fica muito longe daqui, umas cinco ruas.

Libby pagou o bolo a Letty e agradeceu. Ela e Sarah saíram caminhando para fora do restaurante em direção aos seus carros quando Hurley foi atrás delas.

- Srta, deixe-me ajudá-la com o bolo.- disse para Libby.

- Obrigada, Sr. Reys.- Libby agradeceu abrindo a porta do carro, enquanto Hurley acomodava o bolo no banco do passageiro.

- Dirija com cuidado.- ele avisou.- Com certeza a Srta. não vai querer ver lágrimas mais tarde.

- Oh sim, claro que não!- ela disse sorrindo para ele.

Ficaram se olhando ternamente por alguns segundos até que o celular de Libby tocou estridente em sua bolsa.

- Com licença!- ela pediu educadamente à Hurley, que assentiu e se afastou sorrindo. – Fala, Bruxa de Blair!- Libby disse gracejando, ao ouvir a voz de Ana-Lucia do outro lado da linha. – Calma, calma, guarde suas balas, não vai precisar atirar em mim, mujer! Já peguei o bolo da sua filha. Estou indo, chego aí em dez minutos. Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça, estou levando uma amiga do trabalho comigo, ok? "See ya" pra você também!

- Ela é sua amiga há muito tempo?- indagou Kate para Jack enquanto ele estacionava o carro próximo ao prédio onde morava Ana-Lucia.

- Uns dois dias.- ele respondeu, desligando o carro.

- E ela já te convidou para vir à festa de aniversário da filha dela?

- A Ana-Lucia é muito legal, você vai gostar dela. Ela me ajudou a resolver o problema com a minha irmã ontem de madrugada.

- Esteve com ela de madrugada?- Kate questionou, desconfiada.

- Na verdade nos encontramos por acaso, e como ela é policial pedi a ela que me ajudasse com a Claire.

- E o marido dela não se importou que ela ficasse andando de madrugada por aí com você?

Eles já tinham descido do carro e estavam caminhando em direção à portaria do prédio.

- Ela não é casada, pelo menos é o que eu acho. Não me lembro de ter visto nenhuma aliança no dedo dela.

- Reparou nisso?- ela perguntou em tom de repreensão.

- Bebê, você está com ciúme?

- Mas é claro que não!- disfarçou Kate.

Jack a puxou para si assim que entraram no elevador.

- Não tem motivo pra você ter ciúme, ela é só uma boa amiga. Gosto mesmo é de você!

Beijaram-se com vontade. Ana-Lucia morava no terceiro andar e o elevador logo se abriu. Uma velhinha surpreendeu-os aos beijos e franziu o cenho, irritada. Jack e Kate sorriram embaraçados e saíram de mãos dadas do elevador.

- Você está sujo de batom!- disse Kate limpando a boca dele com um lenço de papel que tirou de sua bolsa.

- Segure o presente!- disse Jack entregando um pacote enfeitado com uma fita cor-de-rosa a ela.

Ana-Lucia dentro do apartamento correu para atender, olhou através do olho mágico da porta e viu a figura distorcida de Jack. Sorriu e pensou consigo mesma, "ele veio". Ela abriu a porta e seu sorriso se desvaneceu ao notar que ele não viera sozinho.

- Boa tarde, Ana-Lucia.- disse Jack sorrindo educadamente.

- Jack...- ela respondeu séria, e em seguida deu um falso sorriso a Kate.

- Esta é a Kate.- Jack apresentou.

- Entrem, fiquem à vontade!- Ana-Lucia falou dando espaço para que eles entrassem no apartamento.

Já havia uma grande quantidade de crianças lá, correndo por todos os cantos. Uma música infantil ritmada tocava no aparelho de som. Algumas mães super-enfeitadas conversavam frivolidades no sofá.

- Aceitam um refrigerante?- indagou Ana-Lucia. – Porque a tequila é só pra mais tarde.- gracejou.

- Refrigerante por enquanto.- disse Kate rindo da brincadeira dela.

Ana-Lucia se retirou para a cozinha. Kate comentou:

- Mas ela é tão simpática!

Jack limitou-se a sorrir. Inês passou correndo por eles empolgada, mas quando viu Jack gritou:

- Hey, superman!

- Oi, Inezita, feliz aniversário!- ele disse pegando a menina e sentando-a em seu colo. – Esta é a minha amiga Kate.

Inês sorriu, e falou para Kate: - Você deve ser a Mulher Maravilha.

- Oh!- disse Kate. – Você acabou de descobrir a minha identidade secreta.

- Não se preocupe, sou muito boa em guardar segredos. Não contei a ninguém sobre o Superman. Bom, só pra mamãe, pra abuela e pra tia Libby. Mas elas também sabem guardar segredos.

Kate riu e acariciou as trancinhas de Inês. Impaciente, ela foi logo dizendo enquanto se levantava do colo de Jack.

- Trouxeram presente pra mim?

- Inezita!- ralhou sua avó que vinha se aproximando para cumprimentar Jack e Kate.

- Sim, é claro, princesa!- falou Jack pegando o pacote das mãos de Kate e entregando a ela.

Mal ela pegou o presente das mãos dele, deu-lhe um beijo rápido no rosto e saiu correndo para brincar com os coleguinhas outra vez.

- Desculpem o jeito dela, sabem como são as crianças!- disse a mãe de Ana-Lucia. – Vocês são amigos de Ana?

- Sim.- disse Jack, apertando a mão dela. – Eu sou Jack Shephard.

- Prazer.- ela respondeu. – Eu sou Raquel Cortez, mãe da Ana-Lucia.

- Logo vi.- falou Jack. – Esta é Kate Austen.

Kate apertou a mão dela, sorrindo.

- Fiquem à vontade. Se precisarem de alguma coisa é só dizer.- ela falou, e em seguida se afastou para cumprimentar os outros convidados.

- Parece que a sua amiga não é casada mesmo!

- Kate!- repreendeu Jack, divertido. – Ainda está pensando nisso?

- Ela é muito bonita.

- Mas você é mais!- Jack respondeu galante, dando um beijinho de leve nos lábios dela.

- Casado né?- murmurou Ana-Lucia consigo mesma se aproximando com os refrigerantes.

Claire estava em seu quarto, se sentindo muito mal quando sua mãe bateu em sua porta, chamando-a.

- Claire, querida? Está tudo bem?

- Está tudo ótimo, mãe! Só estou um pouco indisposta. Nada demais.

- Não vai descer pra jantar? Eu e o seu pai estamos esperando.

- Não mãe, eu não estou com fome. Vou só tomar um leite mais tarde.

- Então está bem. Tem um amigo seu da escola lá embaixo que deseja te ver, mas como você está indisposta e nem vai descer para jantar, vou dizer a ele que ligue pra você depois.

Claire sentou-se na cama de um salto: - È o Thomas quem está lá embaixo?

- Sim, acho que esse é o nome dele.

- Então diga a ele que eu vou descer mãe.- ela falou resignada, havia algo que a estava incomodando muito e que ela precisava urgentemente conversar com Thomas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Thomas sorriu assim que viu Claire descer as escadas do andar de cima em sua direção. Ele estava sentado no sofá, folheando uma das revistas médicas do Dr. Shephard. Mas Claire não sorriu de volta, apenas o cumprimentou com o olhar. A Sra. Shephard, que desceu logo atrás de Claire, indagou a Thomas:

- Não gostaria de jantar com a gente?

Porém, antes que ele respondesse, Claire falou:

- Não mãe, eu e o Thomas precisamos conversar umas coisas sobre um trabalho da escola. Comemos qualquer coisa na cozinha, não é Tommy?

- Ah, sim Claire, claro. Obrigado assim mesmo, Sra. Shephard.

Ela assentiu e retirou-se para a sala de jantar. Claire puxou Thomas delicadamente pelo braço para a cozinha.

- Pode nos dar licença, Lisa?- Claire pediu a empregada, que organizava algumas coisas na cozinha.

Assim que a empregada saiu, Thomas puxou uma cadeira junto ao balcão enquanto Claire servia torradas, suco e manteiga de amendoim para eles. Ela puxou uma cadeira também e olhou profundamente nos olhos de Thomas, antes de perguntar:

- Por que demorou tanto a vir falar comigo? Não recebeu o recado que mandei pela Nikki?

- Sim, amorzinho, eu recebi!.- ele disse tomando a mão dela e acariciando-a. – Só que estive muito ocupado essas últimas semanas, não é fácil ser o zagueiro do time, sabe como é!

Ela puxou sua mão da mão dele: - Ocupado nas últimas seis semanas? Qual é Tommy! Acha que eu sou idiota? Você sumiu de propósito depois que nós fizemos amor. Era só o que você queria de mim não era?

- Claire, isso não é verdade!- ele bradou. – Eu te amo, apenas estive ocupado. Mas agora com o fim da temporada do campeonato, vamos poder passar mais tempo juntos, amor.

- Isso é bom!- ela disse, voltando a pegar na mão dele. – Já que eu tenho quase certeza de que estou grávida!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Eu acho que a forma como a sombra do cavaleiro está disposta estraga um pouco a verosimilhança da obra, mesmo assim é um quadro que sempre me impressionou bastante.

Sun voltou seus olhos escuros e apertados para o dono da bela voz com sotaque sulista que comentava o quadro que ela já estava olhando há uns cinco minutos.

- È realmente um quadro impressionante, concordo com você. È crítico de arte?

Ela examinou o homem dos pés a cabeça discretamente. Ele era alto, corpo másculo, estava muito bem vestido em um elegante terno azul marinho que contrastava com o azul céu de seus olhos penetrantes, os cabelos loiros na altura dos ombros charmosamente semi-amarrados, e as covinhas no rosto que se destacaram quando sorriu para ela.

- Na verdade sou. James Sawyer.- ele disse se apresentando enquanto tomava a mão dela para beijá-la em um gesto galante. – E a Srta. é...

- Senhora.- ela corrigiu. – Sun Kwon. È muito interessante conhecer um crítico de arte, meu marido não aprecia muito, por isso vim ver a galeria sozinha.

- Ah, mas como ele pôde deixar tão formosa dama vir visitar a galeria sozinha? Espero que ele tenha lhe dado uma boa desculpa pelo menos.

- Sim, claro. Ele está num jantar de negócios em um restaurante perto daqui. Somos coreanos e viemos para L.A por causa dos negócios dele. Mas eu realmente gostaria que ele dispusesse de algumas noites de vez em quando para visitar galerias de arte comigo.

- Bem, eu estou aqui.- disse Sawyer, sedutor. – Se quiser companhia para continuar apreciando as obras...

- Sim, seria muito bom.- concordou Sun, pensando consigo mesma que ele mesmo já era uma obra de arte que valia a pena ser apreciada.

- Então vamos por aqui.- Sawyer disse. – Tem um quadro que eu tenho certeza que a senhora vai gostar...

- Ah não, não me chame de senhora, pode me chamar de Sun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Mamã, vou ter um ataque cardíaco!.- dizia Ana-Lucia nervosa pela cozinha. – A Libby não chega com esse bolo e as crianças já estão ficando impacientes. Daqui a pouco vão querer devorar os peixes do meu aquário ou até pior, o Sabe-Tudo.

- Que idéia absurda Ana, por que iriam comer o seu gato? Quedate calma hija!- disse sua mãe. – Tenho certeza que deve ter acontecido algo para a Libby ainda não ter chegado.

- Mamã, a Escotilha fica a cinco ruas daqui, a Libby não tem desculpa. E eu sem o meu carro, aquela droga ainda está na oficina por causa da batida de ontem. Por que não trouxe o seu carro, mamã?

- Porque não estava com vontade de dirigir hoje. Ahora calmate, e vai dar atenção aos convidados. A Libby já deve estar chegando.

Ana-Lucia respirou fundo, contou até cinco e retornou para a sala com um falso sorriso. Se dirigiu até o grupo de mães que conversavam e sentou-se próxima a elas.

- A Inês está cada dia mais linda, Ana.- comentou uma delas.

- Gracias.- disse Ana-Lucia.

- Eu concordo.- disse outra. – Mas só que ela não se parece absolutamente nada com você.

- Deve parecer com o pai.- disse maldosamente uma terceira. – Sabe Ana, eu imagino como deve ser difícil não ter o pai da Inês por perto, e não só isso, falo da necessidade mesmo de se ter um homem, entende o que eu estou dizendo né? A mulher acaba ficando louca, você tem que ter cuidado, querida.

Kate arregalou os olhos com os comentários maldosos das mulheres, sem querer começou a prestar atenção a conversa, já que Jack estava entretido jogando videogame com dois garotinhos. Ana-Lucia ergueu a sobrancelha, e respondeu à altura:

- Na verdade não estou preocupada com isso, querida. Eu tenho tequila e um vibrador!

As mulheres se entreolharam chocadas com a resposta dela. Kate segurou o riso. Raquel que chegou no momento que a filha deu essa resposta para suas convidadas, fez cara de repreensão, e tentou mudar de assunto:

- Ana, por que não vai buscar mais salgadinhos para elas?

- Sim, Ana-Lucia.- disse Kate. – Eu te ajudo, vamos!

Ana-Lucia assentiu, contendo a raiva e se retirou para a cozinha com Kate. Mas não deixou de explodir quando chegou lá.

- Eu preciso da minha arma! Vou matar todas elas!

Kate riu, e disse: - Não vale a pena, o sangue delas vai manchar todo o carpete do seu apartamento.

Ana-Lucia não conseguiu não sorrir. Pegou uma bandeja e começou a encher de salgadinhos.

- Desculpe, não estou num bom dia.- falou para Kate. – È que a primeira vez que faço uma festa como essa para a minha filha, e estou muito nervosa porque eu sou anti-social.

- Então somos duas.- disse Kate enquanto a ajudava a arrumar os salgadinhos na bandeja.

- Vai ficar chateada se eu te disser da onde conheço você?- indagou Ana-Lucia.

Kate franziu a sobrancelha, e Ana falou:

- Sei que é a famosa dançarina do Bar do Coyote, Eu costumo ir lá de vez em quando tomar um drink.

Kate ficou embaraçada.

- Ah não, não se sinta envergonhada. Pra mim esse é um emprego como qualquer outro e eu não questiono as razões de ninguém. Estou até pensando em largar a polícia e virar dançarina também, o que acha? Levo jeito?

Kate riu, divertida: - Ah sim, com certeza!

Ana-Lucia ficou calada por alguns segundos, mas acabou perguntando o que queria saber desde que Jack chegara acompanhado com Kate na festa.

- Você e o Jack estão juntos?

- Eu acho que sim.- respondeu Kate. – Por que pergunta?- ela voltou a ficar enciumada.

- Porque como eu disse, não questiono as razões de ninguém, nem as dele, já que o Jack é...

Hey Lulu, boa noite!- saudou Marshall invadindo a cozinha.

Continua...


	6. Encontros e Desencontros

**Capítulo 6- Encontros e Desencontros**

Ultimamente Marshall andava insuportável, pensou Ana-Lucia consigo mesma quando o viu entrar na cozinha e chamá-la de Lulu. Ela fechou a cara para ele, que se queixou:

- Posso saber por que está me olhando desse jeito, Cortez? Droga! Sou o seu parceiro e é assim que me recebe?

- Boa noite Marshall!- Ana limitou-se a responder, pegando a bandeja com os salgadinhos para servir aos convidados.

- Não me apresenta a sua amiga?- ele indagou olhando para Kate, todo assanhado.

- Marshall, esta é Kate, Kate este é Marshall!- Ana-Lucia disse, já saindo da cozinha.

Ele sorriu para Kate e estendeu a mão para ela. Kate deu sua mão a ele que a beijou em seguida. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, não havia gostado do jeito dele.

- Você conhece a Cortez da onde? Ela nunca me falou de você.

- Na verdade, eu sou namorada de um amigo dela.- falou Kate, sabia que era muito cedo para se denominar namorada de Jack, mas queria deixar bem claro para Marshall que não estava interessada.

- Bem, eu trabalho com ela no FBI, somos parceiros.

Kate balançou a cabeça, estava louca para voltar à sala, achara Marshall muito desagradável.

- Kate!- chamou Jack, procurando-a.

- Eu já estou indo, Jack!- ela disse, já caminhando para a sala, dando graças a Deus por Jack tê-la chamado. – Com licença, Marshall. Foi um prazer.- falou educada e se retirou.

- O prazer é meu!- respondeu Marshall beliscando os salgadinhos que estavam em cima da mesa da cozinha.

- Onde você estava?- perguntou Jack quando a viu.

- Fui até a cozinha ajudar a Ana.

- Você perdeu, os garotos me deram uma lavada no futebol.- ele disse apontando para o videogame. – Agora estão me chamando de perna de pau.

Kate riu. De repente, a atenção inteira da festa se voltou para Inês que puxava com muita raiva o cabelo de uma de suas coleguinhas. Alex, que estava tomando conta das crianças na festa tentava apartar a briga, segurando o pobre Sabe-Tudo em seus braços, que já estava todo melado de brigadeiro. Ana-Lucia quando viu a arrumação, largou a bandeja com os salgadinhos e correu para ajudar Alex. A essa altura, Inês já tinha virado um copo de refrigerante nos cabelos loiros da outra menina.

- Crianças, o que é isso? Parem! Inezita!- pediu Ana-Lucia separando as duas.

- Oh meu Deus, o que essa pirralha fez no cabelo da Alice?- perguntou assustada a mãe da outra garota.

- Inês, por que você fez isso?- indagou Ana-Lucia olhando torto para a mãe de Alice, não havia gostado do tom que ela falara de sua filha.

- Porque ela está dizendo que eu não tenho pai porque nenhum homem gosta de você, mamã! E eu não gostei do que ela disse.

- Como é que é?- questionou Ana-Lucia alargando os olhos, e encarando a mãe de Alice.

- Mas é claro que a minha filha não disse isso, sua filha é uma mentirosa!

- Alto lá!- disse Ana-Lucia. – Minha filha não é mentirosa, e aposto que se a sua filha disse isso é porque ela deve ter ouvido em algum lugar.

- Sim.- disse a menina.- Foi a mamãe quem disse isso!

- Alice!- ralhou a mãe.

Ana-Lucia balançou a cabeça negativamente, se preparando para dar uma boa resposta, quando Libby finalmente chegou na festa segurando o bolo. Raquel comunicou imediatamente à filha que Libby tinha chegado e Ana-Lucia engoliu sua raiva e se afastou puxando Inezita pela mão. Porém, assim que as atenções dos convidados não estavam mais voltadas para elas, Raquel falou com seriedade para a mãe de Alice:

- Parece que a festa acabou pra você. Retire-se da casa da minha filha.

- Essa festa estava ridícula mesmo, eu não devia ter trazido a Alice aqui! Vamos filha.- disse a mulher e se retirou do apartamento rapidamente.

Ana-Lucia puxou Libby para a cozinha, e explodiu quando as duas chegaram lá: - Como é que você me aparece só agora? Eu já estou enlouquecendo! Está dando tudo errado pra mim hoje!

- Ana, o que o Jack está fazendo aqui? Acabei de vê-lo na sala.

- Eu o convidei. Mas não mude de assunto, por que demorou tanto?

- Tive uns problemas com o guarda de trânsito, recebi uma multa por dirigir acima da velocidade.

- Outra vez?

- Ei, isso é mentira, não dirijo assim desde o colegial e você sabe disso. Mas sério, por que convidou o Jack?

- Por que está tão preocupada com isso? Vamos levar logo o bolo lá pra sala, cantar os parabéns e tentar terminar essa festa de um jeito normal.

Ana fez menção de pegar o bolo e levar lá para fora, quando Libby segurou o seu braço com o semblante preocupado:

- Ana, sinto que ainda vamos ter problemas.

- E por que?

- Se lembra quando eu disse a você no celular que ia trazer uma colega minha do trabalho.

- Sim, e daí?- indagou Ana-Lucia sem dar muita importância.

- Pois é, essa colega é a esposa do Jack, Sarah. Eu a convidei porque a encontrei toda triste tomando café sozinha na Escotilha e fiquei com pena. Só que eu não sabia que você tinha convidado o Jack para a festa.

- Oh Dios!- exclamou Ana-Lucia abrindo a boca. – Mas o Jack veio acompanhado de uma garota.

- Eu percebi quando entrei. E agora, ela está lá embaixo estacionando o carro. O que eu faço Ana?

- Se vira, Libby. Não mandei você convidá-la, e nem quero mais barraco na festa da minha filha, já basta o problema que eu tive com a Dalila, a mãe da Alice.

- Brigou com a Dalila?

- Isso não vem ao caso agora, anda tenta resolver isso, não deixa a Sarah subir e...

As duas saíram da cozinha, mas já era tarde demais. Raquel tinha acabado de abrir a porta da sala, com a neta no colo, que ainda chorava por causa da briga.

- Boa noite, eu sou amiga da Libby e...- começou a dizer Sarah, mas deu de cara com Jack assim que entrou.

Ele ficou branco que nem um papel ao vê-la. Ana-Lucia percebendo que a confusão estava armada, tentou consertar e anunciou:

- Gente, vamos cantar os parabéns!- em seguida comentou com Libby, cochichando: - Não deixe ela chegar perto do Jack por enquanto.

Ana-Lucia correu até sua mãe e pegou Inês no colo se dirigindo para a mesa onde já estava o bolo. Todas as crianças correram e se colocaram ao redor da mesa, antes de começarem a cantar em coro, bem alto:

"Happy Birthay to you, Happy Birthay to you…"

- Vem Sarah, vamos tomar um refrigerante na cozinha.- disse Libby puxando Sarah pelo braço, ela não parava de encarar Jack.

Ele estava disfarçando, mesmo assim Kate percebeu que algo estava errado, e indagou: - Por que aquela mulher que chegou não para de te encarar?

- Eu sei lá!- disse Jack em pânico, sem saber o que fazer.

Os parabéns terminaram, e Inês já não estava mais chorando, sorria batendo palminhas no colo da mãe, que a beijava e abraçava. As crianças começaram a comer que nem umas desesperadas, e Alex tentava pôr ordem com a ajuda de Raquel.

- Alex, onde está o Sabe-Tudo?- Ana-Lucia perguntou.

- Eu o deixei lá no seu quarto, o pobrezinho está em pânico.

- Está bem.- ela assentiu e se dirigiu até a cozinha. Encontrou Sarah muito alterada, conversando com Libby que tentava acalmá-la.

- Não, eu não entendo uma coisa dessas, Libby! Como é que o Jack pode estar fazendo isso comigo?

- Não sei nem o que te dizer, Sarah.- falou Libby. – Mas tenta se acalmar, se eu soubesse que ele ia estar aqui nunca teria te convidado. Era esse o problema que estava tendo com ele? Desconfiava que ele tinha uma amante?

- Não, eu não fazia a menor idéia. Nós tivemos uma briga horrível há dois dias atrás, e ele saiu de casa, mas não pensei que as coisas fossem ficar assim.

- Ah, então agora está explicado.- pensou Ana-Lucia em voz alta.

- O que você disse?- perguntou Sarah.

- Nada, estou só pensando aqui com meus botões.- disfarçou Ana-Lucia.

- Ai que raiva!- exclamou Sarah. – se eu for até a sala e olhar mais uma vez pra aquela vagabunda vou explodir.

- Hey, nada de explodir na festa minha filha não.- avisou Ana-Lucia. – Talvez você devesse ir embora, e esfriar a sua cabeça. Kate é uma boa pessoa, desconfio até que ela não sabe que o Jack é casado.

- Kate? Então esse é o nome dela?- falou Sarah. – Pois pode deixar que vou tratar de esclarecer as coisas agora.- e ela saiu pisando duro da cozinha.

Ana-Lucia e Libby a seguiram, aflitas. Sarah se aproximou de Jack e Kate discretamente, e irônica saudou o marido.

- Jack, não esperava te encontrar por aqui!

- nem eu.- disse Jack tentando parecer natural.

- Pois é, não vai me apresentar a sua amante?- ela indagou baixinho, mas o suficiente para que Kate que estava ao lado dele escutasse.

- Amante?

- Isso querida, porque é só isso que você pode ser pra ele, já que o Jack é casado comigo.

- O quê?- bradou Kate. – Jack, isso não é...

- Ex-mulher Kate, ela é minha ex-mulher, nós estamos nos separando.

- Jack, que horror! Não minta pra ela, é uma moça tão adorável!

Kate achou que o seu chão estava começando a desmoronar, e sem pensar em mais nada, encarou Jack com fúria e pegou sua bolsa saindo dali.

- Obrigada por tudo Ana-Lucia, foi um prazer te conhecer.- disse, e depois saiu porta afora.

Num primeiro momento, Jack ficou paralisado, mas logo em seguida olhou para Sarah com cara de repreensão:

- Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso, e sabe por que.

Jack levantou do sofá e saiu correndo atrás de Kate. Mas quando ia chegando ao elevador, ela o fechou para que ele não entrasse e Jack foi pelas escadas. Dentro do apartamento, Marshall comentou com uma das mães:

- Que barraco, hein! Mas festa sem barraco não é festa, né?

A mulher sorriu para ele, concordando, em seguida estendeu a mão para ele:

- Brenda Miles.

- Edward Marshall, encantado!

Ana-Lucia passou as mãos pelos cabelos e respirou fundo, que mais faltava acontecer. Depois que Jack saiu, Sarah ficou sorrindo, se sentindo o máximo por ter estragado a noite de Jack , e perguntou a Ana-Lucia:

- Você por acaso não teria uma coisa forte para beber teria?

- Tequila!- disse Ana-Lucia. Venha comigo, aproveito e sirvo uma dose pra mim, estou precisando.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Kate! Kate! Me escuta por favor!- Jack falava enquanto corria atrás dela no térreo do prédio.

- Eu não tenho nada pra falar com você, Jack Shephard. – Você mentiu pra mim!

- Sim, eu menti pra você, mas só em parte. Eu sou casado com a Sarah, mas nós estamos nos separando, há duas noites eu a peguei na cama com outro, eu era um marido fiel e ela me traiu, você entende o que é isso?

Kate parou de andar e o encarou:

- Sim, entendo. Entendo que você ficou comigo só pra se vingar da sua mulher. Que relação mais sádica! Agora estão quites, pode voltar pra ela!

- Mas eu não a quero, eu quero você. Kate me apaixonei por você desde a primeira vez em que nos vimos, e não me arrependo de nenhum dos momentos que passamos. Por favor, não faz isso comigo!

- Foi você quem fez Jack, me esquece!- ela disse, tirando a pulseira do braço e entregando para ele.

- Não Kate, essa pulseira é sua, não me devolva!

Mas ela não queria escutá-lo mais, por isso saiu correndo para a pista e chamou um táxi, entrou no veículo e desapareceu. Jack ficou lá parado, segurando a pulseira, se sentindo o pior cara do mundo. Entrou em seu carro e saiu a esmo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O telefone celular de Shannon tocava insistentemente dentro da bolsa, e ela já estava incomodada com aquilo. Havia posto o aparelho no silencioso, mas mesmo assim a pessoa continuava insistindo muito. Ela estava jantando com o homem que consertara seu carro há duas noites atrás, Sayd Jarrah. Estava encantada com ele, além de muito charmoso, Sayd era um galanteador, já viajara o mundo todo e tinha muita coisa interessante para dizer. Shannon não queria que seu jantar fosse interrompido por nada, mas se continuavam a insistir daquele jeito no telefone, era porque talvez fosse algo importante.

- Então, depois disso acabamos indo parar no Alaska, eu não sei nem como, mas foi bem interessante...- falava Sayd.

Shannon o interrompeu:

- Desculpe Sayd, preciso atender ao meu telefone, me dá licença um minuto?

- Sim, claro.- ele respondeu educadamente.

Ela se afastou sorrindo, mas por dentro, estava amaldiçoando quem quer que fosse que estava ligando para ela em hora tão incoveniente. Foi atender o celular no banheiro, se fosse Boone não se incomodaria em esbravejar alguns palavrões para ele. Entretanto, quando olhou o visor, viu que era sua prima Claire quem estava ligando. Atendeu:

- Claire, o que foi? Eu estou no meio de um encontro maravilhoso...

- Shannon, aconteceu uma coisa horrível!

Shannon preocupou-se com o tom de voz dela:

- Prima, você está chorando? Mas o que aconteceu?

- Thomas veio me ver.

- E aí? Ele te deu o fora?

- Ai meu Deus!- exclamou Claire. – È pior do que isso! – Contei a ele que estou grávida, e ele saiu praticamente fugido daqui.

- Claire, por que você fez isso? Você me disse hoje de manhã que era só uma desconfiança, deveria ter dito pra ele dessa maneira, você nem fez o teste ainda...

- Shannon, eu estou mesmo grávida. Menti pra você e pra Nikki, eu fiz o teste antes de irmos pro show da Driveshaft, e deu positivo. Eu não esperava que o Thomas fosse reagir assim, o meu pai vai me matar!

- Ai, fica calma! Vamos resolver isso, só não sei como. Me espera que eu já tô indo pra aí.

Shannon desligou o telefone e revirou os olhos. Não queria ir embora de seu encontro, Sayd ia ficar com uma má impressão dela, mas não tinha jeito, Claire estava precisando dela, teria que ir embora.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Seu primeiro encontro com a ricaça coreana tinha sido um sucesso, e Sawyer já começava a fazer planos sobre o que faria quando estivesse podre de rico. Queria viajar e curtir a vida, sem preocupação com nada. Olhou no relógio, já era bem tarde, e ele prometera que ficaria com Jimmy para que Juliet pudesse ir trabalhar. Ele pegou o elevador correndo e logo chegou ao seu apartamento. Encontrou as luzes todas apagadas e Juliet encolhida num canto do sofá, chorando. Acendeu a luz de imediato e foi até ela.

- Julie, o que foi? O que aconteceu dessa vez?

Ela estava com os olhos vermelhos e inchados.

- O Ben veio até aqui!

- E o Jimmy?-indagou Sawyer, preocupado, imaginando se Ben o teria levado.

- Ele está dormindo no quarto, não viu nada.

- Mas como esse canalha descobriu que você estava aqui?

- Eu não sei.- ela soluçava. – Ele veio aqui, fez um escândalo e me ameaçou. Disse que se eu não voltar pra ele, vai me matar. Sawyer, eu estou com tanto medo.- Juliet se abraçou a ele e Sawyer apertou-a junto de si.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Julie. Esse canalha não vai fazer mais nada. Vou falar com o porteiro para que não o deixem entrar no prédio, você está segura aqui!

- Eu preciso ir embora.- ela disse ainda chorando. – Estou dando muito trabalho a você e sua prima e nunca vou poder pagar o que estão fazendo por mim.

- Não estou preocupado com isso, só quero que você e o Jimmy fiquem em segurança.

Sawyer enxugou as lágrimas dela delicadamente, com as pontas dos dedos. Juliet perdeu-se nos olhos azuis dele, e num impulso incontrolável o beijou, suspirando ao sentir a maciez dos lábios dele, ela queria isso há muito tempo. No entanto, Sawyer ficou muito surpreso com a atitude dela, e não correspondeu ao beijo. Juliet sentiu-se embaraçada e levantou-se imediatamente do sofá, pegou sua bolsa e foi até a porta.

Sawyer a chamou:

- Julie!

- Eu preciso ir trabalhar, cuide do Jimmy. Tchau.

- Ô Julie, volta aqui!- ele disse indo atrás dela no corredor.

- È melhor eu ir Sawyer.- ela respondeu de costas para ele.

- Tenha cuidado então. Até mais!- Sawyer falou fechando a porta.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

O Bar do Coyote aquela noite estava ainda mais cheio do que de costume, o barman que trabalhava com Juliet estava irritado porque ela estava muito atrasada.

- Vê mais uma dose de uísque, por favor, cara!

- Você não acha que já bebeu demais, meu camarada!- disse o barman para Jack. – Você já está aqui desde cedo!

- Não, quem decide isso sou eu! Eu te dou a grana e você me passa o uísque! Estamos entendidos?

O barman balançou a cabeça, resignado, e serviu mais uma dose para Jack.

- Eu estou esperando a Molly.- disse Jack. – E não vou embora até vê-la!

O barman deu uma risada sarcástica: - Você e todo mundo!

Juliet finalmente chegou, seu colega falou irritado:

- Droga Julie, por onde é que andou? Esse lugar tá uma loucura hoje, ainda mais porque é sábado, você se esqueceu?

- Desculpe, Alan, tive uns imprevistos. Mas estou aqui não estou?

- Que seja! Começa logo a me ajudar que é!

Juliet começou a atender os clientes, e logo se deparou com Jack. Sorriu ao vê-lo.

- Você por aqui outra vez?

- Pois é, o destino parece me chamar para esse lugar.- ele respondeu. – E você? Acho que está com uma cara pior que a minha hoje.

Ela resolveu ignorar o comentário dele e se afastou para atender a um cliente. À meia-noite em ponto, como de praxe, Molly foi anunciada e ela adentrou o palco, aos olhos de Jack ela parecia ainda mais linda do que a primeira vez em que a vira, se é que isso era possível. Dessa vez usava um vestido curto, colado ao corpo, os cabelos presos pela metade, e ela dançou ao som de "Don't Cha" das The Pussycat Dolls. Os homens como sempre, começaram a enlouquecer, vidrados no movimento dos quadris dela.

- È ela, a minha garota!- Jack comentou para um dos homens ao seu lado.

O homem sorriu, e disse:

- Eu fantasio sobre ela também, todos os dias. Quem me dera...

- Pois é, quem te dera!- disse Jack, cheio de moral, estava muito embriagado. – Porque ela, irmão, só quer a mim!

O homem riu: È, eu também fico fantasiando que ela só quer a mim!

Kate continuou seu show, caprichando na sua performance, mas por dentro seu coração estava gritando. Estava muito magoada com Jack, e não conseguia parar de pensar nisso. Queria estar em qualquer lugar, menos naquele bar rodeada por aqueles homens que a devoravam com os olhos, como se ela fosse um objeto. Sentiu vontade de chorar, mas não deixou transparecer. Havia um homem na platéia, de meia-idade, que estava quase tendo um ataque cardíaco ao observar Kate, já havia bebido muitas doses de vodka, uísque e tequila. Quando ela se aproximou da mesa dele, dançando, o homem não resistiu e a agarrou pela cintura, Kate tentou se soltar, isso já havia acontecido antes, e ela de fato sabia como contornar a situação, tanto que os seguranças só interviriam se a situação se tornasse mais grave.

Porém Jack, ao ver aquele homem tentando passar a mão em Kate, ficou doente de ciúme e levantou do banco perto do balcão e correu até o homem dando-lhe um soco bem dado no meio do nariz, o que o nocauteou de imediato, já que ele estava muito porre. Kate gritou: - Jack, o que está fazendo?

Um dos amigos do sujeito, que estava sentado na mesa com ele foi pra cima de Jack, que se defendeu. Pronto, a confusão estava armada e logo todos estavam brigando e não sabiam nem o por que. Cadeiras voavam, garrafas se quebravam e alguns chegaram a perder os dentes. Os seguranças interviram, e com esforço conseguiram parar a confusão sem que fosse preciso chamar a polícia.

Em meio ao pandemônio, Kate conseguiu resgatar Jack de lá e o levou até seu camarim, ele estava com o supercílio ferido. Ela preocupou-se:

- Você está bem?

Jack assentiu balançando a cabeça, mas estava sentindo uma dor lancinante.

- Por que veio aqui? Por que armou tudo isso?- ela indagou chateada. – Isso vai me custar o emprego quando souberem que nos conhecemos.

- Eu não estou nem aí!- gritou Jack. – Eu não podia ficar sentado assistindo aquele homem passar a mão em você, você é minha...

- Não sou nada sua!- Kate esbravejou. – E você nunca foi nada meu, volte pra sua esposa, e me deixe em paz, já teve sua aventura!

- Kate, eu já te disse que estamos nos separando!

- Não importa, você mentiu pra mim e agora eu não posso mais confiar em você. Vá embora!

- Como é?

- Isso o que você ouviu Jack, vá embora! Eu não quero mais nada com você! Some da minha vida!

As palavras dela o magoaram profundamente, trazendo muita raiva ao coração de Jack, e ele respondeu no mesmo tom:

- Se é assim que você quer, está bem! Eu sumo da sua vida, volte pro palco e passe o resto da sua vida rebolando pra esse monte de bêbados infames.

Ele saiu do camarim batendo a porta. Kate levou as mãos ao rosto e começou a chorar desesperada.

Jack passou disfarçadamente pela confusão no bar que agora já estava mais controlada e pegou seu carro. A sua vida estava mesmo uma droga, e ele não sabia mais o que fazer. Queria matar Sarah se pudesse, mas conversaria com ela depois, ou as coisas terminariam ainda piores. Pensou em ir para vários lugares, para a casa do pai, para a casa de Desmond, no entanto, resolveu ir para um lugar que de repente não saía de sua cabeça.

Chegou ao prédio e convenceu o porteiro de que havia esquecido uma coisa no apartamento e que a dona dele já sabia disso e o estava esperando, portanto ele podia subir. Durante o trajeto até o terceiro andar, sua mente divagava num único propósito. Chegou à porta, tocou a campainha. Ela demorou alguns minutos para atender, e assustou-se quando o viu parado a sua porta tão tarde.

- Hey, Ana-Lucia, eu posso entrar?

- Jack?- Ana-Lucia indagou erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Desculpe, eu sei que é tarde, mas...

- Entre!- ela disse, dando espaço para que ele passasse.

Jack sentou-se no sofá, enquanto Ana-Lucia trancava a porta. Um único abajur estava aceso na sala. Ela voltou-se para ele, e falou, preocupada:

- O seu rosto está sangrando. O que aconteceu? Se meteu em alguma encrenca e por isso veio até aqui. Está precisando da minha ajuda?

Ele sorriu amargamente: - Sim, ultimamente tenho precisado de toda a ajuda do mundo. Mas eu vim aqui, para te pedir desculpas em primeiro lugar sabe, pela Sarah. Se eu soubesse que ela estaria aqui...

- Não tem que se preocupar com isso.- disse Ana-Lucia. – Eu também não sabia que a sua esposa estaria aqui, ela é amiga da Libby, então...- ela pausou. – Olha, vamos deixar tudo pra lá, a festa não foi um desastre só por causa da sua mulher, tiveram outros fatores que agora é melhor esquecer. Pelo menos minha filha ficou feliz. E quanto à Kate? Ela saiu daqui bem zangada.

- Você deve estar pensando que eu sou um canalha né? Que eu estava enganando a Kate!

- Não, eu não pensei nada disso.- ela mentiu.

- Ora Ana, eu sei que pensou. Mas eu não culpo, a Sarah me fez parecer o lobo mal da história. Mas eu vou te contar tudo.

- Não precisa fazer isso!- disse Ana-Lucia.

- Não, mas eu quero fazer isso.

Ana-Lucia detectou uma estranha sensação no ar, uma espécie de tensão crescente entre eles dois, ou seria impressão sua?

- Eu e a Sarah somos casados há dois anos, e eu sempre achei que nosso casamento fosse perfeito. Mas você sabe, eu sou médico, então passava muito tempo fora de casa. Daí a dois dias atrás eu consegui ter uma folga e cheguei mais cedo...

Ana-Lucia o cortou: - Nem precisa continuar, já imagino o que aconteceu.

- Pois é, a peguei na cama com outro homem. Senti-me péssimo e saí no carro a esmo, e acabei parando no bar do Coyote onde nos conhecemos. Nessa mesma noite durante a minha bebedeira eu vi a Kate pela primeira vez. Fiquei fascinado, não consegui mais tirar ela da minha cabeça. Então nós acabamos nos envolvendo, e eu cometi a estupidez de omitir dela o fato de que era casado. E agora ela me pediu pra sumir da vida dela.

- Está apaixonado por ela?- Ana-Lucia disparou.

Jack não soube o que responder, estava confuso. Depois da briga que tivera com ela no bar começou a questionar seus próprios sentimentos. Ana-Lucia, percebendo que ele hesitava em responder, falou:

- Não, não precisa me dizer. Isso não é da minha conta.

- Não, tudo bem.- disse Jack. – Mas a verdade é que eu não sei como te responder isso. Acho que nesse momento existe uma linha tênue entre os meus vários sentimentos por ela. Como posso saber? As coisas aconteceram tão rápido.

Jack não era o tipo de pessoa que conversasse a respeito de seus sentimentos assim tão abertamente, principalmente com alguém que mal conhecia. Mas o uísque havia soltado sua língua, e instigado seus instintos. Intimamente, ele se perguntava por que estava ali, porém simplesmente não havia uma resposta. Ele sentiu vontade de procurá-la, razão não tinha nada a ver com isso.

- Talvez você precise de um tempo, talvez ela precise de um tempo, não sei, nessas horas a melhor coisa é arejar a cabeça.

Ele sorriu, e Ana-Lucia sentiu um calor gostoso inundando seu corpo, e de repente, pegou-se olhando fixamente para os lábios dele, desejando-os. Jack notou isso, e instintivamente começou a provocá-la com olhares sedutores. Ana-Lucia baixou o rosto, embaraçada e disse, tentando desfazer o clima que havia se instalado:

- Vou buscar algo para cuidar desse corte no seu rosto.

- Não precisa.- ele respondeu. –Isso não foi nada.

- Só porque é médico, não significa que você não precise de cuidados. Eu já volto!

Ela entrou no banheiro e pegou a caixa de primeiros socorros. Ficou pensando consigo mesma no que estava acontecendo ali. Jack era um homem muito atraente, e ela já estava sozinha há um bom tempo. Ele era casado, mas pelo que ele disse seu casamento não duraria muito. Mas e Kate? Indagou-se mentalmente. Jack não sabia ainda o que sentia por ela, então que mal haveria se eles...Não ,afastou esse pensamento de imediato, sua filha estava no apartamento, eram completos estranhos um ao outro.

- Mas e aquela boca?- murmurou. – Um beijo naquela boca e eu enlouqueço!

Ana-Lucia retornou para a sala tentando se desvencilhar daqueles pensamentos, mas não conseguiu conter um suspiro ao chegar na sala e encontrá-lo sem camisa. Seu olhar foi direto nas tatuagens no braço dele.

- Está dolorido!- ele disse apertando a região das costelas.

- Hã?- Ana indagou sem conseguir tirar os olhos do peito dele.

- Devo ter levado um soco nas costelas e não me lembro, não fraturei, mas ficou dolorido.

- A Kate te socou?- ela indagou incrédula.

- Não.- Jack sorriu. – Armei uma briga no bar do Coyote por causa de um sujeito que tentou passar a mão na Kate...

- Entendi.- ela disse. – Agora vem aqui, deixa eu cuidar do seu machucado.

- Não precisa, eu mesmo posso fazer isso.

- Vou ter que te mostrar a minha arma?- ela gracejou.

Jack riu, e sentou-se no sofá.

- Acha que ameaçar que vai mostrar a sua arma resolve tudo sempre?- brincou Jack.

- E quem te disse que eu estou falando desse tipo de arma?- ela retorquiu limpando o ferimento dele com um algodão embebido em anti-séptico.

- Ai!- Jack queixou-se quando sentiu o anti-séptico arder em sua pele.

Ao ouvi-lo se queixar, instintivamente Ana-Lucia assoprou o ferimento. Costumava fazer isso sempre que estava curando algum dos machucados de Inês.

- Pronto, está doendo menos agora?- ela indagou num sussurro, próximo ao ouvido dele.

- Yeah!- disse Jack sentindo o coração acelerar com a proximidade dela. – Ana...- ele chamou antes que ela se afastasse.

- O quê?- ela murmurou.

- Você é muito bonita!- ele elogiou sedutoramente, envolvendo os braços na cintura dela e puxando-a para si.

Os olhos escuros dela voltaram-se para os castanho-esverdeados dele, e Ana-Lucia pôde notar que eles estavam cheios de desejo.

- Só bonita?- ela provocou acariciando os lábios dele com os dedos.

- E gostosa...- ele completou.

Ela sorriu e seus lábios se encontraram, num beijo lento, sedutor e molhado. Ana-Lucia sentou-se no colo de Jack e envolveu seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, enquanto sentia as mãos dele em seu corpo, embaixo da camiseta de dormir branca, buscando seus seios nus.

Ana-Lucia contorceu-se no colo dele e gemeu jogando a cabeça para trás ao sentir o toque quente dele apertando seus seios.

- Jack, eu estou louca por você- ela murmurou. – Me toma!

Jack ergueu a camiseta dela e sugou seus seios com vontade, enquanto sua mão descia para dentro da calça de moleton azul que ela usava. Ana-Lucia mordeu os lábios ao sentir a mão dele onde ela queria.

Ela começou a se movimentar agressivamente no colo dele, enquanto ele a tocava, Jack a estava levando ao clímax rapidamente.

- Assim! Assim!- ela gemia entre um beijo e outro.

- Mamã! Mamã!- gritou Inês, chorando muito em seu quarto.

Ana-Lucia que se sentia flutuando naquele momento, foi trazida de volta ao corpo pelo grito da filha. Olhou assustada para Jack e se levantou, ajeitando a roupa. Correu até o quarto de Inês, e foi até ela abraçando-a junto de si.

- Shiii! Shiii! Calma bebê, mamãe está aqui! O que foi?

A garotinha estava nervosa, os olhinhos verdes lacrimejantes. Aconchegou a cabeça no seio da mãe e disse, entre pequenos soluços: - Eu tive um sonho mal.

- Oh mi amor, mas foi só um sonho!- disse Ana-Lucia balançando-a maternalmente.

- Mas tinha um homem mal. Ele dizia que ia te matar, mamã. Tive medo.

Ana-Lucia assustou-se com o sonho da filha:

- Inezita, onde foi que você viu isso?

- No meu sonho.- a menina respondeu ainda assustada.

- Então vamos esquecer está bem, é por isso que a mamãe não deixa você ver certos filmes na televisão, eles não são para niños.

- Não, mamãe. Eu não vi na televisão. Foi no sonho.

- Está bem cariño, agora duerme. Mamãe vai cantar pra você, "Catching a falling star and put in your pocket...".- ela começou a cantar para a filha quando Jack apareceu na porta do quarto. Já tinha colocado a camisa e um band-aid no ferimento.

- Eu vou indo.- disse para ela. – Ligo pra você, amanhã. Boa noite.

Ana-Lucia assentiu com a cabeça e continuou cantando para a filha, enxugando o suor da testa dela com uma toalhinha que tirou da gaveta do criado-mudo. Jack saiu do apartamento de Ana-Lucia ainda mais arrasado de que quando saíra do bar, amaldiçoando a si mesmo internamente. O que ele estava fazendo com sua vida? Era a segunda mulher estranha com quem ele se envolvia na mesma semana. Não, isso não combinava com ele, por isso tomou uma decisão radical, antes de se envolver com quem quer que fosse dali para a frente resolveria sua situação com Sarah primeiro. Não tinha sido justo com Kate, e agora ia cometer o mesmo erro com Ana-Lucia. Ele precisava de um tempo para pensar, organizar seus sentimentos, sua vida de um modo geral. Entrou no carro e resolveu ir para a casa dos pais, tudo o que precisava agora depois de toda essa loucura era de um ambiente familiar, onde se sentisse seguro de que não faria mais nenhuma bobagem.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer estava muito preocupado com Kate, andava de um lado para o outro no apartamento enquanto esperava por ela. Juliet chegara dizendo que houvera uma confusão no bar por causa dela, provocada por Jack, o médico com quem ela supostamente estava namorando. Depois da bagunça, Juliet foi procurá-la e simplesmente não a encontrou, resolvendo voltar para casa sozinha.

Naquele momento, ela e o filho dormiam, mas Sawyer não conseguiria dormir até que Kate estivesse sã e salva em casa. Ele já ligara para o celular dela umas cem vezes, e ninguém atendia. Se ele tivesse o telefone de Jack com certeza teria ligado e esculhambado com o médico .Quem ele pensava que era para agir assim com sua prima.

Depois de mais de duas horas de espera, Kate chegou ao apartamento. Ao vê-la Sawyer ia disparar um sermão, mas ao notar que os olhos dela estavam inchados de tanto chorar abraçou-a ternamente.

- O que foi que aconteceu, sardenta?

- Você tinha razão sobre ele, Sawyer. O tempo todo. Ele mentiu pra mim, me usou. Ele é casado com uma mulher respeitável, jamais vai assumir um relacionamento com uma dançarina de boate.

- Aquele "sun of a bitch". Eu vou matá-lo! Diga onde eu o encontro!

- Não Sawyer!- ela disse. – Não vale a pena, eu prefiro esquecê-lo, para sempre. Só quero que você cuide de mim, nunca me deixe sozinha.

Ele sentou-se com ela no sofá. Kate deitou a cabeça em seu colo e Sawyer acariciou seus cabelos.

- Eu sempre vou cuidar de você sardenta, sempre!

Kate estava sentindo o coração despedaçado, e começou a chorar incontrolavelmente nos braços de Sawyer. Ele a acalentou dando leves tapinhas em suas costas, sussurrando palavras carinhosas em seu ouvido. Kate parou de chorar e olhou nos olhos dele, viu muita ternura ali e sentiu-se imensamente segura por tê-lo em sua vida. Acariciou os cabelos loiros dele com as pontas dos dedos e beijou seu rosto. Sawyer beijou o topo de sua cabeça, e roçou seu rosto no dela. Num impulso, Kate tomou o rosto dele entre suas mãos e beijou seus lábios.

Sawyer correspondeu avidamente por alguns segundos, provando a maciez dos lábios dela até que sua consciência gritou em sua mente.

- Kate!- ele disse, assustado. – o que está fazendo?

Ela ficou confusa e embaraçada ao mesmo tempo.

- Sawyer, eu não sei...

Ele se levantou rapidamente do sofá e levou as mãos à cabeça, nervoso.

- Posso saber por que está todo mundo me beijando hoje?

- Sawyer, me desculpe, eu estou confusa...

Sawyer balançou a cabeça negativamente, e procurou pelo casaco, saindo porta afora sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Kate baixou a cabeça e voltou a chorar, se sentindo culpada.

xxxxxxxxxxx

O barulho da moto zunia em seu ouvido, mas Sawyer corria cada vez mais, sentindo o sangue fluir em suas veias, pulsante. Não havia nenhum guarda para lhe parar por excesso de velocidade, as ruas de Los Angeles estavam praticamente desertas apesar de ser sábado. Uma chuva fina começava a engrossar, afugentando as poucas pessoas que quiseram sair de casa naquela madrugada fria para ir aos bares e às festas.

Sawyer não queria saber de nada disso, não estava com vontade de beber. Sentia-se estranhamente culpado por ter beijado a prima, embora ela o tivesse beijado primeiro. Porém, a atitude dela o tinha assombrado, despertando sentimentos que ele nem sabia que tinha. Ou sabia? Sawyer a amava, cresceram juntos e ele sempre tomou conta dela. Mas até que ponto esse amor era meramente fraternal?

Não, definitivamente ele não podia confundir as coisas, Kate era mais do que sua prima era como sua irmã mais nova e se envolver com ela seria praticamente um sacrilégio. Essa história iria parar por ali, quando estivesse com a cabeça mais fria voltaria para casa e fingiria que nada tinha acontecido, nem que tivesse que dormir com Letty ou qualquer outra só para esquecer o assunto.

Ele acabou indo parar no lugar onde estivera com Ana-Lucia na madrugada anterior, a pracinha rodeada de árvores. Desligou o motor e ficou lá sentado, pensando, relembrando cada detalhe de seu encontro com ela. Estava aborrecido porque ela não havia ligado mais, e tinha decidido que não ligaria também, que não precisava dela, que ela era uma orgulhosa, convencida e outras coisas. Mas Sawyer não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça, embora negasse para si mesmo. A chuva estava muito grossa, porém ele não se incomodou em ficar molhado. Não estava a fim de voltar para o apartamento ainda, não queria encarar Kate, e muito menos Juliet. Ela o havia beijado, mas Sawyer só a tinha como uma amiga, nada mais. Ponderou o que faria, por alguns segundos, até que tirou o aparelho celular do bolso e localizou o número de Letty na agenda.

Seu dedo chegou a pressionar a tecla "send", mas não foi adiante. Definitivamente não era Letty quem ele queria ver. Procurou outro número na agenda, dessa vez ele ativou a tecla.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia tentava dormir encolhida embaixo do cobertor com Inês abraçada ao seu corpo. A menina levara um bom tempo para se acalmar, e sua mãe tivera que ser bem paciente. Preparou-lhe um copo de leite, e lhe contou histórias, até que ela finalmente dormiu.

Sua cabeça estava uma tremenda confusão, depois que Jack saíra do apartamento e ela ficou cuidando da filha, começou a analisar a loucura que cometera. Mal conhecia Jack, e de repente estava nos braços dele despudorada daquele jeito, ainda mais com sua filha no apartamento? Era mesmo uma loucura, até porque Jack Shephard não era um homem solteiro, e além da existência esposa ainda estava envolvido com outra garota. Naquela noite, ele provavelmente a procurara para esquecer seus problemas, porque foi a primeira de quem lembrou, não porque ela fosse especial ou coisa parecida.

Aquele pensamento deixou-a triste. Então Jack apenas a usara? Mas ela se deixou usar porque quis, e isso era um fato inegável. Estava assim, distraída com essas reflexões que assustou-se quando o aparelho celular tocou. Esquecera de desligá-lo e o tom de chamadas soou estridente no quarto. Inezita se remexeu, mesmo com os olhinhos fechados sua expressão era de irritação por causa do barulho. Ana-Lucia apressou-se em acalmá-la, ao mesmo tempo em que atendia o celular.

- Shiii! Shiii! Duerme, amor! Duerme!

A expressão de Inês suavizou, e Ana-Lucia foi atender o celular na sala.

- Alô? Sawyer!- ela se surpreendeu ao escutar o inconfundível sotaque sulista do outro lado da linha.

- Lu, eu te acordei?- ele indagou receoso.

- Não, coincidentemente eu estou tendo uma noite de insônia.- ela respondeu divertida, tinha gostado de receber a ligação dele. – Diga, o que eu posso fazer por você?

Ela tinha plena consciência de que dessa vez a ligação não estava grampeada, e de que não existia nenhum tipo de escuta em sua casa.

- Bem, estou ligando porque senti falta de você. Eu sei que isso pode soar um pouco clichê...

- Não, não!- ela respondeu, surpresa. – Eu não acho que seja clichê, na verdade...- seu coração acelerou um pouco. – Gostei de ouvir você dizer isso.

- Desde quando nos encontramos pela última vez, eu não consigo parar de pensar em você. Fico lembrando do seu cheiro, dos seus lábios, da minha língua travando com a sua...

Ana-Lucia não conseguiu conter um suspiro com aquela última afirmação.

- E estou me sentindo tão mal essa noite, tão sozinho, eu queria alguém pra conversar, pra me fazer carinho...- Sawyer falava com sinceridade.

- Você está com problemas?- Ana-Lucia indagou, a postura de policial assumindo momentaneamente o controle. Aquela era uma boa oportunidade de pegá-lo, se ele confessasse algo para ela. Porém, sem as escutas, como faria isso? Manteria ele falando ao celular enquanto passava um fax para Marshall, avisando que grampeasse seu aparelho?

- Sim, eu estou com problemas.- ele respondeu.

Ana-Lucia ficou apreensiva, era certo que seu trabalho era ganhar a confiança dele para prendê-lo, mas em seu íntimo desejava que ele não tivesse feito nada demais, para que ela não tivesse que tirar-lhe a liberdade.

- Pode me contar o que quiser, Sawyer.- ela instigou, com o coração na mão.

- Deixa pra lá, não é algo sobre eu queira falar a respeito agora.

- Onde você está? Em casa?

- Não, eu estou naquele lugar onde você me levou ontem.

- No meio da chuva?

- Se isso puder te comover, sim, estou no meio da chuva, ensopado.- ele disse, divertido.

Ana-Lucia sorriu ao imaginá-lo todo molhado no meio da praça, e tomou uma decisão absurda e impulsiva:

- Quer vir ao meu apartamento?

- Sim, é claro que eu quero!- ele respondeu sem delongas. Estou indo agora mesmo!

- Não, espere!- ela pediu antes que ele desligasse o telefone. – Eu vou te dar o endereço.

- Mas eu já sei onde é!- ele disse, estranhando.

- Não, eu não moro lá! Eu moro...

Ela começou a ditar o endereço, e Sawyer prestou bastante atenção, embora não entendesse porque ela mentira sobre onde morava. Assim que desligou o telefone, Ana-Lucia começou a se perguntar se ainda restava um traço de sanidade nela. Mas não sentia Sawyer como uma ameaça, por isso o convidara para o seu apartamento. Conversaria com ele, e ficaria tudo bem, se estava se sentindo atraída era melhor que encarasse a situação e colocasse em sua cabeça de uma vez por todas que jamais poderia se envolver de verdade com Sawyer.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Eu estou desesperada, Shannon! Não sei mais o que fazer!- dizia Claire, chorando, abraçada a prima.

- Claire, pra tudo tem uma solução, vamos pensar em alguma coisa!

- Não Shannon, não tem solução, eu simplesmente vou ter um bebê, com ou sem o Thomas.

Shannon não sabia mais o que dizer para acalmá-la, no entanto compreendia o desespero dela. Não seria nada fácil ser mãe tão jovem, ainda por cima com uma família tão conservadora como a sua.

- Eu fico pensando na reação dos meus pais, Shannon, no que eles vão dizer quando souberem que...

- Souberem o quê?- indagou Jack que tinha acabado de chegar, depositando as chaves em cima da mesinha da sala.

Claire assustou-se quando viu o irmão, parecia que estava vendo um fantasma. Shannon tentou disfarçar.

- Nada demais!

- Como nada demais, a Claire está muito nervosa, o que está acontecendo?

Claire recompôs-se rapidamente, tinha que enrolar Jack para que ele não descobrisse nada por enquanto. Enxugou as lágrimas, e indagou:

- Mano, o que está fazendo aqui? Brigou com a Sarah outra vez?

- Digamos que sim.- ele respondeu, triste.

- Vocês vão se separar mesmo?- Claire indagou.

Jack respirou fundo e respondeu:

- Prefiro não falar sobre isso agora, e não tente me colocar na berlinda, maninha, você estava chorando e eu quero saber o motivo.

- E eu preciso de motivo?- ela retorquiu. – Sou uma adolescente, crises existenciais são normais na minha idade, agora me dá licença, vou dormir. Vamos Shannon!

- Boa noite, Jack!- disse Shannon, acompanhando Claire.

Jack deu um beijinho na testa da irmã, e ela se retirou com a prima. Ele então se jogou no sofá, tirando os sapatos. A ressaca começou a bater, e ele sentiu como se tivesse sido atropelado por um caminhão. Massageou as têmporas para tentar aplacar a dor de cabeça. Pensou em tomar um analgésico, um banho e ir dormir. Mas olhou para o aparelho de telefone na mesinha e sentiu-se tentando. Apesar da loucura que cometera no apartamento de Ana-Lucia, era de Kate quem sentia falta, era por ela que seu coração gritava.

Resolveu ceder à tentação, e pegou o telefone, discando o número do apartamento de Kate. O aparelho chamou diversas vezes e a secretária eletrônica atendeu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

O telefone tocava insistentemente, mas Kate não queria atender, estava prostrada no sofá, com insônia, se sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo. Não contara para Sawyer que tinha sido quase despedida pro causa da confusão que Jack aprontara, mas ela tivera uma longa conversa com seu chefe e agora estava tudo contornado. Sua vida seguiria em frente mesmo assim. Deixou que a secretária eletrônica atendesse, deveria ser seu primo dando notícias. Chovia muito lá fora, e ela estava preocupada com ele que saíra tão transtornado do apartamento.

- Kate, eu sei que você não quer falar comigo, mas pelo menos só me escute ok?

Ela sentiu o coração sair pela boca quando escutou a voz dele, sentiu vontade de pegar o telefone e falar com ele, mas conteve-se, não valia a pena.

- Amor, sei que errei com você, mas saiba que eu te amo mesmo com o pouco tempo que nos conhecemos, você transformou a minha vida em dois dias, mais do que em dez anos. Vou sofrer muito se decidir não me ver nunca mais, mas vou respeitar sua decisão. Adeus, seja feliz.

O tempo da secretária acabou, e Jack desligou. Kate correu para o telefone, pegou o aparelho e chamou, entre lágrimas: - Jack! Jack!

Ficou ouvindo o som de chamada terminada, enquanto seu coração partiu mais uma vez.

Continua...


	7. Tudo a seu tempo

**Capítulo 7- Tudo a seu tempo.**

Ana-Lucia ficou surpresa com sua própria reação quando Sawyer chegou ao seu apartamento, todo molhado segurando o casaco nas mãos. Ela atirou-se nos braços dele mesmo assim, estava estranhamente feliz em vê-lo. Era como se fosse uma adolescente esperando pelo namorado. Sawyer por sua vez, gostou da recepção calorosa dela, e quando sentiu o corpo dela junto de si, não perdeu a oportunidade de beijá-la, também estava feliz em vê-la.

- Hey baby, também senti a sua falta.- murmurou enquanto se beijavam.

Ela se afastou dele por um momento, apenas para fechar a porta. Sawyer ficou lá parado no meio da sala. Ana-Lucia sorriu:

- Sabe cowboy, eu ia gostar de ter você como meu móvel de sala.

Eles se aproximaram novamente, e Ana-Lucia começou a tirar a camisa molhada de Sawyer, que levantou os braços para facilitar com que ela o despisse. Ficou observando cada detalhe do corpo dele, extasiada. Não fazia nem duas horas que Jack tinha saído de lá, e ela já se derretia por outro homem? Sentiu-se um tanto promíscua, mas Sawyer não era qualquer homem, e Ana-Lucia definitivamente não sentia apenas desejo por ele, tinha algo mais.

- Eu vou buscar uma toalha pra você.- ela disse indo em direção ao seu quarto, logo voltou com uma toalha azul felpuda e um cobertor.

Sawyer estava sentado no sofá, tirando os sapatos. Ana o envolveu na toalha carinhosamente, enxugando seu corpo.

- A última vez que alguém cuidou assim de mim, foi quando eu tinha sete anos.- ele comentou de olhos fechados, sentindo o tecido macio da toalha acariciando sua pele.

Ana-Lucia não conseguiu não sorrir ao comentário e acariciou o rosto dele ternamente.

- Vem aqui, baby, vem!- Sawyer chamou carinhoso, puxando-a para o seu colo, embalou-a em seus joelhos como se ela fosse uma garotinha e a abraçou.

Beijaram-se novamente, um beijo lento e muito doce. As mãos de Sawyer começaram a acariciar suas coxas por cima da calça de moleton, Ana-Lucia sentiu espasmos deliciosos pelo corpo com o toque dele, mas o parou antes que ele tirasse sua blusa.

- Não, vamos com calma.- ela pediu.

- Não sei se eu vou conseguir Lulu, estou louco por você desde o primeiro dia em que nos vimos. Eu te quero muito!- ele murmurou beijando o pescoço dela, Ana-Lucia gemeu, mas não se deixou levar e levantou do colo dele.

- Meu amor, do que tem medo? Não vai me dizer que é virgem?- Sawyer gracejou.

- Eu tenho uma filha, Sawyer, de quatro anos, e ela está dormindo agora mesmo na minha cama.- ela falou com seriedade, ignorando a brincadeira dele.

Sawyer arregalou os olhos, surpreso:

- Isso é sério?

Ana-Lucia fez um gesto para que ele a seguisse, entreabriu a porta de seu quarto e mostrou-lhe Inês, dormindo como um anjinho, abraçada ao coelhinho de pelúcia. No pé da cama, Sabe-Tudo olhou desconfiado para Sawyer, mas não se moveu do lugar.

Ela fechou novamente a porta, e os dois retornaram à sala. Saywer sentou-se outra vez no sofá, e indagou:

- Foi por causa dela que não me deu o seu endereço de verdade? Você é casada ou algo assim?

- Não, eu não sou casada.- ela respondeu sentando-se ao lado dele. – Eu mostrei ela pra você, para que entendesse porque não me envolvo tão facilmente. Eu tenho que pensar nela em primeiro lugar, meus desejos vem em segundo.- embora ela estivesse dizendo isso para ele como uma forma de ganhar ainda mais sua confiança para tentar constatar se ele era um criminoso ou não, suas palavras tinham um fundo de verdade.

Sawyer tomou sua mão e a beijou delicadamente, antes de dizer:

- Então nós vamos devagar, eu quero que você me considere um homem digno de ser apresentado à sua filha.

Ana-Lucia ficou surpresa com o comentário de Sawyer, e inevitavelmente seu coração bateu mais forte. Ele notou a mudança de expressão no rosto dela, e sorriu:

- Você sentiu também, não sentiu?

- O quê?

- Que existe uma conexão entre nós, não sei bem o que é, mas existe. Senti isso quando passeamos na minha moto aquela noite.

Ela sorriu, sim, também havia sentido. Isso era assustador e maravilhoso ao mesmo tempo, pensou. Estava com medo porque conquistar Sawyer era apenas seu trabalho, se envolver de verdade com ele não estava nos seus planos. Então tinha sido por isso que se envolvera com Jack, talvez quisesse esquecer seus sentimentos por Sawyer.

Ele contemplou com ternura os olhos escuros dela, e a puxou para si outra vez, segurando sua nuca. Beijou seus lábios, movendo a língua em sua boca de uma forma muito ousada e íntima, Ana-Lucia estava delirando.

- Eu quero te pedir uma coisa.- ele disse quando parou de beijá-la.

- E o que é?- ela indagou, erguendo a sobrancelha, maliciosa.

- Dorme comigo! Eu sei que o sofá é apertado, mas podemos dar um jeito de nos acomodarmos aqui. E eu prometo que vou me comportar, só quero ficar com você a noite inteira. Se sua filha acordar, você vai dormir com ela.

- Sawyer!- ela exclamou, divertida. – Impossível cabermos nesse sofá, você é muito grande!

- Sou?- ele disse, debochado, fazendo Ana-Lucia corar. – Isso é um problema pra você?

- Ora, seu patife! Não estou falando disso!

- Lu, vem cá!- ele pediu, se deitando no sofá.

Ela se aproximou dele, que a puxou deitando-a sobre ele, e acomodando seu corpo pequeno entre suas pernas. Era uma posição confortável, ela concluiu, mas muito perigosa também. Sawyer puxou o cobertor que ela tinha trazido antes por cima dos dois, e deu um beijo em sua cabeça, passando os braços pela cintura dela.

- È só você não se mexer muito, daí fica tudo bem!- ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, fechando os olhos.

Ana-Lucia riu: - Vou tentar!

Ela fechou os olhos também, e suspirou aspirando o perfume masculino dele. Estranhamente, o sono veio rápido e fácil para os dois, a insônia que os assolara antes, os abandonara completamente. Sentiam-se seguros nos braços um do outro.

xxxxxxxxx

- Acorda, irmão! Já dormiu demais!

Jack assustou-se com a voz de Desmond tão próxima a ele e se levantou de um salto da cama.

- Desmond, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Bom dia pra você também. Sabe que horas são?

- E eu sei lá.- disse Jack cobrindo-se com uma toalha, estava só de cueca.

Desmond abriu as cortinas do quarto.

- São mais de onze horas, irmão. Liguei pro seu apartamento, e ninguém atendeu. Daí resolvi ligar pra cá e a Claire me disse que você estava aqui.

- E daí se são mais de onze horas?- ele questionou irritado. – Hoje é domingo, posso dormir até a hora que eu quiser.

- Ih, isso tá me cheirando a ressaca, irmão. Bebeu de novo ontem foi? Cuidado que isso já está se tornando freqüente.

- Não enche, Des!- disse Jack sentando-se na cama, e passando as mãos pela cabeça. – Não vai me dizer por que veio?

- A Sarah esteve lá em casa ontem, na verdade dormiu lá. Foi se queixar a Penny que você tinha uma amante, fiquei encucado, daí lembrei da dançarina misteriosa.

- Mas a Sarah é muito cara-de-pau mesmo!- Jack exclamou, com raiva. – Você contou a Penny o que ela me fez?

- Não, não contei.- respondeu Desmond.

- Ótimo, então ela também deve estar achando que eu sou um canalha. Não faz mal, tenho me comportado como um mesmo.

- Jack, do que você está falando? Seja mais específico!- pediu Desmond.

- Bem, sabe a garota do bar que eu te falei?

Desmond assentiu.

- Pois é, ela telefonou pra mim, pra reaver a bolsa, daí nos encontramos e acabamos ficando juntos.

- Juntos no sentido que eu estou pensando?

- Sim Des, exatamente isso. Eu estou louco por essa garota, ficamos juntos por tão pouco tempo mas eu realmente senti que tínhamos muito em comum.

- Nossa, não ouço você falar assim desde o colegial.

- A Kate é maravilhosa, eu não consigo parar de pensar nela.

- Mas por que está se lamentando? Você não está mais com ele?- questionou Desmond sem entender.

- Não, eu não estou mais com ela.- respondeu Jack, triste. – E isso é tudo culpa da Sarah, e minha também. Mas mais dela, do que minha.

- Como assim?

- Nos encontramos por acaso em uma festinha de aniversário ontem, e ela me viu com a Kate e contou a ela que somos casados.

- A Kate não sabia que você era casado e estava se separando?

- Não Des, não sabia.

- Ora Jack, então a culpa é mais sua do que da Sarah, não sabe fazer as coisas direito. E você já tentou se desculpar com a moça?

- Já!- respondeu Jack. – Mas ela não quer saber de mim!

- Imagino!- disse Desmond, apontando para o curativo no rosto dele.

- Não, isso não foi ela!- Jack apressou-se em responder. – Aliás, deixa pra lá, porque a situação se complicou ainda mais agora.

- E por que?

- Porque tem outra garota na história.- Jack disse, embaraçado.

- O quê?- surpreendeu-se Desmond. – Jack, você está me saindo um garanhão, hein? Não era assim nem no tempo do colégio. Como ela é, essa outra garota e onde a conheceu?

- Eu a conheci no mesmo bar onde conheci a Kate, ela é linda, e muito sexy. Mas...

- O que você sente por ela? Não vai me dizer que está confuso entre as duas?

- Não Desmond, a Ana é uma mulher especial, realmente gostei de conhecê-la, mas é a Kate quem eu quero.

- E o que aconteceu entre você e essa outra garota, Ana?

- Ontem, depois que briguei com a Kate, eu acabei indo parar no apartamento dela e...

- Você transou com ela?- Desmond indagou quase gritando.

- Não, não transei, e fala baixo!

- Ok!- assentiu Desmond baixando o tom de voz.

- Nos beijamos, trocamos uns carinhos, mas não aconteceu porque a filha dela acordou.

- Ela tem uma filha? Não vai me dizer que ela é casada?

- Não, não é. Mas agora, o fato que me preocupa é, agi assim por raiva, impulso de querer me vingar, estava muito bêbado, sabe lá como são essas coisas, de repente acho que Ana está atraída por mim e eu não quero magoá-la. No entanto, não posso ficar com ela, se gosto da Kate. Entende a minha situação?

- Irmão, só tenho uma coisa pra te dizer, você tá ferrado!

Jack jogou um travesseiro nele, que se defendeu com os braços.

- Tô falando sério, Des. Você é o meu melhor amigo, tem que me dar conselhos.

- Então tá. Eu no seu lugar convidaria essa moça, Ana para almoçar hoje, me desculparia com ela e esclarecia as coisas. Se Lea ficar magoada, paciência! Pelo menos você estará sendo sincero.

- Você tem razão, Des. Eu vou tomar um banho, e ligar pra ela. Vou convidá-la para almoçar na escotilha, um restaurante muito bom que tem próximo ao apartamento dela.

- Ótimo, muito bom.- concordou Desmond. – Depois disso, você espera a poeira sentar e vai atrás da Kate. Mas sério, não faça isso antes de se resolver com a Sarah, ou ela poderá arruinar tudo de vez.

- Você está certo, obrigado Des.

- Tô aqui pra isso, irmão!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Kate.- chamou Juliet, a porta do quarto de Sawyer, Kate havia dormido lá. – Você não quer comer alguma coisa? Estou preparando o almoço.

Kate sentou-se na cama, esfregando os olhos. Havia dormido muito mal.

- Não Julie, obrigada. Eu acho que vou almoçar na Escotilha. Preciso falar com o Sawyer, e algo me diz que ele não passará em casa antes de ir trabalhar.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Inês acordou com muita fome, e sentou-se, um tanto irritada na cama, se descobrindo do lençol. Esfregou os olhinhos e procurou pela mãe ao seu lado, mas não a encontrou.

- Mamã?- chamou com voz de choro, procurando-a com os olhos pelo quarto.

Levantou-se e correu até o banheiro do quarto, abrindo a porta. Mas sua mãe também não estava lá. Inevitavelmente as lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rostinho, e ela saiu do quarto, disposta a procurar sua mãe pelo apartamento. Sabe-Tudo a seguiu.

No relógio de parede da sala, passava das onze da manhã, porém Ana-Lucia dormia tranqüila enroscada em Sawyer, no sofá. A cabeça pousada em seu peito, enquanto os braços fortes dele envolviam seu corpo embaixo do cobertor. Inezita chegou até a sala e viu a mãe dormindo abraçada com um homem, não entendeu nada, mas ficou feliz em vê-la. Por isso começou a pular no tapete, chamando-a:

- Mamã! Mamã!

Ana-Lucia despertou assustada com a voz da filha, e acabou rolando do sofá, por pouco Sawyer não caiu junto.

- Mamã, tome cuidado!- pediu a menina, preocupada, sentando-se no tapete junto à mãe.

Embaraçada, Ana-Lucia sentou-se e ficou imaginando o que dizer para sua filha sobre o que tinha acabado de presenciar. Tudo bem que eles não estavam fazendo nada de mais, mesmo assim ela devia uma boa explicação à sua filha sobre a presença de Sawyer no apartamento.

- Inês...- Ana-Lucia começou, sem saber realmente o que ia dizer quando a menina piscou os olhos verdes fitando Sawyer com curiosidade.

- Mamã? Quem é esse moço?

Antes que ela pudesse responder, Sawyer sorriu para a garotinha e ofereceu sua mão para ela, dizendo:

- Eu sou o Sawyer, amigo da sua mamãe.

Inês sorriu para ele e entregou-lhe sua mãozinha.

- Muito prazer, Sr. Sawyer, eu sou Inezita. Por que o senhor estava dormindo com a mamãe?- a menina perguntou, curiosa.

- È, bem...- Sawyer ficou sem resposta.

- Ele...- tentou Ana-Lucia, mas Inês abriu um lindo sorriso, respondendo em seguida à sua própria pergunta.

- Eu já sei! Você teve um pesadelo como eu, não foi?

- Pesadelo?- indagou Sawyer sem entender.

- Sim.- disse a menina. – Eu tive um pesadelo ontem à noite, e a mamã me deixou dormir com ela. Ela é boa em acalmar as pessoas, quando elas tem pesadelos.- disse a menina, em sua inocência de criança.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh!- exclamaram Sawyer e Ana-Lucia ao mesmo tempo, finalmente entendendo a explicação da menina, e aliviados por ela ter feito essa constatação.

- Sim, foi isso.- disse Sawyer. – Eu tive um pesadelo horrível, e a sua mamãe estava me acalmando.

Inês assentiu com a cabeça: - Tudo bem, eu entendo. Só que você tem que aprender que pesadelos não acontecem de verdade, porque você já está muito grande pra ficar com medo e a mamã tem que cuidar de mim, não pode acalmar nós dois ao mesmo tempo quando tivermos pesadelos.

Sawyer riu, encantado com a garotinha: - Você é uma garota muito inteligente, Inezita!

- Obrigada.- ela respondeu. – Mas eu estou cansada de conversar, estou com muita fome, mamã!

Ana-Lucia olhou para o relógio, eram onze e trinta e cinco.

- Dios, como é tarde!- exclamou. – Eu vou preparar alguma coisa pra você comer.

- Eu quero panquecas!- disse Inês.

- Cariño, você sabe que a mamãe não sabe fazer panquecas.- respondeu Ana-Lucia indo em direção à cozinha.

- Mas eu sei.- disse Sawyer. – As melhores panquecas do mundo.

- È sério?- questionou Inês, arregalando os olhos verdes. – Então faz pra mim, oba, oba!

Ela puxou a mão de Sawyer e saiu levando-o para a cozinha, Ana-Lucia ficou sorrindo consigo ao perceber que ele já conseguira conquistar sua filha.

O telefone tocou, e ela atendeu.

- Alô?

- Ana-Lucia, aqui é o Jack!

- Jack!- ela exclamou surpresa.

Ele estava embaraçado ao telefone, mas não ia desistir de convidá-la para almoçar e esclarecer as coisas:

- Eu gostaria muito de conversar com você hoje.

- Sim, eu também quero falar com você.- ela concordou prontamente, pensando consigo que essa era uma boa oportunidade de dizer para ele que não seguiria adiante com aquela loucura.

- Então ótimo. Poderíamos almoçar hoje?

Ana-Lucia pensou por alguns instantes, e decidiu aceitar.

- Podemos sim. Onde?

- Na Escotilha, que é perto do seu apartamento.

- Está bem, a que horas?

- 1 hora está bom pra você?

- Perfeito!- ela disse. – Te encontro lá a uma, então.

- Certo, até mais!- disse Jack, finalizando a ligação.

Assim que a chamada com Jack foi finalizada, Ana-Lucia discou outro número no aparelho:

- Alô, Libby? Pode tomar conta da Inês pra mim esta tarde?

xxxxxxxxxxx

O movimento na Escotilha estava bom para um domingo, várias famílias almoçando calmamente ao som de antigas canções de Frank Sinatra, interpretadas ao vivo por um cantor profissional. Hurley passeava entre as mesas, atencioso com os clientes, indagando se estava tudo bem e se precisavam de mais alguma coisa. Porém, sua atenção para com os clientes foi interrompida quando sua cliente preferida chegou e ele foi até a porta recebê-la pessoalmente.

- Boa tarde, Prof. Elizabeth.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Reys.

- A Srta. deseja uma mesa?

- Na verdade não, vou ficar no balcão e tomar um suco apenas. Não vou me demorar. Passarei a tarde com minha afilhada, vou levá-la para almoçar na casa dos meus pais.

- Está bem, então fique à vontade.- disse Hurley gaguejando.

Libby sorriu e puxou um banquinho, de frente para o balcão, enquanto pedia um suco de manga para Letty. Kate entrou no restaurante e deu um tchauzinho para Letty no balcão. Perguntou à Hurley:

- Hey, Hurley! Sawyer está na cozinha?

- Cara, ele ainda não chegou, quando vi você, ia justamente te perguntar por onde ele andava.

- Acho que ele já deve estar chegando, é que ele não dormiu em casa...

- Novidade! Mas saiba que se ele não chegar em vinte minutos, estará despedido. Se quiser, pode ficar esperando por ele na cozinha.

- Obrigada, Hurley.- disse Kate, dando a volta no balcão e entrando na cozinha.

Mal ela foi para a cozinha, Jack adentrou o restaurante, e pegou uma mesa. Olhou em seu relógio, Ana-Lucia deveria estar chegando. Ele pediu um refrigerante e ficou aguardando a chegada dela.

Sawyer estava mais atrasado do que em todos os outros dias, vinha pensando:

"È hoje que eu vou ser demitido". E pra completar, a moto estava quase sem combustível. No entanto, ele conseguiu chegar ao restaurante. Estacionou a moto e entrou pelos fundos. A primeira pessoa que viu foi Kate.

- Hey, primo!- ela saudou, receosa.

- Boa tarde, sardenta!- disse Sawyer, agindo naturalmente. – Você viu o Hurley? Ele parecia muito zangado?

- Bastante!- ela respondeu.

- Que ótimo!- ele exclamou.

- Por onde você andou ontem à noite?- questionou Kate.

Sawyer balançou a cabeça, negativamente: - Ao invés de ficar me questionando, veste um avental e me ajuda, tem quinhentos pedidos aí nessa lista para serem entregues. Onde está o Henrique pra me ajudar?

- Chegou finalmente né Sawyer?- disse Hurley com olhar de reprovação. – Saca só, o Henrique não vem hoje não, é só você e a Letty. E anda logo que os pedidos estão atrasando.

Kate vestiu um avental e começou a ajudar Sawyer. Lá fora, Ana-Lucia chegou ao restaurante com Inês. Ao ver Jack, sorriu educadamente. Inezita correu até ele, empolgada:

- Superman!

- Hey, boneca!- ele disse, abraçando a menina. – Ganhou muitos presentes ontem?

- Ganhei sim!- ela afirmou.

- Inês, olha só quem está ali? È a tia Libby.- disse Ana-Lucia.

A menina largou Jack e correu para abraçar a tia. Ana-Lucia voltou seus olhos para Jack, e disse:

- Hey, Jack!

- Olá!- ele disse, sério.

John Locke almoçava calmamente com sua esposa Hellen, no restaurante quando sentiu algo muito estranho ao observar uma garotinha rindo e conversando no colo de uma mulher loira, próxima ao balcão. A menina voltou seus olhos na direção da mesa dele momentaneamente, e ele deixou um copo cair ao chão, fazendo estrondo.

- Você está bem, John?- indagou Hellen ao vê-lo petrificado olhando para Inês no colo de Libby, enquanto os cacos do copo que quebrara tinham se espalhado pelo chão. – John!- ela chamou com mais força, seguindo o olhar dele até Inês.

Libby notou que ele não parava de olhar a menina, achou estranho e instintivamente se afastou para a mesa onde estavam Ana-Lucia e Jack. Hurley se aproximou da mesa de Locke para ver se estava tudo bem.

- Sr. Locke? Está tudo bem?

Locke finalmente saiu de seu transe.

- Sim, está. Obrigado.

- Letty, chame a Colleen pra vir limpar aqui, por favor.- pediu Hurley.

- Sim, senhor.- assentiu Letty, do balcão.

- Eu trarei outro copo, Sr. Locke.

- Na verdade não será preciso, Hurley.- disse Locke tirando a carteira do bolso e depositando dinheiro sobre a mesa.- Eu e a Hellen já terminamos.

Mas Hellen ainda não tinha acabado de comer, e ficou encarando o marido, assustada.

- Mas John, eu ainda...

- Vamos, querida!- disse Locke, mas como uma ordem do que um pedido. – Até outro dia Hurley, a comida estava deliciosa.

E dizendo isso, ele segurou não mão de Hellen que pôs a bolsa no ombro e os dois saíram. Na porta, Locke ainda deu uma última olhada para Inês, que sorriu para ele.

- È impressão minha ou esse senhor estava encarando a minha filha?- indagou Ana-Lucia, desconfiada.

- Não é impressão não.- comentou Libby.- Eu também percebi!

- Que estranho!- exclamou Jack. – Ele é o professor de Filosofia da minha irmã.

- O nome dele é John.- disse Inês surpreendendo-os.

- Isso mesmo!- concordou Jack. – John Locke.

- Como sabe o nome dele, cariño?- questionou Ana-Lucia. – Já falou com ele alguma vez?

- Não. Mas eu sei que o nome dele é John.- a menina insistiu.

Libby percebeu que Ana-Lucia estava começando a ficar preocupada, ela então resolveu mudar de assunto, porque sabia que a amiga tinha muito que conversar com Jack. Ana-Lucia lhe contara o que acontecera na noite passada em seu apartamento.

- Bem, acho melhor nós irmos, fofinha!- disse Libby colocando Inês no colo outra vez.

- Sim!- disse a menina empolgada.

- Mas vai sair assim sem dar um beijo na mamãe?- falou Ana-Lucia abrindo os braços, Inês se jogou nos braços dela, a beijou e depois voltou pro colo de Libby. – Divirta-se niña, mas obedeça a tia Libby, tá?

- Si, mamã!- Inês respondeu. – Hasta la vista, Superman!

- Hasta la vista.- disse Jack, jogando um beijo para ela.

- Vou indo.- avisou Libby. – Bom almoço pra vocês!

Assim que Libby saiu, Ana-Lucia encarou Jack, e foi direto ao assunto como era de seu feitio, não gostava de enrolações:

- Tá legal, por onde começamos?

Jack sorriu, sem graça, e respondeu:

- Talvez devêssemos começar pedindo o almoço. O que vai querer?

Ana-Lucia pegou o cardápio:

- Hum, eles tem macarrão com chili, eu adoro. E você?

- Macarrão com chili? Um tanto apimentado para o meu paladar, prefiro filé com fritas.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas nada disse. Jack fez sinal para que Hurley se aproximasse.

- Boa tarde, gostaríamos de fazer os pedidos.

- Sim, claro. Só um momento.- pediu Hurley se afastando. – Letty, diga ao Sawyer que fique aqui no balcão enquanto você anota os pedidos daquela mesa. Liguei pra Thelma vir trabalhar extra hoje, já que estamos sem o Henrique. Quando ela chegar, vai ficar anotando os pedidos e servindo as mesas enquanto você fica no balcão. Eu vou até a adega, volto logo.

- Ok.- ela concordou pegando um caderninho. – Sawyer!- chamou por uma janelinha que dava para a cozinha.

- O que foi?- ele respondeu lá de dentro.

- Eu vou anotar o pedido de uma mesa, vem ficar aqui no balcão.

Sawyer voltou-se para Kate e disse, enquanto tirava o avental:

- Mexe essa panela pra mim, mas não para de mexer senão vai grudar tudo no fundo.

- Sim, Sr.. Especialista.- ela gracejou.

Ele beijou o rosto dela, que sorriu contente. As coisas haviam voltado ao normal, o beijo que trocaram na noite passada tinha sido apagado de suas mentes.

- Anda logo, Sawyer!- gritou Letty.

- Ei, já estou aqui!- ele disse sorrindo, mas de repente seu sorriso se desvaneceu, e seu olhar travou na mesa onde Jack e Ana-Lucia conversavam amistosamente. Não podia entender o que estavam dizendo, mesmo assim ficou doente de ciúmes, nunca imaginou que se conhecessem.

- Qual é a mesa que você vai atender?- perguntou a Letty antes que ela se afastasse.

- A daquele casal ali.- ela respondeu calmamente.

- Pode deixar que eu anoto o pedido do "casal", fica no balcão.- Sawyer disse tomando o bloquinho de anotações dela.

- Mas o chefe disse que...

- Não interessa o que o chefe disse, pode deixar que eu vou lá!

Letty voltou para o balcão sem entender porque Sawyer fazia tanta questão de anotar o pedido daquela mesa.

- Boa tarde!- ele saudou com um sorriso cínico no rosto, encarando Sawyer e Ana-Lucia.

- Boa tarde.- disse Jack, sem olhar para ele, consultando o cardápio. – Eu vou querer filé com fritas, e uma porção de salada...

Ana-Lucia arregalou os olhos ao ver Sawyer, quando marcou o almoço com Jack tinha se esquecido completamente de que ele trabalhava lá.

- Surpresa em me ver, baby?- indagou Sawyer, irritado.

Foi quando Jack prestou atenção nele, e o reconheceu:

- Hey, eu conheço você, do Bar do Coyote aquela noite.

- Pois é, parece que a gente tem se esbarrado muito ultimamente.- disse Sawyer, debochado. – Então o Don Juan vai querer filé com fritas e?

- Don Juan?- questionou Jack, sem entender.

- Sawyer!- exclamou Ana-Lucia percebendo o quanto ele estava irritado.

- Vocês se conhecem?

- Sim, nós...- começou Ana-Lucia.

- Ela é a minha garota!- exclamou Sawyer . – Por que está almoçando com ela?

- Peraí, sua garota? Eu não estou entendendo nada aqui!- falou Jack, começando a se irritar.

- Rapazes, vamos nos acalmar.- pediu Ana-Lucia. – As pessoas estão olhando!

- Não Ana, eu estou tentando entender o que está acontecendo aqui.- disse Jack.

- Ah você quer entender?- debochou Sawyer. – Eu te explico então. Qual é a sua, cara? Você é casado, tirou uma com a minha prima e agora já tá querendo tirar uma casquinha da minha garota também?

- Sua prima? Não sei do que está falando, eu não conheço a sua prima, e não sabia que a Ana era sua namorada.

- Ele não é meu namorado.- corrigiu Ana-Lucia.

Letty ficou olhando do balcão a aparente confusão que se formava ali, eles não falavam muito alto, mas pelas expressões de seus rostos, a conversa não estava sendo nada boa.

- Ah, então vai negar agora que não conhece a Kate?- provocou Sawyer.

- Você é primo da Kate?- Jack e Ana-Lucia indagaram em uníssono.

- Porque estão tão surpresos?- perguntou Sawyer.

Na cozinha, Kate já tinha terminado de mexer o molho, e como Sawyer estava demorando muito, ela tomou a liberdade de fazer outras coisas. Mas ficou em dúvida sobre a quantidade de manjericão que tinha de pôr num prato e foi até lá fora perguntar a Sawyer quando o viu com Jack e Ana-Lucia.

- O Jack aqui?

- Você o conhece?- indagou Letty. – O Sawyer foi pra lá anotar o pedido deles e ficou lá discutindo não sei o quê. Estou vendo a hora do Hurley voltar da adega e ver que os pedidos estão todos atrasados, as pessoas estão começando a ficar impacientes.

Kate ficou observando a cena, e notou que Jack estava almoçando no restaurante com Ana-Lucia. Cheia de ciúmes, ela tirou o avental e o jogou sobre o balcão indo até eles.

- Jack!- ela chamou em voz alta.

As pessoas pararam de comer para ver o que estava acontecendo. Letty deixou o balcão e foi até lá.

- Gente, o que está acontecendo? Sawyer, as panelas estão no fogo!

- Cuide delas pra mim, preciso resolver algo importante. Kate, que bom que chegou, olha só o seu doutorzinho almoçando com a minha garota.

Ana-Lucia já estava irritada de tanto ouvir Sawyer chamá-la de "sua garota".

- Eu não sou sua garota, Sawyer!

- Não, ela é a garota do Jack!- bradou Kate.

- Eu não sabia que você era a dona dele?- debochou Ana-Lucia, que pagava pra entrar em uma briga.

Letty estava agoniada, sem saber o que fazer para apartar aquela discussão. Jack resolveu que tinha de fazer alguma coisa, e saiu puxando Kate pelo braço.

- Me solta! Eu não tenho nada pra falar com você!

- Ah é? Então por que veio falar comigo?- ele falou firme, mas em tom baixo, disfarçando a situação para as outras pessoas.

Quando Jack levantou, Sawyer sentou no lugar dele imediatamente e encarou Ana-Lucia.

- Que história é essa de garota do Jack?

- Dios!- ela exclamou nervosa. – Que quieres que te diga, hombre!- e murmurou mais um monte de palavras em espanhol, que Saywer não entendia, mas pelo tom que ela falava, sabia que o estava xingando.

Letty desistiu de se meter, estava com muita raiva porque percebeu que Sawyer estava envolvido de alguma forma com aquela mulher. Uma lágrima discreta rolou de seu olho direito, e ela a enxugou discretamente. Voltou para o balcão e resolveu servir as mesas ela mesma, enquanto Colleen ficava na cozinha. Quando Hurley voltasse, ele que despedisse Sawyer porque ela já não estava mais nem aí.

Enquanto isso, Jack arrastou Kate para o banheiro masculino e trancou a porta assim que eles entraram lá. O olhar dela era de mágoa, mas de saudade também.

- Eu odeio você!- ela gritou.

- Eu também te odeio!- ele gritou de volta e avançou nela, suspendendo-a do chão e a beijando intensamente enquanto a imprensava na parede fria de azulejos.

- Jack, Jack...- murmurou Kate tentando falar enquanto os lábios dele não lhe davam nenhuma trégua. A língua dele buscando a sua, agressiva, tomando-a para si sem pedir licença.

- Kate, eu sou louco por você, não fica longe de mim não!- disse finalmente, deixando-a respirar, mas sem colocá-la no chão.

Quando ele afastou seus lábios dos dela para falar, dando-lhe um pouco de fôlego, Kate instintivamente se viu procurando pelos lábios dele outra vez, puxando-o desesperadamente contra seu corpo. Jack percebeu a ânsia dela em continuar beijando-o e brincou com isso, roçando os lábios no rosto dela impedindo que suas bocas se tocassem fazendo Kate suspirar.

- Me perdoe Kate, me perdoe por ter mentido, por ter te magoado, nunca mais farei isso, meu amor...

Kate queria acreditar nele, mas seu coração ainda doía ao se lembrar de Sarah chamando-a de amante dele, e definitivamente, Kate não queria ser a outra em sua vida.

- Não Jack, eu não posso...não posso!

Jack a sentou no balcão da pia e acariciou as coxas dela por debaixo da saia que usava, beijou seu decote e apertou-a junto de si.

- Confia em mim princesa!

- Eu confiei e você brincou comigo.

Ele envolveu as pernas dela ao redor do seu corpo e acariciou seu rosto ternamente.

- Kate, eu não brinquei com você. Não sou nenhum canalha. A minha vida só está um pouco bagunçada, mas eu prometo que vou resolver tudo, e vamos poder ficar juntos, porque é só nisso que eu penso. Antes de te conhecer minha vida se resumia ao hospital, mas agora tudo é diferente pra mim, porque existe você.

Kate mordeu os lábios, receosa:

- Se você não está brincando comigo, então me conte a verdade.

- O que você quiser, bebê.- ele respondeu com sinceridade.

- Seu casamento realmente acabou? Não sente mais nada pela sua esposa?

- Com toda a certeza.- disse Jack, emaranhando os dedos nos cachos dos cabelos dela. - Eu amei muita a Sarah, tivemos um casamento maravilhoso durante um bom tempo. Mas depois, por causa do meu trabalho no hospital e outras divergências acabamos nos distanciando e descobrir que ela estava me traindo, foi à gota d'água, Kate.

- Acha que ela não sente mais nada por você?

- Eu não sei, mas não entendo como uma pessoa que diz amar alguém, pode se envolver com outra assim, sem mais nem menos. E eu fui fiel à Sarah, mesmo com toda a crise no nosso casamento, e quando me envolvi com você, já tinha até saído de casa.

- E esse machucado no seu rosto?- ela indagou, divertida. – Dói muito?

Jack sorriu: - Não foi nada.

E fez menção de beijá-la, achando que já estava tudo resolvido quando ela o parou com o dedo indicador em seus lábios:

- Só mais uma coisa, por que estava almoçando com a Ana-Lucia?

Jack pensou, "Deus, ela tinha que perguntar"?

- Eu e ela somos amigos, eu te disse.

- Sem mentiras, Jack Shephard!- ela pediu com firmeza.

Ele respirou fundo, e disse:

- Ontem à noite, depois que eu saí do Bar, eu fui ao apartamento da Ana.

- Por que foi pra lá?- Kate estava temerosa pela resposta.

- Foi um impulso.- ele respondeu, embaraçado.

Kate sentiu a garganta apertar: - Você dormiu com ela?

- Não, eu não dormi com ela, e estou falando a verdade.

- Mas você quis dormir com ela!- Kate quase gritou essa frase. – Oh Jack, por que isso?

- Não importa agora se eu quis dormir com ela, eu não dormi, e a convidei para almoçar para esclarecer as coisas. Eu gosto dela, mas amo você. Ana-Lucia não me interessa, além disso, ela está com o seu primo, você viu!

Kate ficou estática, ponderando a situação. Jack abraçou-a, buscando os lábios dela em seguida, beijaram-se, até que ela o empurrou.

- Por favor, Kate, eu já te disse tudo...

- Eu sei...- ela disse. – Mas é coisa demais pra minha cabeça, eu preciso ir!

Ela se levantou do balcão e foi em direção à porta. Jack irritou-se:

- Você quer desvendar a minha vida, mas não me diz nada sobre você. Trabalha em um bar, acha que eu gosto disso? Que não me importo que outros homens fiquem desejando o que é meu?

Kate revirou os olhos:

- Isso é um problema só seu! Eu preciso do emprego, tenho que pagar meus estudos.

- Você poderia fazer uma coisa mais decente!- ele provocou.

- Ah é mesmo? Acha que o que eu faço não é digno? Ótimo! Então você também não é digno, porque foi assim que você me quis, quando me viu em cima do palco rebolando. Porque é só nisso que você pensa quando me vê! Você não me enxerga Jack, só vê o que está óbvio, como todos os bêbados do bar, e eu que achava que você fosse diferente.

- Já é a segunda vez que você me diz isso!- Jack gritou. – E quer saber? Eu não sou diferente, sou um homem, não um príncipe encantado e se você não me aceita como eu sou, dane-se!

Ela arregalou os olhos:

- Dane-se você então, Jack!

Faíscas disparavam de seus olhos, uma mistura de raiva, amor e desejo. Ambos queriam desesperadamente cair um nos braços do outro para dissipar toda aquela tensão. Jack deu um passo na direção dela, porém Kate não recuou. Estava muito zangada, mas se Jack a agarrasse e a tomasse ali mesmo ela não iria se queixar, porque queria isso tão desesperadamente quanto ele. Mas eis que um homem começou a bater na porta, dissipando os pensamentos libidinosos de ambos.

- Hey, tem alguém aí?

- Adeus, Jack.- Kate disse ao ouvir a voz do lado de fora . – Se ficar juntos for o nosso destino, nos encontraremos de novo.

- Eu não acredito em destino. – disse Jack, com pesar.

Kate deu um sorriso triste: - Acho que devia acreditar, porque talvez o destino acredite em nós.

Ela abriu a porta e saiu passando pelo homem que estava batendo, junto com seu filho, um garoto na faixa dos dez anos. Ao ver uma mulher sair do banheiro masculino, o garoto franziu as sobrancelhas e indagou:

- Pai, o que aquela mulher fazia no banheiro dos homens?

- Eu não sei Walt, mas isso não é da nossa conta. Agora vai ao banheiro, e faz o que você tem que fazer.

Eles entraram no banheiro e cruzaram com Jack:

- Hey, Jack!- saudou o homem. – Você por aqui?

- Hey, Michael.- Jack respondeu. Michael era seu vizinho do lado no apartamento.

Michael estranhou ver uma garota saindo do banheiro masculino, e Jack saindo logo atrás, mas não disse nada guardou seus pensamentos para si. Depois da intensa conversa com Jack, tudo o que Kate queria era ir pra casa e dormir pelos próximos mil anos. Mas mal ela ia saindo do restaurante, foi abordada por Hurley, que estava com uma expressão muito irritada no rosto:

- Ô Kate, onde é que está o seu primo? Letty me disse que não sabe dele.

- Me desculpe, Hurley, eu não sei. Mas ele deve aparecer logo, preciso ir. Tchau.

Jack ficou observando Kate ir embora, se sentindo arrasado, no entanto sabia, que naquele momento nada mais poderia ser feito a não ser terminar sua conversa com Ana-Lucia. Sentou-se no seu lugar a mesa e ficou se indagando onde ela estava.

xxxxxxxxxx

- Já chega, Sawyer! Chega!- pediu Ana-Lucia enquanto Sawyer a agarrava com força no depósito apertado do restaurante.

- Não, muchacha, me dá um beijo, só mais um beijo!

Ana-Lucia o beijou outra vez, ficando na ponta dos pés para alcançá-lo, já que a diferença de tamanho entre eles era notável, e ela não estava usando salto.

- Você me deixa louco! E essa história de irmos devagar está acabando comigo! Anda, diz que é a minha garota, diz...

- Eu sou a sua garota, baby!- ela disse sensualmente, empolgando Sawyer.

- Sawyer!- chamou Hurley, próximo à porta do depósito.

- Hurley?- Sawyer respondeu. – Eu já estou voltando pra cozinha, só vou pegar uns pacotes de molho porque os do armário já acabaram.

- E precisa de todo esse tempo pra pegar alguns pacotes de molho?

- Pôxa, jabba, desculpa, é que isso aqui está uma bagunça, por isso que eu fechei a porta, não quero que você se aborreça ! Eu e a Letty vamos arrumar tudo antes de fecharmos hoje!

- Está bem, dude, vê se não demora, que a Colleen tá enrolada lá na cozinha. A Thelma já chegou ,então a Letty vai poder ficar te dando uma mão, porque a sua prima já foi.

- Ela foi embora sozinha?- Sawyer questionou.

- Sim, foi. E anda logo, dude, o movimento tá intenso no restaurante!

Assim que ele se afastou, Ana-Lucia disse:

- Preciso voltar, tenho que terminar minha conversa com o Jack.

- Ah não, Lulu, fica mais um pouco, gostosa!

E dizendo isso ele apertou o traseiro dela com as duas mãos, trazendo-a novamente para si:

- Sawyer!- ela exclamou, rindo, e o beijou novamente, estava se sentindo uma adolescente outra vez, fazendo travessuras. – Agora chega, preciso mesmo ir, nos vemos depois!

- Você vai dizer ao Jack que é minha, só minha?

- Você é pretensioso pra um caipira.- ela disse, debochada.

Sawyer fez cara de irritação, ela riu.

- Vai ficar brabo comigo agora?

- Se você quer ir almoçar com o doutor, então vá!

Ele ia destrancando a porta da despensa para que saíssem quando ela o impediu colocando sua mão sobre a dele. Sawyer olhou para ela intrigado. Ana-Lucia deu-lhe um olhar insinuante e desceu o fecho da sua blusa, exibindo parte do sutiã de renda, preto, que usava. Sawyer sorriu cínico diante do gesto dela.

- Você quer ver mais?

- Oh yeah, baby!- ele respondeu, safado.

Ana-Lucia então fechou o zíper da blusa novamente.

- Então vai ter que ter muita paciência, cowboy! Agora, vamos!

- Lu, eu não acredito!

Ela mesma abriu a porta dessa vez e deu a volta pelos fundos do restaurante, para não ser vista por ninguém. Ao retornar à sua mesa, Jack indagou:

- Onde esteve?

- Fui tomar um ar, você demorou muito.- respondeu puxando uma cadeira.

- Às duas e meia da tarde, com todo esse sol?

- Nossa, já são tudo isso! Por isso que estou com tanta fome!- ela comentou.

- Eu tomei a liberdade de finalmente fazer nossos pedidos.

- Ok.- ela assentiu. – E você se entendeu com a Kate? Explicou tudo pra ela?

- De certa forma.- ele respondeu sem emoção.

Ana-Lucia tocou a mão dele amigavelmente:

- Não fique chateado, dê um tempo a ela que tudo irá se resolver. Vá por mim, eu sou mulher, entendo dessas coisas.

Jack sorriu:

- Ao contrário de mim e da Kate, parece que você se entendeu com o Sawyer.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha: - Como é que é?

Ele apontou para uma marca vermelha bem definida no pescoço dela, instintivamente Ana-Lucia tocou a marca, e tentou cobrir com a gola da blusa, embaraçada. Letty chegou com os pedidos, seu olhar era ríspido.

- Aqui está, Filé com fritas, e macarrão com chili.

Ambos agradeceram, porém, quando ela foi depositar a vasilha de molho extra para Ana-Lucia, derramou propositadamente nela. Ana-Lucia reclamou, o molho estava um pouco quente.

- Me desculpe, senhorita, vou pegar um pano para limpar.

Sawyer assistiu a cena do balcão e balançou a cabeça negativamente, antes de comentar:

- Mais essa agora!

Continua...


	8. De surf e de golfe todo mundo entende

**Capítulo 8- De surf e de golfe todo mundo entende um pouco.**

2 semanas depois

- John, querido! Onde você está? Vamos chegar atrasados ao torneio, e hoje eu tenho certeza que você vai ganhar daquele convencido do Cristian Shephard! John?

Era domingo, e Hellen iria com o marido, John Locke para um torneio de golfe no Country Club. Seu principal adversário era o cirurgião Cristian Shephard. Procurou-o pela casa inteira, e seu coração se entristeceu ao perceber onde ele estava, outra vez lá. Subiu as escadas imaginando o que diria para confortá-lo dessa vez, porém não tinha mais palavras.

- John, você está aí?- indagou entreabrindo a porta do quarto devagar. Ele estava lá sentado na cama de Amanda outra vez, o olhar perdido segurando uma das bonecas preferidas dela. – John, nós estamos atrasados, é melhor irmos!- pediu.

- Eu já vou indo.- Locke respondeu sem olhar para ela. – Só preciso de mais alguns minutos.

- Oh John, até quando isso vai continuar? Já faz quatro anos que Amanda se foi, e não há nada que possamos fazer para trazê-la de volta.

- Faz quatro anos pra você, Hellen.- ele falou, ligeiramente irritado. – Pra mim, parece que foi ontem. Eu vejo Mandy aqui brincando com suas bonecas, como adorava fazer.

Hellen balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Acha que eu não sinto falta da nossa filha? Que espécie de mãe você acha que eu fui? Sinto falta dela, todos os dias e vou sentir pra sempre, mas precisamos seguir em frente John, não podemos viver assim. Nós estávamos conseguindo, você já tinha até aceitado que doássemos suas coisas, não entendo porque mudou de idéia.

- Aconteceu uma coisa Hellen, uma coisa especial que você não consegue entender, há duas semanas atrás.

Ela irritou-se:

- Lá vem você com essa história esquisita de novo, John. Você tem que parar de ver a Mandy em outras crianças, esqueça aquela garotinha. Amanda morreu há quatro anos, aquela menina deve ter no máximo essa idade, então por que insiste nisso?

- Porque eu senti algo naquela garotinha, que você não tem sensibilidade o suficiente para acreditar. Tinha algo a ver com a Amanda, eu sei disso, o jeito como ela me olhou, era algo poderoso, místico, sei lá. Você sabe, existe a reencarnação...

- Reencarnação? Que loucura é essa agora John? Você acha que aquela menina que vimos na Escotilha aquela tarde é a reencarnação da nossa filha Amanda? Por Deus, homem, você enlouqueceu de vez?

- Não Hellen, eu não estou louco. Depois que a Amanda morreu, eu fui a vários Centros Espíritas, consultei parapsicólogos, e me disseram que essa possibilidade existia, porque a morte da Amanda não foi natural!

- Você não precisa me lembrar de como a minha filha morreu, John! Eu sei exatamente como foi.- a essa altura, Hellen já estava chorando. Uma das coisas que não gostava em seu marido era essa mania que ele tinha em não se conformar com as coisas. Estava sempre tentando ir contra o destino. Hellen via a morte de sua filha como uma fatalidade, o homem que a assassinara estava preso e isso lhe bastava, porque nada que fizessem além disso, traria Amanda de volta.

- Hellen, você não entende? Desde que a Mandy morreu, eu sou um espectro, não vivo plenamente, não tenho paz. Eu preciso de respostas, respostas pro que aconteceu, e quando eu vi aquela menina no restaurante naquele dia, senti de alguma forma que ela me traria respostas.

- Se precisa de conforto psicológico, faça terapia, e se quer conforto espiritual, converse com o padre Eko, ele me ajudou bastante.

- Sei que as intenções do padre Eko são boas, mas nada do que ele me disser vai confortar minha alma, eu preciso de mais, Hellen.

- Então faça como você quiser, só não conte comigo pra isso. E eu estou indo para o torneio de golfe, porque eu sou uma pessoa normal, que passou por um tragédia, mas normal, você entendeu?

Ela saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas correndo, Locke desceu atrás dela:

- Hellen, Hellen!- chamou pegando a chave do carro. Se ir ao torneio de golfe a faria feliz, ele iria, mas não desistiria de descobrir a estranha ligação que ele acreditava que existia entre a garotinha do restaurante e sua filha morta.

xxxxxxxxxxx

O carro deslizava suavemente pelas dunas de areia da praia. Sawyer realmente adorava a Califórnia, principalmente no verão, mesmo com todo aquele sol escaldante. Na verdade, ele achava que o sol forte ajudava ainda mais a fazer o clima de festa e descontração entre as pessoas naquela época do ano.

Olhou para Ana-Lucia ao seu lado no banco do carona, cantarolando a melodia "Could you be love" de Bob Marley que tocava no rádio do carro, enquanto se balançava sensualmente ao som da música, de olhos fechados. Riu e cantou junto com ela.

- "Could you be love, can be love..."

Sawyer tirou a mão do volante momentaneamente e beijou a mão dela, apaixonado. Essa era a melhor palavra para definir como ele se sentia em relação a Ana-Lucia, estava perdidamente apaixonado por ela, fisgado. Estavam saindo há pouco mais de duas semanas, mas ele estava muito envolvido por ela, como jamais se envolvera com alguém, exceto Cassidy Philips, a mulher em quem dera seu último golpe, que o denunciara para a polícia fazendo com que ele tivesse que fugir às pressas com Kate. Passou um bom tempo com Cassidy, moraram juntos, aplicavam golpes juntos, ela e Kate se tornaram amigas, mas tudo isso acabou quando Cassie descobriu que ela era o golpe desde o início.

Entretanto, seu relacionamento com Ana-Lucia era muito diferente do que o que tivera com Cassidy. Para começar, Ana não era um alvo, em nenhum sentido. No início, seu interesse por ela resumia-se estritamente ao sexual, uma nova conquista para alimentar seu ego. Porém, as coisas aconteceram diferente do que ele esperava, e como a personagem Sherazade em as "Mil e uma Noites", Ana-Lucia a cada dia lhe contava uma parte da história, mantendo-o interessado, isto é, a cada dia ela deixava com que ele se aproximasse um pouco mais, mas nunca se entregava, sempre dizendo que quanto mais esperassem, melhor seria. E Sawyer acreditava nela, porque a cada dia que passava se apaixonava mais, e conseqüentemente seu desejo de fazer amor com ela, aumentava.

- Só pode ser amor!- ele disse, carinhoso, recitando as palavras da canção de Bob Marley enquanto estacionava o carro na praia.

Ana-Lucia sorriu, e disse abraçando-o:

- Quando foi que você ficou tão sentimental assim, cowboy?

- No dia em que te conheci, Lucy.- ele respondeu beijando-lhe os lábios, deslizando a língua em sua boca.

Ela correspondeu com entusiasmo ao beijo, mas ao sentir a mão dele acariciando seus seios por cima da camiseta regata branca, o empurrou:

- Nada disso! Nós viemos aqui pra surfar ou se "amassar"?

Sawyer riu: - Por mim Lulu, a gente se "amassava" e surfava, surfava e se "amassava", não necessariamente nessa mesma ordem.

- Você é louco, homem!- ela falou rindo enquanto descia do carro. – Anda, vamos tirar as pranchas!

Ele desceu do carro e foi ajudá-la, mas ao vê-la se espichando para puxar a prancha de cima do carro, não perdeu a oportunidade de ficar admirando suas coxas expostas pelo short jeans muito curto. Ana voltou os olhos escuros, irritada:

- Vai ficar aí olhando ou vai me dar uma mão, caipira?

Sawyer tirou a camisa azul e a jogou dentro do carro, se aproximou de Ana e finalmente ajudou-a com as pranchas. Os dois saíram empolgados para a beira da praia, mas a empolgação dele acabou quando viu a altura das ondas.

- Ah não, não vou mesmo!- exclamou amedrontado.

- Qual é Sawyer, nem começamos e já quer desistir?- Ana-Lucia queixou-se.

- Ana, eu não manjo nada de surf, e você quer que eu entre naquela onda? Nem pensar, vou me arrebentar todo!

- Deixa de ser medroso, anda vamos logo!- ela disse em tom imperativo, tirando o short e amarrando a camiseta na cintura.

- Uau!- exclamou Sawyer ao vê-la de biquíni. – Agora eu vou!

- Anda, deixa de brincadeira e vamos logo!

Ele colocou a prancha debaixo do braço, imitando o que ela fazia, mas estava morrendo de medo de pegar uma queda naquelas ondas. Entraram na água, ambos deitados de barriga pra baixo na prancha. Foram se aproximando aos poucos das ondas mais altas, remando com as próprias mãos. Veio a primeira onda, Ana-Lucia se ergueu sobre a prancha, Sawyer imitou o movimento dela, e conseguiu ficar de pé.

- È isso aí, eu sou o cara!- gritou empolgado.

- Calma aí Surfista Prateado.- brincou Ana-Lucia. - Preste atenção na próxima onda.

E veio a segunda onda, novamente Sawyer se saiu bem, delirando com seu desempenho. Porém, a terceira onde era a mais alta de todas, Ana-Lucia sabia que Sawyer não estava preparado para aquela onda, e avisou:

- Hey Sawyer, vamos passar por baixo. Essa vai ser muito difícil!

Mas ele nem ligou pro que ela disse, estava tão empolgado que só queria pegar aquela onda e mostrar pra ela que era um surfista de verdade. Posicionou-se, Ana gritou:

- Sawyer, não!

A onda veio com tudo, e arrebatou-lhe da prancha em segundos, derrubando-o na água. Sawyer foi parar no fundo, e bateu a cabeça nos corais, sua vista escureceu e ele perdeu completamente a noção de onde estava.

xxxxxxxxxx

O domingo estava muito tedioso para Kate. Ela estava largada no sofá mudando os canais da televisão quando ouviu baterem na porta. Levantou-se preguiçosa e foi atender.

- Hey, Letty!- disse ao ver a amiga e deu espaço para que ela entrasse. – De folga hoje também?

- Pois é, o Henrique e a Thelma assumiram tudo no restaurante hoje, por isso o Hurley me liberou junto com o Sawyer.

Ela começou a procurá-lo com os olhos pelo apartamento. Kate percebeu.

- Não perca seu tempo, amiga, Sawyer não está. Aproveitou a folga para ir à praia com a namorada. Sinto muito, sei que gosta dele.

Letty fez cara de tristeza, e disse: - Não sei o que ele vê naquela mulher, ela é tão bruta, parece que está sempre querendo bater em alguém.

- È o jeito dela, Letty. Mas é só impressão, Ana é uma boa pessoa, no começo eu não engolia muito ela, mas agora estamos nos dando bem.

- Por que não gostava dela? Eu tenho um motivo, mas você...

- Porque ela se envolveu com alguém que eu gostei muito, mas isso é passado...

- Ah sim, o homem que você não consegue esquecer. Se ainda gosta dele, por que não o procura?

- Se for o destino, nós vamos nos encontrar de novo.- falou Kate, sorrindo.

- Você é uma tola romântica, sabia? Mas já que falou em destino, olha só o que o destino fez por nós hoje. Meu primo trabalha no Country Club, então ele me conseguiu duas cortesias para irmos assistir ao torneio de golfe dos ricaços hoje, o que me diz?

- Torneio de golfe? Acho que isso vai me deixar ainda mais desanimada.

- Que nada Kate, de repente a gente conhece uns médicos bonitões por lá.

- Não me fale em médicos, Letty. Mas está bem, eu vou com você. Não tenho nada melhor pra fazer mesmo. Espere só um pouco que eu vou me trocar.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Boone não estava agüentando mais a tagarelice daquelas garotas no seu carro. A essa altura já se arrependera amargamente de ter dado uma de cavalheiro ao convidá-las para irem com ele ao Country Club naquela manhã de domingo.

- O Leo é bonito, mas não tem nada na cabeça, é um babaca!- comentou Nikki, enquanto pintava as unhas de vermelho, mesmo com o carro em movimento.

- Não sei, mesmo sendo um babaca o Leo tem aquele jeito doce que eu gosto!- falou Claire, comendo um monte de torradas com chantilly.

Boone franziu as sobrancelhas: - Doce é isso aí que você não para de comer prima, se continuar comendo chantilly desse jeito vai entrar em coma por causa do excesso de açúcar.

- Não enche, primo!- reclamou Claire. – Eu estou com vontade de comer chantilly, dá licença?

Shannon, por mais incrível que parecesse estava quieta no banco de carona ao lado de Boone, enquanto Claire e Nikki conversavam sem parar no banco de trás. Seu pensamento estava longe, e o olhar meio bobo.

- Você vai jogar, Boone?- indagou Nikki.

- Mas é claro que eu vou, eu sou o astro do golfe!

Claire riu, e debochou: - Não sabe nem segurar no taco direito!

Boone revidou: - Cuidado com o que diz, priminha!

Nikki caiu na risada, e mexeu com Shannon tentando tirá-la de seus pensamentos:

- Hey Shannon, por que está tão quieta hoje? Por acaso você viu passarinho verde ontem?

- Com certeza!- disse Boone, antes que Shannon pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. – E esse passarinho voava num tapete mágico!

- Cala a boca, cabeção!- brigou Shannon.

Mas Boone não ligou, e ficou debochando fazendo as outras duas garotas rirem:

- Imaginem só a Shannon voando no tapete mágico com o Alladin, cantando aquela canção: "Um mundo ideal, um mundo que eu nunca vi, e que agora eu posso ver e lhe dizer..."

Shannon começou a encher Boone de tapas, e ele acabou se distraindo da direção, avançando um sinal vermelho. Uma ciclista distraída bateu de frente com o carro dele, voando de sua bicicleta. Boone conseguiu frear o carro, mas já era tarde demais. A moça estava caída no asfalto.

- Ai meu Deus, ai meu Deus, ai meu Deus!- exclamou Shannon, desesperada.

- Cala a boca, Shannon! Isso aconteceu por sua culpa!- ele disse, descendo do carro para ir socorrer a moça.

Claire e Nikki desceram também. Shannon ficou no carro, apavorada. Várias pessoas se aproximaram para ver o acidente, umas assustadas, outras preocupadas e algumas só curiosas. Boone agachou-se ao lado da garota, era adolescente como ele. Ela ainda estava caída no chão, mas seus olhos azuis estavam bem abertos, encarando Boone.

- Você está bem?- ele indagou. – Me desculpe, eu não vi você.

Ela se apoiou nos cotovelos e sentou-se, sua cabeça estava rodando, mas ela falou, zangada:

- Claro que você não me viu, isso é porque vocês riquinhos não enxergam nada além do próprio nariz!

Boone viu que um fio de sangue escorria da cabeça dela, e que seus joelhos estavam arranhados. Ignorou o comentário irritado dela, e disse já erguendo-a do chão.

- Você não está bem, vou levá-la imediatamente para o hospital!

- Eu não preciso da sua piedade!- ela protestou.

- Não é piedade garota, eu atropelei você e agora tenho que te prestar socorro, está na lei!

Nikki correu para abrir a porta do banco de trás, para que acomodassem a garota. Claire entrou pelo outro lado e se encolheu dando espaço. Shannon encarou a garota com olhar assustado, e logo voltou seus olhos novamente para a frente.

Nikki perguntou a ela, enquanto acomodava suas pernas machucadas em cima das pernas dela: - Como é o seu nome?

- Alex.- respondeu a garota.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer sentia muita dor na cabeça, e sua vista ainda estava bastante turva, mas pelo menos ele estava vivo. Depois da pancada que dera nos recifes de corais na praia, ao cair de sua prancha, Ana-Lucia o salvara, exímia nadadora como era, foi até o fundo, buscou Sawyer e o carregou nas costas com esforço até a beira da praia. Ele estava desmaiado e tinha engolido muita água. Um salva-vidas a ajudou quando ela chegou até a beira, Ana-Lucia deixou que o homem a ajudasse a carregar Sawyer até o posto médico, mas disse profundamente irritada:

- Você não viu ele cair da prancha, porra? Que espécie de salva-vidas é você?

- Fica calma, mulher.- respondeu o salva-vidas grosseiramente. – Até parece que ficar dando chilique vai resolver o problema desse cara.

- Chilique vai ter você se não calar essa boca e cuidar dele, tá afim de ver o meu distintivo?

O homem tinha pelo menos uns dois metros, mas encarou Ana-Lucia um tanto amedrontado com a ameaça dela, e não disse mais nada, levando Sawyer imediatamente para o ambulatório. Uma médica veio prontamente atendê-lo e naquele momento Sawyer começou a acordar. Arregalou os olhos azuis, assustado ao ver um homem alto, moreno e muito forte aplicando-lhe uma injeção no braço. Gritou:

- Ana-Lucia!

Ela que estava próxima, preenchendo uns papéis a respeito do atendimento dele veio prontamente, e solícita disse:

- Cowboy, você está bem?

- Eu estou ótimo, podemos ir embora, não precisa aplicar essa injeção não!

O enfermeiro sorriu ligeiramente e não disse nada. Ana-Lucia falou, como se estivesse conversando com uma criança:

- Baby, você precisa tomar a injeção, é para a dor, você bateu a cabeça muito forte! Anda, seja um bom menino e tome a injeção, eu estou aqui com você!

Sawyer estendeu o braço com cara de pânico para o enfermeiro e olhou para o outro lado, abraçando-se a Ana-Lucia que acariciou seus cabelos loiros, tendo o cuidado de não tocar em seu ferimento na cabeça. Ele mordeu os lábios ao sentir o líquido dolorido da injeção entrando em sua veia.

- Da próxima vez, você vai me escutar baby e não vai mais cometer uma bobagem dessas.

- Já acabei!- disse o enfermeiro se afastando e os deixando a sós no consultório.

- A médica disse que você só precisa de repouso, não perdeu muitos parafusos com a batida.- disse Ana-Lucia, divertida.

- Engraçadinha!- zangou-se Sawyer.

Ana-Lucia sorriu, e disse, dengosa:

- Não fica brabo comigo, chiquito! Vem cá vem, meu doentinho!- ela começou a distribuir beijinhos pela face dele, que sorriu enquanto a sentiu beijar as covinhas de seu rosto. – Você é muito lindo, sabia?

Sawyer beijou os lábios dela, que correspondeu. Ficaram se beijando despreocupadamente no ambulatório quando escutaram alguém pigarrear atrás deles.

- Marshall!- exclamou Ana-Lucia, embaraçada ao ver o parceiro.

- Hey, Cortez! Curtindo um dia na praia?

Pronto, ela estava perdida. Provavelmente levaria uma boa bronca do diretor-assistente Goodwin quando Marshall contasse que ela estava saindo com Sawyer, sem escutas e sem planejamento nenhum, pelo simples prazer da companhia dele.

xxxxxxxxxxx

O Country Club era um lugar muito bonito, com enormes campos de golfe cujo a grama era verdinha, possuía também um amplo salão de festas, um haras super-equipado e é claro piscinas de todos os tamanhos. Kate ficou encantada com o lugar, estava se sentindo como uma daquelas dondocas. O torneio ainda demoraria um pouco para começar, e Letty sugeriu que elas fossem tomar sol na beira da piscina. Empolgada, Kate despiu a roupa e ficou só de biquíni deitando em uma das espreguiçadeiras, de bumbum para cima. Pôs os óculos escuros e começou a observar o ambiente. Muitos caras bonitos, ela notou. Porém, seu olhar se fixou em uma figura conhecida de calção de banho, sem camisa, conversando com uma bela mulher, sentando à beira da piscina com os pés dentro da água, enquanto bebia um drink muito colorido.

- Ai eu não acredito!- exclamou. – O Jack aqui? Era só o que me faltava!

Kate irritou-se, ele parecia muito à vontade conversando com aquela mulher, enquanto bebericava de seu drink. A mulher parecia se divertir muito com o que ele dizia, e inclinava o rosto de modo muito íntimo em direção ao rosto dele. Letty percebeu que a amiga ficou inquieta, e perguntou:

- O que houve Kate? Por que está com essa cara mal-humorada?

- Não é nada.- Kate respondeu, disfarçando. – Eu preciso ir ao toallet, volto logo!

Letty assentiu, endireitando os óculos escuros e se deitando na espreguiçadeira para tomar sol, de barriga para cima. Não percebeu que na direção onde Kate estava indo não ficava o banheiro.

- Olá, Jack!- Kate saudou-o petulante, fazendo a maior pose, encarando-o através dos óculos escuros.

Ele espantou-se ao ouvir a voz dela e quase deixou cair o seu drink. Gabriela, a mulher que estava com ele, observou-a com curiosidade e um ar presunçoso.

- Kate?- disse Jack, olhando-a dos pés à cabeça, admirando seu corpo no meigo biquíni de babados que ela usava. – Não esperava vê-la aqui.

- E por que não? Acha que eu não posso freqüentar um lugar desses?

- Não é isso, é que...- Jack começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido por Gabriela.

- Não vai me apresentar a sua amiga, fofinho?

- Fofinho?- repetiu Kate, segurando o riso.

- È bem, Gabi, essa é a minha amiga Kate.

- Muito prazer, "fofinha"!- debochou Kate.

- De onde a conhece, Jack?- indagou Gabriela.

- È uma longa, história.- Jack respondeu querendo cortar o assunto. – Gabi, pode me dar licença?

- Aonde você vai?

- Eu preciso dar uma volta.- Jack respondeu, puxando Kate delicadamente pelo braço, caminhando para o outro lado da piscina.

Letty tirou os óculos, e espantou-se ao ver Kate conversando com Jack. Lembrou-se dele e balançou a cabeça, sorrindo, pensando consigo mesma: "Quando uma coisa tem de ser...pena que ainda não tive essa sorte".

- Para onde está me levando? Nós não temos nada para conversar.- protestou Kate.

Jack ignorou os protestos dela e a levou para um cantinho reservado do outro lado da piscina, onde tinham duas cadeiras convidativas. Fez sinal para que Kate se sentasse, ela franziu o cenho, contrariada, mas sentou. Ele então puxou a outra cadeira e virou de frente para ela, tirando-lhe os óculos escuros e buscando seus olhos verdes. Kate ficou um pouco nervosa ao vê-lo encarando-a daquele jeito, mas não perdeu a compostura e indagou: - O que você está querendo?

- O que eu estou querendo?- ele repetiu, irônico. – Que eu saiba foi você quem veio me procurar aqui, então vamos parar com o joguinho e fazer o que estamos querendo.

- Eu não vim aqui atrás de...

Kate não conseguiu terminar de falar a frase, porque ele a calou com um beijo intenso que a fez suspirar. Mesmo assim, ela logo se afastou, irritada, dizendo:

- Sabe qual é o seu problema? Você é tão convencido que acha que toda vez que me encontrar pode sair me beijando assim, e fazer o que quiser comigo.

Ele sorriu sedutor e sussurrou no ouvido dela: - E não é isso o que você quer?

- Não.- ela respondeu. – Eu quero homem que se esforce pra me conquistar, que prove que me quer de verdade, não um cara que acha que o jogo está ganho.

Jack mordeu os lábios e apertou os olhos, também estava ficando irritado:

- Por que as mulheres sempre precisam de grandes provas de amor? Pra mim é tudo muito simples, eu te quero Kate e é só o que me importa!

- Mas você é casado!- ela bradou. – E mulherengo também! Não quero um relacionamento sem confiança!

- Kate, eu não estou com ninguém, já entrei com o processo de divórcio, não quero mais ficar com a Sarah, não desse jeito. Quero ficar com você. E quanto a ser mulherengo, isso não é verdade. Você não me conhece o suficiente para dizer isso, e pelo jeito nem quer conhecer.

Kate percebeu que ele havia ficado magoado com aquelas últimas afirmações dela. Sentiu-se um pouco culpada, afinal por que cobrava tanto dele se oficialmente sequer foram namorados?

- Jack, eu...

- Jack!

Jack se voltou ao ouvir a voz grave de seu pai, chamando-o.

- È o meu pai me avisando que o torneio de golfe já vai começar. Preciso ir, mas quero saber como vão ficar as coisas entre nós? Porque se você não se decidir Kate, sigo com minha vida, não vou ficar esperando por uma decisão sua para sempre.

- E nem precisa.- ela respondeu com o orgulho ferido. – Até porque eu não vim ao Country Club atrás de você! Vim pra jogar golfe!

- Você veio jogar golfe?- ele riu. – Essa eu quero ver! Mesmo que saiba jogar, o torneio não é para amadores!

- E quem disse que eu sou amadora? Me aguarde no campo de golfe, Jack Shephard!- disse Kate, indo em direção onde Letty estava pegando sol.

Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente e foi até o pai, que indagou:

- Quem era aquela moça que estava conversando com você?

- Uma conhecida.- respondeu. – Vamos jogar?

- Pois é Ana, não esperava te encontrar por aqui. Tirei o domingo de folga para trazer meus sobrinhos à praia, mas o Kyle aqui, deixou entrar água no ouvido, por isso eu o trouxe ao ambulatório!- falou Marshall sem tirar o sorriso cínico da rosto, medindo Ana-Lucia dos pés à cabeça, devorando-a descaradamente com os olhos ao vê-la de biquíni.

- Quer dizer então que vocês trabalham juntos no banco?- indagou Sawyer desconfiado, enquanto vestia sua camisa.

- Exato!- disse Ana-Lucia, louca para sair dali, estava se sentindo nua diante dos olhares abusados de Marshall, queria vestir seu short o mais rápido possível.

- Sim, eu e a Lulu somos amigos de longa data.- ironizou Marshall, sorrindo irônico para Ana-Lucia que estava prestes a devorar-lhe o fígado.

Sawyer não gostou do jeito dele, e enciumado colocou os braços ao redor da cintura de Ana-Lucia num gesto típico de macho que quer proteger o seu território.

- Bem, foi legal te ver Marshall, mas precisamos ir, a doutora disse que o Sawyer precisa de repouso então vou levá-lo pra casa.

- Está bem, Lulu.- disse Marshall. – A gente se fala amanhã no banco, o chefe vai ficar contente em saber que você finalmente saiu de trás do caixa para pegar um bronze, e que bronzeado, hein? De fazer inveja!

- Tchau, Marshall.- disse Ana-Lucia, ríspida, puxando Sawyer pela mão para saírem do ambulatório em direção ao carro. – Melhoras para o Kyle.

Uma vez fora do ambulatório, Sawyer foi logo dizendo:

- Que cara mais abusado, não gostei do jeito que ele ficou olhando pra você!

- Esquece isso, Sawyer e vamos embora, você precisa descansar.- ela destravou as portas do carro com o controle remoto da chave.

Sawyer a encostou no carro, e roçou o nariz em seu pescoço, dizendo:

- Mas você vem pra casa comigo né? Pra cuidar de mim?

- Não posso.- ela disse. – Tenho que pegar a Inezita na casa da minha mãe, baby.

- Ana!- ele queixou-se manhoso. – Até quando você vai me deixar assim? Estou louco pra ficar com você, você sabe.

- Já te disse pra ter paciência, cowboy.- ela respondeu mordiscando a orelha dele. – Vai ser muito bom quando acontecer, porque eu vou te deixar louco!

Aquelas palavras deixaram Sawyer ligado e ele se afastou dela antes que cometesse uma loucura.

- Baby, depois de quase ter me afogado no mar, acho que mereço uma cerveja!

Ela sorriu.

- Eu vou até o bar buscar uma, enquanto você fica aqui me esperando!- ele disse dando um selinho nos lábios dela e se afastando em direção a uma lojinha de conveniência que tinha no calçadão da praia.

Ana-Lucia vestiu o short, amarrou os cabelos num rabo de cavalo e certificou-se de que as pranchas estavam bem presas em cima do carro, inclusive a de Sawyer, que tinha uma parte quebrada. De repente, notou que o celular dele tocava insistente sobre o banco do carro. Atendeu sem pensar duas vezes:

- Alô?

- Alô?- respondeu uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha. – Esse telefone é do Sawyer?

- È sim,- respondeu Ana-Lucia. – Quem deseja falar com ele?

- Aqui é Sun Kwon, uma amiga dele.

- Amiga?- questionou Ana-Lucia um pouco enciumada.

- Sim.- respondeu Sun desconfiada do outro lado da linha. – Você poderia chamá-lo?

- Bem, eu adoraria. Mas é que no momento ele não está aqui!

- Quem fala? Indagou Sun.

- Aqui é a prima dele, Kate.- respondeu Ana-Lucia, mentindo. – Da onde você o conhece?

- Nos conhecemos na galeria de arte.- Sun respondeu, inocente. – Eu preciso desligar agora, Kate, poderia dizer a ele para me retornar a ligação, é que estou precisando da opinião dele para comprar uns quadros.

- Ah sim, claro.- disse Ana-Lucia. – Pode deixar que eu darei o recado a ele.

Ana-Lucia desligou o celular, intrigada. Apressou-se em deletar a última ligação recebida para que Sawyer não percebesse que ela tinha atendido, guardou o celular no porta-luvas e ficou séria segurando o volante. Que história era essa de uma mulher ligando para ele em busca de conselhos para comprar quadros? Sawyer não era crítico de arte, pintor ou funcionário de museu, não que ela soubesse. Aliás, o que ela realmente sabia sobre ele? Pouco ou quase nada. Durante o tempo em que estavam saindo, tinha parado de se preocupar em tentar descobrir coisas que pudessem incriminá-lo, estava se comportando apenas como uma garota qualquer que arranjara um namorado novo. Mas definitivamente isso não podia continuar assim, agora que Marshall a tinha visto com ele fora do horário de trabalho, ela ia precisar de uma boa desculpa ou perderia o seu emprego.

Nesse momento, Sawyer voltou tomando sua cerveja no gargalo da garrafa. Sentou-se no banco do carona e sorriu para Ana-Lucia. Ela não devolveu o sorriso.

- O que foi baby? Por que seu humor mudou de uma hora para outra?

- Mulheres são assim, Sawyer. Já devia saber!- ela respondeu despistando-o, enquanto dava partida no carro. – Vou te levar pra casa!

- Mas vai ficar um pouco comigo lá, não vai Lulu?

- Já disse que não posso. Tenho que ir buscar a minha filha, vou levá-la para brincar na casa de uma amiguinha hoje à tarde.

Sawyer acariciou a coxa dela, e insistiu:

- Amor, fica só um pouquinho comigo lá no meu apê, a gente pede uma pizza, assiste um filme bem juntinhos...

Ana-Lucia voltou seus olhos para ele, e não resistiu ao olhar carinhoso dele:

- Está bem, mas não vou poder ficar muito.

Sawyer deu-lhe um selinho nos lábios e ela voltou a se concentrar somente na direção, pensando que talvez não fosse má idéia conhecer o apartamento dele, poderia descobrir alguma coisa pertinente à investigação. Investigação? Será que ainda tinha a ver com isso?

xxxxxxxxxx

- Felizmente não foi nada grave, irmãzinha. Em uns dois ou três dias estará nova em folha.- disse o Dr. Desmond terminando de enfaixar a perna de Alex.

Boone que estava apreensivo, sentado em uma cadeira no canto da enfermaria observando tudo, sorriu ao ouvir as palavras de Desmond.

- Obrigado, Des!

- Não precisa me agradecer.- disse ele. – Agora pode levar a sua namorada para casa, e tenham mais cuidado no trânsito.

- Não somos namorados!- responderam em uníssono!

Desmond sorriu: - Engano meu, então! Se me dão licença, eu já vou indo. Tenho um torneio de golfe para assistir.

- Vai ao torneio também?- indagou Boone. – Era para lá que eu estava indo com as meninas quando...

- Distraidamente você me atropelou, devia prestar mais atenção.- enfatizou Alex, se levantando com dificuldade e tentando se apoiar numa cadeira.

Boone correu para ajudá-la.

- Olha, eu posso te levar em casa antes de ir pro torneio, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer...

- Ora, pare de ser tão gentil!- falou Alex. – Isso chega a ser chato, sabia?

- Até mais, irmãos. Vejo vocês em outra vida!- disse Desmond deixando a enfermaria.

- Vejo vocês em outra vida? O que ele quis dizer com isso?- questionou, Alex.

- Eu sei lá, o Desmond diz isso desde que o conheço, é uma piada particular dele. Ele e o meu primo Jack fizeram faculdade de medicina juntos.

- Entendi. Escuta, Boone, obrigada por ter me trazido ao hospital e por ter sido tão atencioso, mas enquanto você estava lá fora preenchendo os papéis eu liguei pro meu padrinho vir me buscar, aliás, ele já deve estar chegando.

Boone ajudou-a a deixar a enfermaria. Lá fora, Nikki, Shannon e Claire os esperavam, as três cochichavam algo quando se aproximaram, pararam imediatamente de falar quando os viram.

- Está tudo bem, Alex?- perguntou Nikki.

- Sim.- respondeu Alex, sorrindo.

- Podemos ir agora, Capitão América?- disse Shannon levantando-se da cadeira e colocando a bolsa no ombro.

- Na verdade, eu quero esperar o padrinho da Alex...- começou Boone, mas Alex o interrompeu.

- Não precisa, aí vem ele!

O rosto de Shannon iluminou-se ao constatar quem era o padrinho de Alex, e sorrindo como boba ela o saudou:

- Olá, Sayd!

xxxxxxxxxx

- Olho por olho, dente por dente, meu velho!- disse Locke segurando o taco de golfe com muita precisão enquanto Cristian, seu adversário o observava.

Era o jogo do século, e a platéia mantinha sua atenção totalmente voltada para o campo. Locke preparou-se e acertou a bolinha com o taco. A esfera foi arremessada longe, quando bateu ao chão quicou três vezes e caiu direto no buraco.

- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- exclamou a platéia, aplaudindo com muito entusiasmo.

Kate sorriu se permitindo respirar depois daquela tacada emocionante, nunca imaginou que golfe pudesse ser tão divertido e excitante.

- Novamente empate!- avisou o Juiz.

As pessoas começaram a comentar entre si sobre o desempenho dos participantes. Kate trocou olhares com Jack, desde que chegaram ao campo de golfe não faziam outra coisa durante os intervalos entre as jogadas. Estavam adorando flertar um com o outro, seu relacionamento havia começado de uma forma muito abrupta e crua, e terem se encontrado naquele jogo de golfe coincidentemente parecia uma oportunidade de descobrirem afinidades e se conhecerem além da cama. Tudo isso com certeza tornaria as coisas ainda melhores.

- È a vez do Dr. Shephard!- anunciou o Juiz.

- Vai lá, pai!- gritou Jack.

- Jack, onde está a sua irmã? Ela disse que vinha com Boone e Shannon, mas até agora eu não a vi. Ela tem andado tão estranha, filho, precisamos conversar sobre isso.

- Sim, mãe.- respondeu Jack colocando a mão no ombro da mãe.

Cristian preparou-se, e deu sua tacada. A bola foi longe, rodopiou em volta do buraco fazendo a platéia inteira prender a respiração. De repente, como que estivesse se exibindo, a bola fez sua entrada triunfal no buraco, arrancando aplausos histéricos dos presentes.

- Empate!- anunciou o Juiz.

- Somos os melhores!- afirmou Cristian apertando a mão de Locke, que sorria.

Hellen fez cara de frustração, queria que o marido vencesse sozinho, porém conseguiu dar um falso sorriso à Laura Shephard quando esta veio cumprimentá-la. O Juiz se aproximou de Jack:

- Você tem dois desafiantes novos hoje Jack, Kate Austen e Paulo Santoro.

Jack sorriu quando ouviu o Juiz pronunciar o nome de Kate, mas não sabia quem era Paulo Santoro. Mas não demorou muito para descobrir quem era quando viu Sarah chegar acompanhada dele no Country Club.

- Que ótimo, agora ela se exibe com ele, pra todo mundo medir o tamanho do meu chifre!- murmurou Jack consigo mesmo.

Kate viu Sarah chegando ao clube e ficou irritada, indo para o lado de Jack. Ele ficou surpreso ao vê-la ao seu lado. Ela entrelaçou seu braço no dele:

- Hey Jack, vamos dar uma lição nessa abusada, o que me diz?

xxxxxxxxxxx

Mais um dia que ele riscava do calendário. Quatro anos, passados como se fossem quatro séculos atrás daquelas grades de metal que o separavam do mundo. Pegou o pequeno espelho do bolso do macacão de detento e fitou seus olhos verdes frios diante dele. Olhou para a fotografia de uma bela mulher na parede. Ela sorria, fazendo pose sentada no capô de um carro de passeio, vermelho. Ele sorriu, e falou com a foto:

- A tua hora tá chegando benzinho, não perde por esperar!

Continua...


	9. Seja meu troféu!

Capítulo 9- Seja meu troféu!

Penélope avistou Sarah de longe, estava sentada em um camarote com os filhos, assistindo ao torneio de golfe enquanto esperava pelo marido. Ficou chocada ao vê-la chegando acompanhada, depois da amiga ter lhe jurado de pés juntos que não existia outro homem em sua vida além de Jack. Não resistiu e desceu do camarote com a filha no colo, deixando os outros dois junto com o avô, Charles Wildmore. Aproximou-se de Sarah e a cumprimentou:

- Oi amiga, já faz duas semanas que não te vejo, por onde andou?

- Penny, que bom ver você!- respondeu Sarah, abraçando-a. – Oi Alyssa, princesinha da titia!

A menina sorriu dando um beijinho em Sarah, sem descer do colo de sua mãe.

- Penny, esse é o Paulo. Ele é professor lá no Darma High School.

- Olá Paulo, prazer em conhecê-lo.- disse Penélope. – Você joga golfe também?

- Sim, na verdade eu vim pro torneio. Com licença, estou vendo o meu amigo Locke ali, volto logo.- disse Paulo se afastando.

Assim que ele se afastou, Penélope não perdeu tempo em perguntar:

- Há quanto tempo você o conhece, Sarah? Tinha me dito que não existia ninguém na sua vida, e que era o Jack quem te traía.

- Mas eu falei a verdade, Penny. Conheci o Paulo há pouco tempo. Ele não é maravilhoso?

- È sim! Mas você já desistiu de seu marido?

- Ah sei lá, amiga, o Jack deu entrada no pedido de divórcio, talvez não valha a pena mais insistir nesse casamento...

- Que bom saber que você não se importa.-afirmou Penélope. – Já que o Jack está me parecendo muito bem acompanhado essa manhã.

- Hã?- disse Sarah voltando seus olhos para a direção que Penélope olhava. – Oh meu Deus, é aquela vagabunda que eu te falei, Penny, aquela do aniversário. O que ela está fazendo aqui? È uma pé-rapada!

Penélope tampou os ouvidos da filha quando Sarah começou a xingar.

- Pois ela me pareceu ter muita classe.- disse Penélope.

- Ah não, mas eu vou até lá, dar um basta nisso!

- Sarah, o Paulo já está voltando, não faça nenhuma besteira, vocês estão separados se lembra?

Kate estava se divertindo vendo a cara de raiva de Sarah ao vê-la de braço dado com Jack no Country Club. Não tinha a mínima idéia de como ficariam as coisas entre eles, mas naquele momento isso não importava, só queria curtir com a cara de Sarah.

- Você está se divertindo, não é?- disse Jack.

- Muito!- debochou Kate, dando um beijo leve na face dele.

- Por que as mulheres são assim?- indagou Jack, divertido, colocando os braços em volta da cintura dela. – Você me quer como um troféu?

Kate riu: - Se eu ganhar no jogo de golfe, você será o meu troféu!

- E agora vamos dar início a mais uma partida!- anunciou o juiz no microfone. – Eu chamo ao campo, Jack Shephard, Kate Austen e Paulo Santoro.

As pessoas começaram a retornar aos seus lugares, ansiosas para acompanhar mais uma competição. Paulo se aproximou para beijar Sarah, mas ela desviou o rosto, estava mais preocupada em ficar observando Jack de chamego com Kate. Ele percebeu, e ficou zangado, mas não disse nada e se dirigiu para o meio do campo de golfe. Jack e Kate já estavam lá, preparando seus tacos.

- Prepare-se para perder, Shephard!- falou Kate, decidida.

Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Princesa, eu já estou com pena de você, acho que vou te deixar ganhar pra você não chorar.

- Olá!- saudou Paulo.

Jack fez um gesto com a cabeça cumprimentando-o a contra gosto, e Kate sorriu para ele.

- Estão todos prontos?- perguntou o juiz.

Os três assentiram.

- Então iniciemos com Kate Austen.

- Primeiro as damas!- disse Jack.

Ela lançou um olhar divertido para ele, e preparou-se, mirando o taco com precisão na bola. A platéia estava de olhos grudados no lance. Kate cutucou a bola de leve com o taco, e em seguida deu uma grande tacada. A bola quicou, girou e caiu a milésimos do buraco. Todos aplaudiram.

- Boa tacada!- comentou Paulo.

Mas Kate não estava satisfeita, queria que a bola tivesse caído direto no buraco. O juiz anunciou que era a vez de Paulo. Ele deu sua tacada com precisão, mas a bola parou a alguns centímetros da de Kate. Jack estava sorrindo, já sentindo-se vencedor, nenhum dos dois tinha conseguido colocar a bola no buraco.

- Agora é a sua vez, Jack!- disse o juiz.

Jack endireitou-se, fazendo pose para dar sua tacada. Algumas mulheres do clube começaram a fazer torcida, e mandaram beijinhos para Jack ,desde que a notícia da separação dele tinha se espalhado, as mulheres solteiras do Country Club se animaram a tentar fisgar o coração do médico bonitão. Kate torceu o nariz ao ouvi-las, mas logo voltou a concentrar-se na jogada de Jack. Ele finalmente preparou o taco, mirou e deu sua tacada. A bola voou longe, mas deu voltas e voltas indo cair certeira dentro do buraco.

- È isso aí, Jack!- gritou Desmond, que tinha acabado de chegar.

- Jack! Jack!- gritavam algumas mulheres.

Boone, Nikki e Claire tinham acabado de chegar também. Shannon ficara para trás, muito interessada em conversar com Sayd. Os dois decidiram deixar Alex na casa de sua mãe e depois disso sairiam para dar uma volta. Boone não gostou muito, mas resolveu não discutir com a irmã.

- Claire, por onde andou, filha?- questionou Laura Shephard.

- Longa história, mãe. O Jack tá ganhando?- indagou Claire ao ver Jack dando tchauzinho e jogando beijos em agradecimento a platéia que o aplaudia.

- Está sim.-disse Cristian, orgulhoso.

- Quem é aquela garota que está jogando com ele e o Prof. Santoro?

- Eu não sei.- respondeu Laura. – Deve ser nova no clube, aliás eu achei ela uma gracinha.

- A Sarah está aqui!- comentou Nikki, baixinho. – Claire, você sabia que é com o Prof. Santoro que ela está saindo?

- Jura?- disse Claire. – Eu não sabia que era com ele que ela estava traindo o meu irmão, mas que safada!

- Meninas, parem com essas fofocas!- disse Boone. – Vamos prestar atenção ao jogo.

- Até agora, Jack Shephard está na frente!- falou o juiz ao microfone. – Mas vamos a segunda rodada, quem mantiver a mesma pontuação estará fora do jogo. Srta. Austen, é a sua vez.

Kate travou seus olhos com os de Jack, demonstrando toda a sua sede de vencer. Agora era uma questão de honra. Posicionou-se e deu sua tacada. Dessa vez, ela foi certeira e a bola caiu prontinha, dentro do buraco. Alguns aplaudiram, o fã-clube feminino de Jack fez cara de tédio. Letty, que estava na platéia prestando bastante atenção ao jogo, se empolgou com a virada de Kate:

- È isso aí, amiga! Acaba com eles!

- Kate Austen conseguiu recuperar-se.- anunciou o juiz. – Mas agora veremos a jogada de Santoro.

Paulo deu sua tacada e a bola dessa vez não passou nem perto do buraco.

- Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!- exclamou a platéia.

O juiz apertou a mão de Paulo:

- Obrigado por participar do torneio.

Paulo sorriu: - Sim, foi uma honra, mais importante do que vencer pra mim, é competir!

E dizendo isso, ele deixou o campo de cabeça erguida. Mas não foi para o lado de Sarah como era de se esperar. Em vez disso, saiu caminhando em direção ao bar. Sarah nem estava prestando atenção nele.

- Será que ele ficou chateado por ter perdido?- perguntou Nikki a Claire.

- Eu acho que não, Nikki, o Prof. Santoro é muito diplomático pra isso.

- Por que será que ele não foi ficar ao lado da Sarah?

- Eu não sei...- começou Claire, mas foi interrompida por Boone.

- Caramba, vocês duas vieram aqui para fofocar ou assistir ao golfe?

As duas ignoraram o comentário dele.

- Eu acho que ele foi até o bar. Vou lá falar com ele.

- Nikki, enlouqueceu?- questionou Claire.

- Ainda não.- respondeu Nikki deixando o camarote. Há muito tempo tinha interesse em Paulo, e achou que aquela era uma ótima oportunidade para puxar conversa fora da escola.

Enquanto isso, a competição continuava acirrada. Jack tinha feito mais uma tacada brilhante, e Kate respondera à altura.

- Será que vamos ter mais um empate hoje?- indagou o juiz à animada platéia. – John Locke e Cristian Shephard já dividiram um prêmio, acontecerá o mesmo com Jack e Kate?

- Não mesmo.- murmurou Kate para si mesma.

Ela deu mais uma tacada, muito certeira como as outras duas. Cabia agora à Jack fazer o desempate. Mas para a surpresa geral dos presentes, quando ele deu sua tacada, a bola passou perto, porém não caiu no buraco. Os olhos dele alargaram-se vendo que tinha perdido. Kate não conseguia parar de sorrir.

- Parece que temos uma nova vencedora aqui!- afirmou o juiz, erguendo o braço de Kate. – Sras. e Srs., Kate Austen!

Algumas pessoas aplaudiram, outras começaram a se retirar dos camarotes indignadas por uma desconhecida ter vencido o torneio. Kate não perdeu tempo em cochichar com Jack:

- Agora eu quero o meu troféu!

Jack riu, e disse divertido: - Por acaso eu tenho cara de juiz de jogo de golfe? Está pedindo o troféu a pessoa errada.

- Engraçadinho!- ela disse dando um tapinha no ombro dele. – Você sabe do que eu estou falando, não adianta fugir não.

Ele envolveu os braços em torno da cintura dela, e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- O que você quer?

- Um jantar de comemoração pela minha vitória, no lugar que eu escolher.

- Você ganhou, você manda, embora confesso que te deixei ganhar.

- Ah foi?- Kate sorriu marota. – Continue acreditando nisso para não ficar deprimido.

Laura, a mãe de Jack se aproximou, já estava olhando os dois conversando a alguns minutos e reparou o jeito íntimo com que Jack tratava Kate, ficou muito curiosa em saber quem era ela.

- Filho?

- Mamãe!- exclamou Jack, soltando Kate de seus braços.

- Não vai me apresentar sua adorável amiga e vencedora do torneio de golfe?

- Sim, é claro. Esta é a Kate. Kate, minha mãe, Laura Shephard.

- Como vai senhora?

- Eu vou muito bem.- Laura respondeu arrumando seu chapéu cafona de socialite na cabeça. – Mas, por favor, não me chame de senhora, me chame de Laura, Kate.

Kate sorriu.

- Então Kate, da onde você conhece o Jack?

- Bem...

- Nos conhecemos na festa de um amigo em comum.- respondeu Jack, já imaginando que Kate não saberia o que responder devido às circunstâncias inusitadas em que se conheceram.

- Oh!- disse Laura. – E o que você faz Kate? È tão jovem que eu imagino que ainda esteja estudando.

- Sim, é verdade, eu estou terminando o curso de enfermagem. Me formo ainda esse ano.

- Que bom pra você. È casada?

- Mãe, pra que todo esse interrogatório?- questionou Jack ,embaraçado com as investidas de sua mãe.

- Laura, querida, venha cumprimentar os Stanford.- disse Cristian perto dos camarotes.

- Me dêem licença sim. Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Kate, e meus parabéns por sua vitória.

E dizendo isso, ela se retirou indo até o marido. Jack olhou para Kate, envergonhado.

- Me desculpe, ás vezes ela é meio...

- Não se preocupe Jack, ela só está com ciúmes do filhinho dela, eu entendo. Se um dia eu tiver um filho como você, vou ser uma mulher bem azeda com as namoradas que ele arrumar.

- Kate, vir com você e com ninguém dá na mesma, né?- reclamou Letty se aproximando, muito zangada por Kate tê-la deixado sozinha.

- Me desculpe, Letty. È que eu estava participando do torneio e...

- Eu percebi Kate, e até torci por você, mas o torneio já acabou há uns dez minutos...-protestou Letty.

Jack pigarreou frente à discussão das duas.

- Oh me desculpe, nem apresentei vocês dois. Letty esse é o Jack, Jack essa é a Letty.

- Muito prazer.- disse Letty apertando a mão dele, educadamente.

- O prazer é meu, mas já nos conhecemos de vista não é, Letty? Você trabalha na Escotilha e derrubou molho em uma amiga minha a última vez que estive lá.

Letty ficou corada, e não soube o que dizer.

- Eu preciso ir lá com os meus pais, Kate, e cumprimentar todos os nossos amigos chatos.- disse Jack.

Kate assentiu. Mas antes de ir, Jack a afastou momentaneamente de Letty, e cochichou em seu ouvido: - Mas não esqueça do seu jantar de comemoração, te pego às oito, princesa!

Ela sorriu para ele, que saiu caminhando em direção ao bar, onde seus pais, amigos e conhecidos já estavam.

- Você derramou molho na Ana-Lucia?- indagou Kate a Letty.

- Digamos que foi um acidente.- disfarçou Letty. – Agora me diz, o que o médico gostosão cochichou no seu ouvido?

- Não é da sua conta! Anda, vamos pegar o meu troféu de vencedora do torneio e dar o fora daqui, tenho que arranjar um belo vestido.

- Para quê?- questionou Letty. – Vai traçar o médico essa noite?

- Letty, esse seu palavreado me choca às vezes sabia?- falou Kate, sarcástica. – Mas, quem sabe? Só sei que preciso arranjar "o vestido", e você vai me ajudar. Vou surpreendê-lo essa noite.

No bar do clube, Paulo e Nikki conversavam animadamente. Ele bebia uma dose de vodka, e ela coca-cola com gelo e limão.

- Eu não sabia que você se interessava por arqueologia, Nicole. De fato é uma surpresa pra mim.

- Mas é verdade professor, suas aulas de história me inspiram.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa, Nicole?

- Yeah, claro.

- Não me chame de professor fora da escola, não me sinto muito à vontade. Paulo soa melhor, não acha?

Nikki sorriu. Sarah se aproximou deles no bar.

- Ah, aí está você, Paulo.- ela disse isso com irritação em sua voz.

Paulo franziu o cenho: - Foi muito bom conversar com você, Nicole. Mas eu tenho algo importante a resolver agora. Até mais!

- Até!- respondeu Nikki, frustrada.

Ele sorriu para ela e saiu acompanhando Sarah. Boone e Claire tomaram os lugares ao lado de Nikki no bar.

- E então?- indagou Claire.

- E então o quê?- questionou Nikki, ríspida.

- Nossa, que mau humor! O que foi? O professor Santoro te deu um fora?

- Não enche Boone, por que não vai puxar o saco do Sr. Locke? Ele está bem ali jogando sinuca.

- Tá bom, não está mais aqui quem falou.- disse Boone, em seguida pedindo uma coca-cola ao barman.

Claire cochichou com Nikki:

- Preciso contar aos meus pais sobre o bebê.

- E como vai fazer isso?

- Pensei em uma coisa, seria uma loucura completa, mas de repente acho que é a melhor solução.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"E você a matou?"

"Essa vaca me mordeu!"

O som da tv era o único barulho audível na sala. Sawyer e Ana-Lucia estavam assistindo ao filme "Resident Evil" juntos, sentados no sofá do apartamento dele. Ana-Lucia estava imóvel ao lado dele, prestando bastante atenção ao filme. Sawyer por sua vez, não estava dando a mínima para a programação da tv, inquieto, encostava sua perna na dela tentando aprofundar o contato físico entre ambos. Ana-Lucia sabia disso, mas não se renderia ao charme do cowboy, não porque não quisesse, mas porque não deveria. Isso ainda era trabalho.

- Lulu, você notou uma coisa estranha nesse filme?- Sawyer indagou.

- O quê?- ela disse.

- Essa policial, Rain, como ela se parece com você!

- Oh yeah!- debochou Ana-Lucia. – Ela é idêntica a mim.

- Tô falando sério, mulher. Presta atenção nela um pouco.

"Rápido, eu estou ficando sem munição".- bradou Rain, a personagem do filme.

- Eu não acho isso não!- disse Ana-Lucia, rindo. – Para nós duas sermos parecidas, ela tinha que ter um pouco mais do meu charme.

- Ah é?- divertiu-se Sawyer, aproveitando a deixa dela para se aproximar mais. – Então acho que você tem razão, ela pode ser parecida com você, mas não chega aos seus pés.

- Sawyer, toma cuidado, de repente esse filme já me contaminou e eu estou prestes a virar um zumbi.

- Toma cuidado você!- ele retorquiu. – Porque eu já sou um zumbi e vou começar mordendo o seu pescocinho!

Sawyer afastou os cabelos negros dela e começou a beijar e morder de leve o seu pescoço, provocando-lhe arrepios por todo seu corpo.

- Isso é bom!- ela murmurou deitando-se no sofá e deixando que ele continuasse com as carícias.

- Você está gostando disso? Vai gostar ainda mais...- ele disse beijando os lábios dela de forma ousada, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem com a língua em sua boca.

Ana-Lucia apertou o corpo dele em cima do seu, e sentiu o quanto ele a desejava. Ficou nervosa, e o afastou.

- O que foi baby, não está mais gostando?- ele perguntou acariciando as coxas dela, afastando suas pernas de forma que ficasse no meio delas.

Ana-Lucia prendeu as pernas, de modo que ele não conseguisse afastá-las e ficou olhando profundamente nos olhos azuis dele. Seu corpo estava em brasa, seus olhos adquirindo uma coloração ainda mais escura.

- Ana, o que houve?- insistiu Sawyer.

- Eu preciso ir ao banheiro!- disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

Sawyer soltou-a e Ana-Lucia levantou-se do sofá praticamente correndo e entrou no banheiro fechando a porta atrás de si com um estrondo. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, e passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros, estava muito ligado. Olhou para o teto, e começou a dizer, baixinho:

- Senhor, sei que não tenho sido um bom Cristão, aliás, sei que não fui um bom Cristão a minha vida inteira, mas essa mulher me enlouquece, estou gamado por ela. Eu prometo que se o Senhor me ajudar agora nesse momento de aflição, eu paro com os golpes, com tudo. Viro um homem honesto de vez, mas eu preciso dessa mulher, eu nunca quis tanto alguém na minha vida.

No banheiro, Ana-Lucia estava aflita, pensando no que fazer. Olhava a si mesma refletida no espelho e se questionava se deveria seguir adiante com aquilo.

- Será que eu faço?- indagou a si mesma. – Não tem ninguém aqui que possa me denunciar ao FBI, então o que eu estou esperando? Estou louca por ele, se não fizermos amor logo acho que vou acabar tendo um enfarto.

Na sala Sawyer diminuiu a luz, colocou o sofá no módulo cama, correu até o seu quarto, arrumou os cabelos diante do espelho mesmo com a cabeça enfaixada, tirou a camisa, se perfumou e ainda teve tempo de colocar duas camisinhas no bolso de trás da bermuda. Voltou à sala e ficou sentado no sofá-cama.

Ana-Lucia saiu do banheiro e sorriu maliciosa, antes de tirar a camiseta branca, ficando só com a parte de cima do biquíni e o short jeans.

- O que está esperando cowboy? Me faça sua!

O coração de Sawyer quase saiu do peito diante das palavras dela, e ele sorriu safado, as covinhas marcando seu rosto. Mas não se moveu do lugar, de repente a iniciativa dela o deixara paralisado.

- O que foi? Quer desistir?- Ana-Lucia indagou se aproximando sensualmente dele.

Ele riu:

- Não, só estou aqui imaginando se vou acordar daqui a pouco! Vem aqui vem, que eu vou te amar bem gostoso, sem pressa, esperei muito por isso.

Ana-Lucia sentiu seu corpo reagir ao que ele acabara de dizer, e deitou-se no sofá-cama bem à vontade, completamente entregue a ele.

- Então pode começar, sou todo sua.- ela sussurrou, marota.

Sawyer ficou admirando-a por alguns segundos, cada detalhe do corpo dela, fez menção de tocá-la, mas não o fez, o que a deixou completamente arrepiada, ansiando pelo toque dele cada vez mais.

- Vai ficar só olhando?- ela provocou.

- Já disse que não estou com pressa.- ele reiterou, roçando a barba mal-feita no rosto dela.

- Hummm, Sawyer você vai me torturar?- Ana gemeu.

- Vou sim, Analulu, tanto quanto você me torturou, e eu só estou começando.- Sawyer afirmou dando uma mordida no pescoço dela.

Ana-Lucia buscou por ar, ele era muito envolvente, ainda não tinha feito praticamente nada e só o poder da sugestão a estava deixando louca. Envolveu seus braços em torno do pescoço dele e tentou puxá-lo para si desesperadamente, queria beijá-lo.

- Quietinha!- ele brincou, segurando os braços dela acima da cabeça.

Beijou seus lábios, rapidamente, quase sem tocá-los, desceu pelo pescoço, e afagou entre os seios dela com a ponta do nariz. Continuou sua exploração descendo para sua barriga, e brincou com o umbigo, lambendo a pele ao redor, beijando seu ventre.

- Sawyer...- ela gemeu alto, fechando s olhos, aproveitando intensamente cada carícia dele.

- É assim que eu te quero, baby, louca por mim!

Ele abriu o botão do short dela e desceu o zíper bem devagar, mergulhando nos olhos escuros dela. O coração de Ana-Lucia acelerou quando Sawyer a despiu do short aumentando o contato físico entre eles e o que ela mais ansiava nesse momento era sentir pele com pele, aquele homem delicioso dentro de si o mais rápido possível.

Sawyer deitou-se por cima dela e buscou sua boca, beijaram-se demoradamente, enquanto seus corpos roçavam um no outro aumentando a excitação de ambos. Ana-Lucia abriu o zíper da bermuda de Sawyer, puxando-a para baixo, em seguida colocou sua mão dentro da cueca boxer dele, acariciando-o.

- Ana...- Sawyer gemeu. – Isso é golpe baixo!

Ela sorriu e voltou a beijá-lo, intensificando suas carícias nele. Sawyer trocou de posição com ela, colocando-a sentada por cima dele, e ávidas suas mãos desmancharam o laço do biquíni dela, tirando-o.

- Você é ainda mais linda do que imaginei!- murmurou ele, envolvendo as mãos em ambos os seios dela.

Ana-Lucia jogou a cabeça para trás e deixou que ele sugasse seus seios, enquanto remexia os quadris sobre o corpo dele provocando-o.

Entretanto, de repente, um ruído que não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com os sons que estavam sendo feitos naquela sala, soou estridente, desconcentrando-os momentaneamente.

- Eu acho que é o meu celular.- disse Ana-Lucia fazendo menção de se levantar do colo de Sawyer.

- Você não vai atender agora!- ele disse trocando de posição com ela de novo, dessa vez ficando por cima, entre as pernas dela.

O celular insistiu, Ana-Lucia não queria sair dos braços dele, mas precisava atender.

- Baby, eu tenho que atender é o toque da minha mãe, pode ser importante, algo com Inês.

Sawyer também não queria soltá-la, mas ao ouvi-la dizer o nome da filha, deixou que ela fosse atender o insistente aparelho. Ana-Lucia levantou-se do sofá cama e instintivamente cobriu os seios com o braço esquerdo, enquanto que com o direito atendia o telefone:

- Hola, mamã, que tal? Como é? A senhora está aonde? Sei, não, eu já estou indo pra aí agora mesmo!

- O que foi, amor?- perguntou Sawyer vendo a cara de aflição dela.

- Mamãe está com a Inês no hospital, minha filha não está bem, Sawyer.

Ela começou a procurar pelas roupas, nervosa.

- Baby, você vai pro hospital de biquíni?- ele indagou.

- Não, eu passo em casa depressa e visto qualquer coisa.- ela respondeu tentando colocar a parte de cima do biquíni no lugar, mas suas mãos tremiam.

- Hey, deixa que eu faço isso! Eu tirei, eu ponho no lugar!- ele brincou enquanto fazia o nó para ela. – Escute, não precisa passar na sua casa, eu posso te emprestar uma roupa da Kate, pra você chegar logo lá, sem perder tempo.

Ana-Lucia assentiu, e Sawyer foi até o quarto de Kate, voltou com um vestido leve estampado que com certeza daria nela. Calça jeans ficaria apertada, já que Kate era mais esguia que Ana. Ela apressou-se em vesti-lo, calçou as sandálias, pegou a chave do carro e já ia saindo quando percebeu que Sawyer se aprontara também.

- Eu vou com você, e dirigindo.- ele tomou a chave da mão dela. – Não adianta me dizer não!

xxxxxxxxxx

- Isso acaba aqui, Sarah!- bradou Paulo muito irritado. – Cansei de servir de estepe pra você! Ah não, meu marido não me compreende, me sinto tão sozinha, aposto que ele tem outra...Cansei, porra!

Sarah balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Não entendo porque está me dizendo isso, o que foi que eu te fiz hoje pra ficar tão zangado?

- Não se faça de sonsa porque eu odeio isso! Você diz que quer ficar comigo, mas em vez disso recusa o pedido de divórcio do seu marido, e continua andando atrás dele, mesmo estando tão na cara que ele está em outra.

- Paulo, você está falando bobagens! Meu casamento com o Jack acabou, e se eu ainda não aceitei o pedido de divórcio foi porque me preocupo com o que a sociedade vai pensar de mim. È muito difícil ser uma mulher separada do marido no Country Club!

Paulo deu um sorriso sarcástico:

- Ah, quer dizer então que a opinião do Country Club é mais importante que a minha? Certo. Só que isso não tem nada a ver comigo Sarah, eu quero um relacionamento normal de gente normal, e não alguém que se importa mais com as aparências do que com a realidade.

- Ah é?- ela retorquiu. – E o que seria um relacionamento normal pra você? Um namorinho com uma garota que tem idade para ser sua irmã mais nova, como a Nicole?

- E por que não?- ele provocou. – Ela é linda, inteligente e gosta de me ouvir falar sobre arqueologia, bem diferente de você que só pensa em acontecimentos sociais, além disso, não estou tão velho assim. Adeus Sarah procure outro otário que te agüente!

E dizendo isso, Paulo abriu a carteira e tirou alguns dólares de dentro depositando-os sobre a mesa para pagar a conta do restaurante do Country Club. Deu um último olhar rancoroso a Sarah e saiu disposto a não vê-la nunca mais.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Amiga, o aluguel desse vestido deve custar uma fortuna, você tem grana pra isso?- indagou Letty, boquiaberta com o vestido escolhido por Kate em uma loja de aluguel de trajes grã-finos somente para jantar com Jack aquela noite.

- Acredite, Letty, usar esse vestido vai fazer toda a diferença!- disse Kate admirando-se em frente ao espelho.

Era um vestido preto, clássico, com um decote discreto na frente, mas que surpreendia na parte de detrás. A abertura em "v" parava no ponto estratégico onde começava a linha do bumbum. Ousado e de bom gosto ao mesmo tempo. O aluguel realmente era caro, mas Kate tinha umas economias guardadas, e achou que esse era um momento perfeito para utilizá-las. Teria a noite dos sonhos com seu amor, do jeito que sempre quis.

- Eu vou levar!- falou para a vendedora, que sorriu e retirou-se para preparar o recibo enquanto Kate despia-se do vestido.

- Você tem sorte, sabe, ele parece gostar muito de você.- comentou Letty.

- Letty, isso não tem nada a ver com sorte. Tem a ver com destino, eu sempre acreditei nisso. Não fique chateada, talvez o Sawyer não seja pra você.

- Amiga, se o destino acredita nisso, então eu não acredito nele. Creio mais nas coincidências bem sucedidas. E aproveitando esse assunto, queria te pedir um favor.

- Peça!- disse Kate colocando suas roupas de volta. – Sou eternamente grata a você, já que por sua causa eu acabei reencontrando o Jack "coincidentemente".

- Então você não vai me negar isso.- Letty afirmou. – Deixe a chave do seu apartamento comigo para que eu possa falar a sós com o Sawyer.

- Ai não, Letty! Não faça isso consigo mesma, o meu primo não vale a pena. Ele pode até dormir com você outra vez, mas e depois?

- Isso quem decide sou eu, agora me passa a chave do apartamento. Me deixe ter um pouco de alegria.

- Está bem!- disse Kate. – O que eu não faço por você?

Letty abraçou-a. Kate preocupou-se com ela, mas logo esqueceu, seus pensamentos estavam todos voltados para o jantar daquela noite, que ela esperava ser um dos mais inesquecíveis de sua vida.

xxxxxxxxxx

Raquel Cortez andava de um lado para o outro na ala infantil do Hospital St. Sebastian, aguardando a chegada de Ana-Lucia. Estava muito preocupada com Inês. A menina estava bem quando sua mãe a deixara na casa da avó pela manhã, entretanto com o passar do dia, uma estranha febre que aumentava de intensidade a cada minuto assolou a criança, e Raquel resolveu levar sua neta para o hospital.

- Mamã, vim o mais rápido que pude!- disse Ana-Lucia assim que adentrou a enfermaria da ala infantil onde sua filha estava.

- Hija!- exclamou Raquel.

Ana-Lucia avistou a filha deitada na cama, tomando soro. Precipitou-se até ela e tocou seus cabelos.

- O que aconteceu? Ela estava bem pela manhã.

- Eu não sei Ana, foi tudo muito rápido. Ela nem chegou a se queixar pra mim, estava brincando quando a febre começou, cheguei a lhe dar um antitérmico, mas como a febre não baixava, eu a trouxe ao hospital.

- E agora?- Ana-Lucia indagou referindo-se à intensidade da febre.

- Ela foi medicada e a febre está baixando aos poucos.- explicou Raquel. – Mesmo assim o médico plantonista achou melhor deixá-la em observação. Ele acredita que seja apenas uma virose, mas em todo o caso é melhor esperarmos.

- Boa noite!- saudou Sawyer ao entrar na enfermaria.

Raquel voltou-se para observar o homem que havia acabado de lhe dirigir o cumprimento, e não acreditou no que via. Reconheceu-o de imediato da foto dos arquivos da polícia, James Sawyer, o homem que sua filha havia sido designada para prender. Mesmo assim não demonstrou qualquer tipo de emoção diante dele, limitando-se a saudá-lo de volta, educadamente:

- Boa noite!

- Mamã...-gemeu Inês, como que tivesse pressentido a presença de sua mãe ali.

- Oh meu bebê!- falou Ana-Lucia com a voz doce, sentando-se na beira da cama. – Mamãe está aqui!

A menina choramingou, dengosa e estendeu a mãozinha para a mãe.

- O que a minha filhinha está sentindo?

- A minha cabeça dói!- disse Inezita.

- Mas vai passar logo mi amor...- respondeu Ana-Lucia. – Já viu quem está aqui?

Inês alargou os olhos verdes e deu um belo sorriso:

- Sawyer!

- Oi gatinha!- ele disse carinhoso, se aproximando dela. – Você tem que ficar boa logo, para nós irmos ao parque andar de carrossel. O que acha disso?

- Eu prefiro dirigir aqueles carros que batem um no outro, daí eles explodem, Boom!

Sawyer e Ana-Lucia riram.

- Já sei a quem ela puxou.- comentou Sawyer.

Ana-Lucia sorriu e seus olhos encontraram os de sua mãe. Raquel deu um olhar profundamente reprovador a Ana-Lucia.

- Eu vou até a lanchonete tomar um café. Volto logo!- ela disse, pegando seu casaco sob o sofá do quarto e saindo.

Ana-Lucia sabia que tinha arranjado sérios problemas com a mãe ao levar Sawyer até o hospital, mas fora incapaz de dizer não a ele quando gentilmente se oferecera para acompanhá-la. Não sabia por que, mas sentia-se tão bem na companhia dele. Olhou novamente para a filha, devido ao efeito dos medicamentos que havia tomado, a menina adormecera outra vez. Ficou acariciando seus cabelos, com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

- Ela nunca foi de ficar doente, desde que nasceu. Sempre foi muito saudável!

Sawyer deu um sorriso de compreensão, e sussurrou:

- Vem aqui, amor!

Ana-Lucia levantou da beirada da cama de hospital e deixou-se envolver nos braços fortes e acolhedores de Sawyer. Ele envolveu a mão direita em seus cabelos, acariciando sua nuca ternamente e beijou seus lábios. Ficaram abraçados enquanto ele a embalava ternamente de um lado para o outro. Ana-Lucia não percebeu que sua mãe ainda se encontrava do lado de fora, observando tudo com olhos furiosos. Depois que sua neta estivesse bem, Raquel teria uma longa conversa com sua filha.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Já posso olhar?- indagou Kate, ansiosa enquanto Letty terminava de maquiá-la. As duas estavam no apartamento de Kate e Sawyer. Letty a estava ajudando a ficar deslumbrante para o jantar com Jack.

- Calma, eu já estou terminando.- disse Letty fazendo um contorno suave com o delineador nos olhos de Kate, somente para dar uma ressaltada em seus olhos verdes.

- Anda logo, Letícia! O Jack já deve estar chegando para me buscar e...

- Terminei!- anunciou Letty pegando o espelho e mostrando o resultado final para Kate. – Então, o que achou?

- Amiga, eu acho que você está no ramo errado do mercado. Eu estou...

- Linda.- completou Letty. – E nem um pouco modesta também, se quer saber.

Kate riu e levantou-se da cadeira, indo se olhar no espelho do guarda-roupa de Sawyer, que era o maior que tinham no apartamento. Ficou se admirando em frente a ele, toda produzida com o vestido preto que havia alugado, imaginando a cara que ele faria ao vê-la vestida como uma das "respeitáveis" senhoritas do Country Club. Letty jogou-se na cama de Sawyer, e cheirou seu travesseiro:

- Sawyer...como eu te amo!

Kate balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Amiga, quando é que você vai ficar curada dessa doença?

- Hummm...mas eu não quero ficar curada, ele é tão lindo, tão sexy...

- Tão safado!- completou Kate.

- Não deveria falar mal do seu primo, Kate.

- Ele é meu primo e eu o amo, mas você é minha amiga e se ele está te sacaneando tenho que te dizer a verdade, além disso, eu já te disse que ele está namorando, e sei que isso pode doer...mas nunca o vi tão interessado assim em uma mulher antes.

- Eu não ligo.- falou Letty. – Uma hora ele vai cansar dela.- ela pôs a mão embaixo do travesseiro dele e puxou uma coisa. Seus olhos se alargaram, era a parte de cima de um biquíni. – Kate, isso aqui é seu?

- Não!- disse Kate, tirando a peça das mãos dela.

- Então de quem é?

- Eu não...-começou a dizer Kate quando o seu celular tocou. - È o Jack, ele chegou!- ela falou empolgada.

- Então vai lá amiga, divirta-se!- disse Letty.

- Obrigada.- respondeu Kate, sorrindo. – Eu sei que não importa o que eu diga, você vai ficar aqui e esperar pelo meu primo, mas cuidado pra não se magoar!

- Tchau, Kate!

Kate deu de ombros e saiu do apartamento. Letty pegou o biquíni que tinha encontrado e o atirou longe.

- Não importa de quem seja isso, você vai ter uma grande surpresa quando chegar, Sawyer!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Jack prendeu a respiração quando viu Kate surgir diante dele, deslumbrante. Ele estava escorado no capô de seu carro, usando um terno preto que o deixava ainda mais charmoso.

- Eu acho que quem ganhou o troféu fui eu!- ele gracejou beijando a mão que ela lhe estendia.

- Não seja bobo!- ela respondeu de volta. – Você está ótimo!

- Que bom! Assim eu combino com você.

Kate sorriu: - Acho melhor irmos, antes que dê as doze badaladas e a Cinderela se transforme outra vez em Gata Borralheira.

Jack deu uma risada: - Tanto faz, eu amo as duas, a Cinderela e a Gata Borralheira.

Eles entraram no carro, Jack foi logo dizendo:

- Sei que o combinado era você escolher o restaurante, mas tomei a liberdade de mudar os planos.

- Como assim?

- Você vai ver.- ele respondeu, misterioso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shannon destrancou a porta da sala e entrou na ponta dos pés, antes de chamar Sayd para entrar em sua casa, ela queria ter certeza de que não havia ninguém. A tarde havia sido maravilhosa, e a noite também. Mas Shannon ainda não estava satisfeita, queria prolongar seu encontro com o iraquiano pelo resto da noite, por isso não se importou em ser ousada ao convidá-lo para ir conhecer sua casa, sabia que sua família ficaria até bem tarde no Country Club por causa do torneio de golfe.

- Shannon?- Sayd chamou-a a porta da sala. Estava impressionado com a beleza da mansão em que ela morava. Era uma casa feita nos moldes vitorianos, com um imenso jardim florido na entrada.

- Pode entrar!- ela disse, tendo certeza que realmente não havia ninguém em casa.

Sayd entrou, um pouco desconfiado. Na sala, a decoração era toda feita com móveis antigos e objetos de arte da época vitoriana. Ele comentou:

- Sua família tem descendência inglesa?

- A família da minha madrasta.- Shannon respondeu. – Quer beber alguma coisa?

- Obrigado, mas acho que já bebi demais por esta noite. Sua família não está em casa?

- Não, eles estão no Country Club, para um torneio idiota de golfe.

Ela se aproximou sedutora dele:

- Então se você não quer beber, acho que podemos fazer outra coisa.

Sayd ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- Shannon, talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia eu vir até aqui com você, me deixei levar pela sua beleza, mas é melhor eu ir. Gostaria de conhecer seus pais em uma outra oportunidade, quando eles estiverem aqui.

Shannon envolveu os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. A única luz presente na sala era a de um abajur ao lado do sofá.

- Sim, é claro. Mas infelizmente eles não estão aqui, então acho que vou ter de mostrar a casa sozinha.

Ela o beijou, puxando-o para o sofá, e colocando as mãos dele em suas coxas.

- Shannon, eu não posso fazer isso.- ele disse, nervoso. – Você não tem nem vinte anos, vamos fazer as coisas direito, eu gosto de você, quero pedir permissão ao seu pai para namorarmos.

Shannon riu:

- Sayd, isso é muito bonitinho, mas quem toma s decisões sobre a minha vida sou eu. E o que eu quero agora é fazer amor com você.

- Tem certeza?- ele perguntou, acariciando as coxas dela. – Eu não vou perguntar de novo.

- Eu tenho certeza.- ela respondeu abrindo os botões da camisa dele.

Sayd mergulhou nos lábios dela, e pressionou seu corpo de encontro ao de Shannon. Ela suspirou extasiada, finalmente iria ter a sua tão sonhada primeira vez, e não ia precisar mais mentir sobre não ser virgem para suas amigas do colégio. Entretanto, antes que pudessem seguir adiante com aquilo, o lustre da sala se acendeu de repente, como que por mágica. Shannon e Sayd assustaram-se com a claridade. Ele saiu de cima dela, e Shannon quase sentiu seu coração sair pela boca ao ver a madrasta de pé diante deles, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- Mas o que diabos está acontecendo aqui?- Sabrina indagou, furiosa.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kate ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou interrogativa para Jack quando ele estacionou o carro na garagem de seu apartamento.

- Jack, o que estamos fazendo aqui? Eu pensei que fôssemos a um restaurante. Esqueceu alguma coisa?

- Desce!- ele pediu.

- Não vamos fazer amor!- ela disparou, assim que desceu do carro.

Jack sorriu, mas nada disse. Kate continuou:

- Quando eu disse a você que queria sair para jantar, pensei nisso como uma oportunidade de nos conhecermos melhor, afinal nosso relacionamento já começou na cama. Talvez devêssemos tentar descobrir coisas além dela.

- E quem disse que eu vou te levar pra cama?- ele indagou, divertido. – Eu te falei que íamos jantar, não disse?

Kate assentiu.

- Então princesa, é o que nós vamos fazer.- ele disse estendendo o braço a ela, que o aceitou ainda que desconfiada.

Tomaram o elevador. Durante o trajeto para o andar de Jack não trocaram nenhuma palavra. Quando chegaram ao apartamento, ele foi logo a puxando para dentro do quarto. Kate fez cara de quem ia protestar, mas Jack explicou-se:

- Sossegue. Não pretendo te arrastar para o quarto e te agarrar a força, baby. A janela do meu quarto dá para a escada de incêndio, e é para lá que eu quero ir.

- Por quê?- ela questionou. – O prédio está pegando fogo?- Kate sorriu, incerta.

- Não, a escada de incêndio dá para a cobertura, e é lá que jantaremos.

- Jack, está falando sério?

- Nunca falei mais sério na vida.- ele respondeu, caminhando em direção ao quarto.

Kate o seguiu, muito curiosa. Jack destrancou a janela, e passou as pernas para o lado de fora, estendendo a mão para que Kate fizesse o mesmo. Ela o fez com certa dificuldade por causa do vestido justo. Ele fechou a janela e fez um gesto para que ela começasse a subir. Kate começou a galgar os degraus, um por um, seguida por Jack. Olhou para ele, e disse divertida:

- Não vai ficar olhando para o meu traseiro!

- Ah, eu juro que não estou olhando!- falou Jack no mesmo tom divertido que ela.

Ela deu um leve tropeço no último degrau por causa dos sapatos altos, Jack a segurou. Kate sentiu um arrepio gostoso pelo corpo ao ter os braços dele envolvidos em torno de si, mas não deixou que ele percebesse.

- Obrigada.

- De nada, estou aqui pra isso.- disse Jack soltando-a de seus braços.

O lugar estava às escuras, mas o brilho das estrelas ajudava a fazer o clima, iluminando o suficiente para que pudessem enxergar um ao outro.

- A cidade fica linda daqui de cima!- exclamou Kate, encantada com a beleza de Los Angeles vista de tão alto. – Mas ainda assim é meio claustrofóbico olhar daqui.

- Não se preocupe que eu não vou deixar você cair. De acordo com a Inezita, eu posso voar!- brincou Jack.

- E eu tenho um laço mágico.- respondeu Kate, entrando na brincadeira.

Jack pegou a mão dela delicadamente e a conduziu para uma espécie de salão de festas na cobertura. Abriu a porta de vidro e Kate arregalou os olhos verdes, surpresa com o que viu:

- Oh!

No salão, que não era muito grande havia uma mesa coberta com uma toalha branca e elengantemente arrumada para dois. Os pratos, copos e talheres, eram de prata, relíquia antiga cedida gentilmente por seu tio Adam. Sobre a mesa havia um castiçal também de prata. Ao lado, havia um balde com gelo contendo uma garrafa de vinho.

- Sente-se.- pediu Jack, puxando a cadeira para ela sentar. – Quer tomar um pouco de vinho?

- Seria ótimo.- disse Kate, encantada com o que ele havia feito.

Jack serviu o vinho a ela.

- Estou impressionada, você fez tudo isso sozinho?

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Em seguida se afastou até uma outra mesinha que havia no canto do salão e trouxe algumas embalagens plásticas que continham um delicioso menu que ele encomendara pessoalmente de um restaurante francês. Jack começou a servir a comida nos pratos.

- Parece delicioso.- Kate observou. – Não me diga que foi você quem fez?

Jack ficou tentado a mentir, mas achou melhor não, já bastavam de mentiras para Kate.

- Bem que eu gostaria, mas a culinária não é uma das minhas habilidades. Encomendei de um restaurante francês.

Depois que ele terminou de servi-los, ergueu o copo de vinho, e disse:

- Às novas experiências que tornam nossas vidas mais intensas e interessantes!

Kate ergueu a taça e tocou de leve na dele com um sorriso nos lábios, estava adorando tudo aquilo. Durante o jantar, conversaram sobre seus hobbies, preferências, medos, coisas em comum, desde que se conheceram ainda não tinham feito isso. A tensão sexual que existira entre eles desde o início, praticamente os impedira de racionalizar e conseguir ter conversas muito longas, porém, apesar de estarem relaxados e conversando animadamente sobre si mesmos, aquela tensão já familiar os rondava, fazendo com que em seus íntimos desejassem que aquele jantar não acabasse só em conversa.

- Bom, Kate...- disse Jack servindo a sobremesa a ela. – Até agora falei o possível e o impossível ao meu respeito, você já sabe até o número que eu calço, mas você não me contou nada realmente sério sobre sua vida, e a impressão que eu tive é que não gosta muito de falar de si mesma.

Isso era uma verdade. Kate contou a ele sobre sua infância feliz no rancho onde nasceu no Canadá, algumas aventuras do tempo da escola e de seus planos futuros. No entanto, um fato importante de sua vida foi completamente omitido, o tempo em que aplicou golpes ao lado do primo, o que quase a levou à cadeia. Mesmo assim, ela continuou levando a conversa naturalmente.

- E o que mais precisa saber ao meu respeito? A minha vida é um livro aberto, já te contei praticamente tudo.

- Hum!- exclamou Jack. – Quantas perguntas eu posso fazer?

- Três é o limite!- ela respondeu.

- Você é uma criminosa?- ele gracejou.

Kate fez cara de espanto e derramou metade do vinho que ainda estava bebendo na toalha de mesa.

- Oh meu Deus! Desculpe Jack, será que vai manchar? Ah, eu acho que sim!

- Não, não se preocupe com isso.- ele falou. – O que foi? Por que ficou tão nervosa de repente? Eu estava só brincando.

- Eu sei.- ela disse, tentando se recompor. – Não, não sou uma criminosa, pergunta número dois?

Jack riu. Kate respirou aliviada, ele não havia dado importância ao susto que ela levou.

- Já foi casada?

- Quase.

- Já se apaixonou perdidamente por alguém?- ele indagou se aproximando lentamente dela.

Kate pensou um pouco, molhou os lábios secos com sua língua, e respondeu:

- Sim, estou apaixonada agora.

Jack ficou em silêncio diante da resposta dela, apenas fitando-a com o olhar cheio de desejo. Kate então disse a ele:

- Agora é a minha vez de fazer perguntas, e eu só tenho uma a fazer.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu quero saber se essa noite você planeja fazer amor comigo?

Depois de ter feito a pergunta, Kate esteve prestes a tampar a boca com a mão. De onde tirara aquilo? Sem dúvida, de alguma parte bem profunda do seu subconsciente, afinal tinha decidido racionalmente que não iria cair na tentação outra vez, antes de retomar seu relacionamento com Jack Shephard era necessário que ele estivesse definitivamente separado da mulher e que eles tivessem a oportunidade de se conhecerem melhor antes de dormirem juntos outra vez.

Entretanto, era tão difícil de resistir. O tempo todo em que estiveram sentados ali, jantando e conversando, ela não conseguia parar de encarar aqueles belos olhos castanho-esverdeados e o modo como seus ombros pareciam largos sobre o terno. Em sua mente surgiam imagens deles juntos, seus dedos correndo pelos cabelos castanho-escuros dele, ou lentamente desatando-lhe o nó da gravata, desabotoando a camisa, beijando seu peito.

Jack não respondeu de imediato, mas Kate percebeu uma nítida mudança na cor dos olhos dele, pareciam mais escuros e sua respiração se acelerara.

- Isso quem tem de decidir é você!- ele disse por fim. – Eu te prometi que só íamos jantar, então...

Kate tentou pensar nos motivos pelo qual não seria certo fazer amor com Jack outra vez. Motivo número 1, não tinha certeza absoluta dos sentimentos dele, motivo número 2, ele poderia considerá-la uma mulher muito fácil e se cansar dela, e motivo número 3, ficar grávida. Porém, estranhamente o motivo número 3 era o que menos lhe incomodava, não seria tão ruim ficar grávida de Jack, pensou, repreendendo-se em seguida, "mas o que eu estou dizendo? Dane-se tudo, eu quero ficar com ele".

Decidida, Kate afastou a cadeira para trás e levantou-se. Jack fez o mesmo. Ela deu um passo na direção dele e estendeu-lhe a mão. Jack pegou a mão dela e levou aos lábios, todo tempo fitando seus olhos, hipnotizando-a. Logo Kate estava em seus braços, outra vez, os lábios pressionados contra os dele em um beijo ardente. Naqueles segundos, enquanto o calor tomava conta dela, tudo pareceu rodopiar ao seu redor, teria sido o vinho ou o intenso desejo que sentia? Jack segurou seu rosto entre as mãos. Ela não podia escapar, sua boca era dele, para que a tomasse como desejasse. E ele tentou todos os modos de fazer isso, com beijos famintos, devoradores que envolviam língua e dentes. Em seguida, o ataque aos seus sentidos suavizou, passando a leves mordidas, enlouquecedoras, que a deixavam mole, implorando por mais.

Ele moveu a mão até o seu decote e fez seu vestido deslizar pelos ombros, então, lentamente puxou o zíper. Kate sentiu a brisa noturna acariciar suas costas sendo rapidamente seguida pelo toque de Jack contra sua pele nua, com maior intimidade.

- Gosto de seus cabelos, assim, soltos...adoro o cheiro deles!- murmurou Jack.

Kate sorriu, sentindo as mãos dele envolvendo delicadamente seus cabelos, entrelaçando os dedos nos cachos castanho-avermelhados. Ela também gostava de sentir o cheiro dele, uma mistura de sabonete, creme de barbear e por mais engraçado que fosse, xampu infantil. Quando ele a beijou no pescoço, ela encostou o rosto no dele e inalou profundamente seu perfume masculino. As mãos ágeis dele fizeram as alças de seu vestido deslizarem pelos braços quase que imperceptivelmente. Agora, ela se encontrava na cobertura do prédio onde Jack morava, usando nada da cintura para cima, já que o ousado decote de seu vestido não permitia o uso de sutiã.

- Eu penso que...- começou a dizer, mas ele voltou a beijá-la.

- O que foi? Quer parar?- indagou Jack na esperança de que não fosse isso.

- Não, mas é que ...- Kate não conseguia traduzir os pensamentos em palavras enquanto ele a beijava no pescoço. Deixou pender a cabeça para trás ao senti-lo beijar seus seios.

Kate sentiu os joelhos cada vez mais fracos, e desejou deitar-se com ele.

- Jack...

- Humm...o quê?

Suas palavras soaram abafadas. Tinha o rosto pressionado contra seus seios, beijando o vale entre eles.

- Você não...não acha que seria melhor se voltássemos ao seu apartamento? Alguém pode nos ver!

- Está escuro!- ele respondeu.

- Mas não há onde deitarmos!

- Não precisamos deitar!- ele rebateu.

- Jack!- Kate exclamou. – Nós também não temos proteção...

Como resposta, ele pegou sua mão direita e levou-a ao bolso do paletó, onde ela encontrou várias embalagens. Kate riu, divertida:

- Minha nossa, quantas você trouxe?

- O suficiente, eu espero.

- Jack ,você parece um adolescente, quer dizer então que planejou isso desde o começo?

- Quanta ingenuidade, baby. E para o que mais nós teríamos vindo para cá esta noite, a não ser para uma noite inesquecível de sedução? Claro que planejei.

Kate apreciou a resposta dele, imaginar que ele planejara tudo aquilo como o Lobo Mal que queria devorar a Chapeuzinho Vermelho deixou-lhe ainda mais excitada. Ela tirou a mão do bolso de seu paletó, e com uma habilidade que o surpreendeu, desafivelou seu cinto e puxou-o, deixando-o cair ao chão.

- Eu gostaria de saber o que essa sua mente sórdida está imaginando, já que não temos uma cama por aqui.

- Mostrarei a você.- ele respondeu tornando a beijá-la.

O paletó de Jack e a gravata juntaram-se ao cinto no chão, mas ela deixou-o ficar com a camisa aberta no peito, gostava de apreciar o contraste da camisa muito branca com os pêlos escuros do peito dele. Jack abaixou-lhe o vestido até o chão e olhou para a liga preta em sua coxa, sustentando a meia da mesma cor.

- Pelo jeito não fui o único a fazer planos.

Kate não pôde negar, não importava o quanto dissera a si mesma que o propósito desse jantar era apenas conversarem e se conhecerem melhor, no fundo desejou desde o princípio terminar a noite nos braços dele. Por um longo e terrível momento, Jack limitou-se a fitá-la. Era estranho para Kate estar seminua ao ar livre, mas isso não a deixava nervosa, pelo contrário, a situação inusitada a estava incendiando.

Impaciente, ela alcançou uma das ligas disposta a descartá-la, como o restante das roupas enquanto era observada.

- Não faça isso!- pediu Jack.

- Por quê?

- As ligas e as meias ficam.

Jack se aproximou dela, e com um único movimento rasgou a renda fina da calcinha preta dela, deixando-a completamente nua, mas sem, no entanto, mexer na liga e na meia. Tomou-a nos braços e acariciou seu bumbum, deixando-a sentir o quanto ele a desejava.

- Era uma lingerie caríssima, sabia?- censurou ela.

Jack deu de ombros:

- Comprarei outras para você!

Quando ele tornou a beijá-la, suas pernas que, nos últimos quinze minutos estavam moles, dobraram de vez. Kate teria despencado para o chão se ele não a tivesse segurado. Jack levou-a para um local a alguns metros da mesa e pressionou-a contra a parede fria e áspera. Ela lutou para ficar ali, com o auxílio das próprias forças enquanto Jack se despia. Ele fez menção de tirar a camisa, mas Kate o parou:

- A camisa fica!

Jack sorriu, safado e aproximou-se dela, beijando-a ternamente. Desceu para seus seios e envolveu um por um em sua boca. Em seguida fitou seu rosto com um ar divertido e colocou uma camisinha na mão dela.

- Você quer me conhecer melhor, então...-gracejou.

Kate deu um ar de riso, e rasgou com cuidado a embalagem do preservativo, puxou o rosto dele para si e beijou-o enquanto executava sua tarefa de deixá-lo pronto para ela. Jack engoliu em seco ao sentir o toque das mãos dela, e sem nenhum aviso, ergueu-lhe uma das pernas e entrelaçou em sua cintura, tomando-a. Kate gemeu baixinho de satisfação, ao poder senti-lo outra vez, era uma sensação deliciosa. Movimentaram-se juntos, emitindo ruídos abafados de prazer, Jack ia devagar, não queria que isso terminasse logo.

- Quer saber mais uma coisa sobre mim?- ele indagou agarrando os quadris dela com força.

- Yeah...- ela respondeu de olhos fechados, com os braços envolvidos em torno do pescoço dele.

- Jamais gostei tanto de possuir uma mulher, como quando faço com você!

- Oh Jack...- Kate gemeu alto, Jack gostava de provocá-la com palavras, e isso a levava à loucura.

- Nenhuma mulher é tão quente, tão aconchegante, tão...- ele sussurrou palavras ousadas no ouvido dela, Kate foi às alturas e atingiu o clímax.

Jack sentiu o corpo dela apertar em torno dele e também atingiu o máximo do prazer. Separaram-se devagar, mantendo apenas o contato visual.

- Meus Deus!- ela exclamou. – Parecemos gatos no telhado!

Ele não agüentou e começou a rir com o comentário dela.

- Vamos sair, daqui, por favor!- ela pediu.

Jack assentiu e eles começaram a procurar por suas roupas.

xxxxxxxxxx

- Quem você pensa que é para fazer uma coisa dessas?- esbravejou Sabrina para Shannon, que estava sentada diante dela no sofá, completamente embaraçada.

Sayd já tinha ido embora. Depois que Sabrina os pegara, Shannon pediu que ele fosse mesmo,sob seus protestos de querer se explicar à sua madrasta. Ele aceitou ir embora, com a condição de que voltaria para conversar com os pais de Shannon em outra oportunidade. Sabrina aceitou, inclusive achou-o um homem distinto, imaginou que a culpada de tudo era mesmo da enteada, que vivia sempre aprontando das suas, mas dessa vez ela havia ido longe demais e merecia uma lição.

- Anda Shannon, estou esperando uma resposta!

- Não tenho nenhuma pra te dar!- Shannon respondeu, malcriada.

- Você está namorando aquele senhor? Onde o conheceu? O Boone sabia disso?

- Não envolva o seu filhinho querido do coração nessa história, você não sabe de nada, Sabrina!

Sabrina levou as mãos ao rosto:

- Shannon, por que me odeia tanto? Eu só quero te ajudar. Você realmente conhece esse homem? Se estão namorando deveria tê-lo apresentado a mim e ao seu pai. Ele me pareceu ser um homem direito, apenas seduzido pelos seus caprichos.

Shannon fez cara de pouco caso, e falou já se levantando do sofá:

- Acabou o interrogatório?

Sabrina nada disse. Shannon completou:

- Òtimo, por sua culpa o Sayd não vai querer falar comigo nunca mais. Eu odeio você!

E dizendo isso ela subiu as escadas correndo para o seu quarto, sob os protestos de Sabrina.

- Shannon! Shannon!

xxxxxxxxxx

- Eu não vejo motivos para maiores preocupações, viroses em crianças na idade dela é normal.- dizia o pediatra, tranqüilizando Ana-Lucia.

Ela respirou aliviada e acariciou o rosto da filha adormecida.

- Inês está liberada, se quiserem levá-la para casa fiquem à vontade, só peço que a Srta. Cortez assine a saída dela no prontuário.

Ana-Lucia assentiu, e Raquel pôs-se a arrumar os pertences da neta em uma sacolinha. Ana voltou seus olhos para Sawyer e o encontrou com um belo sorriso, sentado no sofá da enfermaria:

- Eu não te disse baby, que tudo ia ficar bem!

Raquel estava quase tendo um surto psicótico ao ver a filha trocando carinhos com um bandido em potencial, mas permaneceu fria, afinal a hora de ter aquela conversa com Ana estava chegando. Assim que colocassem os pés em casa, ela teria muito o que ouvir.

Ana-Lucia terminou de arrumar Inês com o macacãozinho de bichinhos, amarrou os cadarços do tênis cor-de-rosa e pegou a menina no colo, ainda envolvida no cobertor. Seu cabelo comprido pendeu para o ombro da mãe. Ana tentava equilibra-se, Inezita estava cada vez mais pesada.

- Eu quase não posso mais com essa menina...

- Me deixe levá-la.- disse Sawyer pegando Inês dos braços de Ana com muita facilidade, acomodando a cabecinha dela em seu ombro e as pernas ao longo de seu corpo.

Raquel ficou horrorizada ao ver que Ana-Lucia não se importava que Sawyer carregasse sua filha. Mesmo assim continuou sem dizer uma palavra e os seguiu até o carro. Durante o trajeto não conversaram. Raquel vinha com a neta deitada em seu colo no banco de trás, enquanto Sawyer dirigia com Ana ao seu lado. Os dois trocaram olhares apaixonados até chegarem ao apartamento.

Quando desceram, Sawyer se ofereceu para carregar Inês até lá em cima, mas Raquel recusou educadamente, entrando no prédio com a neta.

- Então acho que já vou indo!- disse Sawyer assim que Raquel se afastou.

- Obrigada por ter vindo comigo, nem sei como te agradecer.- falou Ana.

- Não precisa me agradecer, pode me contar comigo pro que precisar, baby.

Ana-Lucia deu um meio sorriso e acariciou a face dele, fazendo carinho em sua orelha. Sawyer a puxou para si e eles se abraçaram calorosamente. Depois se beijaram, bem devagar. Antes de ir embora, Sawyer disse a ela:

- Quedate bien, mi amor!

- Gosto de ouvir você falando espanhol!

- Por enquanto isso é tudo o que eu sei, você precisa me ensinar mais!

- E eu vou!- ela respondeu se afastando.

Da entrada do prédio, Ana-Lucia ainda jogou um beijo para ele, que Sawyer fingiu pegar no ar e levar direto aos seus lábios. Ela entrou no elevador flutuando, sorrindo como boba. Entretanto, quando ela entrou em seu apartamento seu sorriso se desvaneceu com a intensidade do tapa que levou no rosto.

Continua...


	10. E agora? Já foi!

Capítulo 10- E agora? Já foi!

Sentindo a pele do rosto arder, Ana-Lucia fitou a mãe com cara de espanto, e indagou muito séria:

- Por que a senhora fez isso?

Tomada pela cólera, Raquel puxou Ana-Lucia pelos cabelos e a atirou ao sofá com força. Ela gritou de dor, e olhou para sua mãe com o rosto cheio de lágrimas.

- Madre, o que está fazendo? Enlouqueceu?

- Eu enlouqueci? Ou será que foi você?- Raquel bradou, também em lágrimas ameaçando dar mais um tapa em sua filha, porém dessa vez Ana-Lucia a deteve com um gesto de sua mão.

- È melhor não fazer isso de novo!- disse ríspida.

Raquel se conteve diante do olhar ameaçador de Ana-Lucia, e disse:

- Estou horrorizada por você ter levado aquele homem até o hospital, deixando-o ficar perto de sua filha, carregá-la...por que fez isso? Está dormindo com esse homem?

- Eu não estou dormindo com ele!- Ana-Lucia apressou-se em dizer.

- Eu não acredito em você!- rebateu Raquel. – Outra vez cometendo o mesmo erro Ana, você está apaixonada por esse homem, conheço você, vi hoje no hospital o mesmo olhar que vi você fazer quando estava com Angel.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com Angel, aquilo foi diferente. Sawyer é só um trabalho, eu tenho que ser convincente se quiser que ele confie em mim para que eu possa descobrir algo que o coloque atrás das grades.

- Pare de mentir, Ana-Lucia!- Raquel gritou. – Isso não é mais um trabalho, você se apaixonou por ele, admita!

- Não! Eu não vou admitir madre, uma coisa que não é verdade.

- Por favor, hija, pense na Inês, sua filha é mais importante que essa paixão!

Ana-Lucia levou as mãos ao rosto tentando conter as lágrimas:

- Não existe nada mais importante nessa porra de vida pra mim do que a Inês, madre. Como pode duvidar disso?

- Eu sei Ana!- Raquel admitiu. – Mas também sei o quanto esse homem está mexendo com você. Por favor, me prometa que não irá mais vê-lo, que irá pedir para deixar esse caso amanhã mesmo. Entregue-o de volta ao diretor-assistente Goodwin para que ele repasse à outra agente.

- Madre, eu não posso fazer isso! Tenho uma reputação a zelar no FBI, preciso seguir com o caso até o fim.

- Você não vai conseguir, se não está dormindo com ele ainda, vai se entregar pra esse homem sem que o perceba. Me escute, Ana-Lucia!

- Se a senhora não confia em mim, se não me acha uma agente competente o suficiente para seguir adiante com o caso, não há nada que eu possa fazer.

- Então não posso te ajudar, só te desejar boa sorte e rezar pra que você não faça nenhuma besteira.

Ana-Lucia respirou fundo:

- Mamã, yo necesito quedarme sola ahora.

Vendo que ela estava chorando, Raquel sentiu-se culpada por tê-la agredido, e se aproximou da filha, tocando seu cabelo delicadamente.

- Me desculpe, chiquita.

- Está tudo bem, eu só preciso ficar sozinha.

- Mas e a Inês?- Raquel indagou.

- Nós vamos ficar bem, se precisarmos de alguma coisa, ligo pra senhora.

- Yo te amo, si no lo sabes tu, te lo digo yo...

- Sí mamã, yo sé!

Com o coração cheio de pesar, Raquel foi até o quarto de Inês, deu uma última olhada na neta e em seguida deixou o apartamento. Ana-Lucia ficou lá no chão, sentada, sozinha, chorando convulsivamente sem saber o que fazer. Olhou para o telefone e quis ligar para Sawyer, mas conteve-se, sabia em seu íntimo que sua mãe estava certa, não o conhecia e ainda assim estava se entregando daquele jeito. No entanto, mesmo que pedisse para deixar o caso, seu coração e sua alma já pertenciam à James Sawyer, só faltava mesmo entregar-lhe o corpo também, e ela não sabia mais por quanto tempo iria resistir.

- Ah meu loiro lindo, eu te amo. Te amo de verdade.- murmurou consigo mesma.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Kate? Kate?- chamou Sawyer assim que entrou no apartamento, mas a prima não respondeu, não estava em casa. – Pra variar!

Ele sabia que ela estava de folga do bar aquela noite, por isso não fazia a mínima idéia de onde pudesse estar. Acendeu as luzes da sala e jogou-se no sofá, enquanto tirava os sapatos. Sorriu malicioso, ao lembrar-se do que quase acontecera naquela tarde entre ele e Ana-Lucia. Ficou rememorando cada detalhe do corpo dela que conseguiu vislumbrar, pensando no que faria quando estivessem juntos de novo.

- Morena, eu vou te pegar de jeito da próxima vez...- murmurou consigo.

Levantou do sofá disposto a tomar um banho e tirou a camisa e depois a calça, despindo-se pela sala. Entrou em seu quarto sem acender a luz, tirou a cueca e pôs-se a procurar a toalha no guarda-roupa. Não notou a presença de Letty no quarto. O coração dela acelerou ao ver que ele estava nu na penumbra do quarto, assim como ela que estava deitada na cama dele, despida embaixo dos lençóis.

Letty engatinhou devagar até o criado-mudo e acendeu o pequeno abajur em cima dele, dando um grande susto em Sawyer, que se virou rapidamente cobrindo apenas sua intimidade com as mãos.

- Letícia, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu estava com saudades amor.- ela disse sensualmente enquanto ficava de pé e deixava cair o lençol ao chão revelando a ele sua nudez.

Sawyer ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Está ficando louca, mulher? É melhor se vestir e ir embora agora mesmo.

- Não seja bobo, está preocupado se a Kate vai chegar agora? Ela saiu com o doutor, não volta tão cedo.

- Ela está com o Jack?- espantou-se Sawyer. – Aquela safada!

- Sawyer...- ela gemeu. – Por que está se cobrindo? Até parece que eu nunca vi o sinalzinho que você tem no...

- Cala a boca, e rasga daqui antes que eu te sente a mão na cara! A minha namorada não pode nem sonhar...

O telefone celular dele tocou na sala, Sawyer fez cara de espanto, imaginou logo que poderia ser Ana-Lucia. Saiu do quarto ainda nu e correu para atender. Letty ficou admirando o seu traseiro rechonchudo quando ele passou, as duas marquinhas estratégicas abaixo da linha da coluna.

- Meu Deus, será que essa mulher tem "desconfiômetro"?- ele disse consigo antes de atender. Olhou no visor e confirmou que quem estava ligando era ela. – Oi, amor. Está tudo bem?

- Sawyer...- a voz dela soou chorosa ao telefone.

- O que foi chiquita?- ele indagou meloso. – Por que meu bebê tá chorando?

- Você pode vir aqui ficar comigo agora?- Ana-Lucia pediu, dengosa. – È que eu estou com saudades.

- Mas é claro que posso, mi amor. Chego aí em no máximo meia-hora. Besos.

Sawyer desligou o telefone e voltou-se para Letty, que tinha se enrolado no lençol e ido até a sala. Pegou uma almofada do sofá e cobriu-se.

- Era ela?- Letty indagou, irritada.

- Não te interessa! Agora se veste e dá o fora daqui, eu vou tomar um banho e quando sair não quero mais te encontrar.

Letty assentiu com raiva, resolvendo ir embora, já tinha se humilhado demais.

xxxxxxxxxx

- Sorvete de chocolate!- anunciou Jack segurando um pote cheio até a tampa diante dos olhos ávidos de Kate.

Ela sorriu marota, e bateu as palmas das mãos como uma criança ansiosa por devorar um doce. Depois que desceram da cobertura, haviam se instalado no quarto de Jack. Estavam conversando já há um bom tempo, e Kate manifestou durante a conversa que estava morrendo de vontade de tomar sorvete de chocolate. Jack prontamente ligou para a portaria e pediu a um dos porteiros que fosse comprar. Agora estava diante dela com um lençol enrolado na cintura, ocultando-lhe a nudez, segurando o pote de sorvete e duas colheres.

Sentou na cama e abriu o pote. Ambos enfiaram suas colheres ao mesmo tempo, rindo muito.

- Eu não acredito que estou tomando sorvete na minha cama. Sabia que eu nunca fiz isso? A mamãe sempre dizia que doces na cama atraíam formigas, eu e a Claire sempre morremos de medo de sermos devorados pelas formigas caso fizéssemos isso.

- Pelo jeito, a sua mãe te privou de uma das melhores coisas da vida.- observou Kate.

- Que nada.- rebateu Jack. – Antes tarde do que nunca pra descobrir prazeres como esse, até porque não é todo dia que se pode ter uma linda mulher nua na sua cama e sorvete de chocolate ao mesmo tempo.

Kate sorriu. Estava deitada de bruços, lambendo o sorvete na colher, com o lençol cobrindo-lhe. Com um sorriso malicioso, ela tirou o lençol de cima de si e voltou a deitar na mesma posição, de bumbum pra cima.

- Você quer me matar?- ele perguntou, divertido, sentindo o corpo pulsar à visão do corpo nu dela.

Ela nada disse, continuou lambendo sua colher despreocupadamente. Jack deixou o pote de sorvete de lado e foi até ela. Desprendeu o lençol de sua cintura e começou a distribuir beijinhos pelas costas de Kate, fazendo-a dar pequenos gemidos que o enlouqueciam. Colocou-se por cima dela, sem mudá-la de posição e afastou suas pernas, colocando-se entre elas. Pôs uma mão em seu cabelo, deslizando-a por sua nuca e a tomou com vontade.

- Jack!- Kate gritou ao senti-lo dentro de si.

Jack movimentou-se nela enquanto deslizava a língua em seu pescoço, suas costas, fazendo-a delirar. Amaram-se com paixão mais uma vez, até que Jack explodiu dentro dela sem conseguir mais se controlar. Kate enterrou a cara no travesseiro, respirando com dificuldade enquanto Jack saía de cima dela. Ficaram em silêncio, apenas curtindo aquela sensação de calmaria pós-prazer.

De repente, o bipe do hospital que estava em cima do criado-mudo começou a tocar sem parar. Jack arrastou-se até ele e leu a mensagem:

- Emergência, Dr. Shephard. Venha imediatamente!

- O que foi Jack?- Kate indagou.

- È uma emergência no hospital, eu preciso ir!

Kate fez cara de compreensão e levantou-se da cama, disposta a tomar um banho e ir embora.

- O que está fazendo?- perguntou Jack, enquanto se enrolava em uma toalha que acabara de tirar do guarda-roupa.

- Eu vou tomar um banho e ir pra casa.- ela respondeu.

- Por quê?

- Você tem uma emergência e não sei quando vai voltar, então é melhor eu ir pra casa.

- Está zangada comigo por isso?- ele apressou-se em perguntar, inseguro.

- Não Jack.- ela disse acariciando o rosto dele ternamente. – Eu só acho que devemos ir com calma, estamos só começando. Você vai para o hospital e eu vou pra casa. Quando estiver livre de novo, me liga.

Ela entrou no banheiro, Jack a seguiu.

- Kate, é impressão minha ou intimidade te assusta?

- Por que está me perguntando isso?

Kate abriu o boxe do banheiro e ligou o chuveiro, entrando embaixo dele.

- Não sei, talvez porque eu quisesse que você não fosse embora no meio da noite. Podia dormir e me esperar, daí tomaríamos café da manhã juntos.

Kate respirou fundo, sentindo a água morna do chuveiro massageando-lhe as costas. Jack entrou no chuveiro junto com ela e a abraçou por trás, beijando sua nuca.

- Fica, por favor!- ele pediu.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, arrepiando-se com o beijo dele, e disse:

- Jack, eu não posso, mas, por favor, não vamos brigar por isso, tivemos uma noite maravilhosa. Podemos nos ver depois. Você precisa ir logo pro hospital, deve ser muito sério.

- Eu sei.- ele respondeu, incapaz de conseguir se afastar dela. – Mas é que é sempre tão difícil deixar você.

Kate virou-se de frente para ele, e o beijou. O bipe tocou novamente no quarto, ainda mais alto. Jack deu um último beijo em Kate, terminou seu banho rapidamente e saiu do boxe.

- Vejo você depois, amor.- gritou do quarto, se vestindo as pressas. Pegou seu bipe, que piscava a mesma mensagem: - Emergência, Dr. Shephard. Venha imediatamente!

Ela sorriu embaixo do chuveiro, finalmente as coisas estavam saindo como queria.

xxxxxxxxxx

Os dedos de Ana-Lucia tremeram ligeiramente enquanto ela destrancava a corrente da porta de seu apartamento. Estava se sentindo muito culpada por ter ligado para Sawyer depois de tudo o que escutara da mãe, mas não conseguiu evitar, o desejo de estar com ele era mais forte do que qualquer pensamento racional naquele momento.

- Vim o mais rápido que pude amor!- disse Sawyer adentrando o apartamento.

Ana-Lucia deu espaço para ele passar sem dizer uma palavra, e em seguida trancou a porta novamente. Assim que ela voltou-se para ele, perguntou receoso:

- Você me chamou aqui só porque estava com saudade mesmo, ou aconteceu alguma coisa? Inês está bem?- a preocupação dele com a menina, era visível em sua voz. Apesar do pouco tempo em que estavam juntos, Sawyer havia se apegado muito à garotinha.

- Sim, Inês está bem, está dormindo.- afirmou Ana-Lucia, parada diante dele como se temesse tocá-lo.

- Você me parece tão perturbada!- ele falou, tocando o ombro dela. Ana-Lucia estremeceu.

- Não é nada.- ela mentiu. – Eu só queria ver você.

Sawyer envolveu suas mãos na face dela e fitou diretamente seus olhos escuros, descendo o olhar para o corpo dela como um todo. Ela usava um vestido azul, leve que marcava o contorno dos seios, soltos embaixo da roupa. Ele beijou a ponta do nariz dela e aspirou profundamente o cheiro de sabonete em sua pele morena, roçando o rosto em seu pescoço. Isso deixou Ana-Lucia arrepiada, e Sawyer pôde sentir o efeito de suas carícias no corpo dela. Ana tinha os seios arrepiados, pressionados contra seu peito. Ele soltou uma respiração profunda:

- Até quando amor? Não agüento mais isso, sinto tanta vontade de te amar que chega a doer.

O coração de Ana-Lucia acelerou diante da confissão dele, mas as palavras duras de sua mãe vieram em sua mente e ela se afastou, respirando pesadamente. Não deveria ter ligado para ele, sabia como terminaria a noite se ele ficasse mais alguns minutos no apartamento dela.

- Sawyer, talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia eu ter ligado para você. Sofreu um acidente na praia hoje e eu ainda nem te dei tempo de descansar.

- Eu não estou cansado, baby. Gostei que você tivesse me ligado, também queria ficar com você, só fui embora porque sua mãe estava aqui.

Ana-Lucia balançou a cabeça negativamente, nervosa, a respiração acelerando:

- Ouça, Sawyer, eu gosto de você, mas tudo isso é uma loucura, não devíamos ter nos envolvido a esse ponto, não vamos complicar mais as coisas...

- Do que você está falando?- ele indagou, sem entender.

A respiração de Ana-Lucia acelerou ainda mais, e lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto, ela queria poder contar, confessar a ele que tudo não passara de um trabalho no início, mas que agora estava perdidamente apaixonada e não sabia o que fazer.

- Ana, por que está chorando?

Ana-Lucia levou as mãos ao rosto num choro convulsivo, que fazia seu peito subir e descer entre os soluços. Sawyer apressou-se em abraçá-la.

- Me diga, amor, o que você tem? Por Deus, está tremendo. Não chore baby, eu estou aqui.

Ela chorou bastante por alguns minutos, afundando o rosto no peito dele, encharcando a camisa vermelha de Sawyer com suas lágrimas. E ele esperou pacientemente que ela chorasse o quanto precisasse, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos e beijava o topo de sua cabeça. Quando percebeu que ela se acalmava mais, levantou seu rosto e a fez olhar para ele:

- Eu estou muito apaixonada por você! Eu amo seus olhos, seu nariz, sua boca...- ela murmurou tocando cada uma das partes que mencionava, quando chegou à boca, Sawyer beijou os dedos dela ternamente, acariciando-os com a ponta de sua língua. – E a sua língua? Como eu anseio senti-la no meu corpo.

Sawyer puxou o rosto dela novamente para si e depositou um beijo molhado em seus lábios, que fez um estalo gostoso, fazendo Ana-Lucia sorrir levemente. Ele começou a introduzir pouco a pouco a língua em sua boca, o que fez Ana suspirar. Sem perceber, quebrava suas defesas, permitindo que Sawyer começasse a chegar perto do que tanto desejava, desde quando se conheceram.

Os beijos começaram a ficar mais intensos, devoravam as bocas um do outro, parando de vez em quando apenas para tomar fôlego. Em sua caminha, Inês dormia tranqüila, ainda sob o efeito dos medicamentos do hospital, dificilmente acordaria, o que tornava os acontecimentos na sala, inevitáveis.

Sawyer aspirou o perfume do xampu de morango dos cabelos dela, e sentiu-se inebriado, tonto de amor, queria Ana-Lucia mais do que tudo e dessa vez, não importava o que acontecesse iriam até o final. Dos lábios dela, desceu para o pescoço, dando especial atenção a sua nuca. Estavam quase deitados no sofá, Ana-Lucia completamente entregue, o corpo anestesiado pelas intensas carícias de Sawyer. Excitada, ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, provocante, enquanto enfiava a mão esquerda dele embaixo do vestido de alças, sobre seu seio:

- Eu quero sentir suas mãos no meu corpo.

Ele apertou o seio dela de leve, fazendo-a soltar um pequeno gemido. Abaixou o rosto e sugou o bico do seio arrepiado, mordiscando-o de leve.

- Sawyer!- ela gemeu, contorcendo-se no sofá, querendo mais.

Ana-Lucia desceu a mão direita dele até suas coxas, Sawyer prontamente entendeu o recado e enfiou ambas as mãos debaixo da saia dela, acariciando sua intimidade por cima da calcinha. Ela fechou os olhos e enterrou a cabeça no ombro dele, cheirando seu cabelo. Sawyer começou a descer devagar o elástico da calcinha dela, deslizando a peça por suas pernas até tirá-la completamente.

Encararam-se e voltaram a se beijar. Sawyer começou a sua tão sonhada exploração pelo corpo de Ana-Lucia, abrindo as pernas dela bem devagar, tocando-a com carinho, dando especial atenção ao prazer dela. Ana-Lucia se controlava, gemendo baixinho para não acordar a filha em hipótese alguma.

- Você é tão macia...- Sawyer sussurrou em seu ouvido, descendo a outra alça do vestido dela, fazendo o pano deslizar por suas coxas.

Afastou-se momentaneamente para admirar o corpo curvilíneo de Ana-Lucia, a pele morena que provocava suas fantasias, os seios rijos e pequenos, a cintura fina e os quadris largos. As covinhas de seu rosto formaram um belo sorriso:

- Eu sou o cara mais sortudo do mundo!- disse, extasiado com a beleza dela.

Ana-Lucia sorriu de volta para ele, nem um pouco tímida, e respondeu:

- Sortuda serei eu quando tiver você todinho dentro de mim.

Ao ouvir as palavras dela, Sawyer imediatamente a tomou em seus braços, e carregou-a para o quarto. Não fariam amor na sala, mesmo que Inês estivesse dormindo profundamente, era melhor não arriscar. Depositou-a com cuidado na cama, e pôs-se a se despir diante dos olhares famintos dela. Abriu rapidamente os botões da camisa, deixando o peito bronzeado à mostra, tirou os sapatos e desceu o zíper da calça. Quando estava só com o boxer, Ana-Lucia se levantou da cama e se aproximou dele, beijando-o. Sawyer deslizou as mãos pelas costas dela, até pousá-las no bumbum, apertando-o.

- Vamos ver o que você tem pra mim, cowboy.- ela sussurrou, descendo a cueca boxer dele, e seus olhos escuros se alargaram ao vislumbrá-lo nu.

Sawyer era assustadoramente lindo, e Ana-Lucia não pôde conter um suspiro de satisfação diante de tanta virilidade.

- Dios, eres tan guapo!

Ele riu levemente, divertido:

- Seja lá o que isso signifique, só posso imaginar que seja um elogio.

Ana-Lucia lambeu os lábios dele, provocante, Sawyer tentou beijá-la, mas ela ficou brincando com os lábios dele, impedindo-o de fazê-lo. Deslizou seus lábios pelo pescoço dele e distribuiu beijinhos por seu peito. Empurrou-o na cama, surpreendendo Sawyer.

- Baby, o que vai fazer?- ele indagou.

Ela jogou seu corpo sobre o dele, sentando-se sobre os quadris. Sawyer gemeu ao sentir o encaixe deles tão próximo.

- Me toma agora, baby!- ela pediu, erguendo seus quadris acima dos dele.

Sawyer segurou os quadris dela, e a possuiu devagar, Ana-Lucia fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios.

- Está tudo bem?- ele perguntou, receoso.

Ana-Lucia deu um meio sorriso e movimentou-se sobre ele.

- Acho que isso responde à minha pergunta.- ele concluiu, tomando-a mais profundamente e invertendo a posição, rolando na cama e ficando por cima dela.

Beijaram-se enquanto se movimentavam juntos. Ana-Lucia deu uma boa mordida nos lábios de Sawyer, que o fez exclamar:

- Calma, tigresa!

Ana-Lucia soltou uma risadinha e voltou a beijá-lo, só que com mais cuidado. Os movimentos dele nela foram se intensificando, e ela segurou o estrado da cama, sentindo seu corpo inteiro entrar em convulsão.

- Está gostoso, baby?

- Hummmmmmm...- ela respondeu com um gemido que quase fez Sawyer terminar tudo.

- Eu te amo.- ele sussurrou, indo cada vez mais rápido, ao mesmo tempo em que a acariciava com as mãos disposto a levá-la ao prazer máximo.

- Oh Sawyer, oh Sawyer...- ela começou a gemer sem parar, apertando as mãos em volta do estrado da cama com mais força.

- Você é minha, baby!

- Eu te amo, te amo!- ela gritou quando chegou ao clímax, e Sawyer teve que abafar seu grito com uma das mãos, para que não acordasse Inês.

Em seguida, era ele quem alcançava o prazer, entrelaçando suas mãos nas dela. Ao senti-lo explodindo dentro de si, Ana-Lucia abraçou-o bem forte, com os braços e pernas, e sem perceber estava chorando, pequenas lágrimas teimosas que escorreram por seu rosto. Sawyer encarou a face dela, afastando seus cabelos negros que haviam se espalhado por seu rosto.

- Você está bem?

- Sim.- ela respondeu meiga. – Mas você quase me matou de tanto amor.

Sawyer sorriu e beijou as lágrimas dela, sentindo o gosto salgado em sua boca. Saiu de cima de Ana-Lucia, e ela virou-se de costas para ele. Sawyer envolveu seus braços na cintura dela e descansou o rosto em seu pescoço, fechando os olhos. Sentiu Ana-Lucia pegar sua mão e pousar sobre um dos seus seios, fechando os olhos em seguida. Finalmente haviam consumado todo o amor que sentiam um pelo outro, no entanto, o que o destino reservava para eles? Ainda havia o fato de que Sawyer era um golpista e Ana-Lucia uma policial. Esta história terminaria bem?

xxxxxxxxxx

- John, meu amor, fale comigo!- gritava Hellen, histérica na sala de emergência do hospital St. Sebastian diante do marido, que jazia pálido sobre uma cama, com vários enfermeiros e enfermeiras ao redor dele.

- Sra. Locke.- disse uma das enfermeiras. – Já disse que a senhora não pode ficar aqui.

- Não, ninguém me tira daqui!- ela bradou, tentando se agarrar ao marido ensangüentado. Ela própria tinha várias luxações pelo corpo, e um corte grande na testa, da onde estava escorrendo sangue em abundância.

- Levem-na daqui, e lhe apliquem um calmante.- ordenou o Dr. Desmond, adentrando a sala de emergência.

Um enfermeiro forte saiu levando-a na marra, mesmo assim lhe sussurrava palavras gentis:

- Vamos Sra. Locke, vai ficar tudo bem.

Desmond olhou irritado para Andréa, uma das enfermeiras:

- E o Shephard?

- Ele ainda não chegou Dr. Desmond.

- Ah eu vou matá-lo!- exclamou Desmond, muito preocupado. – Vou ligar no celular dele, apliquem mais uma seringa, para que ele não entre em choque.

Ele saiu apressado da sala de emergência disposto a ligar para Jack, mas deu de cara com o próprio no corredor.

- Finalmente "Brotha", estamos com um pepino aqui que você não faz idéia!

- O que houve?- perguntou Jack, ajeitando o jaleco rapidamente em volta do corpo.

- O professor John Locke sofreu um acidente de carro, achamos que houve um trauma na coluna.

- Então o que estamos esperando?- falou Jack adentrando a enfermaria e lavando suas mãos na pia antes de colocar as luvas. Em seguida, aproximou-se de Locke, seguido por Desmond e perguntou à Andréa:

- Estado atual do paciente?

- Respiração difícil, hemorragia interna, provável dano na espinha...

- Desmond!- chamou Jack. – Vamos precisar fazer exame completo da cabeça, para verificar se não houve nenhum trauma.

Desmond concordou e afastou-se momentaneamente para providenciar o necessário para os exames. Jack ordenou a dois enfermeiros que o ajudavam:

- Vamos virá-lo no três! 1, 2, 3! Andréa, mais alguém estava no carro com ele?

- Sim, a esposa.- respondeu ela.

- E como ela está?

- Sofreu algumas luxações, um corte na testa, mas nada de muito grave. Está na outra enfermaria recebendo atendimento do médico plantonista.

- Certo! E a pessoa que bateu no carro deles?

- Um homem de meia-idade, estava completamente bêbado, dormiu ao volante e morreu na hora.

Jack apalpou as costas de Locke, e seu olhar tornou-se bastante preocupado.

- Jack?- disse Desmond voltando para junto dele. – È muito ruim?- perguntou vendo a ruga de preocupação aparente na testa do amigo.

- A coluna dele foi quase esmagada no impacto, o mais provável é que o dano seja irreversível!

xxxxxxxx

- O que uma garota como você faz num lugar como esse?

Letty voltou seus olhos escuros para o homem que puxava conversa com ela no Bar do Coyote e o ignorou por completo, bebericando mais um pouco de seu martini.

- È, eu sei.- insistiu ele, puxando um banquinho ao lado dela. – Essa é uma pergunta muito clichê, mas eu realmente não estou inspirado hoje, e não poderia deixar passar uma morena como você.

Letty ergueu uma sobrancelha, e parou para analisar melhor o homem.

- Edward Marshall!- ele estendeu sua mão para ela. – E qual é a sua graça, muchacha?

- Letícia Sanchez!- ela respondeu com um meio sorriso, apertando a mão dele.

- Loira!- disse Marshall chamando Juliet junto ao balcão.

- Pois não?

- Vê uma dose de vodka pra mim e mais um martini para a Srta. Sanchez.

Juliet serviu as bebidas e se afastou, indo sentar-se em um canto atrás do balcão, o movimento estava fraco aquela noite. Alan, seu colega de trabalho, vendo-a tão quieta, indagou:

- O que você tem hoje?

- O lugar está relativamente vazio, já que não teremos apresentação da Molly hoje, por isso posso me dar ao luxo de ficar quieta, pensando.

- Uow!- exclamou ele. – Pra que toda essa agressividade, Julie, não está mais aqui quem falou.

Ele começou a limpar o balcão com um pano. Juliet perguntou:

- Alan, tem visto o Sawyer aqui pelo bar ultimamente?

- Pior que não, aliás, estou até querendo falar com ele, o desgraçado tá me devendo 100 pratas da última vez que jogamos pôquer.

Juliet franziu as sobrancelhas, desde que saíra da casa dele há duas semanas, não mantiveram mais contato, e ela sentiu vergonha de perguntar sobre ele para Kate. Decidiu que o procuraria pela manhã, na Escotilha, tinha algo muito importante a dizer a ele.

xxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia remexeu-se preguiçosamente na cama e espalhou-se sobre ela, sentindo um vazio incômodo no colchão. Alguém estava faltando ali. Abriu os olhos e sentou-se na cama, puxando o lençol sobre si e olhou ao redor na penumbra do quarto que aos poucos ia se desfazendo, pois o dia já ameaçava clarear. Buscou Sawyer com os olhos, e não o vendo, um pânico repentino assaltou-lhe, e se sua mãe estivesse mesmo certa a respeito dele? E se Sawyer além de golpista, fosse um bandido pior, capaz de coisas terríveis?

- Inês!- exclamou preocupada, e levantou-se da cama de um salto, enrolada no lençol.

Abriu a porta de seu quarto e chamou por Sawyer no corredor:

- Sawyer!

Ao ouvi-la, ele saiu do quarto de Inês, havia acabado de fazer a menina dormir, encarou Ana-Lucia com uma expressão aparentemente zangada e levou o dedo indicador à boca:

- Shiiii! Quer acordar a pequena?

- Você estava com a Inês?

- Sim, eu a ouvi chorar chamando por você!- ele a puxou pelo braço, para dentro do quarto. – Daí, te olhei e estava dormindo tão gostoso que não quis te acordar. Fui vê-la, dei um copo de leite e fiz ela dormir outra vez.

- E ela não estranhou você cuidando dela ao invés de mim?

- Eu disse a ela que você estava muito cansada. Mas qual é o problema? Por que está me olhando com essa cara de assustada?

Ana-Lucia suspirou e disse, num ataque repentino de arrependimento:

- Sawyer, já está amanhecendo, é melhor você ir embora.

- O quê vai começar com essa loucura de novo? Você estava agindo assim antes de fazermos amor, e não venha me dizer Ana-Lucia, que está arrependida agora. Você quis isso tanto quanto eu!- protestou Sawyer.

- Eu sei, mas...- ela retorquiu.

- Mas o quê, baby?- ele a puxou para si bruscamente. – Eu senti todo o seu corpo pulsando por mim quando te possui...

Sawyer abriu o zíper da calça jeans dele e pôs -se a tirá-la.

- Não, Sawyer! Não vamos fazer isso de novo! Vista-se!

Mas Sawyer ignorou-a por completo, e lançou-lhe um olhar fatal ao terminar de se despir. Ana-Lucia sentiu-se derreter toda por dentro ao vislumbrar mais uma vez o corpo perfeito de Sawyer. Não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Era muito difícil resistir ao charme dele, ainda mais depois de ter provado o quanto era bom estar com ele, já não havia mais resistência, estava perdida.

Os lábios dele imediatamente envolveram os seus, e ele a puxou com mais força, fazendo o lençol que a cobria deslizar até o chão, desnudando-lhe o corpo. Deixou que os braços fortes a envolvessem e a depositassem no colchão.

- Você é o meu homem!- ela murmurou, cheia de desejo!

Ele a puxou pelos quadris e os olhos dela brilharam de excitação. Sawyer começou a percorrer o corpo dela com a boca, seios, barriga, umbigo...

- Não, Sawyer!- Ana-Lucia sussurrou sentindo uma leve mordida na pele sensível do interior das coxas.

- Baby, eu quero tudo de você!- ele respondeu acariciando-a intimamente com a língua, fazendo-a entrar em delírio. No instante seguinte, ele se acomodava entre as pernas dela e a possuía com vontade, fazendo-a gritar de prazer.

- Hey baby!- Sawyer sussurrou no ouvido dela. – A Inês está no quarto ao lado!

Ana-Lucia assentiu, mordendo os lábios, tentando se controlar. Amaram-se pela segunda vez, até o prazer dominar-lhes por completo. Quando se separaram na cama, ficaram um bom tempo se beijando, trocando carinhos e juras de amor, até que Ana-Lucia afastou-se momentaneamente dele com o semblante assustado, olhando para o rádio-relógio no criado-mudo.

- O que foi, cariño?- ele perguntou a ela.

- Hoje é segunda-feira, e eu tenho que trabalhar. Dios!

Levantou-se da cama, agoniada, e correu para o chuveiro. Sawyer a seguiu, e o banho acabou demorando mais de quinze minutos. Assim que Ana-Lucia conseguiu sair do chuveiro, começou a procurar pelas roupas que nem uma desesperada. Tirou o conjunto de lingerie da gaveta e enxugou-se depressa. Sawyer ficou observando-a fazer isso, enquanto ele próprio também se enxugava e se vestia. Ela vestiu a calcinha e começou a abotoar o sutiã preto, Sawyer correu em seu auxílio e o abotoou para ela, aproveitando para depositar um beijinho em seu ombro. Ana-Lucia sorriu e vestiu a saia, Sawyer diligentemente fechou o zíper pra ela também.

Pegou as botas de cano alto e começou a calçá-las quando a campainha do apartamento soou insistente, seguida da voz de sua mãe do lado de fora:

- Ana-Lucia, hija, sou eu!

- Dios mio!- exclamou Ana-Lucia entrando em pânico.

- È a sua mãe?- perguntou Sawyer vestindo a camisa. – Por que está tão preocupada, não acha que já está bem grandinha para ter permissão para dormir com o namorado?

- Ela não sabe que somos namorados.

- Contamos a ela então!- ele sugeriu com naturalidade.

- Não é tão simples assim, a mamãe é muito conservadora.- respondeu Ana-Lucia vestindo a blusa social cor-de-vinho.

- Ana-Lucia!- insistiu a mãe do lado de fora.

- Un rato, mamã, un rato! Estoy desnuda!

- O que disse a ela?- perguntou Sawyer, divertido.

- Eu disse a ela que espere um pouquinho porque não estou vestida.

- Un rato?- ele repetiu, tentando enrolar a língua.

- Si, si. Un rato.- disse Ana-Lucia mostrando a ele como deveria enrolar a língua.

Sawyer riu do movimento da língua dela batendo nos dentes, não resistiu e beijou-lhe intensamente, tocando a ponta da língua dela com a sua. Ana-Lucia riu.

- Ana?

- Já estou indo!- ela gritou mais uma vez. – Amor, você fica aqui no quarto enquanto eu dou um jeito de distrair a minha mãe pra você sair.

- Quer que eu me esconda no armário?- ele gracejou.

- Não seu bobo! Basta ficar aqui no quarto.

Ana-Lucia finalmente foi abrir a porta para a mãe.

- Buenos dias!

Raquel sorriu: - Imagino que a Inês melhorou, você está tão alegre.

- A Inês está bem melhor, eu estou terminando de me arrumar para o trabalho, por que não dá uma olhada nela?

- Alex não virá hoje, sofreu um acidente ontem, foi atropelada.

- Como é?- espantou-se Ana-Lucia. – Mas ela está bem?

- Está sim, amanhã poderá vir ficar com a Inês, por isso tirei o dia de folga para cuidar dela já que você tem de trabalhar.

- E por que a Alex ligou pra senhora ao invés de ligar pra mim?

- Ela disse que ligou, mas o seu telefone só caía na caixa-postal, como se estivesse fora do gancho.

- Ah, deve ter sido algum problema na companhia telefônica.- disfarçou Ana-Lucia, colocando o aparelho de volta no gancho, tinha-o desligado depois da briga com a mãe.

Voltou ao seu quarto depressa enquanto Raquel estava distraída com a neta.

- Amor, vem logo!

Sawyer apressou-se até a porta do apartamento. No corredor, puxou-a mais uma vez para si e deu-lhe um beijo estalado.

- Vai logo amor, vai logo!- ela disse empurrando-o.

- Te ligo mais tarde.

Ele se afastou caminhando pelo corredor, mas mal deu dois passos, Ana-Lucia correu até ele e o beijou mais uma vez, voltando em seguida para o apartamento e fechando a porta. Dalila, a vizinha fofoqueira, viu os dois trocando carinhos no corredor e sorriu maldosamente.

- E a Raquel Cortez ainda jura que a filha é uma santinha!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack chegou ao seu apartamento estourado, havia sido uma noite muito difícil, mas conseguira manter o estado de John Locke estável. Mesmo assim, o dano na coluna era realmente muito sério, ele precisava ser operado o quanto antes. Mas primeiro Jack precisava conversar com Hellen e com o próprio Locke a respeito, afinal seria uma cirurgia muito complicada. Por isso, resolveu ir para casa, comer algo, dormir um pouco e depois retornar ao hospital.

Entrou em seu quarto e começou a se despir para tomar um banho quando encontrou um pedaço de papel dobrado sobre a cama, com os dizeres: "Para o meu médico gostosão". Sorriu consigo mesmo e desdobrou o papel:

" Amorzinho, foi uma noite maravilhosa, depois que saiu daqui não consegui deixar de pensar em você, roubei uma de suas camisas pra dormir com ela e ficar sentindo o seu cheiro a noite toda. Te adoro, um beijo nessa sua boca gostosa! P.S: Não resisti e lavei o meu cabelo com o seu xampu do Bob-Esponja.

- Kate, só você!- murmurou pousando o papel sobre a cama e indo tomar seu banho.

xxxxxxxxx

- "Para bailar la bamba, para bailar la bamba se necessita una poca de gracia, una poca de gracia para mi y para ti, ay arriba, y arriba..."

Sawyer chegou muito contente em casa, cantarolando "La Bamba". Tinha sido uma noite inesquecível, e estava tão feliz que precisava dividir sua alegria com alguém.

- Sardenta?- chamou pela prima, enquanto abria as janelas do apartamento. O sol brilhava lá fora. – Sardentinha?

Mas ela não respondeu, será que ainda não tinha chegado?

- Aquela safada dormiu com o doutor outra vez?- indagou a si mesmo, resolvendo ir até o quarto dela checar se não estava lá.

Bateu na porta, mas não houve resposta. Girou a maçaneta, a porta estava destrancada. Encontrou-a dormindo profundamente entre os lençóis. Sorriu maroto, e jogou-se na cama dela, assustando-a.

- Sawyer? O quê?- ela disse, confusa, esfregando os olhos.

- Buenos dias, prima!

Kate franziu o cenho, tonta de sono:

- O que você quer, Sawyer? Estou morrendo de sono. Aliás, onde esteve a noite toda?

- Hum, Hum! Não precisa fazer toda essa pose de quem esteve em casa, porque eu sei que você não dormiu aqui a maior parte da noite.

Ela voltou os olhos verdes para ele, pronta para dar-lhe uma resposta mal-criada quando viu que ele estava com um curativo na cabeça. Sentou-se na cama, cobrindo as pernas com o lençol e indagou:

- O que aconteceu com você?

- Eu sofri um acidente, bati a cabeça nas pedras, no mar, quando estava surfando.

Kate arregalou os olhos e não pôde conter um ataque de riso:

- Você surfando?

- Por que está rindo? Não tem graça nenhuma.

Mas ele começou a rir também, fazendo cócegas nela.

- Para Sawyer!- dizia Kate, morrendo de rir. Ele lhe deu uma trégua, e ela apressou-se em perguntar:

- Tá bom, não é engraçado, você poderia ter se machucado gravemente; desculpe, que bom que está bem. Mas primo, normalmente quem bate a cabeça não fica com toda essa felicidade estampada no rosto. Além de bater a cabeça, o que mais te aconteceu?

Sawyer deitou-se na cama ao lado dela e fez cara de satisfação:

- Passei a noite com a Ana.

- No creo!- Kate debochou. – Você conseguiu? Hum, por isso está com essa cara de bobo apaixonado.

- Não tô não!- ele respondeu franzindo o cenho.

- Ah não?- provocou Kate, acariciando o rosto dele com a ponta dos dedos, insinuante, tirando uma com a cara do primo. – Oh Sawyer, te quiero! Te quiero!

- Para com isso!- ralhou Sawyer, vermelho com a provocação dela.

Mas ela continuou:

- Te amo, tu eres mi hombre!

- Ah, não enche!- ele falou irritado, levantando-se da cama dela. – Já entendi, não te perturbo mais, pode voltar a dormir.

- Nada disso, priminho. Já que me acordou, vai ter que me fazer panquecas.- ela respondeu também se levantando.

Sawyer sorriu: - Vai sonhando!

- Ah, mas eu quero!- ela falou dengosa, como uma criança pedindo doce ao pai.

Ele começou a rir e ia negar o pedido dela novamente quando viu que ela vestia uma camisa masculina:

- Que é isso? Está mudando o visual ou outra vez esqueceu das suas roupas na casa do doutor?

- Não te interessa!- ela respondeu, ríspida.

- Ah é assim? Você fica me interrogando e eu não posso perguntar nada, Srta. Austen?

- Não enche, e vai fazer as minhas panquecas!- Kate bradou indo para a sala.

Sawyer a seguiu:

- Kate, eu queria te perguntar, o que a Letícia estava fazendo aqui ontem à noite?

Kate fez cara de inocente:

- Bem, eu pedi à ela que me ajudasse a me arrumar porque eu tinha um jantar muito importante ontem à noite, e depois que terminamos ela pediu-me para ficar aqui e esperar por você, porque tinha um assunto importante para tratar, só isso!

- Assunto importante é? Pois eu quero de agora em diante que você pare de tentar ajudar a sua amiga a ficar comigo porque ela não tem a menor chance.

Kate deu-lhe um sorriso maroto:

- Tudo bem, mas só se você admitir que está "enamorado de doña Ana-Lucia".

Sawyer balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu não estou apaixonada, a Ana é legal, estamos curtindo, só isso!

- Sawyer, você está encoleirado, essa mulher jogou uma rede em você e caiu direitinho, quando foi que esperou tanto tempo assim para dormir com alguém? Admita, James Sawyer, o Don Juan, Casanova, incorrigível foi fisgado e agora está no chão beijando a lona.

- Ok, prima. Você quer jogar? Certo! Eu admito se você admitir que não está só brincando de médico com o doutor, você está apaixonada pra valer!

Kate ficou embaraçada, não sabia o que responder. Sawyer deu de ombros, e falou: - Ponto pra mim! E como eu sou legal, vou fazer as suas panquecas!

Ele foi para a cozinha. Kate sentou-se no sofá pensativa, e notou que havia correspondência debaixo da porta. Pegou os papéis e fez cara de irritação ao perceber que se tratavam de contas:

- Luz, telefone, cartão de crétido, que saco!

Porém, uma dessas cartas estava formalmente endereçada a ela, e no envelope branco havia um símbolo da associação de saúde pública dos Estados Unidos. Kate segurou a carta em suas mãos, e com os dedos trêmulos pôs-se a rasgá-la, já estava esperando por aquela carta há muito tempo.

- Oh meu Deus!- exclamou ao ler avidamente o conteúdo da carta.

"_Srta. Katherine Auten, é com imenso prazer que informamos a vossa senhoria que foi contemplada com uma bolsa de estudos no valor de 1350 dólares e um estágio no Hospital Geral St. Sebastian, devido ao excelente trabalho voluntário que realizou seis meses atrás no Hospital Memorial de St. Rose e também às suas boas notas nos testes teóricos, práticos e de aptidão. Seja bem vinda à Associação de Saúde dos Estados Unidos. Queremos que a Srta. se apresente no Hospital St. Sebastian e fale com o diretor em exercício. Ressaltamos que a Srta. deve se apresentar até o dia 22 do mês corrente, ou transferiremos sua bolsa e o estágio para outro estudante._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Adam Parker,_

_Diretor adjunto da H.A.P/USA._

- Sawyer! Sawyer!- Kate gritou, eufórica.

- O que é que foi?- Sawyer indagou indo até a sala, batendo massa de panqueca em uma tigela com a colher de pau.

- Acabei de receber uma carta da associação de saúde, consegui a bolsa e mais ainda, um estágio no Hospital St. Sebastian.

Sawyer largou a vasilha com a colher em cima da mesinha de centro, e pôs-se abraçar a prima, que pulou em seu pescoço, transbordando de felicidade.

- Você não vai mais precisar trabalhar naquele maldito bar!

- Vou me demitir hoje mesmo! Eu não acredito Sawyer, tudo está dando certo pra mim, estou tão feliz! Tenho que me apresentar no hospital hoje mesmo.

- E o que está esperando?- ele perguntou, soltando-a do abraço.

Kate sorriu e beijou-o carinhosamente na face, em seguida correu para o quarto para se arrumar.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Claire olhou no relógio, quase nove da manhã. Já havia passado da hora de entrar na escola, mas ela não estava com a menor vontade. Quando o motorista da família Shephard deixou-lhe na escola, ela telefonara para Nikki e dissera que ia dar uma volta no shopping para espairecer porque não estava a fim de assistir a aula do Sr. Locke. Nikki então, disse a ela que depois das aulas a encontraria no shopping e almoçariam juntas. Claire perguntou por Shannon, mas Nikki disse que ela também ligou avisando que não iria para a aula porque não se sentia muito bem.

Caminhava pelos corredores ainda vazios do shopping naquela manhã de segunda-feira quando avistou alguém que não esperava, na loja de instrumentos musicais.

- Charlie!- disse consigo mesma.

xxxxxxxxxx

" Oh baby, when you talk like that…"

Ana-Lucia cantarolava animadamente, uma canção de Shakira, "Hips don't lie", enquanto tamborilava os dedos no volante do carro de forma ritmada. Estava parada no sinal vermelho, normalmente isso a deixaria profundamente irritada, principalmente porque estava atrasada para o trabalho, mas na verdade, não estava nem aí, só conseguia pensar em Sawyer e na noite maravilhosa que tiveram juntos. Ficava viajando nas próprias lembranças, recordando o modo como ele a tocava, as palavras deliciosas sussurradas em seu ouvido quando uma buzina irritante a tirou de seus devaneios. O sinal estava aberto e ela não tinha sequer percebido, ignorou os carros que buzinavam apressados atrás dela e voltou suas atenções novamente para o trânsito.

Mas não deu nem dois minutos, e a imagem dele voltou à sua mente, fazendo-a suspirar de paixão. E foi nesse momento, recordando tudo o que tinha acontecido na noite passada que Ana-Lucia chegou a uma infeliz constatação. Seus olhos se alargaram, a respiração tornou-se acelerada e ela estacionou o carro na primeira esquina. Soltou o volante, encarou a si mesma no espelho retrovisor e amaldiçoou-se:

- Estúpida! Estúpida!Estúpida!

Como podia ter sido tão irresponsável? Sim, satisfizera todos os seus desejos carnais e emocionais com Sawyer, mas sem nenhum tipo de prevenção. E o pior era que tinha preservativos, que ela comprara para alguma emergência desse tipo, no armário do banheiro, mas não pensou nisso em nenhum momento enquanto esteve com Sawyer, ela simplesmente não conseguia raciocinar quando estava com ele. Era uma fatalidade, havia parado de usar contraceptivos há cerca de três meses porque achara que seria idiotice ficar tomando remédios sem levar uma vida sexual ativa. Mas agora, já que havia decidido investigar Sawyer em todos os sentidos, ter parado com os anticoncepcionais não pareceu ter sido uma boa idéia.

- Acalme-se Ana!- dizia a si mesma, tentando retomar o autocontrole. – Respira fundo, isso pode ser resolvido com uma simples ida à farmácia.

Colocou o pé no acelerador e saiu em disparada para o FBI, havia uma farmácia lá próximo, onde ela poderia comprar a pílula do dia seguinte e resolver esse problema rapidinho.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ansiosa era pouco, ela estava transpirando como nunca debaixo do terninho azul-bebê que havia vestido especialmente para a ocasião. Kate desceu do carro, muito séria, de óculos escuros segurando uma pasta contendo seu currículo e é claro a carta da Associação de Saúde Pública. Adentrou o Hospital St. Sebastian confiante, porém mal deu dois passos em direção à recepção e esbarrou em um médico que vinha muito apressado pelo corredor. A batida entre eles foi tão forte que derrubou as coisas que ambos tinham nas mãos.

- Desculpe...- Kate disse com o rosto abaixado, juntando suas coisas.

- Tudo bem, eu...- começou ele, falando ao mesmo tempo que ela, mas ao ouvirem o som de suas vozes, seus olhos se encontraram e eles sorriram.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Kate? Veio me ver?- Jack perguntou juntando suas coisas do chão enquanto Kate fazia o mesmo.

- Você não se cansa de ser pretensioso né, Dr. Shephard!- brincou Kate, fingindo irritação.

Jack sorriu e os dois se levantaram do chão já com suas coisas devidamente arrumadas.

- Eu não sabia que você trabalhava nesse hospital. Foi uma coincidência!

- Coincidência ou destino?- Jack retorquiu.

- Talvez o destino!- disse Kate, mostrando a ele a carta da Associação de Saúde.

Os olhos dele brilharam ao lê-la.

- Eu não acredito, Kate! Você vai trabalhar aqui?

- Impressionado?- ela indagou.

- Muito! Isso quer dizer que...

- Não vou mais trabalhar no bar.- Kate completou.

Jack estava muito feliz com aquela notícia, queria abraçá-la, beijá-la, mas não ali no meio do corredor do hospital, por isso disse:

- Você tem que falar com o diretor não é? Por acaso, ele é meu pai, posso te levar até lá antes de ir atender meu paciente.

- Por acaso?- Kate gracejou. – Estranho, nossa história tem por acasos demais, não acha?

- Que bom que o destino anda conspirando a nosso favor!- disse Jack. – Anda, vem comigo, vou te levar até a diretoria do hospital.

Kate o seguiu por um longo corredor de paredes brancas. Quando chegaram ao final dele, Jack abriu uma porta e puxou Kate bruscamente para dentro.

- È aqui?- ela perguntou achando aquela sala muito pequena para a diretoria de um grande hospital.

- Não.- ele respondeu. – Mas você não poderia vir até aqui sem me dar um beijo, ainda mais com essa notícia de que vamos trabalhar juntos.

Kate riu e colou seu corpo ao dele beijando-o.

- Pelo jeito vai ser muito difícil trabalhar nesse hospital sabendo que você estará aqui!

Ela o abraçou e deu mais alguns beijos nele:

- Jack, eu sou profissional, enquanto estivermos de serviço nada de chamego, mas depois que a gente sair daqui…

- Hum, não sei não, será que eu resisto?

Jack olhou no relógio.

- Preciso ir, meu paciente está me esperando. Vem, no caminho eu te deixo na diretoria.

- Mas dessa vez vai me levar pra lá né?

Jack começou a rir:

- Mas é claro, princesa! Eu sou um cara profissional!

Dessa vez ele a levou direto para a Diretoria do hospital. Bateu na porta duas vezes e escutou a voz de seu pai pedindo que entrasse.

- Pai, esta é Katherine Austen, ela recebeu uma carta da Associação de Saúde para se apresentar aqui.- Jack disse, assim que entraram.

- Sim, é claro, fui informado disso. Como vai Srta. Austen?

- Eu vou bem, obrigada.

- Não nos conhecemos de algum lugar?- indagou Cristian.

- Yeah!- falou Kate. – Do torneio de golfe!

- Sim!- exclamou Cristian. – Eu vi você jogar, é muito talentosa.

Kate sorriu. Um homem entrou na diretoria sem bater, ao ver que Cristian estava recebendo alguém, desculpou-se:

- Perdão Dr. Shephard, não sabia que o senhor estava atendendo alguém!

- Que é isso Kane, pode entrar!- falou Cristian, com ar simpático.

Kate voltou sua atenção para o homem que tinha acabado de entrar, e não pôde deixar de admirá-lo, era extremamente atraente, alto, porte atlético, moreno claro, cabelos lisos, olhos amendoados e um belo sorriso.

- Grande Jack! Quanto tempo!

- Uns quinze minutos, Kane!- respondeu Jack ,rindo, Kane era um gozador.

- Eu preciso ir!- disse Jack. – Meu paciente me espera e já estou atrasado. Falamos depois Kate!

- Até mais, Jack!

Quando Jack se retirou, Kane sorriu para Kate e disse:

- Kate? È um belo nome, combina com a dona dele.

Kate ficou embaraçada com o elogio e limitou-se a sorrir. Cristian balançou a cabeça negativamente e foi logo dizendo:

- Kane, nem comece com os galanteios, a Srta. Austen foi convocada para trabalhar conosco.

- Sério? Vai ser um grande prazer ter você aqui conosco, Kate. Esse hospital anda precisando de mais brilho.

Cristian respirou fundo, sabendo que não tinha adiantado de nada o que ele havia acabado de dizer.

- Kane, algo urgente que queira falar comigo? Preciso conversar bastante com a Srta. Austen para lhe explicar os procedimentos que precisam ser feitos antes que ela comece a trabalhar.

- Não é tão urgente assim! Eu posso aguardar um pouco, minha próxima cirurgia é só pra daqui a duas horas.

- Então você é cirurgião como o Jack?- perguntou Kate, curiosa a respeito da especialidade de Kane.

- Sou sim, mas o meu lance é com os assuntos do coração. Então se tiver algum problema, não hesite em me procurar.- ele deu uma piscadinha para ela. - Dr. Shephard, aguardo o senhor na cantina, aproveitamos e tomamos um café. Até mais, Srta. Austen. Seja bem-vinda ao St. Sebastian.

Ele deixou a sala. Cristian disse a Kate:

- O mais abusado e o melhor cardiologista de Los Angeles, não ligue para as piadas dele, é um gozador!

Kate sorriu.

- Bem, por onde começamos, ah, seu currículo, é claro!

Kate abriu a pasta e entregou o currículo a ele.

- Vejo que fez trabalho voluntário, muito bom!

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Nunca pensei que fosse te encontrar aqui!- disse Claire chupando um sorvete de morango enquanto caminhava com Charlie pelos corredores do shopping center.

- Mas eu estou disfarçado, não sei como me reconheceu!- brincou Charlie. Claire riu. – Na verdade eu gosto de vir ao shopping às segundas-feiras, justamente nesse horário porque eu sei que não tem muita gente, é mais difícil de ser reconhecido. Além do mais, dispersar da banda ajuda a me manter no anonimato quando quero dar uma volta e tomar sorvete sem ser incomodado.

- Vamos sentar ali?- disse Claire apontando para um banco estofado no final do corredor.

Os dois se sentaram lá.

- Então me fala, como anda sua vida, estudos, está namorando?

- Bem, na verdade eu estou grávida!- ela disparou, necessitando muito desabafar com alguém de fora do seu meio.

- O quê?- falou Charlie, quase deixando seu sorvete de baunilha cair ao chão. – Grávida? Isso é sério mesmo?

Ela respirou fundo:

- Charlie, me desculpe estar te contando isso, você não tem nada a ver com o meu problema é que eu precisava desabafar, não sei mais o que fazer. Meu namorado me deixou ,não quer assumir nada e minha barriga logo vai aparecer, os meus pais vão ficar malucos e eu não tenho sequer um homem do meu lado pra me ajudar...- Claire atropelava as próprias palavras enquanto falava, até que Chalie a interrompeu.

- Claire?

- O quê?

- Eu posso te ajudar.

- Como?- ela indagou, curiosa.

- Simples, me leve até a sua casa e diga aos seus pais que eu sou o pai do seu filho.

- Como é que é?

xxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia estava um pouco embaraçada em comprar aquele medicamento, nunca havia recorrido a isso antes, mas a atendente, como era de se esperar agiu com naturalidade quando ela solicitou a pílula do dia seguinte no balcão da farmácia.

- A Srta. tem preferência por alguma marca?

- Na verdade não!- disse ela. – Contanto que seja eficaz!

- Eficaz contra o quê, Cortez?

De repente Ana-Lucia começou a sentir como se fizesse parte de um pesadelo real ao escutar a voz familiar de Edward Marshall atrás de si.

- Com licença, Srta. Vou buscar o seu medicamento.- disse a atendente retirando-se do balcão.

Ana-Lucia assentiu e voltou seus olhos para Marshall, dando-lhe um falso sorriso:

- Bom dia pra você também, Marshall!

- Bom dia, Cortez. Então você veio até aqui comprar um remédio eficaz. Eficaz contra o quê? Que mal te aflige essa manhã, parceira?

- Na verdade, quero um remédio eficaz contra a sua bisbilhotice.- Ana-Lucia respondeu irritada.

- Que é isso parceira? Não estou bisbilhotando, fiquei apenas preocupado com a sua saúde quando a vi entrar aqui na farmácia, eu estava indo estacionar o carro no FBI.

- Enxaqueca.- ela respondeu, muito séria.

- Muito sol na "cuca" ontem?- ele debochou, fazendo questão de mencionar o episódio da praia.

- Nada disso, não dormi bem à noite, minha filha pegou uma virose e teve febre a noite inteira.

- Sinto muito!- falou Marshall. – E a pequena, está melhor?

- Sim, ela está melhor. Minha mãe está cuidando dela agora.

- Aqui está senhorita!- disse a atendente, entregando o remédio a Ana-Lucia em um envelope da farmácia. – A senhorita vai pagar em dinheiro ou cartão?

- Débito automático!- ela respondeu tirando um cartão de crédito do bolso do sobretudo preto.

- Pode dirigir-se ao caixa, obrigada e volte sempre!- agradeceu a atendente, muito simpática.

Ana-Lucia sorriu para ela e dirigiu-se ao caixa, Marshall a seguiu.

- E você Marshall, o que veio comprar na farmácia, Prozac?

- O seu senso de humor Cortez, sempre foi admirável, mas acho que ultimamente você tem sido muito agressiva comigo, e eu não entendo o porquê, já que eu acho que está fazendo um ótimo trabalho com o caso do golpista. Ontem, eu fiquei impressionado com a sua postura de mulher apaixonada, me convenceu mesmo! Só me resta saber o que já descobriu além do sabor dos beijos dele, hã?- ele falou, venenoso.

- Se está tão interessado nisso, da próxima vez agarre-o e o beije para saber o gosto.

Ela pegou seu cartão de crédito de volta e o pequeno embrulho com a pílula, colocou ambos no espaçoso bolso do sobretudo.

- È sério mulher, pra que toda essa agressividade? Só estou te dizendo isso porque fiquei preocupado com o que vi ontem, de repente você pode estar levando esse caso para além do profissional...

- Cala a boca Marshall e vamos trabalhar!- Ana-Lucia falou ríspida.

Os dois saíram da farmácia. Uma velhinha histérica gritou no meio da rua:

- Hey, aquele homem roubou a minha bolsa! Peguem-no!

As pessoas pararam para olhar o desespero da velhinha, enquanto Ana-Lucia imediatamente começou a correr atrás do sujeito. Marshall correu atrás dela. Não demorou muito e Ana-Lucia alcançou o sujeito, o homem era muito alto, mas isso não a impediu de jogar seu corpo pequeno sobre o dele e algemá-lo.

- Porra, roubar uma velhinha às dez da manhã?- falou Ana-Lucia, gritando com o sujeito.

O homem deu uma risada e arregalou os olhos inchados e vermelhos para ela.

- Se eu fosse você tomava muito cuidado, porque a tua hora tá chegando, Anita!

Ana-Lucia sentiu-se mal ao ouvir aquelas palavras e deixou o sujeito algemado, largado no chão. As pessoas começaram a se aglomerar ao redor dele. Marshall vendo que ela não se sentia bem, amparou-a com seus braços:

- Está tudo bem, Cortez?

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Bom dia pra todo mundo, bom dia fogão, bom dia panelas, bom dia batedores de ovo, bom dia liquidificador...

- Hey, Sawyer, você veio direto do bar trabalhar hoje? Não tá falando coisa com coisa, cara!- disse Henrique, rindo muito enquanto temperava vários pedaços de filé em uma tábua de aço.

- Qual é o seu problema? Um cara não pode amanhecer o dia com o pé direito?- falou Sawyer, vestindo o avental branco.

- Você transou não foi?- indagou Henrique. – E pelo jeito a coisa foi boa, por isso está com essa cara de idiota.

Sawyer se aproximou do colega, e disse em tom de segredo:

- Man, eu estou apaixonado, completamente apaixonado.

Henrique deu uma risada: - Então você não transou, "fez amor!" Cuidado com isso cara, quando as mulheres descobrem que estamos desse jeito, elas nos fazem de gato e sapato pra depois jogar fora!

- Pois por mim ela pode me fazer de gato, sapato, qualquer coisa, eu não me importo!- disse Sawyer.

- Então acho que posso mandar fazer meu vestido para o seu casamento.- debochou Letty que havia escutado toda a conversa enquanto limpava o balcão do lado de fora.

- Ih, o tempo fechou!- falou Henrique!

- Bom dia Sawyer, bom dia Henrique, bom dia pia, bom dia desinfetante, bom dia pano de chão...

- Você transou também?- gracejou Henrique. – Pelo jeito a coisa não foi boa!

Sawyer a encarou sério, mas nada disse. Hurley entrou na cozinha.

- Bom dia gente, a Colleen e a Thelma já chegaram, estão limpando o depósito!

- Bom dia Hurley!- responderam os três em uníssono.

- Eu estou indo até a casa lotérica, volto daqui a pouco.

- Ah não, chefe! Vai apostar na loto de novo. Não se cansa?

- Um dia eu vou ganhar Sawyer, o prêmio máximo, e você vai tirar esse sorrisinho cínico da sua cara.

- Por mim tudo bem, contanto que divida o prêmio com a gente.- Sawyer completou, fazendo todos rirem com exceção de Letty.

- Vou indo nessa, então!- falou Hurley. – Ah, mas antes que eu me esqueça, tem uma moça muito simpática querendo falar com você aí fora, Sawyer.

- Uma moça?- os olhos dele brilharam imaginando que poderia ser Ana-Lucia.

Tirou o avental e arrumou rapidamente os cabelos com os dedos, já tinha tirado o curativo da cabeça, o corte não havia sido grave afinal. Letty o seguiu até lá fora e fingiu estar limpando o balcão para ver de quem se tratava.

- Julie?- espantou-se Sawyer ao ver Juliet sentada em uma mesa esperando para falar com ele.

Continua...


	11. Revelações bombásticas!

**Capítulo 11- Revelações bombásticas!**

- Estou surpreso em vê-la, o que a traz até aqui?- indagou Sawyer, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se de frente para Juliet.

O coração dela batia descompassado diante do dilema de ter que envolvê-lo naquela situação, mas não havia outro jeito, se suas suspeitas estivessem mesmo corretas, Sawyer tinha o direito de saber. Por isso, Juliet respirou fundo, levantou-se da cadeira e se aproximou bastante dele, de forma que pudesse falar sem ser ouvida, havia notado que Letty prestava muita atenção a eles enquanto limpava o balcão.

- Na verdade, é um assunto delicado, e não tenho a menor idéia de como você irá reagir, mas é melhor que eu diga logo.

Sawyer ergueu uma sobrancelha, e fitou os olhos azuis dela com preocupação.

- Se é assim, então me diz logo! Alguma coisa com o Jimmy? Aquele desgraçado do seu marido fez algo com o garoto? Me conte Julie e eu arrebento a cara daquele miserável do Ben!

- Não, o Jimmy está bem! Ben tem se comportado essas últimas semanas.

- Se não é nada com o garoto, então o que é?

- Sawyer, eu acho que estou grávida.- ela disse de uma vez.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Não, isso é muita loucura Charlie, ouça o que está dizendo!- bradou Claire andando de um lado para o outro no quarto de hotel do músico. Depois da proposta que ele fizera a ela sobre assumir a paternidade de seu filho, Claire entrou em parafuso, e Charlie sugeriu que eles fossem para o hotel em que estava hospedado, onde poderiam conversar melhor.

- Eu sei exatamente o que estou dizendo, Claire! Você me apresenta aos seus pais, diz que estávamos namorando escondidos por causa da minha carreira e que você ficou grávida, e que estou disposto a assumir tudo!

Claire levou as mãos ao rosto, nervosa e disse:

- Então tá, suponhamos que eu aceite essa sua proposta maluca e depois? Como fica a sua carreira? A gente mal se conhece! Como vou conseguir mentir pros meus pais e dizer que você é o pai do Aaron!

- Aaron?- indagou Charlie, sorrindo. – O bebê já tem um nome?

Dessa vez foi Claire quem sorriu, sentando-se na beirada da cama, perto de Charlie:

- Eu não sei, tive um sonho uma noite dessas, em que o meu bebê era menino...me deu vontade de chamá-lo de Aaron.

Ela levou as mãos ao ventre instintivamente e o acariciou. Charlie notou o gesto dela e perguntou, estendendo sua mão para tocar-lhe o ventre, que mostrava uma leve protuberância:

- Eu posso?

- Claro!- ela respondeu, erguendo um pouco a camiseta rosa para que ele a tocasse.

Charlie acariciou o ventre dela por alguns segundos e seus olhos se encontraram, uma leve tensão se fez presente, e num impulso ele uniu seus lábios aos dela, ternamente. Claire deixou-se perder no beijo dele, sentindo uma sensação gostosa invadir-lhe. Beijaram-se por alguns segundos, até que pararam e ficaram apenas se olhando. Foi ela quem quebrou o silêncio:

- Pode até ser uma loucura, mas vou pensar na sua proposta!

- Vai mesmo?

- Sim, eu vou.- ela respondeu com um sorriso radiante, pensando consigo que talvez não fosse uma má idéia aceitar a proposta dele.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Eu realmente sinto muito, Sra. Locke, mas é como eu estou lhe dizendo, a situação do seu marido é muito delicada, iremos operá-lo, mas não posso lhe dar cem porcento de garantia de que ele irá se recuperar completamente. O trauma na coluna foi muito intenso.- Jack explicava a situação de John Locke para Hellen em seu consultório.

- Não importa, Jack, faça tudo o que for preciso. Só quero ter o meu marido de volta, não posso viver sem ele, já perdi a minha filha...

Nesse momento, ela não agüentou mais e pôs-se a chorar convulsivamente, Jack tocou seu ombro gentilmente, tentando dar-lhe algum apoio. Era médico há um bom tempo, já havia passado por muitas situações desse tipo, mas era impossível não se comover com a dor das pessoas. Mesmo assim, nunca sabia o que dizer, por isso manteve-se calado, esperando que ela se acalmasse.

Batidas na porta. Jack assentiu que entrassem, e Cristian adentrou o consultório seguido por Kate. Jack ficou surpreso ao vê-la em seu consultório, mas manteve a sua anteção em Hellen. Quando Cristian e Kate entraram na sala, ela pôs-se a enxugar as lágrimas, retomando o controle. Jack disse a ela:

- Então estamos acertados?

- Sim.- ela respondeu. – Basta que você me dê os papéis para assinar, quero que essa cirurgia seja feita o mais rápido possível.

- Será como eu disse.- falou Jack ,apertando a mão dela. – E esperemos que dê tudo certo!

Hellen deu um sorriso a ele e em seguida deixou o consultório, desejando uma boa tarde a todos, já passava de meio dia. Quando ela saiu, Cristian disse a Jack, em tom de lamento:

- Estou muito triste com o que está acontecendo ao meu amigo Locke, faça o melhor Jack nesse cirurgia, para que as esperanças de Hellen não sejam em vão.

Jack fez uma ligeira expressão irritada, não gostava quando seu pai exigia que ele fizesse o melhor, já que para ele sua profissão era muito importante, e fazer o melhor era sua obrigação, fosse quem fosse o paciente. Mas relevou as palavras do pai e concentrou sua atenção em Kate. Ela deu um sorriso sereno a ele.

- Está muito ocupado agora, Jack?- Cristian perguntou.

- Na verdade não.- ele respondeu. – Tenho somente alguns pacientes depois das três, a cirurgia do Sr. Locke será amanhã cedo, a esposa dele ainda precisa assinar alguns papéis, portanto eu estou livre agora.

- Òtimo!- disse Cristian. – Então você poderá explicar a Kate tudo o que precisa saber sobre o hospital na prática, eu tenho uma cirurgia importante logo depois do almoço, não sei que horas irei me desocupar e é preciso que ela saiba de tudo o mais rápido possível, quero que comece amanhã, Andréa vai entrar de licença maternidade em dois dias e eu não posso ficar com uma enfermeira a menos.

- È claro.- concordou Jack. – Posso explicar tudo a ela.

- Então Srta. Austen, eu a deixo em boas mãos. E bem-vinda à nossa equipe!

Ele deixou o consultório e Kate atirou-se nos braços de Jack logo em seguida, ele a levantou do chão e eles beijaram-se.

- Você ouviu isso, bebê? Além de trabalharmos no mesmo hospital, estamos na mesma equipe! Eu espero que você não fique enjoada de olhar pra minha cara todo dia.- Jack gracejou.

Kate riu, apertando as pernas ao redor do corpo dele para não escorregar.

- Ah, isso é verdade. De tanto te ver todos os dias, eu vou ficar entediada e por isso vou arranjar outro médico!

- Como é?- ele indagou, colocando-a sentada na mesa dele. – Não gostei disso!

- Calma, eu ainda não terminei!- ela continuou, instigando o ciúme dele com sua brincadeira. – Não pode ser qualquer médico, tem que ser um com mais de cinqüenta, bem sucedido, provavelmente o diretor do hospital...

- O meu pai? Eu estou chocado!- disse Jack, fingindo irritação.

Kate caiu na risada:

- Mas é claro que não, seu bobo! Não te trocaria por nada, meu médico gostosão!

Ela deu vários beijinhos no rosto, nos lábios, na ponta do nariz e começou a beijá-lo no pescoço. Jack a parou:

- Hey, estou ficando empolgado aqui, é melhor nós irmos almoçar. Vou te explicar direitinho tudo o que precisa saber sobre o hospital.

Jack saiu dos braços dela e tirou o jaleco, Kate sorriu, divertida, descendo da mesa:

- Vai me ensinar tudo o que eu preciso aprender sobre os médicos também?

- Você está impossível hoje! Guarda toda essa energia pra mais tarde, vai precisar!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia bebia devagar gole por gole do copo de água que Cindy, a secretária do diretor-assistente Goodwin havia trazido para ajudá-la a sentir-se melhor. Ainda estava muito intrigada com as palavras do homem que acabara de prender. Ele a chamara de Anita, soava muito familiar, era impossível ser coincidência.

- Angel, só pode ser ele!

- Você disse alguma coisa, Cortez?- perguntou Marshall em sua mesa, ao lado da dela, no escritório que dividiam na sede do FBI de Los Angeles.

- Eu não disse nada.- disfarçou ela. – Só estava pensando alto.

- Está se sentindo melhor? Ainda me parece tão pálida!

- Eu estou bem, Marshall. Que horas são?

- Já passa de uma hora da tarde. Não vai tirar o horário do almoço? Depois de toda essa confusão que enfrentamos de manhã com um simples batedor de carteira seria até aconselhável que você tirasse a tarde de folga.

- Pela primeira vez Marshall, acho que você tem razão. Eu vou falar com o diretor-assistente Goodwin e depois vou pra casa almoçar e descansar.

- Não se preocupe, eu aviso pra ele que você precisou sair, pode ir.

- Não, eu faço questão de falar com ele, obrigada Marshall. A gente se vê amanhã. Tchau.

Ana-Lucia juntou suas coisas, pegou o sobretudo, o colocou no braço e saiu. Assim que se encontrou sozinho no escritório, Marshall discou um número em seu celular.

- Oi, sou eu. Sim, ela ficou bastante abalada, vai morder a isca com certeza! Você sabe que eu não dou ponto sem nó!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

O diretor-assistente Goodwin estava muito ocupado em seu escritório, beijando Cindy, sua secretária, quando Ana-Lucia bateu na porta.

- Só um minuto!- ele disse, fazendo um gesto para que Cindy levantasse de seu colo e se recompusesse, ela estava com os botões da blusa social branca totalmente abertos, deixando o sutiã da mesma cor à mostra. Ele por sua vez, estava com a gravata fora do lugar, o zíper da calça aberto, os cabelos loiros despenteados e com o rosto cheio de marcas de batom.

Cindy estendeu-lhe um lenço para que limpasse seu rosto, logo que terminou de fechar a blusa. Uma vez que não havia nenhum vestígio do que realmente estava acontecendo naquela sala, o diretor assentiu que Ana-Lucia entrasse.

- Cindy, irei precisar desses relatórios ainda hoje!- ele disse a secretária, num tom muito sério.

- Sim, senhor.- ela respondeu, pegando alguns papéis da mesa dele e dirigindo-se até a porta. – Está melhor agente Cortez?

- Sim, obrigada por perguntar, Cindy.

Ana-Lucia puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se de frente para Goodwin. O homem deu um sorriso galante a ela e pôs os cotovelos sobre a mesa, entrelaçando os dedos de suas mãos uns nos outros.

- Fez um bom trabalho na rua hoje, já estou há tantos anos no FBI mas ladrões de velhinhas ainda me chocam.

- Obrigada, senhor!- ela respondeu, cruzando as pernas.

- O que eu posso fazer por você agente Cortez?

- Senhor, o julgamento de Angel Mariner está programado para daqui a um mês. O senhor acha que existem chances de ele pegar uma condicional?

- Angel Mariner? O pai de sua filha? Eu não sei, há tempos que não me informo sobre o andamento do caso dele, mas em minha opinião, ele dificilmente conseguirá a condicional, está sendo acusado do homicídio de uma criança. È por isso que está tão perturbada?

- Eu não estou perturbada, senhor. Apenas achei que...

- Agente Cortez, Ana-Lucia- Goodwin falou com a voz doce pousando sua mão delicadamente na mão dela. – Não se preocupe, eu te protegi uma vez e vou continuar fazendo isso, esse homem apodrecerá na cadeia, nada vai acontecer com você, nem com sua filha.

- Mas é que hoje de manhã, quando eu prendi aquele sujeito, ele me chamou de um jeito familiar e disse que a minha hora estava chegando...

Goodwin firmou ainda mais sua mão na dela.

- Ana, o sujeito estava sendo preso, deve ter falado isso só pra não ficar por baixo, se ele a chamou de modo familiar foi uma coincidência...

- Ou quem sabe destino?- ela retorquiu.

- Eu não acredito em destino, destino somos nós quem o fazemos. Por isso não perco as esperanças de um dia ter você!

Ao escutar aquelas palavras, Ana-Lucia afastou sua mão:

- Diretor Goodwin, já conversamos sobre isso, eu não estou interessada, não é o momento, tenho que pensar na minha filha...

- Eu espero Ana-Lucia, estarei aqui para você como sempre estive, quando estiver preparada.

Ela levantou-se abruptamente da cadeira:

- Eu vou indo, peço permissão para tirar a tarde de folga, eu realmente não me sinto bem hoje.

- Permissão concedida. Cuide-se! Está trabalhando demais, Marshall tem me mantido informado sobre o o caso do golpista. Está fazendo um bom trabalho!

- Obrigada, senhor!- Ana-Lucia agradeceu e deixou o escritório de Goodwin. Não tiraria a tarde de folga coisa nenhuma, a frase do homem que prendera a deixara com a pulga atrás da orelha, e ela iria descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

xxxxxxxxxx

- Claire, onde esteve?- perguntou sua mãe quando ela chegou em casa por volta de uma e meia da tarde. – Não me diga que estava na escola porque as meninas estão aqui te esperando, hoje não houve aula, o Locke sofreu um acidente.

- Um acidente?- preocupou-se Claire.

- Sim, um carro bateu no dele ontem à noite, parece que ele está muito mal.- disse Nikki descendo as escadas do andar de cima ao escutar a voz de Claire.

- Oh meu Deus!- exclamou Claire.

- O Boone foi agora à tarde ao hospital saber como ele está.-comentou Shannon, descendo logo atrás dela.

- Nossa, eu espero que fique bem!- disse Claire.

- Eu também.- falou sua mãe. – Seu irmão está cuidando dele! Mas Claire, você não me disse onde esteve? Por que não foi à aula?

- Na verdade mamãe estive na biblioteca o tempo inteiro, pesquisando para o trabalho do Sr. Locke, mas pelo jeito não iremos entregar esse trabalho tão cedo.

- Que nada Claire, o professor Santoro vai assumir o lugar dele por enquanto.- disse Nikki sorrindo de orelha a orelha com a novidade.

- Então é melhor eu mostrar a vocês o que eu pesquisei hoje!- falou Claire subindo as escadas com Nikki e Shannon.

- Mas você não vai almoçar, filha?- indagou Laura Shephard.

- Não mãe, tô sem fome. Vamos meninas, tenho uma coisa importante pra dizer a vocês.

xxxxxxxxxxx

O bom humor de Sawyer havia sido visivelmente afetado depois que ele recebera a visita de Juliet. Estava lavando alguns pratos na pia, e jogando-os de qualquer jeito no escorredor, quando Henrique, preocupado com ele, indagou:

- Sawyer, você está bem? Está agindo muito estranho hoje, primeiro chega todo feliz porque passou uma noite com uma mulher "maravilhosa" e agora depois de receber a visita dela fica querendo quebrar os pratos.

Sawyer fechou a torneira, respirando fundo, enxugou as mãos no avental e disse a Henrique em voz baixa para que ninguém escutasse:

- Aquela mulher que esteve aqui não era a minha Ana, o nome dela é Juliet.

- E o que ela queria com você?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Me dizer que existe a possibilidade de estar esperando um filho meu!

- Caramba!- bradou Henrique, em voz alta.

Sawyer fez um gesto para que ele baixasse o tom de voz.

- Como eu disse é uma possibilidade, ela não tem certeza. Dormimos juntos só uma vez e nos prevenimos.Mas parece que alguma coisa deu errado! Tô ferrado, Henrique! Ana não irá me perdoar se a Julie estiver grávida, e eu estou completamente apaixonado pela minha morena!- lamentou-se Sawyer.

- Lamento concordar com você, mas está ferrado mesmo! E agora, o que pretende fazer?

- Eu ainda não sei, a Julie vai fazer um exame de sangue amanhã, quer que eu vá com ela.

- E você vai?

- Mas é claro que eu vou, cara. Não sou nenhum canalha, não irei abandoná-la desse jeito. Mas tem a Ana...

- Sawyer, fica calmo cara!- disse Henrique dando uns tapinhas nas costas dele. – Ela ainda não tem certeza né? Então se eu fosse você, sairia para curtir com a minha gata hoje e deixava para me preocupar amanhã, o que me diz?

- Hum...

- È sério, Sawyer! De repente ela não está grávida e você vai perder a sua mina por um alarme falso, homem!

- Está certo, Henrique! Vou chamar a minha menina pra sair! Não vou ficar me preocupando com isso hoje!

xxxxxxxxxx

- Gulosa!- exclamou Jack vendo Kate devorar várias colheradas do seu enorme sundae de morango com calda. Estavam almoçando juntos em um restaurante próximo ao hospital.

Kate riu descontraída do comentário dele e continuou a comer seu sorvete sem ligar para a opinião dele. Jack gostava de vê-la comendo assim, avidamente, sem preocupações, odiava mulheres que só viviam pensando em dieta, como Sarah. Sarah? Indagou a si mesmo. Por que estava pensando nela naquele momento? Afastou-a de sua mente e voltou a concentrar-se em Kate. Quando ela terminou o sorvete, ele indagou:

- Meu bebê quer mais sorvete?

- Hum, hum!- ela disse, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Agora eu só quero você!

Jack aproximou seu rosto do dela e a beijou, sentindo o gosto delicioso do morango na ponta da língua de Kate.

- Vai ser realmente ótimo ter você ao meu lado no hospital.

Kate sorriu e acariciou o rosto dele com os dedos:

- Vou me demitir do bar hoje, quer vir comigo?

- Mas é claro!- ele concordou beijando os dedos dela. – Não a quero dançando naquele bar nunca mais, de agora em diante, vai dançar só pra mim!

- Ah é?- ela retorquiu. – Então espero que você me pague muito mais do que o bar.

Jack deu uma risada: - Ok, Demi Moore! Nós iremos ao bar, você se demite e depois vamos dançar, juntos naquela boate badalada do centro, o que me diz?

- Jack, é muito difícil entrar naquela boate. Só dá gente boa pinta.

- Você vai estar com Jack Shephard, meu bem, vamos entrar logo de cara.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Angel Mariner fazia flexões em sua cela, na penitenciária de Hayley Falls, cerca de 15 km de Los Angeles, quando o carcereiro anunciou que ele tinha visita.

- Visita pra mim numa segunda-feira à tarde?- ele retorquiu. – Quem é? O meu advogado? Mas hoje não é dia dele vir até aqui.

O carcereiro deu um sorriso maldoso:

- Não Mariner, não é o seu advogado! Essa visita com certeza é muito mais interessante do que olhar pra cara daquele velho barrigudo!

- E quem seria?- indagou Angel, muito curioso, enxugando o suor de seu rosto com uma toalhinha branca.

- Veja por si mesmo!- respondeu o carcereiro destrancando a grade da cela.

Acompanhou o detento em silêncio até a sala de visitas. No caminho, Angel insistiu: - Juan, não vai mesmo me contar quem é?

- Nada disso, amigo! Mira com tus próprios ojos! – disse Juan, o carcereiro, destrancando a porta da sala de visitas.

Inevitavelmente o coração do presidiário bateu mais forte, ao se deparar com os olhos negros de Ana-Lucia encarando-o, de pé do outro lado do vidro.

- Não é ela, Mariner? Tu chica?- sussurrou Juan para ele, mas Angel o empurrou com a mão direita, e se encaminhou para a cadeira em frente ao vidro que separava ele e Ana-Lucia.

Pegou o telefone, preso a um pequeno suporte na cabine, que servia de comunicação entre o detento e o visitante, e falou com ela:

- No creo que estás aqui!Que veniste hacer aqui, Anita? Hace mucho tiempo!

- Infelizmente não faz tempo suficiente para eu esquecer tudo o que aconteceu!- Ana-Lucia respondeu, sem desviar os olhos dos dele.

- Como eu senti saudades dos seus olhos, jamais conheci olhos negros mais belos do que os seus!

Ana-Lucia balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Angel, eu não vim aqui para ouvir galanteios. Vim aqui para saber o que você está tramando?

- Do que estas hablando?

- Hoje de manhã, prendi um homem que disse que a minha hora estava chegando e me chamou de Anita!

- Isso é muito estranho!- disse ele. – Mas por que eu deveria ter algo a ver com isso?

- Não se faça de idiota!-ela bradou. – Eu conheço você, sei do que é capaz! Mas fique sabendo que eu não tenho medo, não vai conseguir me prejudicar. Falei com seu advogado mais cedo, ele me disse que o seu julgamento é daqui a um mês.

Angel deu um sorriso maldoso:

- Se falou com ele deve saber o quanto estamos otimistas, porque vou sair daqui logo sob condicional!

- Impossível você sair daqui! O Estado da Califórnia jamais irá soltar o assassino de uma criança!

- Irá sim, se eu conseguir provar que foi um acidente! E falando em niños, como está a minha filha?

- Você não tem filha!- falou ela, exaltando-se. – Ela é só minha!

Ele riu debochadamente:

- Certo! Você a fez sozinha! Não adianta ficar bancando a moralista pra cima de mim Anita, eu sei quem você é! Dois anos que não te via e não me parecem mais do que dois dias. Você ainda é a mesma, a mulher que foi capaz de comprometer a sua carreira policial para ser a mulher de um traficante.

Ana-Lucia perdeu a paciência, e encarou mais uma vez aqueles olhos verdes frios, se perguntando intimamente como pôde ter sido capaz de amá-lo um dia.

- Pouco me importa o que você acha! Só vim até aqui pra te dizer que não vou ficar de braços cruzados. Se você pegar a condicional, mando emitir um mandado para que nunca se aproxime de mim e da minha filha, nunca! Você me entendeu?

- Kiss my ass, baby!- respondeu Angel lançando um beijo para ela.

Ana-Lucia bateu o telefone de volta no gancho e saiu pisando duro da sala de visitas da penitenciária. Angel ficou sorrindo sozinho, pensando consigo mesmo: - Isso é o que nós vamos ver Anita!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Eu não acredito! Ele te propôs isso?- indagou Shannon, estupefata com as revelações de Claire sobre a proposta de Charlie em assumir a paternidade de seu filho.

- È muita loucura!- disse Nikki.

- Eu sei que é!- concordou Claire. – Mas pensem comigo, meninas, pode ser a única solução! Contamos ao meu pai que Charlie é o pai do meu filho, eu não fico desmoralizada por ter um filho sozinha e depois, nós fingimos que brigamos, que as coisas não estão dando mais certo e nos separamos. Pronto, tudo estará resolvido!

- È arriscado.- falou Nikki. – Mas pode dar certo!

- Mesmo assim, o tio Cristian vai ter um enfarto!- avisou Shannon.

- Eu sei que vai, mas fazer o quê!- disse Claire, resignada.

- Agora Claire, me diz uma coisa.- pediu Nikki. – Você realmente não tem nenhum interesse no Charlie? Afinal ele é o baixista da Driveshaft e você dizer aos seus pais que vai ter um filho com ele vai ser o mesmo que fez aquela mulher brasileira que tem um filho com o Mick Jagger!

- Ai Nikki! Não diz bobagem, as coisas são diferentes com o Charlie!

- Diferentes como?- questionou Nikki. – Vocês já se beijaram?

- Bem, já! E foi tão maravilhoso, ele é tão doce!

Shannon fez cara de "pouco caso": - Só se beijaram? Ah Claire, me poupe! Você é muio devagar mesmo!

- Ah claro, desculpe se eu não sou uma "sex machine" como você, Shannon! – irritou-se Claire. – Mas eu mal conheço o cara e ainda por cima estou grávida de outro.

- È, mas pretende dizer aos seus pais que vai ter um filho com ele, então que mal haveria em consumarem tudo pra sua história fazer mais sentido?

- Shannon, como você é sórdida!- exclamou Nikki.

- Eu sou sórdida? Até parece que sou eu quem passa a aula inteira fantasiando sobre o Prof. Santoro!

- Cale-se!- falou Nikki, chateada.

- Ao contrário de vocês duas, eu não perco tempo. Se não fosse a bruxa da Sabrina eu teria conseguido a minha noite de amor com o Sayd. Mas agora, eu não consigo mais falar com ele, ligo pro celular e só dá fora de área, quando ligo pra casa dele, uma tal de Danielle sempre diz que ele não está! Cansei, vou pedir ao Boone que vá até a casa dele com a desculpa esfarrapada de falar com a afilhada dele, a Alex, e daí descobrir o paradeiro dele pra mim!

- E você acha que o Boone vai fazer isso?- perguntou Claire.

- Mas é claro que vai!- respondeu Shannon. – O Boone sempre faz o que eu quero!

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Por que você não atende?- dizia Sawyer apertando o botão do celular, agoniado. Estava tentando falar com Ana-Lucia há uns quinze minutos e ela não atendia o telefone.

Cansado de tentar falar com ela, Sawyer sentou-se no sofá e fechou os olhos, chateado. Ainda estava pensando no que Juliet lhe dissera de manhã. Passou o dia inteiro no trabalho pensando nisso. Era um problema enorme, que mudaria toda a sua vida caso se concretizasse. Por que havia sido estúpido em dormir com ela? Porque transava com mulheres que não amava? Já estava cansado disso, da vida desregrada, dos golpes, só queria poder levar uma vida sossegada ao lado da mulher certa. E sim, Sawyer havia encontrado a mulher certa, e se não tivesse que passar por todo esse problema com Juliet, certamente pediria Ana-Lucia em casamento.

- Casamento?- murmurou consigo. – Não acredito que estou pensando nisso!

Nesse momento, Kate entrou no apartamento, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. A vida não podia ser mais maravilhosa para ela, mas ao ver Sawyer cabisbaixo no sofá, seu sorriso se desvaneceu, e ela sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Primo, o que você tem? Estava tão alegre de manhã. Brigou com a Ana-Lucia?

- Não, prima. Não brigamos.

- Então o que é?- ela insistiu.

- Não é nada, não se preocupe. Como foi sua entrevista?

- Foi ótima, começo a trabalhar amanhã mesmo!

- Parabéns!- ele disse beijando-a carinhosamente na face.

- E você não vai acreditar com quem irei trabalhar?

Sawyer ergueu uma sobrancelha, curioso. O rosto de Kate iluminou-se e ela respondeu:

- Com o Dr. Jack Shephard, o meu doutor!

Sawyer riu: - Mundo pequeno né?

- E por isso nós vamos sair hoje para comemorar.

- Sardenta, pelo que eu ando vendo vocês comemoram todo dia. – debochou Sawyer.

- Eu tô falando sério!- ela disse, dando um tapinha no ombro dele. – Mais tarde, o Jack irá comigo até o Bar do Coyote, eu vou pedir demissão e depois vamos sair pra dançar no "Swan".

- No "Swan"? Aquela boate badalada lá do centro, que é super difícil de conseguir entrar?

- Aham!- respondeu Kate, marota.

- Que legal ,sardenta! Aproveite por mim!

Kate pensou por alguns segundos, e disse:

- Sawyer, e se você e sua namorada viessem com a gente?

- Mesmo?- surpreendeu-se ele com o convite. – O doutor não irá se importar?

- Mas é claro que não, seria divertido sairmos nós quatro, e seria também uma forma de acabarmos de vez com as más impressões que ficaram entre nós naquele dia na Escotilha.

- Eu não sei...- Sawyer ponderou. - Nem estou conseguido falar com a Lulu, ela não atende o celular...

De repente, o aparelho celular de Sawyer vibrou seguido da melodia do arquivo x. Ele prontamente pegou o telefone e fez um sinal para Kate avisando que voltaria logo. Foi atender na cozinha, o peito transbordando de felicidade ao ler o nome Ana-Lucia no visor.

- Hey, baby!- ele disse logo após apertar a tecla send no aparelho.

- Oi amor.- Ana-Lucia respondeu do outro lado da linha. – Desculpe não ter atendido o telefone, mas é que eu estava dirigindo. Mas agora já estou em casa.-ela fez uma pausa. – Estou com saudades, meu amor.

Sawyer sorriu bobo: - Eu também, quero vê-la hoje à noite. Mas vou entender se você não puder por causa da Inês.

- A Inês está bem! Está aqui pulando na minha cama.

- Deixa eu falar com ela.- Sawyer pediu.

- Inezita, pare de pular na cama da mamãe! Venha aqui, o Sawyer quer falar com você no telefone, princesa!

- Oi Sawyer!- disse a menina no telefone, toda empolgada em falar com ele. – Estamos com saudades, eu e a mamãe. Você não vem dormir aqui em casa hoje?

Sawyer sorriu: - Só se a mamãe quiser que eu vá!

- Mas ela quer!- disse a menina. – Então vem logo! Eu vou te esperar e vamos assistir ao filme do Shrek!

- Nós vamos sim, cupcake. Agora passa pra mamãe, beijinhos!

Inês fez barulho de beijo no celular e passou para Ana-Lucia, dizendo:

- Ele vai assistir ao vídeo do Shrek comigo, mamã!

E dizendo isso, desceu da cama e saiu correndo para a sala. Sabe-tudo a seguiu. Ana-Lucia sorriu e pegou o celular:

- Hey!

- Hey, mamãe! Você quer que eu vá pra aí? Sua filha já me deu um ultimato!

- È claro que eu quero, baby!- ela respondeu, carinhosa.

- Eu recebi um convite da minha prima, para nós irmos com ela e o namorado dançar no "Swan" hoje, o que você acha?

- No "Swan"? Me parece ótimo!- respondeu Ana-Lucia, queria muito espairecer o dia terrível que tivera. - Só tem um problema, minha babá está doente, e como a mamãe passou o dia tomando conta da Inês, não posso pedir a ela que fique de novo.

- Mas você não tem outra pessoa em mente, querida?

- Acho que sim, a madrinha da Inês. Vou falar com ela, mas não te dou certeza. Te ligo daqui a pouco, amor. Besos.- ela disse desligando o telefone.

Já ia discando o número de Libby quando se lembrou que não havia tomado a pílula que comprara de manhã. E precisava tomar enquanto ainda restava tempo. Procurou o sobretudo no armário de casacos da sala e achou o pacotinho da farmácia. Dessa vez, Inês pulava no sofá bagunçando as almofadas, cantando uma canção da banda RBD cujo clipe passava na televisão naquele momento.

- Inezita, não faça tanta bagunça, hija! Por Dios, você está elétrica hoje!

Foi até a cozinha, discando o número do celular de Libby. A amiga atendeu ao primeiro toque.

- Hey, bitch! Sou eu! Queria que você quebrasse um galho pra mim!

Ela encheu um copo com água na torneira e abriu a embalagem do remédio enquanto falava.

- Pois é, eu vou te que trabalhar agora à noite, você sabe como é! Sim amiga, vou ficar te devendo essa, te amo, besos!

Ana-Lucia desligou o telefone satisfeita, Libby cuidaria de Inês e ela poderia sair para dançar com seu cowboy lindo no "Swan". Começou a pensar no que vestiria, algo que pudesse enlouquecer Sawyer quando ouviu um grito vindo da sala, seguido de um choro agudo.

- Inês!- gritou, largando o remédio e o copo d'água em cima da pia.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Por volta das dez e meia da noite, Jack e Kate chegaram ao Bar do Coyote, de mãos dadas, muito felizes. Ela havia dito a ele que convidara Sawyer e Ana-Lucia para os acompanharem ao "Swan" e que eles haviam aceitado. Estava um pouco receosa imaginando se ele ficaria chateado por ela ter convidado o primo, mas Jack não se importou, aliás, até gostou da companhia de mais um casal com eles. Achou que seria divertido saírem juntos, e ele queria se dar melhor com Sawyer, já que ele era a única família de Kate.

- Mal posso esperar para ver a cara daqueles bêbados, quando me verem entrando no bar com você.

Kate balançou a cabeça: - Por que vocês homens são tão bobos?

Eles adentraram o bar, e como era de se esperar, o público cativo de Molly estava lá para vê-la, porém ficaram espantados vendo-a chegar de mãos dadas com um homem. Dirigiram-se ao balcão de bebidas e Kate cumprimentou Juliet com um olhar. A bartender ficou surpresa, ao ver Kate acompanhada de Jack no bar, e imaginou se ela não estaria sendo muito audaciosa. Assim que Ethan, o dono do estabelecimento a visse acompanhada no bar, provavelmente lhe demitiria.

As caras de espanto do público ainda não eram suficientes para Jack, ele queria se exibir mais. Por isso puxou Kate para si e trocou um beijo intenso e molhado com ela, na frente de todo mundo. Alan correu para chamar Ethan no escritório, o homem veio bufando de ódio lá de dentro:

- Molly, posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? Esqueceu quais são as nossas regras?

- Não esqueci não, Ethan.- ela respondeu envolvendo os braços fortes de Jack na sua cintura. – Por isso mesmo que vim me demitir!

Ethan,o dono do Bar do Coyote não estava acreditando nas palavras de Kate, a demissão dela seria um péssimo negócio para ele. Com certeza, o movimento do bar iria cair muito. Por isso, ele disse a ela, com o objetivo de demovê-la da idéia de deixar o bar.

- Está fazendo isso porque se apaixonou por esse sujeito?

Jack alargou os olhos para ele, e apertou mais os braços em volta da cintura fina de Kate.

- Esse homem não vai te dar nenhum futuro, Molly!- continuou Ethan. – Vai acabar te engravidando e depois te largar, e grávida você não vai poder trabalhar, já pensou nisso?

Kate fez cara de desprezo para ele:

- Não estou saindo do bar por causa do meu namorado, estou saindo porque consegui coisa melhor pra minha vida do que ficar rebolando em cima de um balcão para bêbados decadentes. A partir de hoje, eu só danço pra ele!

E dizendo isso, ela se virou para Jack e beijou-lhe intensamente na frente de Ethan. Irritado com a atitude dela, e vendo que os clientes não paravam de prestar atenção à cena, ele disse:

- Então se considere demitida! Pode passar no meu escritório amanhã para acertar suas contas. Mas tem uma coisa, Srta. Katherine Austen, depois que esse sujeito te largar porque se cansou de você, nem adianta vir bater na minha porta atrás do seu emprego de volta!

- Isso não vai acontecer, Ethan.- ela respondeu, pegando na mão de Jack para eles irem embora.

Porém, antes que Ethan fosse embora, Jack debochou:

- Hey Ethan, porque você mesmo não veste uma calça justa coberta de purpurina e rebola para os seus clientes?

Juliet abriu a boca, espantada com o comentário de Jack. Ethan limitou-se apenas a adverti-lo seriamente:

- Senhor, acho bom guardar essa sua língua afiada para beijar a sua garota, porque senão pode acordar qualquer dia numa sarjeta sem ela.

Jack fez menção de partir para cima de Ethan, mas Kate o segurou, dizendo:

- Vamos embora Jack, por favor!

Ethan ficou olhando para ver se Jack ia fazer alguma coisa, mas ele não fez nada e puxou Kate pela mão para que saíssem do bar.

- Alan, me cobre um segundo. Eu preciso falar com a Molly.- avisou Juliet a seu amigo bar tender.

Lá fora, Kate ralhou com Jack:

- Por que você o provocou desse jeito?

- Desculpe, Kate, mas você não imagina o quanto estou feliz porque você deixou de trabalhar nesse lugar.

Kate sorriu e o beijou. Juliet a chamou: - Kate, posso falar com você um segundo?

- Vai lá!- disse Jack.

Ela se aproximou de Juliet.

- Vai mesmo deixar o bar?

- Já deixei Julie, recebi uma carta me convocando para estagiar como enfermeira, finalmente, depois de tanto tempo.

- Oh, parabéns!- disse Juliet, com sinceridade. – Em qual hospital?

- O St. Sebastian!- respondeu Kate.

- Que coincidência, eu tenho um exame marcado lá amanhã bem cedo.

- Exame?- estranhou Kate. – Você está bem, amiga? È algo em que eu possa te ajudar?

- Não se preocupe com isso Kate, ainda não sei o que é, só vou saber depois do exame.

Kate assentiu, e disse:

- Eu preciso ir, nos veremos amanhã no hospital, então. Tchau Julie.

- Tchau.- Juliet respondeu, voltando para dentro do bar.

- Podemos ir, princesa?- indagou Jack. – Queria fazer um lanche com você antes de irmos dançar!

- Sim. –ela concordou. – Depois do lanche ligamos pro Sawyer, pra saber se ele já pegou a Ana.

xxxxxxxxxx

- Cariño para de chorar, mamã está aqui e vai ficar tudo bem!- repetia Ana-Lucia enquanto embalava a filha nos braços.

A menina tinha batido a cabeça ao cair do sofá, enquanto pulava sem parar nele. Ana-Lucia olhava para o relógio angustiada, Inês não se machucara muito, mas a criança não se acalmava e ela não conseguia se arrumar para ir à boate com Sawyer, logo Libby chegaria e Sawyer também, como ela iria explicar para a amiga a presença dele em seu apartamento? Libby não sabia de nada do que estava acontecendo com ela.

De repente, a campainha tocou. Ana-Lucia não tinha como saber qual dos dois havia chegado porque o porteiro já os conhecia e não a avisaria de suas chegadas a não ser que ela pedisse. Por isso, indagou:

- Quem é?

- Sou eu, amor.- respondeu Sawyer do outro lado da porta.

- Baby, você chegou cedo.- disse Ana-Lucia.

- Pois é, queria muito te ver. Pode dizer ao Ricardão para sair pela janela, porque eu já cheguei!- ele gracejou.

- Quem é Ricardão, mamã?- perguntou Inês, um pouco mais calma.

- Ninguém, bebê, o Sawyer só está brincando.- ela respondeu. – Agora deixa a mamãe levantar pra abrir a porta pro Sawyer?

- Não!- choramingou Inês, tola, se agarrando ainda mais à mãe.

- Ok!- disse Ana-Lucia, resignada e se levantou do sofá com a filha agarrada ao seu corpo como um macaquinho.

Abriu a porta e sorriu ao ver Sawyer todo arrumado, usando uma camisa social preta com os dois primeiros botões abertos, calça social bem justa, combinando com a camisa e os cabelos loiros metade amarrados.

- Você está ótimo!- ela elogiou.

- Baby, você ainda não está pronta?- ele perguntou ao vê-la usando camiseta e molleton, com Inês atracada ao seu corpo.

Manhosa, a menina nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar pra ele, e continuou agarrada à mãe.

- Eu não pude me arrumar.- Ana-Lucia respondeu. – A Inezita caiu e bateu a cabeça...mas não foi nada.- ela sussurrou a última frase, para que Inês não prestasse atenção.

Sawyer balançou a cabeça assentindo, por isso teve uma idéia para fazer com que Inês aceitasse deixar o colo de sua mãe:

- Oh, quer dizer que a minha garota preferida bateu a cabeça?- ele disse falando com Inês.

- Hum, hum!- resmungou a menina, ainda com o rosto enterrado no pescoço da mãe, sem olhar para ele.

- E ainda está doendo muito, teddy bear?- Sawyer indagou, tocando um cacho dos cabelos negros dela, carinhosamente.

- Está sim!- Inês choramingou.

- Que pena, logo agora que eu estava ansioso para assistir ao Shrek.

Ao ouvir isso, a menina voltou seus enormes olhos verdes para ele:

- Você ainda quer assistir o Shrek?

- Mas é claro!- Sawyer respondeu. – Por que acha que eu estou aqui?

Inês abriu um lindo sorriso, e exclamou, estendendo os braços para que Sawyer a pegasse no colo:

- Yeah!

- Bate aqui, então!- falou Sawyer pegando-a no colo e estendendo a mão para que Inês batesse nela com a sua. – Yeah! Bate aqui também mamãe!

Ana-Lucia riu e bateu com a sua mão, na mão que Sawyer estendia para ela.

- E então, onde está o filme?- perguntou Sawyer a Inês.

- Embaixo da tv!- ela respondeu, descendo do colo dele e saindo correndo para procurar o vídeo no hacker da sala. Sawyer disse a Ana:

- Vá se arrumar, querida. Eu cuido dela!

Ana-Lucia sorriu, e empolgada foi para o quarto se arrumar. Dez minutos depois, a campainha tocou.

- Ana!- chamou Sawyer. – A campainha! Quer que eu atenda?

- Você poderia fazer isso, baby? Eu estou ocupada.- Ana-Lucia respondeu do quarto.

- Ok!- Saywer disse, e levantou-se do sofá. Inês ao seu lado, estava mais cochilando do que assistindo ao filme.

Ele destrancou calmamente a tranca da porta.

- Olá!- disse ao se deparar com Libby diante si.

- Uh! Oi! È...eu acho que bati no apartamento errado, desculpe! Eu pensei que tinha batido no apartamento da minha amiga e...- Libby disse embaraçada, medindo Sawyer dos pés à cabeça.

- Está procurando pela Ana?- ele perguntou.

- Sim, a Ana. Então eu não errei de apartamento...

- Quem é, baby?- indagou Ana-Lucia caminhando para a sala de roupão.

- Hey Ana, sou eu!- disse Libby, sorrindo.

- Oh Libby!- exclamou Ana-Lucia, pensando consigo que havia esquecido completamente que a havia chamado para tomar conta de Inês.

- Não estava mais me esperando?- perguntou Libby, sarcástica.

- Mas é claro que estava! Entre!

Libby entrou e Sawyer voltou a trancar a porta novamente.

- Libby, esse é o Sawyer, meu...- Ana começou, tentando explicar. Sawyer deu um olhar de indagação a ela, que teve de completar: - Meu namorado.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-lo, Sawyer, eu sou a Libby, madrinha da Inês e acho que "ainda" a melhor amiga da Srta. Cortez.

- O prazer é todo meu.- disse Sawyer, apertando a mão dela gentilmente.

- E onde está a minha boneca?

- Dormindo no sofá- respondeu Ana-Lucia ao ver a filha quase caindo do móvel, adormecida.

- Pode deixar que eu ponho ela na cama.- falou Sawyer quando viu Ana fazer menção de ir buscar a filha no sofá.

- Então tá!- disse Ana, muito embaraçada. – Vem comigo até o quarto Libby, eu queria falar com você uma coisa.

- Claro, por que não?

Assim que entraram no quarto, Ana fechou a porta e Libby foi logo dizendo:

- Sua "bitch", da onde foi que você desencavou esse bofe lindo?

- Libby, é uma longa história!

- Ah é? E quando pretendia me contar? Você está namorando e não diz nada á sua melhor amiga?

- Eu não te contei nada porque é complicado!

- Complicado como? Por isso mentiu no telefone pra mim dizendo que eu devia vir tomar conta da Inês porque você tinha de trabalhar?

- Libby, é sério! O fato de eu estar namorando esse homem tem a ver com o meu trabalho!

- Mesmo? Só se agora o seu trabalho é "outro", se é que você me entende!

- Amiga, eu prometo que vou te contar tudo, no tempo certo. Mas agora, apenas me ajude a escolher uma roupa que fique muito bem em mim para eu sair com ele, por favor?

Ana-Lucia fez um olhar pedichão para Libby.

- Tá legal, eu ajudo. Não precisa fazer essa cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança não. Vamos lá, abra o seu armário!

Ela destrancou as duas portas do seu abarrotado closet. Libby pôs-se a examinar as peças de roupa dela.

- Você é uma policial, não tem quase nada que preste pra vestir, eu já deveria saber.

- Assim você não está ajudando.- Ana-Lucia queixou-se.

- Ok, ok! Eu já sei! Por que não veste aquela saia de couro que usou para seduzir o Gary Andrews no último ano do colégio?

- Libby, tá brincando? Não vou usar aquela saia, não tenho mais dezessete anos.

- È eu sei, mas você se deu bem naquela noite, lembra?

- Mas você sabe que eu não gosto muito de usar saia porque a minha batata da perna parece o braço do Popeye!

Libby riu: - Ora, deixe de bobagem! Se eu tivesse a batata da perna como o braço do Popeye usaria as saias mais curtas do mundo! Agora, onde está? Eu sei que você ainda a tem.

- Na gaveta de baixo.

- Òtimo!- disse Libby quando a encontrou. – Junto com a saia coloque uma blusa preta, um daqueles seus cintos grossos de fivela enorme e as botas de cano alto.

- Botas de cano alto?

- Mas é claro Ana, você quer arrasar ou não? Aliás, pra onde você vai com o Deus Grego? Aff! Esse homem parece aquela estátua esculpida pelo Michelangelo.

Ana-Lucia sorriu, mordendo os lábios e fazendo cara de safada: - Melhor do que a estátua esculpida pelo Michelangelo!

- Ui!-exclamou Libby, se abanando. – Sua safada, já dormiu com ele? Ah não, me conta! Mas quero todos os detalhes sórdidos!

- Para com isso Libby! Não vou te contar nada! E nós vamos ao Swan!- disse Ana, despindo o roupão e vestindo uma blusa preta por cima da lingerie que usava da mesma cor.

- Pro Swan? Minha nossa, estou tentando entrar lá há meses! Mais um motivo para você vestir a roupa que eu te disse.

- E como eu arrumo os cabelos?

- Soltos, com certeza! Você fica muito marrenta com os cabelos presos!

Ana-Lucia fechou a cara.

- Sim, é com essa cara mesmo que você fica!

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Se continuar comendo essas bobagens com você Jack, logo estarei gorda!

- Eu não me importo que você fique gorda, desde que engordemos juntos!- falou Jack, dando uma mordida em um enorme X-burger.

- Tá falando de boca cheia!- Kate gracejou.

- Não tô não!- Jack respondeu moleque, querendo rir, quase se engasgando.

- Tá sim!- provocou Kate, puxando o sanduíche das mãos dele e dando uma mordida.

- Hey, esse é o meu sanduíche! Você tem o seu!

- Mas o seu sanduíche é mais gostoso!- respondeu Kate, debochada.

Jack riu e olhou no relógio:

- Kate, já passa das dez, não vai ligar pro seu primo?

- Ah, é mesmo! Deixa eu ligar pra ele!

Kate procurou o número de Sawyer no visor de seu celular. Apertou a discagem rápida ao vislumbrar o nome, "Bobão do Sawyer!". Ele atendeu ao terceiro toque.

-Hey, primo! Onde você está?

- No apartamento da Ana!- ele respondeu. – Estava fazendo a pequena dormir para que ela pudesse se arrumar.

- Hum, você já está treinando para ser papai?- ela debochou.

- È claro que não, engraçadinha, não fala isso nem brincando!

- Ela ainda vai demorar muito pra ficar pronta?

- Eu acho que não.

- Já passam das dez, podemos nos encontrar em meia-hora em frente ao Swan?

- Ok! Até mais então!

Kate desligou o telefone e se deparou com Jack comendo todas as suas batatas fritas.

- Assim não dá Jack!- ela protestou.

- Foi você quem começou!

Ela sorriu e pôs as mãos no prato, misturando com as dele, os dois brigando pelas batatinhas. Jack resolveu deixá-la pegar seu prato de volta quando ela começou a dar tapinhas em suas mãos.

- Tá bom ,são todas suas!

Kate voltou a comer suas batatinhas e Jack ficou olhando para ela enquanto bebia o seu refrigerante, e de repente deu-lhe um sorriso safado.

- O que foi?- ela indagou.

- Nada.- ele respondeu.

- Anda Jack ,diz logo!- ela insistiu. – Por que o sorrisinho?

- Porque eu estava aqui imaginando você no uniforme de enfermeira, entrando em meu consultório e me trazendo prontuários!

Kate umedeceu os lábios, e deu um sorriso maroto, travando a língua nos dentes: - Dr. Shephard, que fique bem claro que não vai rolar coisas ilícitas no seu consultório!

- Mas é claro que não, longe de mim uma coisa dessas, eu sou um cara sério!

Provocante, ela soltou mais um botão da blusa amarela que vestia, deixando-a mais decotada: - Sim, eu sei que você é um cara sério!

Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente e sussurrou bem próximo dela:

- Quer saber, é melhor irmos logo pro Swan ou a noite vai terminar no banco do meu carro.

- Jack!- ela o repreendeu, bancando a inocente.

- A conta, por favor!- ele pediu a garçonete.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia adorava andar de moto com Sawyer, sentindo o vento da noite acariciar suas costas, enquanto se aconchegava ao corpo quente dele. Estava tranqüila naquele momento, tentando se desprender por completo dos problemas. Dizia a si mesma que Sawyer não era um pretenso criminoso, Angel não sairia da cadeia e sua filha não ficaria mais doente. Tudo estava sob controle e ela não precisaria se preocupar com mais nada, pelo menos aquela noite.

Quando Sawyer estacionou a moto próximo ao Swan, reparou o intenso fluxo de pessoas que tentavam entrar na boate. Uma fila enorme aumentava a cada minuto que passava. Sawyer tirou o capacete e disse à Ana, que observava o enorme letreiro piscando em néon com a figura de um cisne.

- Estou me sentindo como John Travolta nesse momento!

Ela riu, também tirando o seu capacete. Sawyer desceu da moto, e ela fez o mesmo, se esforçando para descer de um jeito que sua saia mínima não subisse ainda mais, porém não adiantou nada e ele exclamou safado ao vislumbrar a calcinha dela:

- Uow!

Ana-Lucia ergueu a sobrancelha e arrumou a saia. Sawyer segurou na mão dela: - Pode usar essa saia sempre que quiser, desde que me prometa que eu vou estar junto!

- Olha, lá está a sua prima!

Jack e Kate estavam à porta do Swan, fora da fila, acenando para Sawyer e Ana.

- O cara tá podendo mesmo, não precisou nem entrar na fila!- comentou Sawyer.

Quando os dois se aproximaram, Jack os saudou:

- E aí, Sawyer, tudo bem?

- Na boa, doc!- respondeu Sawyer, apertando a mão de Jack.

- Ana?- saudou Jack ,segurando a mão dela gentilmente. Ela sorriu de volta pra ele.

- Já tá bom, não segura muito a mão dela não!- Sawyer falou, enciumado, soltando a mão de Ana da de Jack.

- Sawyer!- ralhou Kate.

- Kate, eu adorei a sua blusa!- comentou Ana, cumprimentando Kate com dois beijinhos no rosto.

- Obrigada, eu também gostei da sua roupa!

- Sawyer, eu adorei seu penteado!- gracejou Jack.

- Pena que eu não posso dizer o mesmo do seu doc, acho que está faltando cabelo!- debochou Sawyer, pegando novamente na mão de Ana.

- Meninos, parem com essas bobagens!- falou Kate.

- È isso mesmo!- concordou Ana. – Porque eu quero me divertir e muito essa noite!

- Minha garota falou, tá falado! Vamos entrar!- disse Sawyer.

Jack pegou na mão de Kate e juntos os quatro adentraram sem problemas a boate mais badalada de Los Angeles, a "The Swan".

xxxxxxxxxx

No apartamento de Ana-Lucia, Libby assistia sozinha na sala um antigo clássico americano, "Em algum lugar do passado", quando resolveu durante o intervalo comercial tomar um copo de água na cozinha. Porém, quando foi encher o copo na pia, uma caixinha lhe chamou a atenção. Ela pegou o objeto entre seus dedos, e seus olhos verdes se alargaram ao perceber do que se tratava.

- Oh meu Deus!

Continua...


	12. Os Embalos de SegundaFeira à noite

**Capítulo 12- Os Embalos de segunda-feira à noite.**

Eram mais de onze horas da noite, Shannon não conseguira falar com Sayid o dia inteiro, e isso já a estava deixando desesperada. E se ele não quisesse mais falar com ela? Sua única alternativa era insistir com Boone para que ele ligasse para Alex com alguma desculpa furada, assim ela poderia descobrir algo sobre o sumiço de Sayid. Esperou que todos se recolhessem aos seus quartos após o jantar, e em seguida entrou sorrateira no quarto de Boone. Ele estava em sua cama, cochilando, enrolado no edredon, mas Shannon não se importou, e pediu a ele o que queria. Como ele negava terminantemente, pôs-se a insistir:

- Anda logo Boone, telefona! Eu prometo que farei o que você quiser durante uma semana!

- Sua proposta é muito tentadora, maninha, mas eu não estou afim!

- Ah, mas por que? Boone, eu preciso falar com ele, preciso, preciso, preciso!

- Shannon, não enche! A mamãe me contou a presepada que você fez aqui em casa ontem! Fala sério, você só faz besteira, vai ver foi por isso que o Ali Babá sumiu!

- A sua mãe não tinha nada que ter se metido nessa história, eu gosto do Sayid e quero vê-lo de novo! Dammit, Boone! Nunca gostou tanto de alguém assim?

Boone sentou-se na cama, irritado:

- Mas é claro que já, o problema é que não acredito que esteja apaixonada pelo Sayid, o cara é só mais um dos seus caprichos.

- Não é não, Boone! Eu sinto que dessa vez é real! Por favor, liga pra Alex, ela até que é bonitinha, vocês pode se dar bem, já pensou nisso?

- Chega Shannon, não quero saber!- ele falou voltando a deitar-se na cama.

Shannon começou a cantar para perturbá-lo:

- Um elefante incomoda muita gente, dois elefantes incomodam, incomodam muito mais!

Boone colocou o travesseiro para tapar os ouvidos. Ela continuou:

- Dois elefantes incomodam muita gente, três elefantes incomodam, incomodam, incomodam muito mais!

Ele apertou ainda mais o travesseiro nos ouvidos, mas Shannon não parou e cantava cada vez mais alto. Quando já estava no sexto elefante, Boone rendeu-se:

- Está bem, está bem! Eu ligo, me passa o elefante, quer dizer o telefone!

Shannon sorriu e deu um beijo melado na face do irmão, que ele limpou rapidamente. Abriu sua gaveta do criado mudo e tirou de lá o papel onde Alex escrevera seu telefone. Ligou primeiro para o celular, mas não conseguiu, só caía na caixa postal. Tentou então o número da casa. Atenderam ao segundo toque.

- Alô?- indagou uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha.

- Alô, boa noite. Eu gostaria de falar com a Alexandra?

- Quem gostaria? Aqui é Danielle, a mãe dela, Alex está dormindo!

- Ah tá, tudo bem então senhora, ligo depois!- ele respondeu embaraçado, desligando o telefone.

- Por que desligou?- Shannon questionou.

- Ela estava dormindo, eu ligo amanhã, tá bom pra você?

- Está sim, obrigada por ter ligado Boone.

- Tá bom, agora vai pro seu quarto e me deixa dormir.

- Eu posso dormir aqui? Por favor?

- Pode!- ele respondeu a contra gosto arredando para que ela deitasse ao seu lado.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Trilha sonora: Yeah/ Usher**

"The Swan" com certeza era a melhor e mais sofisticada boate de Los Angeles, freqüentada apenas pelos figurões. Jack já tinha estado lá algumas vezes com Sarah, mas Kate, Sawyer e Ana-Lucia nunca tinham ido ao local e por isso estavam deslumbrados com todo aquele luxo. Milhões de luzes coloridas refletindo do teto de espelhos para o chão da pista de dança criando a imagem clássica do lago dos cisnes, o "Danúbio azul". Mesas acompanhadas de sofás acolchoados, cor de vinho, um bar super-equipado com todos os tipos de drinks. Os olhos de Sawyer brilharam ao avistar o bar, e ele abriu um belo sorriso, antes de comentar:

- È hoje!

Ao seu lado, Ana-Lucia não queria saber de beber, pelo menos por enquanto, queria dançar e não parava de se sacudir. Kate abraçava Jack, pensando no que faria primeiro.

- E então, o que acharam do lugar?- perguntou Jack vendo os olhares deslumbrados deles.

- Isso aqui é o paraíso, cara!- disse Sawyer.

- Eu gostei muito!- falou Ana-Lucia, medindo dos pés à cabeça um garçom sem camisa muito malhado, que passou por eles.

- E você, bebê?- Jack perguntou a Kate.

- Eu adorei esse lugar, mas qualquer lugar é especial quando estou com você!

Sawyer e Ana-Lucia entreolharam-se, debochados, levando o dedo indicador à boca como se fossem vomitar.

- Tô a fim de beber. Vamos lá Jack!- disse Sawyer.

Jack sorriu, e respondeu: - Vamos!

- Vamos dançar Kate?- indagou Ana-Lucia, não parando de se mexer.

- Mas você já está dançando!- falou Kate, rindo.

- Eu quis dizer na pista de dança!- Ana insistiu, estendendo a mão para ela.

- Vamos sim!- concordou Kate, aceitando a mão dela.

As duas saíram empolgadas para a pista de dança de espelhos. Jack comentou com Sawyer:

- Olha só, já estão amiguinhas!

- As mulheres são assim mesmo, doc! Hey, meninas, nós vamos estar aqui no bar, fiquem brincando só aqui perto hein! E nada de conversar com estranhos.- advertiu Sawyer.

Kate e Ana-Lucia riram.

- O que vamos beber?- perguntou Jack.

- Você eu não sei doutor, mas eu vou começar com a "boa"! Uma cerveja, por favor!- Sawyer pediu ao bar tender.

- Cerveja Sawyer? Qual é! Você deveria experimentar algo mais forte.- disse Jack, pedindo uma dose dupla de uísque.

Sawyer riu: - Doutor, não me leve a mal, mas não vou me embebedar esta noite justamente porque quero provar algo mais forte mais tarde, se é que você me entende?

- Eu também não pretendo me embriagar.- comentou Jack. – Porque a noite está longe de terminar pra mim!

Sawyer ergueu uma sobrancelha e brindou com ele, antes de começarem a degustar suas bebidas. Depois disso ficaram olhando Kate e Ana-Lucia dançando na pista de dança.

**Trilha sonora: Don't cha/ The pussycat dolls.**

- Veja só aqueles dois babões olhando pra cá!- disse Ana-Lucia a Kate.

Kate riu, e sugeriu: - Vamos brincar com eles.

- Aham!- Ana-Lucia concordou.

As duas começaram a dançar sensualmente para eles, fazendo caras e bocas.

- Olha só isso!- falou Jack, animado, sem tirar os olhos de Kate. – Ela é tão linda!

- Muito!- concordou Sawyer, mas não estava olhando para Kate, perdia-se no rebolado dos quadris de Ana-Lucia.

- Dedinho na boca? Kate, o que você está fazendo?- murmurou Jack.

Um dos garçons também estava prestando atenção nelas, e se aproximou das duas, indagando: - Hey gatinhas, não querem dançar no palco?

- Ah não, obrigada!- respondeu Kate, já estava cansada de fazer isso.

- Eu quero!- respondeu Ana-Lucia, toda empolgada.

- Ana?- estranhou Kate.

Mas ela nem se deu ao trabalho de dizer nada e seguiu o garçom até o palco. Ao ver isso, Sawyer imediatamente largou sua cerveja no balcão e foi até onde Kate estava. Jack o seguiu.

- Aonde ela foi?- Sawyer perguntou quando se aproximou de Kate.

- Ela foi dançar no palco.- Kate respondeu receosa porque sabia que Sawyer não ia gostar nada.

- O quê?- ele exclamou antes de olhar na direção que todos estavam olhando, inclusive Jack, o palco.

Ana-Lucia dançava sensualmente, se exibindo em cima do palco, fazendo performance, escorregando no poste que servia de suporte ao palco. Sawyer não estava acreditando, estava enciumado e fascinado com a ousadia dela ao mesmo tempo. Os homens assobiavam e babavam assistindo à cena. Jack ria, abraçado a Kate.

- Imagina só quando ela começar a beber!

- Hey, não tenho nada contra colegas de profissão!- Kate gracejou.

- Ah, mas você dança melhor do que ela, bebê.- disse Jack, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha dela, deixando-a arrepiada.

- Eu vou dançar pra você mais tarde.- ela sussurrou.

- Nada disso, eu vou dançar pra você!- Jack respondeu.

- O quê?- indagou Kate, surpresa.

Mas ele não disse mais nada, ficou calado, fazendo mistério. Sawyer se cansou de ver tudo quanto era homem apreciando sua namorada, e subiu no palco, morto de ciúmes, e tirou-a de lá carregada.

- Amor, o que deu em você?- ela perguntou.

- Já chega gracinha, agora você só dança pra mim!

- Essa música que vou tocar agora, Jack Shephard oferece para sua namorada Kate Austen!- anunciou o DJ, soltando o som.

Kate olhou para ele, surpresa:

- Jack, como você...

- Shiii!- ele disse, colocando o dedo indicador nos lábios dela. – Sinta a música.

**Trilha sonora: La passion/ Gigi D'agostino.**

A música começou a tocar chamando todos os casais apaixonados para a pista de dança. Jack puxou Kate para si e começou a se movimentar com ela, sensualmente. Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e deixou-se levar. Saywer puxou Ana-Lucia para a pista de dança e a agarrou bem forte. Ela se requebrou até embaixo, puxando Sawyer junto com ela e ergueu a coxa, fazendo com que o joelho dele esbarrasse devagar embaixo da saia dela.

- Ana, você é louca!- ele sussurrou.

- Por você, cowboy!- ela sussurrou de volta.

- Jack, me tira daqui agora!- provocou Kate, beijando o pescoço dele.

- Ainda não, princesa, a noite só está começando!

xxxxxxxxxx

O barulho das sirenes dos carros de polícia soava estridentemente na calada da noite. Os tiras perseguiam um grupo de fugitivos da penitenciária de Hayley Falls. Considerada a prisão mais segura do Estado da Califórnia, e por isso mesmo a que conservava os bandidos mais perigosos, era de se estranhar que os presos tivessem conseguido escapar.

- Eles já deveriam estar planejando isso há meses!- bradou Joel Macklough, o diretor de Hayley Falls. – Agora como conseguiram fazer isso? Alguém aqui de dentro do presídio os auxiliou, não é possível, Megg!

Margareth Reynolds, a vice-diretora, ouvia-o atentamente, sentada em uma cadeira, enquanto Joel caminhava de um lado para o outro da sala.

- Oh, Joel, não se torture tanto! Não foi sua culpa! E você tem razão, alguém daqui de dentro permitiu essa fuga, alguém que se aliou ao Mariner, você sabe o quanto aquele homem é perigoso!

- Maldito Mariner! Eu sabia que esse homem ainda ia me dar muito trabalho!

Margareth suspirou, resignada:

- Ambos sabemos que a patrulha não vai conseguir trazê-los de volta, teremos que contar com a ajuda dos federais e da Swat.

- Eu sei, Megg, mas vamos esperar até que o dia amanheça para fazermos isso! Vamos continuar com a patrulha por toda a noite, não iremos desistir assim tão fácil, temos homens competentes no comando!

Nas ruas, a perseguição continuava implacável, trocas de tiros entre a polícia e os fugitivos que fugiam numa picape do próprio presídio. Além de Angel Mariner, mais dois homens haviam escapado. Os carros cantavam pneus pelas ruas numa perseguição eletrizante.

- Acha que a gente vai conseguir sair dessa, Mariner?- indagou Symon Black, um mercenário que tinha mais de dez assassinatos em seu currículo.

- Eu nunca acho nada, caro Black, eu sempre tenho certeza! Vai por mim, "la vida es la vida", tem uns caras que estão esperando pela gente.

Nathan Porter, o outro fugitivo, excelente fraudador, deu uma gargalhada e disse a Black: - Relaxa cara, a diversão só está começando!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Trilha sonora: Shake it/ Casino.**

O som continuava rolando solto na "The Swan". Jack, Kate, Sawyer e Ana-Lucia se divertiam a valer, sem nenhuma preocupação. Morrendo de sede, Kate sugeriu que todos fossem tomar algo no bar.

- O que você quer, Kate?- perguntou Jack quando chegaram ao balcão.

- Hum, vodka e morango!- ela respondeu.

- Hey, que tal pegarmos uma dessas mesas com sofás?- sugeriu Ana-Lucia ainda dançando, roçando seu corpo no de Sawyer, de costas, enquanto segurava nas mãos dele.

- Eu acho uma ótima idéia.- falou Sawyer. – A pista de dança me cansou um pouco.

Kate riu: - Você diz isso porque ainda não tocou nenhuma balada do Dire Strais, ou de uma daquelas bandas caipiras que você adora!

- Você diz isso sardenta, mas é tão caipira quanto eu!

Ela deu língua pra ele, e virou as costas pegando seu drink das mãos do bar tender.

- Eu também acho que seria uma boa pegarmos uma mesa!- disse Jack.

- Então vamos, peço o meu drink ao garçom que for nos atender lá!- falou Ana-Lucia pegando na mão de Sawyer.

Os quatro se dirigiram à mesa e tomaram seus lugares no sofá. Uma vez sentada, Ana-Lucia cruzou as pernas, repuxando sua minúscula saia e deu um olhar afogueado a Sawyer, puxando-o pela camisa e dando um beijo "daqueles" nele. Kate ergueu a sobrancelha, e sorriu para Jack, que balançou a cabeça levemente, rindo do jeito afoito dos dois. Kate encostou sua cabeça no ombro dele, e Jack sussurrou no ouvido dela:

- Mal posso esperar para chegarmos no meu apartamento...

- Por quê?- ela indagou baixinho a ele. – O que você vai fazer comigo?

Ele deu uma de suas risadas discretas, e nada respondeu. Kate fez uma expressão divertida, e deu um belo sorriso:

- Anda, me conta!

- Não, não!- ele respondeu dengoso, roçando seu nariz no dela.

Sawyer pigarreou, Jack e Kate olharam para ele:

- Vocês são maçantes sabiam?

Ana-Lucia riu: - Não ligue para ele Kate, ele sabe ser romântico quando quer!

- Eu imagino!- disse Kate, debochando.

- Eu preciso retocar a maquiagem, me acompanha, Kate?

- Claro, Ana.- disse Kate, se levantando e saindo com ela em direção ao toillete.

Quando elas saíram, Sawyer comentou com Jack:

- Por que as mulheres sempre tem que ir ao banheiro juntas?

Jack deu de ombros: - E quem as entende? Por favor Sawyer, nunca me convide para ir ao banheiro com você.

- Nem pensar!- disse Sawyer, fazendo cara de nojo. – Tô a afim de mais uma cerveja, e você?

- Eu também quero!- falou Jack.

- Vou até ao bar pegar pra gente!

Sawyer se levantou do sofá e se dirigiu ao bar. A boate estava muito cheia, e ele teve que sair empurrando, esbarrando em algumas pessoas pelo caminho. Deu um encontrão num sujeito gorducho de cabelos grisalhos.

- Desculpa aí, cara!- ele disse, retomando seu caminho quando sentiu a mão do desconhecido em seu ombro.

- Sem problemas, amigo!- disse o homem. – Sabe, eu estava te olhando ali da minha mesa!

Sawyer franziu a sobrancelha, e indagou:

- Como é que é?

- Você tem um corpo e tanto.- elogiou o homem, se insinuando para Sawyer. O texano fez cara de pânico. – Eu sou o Tom, e você?

- Alguém que não joga no seu time!- respondeu Sawyer com cara de pânico, tentando se desvencilhar do homem, que aparentava estar embriagado.

Jack olhou de longe a situação e percebeu uma expressão enraivecida tomar conta de Sawyer. Levantou-se do sofá e foi até ele.

- Ah qual é loiro, vamos tomar um drink ali no bar, eu pago!

- Tá maluco cara, larga do meu pé! Eu sou espada!

Jack ouviu o fim do diálogo dos dois e concluiu do que se tratava. Percebeu que Sawyer estava muito irritado, e para evitar confusão na boate, resolveu tirá-lo do apuro de uma forma "quase" discreta.

- Amor, e a minha cerveja?

Sawyer olhou para Jack com uma expressão incrédula.

- Mas o que diabos você...

- Ah, agora vi por que você tava demorando! Assim não dá baby, eu viro as costas cinco minutos e você já está a procura de outro?

Sawyer piscou os olhos assustado, e olhou para Tom, que disse:

- Ah, me desculpe, eu não sabia que ele estava acompanhado! Vocês formam um belo casal!

E dizendo isso, o homem retirou-se. Jack caiu na risada e Sawyer disse:

- Dammit! Fiquei com medo de você agora, cara! Não faça mais isso!

- Hey, eu te salvei do cara, não seja mal-agradecido!

- Mas você não é gay não, né? Por que a Kate não vai...

- Tá maluco, Sawyer? Apesar desse seu traseiro lindo, não troco a Kate por você.- gracejou Jack.

Sawyer caiu na risada, e entrou na brincadeira:

- È, eu confesso que as suas tatuagens me excitam, mas a Ana tem suas qualidades!

- Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar, Jack Shephard!- disse uma voz atrás deles.

Jack e Sawyer se voltaram.

- Eu nunca pensei que você fosse capaz de me trocar por um loiro!

- Jack?- questionou Sawyer.

Jack riu, e disse: - Que nada, o meu coração é seu Kane, e você sabe!

- Acho que vou chorar com essa declaração!- falou Kane, apertando a mão de Jack, e dando tapinhas em seu ombro. – E aí cara, qual é a boa?

- A boa é estar curtindo a noite de Los Angeles depois de muito tempo.- respondeu Jack, devolvendo o cumprimento.

- Pois é, estou até muito surpreso em te ver aqui. E o seu amigo?

- Ah, esse aqui é o Sawyer, Sawyer esse é o Kane, trabalha comigo no hospital.

Sawyer sorriu e apertou a mão de Kane.

- Então você é doc também?

- Pois é!- disse Kane.

No banheiro, Kate e Ana-Lucia retocavam a maquiagem na frente do espelho. A policial perguntou a ela:

- Há quanto tempo você e Jack estão juntos? Sawyer tinha me dito que depois daquela confusão na Escotilha que vocês não tinham se falado mais.

- Bom, o destino acabou nos colocando juntos de novo. Vou até começar a trabalhar no mesmo hospital que ele, como enfermeira.

- Deixou o bar?

- Ah sim, aquilo não era pra mim, já estava cansada. E você e o Sawyer, estão firmes mesmo?

Ana-Lucia engoliu em seco com aquela pergunta, odiava ter que lembrar a si mesma das terríveis circunstâncias que uniam ela e Sawyer.

- Acho que sim.- respondeu. – Seu primo é muito carinhoso, dedicado, gostoso, e quente...

Kate riu: - Carinhoso e dedicado, ele é sim, com certeza, mas o resto deixo pra você.

Ana terminou de passar o batom vermelho, e o guardou na bolsa, dizendo: - Vamos?

- Ana, tem uma coisa que eu queria muito te perguntar.- Kate disparou, desde da hora que vira Ana-Lucia chegar ao Swan queria fazer aquela pergunta a ela, aliás esta pergunta já estava engatada em sua garganta desde à confusão na escotilha.

- Pergunte!- disse Ana, temerosa, imaginando se Kate desconfiava de alguma coisa em relação a ela e Sawyer.

- È sobre você e o Jack. Ele me contou que na noite em que nós brigamos, no aniversário de sua filha, Jack foi até o seu apartamento e...

- È, ele foi sim.- respondeu Ana, aliviada porque a pergunta nada tinha a ver com ela e Sawyer. – Você quer saber se dormimos juntos aquela noite?

Kate ficou embaraçada, e disse: - Nossa! Você é muito direta!

- Eu sou mesmo.- ela respondeu. – Não gosto de coisas mal resolvidas, por isso vou te contar, o Jack foi ao meu apartamento, e nos beijamos, mas aí na hora que a coisa ia rolar, a minha filha acordou e não aconteceu nada.

- È, o Jack me contou a mesma coisa.

- Então você deveria ter acreditado nele, foi a melhor coisa não ter acontecido nada porque eu não estava apaixonada pelo Jack, e nem ele por mim, o negócio dele é com você, por isso, desencana garota!

Kate deu um suspiro resignado.

- Amigas?- falou Ana-Lucia estendendo sua mão para ela.

- Amigas!- concordou Kate, aceitando a mão dela.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Daí, ela bateu o telefone na minha cara e me chamou de safado!- dizia Kane para Jack e Sawyer, os três sentados em uma mesa.

- Mas você é um pilantra mesmo cara, a mulher tinha razão, mas eu gostei de você!- falou Sawyer achando graça.

- Kane é o cara!- disse Jack.

Os três viraram suas cervejas no gargalo até que viram Kate e Ana-Lucia.

- Olha só, aí vem a...- começou a dizer Jack, mas foi interrompido por Kane, que falou:

- Ah sim, eu sei quem ela é, a enfermeira gostosa que vai trabalhar com a gente no St. Sebastian, cara eu vou me divertir muito esses dias!

- Quê?- indagou Jack, irritado com o comentário dele.

- Se você está falando da minha prima, cara, é um homem morto!- bradou Sawyer levantando-se do sofá.

- Prima?- indagou Kane, sem entender, vislumbrando os olhares enfurecidos de Jack e Sawyer.

- Jack, algum problema?- perguntou Kate se aproximando da mesa com Ana-Lucia.

- Eu espero que não!- disse Jack, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, numa postura ameaçadora.

- Gente, não estou entendendo nada aqui!- queixou-se Kane.

- Se você não está entendendo, eu posso explicar.- avisou Jack. – A Kate é minha namorada.

- E minha prima!- completou Sawyer.

- Oh!- exclamou Kane, embaraçado. – Me desculpem, eu não sabia. Aliás, Jack, eu não sabia nem que você e a Sarah estavam separados.

- Rapazes, por que estão agindo assim?- questionou Ana-Lucia, mais perdida do que Kate naquela história. – Quem é esse homem?

- È o Dr. Kane, cardiologista do St. Sebastian.- explicou Kate a ela, embora não estivesse entendendo porque Sawyer e principalmente Jack, seu colega de trabalho o estavam tratando com tanta hostilidade.

- Prazer, eu sou Ana-Lucia!- falou Ana, estendendo sua mão para cumprimentá-lo, quando Sawyer não deixou que ela o fizesse. – Sawyer!- ela exclamou, sem entender a atitude dele.

- Peraí Jack, o que está acontecendo?- indagou Kate, perdendo a paciência.

- Não está acontecendo nada, Srta. Austen, eu já estava indo, marquei aqui com uns amigos. Prazer em revê-la, e prazer em conhecê-la também, Srta.?

- Cortez.- respondeu Ana-Lucia.

- Srta. Cortez!- Kane repetiu. Até mais Jack, nos vemos no hospital, e legal te conhecer, Sawyer!

E dizendo isso, Kane se afastou sem dar maiores explicações. Ana-Lucia franziu a sobrancelha: - Ainda não entendi nada!

- Deixa pra lá!- disse Jack, relaxando. – Não querem beber alguma coisa?

- Eu quero sim, tequila e tônica.- falou Ana-Lucia.

- Eu quero mais vodka com morango!- disse Kate.

Os quatro sentaram-se à mesa e curtiram o resto da noite, bebendo, conversando e dançando. Por volta das duas da manhã, não sentiam-se nem um pouco cansados, mas a festa já estava começando a esfriar, ao contrário do clima entre os casais que só esquentava a cada minuto.

- Não consigo parar de pensar no que me disse!- sussurrou Kate no ouvido de Jack na pista de dança, enquanto ele a embalava no ritmo de uma antiga canção de Elton John, "Your song." – Você dançando pra mim? Mal posso esperar!

Jack sorriu e cheirou o pescoço dela, envolvendo os dedos em seus cabelos. Ao lado deles, Sawyer dançava com Ana-Lucia, os dois muito agarrados.

- Essa noite está sendo maravilhosa, cowboy!

- Sim, baby. Mas ainda está longe de acabar não é? Porque eu não vou te deixar voltar pra casa ainda, quero fazer amor com você a noite inteira...- ele dizia sedutoramente ao ouvido dela. Ana-Lucia sentiu o corpo inteiro reagir às suas últimas palavras, não estava nem aí para sua carreira de policial naquele momento, só queria desvanecer mais uma noite nos braços de Sawyer.

Ao final da música, Jack disse a Kate:

- Bebê, eu tive uma idéia. Por que não continuamos a noite no meu apartamento, chamamos o Sawyer e a Ana, bebemos mais um pouco e assistimos a um filme, o que me diz?

- Seria legal, mas eu queria mesmo era ficar sozinha com você.- ela respondeu beijando-lhe os lábios.

- Ah, mas nós vamos ficar sozinhos, na hora certa, ainda é cedo pro show começar!

- Show?- indagou Kate, rindo.

- Hey, Sawyer!- chamou Jack ,o texano voltou sua atenção para ele, sem soltar Ana-Lucia de seus braços. – Que tal uma esticada no meu apartamento? A gente "enche a cara" mais um pouco, fala umas bobagens, assiste uns filmes de sacanagem...

Ana-Lucia começou a rir do gracejo de Jack, e disse, entrando na brincadeira:

- Gostei da sacanagem!

- Ana!- Sawyer fingiu ralhar com ela. – Hum, não sei não, doc. Hoje você está muito estranho pro meu lado!- ele falou, divertido.

Jack caiu na risada:

- Mas você está gostando, confessa!

- Sem comentários!- respondeu Sawyer, rindo.

- Ah meu amor, vamos sim!- disse Ana-Lucia, empolgada.

- Não sei...

- Ah qual é Sawyer? Vai ser divertido!- instigou Kate.

- Então tá legal, nós vamos!- Sawyer acabou concordando.

- Então está certo!- falou Jack. – Eu vou pegar o carro e você segue a gente na sua moto.

- Ok!- assentiu Sawyer.

Fora da boate, Danny Picket espreitava Sawyer. Já fazia uns dias que ele não recebia notícias dele e do golpe que deveria estar dando na esposa do coreano milionário, Jin Kwon. Irritado com o aparente descaso de Sawyer, e a quebra de sua palavra, Danny resolveu começar a segui-lo para saber o que realmente andava fazendo Sawyer não dar importância a um golpe. Tinha que ser algo muito importante, mais importante do que dinheiro. E naquela noite, ali em frente ao Swan, Danny teve certeza do que se tratava, James Sawyer, o maior trapaceiro que ele já havia conhecido, o rei dos golpes, tinha sido fisgado por uma bela morena que o acompanhava aquela noite na boate.

Danny jamais o tinha visto daquele jeito, a forma como olhava para ela denunciava toda a paixão e ternura que sentia por aquela mulher.

- Toma aqui amor, coloca o capacete direitinho!- pediu Sawyer, muito carinhoso, entregando um capacete para Ana-Lucia.

- Apaixonado não, o cara tá encoleirado!- comentou Danny consigo mesmo, ouvindo o jeito meloso com que Sawyer a tratava. – Ah não ser que esse bastardo esteja tentando passar a perna em mim, essa garota deve ser ainda mais milionária que a mulher do coreano, e de repente Sawyer pode estar dando um outro golpe por contra própria. Mas se esse "sun of a bitch" estiver fazendo isso, eu o mato, vou descobrir exatamente quem é essa mulher!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Definitivamente, Wilson, o porteiro do edifício "Pearl", onde se localizava o apartamento de Jack, não reconhecia mais o médico. Em pouco tempo, o Dr. Shephard tinha passado de homem casado, sério e respeitável para um irreconhecível farrista solteiro que chegava em casa acompanhado por amigos barulhentos altas horas da madrugada.

- Boa noite, Wilson!- Jack saudou com um ar muito alegre e relaxado, os braços ao redor da cintura de Kate.

- Hey, Wilson!- saudou Kate também, a essa altura o porteiro já a conhecia.

- Boa noite, Dr. Shephard, boa noite Srta. Austen!

- E aí, Wilson?- falou Ana-Lucia, um pouco alta, cumprimentando o porteiro assim que ouviu Jack e Kate pronunciarem o nome dele.

- Boa noite, Srta.- respondeu o porteiro, que em seguida cumprimentou Sawyer. – Sr.?

Sawyer limitou-se a cumprimentá-lo com um menear da cabeça. Os quatro se dirigiram para o elevador, porém, antes que entrassem nele, Wilson chamou Jack. Ele soltou Kate por um instante e entregou a chave da porta para ela.

- Bebê, sobe logo com eles, vou ver o que o Wilson quer!

- Ok!- concordou Kate, entrando no elevador com Sawyer e Ana-Lucia.

Jack se aproximou da portaria.

- Diga, Wilson! Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Bom, Dr. Shephard, a sua esposa está lá no apartamento, ela chegou por volta das oito da noite.

- O quê? Que ela veio fazer aqui? Eu pensei ter deixado bem claro em minha última conversa com ela que deveria devolver a chave do apartamento aqui na portaria. Dammit!

Imediatamente, Jack correu para o elevador imaginando que o único motivo pelo qual Sarah deveria ter vindo ao seu apartamento não era outro senão infernizar a sua vida, e ele havia mandado Kate e seu amigos para lá, antes dele. Essa história não ia terminar bem, ele precisava impedir urgentemente que Sarah dissesse algo que pudesse irritar Kate, havia sido tão difícil tê-la de volta, e Jack não ira perdê-la por culpa de sua ex-mulher novamente.

Continua...


	13. Consolidando o relacionamento

Capítulo 13- "Consolidando as relações"

- Será que eu acerto o buraco da fechadura?- gracejou Kate, enquanto enfiava a chave na fechadura do apartamento de Jack.

Sawyer e Ana-Lucia caíram na risada.

- Não fala assim não sardenta, alguém tem que ficar sóbrio para carregar os outros de volta pra casa depois que a farra terminar!- disse Sawyer.

- E por que tem que ser eu?- ela retorquiu. – A Ana dá conta do recado, não é Ana?

- Ah não Kate, eu já estou trêbada!- falou Ana, fazendo de conta que estava zonza, se apoiando no braço de Sawyer.

- Então não tem jeito, no final disso tudo seremos três bêbados jogados na...- começou a dizer Kate quando a porta finalmente se abriu e ela deu de cara com Sarah, sentada no sofá, os olhos amendoados arregalados para os três.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?- bradou Kate, zangada.

Jack subia a escada de dois em dois degraus, o elevador havia emperrado justamente naquela hora e ele teve que descer um andar antes do seu. Por fim chegou à porta do seu apartamento, arfando, já fazia um tempo que ele não praticava corrida de estádio. Mal botou os pés na porta e já se deparou com Kate e Sarah discutindo, como ele temia.

- Jack, que bom que chegou!- falou Sarah. – Será que dá pra colocar a sua amante abusada no lugar dela?

- Amante?- esbravejou Kate. – Ora sua...! – Kate já ia partir pra cima dela quando Ana Lucia a segurou.

- Calma aí, Kate!

- Sarah, o que você está fazendo aqui?- indagou Jack, tentando não perder a calma. – Eu disse a você que deveria deixar suas chaves do apartamento com o Wilson.

- E eu vim aqui justamente fazer isso, só que achei que seria muito impessoal deixar a chave com o porteiro, por isso resolvi te esperar.

- Até de madrugada?- reclamou Kate, nervosa.

- Isso não é da sua conta, querida!- rebateu Sarah.

- Sim, é da conta dela sim!- retorquiu Jack. – Kate é minha namorada, e você minha ex-mulher, é melhor que saia daqui agora! E se ainda tiver algo mais pra falar comigo, peça ao seu advogado que marque uma audiência com o meu.

- Jack, isso não é justo!- Sarah gritou. – Fomos casados por tanto tempo e você simplesmente quer jogar tudo fora assim...

- Foi você Sarah quem jogou a nossa relação fora, você! Me desculpe, mas não te amo mais!

Os olhos de Sarah se encheram de lágrimas. Kate abraçou Jack. Sem saber mais o que dizer ou fazer, Sarah pegou sua bolsa sobre a mesinha da sala e saiu sem dizer mais nada. Sawyer e Ana Lucia se entreolharam, algo precisava ser feito para cortar aquele clima chato de tensão.

- Hey, ela já foi tarde!- comentou Sawyer, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- È isso aí!- comentou Ana-Lucia. – Por isso vamos fazer o que viemos fazer aqui! Encher a cara, falar bobagem e beijar na boca!- ela puxou Sawyer pela camisa e mergulhou nos lábios dele.

Jack sorriu, e beijou Kate também.

- Kate, eu não sabia que ela ia estar aqui...- ele começou a se justificar.

Kate colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios dele.

- Não amor, eu acredito em você. Vamos esquecer essa história!

Ana-Lucia se jogou no sofá.

- Belo apartamento, Jack!

- Obrigado, Ana.

Sawyer mexia no bar.

- Você tem coisa boa aqui, doutor! Gostei!

- E então, que filme vamos ver?- indagou Kate, abrindo o armário de dvds de Jack.

- Qualquer coisa com suspense, sangue e sexo!- disse Ana-Lucia pegando um drink das mãos de Sawyer.

- Ai, olha só!- exclamou Kate, erguendo um dvd no ar. – "Em algum lugar do passado". – Eu amo esse filme! – Você se lembra, Sawyer?

- Mas é claro, sardenta! Eu adoro esse filme!- falou Sawyer. – Principalmente aquela parte em que o Cristopher Reese diz, "Estou indo até você, Elise!"

Jack e Ana-Lucia entreolharam-se com cara de tédio. O médico disse:

- Esse filme é da minha irmãzinha Claire, não sei nem o que está fazendo aqui no apartamento. Por que a gente não assiste "Velozes e Furiosos"?

- Yeah!- exclamou Ana. – Adoro esse filme! Toda aquela adrenalina, os carros...

- Ai não, esse filme é chato!- queixou-se Kate. – È um bando de desocupado dirigindo em alta velocidade e se pegando depois!

- E tem coisa melhor?- questionou Ana.

- Kate, bebê, "Em algum lugar do passado" é filme de boióla!- disse Jack.

- Opa, peraí!- reclamou Sawyer. – Eu gosto desse filme e não sou boióla, se tem alguma dúvida pergunte a Ana.

Os quatro ficaram discutindo por cerca de cinco minutos sobre que filme assistiriam até que chegaram a um consenso. "Nove e meia semanas de amor", e não se falava mais nisso. Jack e Sawyer compraram mais algumas cervejas geladas no pub do outro lado da rua, enquanto Kate e Ana preparavam alguns tira-gostos na cozinha. Logo estavam os quatro, sentados no sofá diante das cenas excitantes do filme na tela.

- Esses sapatos estão machucando meus pés!- queixou-se Kate.

- E por que você ainda não os tirou?- indagou Jack.

Kate colocou as pernas pra cima, no colo dele e Jack retirou as sandálias de salto que ela usava. Em seguida pôs-se a fazer uma massagem relaxante nos pés dela. Kate fechou os olhos e suspirou. Sentada ao lado de Sawyer, Ana-Lucia achava que ainda não estava próxima dele o suficiente, por isso pulou no colo dele, se acomodando. Sawyer cheirou o pescoço dela, e deu alguns beijinhos, ela sorriu, se aninhando no peito dele.

O filme ficava mais quente a cada minuto que passava, conseqüentemente aumentando o calor no apartamento também, e de repente, ninguém mais prestava atenção ao filme. Os casais namoravam e se acariciavam mutuamente um ao lado do outro, entretidos. Ansiosas, as mãos de Sawyer acariciaram Ana-Lucia discretamente por debaixo da saia, só que o gemido que ela fez não foi nada discreto. Jack e Kate se desconcentraram naquele momento e olharam para os dois se beijando no sofá.

- Já está tarde, né?- disse Sawyer, abraçado a Ana-Lucia em seu colo. – Acho melhor irmos, baby.

- Sim!- concordou Ana-Lucia tentando se recompor. Estava muito ligada.

- Não precisam ir embora!- falou Jack. – O apartamento tem dois quartos. Podem ir pra lá e divirtam-se!

Sawyer olhou para Ana-Lucia.

- Eu preciso só dar um telefonema.- ela respondeu.

- Pode usar o meu telefone.- ofereceu Jack.

- Jack!- chamou Kate.

- Yeah?

- Eu vou pro quarto, tomar um banho! Te espero lá!- ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.

- Alô? Libby, desculpa te acordar amiga, mas está tudo bem com a minha nenê? Certo, ok. Não amiga, só vou chegar de manhãzinha, umas cinco horas talvez. Obrigada por tudo. Qualquer coisa me liga, vou deixar o celular ligado, ok? Tchau.

Ela colocou o telefone de volta no gancho e Sawyer a tomou nos braços fazendo-a rir. Jack riu também.

- O quarto é logo ali ao lado do banheiro no fim do hall. Fiquem à vontade, tem lençóis limpos no armário.

- Você é o cara, doutor!- disse Sawyer indo para o quarto com Ana-Lucia nos braços.

Jack seguiu para o seu próprio quarto, e encontrou as roupas de Kate espalhadas pelo chão, estrategicamente, e o barulho da água caindo no chuveiro.

- Kate!- ele chamou abrindo os primeiros botões de sua camisa.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Acabei de mudar completamente de idéia sobre o namoro da minha prima com o doutor Jackass!- disse Sawyer enquanto deitava Ana-Lucia delicadamente na cama.

- Hum, e eu posso saber por que?- ela indagou. – Sempre que você falava sobre o relacionamento dos dois se mostrava muito desconfiado sobre as intenções do doutor com a Kate.

- Baby, eu estava errado. Jack é o cara! Que outro sujeito nos daria tanta liberdade assim, hã? Além disso...- ele se ajoelhou no chão de frente para a cama e pôs as mãos sobre as coxas dela. – Ele ficou babando pela Kate a noite toda, está apaixonado!

Ana-Lucia sorriu:

- E você fica debochando do Jack, mas passou a noite inteira babando por mim!

Sawyer deu uma risada:

- Meu bem, como você é presunçosa!

- Ah não? Não está babando por mim agora?- ela entreabriu as pernas de um jeito provocante.

- Você é muito safadinha!- ele exclamou mordendo os lábios ao vislumbrar a lingerie preta dela.

- Você ainda não viu nada, cowboy!- Ana respondeu puxando-o para si e beijando-o intensamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

No outro quarto, as coisas ainda não tinham esquentado o suficiente, pelo menos para Jack. Ele batia na porta do banheiro, rindo, porque Kate se trancara lá com a promessa de só sair quando Jack cumprisse sua palavra de dançar pra ela.

- Kate? È sério meu amor, abre a porta, deixa eu tomar banho com você!

- Já disse Jack, foi você quem inventou essa história de dançar pra mim, agora eu quero ver!

- Mas eu vou dançar!- ele disse. – Juro!

- Então? Se eu deixar você entrar aqui, bebê, você não vai resistir e depois vai ficar muito cansado pra dançar, e eu só serei sua esta noite depois disso!- avisou Kate, se divertindo.

- Está bem!- concordou Jack. – Termine o seu banho e eu vou me preparar...psicologicamente pra isso!

Kate começou a rir embaixo do chuveiro, pensando no quanto isso ia ser interessante.

xxxxxxxxx

- Você me deixa louco, Ana!- dizia Sawyer entre um beijo e outro. Já estava sem camisa e o botão da calça aberto, enquanto Ana-Lucia tinha tirado apenas a blusa preta.

Ela fez menção de tirar as botas, mas Sawyer não deixou.

- Não baby, não tira as botas não! Você fica muito sexy de botas!

- Você acha?

- Yeah!- ele respondeu mordendo o pescoço dela. Sussurrou em seu ouvido, lascivo: - Quero que você tire apenas a calcinha, o resto pode ficar!

- Isso é algum fetiche?- ela gracejou.

- Pode ser, mas é só pra começar, vou te enlouquecer de prazer essa noite, e já que a Inês não está aqui você pode gemer e gritar o quanto quiser.

Ávida, a mão dele invadia o sutiã dela, apertando-lhe um dos seios. Ana-Lucia arfou.

- Mas o Jack e a sua prima estão aqui, baby!

- E daí? Eles vão estar muito entretidos pra prestarem atenção ao que estamos fazendo, cupcake!(docinho)

xxxxxxxxxxx

Jack procurava por um cd na sala, algo para ajudá-lo em sua dança especial para Kate quando escutou um gemido alto de Ana-Lucia, seguido por risadinhas do casal. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e ficou rindo consigo mesmo. Voltou para o quarto e encontrou Kate sentada na cama, usando o roupão dele, enquanto enxugava os cabelos com uma toalha.

- E então?- ela indagou. – Já está pronto?

Ele deu um sorriso nervoso, e colocou o cd pra tocar no stereo do quarto.

- Que música você vai dançar?- ela perguntou.

Jack ficou sério:

- Me desculpe, senhorita, mas eu acho que a agência deve ter sido bem clara quando a senhorita ligou.

- Agência?- Kate estranhou.

- Sim, a agência. Se a senhorita não sabe, as coisas funcionam assim, eu escolho a música, faço a dança e depois a senhorita pode fazer o que quiser comigo.

- Oh!- exclamou Kate com um sorriso malicioso. – Ah sim, a agência!- ela já havia entendido o jogo dele. Sentiu imediatamente seu corpo ser tomado por uma deliciosa ansiedade, havia adorado ver Jack bancando o garoto de programa.

Jogou a toalha num canto e esparramou-se na cama disposta a apreciar o show. Jack fez um gesto para que ela esperasse, pois estava procurando a faixa certa.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer mordiscava a pele em volta do umbigo de Ana-Lucia, alternando com lambidas que a estavam tirando do sério. Ela se remexia na cama, de olhos fechados, gemendo, aproveitando cada carícia dele. As mãos dele finalmente foram para debaixo da saia dela, e começaram a retirar-lhe a calcinha. Foi nesse momento que um pensamento importante veio à sua cabeça: não havia tomado o remédio de emergência para evitar uma possível gravidez que seria resultado da primeira vez que estiveram juntos, e agora ali no apartamento de Jack estava prestes a se arriscar novamente, fazendo amor com Sawyer sem proteção nenhuma. Não, não podia continuar com aquilo. Sentou-se abruptamente na cama, o que desnorteou Sawyer momentaneamente.

- O que foi chiquita(menininha)? Algum problema?

- Amor...- ela hesitava um pouco embaraçada, mas era melhor que dissesse logo. – Você tem camisinha?

Sawyer ergueu uma sobrancelha: - Mas é claro que tenho, você quer que eu use? Porque da outra vez nós...

- Eu sei, baby, mas...

- Não que eu esteja dizendo que você tem que confiar em mim 100, afinal começamos a ficar juntos agora, mas te asseguro que não tenho nada que possa passar pra você.

- Tudo bem, Sawyer, mas...

Ele franziu o cenho, começando a ficar preocupado:

- Ana, você está tentando me dizer que da outra vez que fizemos amor, você não estava tomando nada e nos arriscamos?

- Não, não é isso! Não se preocupe com a outra vez, está tudo bem!- ela mentiu. – Mas é que dessa vez eu não estou tomando nada, então só vamos poder prosseguir se você...

Antes que ela terminasse de falar, ele correu até a sua carteira para pegar uma camisinha, mas não encontrou nenhuma.

- Sun of a bitch(Filho da p)!- xingou.

- Que foi amor?

- Eu troquei de carteira e não pus as camisinhas na minha carteira preta, deixei na marrom.

- Você combina a carteira com a roupa?- ela indagou, divertida.

- Combino sim, qual é o problema?

- Problema nenhum!- Ana consertou, percebendo que ele ficara zangado. – Mas e agora? Eu estou louca de tesão por você!- ela disse com a voz dengosa.

- Não fala assim não que você me deixa louco!- disse Sawyer se jogando em cima dela na cama e a beijando, os dois rolaram e acabaram caindo no chão.

- Ah cowboy! O que vamos fazer?- ela choramingou beijando o peito dele.

- Eu já sei!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Trilha Sonora: Meagliness Kiss/ Hugh Grant.**

A música começou a tocar. Jack olhou fixo nos olhos verdes de Kate e começou a se mover sensualmente pelo quarto.

- Você leva jeito!- ela exclamou mordendo os lábios.

Parte dos botões da camisa já estavam abertos e Jack se encarregou de desabotoar o resto lentamente, provocando-a. O olhar dela recaiu de imediato sobre os pêlos do peito dele acompanhando o caminho até onde começava o cós da calça.

Jack começou a cantarolar a música, ao mesmo tempo em que requebrava os quadris. Era verdade que parecia um tanto desengonçado para a tarefa, mas Kate estava adorando. Achava lindo o jeito desengonçado de dançar de seu amor. Jack era um homem maravilhoso, e ela o amava mais do que nunca apesar do pouco tempo em que estavam juntos.

Ele abriu a fivela do cinto e a chamou para junto dele com um gesto do dedo indicador. Kate riu.

- Vem aqui bebê, vou precisar de sua ajuda!

Ela se levantou da cama e se aproximou dele. Roçou o rosto no seu e se requebrou com Jack no ritmo lento da música que lhes enchia os ouvidos. Encostou-se a ele e sentiu a ereção forte, viril e sussurrou no ouvido dele:

- Jack, eu estou muito excitada, louca de desejo!

Jack a puxou pela nuca e plantou um beijo carinhoso e sensual em seus lábios, sugando-os bem devagar.

- Ô Jack, posso falar com você um minuto?

Kate fez uma careta ao ouvir a voz de Sawyer do outro lado da porta.

- O que você quer, Sawyer?- ela questionou, mal-humorada.

- Não quero falar com você, sardenta, e sim com o doutor! Por favor Jack, posso falar com você?

- Deixa eu falar com ele bebê, e logo volto pra você!- ele abaixou o volume da música e se recompôs para poder falar com Sawyer. Kate se sentou na cama com os braços cruzados, muito zangada por ter tido seu momento interrompido pelo primo.

- Pode falar, Sawyer!- disse Jack, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si.

- È meio embaraçoso o que eu vou te pedir, mas não tem outro jeito.

- E o que é?

- Você tem camisinhas extras?

O rosto de Jack assumiu um ar divertido, e ele indagou a Sawyer:

- Você não trouxe camisinhas? Sawyer, você é um despreparado mesmo! Eu tenho sim, espere um pouco.

Ele entrou de volta no quarto, rindo.

- E então? O que ele quer?

- Nada!- respondeu Jack, respeitando a privacidade de Sawyer. Pegou algumas camisinhas na sua gaveta e entregou discretamente ao texano.

- Obrigado, Jack. Você acaba de salvar uma vida!

- Imagino que sim!- disse Jack voltando para o quarto.

Assim que entrou, ele ia ligando o som novamente quando Kate o chamou.

- Jack!

Ele voltou-se para ela e a encontrou de pé, completamente nua, o roupão no chão.

- Não quero mais esperar, se não me possuir agora, não vai receber o seu dinheiro!

Jack não pensou duas vezes e se despiu da calça e da cueca boxer rapidamente. Ao vê-lo se aproximar, Kate deitou-se na cama e esperou por ele. Jack começou pelos lábios, beijou-a delicadamente e depois desceu cheirando e lambendo o corpo dela. Sugou os seios, beijou o umbigo e aspirou o perfume da excitação dela, provando-a.

Kate se abriu para ele, e deixou que ele a acariciasse daquele jeito tão íntimo e inebriante.

- Adoro o seu gosto!- ele sussurrou, tomando-a com seus dedos.

Ela gemia baixinho, tocando os próprios seios. Jack estava adorando vê-la daquele jeito, nas nuvens. Deitou-se sobre ela e encaixou-se em seu corpo, provocando um gemido mais alto. Ele deixou-se consumir pelo interior dela, mais uma vez, amando-a sem reservas.

Durante o ato, ela o surpreendeu,dizendo:

- Bebê, agora eu quero ficar por cima!

Jack fez o que ela queria e trocou de posição colocando-a no seu alto. Achou muito excitante tê-la sobre si, poder continuar olhando nos olhos dela ao mesmo tempo que tinha uma bela visão de seus seios. Voltou a sugá-los enquanto ela cavalgava sobre ele, de olhos fechados, tomada pelo êxtase.

xxxxxxxxxx

Com os pés ainda calçados nas botas, Ana-Lucia tinha as pernas apertadas ao redor do corpo de Sawyer enquanto faziam amor. Ele estava sentado em uma poltrona no quarto, com ela sobre ele se remexendo sem parar. Sawyer só pensava naquele momento que seria amigo de Jack pelo resto da vida, se não fosse pelo médico ele não estaria desfrutando daquele momento com sua fogosa amada, que gemia e gritava de prazer o levando à loucura.

Ela ainda usava o sutiã, mas ao notar isso, Sawyer soltou o fecho frontal da lingerie e expôs seus seios pra ele, que deliciou-se com os bicos inchados e arrepiados.

- Você é uma tigresa!- ele exclamou, segurando os quadris dela, possuindo-a bem fundo.

- Hummmmmmm.- ela só conseguia gemer, qualquer palavra que dissesse sairia desconexa.

Enquanto se amavam ferozmente, o celular de Ana sobre a mesinha de cabeceira tocava sem parar. Mas ela não ouvia, pois o aparelho estava no módulo silencioso e de tanto vibrar caiu no chão. O visor marcava o nome Marshall insistentemente. Mas a última pessoa em quem Ana-Lucia pensava agora era em Marshall, aliás não pensava em nada, só agia. Não fazia a menor idéia de que Marshall telefonava porque Angel Mariner escapara da prisão.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- E aí? Já conseguiu falar com a agente Cortez?- indagou o Diretor-Assistente Goodwin a Marshall com uma expressão preocupada.

Diante dele estavam os diretores do presídio Hayley Falls, Joel Macklough e Margareth Reynolds.

- Negativo, senhor!- respondeu Marshall. – Ela não está em casa e também não consigo contatá-la pelo celular.

- Isso é muito preocupante.- afirmou Goodwin. – Eu espero sinceramente que Mariner ainda não tenha conseguido pôr suas mãos nela.

- Mas se ele ainda não conseguiu, é o que fará!- disse Margareth Reynolds. – Se vingar dela era tudo o que Mariner mais ansiava, segundo Juan Martinez, um dos carcereiros que tomava conta da ala onde o bandido estava preso. Eles aparentemente eram íntimos, e graças ao interrogatório da Swat, o qual submetemos nosso funcionário, ele acabou confessando tudo o que sabia sobre os planos de Mariner.

- Mas o Mariner não seria estúpido de contar tudo ao carcereiro.- falou Marshall.

- Cortez estava cismando alguma coisa.- confessou Goodwin. – Porque ela me procurou hoje de manhã para fazer perguntas sobre o julgamento de Mariner.

- Sim, e esta tarde, a agente Cortez esteve no presídio conversando com Mariner. Se quer mesmo a minha opinião Diretor-Assistente, para mim a agente Cortez teve uma recaída amorosa por Mariner e o ajudou em sua fuga.

Goodwin mostrou-se horrorizado àquelas palavras: - Mas isso é impossível, Diretor Macklough! Eu o proíbo de dar esse tipo de declaração a qualquer outra autoridade. A agente Cortez é muito competente, cometeu um erro, mas isso é passado e foi graças às declarações dela que conseguimos prender Mariner.

- Eu sei disso Diretor-Assistente, conheço o caso Mariner como a palma de minha mão, mas existe muita coisa estranha nesse mundo, e não ficaria surpreso se a agente Cortez estivesse sofrendo da síndrome de Estocolmo.

Goodwin olhou para Marshall, buscando apoio. O agente se pronunciou:

- Bom, a agente Cortez é minha parceira desde que voltou para o FBI, e durante o tempo em que trabalhamos juntos ela sempre se mostrou muito correta e eficiente, mas confesso que ultimamente andei notando alguns desvios de personalidade nela.

- Como o quê, por exemplo?- perguntou Margareth, muito interessada.

- Estamos investigando um homem acusado de dar golpes em mulheres casadas e a agente Cortez tem tido dificuldades em encontrar provas que incriminem esse homem porque acredito que esteja envolvida emocionalmente com ele.

- Marshall!- bradou Goodwin, muito irritado. Marshall calou-se imediatamente.

- E qual é o problema em deixá-lo falar, Diretor-Assistente, se ele sabe informações tão pertinentes ao caso? Perjúrio é crime, o senhor sabia?- provocou Joel.

- Sim, eu sei Diretor, mas quebra de sigilo fora de propósito também é, os casos que o FBI investiga não dizem respeito aos diretores do presídio até que sos bandidos estejam trancafiados por lá, portanto outros casos que a agente Cortez possa estar investigando não dizem respeito à fuga de Mariner. Sejamos práticos por favor!

- E o que o senhor sugere, já que o agente Marshall não consegue localizar a agente Cortez?- questionou Margareth.

Goodwin pensou por alguns segundos, e respondeu cheio de autoridade: - Bem, eu ainda sou um dos diretores do FBI, e como tal, digo que devem continuar contando com o apoio da Swat e da polícia de Los Angeles para recapturar Mariner e seus comparsas. Enquanto isso irei para a residência da agente Cortez e garantirei que sua filha esteja em segurança até que consigamos encontrá-la!

- Está bem, Diretor-Assistente.- concordou Joel. – Mas saiba que assim que eu tiver alguma prova de que a agente Cortez está envolvida na fuga de Mariner, a Diretora-Geral do FBI, Isabelle Lancaster, será a primeira a saber. Mariner é um psicopata, e todos que corroboram com ele devem ser punidos. Vamos Margareth!

Ela o seguiu e os dois deixaram o escritório de Goodwin. Aflito, ele ordenou a Marshall: - Continue tentando encontrar Ana-Lucia, e assim que falar com ela diga-lhe que a espero em seu apartamento!

- Sim, senhor!- respondeu Marshall.

Ele já ia deixando o escritório quando Goodwin o chamou de volta:

- E mais uma coisa, entregue informações confidenciais sobre as atividades do FBI para diretores de presídio outra vez e eu não hesitarei em mexer os pauzinhos para que seja expulso do Bureau. Me entendeu, Edward?

- Sim, senhor.- disse Marshall mais uma vez e deixou o escritório.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Se você fosse viver de tirar a roupa, Jack, morreria de fome!- provocou Kate, enroscada no corpo de Jack depois do amor.

Ele deu uma risada:

- Não, não ia morrer de fome não porque tenho certeza que você sempre ia me contratar!

- Ah sim, eu ia!- ela respondeu, acariciando os pêlos do peito dele. – Jack, eu estou tão empolgada para começar a trabalhar no hospital.

- Isso é bom, princesa, mas saiba que o trabalho no hospital não é nada fácil. Amanhã mesmo tenho a cirurgia do Professor Locke e eu estou muito preocupado com isso, não será um procedimento fácil.

- Hey, mas eu estarei ao seu lado, te ajudando, te apoiando meu amor. Vai dar tudo certo.

Beijaram-se. Ouviram gemidos no quarto ao lado e puseram-se a rir.

- Esses dois ainda não cansaram, nossa!- exclamou Jack.

Kate riu também: - Mas não estamos perdendo pra eles.

- Não mesmo!- concordou Jack, colocando-se por cima dela e voltando a amá-la.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Ai amor, assim você me mata!- suspirou Sawyer depois de fazer amor com Ana-Lucia pela terceira vez aquela noite.

Ela se aconchegou no peito dele, estava exausta também e disse a si mesma que dessa vez iam dormir ou então ela não conseguiria levantar da cama na manhã seguinte.

- Eu te amo!- murmurou.

Sawyer deu um selinho nos lábios dela. Ela levantou-se da cama, se embrulhando no lençol.

- Hey, aonde você vai? Está com fome?

- Não é isso baby, vou checar meu celular, saber se a Inezita está precisando de mim.

- Ana, é de madrugada, Inezita deve estar no vigésimo sono, querida.

- Ué, cadê o meu celular?- indagou Ana-Lucia buscando o aparelho. Procurou por todo o quarto até que o encontrou no chão, perto do criado-mudo.

Checou as ligações e assustou-se a ver o número de chamadas de Marshall.

- Meu Deus, meu parceiro ligou pra mim umas vinte vezes!

- Parceiro?- estranhou Sawyer, sentando-se na cama.

Ana-Lucia sentiu vontade de trucidar a si mesma depois de ter acabado de pronunciar a palavra "parceiro". Ficou muda, inerte no meio do quarto, segurando o celular, sem saber o que dizer.

- Ana, que história é essa de parceiro?- insistiu Sawyer, muito sério.

- Meu parceiro do banco!- ela disse por fim, a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

- Parceiro do banco? Nunca ouvi falar disso, por acaso é aquele cara que nós encontramos na praia ontem?

- Sim, ele mesmo. È que lá no banco onde trabalhamos, o gerente utiliza um sistema de duplas para tornar o trabalho mais produtivo e o Marshall é o meu parceiro de trabalho.

- Certo, tudo bem, faz sentido, ele é seu parceiro no banco, mas o que eu não entendo, é por que raios ele te liga umas vinte vezes no meio da madrugada. O que ele quer? Não estou gostando disso.

Ana-Lucia se aproximou dele, sentando-se na cama.

- È que tem uma coisa amor, que eu não te contei, porque imaginei que você ficaria chateado se soubesse.

- E o que é?- ele resmungou.

- O Marshall se aproveita do fato de sermos uma dupla no trabalho para dar em cima de mim o tempo todo. Eu o detesto por isso! Já cheguei até a pensar em conversar com o meu chefe pra ele me colocar para trabalhar com outra pessoa, mas aí acabo desistindo porque o Marshall é muito competente no trabalho, e por causa disso sou obrigada a aturá-lo.

Sawyer continuou sério. Ana-Lucia desligou o celular e o largou no criado-mudo. Deixou cair o lençol que a cobria até a cintura, ele ficou olhando para ela, sem dizer nada.

- Você acredita em mim, baby? Eu juro que vou chamar a atenção do Marshall, falar muito sério com ele, dizer que sou uma mulher comprometida e ele vai me deixar em paz.

Sawyer ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas permaneceu quieto.

- Não fica assim não, cowboy! È só você que eu amo!

Ela empurrou-o delicadamente na cama para que ele deitasse, e em seguida deitou-se ao lado dele, colocando a cabeça em seu peito. Sawyer finalmente sorriu, e disse:

- Está bem, vamos deixar isso pra lá! Eu te adoro!

Ana-Lucia sorriu e beijou os lábios dele. Ficaram se olhando nos olhos apaixonadamente por vários minutos. Sawyer acariciou o cabelo dela, passou os dedos por seu rosto, pescoço e beijou delicadamente seus seios, apertando-a junto de si. Ela fechou os olhos, tomada pelo cansaço e adormeceu nos braços dele. Sawyer ficou velando o sono dela por algum tempo, pensando consigo que jamais fora tão feliz ao lado de uma mulher e logo adormeceu também imerso naquela atmosfera reconfortante depois de uma tórrida noite de paixão.

xxxxxxxxxx

- O celular da Ana está dando fora de área, acho que a bateria descarregou.- disse Libby ao Diretor-Assistente Goodwin, sentado no sofá do apartamento de Ana-Lucia.

- Onde você disse que ela estava mesmo, Srta. Thompson?

- Ela saiu para dar uma volta com amigas, espairecer, tem trabalhado demais e como a mãe dela não pôde vir tomar conta da pequena, ela pediu a mim.

- Certo. Mas como disse a você, o assunto que vim tratar com ela é de suma importância, por isso espero que não se importe que eu permaneça no sofá esta noite?

- Tudo bem, o senhor é quem sabe! Aceita um café?

- Seria bom, se não for incômodo pra você.

- Incômodo nenhum!- respondeu Libby. Agora, se me dá licença, vou ver a Inezita e já trago o seu café.

- Pois não.

Libby foi até o quarto de Inezita, cobriu a menina que tinha se desembrulhado dormindo e foi até a cozinha, murmurando em seus pensamentos: - Deus, Ana-Lucia! O que você anda aprontando pro seu chefe vir até aqui uma hora dessas? E por que não atende o celular?

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Bom dia Ana, já de pé tão cedo?- indagou Jack entrando na cozinha de seu apartamento, todo arrumado para ir ao hospital. – Ainda são cinco e meia da manhã.

- Eu tenho que trabalhar, e ainda preciso levar a minha menina na escola.- respondeu ela. – Tomei a liberdade de preparar um café da manhã, para agradecer pela sua hospitalidade.

- Que bom, porque eu estou morrendo de fome!- disse Jack, sorrindo. - E o Sawyer?

- Está tomando banho, ele tem um compromisso agora cedo também.

- Eu tenho uma cirurgia muito importante, às sete e meia.

Ana-Lucia procurava pelas xícaras no armário embutido. Jack fez um gesto com o dedo apontando onde estavam.

- Eu espero que dê tudo certo na sua cirurgia.- ela disse, servindo café e leite para Jack numa xícara.

Jack puxou um banco no balcão da cozinha e sentou-se para comer. Ana-Lucia fez o mesmo, servindo-se de café com leite, pão e presunto que encontrou na geladeira. Ficaram comendo em silêncio por alguns minutos até que Ana resolveu falar algo com o que estava preocupada, antes que Kate desse as caras na cozinha:

- Jack, eu estou muito apaixonada pelo Sawyer, muito mesmo.

- Eu notei isso ontem!- ele gracejou, rindo. – Mas por que está me dizendo isso?

Ana-Lucia sorriu ao gracejo dele, mas em seguida ficou séria outra vez e respondeu:

- Porque queria te pedir um favor muito grande, você pode não compreender o motivo disso agora, mas é realmente importante!

- O que é?- indagou Jack, curioso.

- O Sawyer não sabe qual é a minha verdadeira profissão.- ela sussurrou. – Pensa que sou bancária.

- A mesma mentira que contou pra mim porque estava de serviço, conheceu o Sawyer enquanto estava de serviço também? Ora Ana se está preocupada se ele vai ficar chateado porque mentiu pra ele, eu acho que não vai ficar não, é só você explicar que uma agente federal não pode...

Ela o cortou: - Jack, não é tão simples assim, tem muito mais coisa!

- Como o quê, por exemplo?

- È complicado e extremamente confidencial, não posso te dizer nada! Só peço que não conte a ele que trabalho para o FBI.

- Se ele não pode saber que é uma agente, isso significa que existe a possibilidade de você estar investigando ele ou alguém próximo a ele.- Jack concluiu por conta própria. Acabou se lembrando do quanto Kate ficou nervosa quando ele tirou uma brincadeira sobre ela ser uma fugitiva da polícia. Ficou muito sério, e indagou: - Ana, por acaso isso tem algo a ver com a Kate?

- Não Jack, não estou investigando a Kate, e não posso te falar nada, só prometa que não contará nada ao Sawyer, eu mesma contarei quando for o momento. Promete?

- Prometo.- respondeu Jack, com seriedade.

- O que está prometendo pra Ana, Jack?- perguntou Kate espontaneamente, chegando na cozinha.

- Eu estava prometendo a ela que iríamos ao jogo dos Red Sox no próximo fim de semana, nós quatro, o que acha, princesa? Posso conseguir lugares bem em cima do lance.

Kate sorriu: - Eu acho ótimo, mesmo que os Red Sox nunca vençam a liga.

- Dessa vez irão vencer, estaremos lá.- disse Ana-Lucia, ajudando Jack a disfarçar sobre o verdadeiro assunto que conversavam.

- O que tem o Red Sox?- questionou Sawyer adentrando a cozinha por último.

- Bom dia, amor!- falou Ana-Lucia dando um beijo nele e o puxando pela mão para tomar café.

- Hum, beijo com gosto de café?

- Alguém quer bacon?- ofereceu Jack se levantando do banco e procurando bacon na geladeira.

- Deixa que eu faço, Jack!- disse Kate.

- Nada disso!- retorquiu Sawyer. – Se alguém entende de cozinha aqui esse alguém sou eu.- ele retirou o pacote de bacon das mãos de Jack e começou a procurar a frigideira.

- Hum, falou o chef!- exclamou Kate.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Hoje você vai lá!- afirmou Shannon adentrando o banheiro do quarto de Boone sem bater na porta. Ele estava só de toalha, barbeando-se diante do espelho e ao vê-la entrando assim tão de repente assustou-se e feriu o próprio rosto.

- Droga, Shannon! Não faz nem meia-hora que você saiu aqui do quarto e já está entrando aqui de novo e o que é pior, sem nem ao menos bater na porta do banheiro!

- Isso não vem ao caso Boone! Quero saber se hoje você vai falar com a Alex, e descobrir pra mim por onde anda o Sayid.

- Eu vou Shannon, não já te disse que eu vou? Agora rasga daqui do banheiro, antes que eu me corte de novo com a lâmina.

Shannon se dirigiu para a porta, mas antes de sair não resistiu e perguntou:

- Mas que horas você vai?

Boone deu um olhar furioso a ela e fez menção de sair correndo atrás dela senão saísse do banheiro imediatamente.

- Tá bom tá bom, já entendi!- ela reclamou, saindo do banheiro.

xxxxxxxxxxx

O barulho ritmado dos batimentos cardíacos de John Locke no monitor era o som mais alto que se podia ouvir no quarto do hospital, a televisão ligada, mas com o volume no mínimo, Hellen esquecera de desligar quando saíra para ir até a lanchonete tomar um café.

Locke estava muito quieto em sua cama, apenas os batimentos cardíacos mostravam sinal da angústia que sentia diante da cirurgia que faria aquela manhã. Não estava com medo de ser operado, estava com medo era de que nunca mais voltasse a andar e ficasse o resto de sua vida prostrado em uma cadeira de rodas.

Hellen entrou no quarto apressada, ainda limpando a boca com um lenço de papel, suja do bolinho que comera na lanchonete. Locke ergueu-se um pouco na cama e indagou silenciosamente com o olhar o que tinha acontecido.

- O Dr. Jack Shephard já chegou, vão te levar pra sala de cirurgia em vinte minutos.

Ele nada disse, apenas assentiu com a cabeça voltando a deitá-la no travesseiro. Hellen jogou o lenço de papel na lixeira no canto do quarto e puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se de frente para a cama do marido.

- Vai dar tudo certo John, logo você vai estar jogando golfe outra vez.

Locke deu um pequeno sorriso a ela, e estendeu-lhe a mão. Hellen pegou a mão dele e levou até seu rosto, beijando-a.

- Não importa o que aconteça John, estarei sempre com você. Eu te amo.!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Jack vestia a roupa cirúrgica no vestiário dos médicos quando Cristian entrou, perguntando:

- Sabe me dizer se a Srta. Austen já chegou aos hospital?

- Sim, papai. Encontrei com ela no corredor logo que cheguei.- mentiu Jack, ainda não havia contado ao pai que estavam namorando, estava pensando em marcar um jantar e apresentá-la oficialmente a sua família.

- Òtimo, pois quando terminar de se arrumar, mande uma das enfermeiras procurá-la. Andréa entrou em trabalho de parto hoje e não temos ninguém para substituí-la.

- Mas papai, hoje é o primeiro dia da Kate aqui no hospital, eu não creio que seja apropriado ela participar de uma cirurgia dessa magnitude.

- Jack, pelo currículo dela, tem experiência de sobra, e com disse, não temos ninguém para substituir a Andréa. Trate de encontrá-la, já autorizei que levassem o Locke para a sala de cirurgia.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Caramba Shannon, eu também quero ver!- reclamou Nikki diante das negativas da amiga em lhe ceder o binóculo que usava para observar Boone.

- Não, Nikki, espera!- respondeu Shannon mais uma vez, empurrando Nikki delicadamente com a mão direita.

As duas estavam no carro dele, em frente à residência de Sayid, olhando Boone tocar a campainha para falar com Alex. È claro que falar com ela era uma desculpara furada para descobrir para Shannon o paradeiro de Sayid, mesmo assim Boone sentia-se um tanto ansioso para falar com ela.

Depois de dois minutos, que pareceram a Shannon uma eternidade, a porta se abriu e seu coração quase saiu pela boca ao ver Sayid.

- Ai meu Deus, Nikki! È ele! È ele!

- Nossa!- exclamou Nikki, finalmente conseguindo tomar o binóculo das mãos dela.

- Boone!- disse Sayid ao se deparar com ele à porta de sua casa.

- Olá, bom dia!- saudou Boone estendendo a mão para Sayid, que a apertou de volta. – Já que foi você quem atendeu, serei bem direto!

Sayid ergueu uma sobrancelha: - Então seja!

- A minha irmã está há dias me atormentando para saber do seu paradeiro! Aliás, nesse momento ela está ali naquele carro do outro lado da rua olhando pra sua casa de binóculo pra ver se te enxerga!

Ele fez uma expressou divertida e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

- Obrigado por ter vindo até aqui Boone, falarei com ela!

- Quando?- indagou Boone. – È que se eu não tiver uma resposta pronta para ela, você não tem noção como é a Shannon, ela vai me alugar por toda a eternidade e...

- Boone, eu falarei com ela agora mesmo!- respondeu Sayid.

- Ah que ótimo, então vai lá!

Sayid fez menção de atravessar a rua, mas Boone o chamou de volta antes que o fizesse:

- Sayid, a Alex está?

- A Alex?- estranhou Sayid.

- Sim, eu queria falar com ela.

- Quer falar o quê comigo?- a própria Alex perguntou, aparecendo na porta de entrada, pronta para ir à escola.

- Oi, Alex.- disse Boone, todo sem graça. – Eu vim saber se você melhorou...

Sayid atravessou a rua. No carro, Shannon encolhia-se no banco, nervosa:

- Ele ainda tá vindo pra cá Nikki?

- Aham!- respondeu Nikki.

- Boone filho da mãe!

Assim que chegou ao carro, Sayid deu duas batidinhas no vidro, Nikki sorriu e abriu o vidro para falar com ele.

- Oi Sayid!

- Nicole, não é?

- Isso, mas pode me chamar de Nikki.

- Certo! Nikki, será que eu poderia conversar com a Shannon, a sós?

- È claro.- disse ela. – Eu vou descer do carro e olhar os...pombos!

Nikki desceu do carro e pôs-se a esperar do lado de fora, pensou em ir até Boone e Alex, mas viu o jeito com que Boone conversava com ela e resolveu não se intrometer. Dentro do carro, Shannon ainda não tinha conseguido dizer nenhuma palavra, foi Sayid quem quebrou o silêncio:

- Shannon, como você está?- ele indagou acariciando uma pequena mecha dos cabelos dela.

- Bem...- a voz quase não saiu, quando estava perto de Sayid sentia-se uma idiota.

- Desculpe não ter ligado pra você esses dias, mas é que estive muito ocupado com o trabalho.

- Eu pensei que você não estivesse mais interessado em falar comigo por causa do que aconteceu.

- Bom, aquilo com certeza foi muito embaraçoso, mas não, isso não é motivo pra eu me afastar de você!

Shannon esboçou um sorriso.

- Você é a garota mais linda que eu já vi e quero muito namorar você. Mas vamos fazer as coisas direito dessa vez, tudo bem?

O sorriso dela alargou-se.

- Eu quero ir à sua casa, assim que possível conversar com os seus pais e pedir pra namorar você, o que me diz?

Diante daquelas palavras, Shannon não se conteve mais e deu-lhe um apaixonado beijo, o qual Sayid correspondeu com a mesma intensidade.

- Ah qual é garota? Por que é tão desconfiada? Só estou te convidando pra ir ao cinema, tomar um sorvete sei lá!- insistia Boone com Alex.

- Está bem, me pegue hoje às sete.- ela respondeu, aceitando. – E não se atrase!

E dizendo isso, ela virou-lhe as costas e saiu em direção ao ponto de ônibus, para ir à escola. Nikki ficou olhando para Boone com cara de quem ia encarnar, mas ele fez uma negativa com o dedo indicador.

- Está bem, eu não vou te encarnar, mas a gente bem que pode ir encarnando na sua irmã durante todo o caminho da escola.- Niki falou apontando para dentro do carro, onde Shannon e Sayid ainda se beijavam.

Boone começou a rir:

- Pode deixar Nikki, agora chegou a minha vez!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia chegou em casa e quase teve um troço ao ver seu chefe dormindo no sofá da sala.

- Mas o que diabos...

Libby apareceu na sala, com cara de poucos amigos e puxou Ana-Lucia para a cozinha antes que ela pudesse protestar.

- Ana-Lucia Cortez, me diz agora o que está acontecendo na sua vida, sem mentiras. Por que um dos Diretores-Assistentes do FBI passou a noite no seu apartamento? Está tendo um caso com ele também?

- Que? Libby não, vocês está entendendo tudo errado. Eu não faço a menor idéia do porque o Diretor-Assistente Goodwin está aqui! Ele não te deu uma boa justificativa?

- Não.- ela respondeu. – Depois que eu muito insisti, ele disse apenas que se tratava da sua segurança e a da Inês.

- Como? Cadê a Inês? Aconteceu alguma coisa com a minha filha?- indagou, nervosa.

- Não, ela está bem, ainda está dormindo. Eu já ia acordá-la para ir à escola.

- Isso é muito estranho! Eu vou acordá-lo e perguntar o que está acontecendo.

- Ana, antes que faça isso, eu queria te fazer uma pergunta muito séria!

- O que é?

Libby mostrou a caixinha da pílula de emergência para ela. Ana-Lucia deu-lhe um olhar assustado.

- Ana, existe a possibilidade de você estar grávida?

- Eu espero que não.- disse ela, puxando uma cadeira da mesa da cozinha e sentando-se momentaneamente.

- Desculpe se estou me intrometendo na sua vida pessoal, mas é que fiquei preocupada, não por ter visto o remédio na sua cozinha, mas por constatar que você não o havia tomado e como está saindo com aquele rapaz conclui que...

- Concluiu certo, e não se preocupe por estar se metendo, eu precisava mesmo desabafar. Sim, existe o risco, ainda estou no prazo de tomar o remédio, mas você sabe quanto mais demora, mais difícil fica de evitar a gravidez.

- E o que você vai fazer se ficar grávida de novo?

- Eu não sei Libby, não quero nem pensar nisso!

- Mas e esse homem com quem está saindo, está apaixonada por ele?

- Dios(Deus), muito apaixonada!- Ana respondeu. – È a única coisa da qual tenho realmente certeza. – Amiga, precisamos conversar muito, mas por ora, eu vou tomar esse remédio.- ela levantou da cadeira, encheu um copo com água na pia e engoliu a pílula de uma só vez. – E acordar o Diretor-Assistente para saber o que está acontecendo. Você pode ir acordando a Inês para ir à escola?

- Sim amiga, é claro!- respondeu Libby.

Ana-Lucia foi até a sala e tocou levemente o ombro do Diretor-Assistente que dormia a sono solto no sofá. Ao sentir o toque dela, ele acordou de imediato e sentou no sofá com os cabelos loiros bagunçados.

- Bom dia, Ana-Lucia!

- Bom dia, Diretor-Assistente. Por que o senhor dormiu no meu apartamento?

Goodwin foi direto ao assunto:

- Ana, eu dormi aqui porque temi pela sua segurança e a de sua filha.

- E porque achou que corríamos perigo?

- Porque Angel Mariner escapou de Hayley Falls.

Os olhos dela se alargaram. – O quê? Como isso aconteceu?

- Eu irei te explicar tudo em detalhes, mas primeiro preciso que me diga de verdade, com toda a sinceridade do mundo, onde estava ontem à noite?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Desculpe o atraso, Julie.- disse Sawyer ao encontrar Juliet sentada lendo uma revista na sala de espera do laboratório do Hospital St. Sebastian.

- Tudo bem Sawyer.- ela respondeu, pondo a revista de lado.

- E o Jimmy?

- Ben disse que o levaria na escola hoje.

- E você deixou?

- Sawyer, Ben pode ser um louco psicótico comigo, mas nunca bateu no Jimmy e eu realmente não tive outra opção senão teria que trazê-lo até aqui.

- Sra. Linus?- chamou uma enfermeira à porta da sala de exames.

- Sim?

- A senhora pode entrar.

- Vamos!- falou Sawyer pegando na mão dela.

xxxxxxxxxx

Se preparar para uma cirurgia era como um ritual para Jack, depois de vestir as roupas adequadas, e conferir todos os instrumentos que utilizaria, ela ficava pelo menos cinco minutos sozinho mentalizando coisas positivas para que tudo desse certo. Estava fazendo isso na ante-sala de operações quando Kate entrou vestida de enfermeira, com a máscara cirúrgica amarrada no rosto, mas ainda não colocada na boca. Estava nervosa, mas confiante, porque faria o seu melhor já que tinham confiado a ela auxiliar Jack na cirurgia.

- Jack!- chamou assim que entrou na ante-sala.

Ele voltou os olhos castanho-esverdeados para ela, e disse num tom profissional. – Coloque as luvas Srta. Austen, e vamos trabalhar!

Continua...


	14. Eu realmente conheço você?

Capítulo 14- Eu realmente conheço você?

- Prontinho Sra. Linus!- disse a enfermeira finalizando o exame de sangue de Juliet.

Ela dobrou o braço onde a enfermeira havia colocado um chumaço de algodão para estancar o sangue e olhou para Sawyer de pé, encostado na parede de azulejos branca, com um olhar preocupado.

- Enfermeira, quando eu posso vir pegar o resultado?- indagou antes que saíssem pela porta de vidro do laboratório.

- Amanhã à tarde!- respondeu a enfermeira, calmamente recolhendo algumas ampolas cheias de sangue.

Sawyer e Juliet deixaram o laboratório. Caminharam pelo corredor do hospital em silêncio até a saída, até que Juliet disse:

- Sawyer sei que está muito preocupado com o resultado desse exame, por causa da sua namorada.

- Não Juliet, eu nem estava pensando nisso.- mentiu.

- Sei que é um bom homem, e que está aqui porque realmente quer me ajudar, porque se importa comigo e com essa criança, mas sei que não me ama e não quero ser a responsável pela sua infelicidade se tiver que deixar sua namorada.

Sawyer parou no meio do corredor e ficou olhando para ela.

- Julie, onde quer chegar?

- Se eu estiver mesmo grávida, vou dizer ao Ben que o filho é dele.

- Não, isso não está certo!- disse ele. – E mesmo que eu fosse maluco em concordar com o que está me dizendo, Ben não vai acreditar em você, digo, há quanto tempo vocês não dormem juntos?

- Sawyer, o Ben pode ser um péssimo marido, mas ainda é meu marido, então não faz tanto tempo assim que dormimos juntos. Ele vai acreditar sim!

- Então existe a possibilidade desse bebê não ser meu filho? È isso que está tentando me dizer?

- Não, não existe essa possibilidade, se eu estiver grávida você é o pai. Quando digo que o Ben irá acreditar, é porque sei que ele bebe tanto que não vai sequer se lembrar de que não dormimos juntos há vários meses.

Sawyer balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Juliet, se você estiver mesmo grávida, eu quero ser o primeiro a saber, não tome nenhuma decisão por mim ou pelas minhas costas. Eu preciso ir, vou passar em casa e depois vou pro restaurante, te ligo amanhã.- ele avisou com seriedade, jamais deixaria que o bêbado do marido de Juliet pusesse as mãos em seu filho. Mas e se ela estivesse mesmo grávida, como contaria isso a Ana-Lucia?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Na sala de cirurgia, Jack já havia dado início à operação da qual dependia a sensibilidade das pernas de John Locke. Se algo desse errado, o professor passaria o resto de seus dias em uma cadeira de rodas. John estava completamente anestesiado, mas em seu subconsciente via imagens de si mesmo paralítico, isso o aterrorizava, preferia morrer naquela mesa de cirurgia a ficar preso pelo resto de seus dias a uma cadeira de rodas.

- Kate preciso do afastador!- pediu Jack durante a cirurgia. Nervosa, ela quase deixou cair o objeto cair no chão, recebendo um olhar zangado de Jack e das outras duas enfermeiras que o auxiliavam.

- Desculpe!- sussurrou.

Jack nem se deu ao trabalho de dizer nada, estava muito concentrado no que fazia. Até aquele momento estava tudo sob controle, o monitor de batimentos cardíacos mostrava que o paciente estava estável, dentro do previsto. Jack só precisava mantê-lo assim até o final da cirurgia que duraria pelo menos umas dez horas.

- Bisturi, Kate!

Dessa vez ela lhe entregou o objeto diligentemente, sem cometer nenhum erro. Jack ficou satisfeito com isso e deu continuidade à cirurgia. Nesse momento realizaria um dos procedimentos mais delicados da operação, o trabalho de restauração da coluna de John Locke.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Obrigada por tudo senhor, eu logo estarei na sede. Até mais!- disse Ana-Lucia ao se despedir do Diretor-Assistente Goodwin à porta de seu apartamento.

Assim que ele saiu, ela sentou no sofá e respirou aliviada, retirando as botas que machucavam-lhe os pés. O diretor havia acreditado na história dela de que estivera a noite toda na casa de uma amiga que passara mal no barzinho depois de algumas cervejas. Entretanto, o alívio que sentia era temporário já que seu nível de estresse estava nas alturas por causa da fuga de Angel, ainda mais com a história que o diretor havia lhe contado de que o diretor do presídio Hayley Falls desconfiava do possível envolvimento dela na fuga do pai de sua filha. Aquilo era loucura demais pra cabeça dela.

- Mamã! Mamã!- gritou Inezita vindo em sua direção, nua e toda molhada, ensopando a casa inteira.

- Inezita!- ela exclamou, tomando a pequena nos braços.

- Inezita vem cá com a titia, terminar o seu banho meu amor!- pediu Libby, com cara de derrota segurando uma toalha colorida com um capuz de orelhas de gatinho.

- Quero tomar banho com a mamãe!- disse a menina, muito tola.

- O seu chefe já foi embora?- indagou Libby ao ver Ana-Lucia sozinha na sala com Inês.

- Já sim!- disse Ana-Lucia com uma cara preocupada.

- E descobriu por que ele passou a noite aqui?

- Já converso com você Libby e te conto tudo.- falou Ana se levantando do sofá com a filha no colo. – Eu agora tenho que dar banho na minha fofinha!

Ela pegou a toalha das mãos de Libby e começou a brincar com Inezita:

- Mamãe vai morder esse bracinho gordinho, essa barriguinha fofinha...

Inezita ria das gracinhas da mãe.

- Yo te amo, mamã!- falou com sua vozinha de criança.

- Mamã te ama tambien, chiquita!

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Chegamos cara, é isso aí!- falou Ben, deixando Jimmy à porta da escola.

O garoto sorriu e abraçou o pai.

- Tchau papai, o senhor vem me buscar depois aqui na escola?

- Eu ainda não sei meu filho, papai tem que trabalhar. Acho que a sua mãe é quem virá!

O menino fez cara de frustração.

- Ah, mas não fique chateado com o papai, amanhã à tarde eu estarei de folga do serviço e nós vamos jogar baseball, eu prometo.

O rosto de Jimmy iluminou-se e ele sorriu para o pai novamente, em seguida entrou correndo pelo portão da escola. Benjamin não bebia desde que Juliet voltara para casa, estava tentando largar o vício do álcool, salvar seu casamento, fazer com que sua esposa o perdoasse por tudo o que já tinha lhe feito; quando sóbrio Benjamin costumava ser um bom marido e excelente pai.

Trabalhava como caixa de um supermercado não muito longe da escola de seu filho, por isso resolveu ir para o trabalho a pé. Caminhava distraído pensando nas coisas que deveria mudar em sua vida quando a imagem de uma mulher vestida impecavelmente chamou sua atenção. Ela era alta, magra, cabelos castanhos escuros compridos e lisos, nariz adunco e olhos profundamente azuis. Sim, era ela, Benjamin a reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

- Danielle!- chamou, num impulso.

A mulher voltou momentaneamente os seus olhos para ele e foi como se o tempo tivesse parado. Ela também o reconheceu, mas seu coração não estava preparado para aquele reencontro e sua única reação foi fugir dali o mais rápido possível.

- Táxi! Táxi!- gritou para o primeiro carro amarelo que passou, levando-a para longe dali.

Benjamin ficou parado no meio da rua, tentando absorver a imagem que tinha acabado de ver.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Ai, mamã! Está doendo!- queixou Inês enquanto Ana-Lucia penteava-lhe os cabelos, arrumando-a para ir à escola.

- Desculpe, cariño.

Libby estava sentada na cama de Inês ao lado de Ana, arrumando os livros da menina na mochila. Ana-Lucia havia acabado de lhe contar tudo o que Goodwin lhe dissera sobre a fuga de Mariner, e sobre o fato de estar sendo acusada pelo diretor do presídio de ter ajudado na fuga dele.

- Mas Ana, isso é um absurdo. Esse homem não pode sair te caluniando assim!- disse Libby, abismada com o que ela lhe contava.

- Pra você ver só, e o pior de tudo é que quem saiu com essa primeiramente, alimentando as idéias do diretor do presídio foi o Marshall.

- Eu não acredito! O seu parceiro?

- Ele mesmo, ah mas se eu pego aquele desgraçado!- Ana bradou.

Inês queixou-se ao ouvir o desabafo da mãe: - Mamã, não diga palavras feias!

- Oh querida, desculpe! Por que não senta lá na cozinha e toma o seu cereal, hã? A mamãe já colocou na mesa. – falou Ana, arrumando uma fita vermelha de bolinhas brancas nos cabelos de Inês.

- Tá bom!- respondeu a menina, levantando da cama e correndo saltitante para a sala. – Vem, Sabe-Tudo!- o gato a seguiu obediente.

Ana-Lucia e Libby continuaram a conversa enquanto Ana arrumava o quarto da filha rapidamente, recolhendo a toalha molhada de cima da cama e outros apetrechos.

- Mas sabe o que está me intrigando?- perguntou Libby.

- O quê?

- Da onde o seu parceiro tirou essa idéia de que você é culpada de alguma coisa? Digo, por que ele está fazendo essas acusações contra você?

- Por causa do caso que estou investigando atualmente.

- Que caso?

- O de um golpista, que por acaso estou namorando.- respondeu Ana, temerosa pela reação de Libby aquela revelação.

- Quê?- exclamou Libby, estupefata. – Ana, eu não acredito que esse homem com quem está saindo é um golpista? Você enlouqueceu?

- Sim, eu enlouqueci!- admitiu Ana.

- E de novo não é? Você está agindo como quando se apaixonou pelo Angel, totalmente irresponsável ficando grávida de um traficante.

- Mas eu não sabia que ele era um traficante.- justificou-se Ana-Lucia.

- Mas quando descobriu isso não fez diferença no começo, né? Você estava apaixonada e era tudo o que te importava naquele momento. Ana, você não vê, está cometendo os mesmos erros outra vez? Eu espero sinceramente que não tenha engravidado desse golpista!

- Libby, as coisas são diferentes agora, o Sawyer não é como o Angel, eu sinto isso, e também acho que ele não é um golpista. Durante o tempo em que estivemos juntos, não descobri nada de errado sobre ele, e olha que eu investiguei, de verdade!

Libby deu um suspiro resignado:

- Ai amiga, o que fazer com esse seu coração destrambelhado? E agora? O que pretende fazer, vai continuar vendo esse homem mesmo com essa história de acusação no seu nome?

- Eu vou sim Libby, e hoje mesmo entro com o pedido de anulação das acusações contra o Sawyer, já que pra mim está mais do que provado que ele não é nenhum golpista.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Jack não parava de suar apesar do potente ar-condicionado da sala de cirurgia. Operações como aquela eram muito desgastantes e em seu íntimo ele pedia para que tudo terminasse logo e desse certo no final. Ele estava muito feliz em ter Kate ali ao seu lado, isso lhe dava forças para seguir adiante com o procedimento, e esperanças de que John Locke sairia daquela mesa de cirurgia com a sensibilidade devolvida às suas pernas.

Entretanto, algo com o qual Jack não contava aconteceu. Simplesmente a estabilidade do paciente começou a se modificar, os batimentos cardíacos aumentaram o ritmo assustadoramente, e Locke entrou em colapso.

- Jack, o que está acontecendo?- indagou Kate, assustada.

- Doutor Shephard, ele está entrando em choque!- disse a outra enfermeira.

- Eu preciso de uma seringa agora!- Jack ordenou a Kate que parecia paralisada a sua frente. – Kate, uma seringa!- ele insistiu. – Não, por favor!- disse consigo mesmo. – Agora não...Kate, droga, onde está a seringa?

- Aqui está a seringa!- Kate disse finalmente, acordando de seu transe momentâneo. Ficara assim porque nunca tinha passado por uma experiência tão intensa quanto aquela, nunca vira alguém realmente por um fio.

Jack pegou a seringa das mãos dela e realizou o procedimento de sucção dos líquidos que se acumulavam, mas infelizmente isso não adiantou para reestabilizar o paciente, e a pressão de Locke começou a cair ainda mais, chegando a um ponto crítico.

- Doutor Shephard, desse jeito vamos perdê-lo!- falou uma das enfermeiras quando ouviu o monitor cardíaco apitar, avisando o perigo iminente.

- Rápido, o desfibrilador!- ordenou Jack.

A outra enfermeira correu e trouxe o aparelho. Jack olhou para Kate, e ordenou:

- Kate, código azul, chame ajuda!

Kate pegou o comunicador da sala de cirurgia e falou, nervosa:

- Código azul na ala cirúrgica, o Dr. Shephard precisa de ajuda!

Não passou nem dois minutos e dois enfermeiros entraram, seguidos pelo Dr. Cristian Shephard.

- Carregado Dr.- avisou a enfermeira.

- Então vamos lá, 1,2, 3!- o desfibrilador foi acionado.

Mas Locke não retornou.

- Vamos Locke, vamos meu amigo!- bradou Cristian.

- Ligado?- indagou Jack pela segunda vez.

- Ligado!- confirmou Kate.

- 1, 2, 3!- disse Jack acionando o desfibrilador mais uma vez.

Sinais de estabilidade foram observados no monitor cardíaco.

- Dr. Shephard, o paciente está voltando!- disse um enfermeiro.

Kate não conseguiu conter um sorriso. Jack olhou para Cristian, que disse:

- Por enquanto isso é tudo, filho!

- Não, eu vou terminar a cirurgia, pai!- respondeu Jack, com determinação.

- Sabe que não pode, ou o Locke vai morrer!

- Não me diga o que eu não posso fazer!- bradou Jack, nervoso.

- Digo sim!- protestou Cristian. Você não vai continuar com essa cirurgia agora. Eu ainda sou o diretor desse hospital, por isso digo que a cirurgia será interrompida devido à complicações.

Jack fez uma expressão zangada para o pai e não disse mais nada. Tirou as luvas e a máscara cirúrgica e jogou sobre a bandeja de instrumentos, deixando a sala. Kate quis ir atrás dele, mas sabia que deveria esperar uma ordem direta de Cristian para deixar a sala de cirurgia. Permaneceu lá até que tudo estivesse bem, e depois foi atrás de Jack em seu consultório. Encontrou-o sentado no sofá, com a cabeça entre as mãos. Sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Jack?

Ele olhou para ela com um semblante derrotado:

- Eu o tinha Kate, em minhas mãos, estava dando tudo certo e agora ele não vai voltar a andar por minha culpa.

- Não, não é sua culpa! Você fez o melhor, eu estava lá, vi tudo!

Jack parou de olhar para ela.

- Jack, olha pra mim, você é um excelente médico, pode operá-lo uma outra vez, quando ele estiver pronto, por ora, o seu pai tem razão!

- O meu pai tem razão?- Jack odiava quando lhe diziam que o pai tinha razão mesmo que fosse verdade.

- Sim Jack, ele tem.- repetiu Kate.

Jack voltou a olhar para ela e Kate o acolheu em seus braços. Beijaram-se. Nesse momento, Cristian entrou no consultório de Jack e os pegou aos beijos.

- Jack?- indagou, surpreso.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando Ana-Lucia adentrou a sede do FBI de Los Angeles, todos os olhos se voltaram para ela, a essa altura já sabiam da fuga de Mariner e a fofoca já corria solta na repartição. Ana-Lucia tentou não se importar com isso, tinha coisas mais importantes a resolver, como acertar suas contas com Edward Marshall.

Entrou na sala que dividia com ele e o encontrou lendo o jornal. Na primeira página estava estampado o retrato de Angel Mariner e os dois homens que fugiram com ele do presídio, embaixo da manchete sensacionalista que Marshall fez questão de ler para Ana-Lucia assim que a viu:

- O ex-traficante Angel Mariner e mais dois bandidos perigosos fugiram ontem da penitenciária de Hayley Falls...

Ela ignorou a leitura dele, dizendo:

- Bom dia, Marshall!

- Cortez, eu nem tinha visto você entrar!- mentiu, se levantando da cadeira e pousando o jornal sobre a mesa. – Por onde andou essa noite? Te liguei um monte de vezes, fiquei preocupado com você já que o Mariner escapou da prisão...

Marshall não conseguiu terminar de falar porque Ana-Lucia o imprensou na parede, com toda a força, apertando sua garganta.

- Vou deixar uma coisa bem clara pra você, parceiro! Se me caluniar outra vez para o diretor do presídio ou quem quer que seja, vai se arrepender, me entendeu?

Ele tinha os olhos azuis arregalados, olhando para ela, nervoso. Ana-Lucia continuou:

- E se por causa do que você disse ontem, alguma medida jurídica for tomada contra mim, vou fazer você perder a sua carreira, te persigo até no inferno!

- Tudo bem, eu já entendi...- disse Marshall com a voz abafada devido à mão dela que lhe apertava a garganta.

Ana-Lucia o soltou e se dirigiu ao armário onde ficavam os arquivos dos casos, pediria hoje mesmo o fechamento das acusações contra James Sawyer.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Aquele era um dos raros dias em que Sawyer não se atrasara para o trabalho. Depois de se despedir de Juliet no hospital, passou em casa tomou um banho e resolveu ir mais cedo para o restaurante, adiantaria as coisas para ver se conseguia largar do trabalho antes do anoitecer, pensava em levar Ana-Lucia ao cinema.

Riu de si mesmo, tentando se lembrar de quando tinha virado um tolo romântico. Pensava nisso quando passou em frente a uma joalheria com sua moto. Passava por essa mesma joalheria todos os dias a caminho do trabalho, mas nunca parara, jamais pensara em comprar jóias para mulher alguma. Geralmente era ele quem recebia presentes, quando aplicava os golpes. Sentiu um súbito desejo de parar e dar uma olhada. E foi o que fez. Estacionou a moto na calçada e entrou, um pouco acanhado. Uma simpática mulher alta, de olhos azuis veio atendê-lo assim que o viu.

- Bom dia meciê, em que posso ajudá-lo?

Sawyer deu um sorriso: - Pra falar a verdade moça, nem sei porque estou aqui, só senti vontade de entrar.

A mulher sorriu de volta para ele: - Está apaixonado?

- Como?

- Perguntei isso porque a maioria dos homens que vem até aqui e me dizem que não sabem porque entraram, na verdade não querem admitir a si mesmos que entraram pensando em comprar alguma coisa para uma mulher especial.

- Acho que você acertou!- respondeu Sawyer, sorrindo outra vez.

- Tem idéia do que deseja?

- Na verdade, tenho sim. Eu gostaria de ver os anéis de compromisso.

- Hum, boa escolha!- disse a mulher. – Me acompanhe então!

Sawyer a seguiu até uma bela vitrine de anéis, de todos os tipos e preços.

- Há quanto tempo a conhece?

- Há pouco mais de um mês.

- Um mês? Então ela deve ser muito especial mesmo!

- Sim, ela é!- falou Sawyer. – O problema sou eu não ter grana para comprar um anel à altura do que ela merece.

- A falta de dinheiro é mesmo um problema, mas eu creio que posso ajudá-lo mon cherry!

- Ah é moça, e como?

A mulher abriu uma gaveta extra na vitrine e retirou de lá um delicado anel, prateado, com um pequeno diamante em forma de uma gota reluzente.

- Esse é o orvalho da manhã!- disse a ele. – È uma jóia simples, porém muito especial. Consegue imaginá-la no dedo de sua amada?

Sawyer suspirou, segurando o anel que ela lhe estendia.

- È perfeito! Exatamente o que eu imaginei! Mas deve custar muito caro!

- Acho que podemos chegar a um acordo, meciê tem cartão de crédito? Posso parcelar de quantas vezes quiser.

Os olhos de Sawyer brilharam, e ele disse, satisfeito:

- Madame, acho que estamos nos entendendo, como é mesmo o seu nome?

- Danielle Rosseau.- ela respondeu.

xxxxxxxxx

- Obrigada por ter vindo tão rápido Sr. Lewis, o senhor não sabe como essa piscina me causa dor de cabeça.- dizia a diretora da escola primária onde Inês estudava.

- Não há de que Sra. Baxter, nós da companhia é que ficamos felizes em ajudar.

- E vai ser muito bom que esse vazamento seja concertado logo porque as crianças reclamam muito quando cancelamos o dia da piscina.

- Oh sim, claro, eu adoro crianças.

- O Senhor tem filhos, senhor Lewis?

- Ah sim, eu tenho uma garotinha de quatro anos.

- Que adorável. Venha, a piscina é por aqui.

Os dois caminharam pelo extenso jardim até a piscina, passando pelo playground onde as crianças brincavam.

- Aqui está, fique à vontade. Quando o senhor terminar é só ir até a minha sala para receber o pagamento.

- Obrigado Diretora Baxter, tenha um bom dia.

- Você também, Sr. Lewis.

Ele começou a preparar o equipamento da piscina quando duas garotinhas correndo para longe do playground lhe chamaram a atenção.

- Você não me pega Alyssa!- gritou Inezita, correndo da amiga.

- Eu pego sim.- respondeu Alyssa, tropeçando nos próprios cadarços.

Inezita corria tão distraída que não reparou que ia esbarrar num homem, quando ela colidiu com ele, o homem a segurou.

- Oi, Inezita.- disse com a voz doce fitando os olhos verdes vivos da menina, tanto quanto os seus próprios olhos.

A menina se afastou do estranho, um pouco desconfiada. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e indagou:

- Quem é o senhor?

O homem deu um belo sorriso a ela:

- Eu sou um amigo da sua mamãe! Pode entregar isso pra ela?- o homem estendeu à Inês um pingente dourado, em formato de um coração, com palavras gravadas na superfície.

Inezita deu de ombros, pegou o pingente das mãos do estranho e enfiou no bolsinho da frente da jardineira vermelha. Sorriu para o homem e correu para perto de Alyssa. Libby apareceu no playground e disse, com as mãos na cintura:

- Crianças, o recreio terminou, hora de voltar para a sala.

As crianças puseram-se a correr para suas salas, e logo o playground ficou completamente vazio. Libby ficou observando o homem que limpava a piscina, nunca o tinha visto lá, mas estranhamente ele lhe pareceu familiar.

- Betsy, quem é aquele homem que está cuidando da piscina?- indagou à inspetora que passava por ela no corredor.

- Ah, a Diretora Baxter o contratou para resolver o problema do lodo na piscina!

- Sim, claro.- disse Libby.

- Tia Libby, tia Libby, o Lance tirou o hamster da gaiola, disse que vai matar ele!- choramingou Inês à porta de sua sala.

- Não vai não querida, eu vou falar com ele.- tranqüilizou Libby, adentrando a sala e fechando a porta atrás de si!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sentado em frente à mesa de seu pai na diretoria do hospital, Jack sentia-se outra vez como um menino que acabara de fazer uma travessura e agora tinha que se entender com o pai. Cristian olhou para o filho com o semblante muito sério, puxou sua cadeira e sentou-se iniciando o seu discurso. Kate esperava aflita do lado de fora pelo resultado da conversa dos dois, temia muito em ser demitida por ter sido pega beijando Jack em seu consultório. Não resistiu e colou seu ouvido à porta no intuito de ouvir alguma coisa.

- Sinceramente Jack, eu esperava esse tipo de comportamento do Kane, mas não de você. O que está acontecendo aqui? Acabou de fazer uma cirurgia complicadíssima em um paciente que por acaso é meu grande amigo. A cirurgia dá errado e você corre pro seu consultório pra beijar a enfermeira que mal começou a trabalhar conosco?

- Pai, por favor, não me venha com essa hipocrisia. Paquerar enfermeiras é o de menos, Kane está cansado de fazer isso e você nunca o puniu.

- Mas o Kane não é meu filho, além disso, nunca o peguei dentro de seu consultório aos beijos com uma enfermeira. Sinceramente Jack, seu comportamento é vergonhoso e anti-profissional. O que prometeu à moça para fazê-la se expor assim? A Srta. Austen me parece uma pessoa séria e é só por isso que não vou demiti-la.

- Não pai.- retorquiu Jack. – O senhor não teria o direito de demiti-la de maneira alguma, a Kate está aqui porque foi contratada pela associação médica e não pelo senhor, e digo mais, não estávamos nos beijando no consultório porque a seduzi dentro do hospital com falsas promessas.

Cristian ergueu uma sobrancelha. Jack continuou:

- Estávamos nos beijando em meu consultório porque temos um relacionamento há algum tempo. Kate e eu estamos namorando desde que pedi o divórcio a Sarah, nos conhecemos na noite em que peguei minha esposa com outro.

- O quê? Então foi por isso que pediu o divórcio a Sarah?

- Sim pai, mas não quero falar sobre isso, então nem comece, e, por favor, não diga nada a mamãe, prefiro que ela continue pensando que pedi o divórcio devido a desentendimentos irreconciliáveis.

Depois de ouvir essa confissão de Jack, Cristian desistiu de brigar com ele por causa de Kate, e disse: - Certo, então o fato da Kate estar trabalhando aqui e vocês serem namorados não passou de uma mera coincidência?

- Ou destino.- completou Jack. – Bom, mas eu acho que a essa altura não importa, eu e a Kate estamos muito apaixonados e eu só estava esperando a oportunidade certa para apresentá-la como minha namorada oficialmente para a família.

- Você quer uma oportunidade?- indagou Cristian. – Pois eu tenho uma, o jantar de aniversário da sua irmã na semana que vem.

Jack sorriu: - È mesmo pai, eu tinha me esquecido disso. Levarei a Kate nesse jantar e a apresentarei para todos.

- Muito bem Jack, então estamos entendidos. Fico feliz que não tenha se deixado abater pela traição de Sarah e seguido com sua vida. Kate é uma boa moça, eu gosto dela. Mas agora vamos nos concentrar no trabalho, que é a parte mais difícil. Hellen está nos esperando na recepção para saber notícias de Locke, então é melhor irmos logo.

- Sim.- assentiu Jack.

Do lado de fora, Kate encostava seu ouvido cada vez mais perto da porta, tentando entender o que Cristian e Jack diziam quando foi flagrada por Kane.

- Sua mãe não te ensinou que é muito feio escutar atrás da porta, Srta. Austen?

Embaraçada, Kate não soube o que dizer. Nesse momento, Cristian abriu a porta da sala da diretoria e saiu de lá seguido por Jack.

- Dr. Shephard, eu posso falar com o senhor?- indagou Kane a Cristian.

- Agora não Kane, eu tenho um assunto muito importante a tratar agora, falamos depois.

- Tudo bem. Como vai Jack?

- Eu estou ótimo.- respondeu Jack, instintivamente colocando o braço na cintura de Kate.

- Então tá. Depois falamos Dr. Shephard.- disse Kane, caminhando para o outro lado do corredor.

Kate indagou a Jack com um olhar o resultado da conversa, enquanto Cristian falava com uma enfermeira no corredor e assinava um prontuário.

- Está tudo bem.- Jack cochichou.

Feliz, Kate o abraçou e Jack correspondeu. Cristian voltou seus olhos para os dois e ao vê-los abraçados, pigarreou chamando-lhes a atenção. Jack e Kate se soltaram, envergonhados.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Concluindo, o Sr. James Sawyer não possui nenhuma ligação com o presente caso narrado pela Sra. Cassidy Philips, investigado a fundo por essa agente que voz fala. Portanto, por falta de provas solicito à corte do FBI que arquive as acusações contra o Sr. Sawyer, tendo em vista a investigação federal e o fato do mesmo não possuir antecedentes criminais relevantes e blá, blá, blá...

O Diretor-Assistente Goodwin lia atentamente a petição de Ana-Lucia para o arquivamento das acusações contra Sawyer. Sentada em uma cadeira de frente para a mesa dele, ela se remexia inquieta, ansiosa por sua resposta. Assim que terminou de ler, Goodwin tirou os óculos de leitura e encarou Ana-Lucia.

- Bem Agente Cortez, eu creio que essa petição é conclusiva, certo? Você já esgotou todas as possibilidades de encontrar provas que possam incriminar o Sr. Sawyer?

- Absolutamente.- ela respondeu com franqueza.

- Então, não me resta alternativa senão assinar sua petição. Mas lembro a você que caso haja necessidade do arquivo ser reaberto, continuará ligada a esse caso e terá que reinvestigá-lo. Fui claro?

- Sim diretor-assistente, o senhor foi transparente como a água.

- Pois bem.- ele disse, assinando seu nome na petição. – Vou repassar esse documento para o resto da Côrte e lhe asseguro que em uma ou duas semanas todas as acusações contra o Sr. Sawyer serão retiradas, porém se a Sra. Philips quiser recorrer da decisão apresentando alguma prova para nós teremos que reabrir o caso, esteja preparada para isso.

- Sim, senhor.- Ana respondeu, contendo sua felicidade por saber que logo Sawyer estaria livre de todas as acusações.

- Só mais uma coisa, Ana-Lucia.

- Sim?

- Por acaso não existe nenhum tipo de interesse pessoal de sua parte na retirada dessas acusações contra o Sr. Sawyer? Pergunto isso porque fiquei encucado com o que Marshall me disse.

- Não senhor. –ela respondeu com firmeza. – Eu apenas não gosto de injustiças. Vou indo, quero passar no presídio de Hayley Falls para depor sobre a fuga de Angel Mariner.

- Sim, você tem que ir pra lá o mais rápido possível e colaborar com tudo o que eles pedirem, assim o diretor do presídio jamais poderá formalizar qualquer acusação contra você.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- O Professor Locke se operou hoje, mas infelizmente ainda não tenho notícias sobre o resultado da cirurgia. Mesmo assim, o último trabalho que ele passou na turma ainda está valendo nota para a prova e deve ser entregue a mim até o final da semana.- dizia o professor Santoro na sala de aula.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh.- fizeram os alunos.

Paulo ignorou as queixas. Boone levantou a mão.

- Sim Sr. Carlyle, pode falar.

- Professor, o senhor sabe se a partir de amanhã já podemos visitar o Prof. Locke no hospital?

- Ihhhhhhhhhhhhh- fizeram alguns, gracejando com a preocupação de Boone.

- Vocês são uns insensíveis!- ele reclamou. – O professor está lá, muito mal no hospital e vocês ainda ficam debochando.

- Eu não sei sobre visitas ainda Boone, mas assim que souber de algo, eu te aviso.- respondeu Paulo educadamente.

O sinal tocou, os alunos alvoroçados começaram a guardar suas coisas para deixar a sala. Enquanto se arrumavam, o professor falou:

- Gente, não esqueçam, quero as redações sobre a ilha deserta até o final dessa semana.

- Meninas, eu andei pensando sobre aquele assunto que conversei com vocês lá em casa.- disse Claire a Shannon e Nikki.

- Que assunto?- indagou Nikki, distraída, observando o professor Santoro organizar suas coisas para ir embora.

- O do Charlie!- disse Claire, irritada com o esquecimento de Nikki.

- Tá legal, e o que você decidiu oficialmente, prima?- perguntou Shannon.

- Que eu vou apresentar o Charlie aos meus pais no meu jantar de aniversário e dizer que ele é o pai do meu filho.

- Claire, você vai fazer isso mesmo?- espantou-se Shannon.

- Claire vai fazer o quê?- questionou Boone, se intrometendo na conversa.

- Ai Boone, você é um enxerido!- reclamou Claire.

- Até mais gente!- disse Paulo, pronto para deixar a sala.

Nikki não resistiu e o chamou:

- Professor? Estou com uma dúvida naquela parte sobre o estilo de vida dos Espartanos, será que você poderia me dar uma luz?

Paulo olhou no relógio:- Hum, é claro Nicole, eu ainda tenho quinze minutos antes do almoço. Vamos lá na sala dos professores.

Nikki sorriu e disse aos seus amigos: - Pessoal, não precisam me esperar, eu pego o metrô.

Boone, Shannon e Claire se entreolharam balançando a cabeça negativamente.

xxxxxxxxxx

- Sim, especificamente qual é a sua dúvida, Nicole?- perguntou Paulo enchendo um copo com água mineral no bebedouro da sala dos professores.

- Bem, não consigo entender muito sobre qual o papel da mulher na sociedade espartana, diferia muito do da mulher ateniense?

- Ah sim, tinham algumas diferenças.- respondeu Paulo, puxando uma cadeira ao lado dela na mesa. – As mulheres atenienses eram prendadas, suas atividades consistiam em...

Enquanto ele falava, Nikki o admirava incansavelmente. Não ouvia uma palavra do que ele dizia, só conseguia olhar para sua boca e seus olhos pequenos, os cabelos negros e lisos caindo sob a tez.

- Nicole, você está me ouvindo?- ele indagou a certa altura, percebendo que ela parecia distraída com algo.

Mas Nikki não respondeu, hipnotizada pelo olhar dele, ela não se conteve e tirou-lhe os óculos de grau do rosto e aproximou seus lábios dos dele, beijando-o ternamente.

**- **Paulo, eu preciso falar com você, será que poderíamos...- começou a dizer Sarah ao adentrar a sala dos professores, porém a cena que viu lá dentro a deixou petrificada, impedindo-a de continuar a falar.

Paulo e Nikki afastaram-se assustados com a entrada repentina de Sarah.

- Mas o que você pensa que está fazendo?- ela bradou. – Beijando uma aluna dentro da sala dos professores?

Ele não sabia o que dizer estava morrendo de vergonha, Nikki também estava muito embaraçada.

- E quanto a você menina? O que estava pensando?- indagou Sarah a Nikki.

A estudante ergueu a cabeça confiante para Sarah, e respondeu num tom malcriado: - Não é da sua conta, nem é minha professora!

E dizendo isso, ela pegou seus livros e saiu rapidamente da sala dos professores. Sarah ficou encarando Paulo:

- O que você tem na cabeça? Ela é menor de idade, se o conselho pega você fazendo uma coisa dessas...

- Cala a boca, Sarah!- ele disse, nervoso. Recolheu suas coisas e se encaminhou para a porta.

- Paulo, aonde você vai? Eu preciso falar com você!

- Me esquece!- ele respondeu, deixando a sala.

xxxxxxxxx

- Quer dizer então que não tem mais jeito, meu marido vai ficar paralítico para sempre?- indagou Hellen com o rosto cheio de lágrimas diante de Jack e Cristian.

- Sim Hellen, sei que essa é uma notícia terrível, mas é verdade!

Cristian pigarreou:

- Hellen, na verdade, o que o Jack está querendo dizer é que mesmo se fizermos uma nova cirurgia no John as chances dele voltar a andar são muito baixas, mas não significa que não existam. Vamos dar tempo ao tempo, quem sabe possamos submetê-lo a uma nova cirurgia, nesse momento os riscos dele sofrer uma parada cardíaca como a que teve hoje são muito grandes.

Hellen assentiu com a cabeça e enxugou as lágrimas.

- Pelo menos ele está vivo, e eu dou graças a Deus por isso. Será que eu posso vê-lo?

- Sim, é claro. Ele já foi levado para o quarto, pode ir. Estarei lá em dois minutos.

Assim que ela saiu, Cristian fez a Jack uma expressão zangada:

- Já disse a você que deve melhorar essa sua psicologia com as pessoas.

- Pai, o senhor sabe que eu não gosto de dar aos outros falsas esperanças!

- Falsas ou não, são esperanças, você tem muito o que aprender ainda meu filho, espero que alguém como a Kate possa te ensinar alguma coisa já que Sarah não conseguiu.

xxxxxxxxxx

- Sawyer, telefone pra você lá no escritório do chefe!- avisou Henrique entrando na cozinha da Escotilha de repente, enquanto Sawyer preparava uma massa com o rolo de macarrão.

- Telefone no escritório do chefe? Quem é já? A minha namorada não deve ser, ela não tem o telefone de lá.

- E não é mesmo, é o seu primo do Texas, parece que a sua tia Marylu está muito doente, pelo menos foi o que o chefe disse.

- Primo? Tia Marylu?- questionou Sawyer erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Henrique, eu vou atender, continua abrindo a massa pra mim pra ela não murchar.

Ele entrou no escritório de Hurley e o encontrou de saída.

- Dude, tô indo fazer a minha aposta do dia, volto logo!

- Ok, chefe.- respondeu Sawyer pegando o telefone assim que Hurley deixou o escritório. – Alô, quem fala?

- E aí, amigo Sawyer? Quanto tempo não?

- Picket? Ora, eu já deveria saber que era você. Não tenho nenhum primo no Texas e nenhuma tia chamada Marylu, minha família é do Tenessee. O que você quer?

- O que eu quero? Sawyer, isso é pergunta que se faça? Nós temos um acordo se lembra? Você deveria estar seduzindo a bela coreana esposa do milionário para depois depenar o idiota do marido dela, mas pelo que eu andei observando você não está fazendo nada disso, ao contrário, anda é pra cima e pra baixo com uma mina que não é de ouro, como um cãozinho na coleira. Ou será que ela tem um marido mais rico que a coreana e você está tentando me passar a perna?

- Não seja estúpido, minha namorada é bancária, não tem grandes posses, e já que tocou no assunto, pode parar de me seguir porque eu não estou interessado mais na grana do coreano. Quero ser honesto pra variar, ganhar a vida com o suor do meu trabalho.

- Ah Sawyer, lá vem você com esse papo de honestidade, homem! Ser honesto não vai te ajudar em nada e você é capaz de ainda apodrecer em alguma cadeia por causa disso.

- Vou apodrecer numa cadeia se continuar aplicando golpes, é muito arriscado, da última vez pensei que estava tudo acabado pra mim, achei mesmo que a Cassidy fosse me denunciar, mas já que ela não o fez tomo isso como um sinal de que tenho de mudar de vida.

- Você fala isso porque está apaixonado por essa garota com quem está saindo, mas te digo uma coisa Sawyer, não confie tanto nela assim porque as mulheres tem sempre algo a esconder e você ainda vai acabar se dando muito mal.

- Não dou a mínima pra você Picket, e aquele dinheiro que estou te devendo, não se preocupe que pagarei no mês que vem. Agora vê se me esquece e some da minha vida, aplicar golpes nunca mais.

xxxxxxxxx

O interrogatório com o diretor do presídio durou mais de uma hora e Ana-Lucia já estava irritada com as perguntas de Joel Macklough, até que ele finalmente a liberou. Estava cansada, reviver tudo aquilo outra vez mesmo que com palavras mexera com ela, por isso estava se sentindo muito fragilizada e preocupada também porque enquanto Angel estivesse solto, sabia que ela e sua filha não estariam seguras.

Deixou o presídio por volta da hora do almoço e foi direto para a escola buscar Inês. Ao chegar lá encontrou Libby sentada no jardim da escola com Inês em seus joelhos.

- Mamã! Mamã!- gritou Inês assim que a viu, correndo para os seus braços.

- Pequenininha da mamãe! Coisa rica!

Inês encheu o rosto da mãe de beijinhos e apertou as perninhas ao redor do corpo dela. Ana-Lucia a apoiou de lado, na cintura e se aproximou de Libby.

- Oi amiga!

- Oi querida, como foi?- indagou Libby pegando a mão dela com carinho.

- Você deve imaginar, tão difícil ficar me lembrando de tudo aquilo, revivendo aquelas coisas...- ela sentou-se no banco de concreto ao lado de Libby, sentando Inês em seu colo. A menina aconchegou a cabecinha no seio da mãe e pôs-se a brincar com algo que tirou do bolsinho da jardineira.

- Baby, o que é isso?- Ana-Lucia perguntou, puxando o objeto brilhante das mãos da garotinha.

- È um coração!- ela respondeu espontaneamente.

Os olhos de Ana-Lucia se alargaram e as batidas de seu coração se aceleraram.

- Querida, onde achou isso? Quem deu isso pra você?- perguntou, nervosa.

- O que foi Ana?- questionou Libby vendo a mudança de semblante da amiga.

Ana-Lucia não respondeu, apenas leu em pensamento os dizeres gravados no pingente de ouro em formato de coração: " Angel e Ana para todo siempre!" Dios, no creo!

- O que é isso Ana? O que está acontecendo?- insistiu Libby.

- Inezita, quem te deu isso?

- Foi o seu amigo mamãe, ele me disse, entrega isso pra sua mamãe!

- Meu amigo? Onde você o viu?- ela ficava cada vez mais nervosa.

- O seu amigo mamãe, ele me entregou isso hoje, na hora do recreio, ele tava limpando a piscina.

- Como ele era cariño, fala pra mamãe, fala!

- Hum, ele era assim bem alto!- a menina fez um gesto com as mãos. A essa altura, Libby também já estava apreensiva. – E bonito, mas não era mais bonito que o Sawyer não, só que os olhos dele eram assim grandes e verdes como os meus.

- Eu vou ligar pro FBI agora!- disse Ana-Lucia, tremendo. Levantou-se do banco e saiu correndo com a filha no colo, apertando-a junto de si como se ela pudesse escapar por entre seus dedos.

- Ana, espera, eu vou com você!- falou Libby, correndo para alcançá-la.

xxxxxxxxxx

- E então, como a Sra. Locke reagiu?- perguntou Kate quando ela e Jack entraram no carro para irem almoçar.

- Ela ficou desnorteada, como era de se esperar numa situação dessas, mas está esperançosa sobre uma nova cirurgia.

- E essa possibilidade existe? De você conseguir fazê-lo voltar a andar com uma nova cirurgia?

- Eu não sei Kate, acho difícil, a coluna dele foi esmagada, mas o meu pai não pensa assim, vejamos como as coisas vão ficar mais pra frente.

Ele deu a partida no carro e saiu.

- Onde vamos comer?

- Por que não vamos até a Escotilha? Eu gosto da comida do meu primo.

Jack sorriu.

- Tudo bem, depois de uma cirurgia dessas preciso mesmo comer uma boa comida.

O celular de Kate vibrou em sua bolsa e ela retirou o aparelho de dentro, atendeu sem se preocupar em olhar o número no visor.

- Alô?

- Kate?

- Sim, sou eu.

- Se você pensa que ele te ama e vai ficar com você, está muito enganada, tome cuidado com ele, você não o conhece!- disse uma voz feminina abafada do outro lado da linha.

Kate fez uma expressão confusa no rosto, Jack notou e indagou:

- Kate, o que houve?

Continua...


	15. Intrigas

Capítulo 15- Intrigas

Kate pensou duas vezes se contava a Jack sobre o estranho telefonema que recebera, mas acabou optando por não dizer nada. Sorriu e disfarçou:

- Engano, um sujeito perguntando à esposa se já tinha acabado o leite.

- Acontece!- disse Jack voltando sua atenção para o trânsito.

Ela, no entanto, ficou bastante encucada com as palavras ditas ao telefone, quem seria aquela mulher e o que quis dizer com aquilo? Seria a ex-esposa de Jack infernizando suas vidas outra vez? Provavelmente. Por isso mesmo resolveu ignorar o acontecimento, não valia a pena dar a Sarah motivos para achar que Kate se sentia insegura em relação a Jack, pois não sentia. Estavam muito bem e era só o que importava para ela.

Virou para o lado e enterrou a cabeça no pescoço de Jack, cheirando-o, o gesto carinhoso enviou um arrepio gostoso pela espinha dele, que sorriu dizendo:

- Hey, eu estou dirigindo, não posso me distrair! E só o fato de você estar aqui ao meu lado já é uma boa distração.

Kate riu dele e escorou a cabeça confortavelmente no acento do carro.

- Então não vou mais distrair você, quero chegar logo, estou faminta.

xxxxxxxxxx

- Você tem certeza?- indagou o diretor-assistente Goodwin a Ana-Lucia que estava completamente transtornada em seu escritório com a filha nos braços. Ele segurava nas mãos o pingente que o misterioso homem entregara à Inês na escola.

- È claro que eu tenho certeza!- ela bradou, apertando ainda mais a filha junto de si.

- Ai mamã!- Inês queixou-se do abraço excessivamente apertado, e Ana-Lucia sentou a pequena na mesa de Goodwin. A menina começou a brincar com o peso de papel que estava sob a mesa.

- E se ele teve coragem de aparecer assim na escola da minha filha, Diretor, é porque está muito seguro de que não irão pegá-lo.

- Tudo bem, eu concordo com você, mas, porque ele não levou a Inês quando teve a chance?

- Porque ele quer me assustar, eu o conheço muito bem, irá levá-la quando achar que deve e eu jamais permitirei isso, nem que eu tenha de matá-lo!

- Ana-Lucia querida.- ele tocou os ombros dela gentilmente. – Isso não será preciso, tomaremos todas as medidas para que você e Inês estejam protegidas. A partir de hoje colocarei dois agentes vigiando a sua casa 24 horas.

- Está certo Diretor, mas saiba que eu tomarei as minhas próprias providências!- ela olhou para Inês destruindo o peso de papel. – Hija, não mexa nisso!

- Mas é bonitinho!

- Deixa isso!- Ana-Lucia repetiu.

- Não se preocupe Ana!- falou Goodwin. – Hey boneca, você gostou disso, hã? Quer ficar pra você?

- Não Diretor, não precisa dar isso a ela.

- Mas eu quero.- ele insistiu. – Pode ficar pra você querida!

Inês sorriu, radiante, e falou:

- Obrigada. Agora eu vou cantar uma música pra você!

- Uma música?

- Inezita nós já vamos almoçar e depois você vai ficar com a avuela!- disse Ana em tom imperativo.

- Ah, deixe ela cantar!- disse Goodwin, sorrindo.

- "Jeremiah was a bullfrog..."( Jeremias era um sapo boi...)- cantarolou Inês para o deleite de Goodwin.

Ana-Lucia sorriu: - Tá bom hija(filha), já chega, vamos!

Ela a pegou no colo novamente e já ia deixando a sala quando Goodwin falou: - Você sabe Ana que se quiser que eu cuide da sua segurança pessoalmente eu o farei, basta você pedir.

- Não será necessário Diretor, mas obrigada. E guarde o pingente como prova de que Angel está me perseguindo.

xxxxxxxxxx

- Droga!- reclamou Sawyer quando o filé que estava assando quase passou do ponto.

Letty entrou na cozinha com vários pratos sujos e os despejou na pia com cara de poucos amigos. Sawyer disse a ela:

- Sabe, eu realmente fico pensando porque você me odeia tanto Letícia!

- Você é muito cínico Sawyer! Mas saiba que não é digno nem do meu ódio porque não estou mais interessada em você, arranjei um homem de verdade.

- Ah é? E o que ele faz? Luta boxe ou algo do tipo para ser tão "homem" assim?

- Melhor!- ela respondeu estufando o peito com orgulho. – Ele é um agente federal, coisa que você nunca vai ser porque provavelmente vai passar o resto da sua vida pilotando um fogão.

Sawyer deu de ombros:

- E qual é o problema em fazer isso, eu gosto! Além do mais minha vida não poderia estar melhor!

Enrique entrou na cozinha nesse momento:

- Hey Sawyer, a sua prima está aí com o médico!

Sawyer balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Essa mulher não me larga! Com licença que querem cumprimentar o chef!

- Já vai tarde!- disse Letty malcriada.

Enrique riu dela: - Você não consegue esquecê-lo não é?

- Isso não é da sua conta, mas a louça sim, eu vou voltar para o balcão.

xxxxxxxxx

- E aí?- cumprimentou Sawyer ao se aproximar da mesa de Jack e Kate. – E como foi a cirurgia?

- Complicada.- respondeu Jack.

- O cara morreu?- Sawyer perguntou.

- Sawyer!- ralhou Kate com a pergunta fora de propósito do primo.

- Não.- respondeu Jack. – Mas talvez nunca volte a andar.

- Isso é péssimo!- exclamou ele.

- Eu estou morrendo de fome Sawyer, e ainda temos de voltar ao hospital, portanto mexe os pauzinhos pra trazer logo a nossa comida?

- Mas é claro sardenta, o que vai querer?

- Eu quero lazanha aos quatro queijos, e você bebê?

- Filé com fritas, gostei muito da última vez!- respondeu Jack.

- Certo! Boa escolha, volto logo!

Entretanto, quando estava voltando para a cozinha para providenciar o almoço de Jack e Kate olhou espontaneamente para o estacionamento do restaurante e viu Ana-Lucia descer de seu carro com Inezita e Libby. Deu um belo sorriso e esperou que elas entrassem. Ana-Lucia o viu assim que pôs os pés no restaurante e num impulso largou a mão da filha e foi até ele enchendo-o de beijos. As pessoas que comiam no restaurante pararam para olhar a cena, e algumas riram. Jack trocou um olhar divertido com Kate, e Libby ficou envergonhada com a atitude da amiga. Inezita por sua vez levou a mãozinha até a boca e deu um sorrisinho.

- Tia Libby, a mamãe tá namorando!

- È querida, eu acho que ela está sim!- disse ela um tanto zangada, pegou a mão de Inês e foi até Ana-Lucia e Sawyer, pigarreando.

Foi quando Ana-Lucia se deu conta de que estava no meio do restaurante e soltou Sawyer deixando-o com o rosto todo sujo de batom.

- Desculpe baby, é que eu estava com saudades.

Sawyer sorriu e deu um beijo selinho nos lábios dela: - Pode me agarrar assim sempre que quiser chica!- ele olhou para Inês que estendeu os bracinhos para que a pegasse no colo. – Oi gatinha!

- Oi Sawyer, eu também gosto de beijar você.- disse a menina dando beijinhos no rosto de dele.

- Sawyer!- chamou Hurley apontando para a lista de pedidos atrasados.

- Tô indo chefe!- ele colocou Inezita no chão e disse a Ana: - Amor pega uma mesa e faz o pedido, já já eu venho aqui com você!

Quando ele se afastou foi que Ana-Lucia notou Jack e Kate no restaurante.

- Olá!- saudou puxando Inezita pela mão.

- Oi Ana!- disse Kate.

- Jack!- saudou Libby.

- Como vai Libby?- respondeu ele. – Querem sentar com a gente?

Hurley logo foi até eles e providenciou uma cadeirinha para Inês. Derreteu-se todo com a presença de Libby e ofereceu o melhor vinho da casa, mas apenas Libby bebeu já que todos ainda estavam de serviço.

- E então, o que vão querer?- perguntou Hurley.

- Eu gostaria de peixe com molho e para a pequena, frango, salada e fritas.- disse Ana-Lucia.

- Filé com bacon pra mim.- pediu Libby.

Assim que Hurley se afastou, Libby comentou:

- Eu adoro vir aqui, o Hurley é sempre tão simpático!

- Isso porque ele está a fim de você.- disse Ana-Lucia, rindo.

- Ana!- reclamou Libby, envergonhada pela amiga estar dizendo isso na frente de Jack e Kate.

- Eu já volto, vou até a cozinha falar com o Sawyer.- disse ela, levantando-se.

- Eu quero ir mamã!- choramingou Inês.

- Eu já volto querida, fique aí!- Ana advertiu e pediu licença a Hurley para ir até a cozinha, ele sorriu e permitiu, piscando em seguida para Libby na mesa.

Kate sorriu: - Talvez a Ana tenha razão.

- Sobre o quê?- indagou Libby se fazendo de desentendida.

- Deixa pra lá!- falou Jack, pegando a mão de Kate e a beijando.

Quando Ana entrou na cozinha do restaurante querendo trocar umas palavras com Sawyer, Letty ficou de antena ligada, percebendo isso, Sawyer a puxou para o depósito para que pudessem conversar em paz, deixando Enrique encarregado da comida por alguns momentos.

- O que foi baby? Estou achando você um pouco estranha hoje, não que eu não goste de demonstrações públicas de afeto, mas não me parece muito o seu tipo, o que houve?

Ela o abraçou deitando a cabeça no peito dele, Sawyer envolveu seus braços na cintura dela.

- Não houve nada, eu só quero ficar perto de você. Vai dormir comigo essa noite?

- Quer mesmo que eu vá? Não está enjoada de mim? Não tenho sido um namorado muito chiclete? Daqueles que grudam embaixo do sapato e não querem largar mais?

Ana-Lucia riu:

- Mas eu adoro chiclete!

Sawyer envolveu o rosto dela entre as mãos e a beijou profundamente. Quando a soltou, disse:

- Então depois que eu sair do trabalho vou passar em casa, pegar algumas coisas e depois vou dormir com você.

Feliz com a notícia, Ana-Lucia deu um último beijo em Sawyer e saiu do depósito. Não tinha coragem de contar a ele que saudade não era o único motivo pelo qual estava pedindo para que fosse dormir com ela; o outro motivo era medo, medo de que Angel entrasse em seu apartamento e fizesse algo com ela e sua filha. Era agente federal, tinha armas em casa, mas ultimamente só sentia segura quando Sawyer estava por perto.

Voltou para a mesa e o almoço transcorreu sem preocupações. Depois da comida, Jack e Kate se despediram de todos, inclusive de Sawyer e voltaram para o carro. Jack, porém, esqueceu sua carteira sobre a mesa e Libby o chamou para que viesse pegá-la, enquanto isso Kate ficou escorada no capô esperando-o. Foi quando viu um pedaço de papel preso ao pára-brisas do carro. Pegou-o e leu o bilhete escrito com palavras recortadas de revista:

- Ele vai te usar até ficar satisfeito, depois disso vai te descartar. Pense nisso!

Ela franziu o cenho, intrigada. Aquilo estava ficando estranho.

xxxxxxxxx

Quase sete horas da noite. Alex andava de um lado para o outro da casa, toda arrumada, esperando por Boone.

- Se continuar fazendo isso vai abrir um buraco no meio da sala.- gracejou sua mãe ao vê-la tão inquieta.

- Mamãe, pare com isso! Só estou assim porque detesto esperar, seja lá o que for!

- Sei, sei! Mas se não estivesse interessada não tinha se arrumado tanto.

- Mas eu nem estou tão arrumada assim.- ela disse com modéstia.

- Imagina se estivesse!- brincou Sayid adentrando a sala, seu perfume exalando por toda a casa.

- Nossa tio, você está de arrasar!- exclamou Alex.

- Sempre!- ele respondeu, nada modesto.

- Hum, vai sair também?- indagou Rosseau. – Vai ver aquela garota "patricinha" que você arranjou?

- Ora Dani, não fale assim irmãzinha, ela não é "patricinha", só precisa descobrir que existe um mundo maior além do estojo de maquiagem dela.

Alex pôs-se a rir, sua mãe também.

- Está certo!

A campainha tocou.

- Deve ser o Boone.- falou Alex, empolgada.

- Òtimo, então aproveito e saio com você para cumprimentá-lo. Até mais maninha!

- Até!- Danielle respondeu.

- Tchau mamãe.- disse Alex dando um beijo na face da mãe.

- Tchau querida, não chegue muito tarde e juízo!

Logo que os dois saíram, Danielle sentiu-se aliviada, queria ficar um tempo sozinha. Ainda não tinha se recuperado do encontro que tivera de manhã quando estava indo para o trabalho. Entrou em seu quarto e não resistiu, abriu uma velha gaveta e retirou uma caixa de papelão cheia de fotos. Fotos suas e de Ben Linus na juventude, no tempo em que eram completamente apaixonados um pelo outro. Inevitavelmente seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ainda não eram nem oito horas, mas Paulo estava exausto, havia corrigido um monte de trabalhos. Desde o acidente de Locke ele estava sobrecarregado de trabalho, pois além das aulas de história, estava cobrindo as de filosofia do professor.

Fez um pequeno lanche antes de dormir e já estava indo se deitar quando a campainha tocou. Não esperava ninguém, mesmo assim foi abrir a porta e ficou surpreso ao se deparar com Nikki em sua varanda.

- Boa noite professor, será que eu posso entrar?

- Entre!- Paulo limitou-se a dizer, afastando-se da porta e dando espaço para ela passar.

Nikki observou a casa dele com curiosidade assim que entrou. A casa não era muito grande, mas os ambientes eram bem distribuídos e aconchegantes. Na verdade, a casa de Paulo tinha um ar bastante familiar e organizado para a residência de um homem solteiro. Fotografias de familiares nas paredes, mesinha de centro lotada de revistas científicas, objetos de arte e uma grande variedade de livros nas estantes.

- Sente-se.- ele pediu, oferecendo uma das poltronas estofadas para ela.

Nikki sentou-se na poltrona e deu um sorriso tímido a ele. No entanto, Paulo não sorriu, com o semblante sério, indagou:

- Nicole, o que a trouxe até aqui?

- Professor...- ela começou a dizer.

- Se veio até aqui pra falar sobre o beijo que trocamos hoje de manhã na sala dos professores, não deveria estar me chamando de professor.

Ele sorriu após dizer isso, o que fez Nikki ficar mais à vontade e sorrir novamente, só que dessa vez mais espontânea.

- Então "Nikki", eu refaço a pergunta, o que veio fazer aqui?

- Vim continuar de onde paramos!- ela respondeu, enchendo-se de coragem, encarando os olhos escuros dele com malícia.

Paulo não resistiu, e rendeu-se a ela, beijando-a demoradamente. Nikki suspirou ao sentir os lábios dele esmagados sobre os seus e o abraçou. Os beijos foram se intensificando, Nikki pulou para o sofá em que ele estava, que era maior e acabaram caindo sobre ele em meio aos carinhos.

As coisas foram esquentando bastante, e ávido, Paulo começou a desabotoar a blusa de linha que ela vestia, deixando seu sutiã cor-de-rosa à mostra. Nikki ficou tensa ao perceber para onde as coisas estavam fluindo.

Paulo começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, mordiscando-o levemente. Nikki fechou os olhos, desfrutando das carícias, jamais tinha vivido um momento como esse. Ele beijou-lhe o alto dos seios e com incrível destreza suas mãos desceram pelas costas dela e soltaram o fecho do sutiã.

Nikki puxou uma respiração profunda quando se viu seminua diante de Paulo. Foi nesse momento que ele notou o quanto ela parecia nervosa.

- Nicole, você está bem?- perguntou, receoso.

- Eu...- ela hesitou em responder, com medo de estragar o momento.

As mãos dele acariciaram os seios dela, levemente. Nikki contorceu-se no sofá, tensa e excitada ao mesmo tempo.

- Você nunca fez isso antes?

- Não.- ela admitiu. – Tenho dezessete anos.

Ao ouvi-la dizer sua idade, foi como se a realidade tivesse se abatido sobre Paulo como uma bigorna na cabeça e ele levantou do sofá confuso e nervoso.

- É melhor você ir, tem razão, não deveríamos estar fazendo isso, sou seu professor! Onde estou com a cabeça?

- Não, eu quero!- ela disse, mantendo-se na mesma posição no sofá, sem se cobrir.

- Se vista, Nicole!- ele pediu, de costas para ela. – Você não deveria ter vindo aqui, isso não pode acontecer, não vai dar certo.

- E por que não?- ela questionou, arrumando o sutiã de volta no lugar.

- Você mesma disse, tem 17 anos! È uma menina!

- Não sou uma menina.- Nikki bradou, chateada. – E a diferença entre nós não é tão grande assim, sei que tem 25 anos.

- Não importa, eu sou seu professor e jamais deveria ter concordado com isso, agora é melhor você ir!

Nikki vestiu a blusa e saiu da casa dele com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Do outro lado da rua, Sarah estava abismada em seu carro, vendo Nikki deixar a casa de Paulo à noite.

xxxxxxxxx

Jack terminou de assinar os últimos prontuários, visitou alguns pacientes, deu instruções para as enfermeiras de plantão e já estava pronto para ir quando Kate adentrou seu consultório.

- E então? Vamos?- ela indagou, o uniforme de enfermeira guardado na bolsa.

- Sim, eu já terminei por aqui.

Eles deixaram o consultório e encontraram Cristian e Kane à saída do hospital.

- Hey filho, você vai jantar em casa esta noite? Kane vai nos dar o prazer de sua companhia!

- Não pai, mas obrigado pelo convite, eu e Kate vamos comer alguma coisa juntos.

- Certo!- disse Cristian se dirigindo para o seu carro.

Kane ia seguindo para o seu quando Jack o chamou:

- Hey Kane!

- Yeah?

- Já sabe, nada de dar em cima da Claire!

Kane balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Jack, você precisa rever seus conceitos sobre mim, cara. È lógico que não vou dar em cima da pequena Claire, por favor!

- È só um aviso de amigo!

O cardiologista riu, levando a preocupação de Jack na brincadeira e seguiu para o seu carro. Jack voltou-se para Kate, e ela estava rindo.

- Por que está rindo?

- Porque você é muito ciumento Jack, eu não queria ser sua irmã mais nova.

- Cuidado nunca é demais!- ele respondeu, entrando no carro. Kate fez o mesmo.

- Ok, eu concordo, mas você há de convir que a Claire não vai ser adolescente pra sempre, e um dia ela terá que namorar!

- Sim, é claro. No ano de 20025!

- Jack!-exclamou Kate, balançando a cabeça.

xxxxxxxxxx

- Hey, lábios quentes!- disse Sawyer, muito sedutor ao telefone celular.

- Hey, cowboy!- respondeu Ana-Lucia do outro lado da linha, apoiava o celular com o ombro enquanto misturava o molho em uma salada que estava preparando na cozinha de seu apartamento.

- Eu já estou indo pra aí, acabei de passar em casa para pegar o meu pijama e a escova de dentes!

- Você não precisa de pijama pra dormir comigo, baby.

Sawyer riu: - Hum, o que a minha menina malvada quer aprontar essa noite?

- Mamã, tô com fome!- queixou-se Inezita aos pés dela, pulando.

- Já está quase pronto, chiquita.- disse ela para a filha, e voltou a falar com Sawyer. – Tá bom amor, vou terminar nosso jantarzinho enquanto te espero.

- Ok, querida! Besos, vejo você em vinte minutos!

Ana-Lucia desligou o celular sorrindo. Inês insistiu:

- Mamã, mamã tô com fome!

- Hija de Dios, já vai! Nossa, mas você só é pequena né? Quanto será que cabe nessa barriguinha?- ela cutucou a barriga da filha, brincando.

- Todos os hamburgeres e as batatas-fritas do mundo!- falou Inês, com ênfase.

Ana-Lucia pôs-se a rir: - Pode até ser, mas não vai comer hamburger hoje, mamãe fez uma sopa deliciosa!

- Não gosto de sopa!- ela choramingou.

- Gosta sim!- retorquiu Ana-Lucia muito séria. Seu celular tocou novamente, ela atendeu sem se preocupar em olhar no visor. – Oi amor! Que foi?

- Hija?

- Mamã, é você?- ela questionou desconcertada.

- È a avuela, deixa eu falar com ela!- pediu Inês, esticando o braço.

Ana-Lucia fez um gesto com a mão para que a menina esperasse.

- Não mãe, não precisa passar a noite aqui, eu vou ficar bem. Qualquer coisa eu chamo a senhora, prometo. Sí, besos. Habla con su nieta(Fale com sua neta), ela está me enlouquecendo hoje!

Inês pegou o telefone das mãos da mãe e saiu correndo para a sala falando nele.

- Hola avuelita, mucho gusto! (Oi vovó, bom falar com você).

- Hoje não mãe, hoje eu vou ficar com o meu amor!- Ana-Lucia disse consigo mesma e pôs-se a procurar pelo molho de pimenta no armário para terminar de preparar a salada.

xxxxxxxxx

- E então? Você gostou do filme? Não falou nada durante toda a exibição.- disse Boone a Alex enquanto tomavam um sorvete à porta do cinema.

- Eu não gosto de ficar tagarelando durante a exibição do filme.- ela justificou, fazendo um sinal para que eles sentassem em um banco de madeira na calçada.

- Tá bom, então dá pra você tagarelar um pouco agora, trocar umas idéias comigo porque você...

- E dá pra você tagarelar menos e me beijar logo?- retorquiu Alex colando os lábios dele aos seus, surpreendendo Boone.

xxxxxxxxxx

- Pode me passar o assado, Sra. Sabrina?- pediu Sayid a madrasta de Shannon durante o jantar na casa dela.

- Sim, é claro. Mas por favor, não me chame de senhora, pode me chamar de Sabrina mesmo.- respondeu ela, simpática passando o assado para ele.

Esse jantar havia sido uma condição imposta por Sabrina para que Shannon e Sayid pudessem sair juntos depois do flagra que ela dera nos dois no sofá de sua casa. Sayid concordara sem problemas, como ele dissera a Shannon pela manhã queria fazer as coisas direito. Mas Shannon estava odiando aquilo, suava em bicas durante o jantar enquanto seu olhar ia do pai para a madrasta e em seguida para Sayid. Seu pai não sabia nada sobre o que acontecera há dois dias, por isso comia tranqüilamente. Estava gostando muito de Sayid, achando-o um rapaz de boas intenções.

- Então Sayid, serviu quanto tempo no exército francês?

- Uns dez anos, depois nos mudamos da França para cá.

- Toda a sua família?

- Não senhor apenas eu, minha irmã e a minha sobrinha. Nossos pais já haviam morrido há alguns anos.

- È uma surpresa essa sua nacionalidade francesa.- observou Sabrina. – Imaginei que fosse árabe, mas creio que tem descendência.

- Na verdade, eu sou iraquiano naturalizado francês. Nasci no Iraque e quando eu tinha cinco anos fui morar na França, mas meus pais morreram em um trágico acidente de carro e eu fui adotado pela família Rosseau que era muito amiga da minha família. Anos depois, os Rosseau morreram em um desastre aéreo e eu e minha irmãzinha adotiva Danielle ficamos sozinhos.

- Nossa, quantos desastres!- exclamou Sabrina. – Mas que bom que conseguiram seguir em frente, isso é admirável!

Shannon estava blasfemando aquele jantar e rezando para que acabasse logo. Ficou ainda mais irritada quando seu pai achou de perguntar:

- Então, como conheceu a minha garotinha?

Garotinha? Shannon detestava quando o pai a chamava assim.

- Bom, eu a conheci certa noite num estacionamento quando o carro dela deu prego e eu a ajudei a consertá-lo!

- Oh, que maneira mais romântica de se conhecer alguém. Não acha Adam, querido?- falou Sabrina só para irritar Shannon.

- Sim, é claro!- sorriu Adam.

Shannon revirou os olhos, queria estar em qualquer lugar com Sayid, menos ali.

xxxxxxxxxx

- Sawyer!- gritou Inês, empolgada quando ele chegou ao apartamento. Trazia um embrulho cor-de-rosa nas mãos amarrado com um laço de fita.

- Olha só o que eu trouxe para a minha pequena!- ele disse oferecendo o embrulho a ela.

Ana-Lucia sorria observando a cena.

-Presente!- ela voltou a gritar, rasgando rapidamente o embrulho. – Um urso!- exclamou.

- Sim, um urso. Mas não é qualquer urso!- falou Sawyer. – È um urso polar, daqueles que moram perto da casa do Papai Noel!

- Obrigada Sawyer, eu te amo!- disse a menina levantando os bracinhos para que ele a pegasse no colo.

Ele ficou um pouco embaraçado com a declaração, mas abraçou Inês e beijou-lhe a face carinhosamente. Ana-Lucia estava extasiada com aquele momento.

- Ok señorita!- falou ela se dirigindo a Inês. – Ora de ir pra cama, leve o urso polar com você.

- Sim, mamãe.- respondeu Inês, descendo do colo de Sawyer e obedecendo-a de pronto, estava muito empolgada com o presente.

Assim que Inês entrou em seu quarto, Ana-Lucia puxou Sawyer para a cozinha. Ele a seguiu com um sorriso malicioso, e disse:

- Você está muito sexy usando esse avental, aposto que a comida deve estar uma delícia.

- Oh sim, gosto de me gabar do meu tempero!

Sawyer puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se. Ela serviu a ele filé com especiarias, salada apimentada e arroz branco. Pegou um garfo, pôs um pouco de salada e levou aos lábios dele. Sawyer provou e em seguida assoprou um pouco, dizendo:

- Apimentado!

Ela sorriu, e se sentou no colo dele, de frente, espalhando suas pernas ao redor das coxas dele e serviu-o de mais uma garfada, contendo filé e arroz. Ele comeu com vontade, a comida estava mesmo deliciosa.

- Hum, acho que vou vir jantar aqui todos os dias!

Ana-Lucia riu e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, em seguida cobriu os lábios dele com os seus, provando da pimenta na pontinha da língua dele.

- Eu te amo!- ele sussurrou.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kate tinha acabado de voltar do banheiro do restaurante onde ela e Jack jantavam, mas estranhamente ele não estava à mesa. Imaginou que ele tivesse ido ao banheiro também, porém ele estava demorando muito a voltar. O garçom trouxe a sobremesa, frapê de chocolate com cerejas, e nada de Jack.

Ela o procurava inquieta com os olhos, até que o viu e não acreditou no que ele estava fazendo. Estavam em um restaurante incomum, uma espécie de bar de karaokê. Jack sugerira que fossem até lá para se divertirem um pouco e esquecerem o dia difícil que tiveram na sala de cirurgia. Kate concordara porque achara divertido ir ver as pessoas pagando "mico" no restaurante, mas não imaginou que Jack fosse fazer questão de pagar esse "mico" também. Ele a surpreendia a casa momento, e ela amava isso.

- Boa noite!- ele disse quando subiu ao palco.

- Boa noite.- cumprimentou o pequeno público daquela noite de terça-feira.

- Eu vou cantar uma canção que traduz tudo o que sinto por uma mulher muito especial que está aqui comigo essa noite, minha namorada, Kate Austen!

As pessoas aplaudiram procurando Kate com os olhos, ela sorriu envergonhada e deu um tchauzinho para os presentes. O Dj soltou a música e Jack pegou o microfone, cantando com uma habilidade que Kate desconhecia:

- It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside...

Enquanto ele cantava, Kate não tirava os olhos dele, apaixonada. Jamais havia vivido um romance tão maravilhoso quanto o que estava vivendo com Jack Shephard.

- I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put...how wonderful life now your in the world!

Os clientes do restaurante aplaudiam a empolgação e o talento musical de Jack, Kate estava adorando tudo aquilo. Estava tão concentrada que quase não ouviu quando o garçom a chamou.

- Sim?- indagou a ele.

- Srta. Katherine Austen?

- Yeah?

- Deixaram esse papel aqui para a senhorita.

Kate pegou o papel, e leu intrigada:

- Não se iluda com gestos como esse! Ele não te ama!

Continua...


	16. Acerto de contas

Capítulo 16- Acerto de contas

Ao ler mais um daqueles estranhos bilhetes que recebera o dia todo, Kate não teve outra reação senão levantar da mesa abruptamente e sair do restaurante procurando onde poderia estar a pessoa que os enviara. Jack viu ela se levantar, mas continuou cantando, pois as pessoas ainda aplaudiam e seria estranho se ele deixasse o palco de repente.

Kate tinha o bilhete nas mãos quando chegou à porta do restaurante, leu-o mais uma vez e murmurou consigo: - Gestos como esse? Essa pessoa só pode estar por perto ou então não escreveria isso.

Ela passou cerca de cinco minutos examinando todo o perímetro da rua com os olhos até que Jack apareceu diante dela, com o semblante confuso.

- Kate? Por que saiu assim? Eu fiquei meio sem graça. Estou cantando para a minha namorada e ela sai correndo, será que canto tão mal assim?

Kate esboçou um sorriso: - Não amor, desculpe. Você canta maravilhosamente bem, me surpreendeu até. Eu só saí porque me senti mal de repente e precisei tomar um ar.

- O que você está sentindo?- indagou Jack assumindo sua postura de médico.

- Eu estou bem Jack, já passou, foi só uma indisposição.

- Então tá.- ele convenceu-se. – Mesmo assim, eu já paguei a conta e podemos ir pra casa.

- Eu vou dormir no meu apartamento hoje.- ela disse.

Jack franziu a sobrancelha: - Por que?

Ela deu de ombros: - Por nada, só senti vontade de dormir lá.

- Kate, você está estranha!

- Não estou não.- disse ela caminhando para o carro. – O que há de errado em querer passar a noite no meu apartamento?

- Está bem, então eu vou com você.

- Como é?

- Não posso ir com você?- Jack indagou. – Então eu acho que você não quer só dormir no seu apartamento hoje, você quer é ficar longe de mim.

Kate parou de andar e voltou-se para ele. Jack estava com cara de filhotinho abandonado e ela sorriu meiga, abraçando-o.

- Claro que não bebê, da onde tirou essa idéia?- roçou o nariz no rosto dele. – Eu morreria se tivesse que ficar longe de você.

Jack apertou-a junto de si: - Então me deixa ficar com você no seu apartamento hoje. Sawyer vai estar lá?

- Eu não sei, ele e a Ana não se desgrudam nunca. Provável que ele vá dormir com ela.

- E então?- Jack perguntou mais uma vez.

- Mas é claro que pode.- ela respondeu finalmente, com um beijo nos lábios dele.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Não precisa fazer isso.- disse Ana-Lucia quando viu Sawyer usando o avental dela e lavando toda a louça do jantar.

- Mas é claro que preciso, assim você tem tempo de ir pro quarto e se arrumar pra mim enquanto limpo a cozinha.

Ela sorriu e o abraçou por trás diante da pia:

- Hum, no que você está pensando? Hoje não podemos, minha filha está em casa.

Sawyer virou de frente para ela e beijou seu pescoço.

- È só você gemer baixinho no meu ouvido.

Ana-Lucia riu, ele começou a dar mordidinhas no pescoço dela.

- Ai Sawyer, para, para!- ela pediu, empurrando-o e rindo.

- Por que vou parar se você gosta tanto, chica?

Ela colou seus lábios aos dele. Beijaram-se de forma intensa por alguns momentos, até que ela se afastou quando sentiu que Sawyer estava ficando excitado.

- Hey, aonde você vai?

- Me arrumar pra você, amorzinho.- Ana respondeu e saiu da cozinha. – Te espero no quarto.

Ele sorriu e voltou a lavar o resto da louça.

xxxxxxxxxx

- Pensei que esse maldito jantar não fosse acabar mais!- queixou-se Shannon de mãos dadas com Sayid no jardim da casa dela.

- Pois eu me diverti muito.- respondeu ele. – Seus pais são legais.

Ela franziu o cenho.

- Ei, não deveria estar zangada!- disse ele, abraçando-a. – Seu pai deu permissão para namorarmos.

- Não precisávamos da permissão dele.- retorquiu Shannon.

- Eu precisava sim.- reiterou Sayid. – Vai ser muito melhor fazermos tudo direitinho porque eu quero ter bastante tempo pra curtir você.

Shannon sorriu e eles se beijaram sob a intensa luz do luar.

xxxxxxxxx

- Boa noite Dr. Shephard, eu vou indo, obrigado pelo jantar.- agradeceu Kane, se despedindo de Cristian à porta da casa dele.

- Que é isso Kane, volte mais vezes.- disse Cristian, dando um tapinha amigável nas costas de Kane.

- Boa noite dona Laura.- falou Kane, dando um adeuzinho para a Sra. Shephard.

- Boa noite.- ela respondeu sorrindo, enquanto subia as escadas em direção ao quarto de Claire.

Kane já ia deixando a casa quando Cristian perguntou:

- Me diz uma coisa Kane, por que o Jack esteve tão hostil com você o dia todo?

- E eu é que sei Dr. Shephard. Até amanhã.

- Até.- respondeu Cristian fechando a porta assim que Kane saiu.

Em seu quarto, Claire conversava com Charlie ao telefone a mais de uma hora.

- Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso Charlie?

- Já te disse que sim.- respondeu ele. – Eu gosto de você e a minha vida é uma droga, preciso mudá-la! È só você marcar o dia que eu apareço e me apresento como o pai do seu filho.

Claire riu: - Você é louco mesmo!

- Claire?- chamou Laura à porta do quarto da filha.

- Sim mamãe?

- Não está com fome, querida? Nem desceu para jantar!

- Eu estou bem mãe, daqui a pouco eu desço e tomo um copo de leite. Não se preocupe.

- A sua mãe chamou você?- perguntou Charlie.

- Yeah, está preocupada porque não desci pra jantar.

- Você deveria se alimentar direito Claire!- ralhou Charlie. – Tem que se preocupar com o bebê.

- Mas é que...- ela começou a dizer quando o bipe avisando que havia mais alguém na linha soou.- Espera um pouco Charlie, tem outra pessoa na minha linha. – Alô?

- Claire, sou eu.- disse Nikki ao telefone com a voz embargada.

- O que aconteceu, Nikki?

- Preciso conversar com você.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer tinha terminado de lavar toda a louça e limpar a cozinha. Foi até o quarto e encontrou-o numa suave penumbra. Sorriu em antecipação e chamou por Ana, ela respondeu que estava no banheiro e mandou que ele ficasse à vontade. Sawyer então despiu a camisa, a calça e os sapatos, deitando-se na cama usando apenas a cueca boxer. De repente, seu celular no bolso da calça tocou. Ele pegou o aparelho e leu no visor: - "Kate sardenta!" Atendeu franzindo o cenho:

- O que foi?

- Onde você está?- ela indagou do outro lado da linha.

- Eu estou na casa da Ana.

- Já imaginava. Vai dormir aí?

- Vou sim. Você está em casa? Está precisando de alguma coisa, prima?

- Não, eu estou em casa sim, com o Jack. Ele vai dormir aqui comigo.

- Ok. Se está com o doc, não preciso me preocupar. Até mais, prima!

Ele desligou o telefone. Nesse momento, Ana-Lucia saiu do banheiro toda perfumada com hidratante, usando uma camisola branca de algodão justa, com pequenos desenhos de flores. Sawyer sorriu, e disse:

- Eu estou gostando de brincar de casinha com você. Está linda, dá uma voltinha pra mim, baby.

Ela desfilou pelo quarto e deu uma voltinha, se deitando ao lado dele na cama em seguida. Sawyer cheirou o pescoço dela.

- Está tão cheirosa...vem aqui, vem!

Começaram a se beijar e trocar carinhos. Ana-Lucia sussurrou no ouvido dele:

- Vamos brincar um pouquinho?

- Aham!- ele assentiu, mordiscando a orelha dela. – Do que a minha nenê quer brincar?

Ela riu: - Você sabe!

- Eu não sei não, você tem que me dizer, safadinha!

- Digo nada!

- Hum, então eu vou ter que adivinhar?- ele indagou.

- Yeah!

Ele puxou a perna esquerda dela, tomando o pé de Ana-Lucia em suas mãos e fazendo carícias nele. Ela pôs-se a rir.

- Para, eu tenho cócegas!

Sawyer beijou a palma do pé dela e mordeu o dedão.

- Hum!- ela gemeu, de repente não sentia mais cócegas.

Ele soltou o pé dela e pôs-se a caminhar com os dedos pelas coxas dela até chegar á barra da camisola.

- O que você vai fazer?- ela indagou, safada.

- Mama! Mama!- Inês entrou no quarto choramingando.

Sawyer mais do que depressa tirou sua mão da coxa de Ana-Lucia e cobriu-se com o lençol já que estava em trajes menores. Inês, porém, não se apercebeu de nada e foi logo pulando na cama da mãe, buscando seu colo.

- O que foi cariño?

- Tem monstros no meu quarto, eu estou com medo.

- Querida, mamãe já disse que monstros não existem.

- Existem sim!- ela choramingou mais alto e agarrou-se à mãe.

Ana-Lucia a abraçou e embalou-a nos braços. Olhou para Sawyer, ele tinha entrado no banheiro e vestido o pijama que trouxera para dormir. Fez beicinho para ele, frustrada. Sawyer deu de ombros.

- Está tudo bem mi amor, vamos até o seu quarto, mamãe vai te mostrar que não tem nenhum monstro.

- Não, eu quero ficar aqui mama!

Ela deu um suspiro resignado, e disse:

- Está bem, dorme aqui com a mamãe.

Inês ajeitou-se no colo da mãe, descansando a cabeça em seu seio, muito tola, e fechou os olhinhos. Sawyer indagou:

- Baby, quer que eu vá dormir no sofá?

- Não!- ela sussurrou, deita na cama.

Sawyer deitou-se na cama e Ana-Lucia colocou Inês adormecida entre eles. Estendeu sua mão para Sawyer, que a segurou com carinho.

- Desculpe!- ela disse baixinho. – Minha filha dorme comigo quase todas as noites...

- Não tem problema.- ele respondeu acariciando o cabelo de Inês com a outra mão.

E acabaram dormindo assim, todos juntos como uma família.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kate mal saiu do banho e o telefone da sala tocou. Já passavam das onze da noite. Jack assistia tv na sala.

- Quer que eu atenda?- ele indagou.

- Não, eu atendo, deve ser o Sawyer.- ela respondeu pegando o aparelho.

- Alô?

- Kate, você pensa que ele não sabe quem você é?- questionou uma voz disfarçada do outro lado da linha.

Irritada, Kate bateu o telefone de volta no gancho.

- O que foi Kate? Quem era?

- Trote.- disse ela, dando de ombros.

- Tem alguma coisa acontecendo Kate, e você não quer me contar.

- Jack, não tá acontecendo nada.- falou ela, nervosa.

Jack se aproximou dela e tocou seu ombro carinhosamente:

- Seja lá o que for, você pode me contar.

Kate virou-se para ele e o empurrou no sofá, colocando-se por cima dele.

- Kate?

- Não fala nada!- ela disse em tom imperativo, abrindo rapidamente os botões da camisa dele.

- Mas Kate...

- Shiiii- ela ordenou mais uma vez e começou a distribuir beijinhos pelo peito dele. Com destreza, soltou o cinto e desceu o zíper da calça dele, escorregando sua mão para dentro da cueca boxer.

- Hum!- Jack deu um gemido abafado, surpreso com a atitude dela.

Kate sussurrou no ouvido dele enquanto o tocava:

- Eu quero você Jack!

Ele a puxou pela nuca e mergulhou a língua nos lábios dela. Kate despiu o fio do roupão de banho, que era a única coisa que vestia. Jack deslizou as mãos pelo corpo dela e acariciou-lhe a nádegas. Trocaram de posição no sofá, Jack sentou-se e puxou Kate para o colo dele, penetrando-a devagar a medida em que ela se ajeitava no colo dele.

Ela deu um pequeno gemido ao senti-lo possuindo-a e o abraçou, movimentando-se com ele num ritmo lento que ganhava intensidade aos poucos.

- Jack, eu gosto quando você faz assim...-ela gemeu. – É tão bom!

Jack voltou a beijá-la, Kate era mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas e ele adorava isso. Porém, ele não fazia a menor idéia de que ela o atacara no sofá para ganhar tempo, estava ficando com medo dos telefonemas e mensagens que estava recebendo, precisava descobrir quem era e assim que ele dormisse depois de uma noite exaustiva de muito sexo ela poderia sair e depois voltar para casa sem ser notada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na calada da noite, Angel Mariner e os dois comparsas que fugiram com ele da prisão comiam uma pizza trancados em um trailer, estacionado próximo de um dos maiores shopping centers de Los Angeles. Era o melhor lugar para se esconder, porque segundo Mariner o FBI era tão incompetente que provavelmente deveriam estar procurando-os em becos escuros. Cansado de ficar esperando trancado no trailer, Black, um dos dois comparsas, manifestou-se:

- E então Mariner? Já faz quase dois dias que fugimos de Hayley Falls e até agora não fizemos nada de interessante. O que você pretende?

- Tudo a seu tempo meu caro Black.- respondeu Angel, limpando uma pistola. – Antes de qualquer coisa tenho assuntos importantes a resolver.

- Com sua ex-mulher?- indagou o outro comparsa.

- Também. Mas volto a repetir, e isso vale para os dois, tudo a seu tempo.

Ele enfiou a pistola no casaco, arrumou os cabelos muito lisos e fitou seus olhos verdes frios num espelhinho de bolso. Sorriu para si mesmo, guardou o espelho, perfumou-se e já ia deixando o trailer quando Black o chamou.

- Já vai sair?

- Tenho um encontro, meu caro.

- E com quem? Com a sua avó?- debochou o outro.

Angel ignorou as perguntas deles, e limitou-se a dizer: - Hasta la vista, amigos!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Tudo estava no mais completo silêncio, Sawyer e Inezita dormiam a sono solto. A menina ressonava suavemente sobre o peito da mãe. Ana-Lucia, no entanto, não conseguia dormir, aquelas últimas noites com Sawyer tinham sido bastante movimentadas e ela ficara muito mal acostumada, por isso não parava de pensar que ele estava tão perto e ela não podia satisfazer a sua luxúria. Respirou fundo e tentou dormir mais uma vez, mas simplesmente não conseguia.

Afastou Inês com cuidado de cima dela, levantou-se da cama e deu a volta para o lado de Sawyer. Sorriu maliciosa ao vê-lo dormindo tão tranqüilo e sem hesitar começou a desabotoar a camisa do pijama dele, desnudando-lhe o peito. Deslizou as mãos suavemente pelo tórax macio dele, contornando os músculos até os pêlos escassos que se estendiam do umbigo para além da calça do pijama.

Sawyer despertou nesse exato momento, sentindo arrepios involuntários de prazer pelo corpo com o toque dela.

- Ana?- sussurrou.

Ela fez um sinal com o dedo indicador para que ele ficasse quieto.

- Mas Ana, docinho, a Inês está aqui! Não dá pra fazer travessura assim!- ele falou baixinho.

- Vamos pra sala um pouco, se não demorarmos, ela não vai acordar.

- O quê? Ana...- ele começou a dizer, mas se calou ao senti-la tocando seu ponto mais sensível, o que o deixou em estado de alerta rapidamente.

- Vem amor!- ela mais ordenou do que pediu. Ele acabou seguindo-a até a sala.

Chegando lá, agarraram-se e se beijaram como se fosse a última vez, tamanho era o desejo que sentiam. Sawyer a jogou com força no sofá, e ela murmurou baixinho:

- Isso, me pega de jeito, meu bem!

Ele começou a beijar e acariciar as coxas dela, que o puxou para cima, querendo os lábios dele:

- Besame, amor!

- Sí, muchacha!

As mãos dele foram parar embaixo da camisola dela. Ana-Lucia jogou a cabeça pra trás e murmurou:

- Acende o abajur, quiero mirar a tus ojos! (Quero olhar nos teus olhos)

Sawyer apertou o botão e a luz iluminou-os no sofá. Ana-Lucia mudou de idéia: - Não, apaga a luz baby, apaga, no escuro vai ser mais gostoso!

Ele deu um suspiro, divertido, diante da indecisão dela e desligou a luz. Voltou a beijá-la, mordendo o lábio inferior dela, que deu um pequeno gemido de satisfação. Sussurrou no ouvido dele:

- Eu te amo meu loiro, lindo, gostoso...me ama!

- Minha tigresa...- ele sussurrou de volta, mordiscando a orelha de Ana, suas mãos apalpando o bumbum dela, começando a despir delicadamente a calcinha de renda branca que ela usava.

- Mama! Mama!- a voz chorosa de Inês soou alta na sala e aflitos, Sawyer e Ana-Lucia se separaram no sofá imaginando que ela estivesse diante deles.

Mas logo perceberam que ela havia gritado de dentro do quarto.Ana-Lucia deu um suspiro alto de frustração e arrumou a calcinha no lugar. Sawyer olhou para ela com o mesmo olhar frustrado, e disse:

- Querida, se não se importa, eu vou tomar um banho frio e dormir aqui pelo sofá mesmo.

Ela sorriu levemente e deu-lhe um beijinho nos lábios: - Está bem amor!

- Mama!- Inês gritou mais uma vez.

- Me voy, calmate niña! (Já vou, calma menina)

xxxxxxxxxxx

Kate levantou-se da cama com muito cuidado para não acordar Jack, pegou suas roupas sobre a cômoda e saiu na ponta dos pés, fechando a porta do quarto atrás de si. Ele dormia um sono tão pesado que não notou que ela saíra do quarto. Kate se vestiu na sala, rindo da bagunça em que esta estava, resultado dos momentos tórridos vividos com Jack cerca de meia-hora antes.

Mas logo seu sorriso se desvaneceu ao se lembrar para onde estava indo. Precisava descobrir quem estava por trás dos telefonemas e bilhetes que a afligiram o dia inteiro. Tinha um palpite, mas esperava sinceramente estar errada.

Deixou o apartamento e desceu as escadas correndo. Havia pegado as chaves do carro de Jack. Já ia entrando no veículo quando sentiu um objeto frio e metálico pressionado contra sua cabeça.

- Que bom ver você, Donna ou eu deveria dizer Katherine!- sussurrou uma voz masculina de timbre agradável e sotaque hispânico no ouvido dela enquanto uma pistola calibre 38 era apontada para a cabeça dela.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Juliet deixava o Bar do Coyote depois de mais uma noite exaustiva de trabalho. Havia enjoado durante todo o tempo em que permanecera no bar, o cheiro do álcool presente nas bebidas causava-lhe náuseas e ela estava feliz por poder ir para casa dormir um pouco.

Só conseguia pensar no resultado do teste de gravidez que receberia no dia seguinte. Estava muito preocupada, se o resultado desse positivo sua vida ficaria ainda mais complicada. Caminhava tão distraidamente pensando em seus problemas em meio à rua escura, que não percebeu que um estranho a seguia. Quando finalmente ouviu o barulho dos passos atrás de si, já era tarde demais.

Voltou-se e deu de cara com um homem corpulento, de péssima aparência, munido com um canivete suíço. Juliet sentiu o coração acelerar e saiu correndo com dificuldade, devido ao salto alto.

- Hey, volta aqui loirinha, por que essa pressa toda?- disse o homem correndo atrás dela. – Só ia te chamar pra tomar um drink comigo.

Desesperada e sem saber para onde correr, Juliet acabou ficando presa em um beco sem saída e assim que viu o homem se aproximar, abriu a bolsa e tirou todo o dinheiro que tinha, dizendo:

- Toma, leva todo o meu dinheiro. Mas me deixa ir pra casa, eu tenho um filho esperando por mim!

O homem deu um sorriso perverso e se aproximou dela até imprensá-la na parede com força. Juliet gritou. O homem colocou o canivete suíço na garganta dela.

- Cala a boca gatinha! Não dificulta não, senão te mato agora mesmo e você não vai mais ver seu filhinho.

Juliet começou a suor frio e respirar com dificuldade, estava apavorada. O homem começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço e Juliet torceu o nariz ao sentir o hálito pútrido de álcool que exalava de sua boca mal cuidada.

- Não, me solta!- ela gritou de novo, tentando empurrá-lo.

Enraivecido, o homem deslizou a lâmina pelo braço de Juliet, fazendo jorrar um filete de sangue que manchou a camisa do uniforme de barwoman.

- Agora fica quieta, vagabunda, que eu vou te traçar agora mesmo!

Juliet começou a chorar convulsivamente, não vendo saída para a situação em que se encontrava até que um belo homem, vestido de preto, surgido do nada em meio à escuridão apareceu no beco, dizendo ameaçadoramente:

- Deixa a garota em paz!

- Como é que é?- debochou o homem que atacava Juliet. – Pode ir embora daqui Batman, e vê se não me atrapalha.

O outro homem não se deixou intimidar e foi pra cima do bandido. Este tentou furá-lo como o canivete, mas não obteve sucesso, seu oponente era muito forte e arrebatou-lhe o canivete em segundos, derrubando-o ao chão. O bandido amedrontou-se e tremendo diante daquele homem tão ameaçador, implorou:

- Não, por favor, não me mate! Me deixe ir, eu prometo que nunca mais chego perto dela!

- Dela e de mulher nenhuma!- esbravejou ele, mantendo-o no chão com o pé, em uma cena que o fazia parecer Jean Claude Van Damme.

Juliet respirou fundo, aliviada, porém, estupefata com o que aquele homem havia feito com o bandido em segundos.

- Obrigada.- murmurou incerta.

O homem deu um belo sorriso a ela, e disse, ignorando o reclame do bandido no chão aos seus pés: - Não precisa me agradecer, salvar donzelas em perigo em plena madrugada é o meu trabalho! Como se chama?

- Juliet.

- Eu sou Kane!- ele respondeu. – Gostaria de tê-la conhecido em circunstâncias melhores, Juliet.- foi quando ele notou que o braço dela sangrava. Preocupado, indagou: - Você está ferida?

- Nada demais, eu vou ficar bem.- ela respondeu, olhando com fúria para o bandido que a atacara.

- Me deixe dar uma olhada nisso, eu sou médico. Vou apenas ligar para a polícia levar esse meliante, te faço um curativo e depois te deixo em casa, que tal?

Juliet sorriu para ele, assentindo.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Como me achou?- indagou Kate ao homem que lhe apontava uma arma dentro do carro de Jack enquanto ela dirigia.

O homem deu uma risada: - Kate, não quero subestimar a sua inteligência.

- Eu soube que você estava preso em Hayley Falls por matar uma criança, deu em todos os jornais.

- E por acaso não é bom ser popular?- ele debochou.

- O que você quer de mim? Por que todos aqueles bilhetes idiotas sobre o meu namorado?

- Porque eu sabia que seria a única maneira de trazê-la até mim, você me deve muito Kate.

- Não sei do que você está falando.

- Mas é claro que sabe.

Kate parou o carro abruptamente numa esquina.

- Hey, espero que saiba que essa pistola está carrega e eu sem paciência.

- Me mate se quiser Angel, mas não ando mais um quarteirão com esse carro até você me dizer o que quer de mim!

- Tudo bem Kate, serei bem claro com você, vamos falar de negócios então!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- È aqui?- indagou Kane quando Juliet lhe apontou a casa onde morava no subúrbio.

- Sim.- ela respondeu soltando o cinto de segurança. – Mais uma vez, obrigada por me salvar.

- Que é isso! Já disse a você que faz parte do meu trabalho.

Juliet sorriu e desceu do carro. Kane disse a ela antes que fosse embora:

- Juliet, quando vou vê-la de novo?

- Eu não sei, quem sabe o destino faça a gente se encontrar de novo.- disse ela se afastando.

Kane deu um último aceno para ela e foi embora. Ao entrar em casa, Juliet sentia-se aliviada por não ter sido violentada por aquele terrível homem, sua vida já era difícil o suficiente. Tirou os sapatos altos que estavam machucando-lhe os pés, largou sua bolsa em cima do sofá e subiu a escada de tábuas envelhecidas que rangiam a medida em que ela pisava. Foi até o quarto do filho e o encontrou dormindo tranqüilamente, arrumou o cobertor sobre o menino e deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso na testa.

Caminhou até o seu quarto e ficou surpresa ao encontrar Ben sentado numa poltrona, cabisbaixo e com o olhar perdido.

- Benjamin?- ela chamou, temerosa, imaginando se ele não estava mais uma vez embriagado.

- Jules!- murmurou ele sem levantar os olhos para ela.

- O que aconteceu? Andou bebendo de novo?- ela questionou em tom de reprovação.

- Não dessa vez.- Ben respondeu, finalmente olhando para ela. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e úmidos, denunciando o quanto ele havia chorado a maior parte da noite.

- Por que está chorando?

Ele não respondeu, apenas se levantou da cama e deixou o quarto. Juliet ficou lá sozinha, sem entender nada.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack despertou de repente sentindo falta do corpo de Kate ao lado do seu na cama. Sentou-se e esfregou os olhos antes de chamá-la:

- Kate?

Ela havia acabado de chegar em casa e escutou a voz de Jack chamando por ela no quarto. Mas do que depressa tirou o casaco, largou as chaves do carro dele em cima da mesinha de centro, descalçou os sapatos e tirou a calça jeans, jogando-a num canto da sala. Soltou os cabelos do rabo de cavalo, bagunçando-os levemente e entrou no quarto, se espreguiçando.

- Onde você estava?- ele indagou.

- Eu fui tomar água.- ela respondeu se deitando na cama com ele.

Jack ficou com um olhar confuso, Kate parecia ter algo de estranho. Ela percebeu que ele estava ficando desconfiado e tratou de mudar o foco da situação da melhor maneira que sabia, afinal as coisas estavam bem complicadas para ela e não queria nem pensar nisso por enquanto.

- Vem aqui amor, estou com saudades!- disse ela, dengosa puxando-o para um beijo.

Ele correspondeu ao beijo, mas definitivamente havia algo errado acontecendo desde cedo com ela, e parecia a Jack nitidamente que Kate tentava disfarçar isso. Porém, antes que pudesse formular qualquer pensamento coerente a respeito sentiu-a mordendo seu pescoço e acariciando seu peito. Sussurrou em seu ouvido: - Não me canso de te amar!

Não conseguiu se concentrar em mais nada, apenas nos carinhos de Kate que ficavam cada vez mais intensos e ousados. Do pescoço ela desceu para o peito dele, beijando e lambendo. Ergueu o lençol e sorriu safada, Jack estava nu e deliciosamente pronto para outra. Beijou o umbigo dele e passou a distribuir carícias em sua intimidade.

Jack relaxou em meio aos carinhos dela e deixou-se ficar ali sendo acariciado, curtindo o momento. Logo estavam rolando entre os lençóis, se amando intensamente até que o cansaço os venceu e eles dormiram aconchegados. Jack estava tranqüilo, havia esquecido completamente a sua desconfiança, Kate, porém, estava mais do que preocupada, reencontrar Angel Mariner, seu ex-namorado e ex-parceiro de golpes havia lhe trazido muitos problemas.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Enquanto escovava os dentes com Sawyer ao seu lado na pia fazendo o mesmo, Ana-Lucia pensava no quanto a rotina de sua vida havia mudado e para melhor. Antes, as manhãs eram corridas e as noites solitárias e inquietantes. Agora, as manhãs continuavam corridas, mas tinham um sabor adocicado de novidade. Era tão bom acordar com um homem maravilhoso como Sawyer na cama, que se prontificava a fazer o café, enquanto ela tinha tempo de sobra para se arrumar e cuidar de sua garotinha.

Terminou de escovar os dentes e deu um longo beijo em Sawyer, sentindo o gosto refrescante de menta e hortelã na língua dele. Ele despiu o pijama e a cueca boxer displicentemente na frente dela e entrou no chuveiro derramando o jato morno da água sobre o seu corpo. Ana-Lucia mordeu o lábio inferior diante de tão primorosa visão e ficou observando-o com malícia despudorada.

- O que foi?- ele indagou se ensaboando.

- Você é tão lindo!- ela exclamou, suspirando.

Sawyer deu uma gostosa risada: - Se continuar me olhando desse jeito e falando assim eu vou ficar excitado e vamos ter um problema!

- Eu já estou excitada, baby!- ela respondeu, acariciando as próprias coxas numa provocação gratuita para ele.

- Mama, estou com fome!- Inês disse do lado de fora do quarto, havia acabado de acordar. Pulou da cama abraçada ao seu urso polar de pelúcia e já ia entrando no banheiro quando Ana-Lucia saiu lá de dentro e fechou a porta para que ela não entrasse.

- Venha tomar um banho com a mamãe.- disse Ana-Lucia pacientemente. – O Sawyer vai fazer panquecas de chocolate pra você.

- E cadê ele?- indagou a garotinha aceitando a mão de sua mãe enquanto iam para o outro banheiro.

- Está tomando banho.- Ana respondeu.

- E por que você estava com ele no banheiro?- questionou a menina, erguendo a sobrancelha.

Ana-Lucia ficou pálida com aquele questionamento, da onde sua filha tirava essas perguntas.

- Fui levar uma toalha.- respondeu.

- Mas não devia ter entrado no banheiro, porque o Sawyer é menino, e a abuela(vovó) diz que não devemos espiar os meninos, que isso é muito feio. Ela disse isso quando eu quis espiar o Nathan na escola, uma vez.

- Por que você queria espiar o Nathan?- perguntou Ana, rindo.

Inezita deu de ombros e respondeu inocente: - Pra dar um susto nele, porque ele puxou o meu cabelo!

- Ok!- assentiu Ana-Lucia, divertida e pôs-se a despir a filha para o banho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Seu aniversário é daqui a dois dias filhinha, já pensou no que vai querer pra sua festa?- perguntou Cristian a Claire durante o café da manhã.

- Nada de exageros pai, só um jantar.

- Ah, mas a minha garotinha merece tudo.- disse ele, apertando as bochechas rosadas de Claire.

- Obrigada pai, mas um jantar já está bom.- ela respondeu se levantando da mesa.

- Já vai?- questionou a mãe. – Mas você nem terminou de tomar o seu café, Claire.

- Estou atrasada mãe, nos vemos na hora do almoço. Até mais!

- Ok, querida. Vou iniciar hoje os preparativos para o seu jantar de aniversário.- anunciou Laura.

- Certo, mãe!- Claire concordou e foi embora pra escola.

- Nossos filhos são tão estranhos às vezes. Claire anda estranha, você não notou querido?

- Laura querida, adolescentes são assim.

- Mas e quanto ao Jack? Meu garotinho anda tão misterioso desde que se separou da Sarah.

- Eu sei o motivo.- falou Cristian, triunfante.

- E qual seria?

- Ele está apaixonado, Laura.

- Apaixonado, e por quem?- ela surpreendeu-se.

- Você vai conhecê-la Laura, ele a trará no aniversário da Claire.

- Eu espero que ela seja uma boa moça pra ele, melhor que Sarah.

- Eu acredito que sim.- afirmou Cristian.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

No vestiário feminino do hospital St. Sebastian, Kate andava de um lado para o outro falando ao celular:

- Bill, por favor, preciso da sua ajuda nesse lance. Você conhece o Angel, sabe como ele é, não tem outro jeito de me livrar dele. Não, o Sawyer nem pensar, ele não tá mais envolvido com golpes desde daquela merda que deu com a Cassidy! Não Bill, eu tô falando sério, o Angel não tá de brincadeira, fiquei tão nervosa ontem que quase voltei a fumar. O Danny Picket? Não, não soube mais daquele desgraçado! O quê? Ele procurou o Sawyer sobre um golpe? Mas o Sawyer não me disse nada! Deus!

- Kate!- chamou uma enfermeira à porta do vestiário.

- Oi.- respondeu Kate, parando de falar ao telefone.

- O Dr. Shephard precisa de você na ala cirúrgica.

- Eu já estou indo.- respondeu Kate. – Bill, tenho que trabalhar agora, te ligo depois, pensa bem no que eu te disse. Sim, eu vou conversar com o Sawyer sobre esse lance com o Picket. Tchau.

Ela deixou o vestiário feminino e seguiu para a ala cirúrgica. No caminho deu um encontrão com Juliet que vinha passando apressada, puxando o pequeno Jimmy pela mão.

- Julie?- exclamou Kate.

- Olá Kate.- Juliet sorriu. – Nossa, mas você fica tão diferente vestida de enfermeira.

- Bem mais respeitável, eu presumo.- disse Kate.

Juliet sorriu.

- Oi gatinho.- falou Kate, doce, acariciando o rostinho de Jimmy que sorriu para ela. – Veio consultá-lo?

- Não, vim pegar o resultado de um exame e ainda tenho que levá-lo pra escola. Nos falamos depois.

- Ok, eu também preciso ir pra sala de cirurgia. Bye Julie, bye Jimmy.

Juliet se afastou em direção ao laboratório. Chegou na recepção e solicitou o resultado de seu exame. Procurou uma cadeira e abriu o resultado ali mesmo. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao ler "positivo" impresso no papel.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Enfim chegou o tão esperado dia da festa de dezoito anos de Claire Shephard. Nervosa, ela se arrumava diante do espelho, tentando disfarçar a barriga de quase três meses de gestação com um vestido leve cor de rosa. Sua prima Shannon e a melhor amiga Nikki estavam no quarto com ela, ajudando-a maquiar-se.

- Você está tão linda, Claire.- comentou Nikki passando uma camada de blush nas bochechas rosadas de Claire.

- Ah para com isso!- reclamou Claire, prendendo os cabelos loiros e cacheados com presilhas coloridas.

- É sério!- insistiu Nikki. – Parece que a gravidez deixou você mais...

- Iluminada.- completou Shannon buscando as sandálias de fita cor de rosa no guarda-roupa para que Claire as calçasse.

- Isso mesmo!- concordou Nikki, sorrindo. – Essa é a palavra.

- Meninas, vocês estão me mimando demais.- disse Claire, pegando as sandálias das mãos de Shannon e as calçando.

- Que nada, só estamos puxando o seu saco para ver quem você vai escolher para ser a madrinha do bebê.- confessou Nikki.

- Ou do casório.- acrescentou Shannon.

Claire deu um suspiro diante das palavras de Shannon e jogou-se em sua cama após acabar de calçar suas sandálias.

- Ai, nem me lembra disso, estou tão nervosa.

- Já falou com o Charlie hoje?- indagou Nikki.

- Sim.- respondeu ela. – Ele chegou ontem de uma turnê na Noruega, disse que virá, com certeza.

- Mas ele vai fazer mesmo o que prometeu?- questionou Shannon. – Assumir a paternidade do seu filho?

- Vai sim!- confirmou Claire. – Ele me garantiu isso.

- Ai meu Deus, eu estou com o pressentimento de que essa festa vai terminar em barraco.- disse Shannon.

- Esperemos que não.- falou Nikki. – E quanto ao Thomas? Percebi que ele fica olhando pra você lá na sala, de canto de olho, desde que você deu um gelo nele.

- A essa altura, não quero mais saber do Thomas, eu estou gostando de Charlie, ele é tão doce!

- Hummmmmmmmmmmmm!- exclamaram as duas, debochando.

- Olha só o sujo falando do mal lavado! Como se vocês duas não estivessem apaixonadas também.- provocou Claire.

- Eu estou, confesso.- admitiu Shannon. – O Sayid é tão maravilhoso, estou ansiosa pra transar com ele.

Claire e Nikki começaram a rir, colocando as mãos na boca.

- Shannon!- exclamou Nikki, corando. – Para com isso! Você só fala assim porque é a mais experiente de nós três.

- È, com certeza!- mentiu Shannon, ainda não tinha criado coragem de contar para elas que na verdade não tinha experiência nenhuma, e que mentira o tempo todo somente para não se sentir por baixo.

- Eu também quero, com o Paulo.- admitiu Nikki. – Mas ao mesmo tempo eu tenho medo.

- Falou com ele depois do que aconteceu na casa dele?- indagou Shannon.

- Não, não falei.

- Bem, eu o convidei para a festa.- disse Claire.

- Você o quê?- espantou-se Nikki.

- Eu disse que convidei o professor Santoro para a festa.

- Claire, você é louca!- ralhou Nikki.

- Hey, não brigue com ela. Minha prima está certa.- afirmou Shannon. – Vocês dois tem que se resolver logo, e hoje é uma grande oportunidade não é?

A mãe de Claire entrou de repente no quarto.

- Ei meninas, será que podem desentocar desse quarto um pouco? O DJ já chegou e está chamando vocês para selecionarem as músicas para a festa.

- Ok tia Laura.- concordou Shannon de imediato.

Claire e Nikki sorriram, acompanhando Shannon para fora do quarto. Enquanto descia as escadas, Claire pensou: - Seja o que Deus quiser!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer tamborilava os dedos nervosamente sob o tampo de madeira da mesa da cozinha. Já havia entornado quatro xícaras de café, estava preocupado. Há dois dias tentava falar com Juliet sobre o resultado do exame de gravidez, mas ela simplesmente sumira do mapa sem lhe dar satisfações e ele ainda não havia conseguido arranjar tempo para ir até o Bar do Coyote vê-la, Ana poderia ficar desconfiada e Sawyer tinha medo de que ela se zangasse. Estava servindo a quinta xícara de café quando Kate entrou na cozinha, deslumbrante, usando um belo vestido vermelho, cabelos metade presos para o alto, com alguns fios roçando-lhe charmosamente a testa e maquiagem caprichada.

- Tem certeza de que não quer vir com a gente?- indagou.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, com o semblante sério.

- Fecha aqui pra mim, primo.- Kate pediu, virando de costas e mostrando o zíper do vestido fechado só até a metade.

- Tá legal, prenda a respiração.- ele gracejou, fechando o delicado zíper do vestido.

Kate riu.

- Hum, isso vai dar trabalho pro doutor tirar!- Sawyer debochou.

- E quem disse que vou precisar tirar!- ela rebateu, marota.

- Um a zero pra você.- disse Sawyer, tomando um gole da quinta xícara de café.

- Como eu estou?- ela perguntou, assim que se viu completamente pronta.

- Linda.- ele respondeu espontaneamente.

- Eu já disse que você é uma gracinha?- ela exclamou, apertando as bochechas dele.

Sawyer sorriu, concentrado em seu café. Kate percebeu que ele parecia triste, e indagou:

- Primo, está acontecendo alguma coisa com você? Venho te notando um pouco cabisbaixo.

- Impressão sua!- ele respondeu.

- Não vai ver a Analulu hoje?

- Acho que sim, ela me chamou para ver a Inezita numa peça.

- E por que você não está se arrumando papai?

- Porque minha sogra vai estar lá, e não gosto do jeito como ela me olha.

Kate desatou a rir: - Até parece que isso faz alguma diferença para James Sawyer!

- È, até parece!- ele concordou.

- Então larga essa xícara de café e vai se arrumar.

O interfone soou nesse momento.

- O Jack chegou, preciso ir!

- Divirta-se na festa, sardenta!

- Pode deixar!

Kate deu-lhe um beijinho na testa e se afastou em direção à porta de saída do apartamento, pensando consigo que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que conversar com ele sobre Angel Mariner, Danny Picket, Bill Williamson e o grande golpe que seu ex estava planejando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Vocês já estão indo?- perguntou Danielle ao ver Sayid e Alex prontos para sair.

- Sim Dani, nós já vamos.- respondeu Sayid. – Tem certeza de que não quer vir com a gente?

- Não meu irmão, prefiro ficar em casa.

- Não adianta tentar convencê-la tio Sayid, a mamãe está morta pra vida.- falou Alex passando batom em frente ao espelho da sala.

- Alex!- Danielle ralhou.

- Desculpe, mamãe.- disse ela num tom desinteressado. – A senhora sabe onde guardei o presente da Claire?

- Na gaveta do armário da sala.- disse Danielle. – Está muito bonito, meu irmão, como sempre.- elogiou.

Sayid sorriu: - Eu tenho que estar bonito pra minha namorada, afinal hoje vou conhecer os amiguinhos dela.

Danielle balançou a cabeça negativamente: - Só você mesmo pra namorar uma garota que tem metade da sua idade.

- Não começa com isso, irmãzinha. Não estou tão velho assim. Vamos Alex!

- Vamos, tio!- disse ela voltando para a sala segurando uma pequena sacola de presente nas mãos. – Tchau, mãe!

- Tchau. Divirtam-se e não voltem tarde.- avisou Danielle.

Depois que eles saíram, ela sentou-se no sofá para ver televisão. Não passou nem dois minutos e a campainha tocou. Levantou-se do sofá franzindo o cenho e foi logo abrindo a porta, sem olhar no olho mágico.

- Hey, o que foi que esqueceram?- indagou pensando ser Sayid e Alex de volta.

Porém seus olhos azuis se arregalaram ao se dar conta de quem estava a sua porta, a última pessoa que imaginou ver ali.

- Oi, Danielle.- disse Benjamin, receoso.

- Benny? O que está fazendo aqui?

xxxxxxxxxx

- Oh, mas é uma princesa!- exclamou o pequeno Jimmy, todo vestido de príncipe encantado, encenando uma peça no auditório da escola.

Juliet sorria toda orgulhosa do filho, sentada na primeira fila, tirando uma porção de fotos dele.

Inês interpretava o papel da Bela Adormecida, vestida de princesa, num lindo vestido azul, deitada numa cama forrada com um lençol cor de rosa de babados e os olhinhos propositadamente fechados. Ana-Lucia não parava de "corujar" a filha, já tinha tirado umas cinqüenta fotos, nem sequer estava sentada em seu lugar na platéia, havia se agachado em frente ao palco para pegar um ângulo melhor.

Aparentemente, Juliet teve a mesma idéia que ela e se levantou de seu lugar indo se agachar próximo a ela para bater mais uma foto de Jimmy, e as duas acabaram trombando.

- Desculpe!- disse Juliet, embaraçada.

- Tudo bem.- respondeu Ana-Lucia.

- È que estou empolgada tirando fotos do meu filho.

- O príncipe é o seu filho?

- Yeah!- respondeu Juliet, orgulhosa.

- A Bela Adormecida é a minha filha.

- Mesmo? Ela é tão fofa!- elogiou Juliet.

As duas voltaram a se sentar em seus lugares e descobriram que estavam sentadas lado a lado. Raquel Cortez estava presente na platéia também, ao lado esquerdo da filha.

- Eu acho que conheço você de algum lugar.- disse Ana-Lucia.

- Provavelmente do Bar do Coyote.- respondeu Juliet. – Sou barwoman lá!

- Sim, isso mesmo! Eu estive lá umas duas ou três vezes. Como é o seu nome?

- Juliet e o seu?

- Ana-Lucia.- ela respondeu sorridente. – E esta é a minha mãe, Raquel.

- Prazer.- disse Juliet, apertando a mão de Raquel. – Eu sou a mãe do príncipe encantado.

- E que príncipe mais lindo!- falou Raquel com sinceridade.

O celular de Ana-Lucia vibrou no bolso da calça jeans. Ela pegou o aparelho e sorriu ao ler no visor, "Mi hombre".

- È o meu namorado! Com licença!- pediu se levantando e indo atender no corredor para não interromper a peça.

Raquel franziu o cenho ao ouvi-la dizer "meu namorado", estava tentando se acostumar com a idéia. Apesar de não haver mais nenhum processo policial contra Sawyer e das coisas boas que Ana dizia sobre ele, ela não confiava muito no namorado da filha.

- Oi, baby. Onde você está?- indagou Ana ao telefone.

- Tô aqui do lado de fora da escola. A peça já terminou?

- Ainda não. Por que você não entra?

- A sua mãe está aí?

- Está sim, mas não vai me dizer que não vai entrar por causa dela, amor! Deixa de bobagens, tô te esperando aqui dentro.

- Ok!- respondeu ele com um suspiro.

Três minutos depois ele entrou. Ana esperou por ele no corredor e assim que o viu correu para beijá-lo. As pessoas estavam entretidas com a peça e não viram o beijo cinematográfico que eles deram à porta do auditório. Juliet estava com sede e procurou com os olhos pelo bebedouro, sem querer acabou vendo os dois se beijando e de repente entendeu tudo. Pensou consigo: - Então ela é a namorada do Sawyer!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack e Kate chegaram de mãos dadas à festa de Claire. Ela estava toda animada cumprimentando os amigos quando os viu chegar. Correu na direção do irmão e o abraçou calorosamente.

- Hey tampinha, você está engordando.- comentou Jack, beijando-a na face.

Claire franziu a sobrancelha. Kate ralhou com ele:

- Amor, isso é coisa que se diga, ela está linda!

- Pelo menos a sua namorada é sensata, e muito linda também.- elogiou Claire.

- Nisso você acertou maninha, a mais linda.- disse Jack, envolvendo os braços ao redor da cintura de Kate. – Esta é a Kate, Kate minha irmãzinha Claire.

- È um prazer finalmente conhecê-la, Claire.

- Igualmente Kate, agora vejo porque o meu irmão anda tão feliz.

- Srta. Shephard!- chamou um dos seguranças da festa à porta do apartamento.

- Com licença!- pediu Claire. Jack e Kate se afastaram. – O que foi?

- Tem um rapaz chamado Thomas Banks que quer falar com a senhorita. Como o nome dele não consta na lista de convidados da festa, achei melhor consultá-la.

- Fez muito bem. Eu o conheço sim, mas não o quero na minha festa, então diga a ele que não foi convidado, ok?

- Tudo bem senhorita, como quiser.- assentiu o segurança.

O DJ colocou uma música ritmada para tocar, todos estavam se divertindo muito. Shannon puxou Sayid para dançar, ele ficou sem graça e disse:

- Shannon, eu não sei dançar isso.

- Aprende, oras!- ela instigou se agarrando a ele e requebrando até o chão.

Nikki apenas balançava os pés, estava agoniada, querendo que Paulo chegasse logo à festa. Jack rodopiou com Kate pela pista de dança, ela o acompanhou nos passos, arrancando aplausos de todos. Ele ainda não a havia apresentado à sua mãe ainda, deixaria para fazer isso assim que ela parasse no lugar, pois Laura Shephard andava de um lado para o outro dando ordens, querendo que tudo saísse perfeito.

Claire dançava com seus amigos, mas se interrompeu para ir cumprimentar mais um convidado que chegava. Kate fechou a cara de imediato ao perceber que se tratava de Sarah.

- Mas o que essa mulher está fazendo aqui?- bradou, irritada.

- Fica calma, Kate. Vamos ignorá-la.- pediu Jack, baixinho ao ouvido dela.

- Ignorá-la? Não querido, agora é que a festa vai começar de verdade!- respondeu ela, confiante.

A primeira pessoa que Sarah avistou na festa ao cumprimentar Claire foi Kate. Os olhos dela soltavam faíscas de raiva em sua direção, mas Sarah manteve-se calma e confiante dando um sorriso debochado para sua rival. Jack notou a provocação de Sarah, por isso mais uma vez disse a Kate:

- Bebê, por favor, não ligue para ela!

Kate ignorou o comentário de Jack e devolveu o sorriso debochado de volta, envolvendo seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o beijando, somente para provocar Sarah.

- Êeeeeeeeee!- fizeram alguns convidados de Claire, batendo palmas e zoando ao ver o beijo de Jack e Kate.

No entanto, a empolgação deles com o casal não durou muito, pois duas figuras inesperadas surgiram na festa. Janice, uma das amigas de Claire arregalou os olhos e começou a passar mal ao ver Liam e Charlie Pacey, os famosos integrantes da famosa banda Driveshaft adentrando a sala.

Claire abriu um belo sorriso e correu em direção a Charlie ao vê-lo.

- Você veio!- ela exclamou.

- Eu não disse que viria?- ele falou, meigo segurando um grande embrulho com um laço de fita amarela nas mãos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Por que não me ligou? Já recebeu o resultado?- indagou Sawyer a Juliet, baixinho à mesa da sorveteria para que a mãe de Ana não escutasse. Ana-Lucia tinha ido levar a filha ao banheiro. Jimmy devorava um enorme sundae de chocolate enquanto a Sra. Cortez fingia olhar para os lados, mas na verdade estava prestando bastante atenção ao que Juliet e Sawyer diziam.

Ana ficara surpresa ao saber que eles se conheciam, comentara que o mundo era pequeno e resolvera convidar Juliet e o filho para que fossem à uma sorveteria depois da peça das crianças. Raquel Cortez não ficara surpresa com o fato de Sawyer e Juliet se conhecerem, e sim intrigada. Achara estranho o olhar de pânico que Sawyer fez ao ver as duas conversando animadamente, começou a achar que tinha mais coisa nessa história e quando os viu cochichando à mesa da sorveteria teve certeza disso, só não sabia o que era.

- Sim, recebi.- Juliet limitou-se em responder a Sawyer.

- E aí? Sim ou não?- ele exasperou-se.

- È melhor conversamos sobre isso outra hora.- disse ela, dando um sorriso falso à Raquel, percebendo que ela prestava atenção à conversa deles.

Ana-Lucia voltou do banheiro segurando Inês pela mão, pediu um milkshake de morango para a pequena e sentou-se ao lado de Sawyer, recostando a cabeça no ombro dele num gesto de intimidade. Sawyer acariciou a mão esquerda dela, tentando parecer natural, mas estava se sentindo péssimo, aquela situação o estava corroendo por dentro, precisava saber o resultado do exame de Juliet, sua felicidade dependia disso.

Inês tomava o milkshake muito rápido, por isso acabou se engasgando e começou a tossir. Nessa hora, a atenção de Ana-Lucia, Raquel e até mesmo Jimmy se voltaram para a menina e Sawyer aproveitou para arrancar a verdade de Juliet, discretamente.

- Por favor me diz...

- Não.- Juliet disse rapidamente.

- Não vai me dizer?- ele cochichou de volta.

- Hija, mamãe já disse pra tomar mais devagar.- dizia Ana-Lucia à filha completamente distraída.

- Respira fundo chiquita!- falou Raquel à neta de um jeito doce.

Juliet aproximou-se um pouco mais de Sawyer e falou bem próximo ao ouvido dele: - Eu disse não porque o resultado deu negativo.

O coração de Sawyer só faltou pular pra fora do peito de tanta felicidade que sentiu ao ouvir aquela notícia. Seu relacionamento estava salvo e ele poderia se casar com a mulher de sua vida quando chegasse a hora sem ficar se preocupando em ter que explicar a ela sob seu curto envolvimento com Juliet.

- A Inês está bem?- ele indagou.

- Está sim.- respondeu Ana.

Raquel deu um olhar matador a Sawyer, mas ele fingiu não ter percebido.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Sun, onde você está Sun?- indagava Jin Kwon, o coreano milionário, alvo de Picket, procurando sua esposa pelo enorme quarto de hotel, que mais parecia um apartamento.

Já estava ficando muito irritado quando ela finalmente apareceu na sala de estar, havia acabado de chegar. Jin franziu as sobrancelhas e indagou:

- Onde esteve?

- Fui dar uma volta, você estava dormindo, não quis te acordar.- respondeu ela com naturalidade.

Jin balançou a cabeça negativamente, e disse, cheio de moral:

- Pois você está cansada de saber que não gosto que fique saindo sozinha sem me avisar, estamos num país estranho Sun!

- Eu sei, querido. Mas eu não fui longe, só tomei um sorvete, caminhei um pouco naquela pracinha que fica aqui perto do hotel. Nada demais.

- Está bem.- falou ele dando-se por satisfeito. – Mas procure evitar se ausentar sem me dizer aonde vai.

- Sim.- concordou ela. – Está com fome? Vou pedir a comida.

Jin assentiu e procurou o controle remoto da tv. Sun foi até o telefone pedir o jantar deles, mas antes de discar o número do hotel, seus dedos discaram teimosamente o número de um homem com quem ela estava querendo falar havia algumas semanas. O crítico de arte que conhecera no museu. Lamentava não ter conseguido mais encontrá-lo, o homem parecia ter sumido do mapa. Pensou em deixar pra lá, mas aquele homem conseguira despertar nela algo que estava adormecido há algum tempo, sua sede de viver, sua vontade de ser feliz.

Casara-se com Jin por amor, mas depois do casamento ele mudara radicalmente com ela, mostrando-se frio, distante e por vezes agressivo. De início Sun tentou ajeitar as coisas, mas nada dava certo, até que conheceu James Sawyer e suas esperanças em ser feliz outra vez se renovaram. Pensava consigo que um belo homem como aquele, inteligente e interessante não apareceria em sua vida por nada, por isso precisava vê-lo outra vez e colocaria todo o seu empenho em encontrá-lo. Parou de discar o número do celular dele, por ora deixaria quieto, depois tomaria alguma atitude concreta.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de se despedirem de Juliet e seu filho à porta da sorveteria, Sawyer estava muito calmo, relaxado e feliz. Ela não estava grávida e a vida não podia ser mais maravilhosa, ou podia? Foi o que pensou quando Ana-Lucia estacionou o carro em frente ao conjunto residencial onde morava sua mãe e pôs-se a se despedir de sua filha.

- Tchau cariño, portate bien com tu avuela!

- Sí mamã!- disse Inezita abraçando a mãe.

- Tchau Sawyer, te amo!- acrescentou a menina dando a volta no carro e correndo para se despedir de Sawyer.

Ele a pegou no colo e sentou-a momentaneamente em seu colo, indagando:

- Vai dormir com a vovó hoje?

- Aham!- respondeu ela.

Ana-Lucia deu uma piscada maliciosa para ele, que o deixou ansioso, o que sua fogosa amada estaria aprontando? Raquel Cortez fechou a cara percebendo o clima entre os dois e se aproximou da filha segurando a mochila com os pertences da neta.

- Já disse isso a você uma vez, e torno a repetir: - Cuidado com o que você faz, "yo no creo em las brujas, pero que las hay, hay!" (_Eu não acredito em bruxas, mas que elas existem, existem!)_

Ana-Lucia preferiu ficar calada e deu mais um beijo na filha antes de retomar o volante do carro. Sawyer deu um belo sorriso a ela e pôs a mão em sua coxa, apertando levemente por cima da calça jeans, gracejando:

- O que você está tramando, hã?

Ela mordeu os lábios, divertida:

- Por acaso você esqueceu que dia é hoje?

Sawyer ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- Ah não amor, se você tiver esquecido eu não vou te perdoar! Que dia é hoje Sawyer?

Ele pensou por alguns segundos, até que se deu conta:

- Hoje faz exatamente um mês que nos conhecemos, à porta do bar do Coyote.

Ana-Lucia abriu um sorriso: - Isso mesmo, e por isso preparei algo especial pra nós esta noite.

- E o que é?- ele questionou curioso.

- Você vai ver.- respondeu ela misteriosa.

Quando chegaram ao apartamento dela, Saywer não se continha mais de ansiedade, mas Ana-Lucia continuou mantendo o mistério. Mandou que ele sentasse no sofá da sala e esperasse. Ele concordou, mas quando passou dos dez minutos de espera começou a andar de um lado para o outro, inquieto.

- Analulu, está me matando de curiosidade!

- Já pode vir!- gritou ela do quarto.

Sawyer foi até lá e quando abriu a porta seus olhos azuis se arregalaram, surpresos. O quarto exalava um cheiro agradável de incenso, iluminado parcialmente por um pequeno abajur. A cama arrumada com um lençol branco de seda estava coberta de pétalas de rosas vermelhas que Ana-Lucia jogara sobre a cama. Ela estava usando um robe de seda preto que aparentemente escondia mais surpresas agradáveis para Sawyer embaixo dele.

- Você fez tudo isso pra mim, baby?

- Sim.- ela respondeu caminhando sensualmente na direção dele. – E isso ainda é pouco pro que você merece, por ser um namorado tão maravilhoso, que me faz tão feliz e que me dá tanto prazer...- ela acrescentou, seu timbre de voz rouco provocando-o ao limite.

- Eu te amo Lulu, muito!- ele disse quando ela se colocou frente a frente com ele. Suas mãos foram parar no laço do robe que ele desfez com destreza.

O pano sedoso deslizou macio pelo corpo dela até o chão deixando à mostra para ele o espartilho vermelho que usava, acompanhado da minúscula calcinha de renda da mesma cor e meias sete oitavos.

- Dios, mio!- ele exclamou.

Ela fez um sinal para que ele sentasse na cama e foi até o criado mudo onde havia duas taças e uma garrafa de vinho, Sawyer a acompanhou com os olhos, admirando seu corpo. Ana-Lucia serviu as taças e levou-as até ele na cama, dizendo:

- Vamos fazer um brinde?

- Sim, vamos brindar à sua beleza que me faz perder a cabeça, muchacha!

Ele tomou um longo gole do vinho saboreando o leve amargor e envolveu um dos braços ao redor da cintura dela puxando-a para si. Ana também sorveu um gole de seu vinho e pegou a taça das mãos dele, se afastando momentaneamente para depositá-las de volta no criado mudo.

Sawyer abriu os braços quando ela voltou para junto dele. Ana-Lucia sentou-se em seu colo e começou a beijá-lo intensamente. Dizia entre os beijos: - Eu te amo você é o meu homem!

Ele caiu com ela na cama e começou a encher seu pescoço de beijos enquanto as mãos dele invadiam o corpete do espartilho para acariciar-lhe os seios. Ela gemeu quando sentiu a palma quente da mão dele apalpando-lhe a carne macia e tenra. Sawyer começou a soltar com pressa os colchetes do espartilho dela, queria tê-la nua em seus braços o mais rápido possível e fazer amor com ela até não agüentar mais.

Os dois rolavam pelos lençóis de seda em meio às pétalas de rosa beijando e acariciando um ao outro. Ana arranhava e dava pequenas mordidas no peito de Sawyer enquanto se ocupava de abrir o zíper da calça dele.

- Amor...- ele murmurou quando a sentiu acariciar seu membro. Deixou que ela se divertisse um pouco, mas logo trocou de posição com ela na cama, despindo a calcinha dela rapidamente. Ergueu a parte do espartilho que não havia conseguido desabotoar e beijou-lhe o ventre, deslizando os lábios macios com delicadeza até o centro dela.

Ana-Lucia puxou uma respiração e afastou as coxas permitindo que ele se deliciasse entre elas. Jogou a cabeça pra trás no travesseiro e mordeu os lábios de prazer aproveitando intensamente os carinhos de seu amado.

- Mi amor, mi amor...- começou a repetir entre os gemidos. – Quero você dentro de mim!

Sawyer colocou-se sobre o corpo dela e tomou a mão de Ana-Lucia colocando sobre a intimidade dele. Ela o acariciou com vontade.

- Assim não vou me segurar baby...

- Então não se segura não, afunda dentro de mim...- disse ela, lasciva.

- Fogosa!- sussurrou ele encaixando o corpo entre as coxas dela.

Ana-Lucia continuava acariciando-o e ao tê-lo sobre si guiou-o para a entrada úmida de seu corpo aconchegante. Enquanto a penetrava Sawyer lambia e sugava os mamilos arrepiados dela, enterrando a cabeça entre os seios.

- Oh Sawyer! Hummmmmmm! Sawyer! Quero ter você dentro de mim pra sempre!- ela gritou abraçando-o e beijando-o.

Começaram a se mover cada vez mais depressa, tomados de paixão e volúpia. A cada nova investida dentro do corpo quente dela Sawyer tinha mais certeza de seus sentimentos e enquanto faziam amor tomou sua decisão a pediria em casamento esta noite mesmo. Trocou de posição com ela colocando-a sentada no alto de seu corpo e deixou que ela ditasse o ritmo. Adorava vê-la cavalgando sobre ele porque podia vislumbrar todo o seu corpo, os cabelos negros espalhados pelos ombros, os seios empinados, o movimento dos quadris dela subindo e descendo e suas expressões de prazer ao mesmo tempo em que os gemidos dela lhe enchiam os ouvidos como uma suave melodia.

- Eu te amo Ana, te amo!- ele disse um pouco mais alto do que costumava dizer o que a levou ao primeiro ápice de prazer, seguido de outro ainda mais intenso que a fez clamar o nome dele antes de senti-lo derramando seu prazer dentro dela.

Com a respiração entrecortada ela deixou-se cair sobre o corpo dele rolando de lado e se aninhando junto ao peito suado de seu amor. Retomando o fôlego, Sawyer beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça e ficou olhando pro teto em silêncio por alguns momentos. Foi Ana quem começou a falar:

- Não consigo mais imaginar minha vida sem você!

Sawyer se afastou um pouco para fitar os olhos negros dela e respondeu:

- Eu me sinto da mesma forma amor, cada minuto sem você é uma eternidade pra mim.

Ana sorriu e beijou-lhe docemente os lábios. Sawyer a beijou de volta, mas logo a empurrou delicadamente. Ela estranhou:

- O que foi?

Ele respirou fundo e deu um sorriso tímido para ela enquanto se levantava da cama.

- Bem, tem algo que quero lhe dizer já tem um tempinho, mas estou nervoso e não sei se é o momento, ainda mais que estou aqui nu no meio do seu quarto.

Ela riu e gracejou: - Mas você é tão lindo, por mim não precisa usar nenhuma roupa quando estivermos sozinhos.

- Lu, eu tô falando sério!- ele vestiu a cueca boxer e procurou por algo no bolso de sua calça jeans, uma caixinha de veludo.

Ana-Lucia alargou os olhos ao ver aquele objeto e seu coração começou a bater mais forte.

- Amor, o que é isso?- ela indagou se cobrindo com o lençol de seda.

Sawyer se ajoelhou diante da cama, abriu a caixinha e um lindo anel adornado com um pequeno diamante em forma de uma gota de orvalho reluziu diante dos olhos dela:

- Quando nos conhecemos, eu nunca imaginei que as coisas fossem chegar a esse ponto e em tão pouco tempo. Você foi o anjo que trouxe luz pra minha vida Lulu. Já fiz muitas coisas das quais não me orgulho, mas você me ajudou a consertar isso em tempo.- ele pausou, como se estivesse escolhendo muito bem as palavras que diria, depois continuou: - Eu era um maldito golpista que vivia de enganar as pessoas, tomar-lhes o que era seu, e graças ao seu amor e à sua honestidade comigo Ana, eu aprendi a ser uma pessoa melhor, honesta, porque sei que você nunca mentiu pra mim.

Ana-Lucia estava tensa, parada como uma estátua, os olhos estatelados para o anel, sem acreditar nas palavras que ouvia.

- Então agora que você já sabe do meu passado, a única coisa que escondi de você durante esse tempo que estamos juntos, eu espero que possa me perdoar por não ter te contado isso antes e me dizer se aceita se casar comigo, amor da minha vida.

Ela levou as mãos ao rosto num gesto de felicidade e confusão, e uma lágrima rolou por sua face antes que ela respondesse: - Eu não sei...

xxxxxxxxxx

A festa de aniversário de Claire continuava rolando solta. Todos se divertiam muito dançando, rindo e conversando. Kate e Sarah trocavam chispas de ódio através do olhar, mas Jack fingia não perceber. Ele mesmo se sentia desconfortável com a presença de Paulo na festa porque ficava lembrando da noite em que o pegara em sua cama com Sarah. Jack só não estava mais desconfortável do que Nikki que não parava de trocar olhares com seu professor, louca pra conversar com ele.

Enquanto isso, Shannon tentava seduzir Sayid e convencê-lo de que deveriam sair mais cedo da festa e aproveitar a noite sozinhos, mas categoricamente ele dizia que isso não era o mais adequado e que deveriam ficar na festa. Boone e Alex já haviam parado de dançar a algum tempo e trocavam beijos ousados na penumbra da sacada da mansão Shephard. Claire conversava com Charlie e Liam tentando parecer natural, mas estava muito nervosa, a hora da grande revelação se aproximava e ela estava com muito medo da reação de sua família.

Laura Shephard se aproximou de Jack e Kate e com um sorriso sincero e disse:

- Não sei porque, mas quando o seu pai me falou que estava namorando pensei nesta moça!

Kate sorriu tímida.

- Mãe, sei que já foram apresentadas no torneio de golfe, mas agora lhe apresento oficialmente Kate Austen, minha namorada.

Laura tocou o cabelo de Kate delicadamente: - Você é muito linda, querida. O Cris me disse que você é enfermeira no San Sebastian?

- Sim, Sra. Shephard.- respondeu Kate.

- Ah por favor, me chame de Laura. Prazer em conhecê-la e espero que você faça o meu filho muito feliz e que me dê muitos netos porque até agora o Jack tem me negado esse prazer.

- Mamãe!- exclamou Jack embaraçado.

- Laura!- chamou Cristian à porta da cozinha.

- Me dêem licença por favor!

- Kate, por favor, desculpe a minha mãe, eu acho que mencionei pra você da outra vez que às vezes ela é um pouco inconveniente e...

- Pois ela não me disse nada de inconveniente, seria maravilhoso ter um bebê com você!

Jack a abraçou e eles se beijaram, roçando os narizes um no outro demonstrando estarem muito apaixonados. Sarah não estava agüentando aquilo e deixou cair a taça de champagne que degustava no chão. Paulo passou por ela e disse com ar vingativo:

- Bem feito!

Alguns minutos depois, Cristian anunciou que era hora dos parabéns.Kane chegou em cima da hora com um buquê de flores para Claire. Os convidados se reuniram em volta da mesa do bolo e cantaram parabéns para Claire. Logo em seguida o jantar foi servido e as pessoas dividiram-se em várias mesas espalhadas pela ampla sala de estar da mansão. Claire sentou-se com Charlie ao seu lado na mesa da família, isso despertou a curiosidade de todos. Em dado momento, depois do longo discurso de seu tio Adam em homenagem a ela, Claire encheu-se de coragem e disse que tinha algo importante a anunciar. Todos prestaram atenção. Jack ficou inquieto, estava com um mau pressentimento. Shannon apertou com força a mão de Sayid, se preparando para o pior.

- Em primeiro lugar, eu queria agradecer a presença de todos aqui- Claire começou a dizer. – Gosto muito de todos vocês e é maravilhoso poder dar esta notícia. Eu estou grávida e vou me casar com o Charlie!- ela disparou, sem rodeios.

- Oh meu Deus!- exclamou Laura, levando as mãos ao peito.

- È verdade.- concordou Charlie, ficando de pé ao lado dela e segurando sua mão. – Por isso queríamos pedir a benção do Sr. e da Sra. Shephard.

Jack mordeu os lábios e apertou os olhos de raiva ao ouvir aquilo. Levantou-se de sua cadeira trêmulo. Kate notou que ele estava colerizado e sussurrou: - Amor, fica calmo por favor!

Mas não teve jeito, no momento seguinte o bom doutor desferia um soco certeiro contra o rosto do astro de rock.

Continua...


	17. Verdades e Mentiras

Capítulo 17- Verdades e Mentiras

Charlie não teve nem tempo de entender o que estava acontecendo, estava confirmando tudo o que Claire dizia conforme tinham combinando quando sentiu o punho certeiro de Jack em sua face esmagando sua mandíbula. O soco foi dado com tanta força que um pouco de sangue jorrou de seus lábios que se partiram com o impacto.

Instintivamente, Sayid pulou em cima de Jack, segurando-o para que não acertasse um segundo soco em Charlie. Laura Shephard não se moveu de seu lugar na cadeira diante da confusão, estava tão chocada com a revelação de Claire que não sabia o que fazer. Cristian, por sua vez, mantinha os olhos vidrados na direção de Charlie que era acudido naquele momento por seu irmão Liam, Claire e mais dois convidados.

- Bastardo! Desgraçado!- gritava Jack, sendo segurado com força por Sayid. Kate tentou acalmá-lo.

- Jack, amor, fica calmo, as coisas não podem ser resolvidas assim!

Mas ele não queria nem saber e se debateu, tentando se soltar dos braços de Sayid: - Me solta agora, cara! Eu vou matar esse desgraçado!

Charlie segurava a mandíbula dolorida fitando os olhos de Jack com ar de inocência. Liam cochichou no ouvido dele, ralhando: - Tá vendo no que foi se meter irmãozinho, eu te avisei! Mulher nenhuma vale tudo isso!

- Cala a boca!- respondeu Charlie fitando os olhos azuis assustados de Claire. Nesse momento pensou que qualquer coisa no mundo por ela valeria a pena.

Jack continuava ameaçando Charlie, que até o momento não revidara. Os convidados cochichavam entre si sobre o barraco. Vendo que sua casa estava se tornando um pandemônio, Cristian interveio com autoridade e eloqüência: - Calem-se todos!

As pessoas concentraram a atenção no dono da casa e o burburinho foi murchando aos poucos até ficar tudo no mais completo silêncio.

- Obrigado.- disse Cristian. – Espero que tenham se divertido, agradeço muito a presença de vocês todos, mas a festa acabou. Boa noite!

Todos começaram a dispersar, pegando suas coisas e indo embora, haviam entendido o recado. Sarah se aproximou de Kate e falou bem baixinho pra ela: - Tem certeza que quer mesmo fazer parte dessa família, queridinha?

Kate ergueu uma sobrancelha, irritada e respondeu no mesmo tom debochado de Sarah: - Sai fora daqui, vadia loira! O seu reinado acabou!

Sayid havia soltado Jack, mas ele ainda estava muito nervoso sentado no sofá da sala, tentando se acalmar. Kate foi para o lado dele. Paulo se despediu de Nikki com um beijo na face e disse: - Precisamos conversar outra hora.

O coração dela saltou de felicidade diante dessa perspectiva, mas ela estava muito preocupada com Claire. Trocou olhares com Shannon que deu de ombros.

- Shannon, acho melhor eu ir!- disse Sayid.

- Não querido, por favor.- ela choramingou abraçando-o.

- Não acho uma boa idéia eu ficar aqui no meio desses assuntos de família. Ligo pra você amanhã.

- Está bem.- respondeu ela a contra gosto, dando um selinho nos lábios dele.

- Vamos Shannon!- chamou seu pai. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não pai, eu vou ficar aqui caso a Claire precise de mim!

- Vou indo nessa!- anunciou Boone de mãos dadas com Alex. – Vou levar a Alex em casa.

- Mas ela pode ir com o Sayid.- reclamou Nikki. – Me leva em casa Boone, tô sem carona.

- Alguém já te disse que você é uma mala?- questionou ele, irritado por ter de se separar de Alex.

Logo a casa dos Shephard estava praticamente vazia, restando apenas Cristian, Laura, Claire, Charlie, Liam, Jack, Kate e Shannon. Todos calados esperando para ver o que o patriarca da família tinha a dizer sobre o assunto.

- Bem...- começou ele. – Creio que teremos uma longa conversa pela frente, então eu gostaria que somente a família permanecesse.

- Liam.- falou Shannon. – Que tal tomarmos o resto do champagne na cozinha?- sugeriu ela.

- Você é louco!- ele disse a Charlie antes de aceitar a oferta de Shannon.

- Eu vou com eles!- disse Kate.

- Não.- retorquiu Jack. – Fique aqui, preciso de você!

Kate assentiu percebendo que a raiva dele cedia lugar a uma crescente preocupação pela irmã caçula.

- Certo, vamos conversar! Sentem-se!- pediu Cristian.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer não estava acreditando na resposta de Ana-Lucia ao seu pedido de casamento. Não conseguia aceitar que ela havia balbuciado as palavras "eu não sei" ao invés de "eu aceito", como ele esperava.

- Ana, se não quer se casar comigo diga logo e eu sumo da sua vida porque não estou para brincadeiras!

Ana-Lucia respirou fundo e levantou-se da cama. Vestiu o robe de seda preto e retomou sua taça de vinho antes de dizer: - Amor, não estou recusando seu pedido, eu apenas fui pega de surpresa.

Ele sentou-se na cama, de costas para ela, ainda segurando a caixinha. Apesar da explicação dela para sua reação, Sawyer sentia que Ana-Lucia não encarara bem o pedido de casamento que ele havia feito. Ela notou que ele estava ficando contrito, por isso deu a volta na cama e sentou-se na coxa dele, pousando a taça de vinho no chão aos seus pés.

- Cowboy, não fique assim, por favor! Eu já te disse, estou apenas surpresa. Deixe-me ver o anel.

- Não!- ele negou, como uma criança mimada recusando um pedido da mãe.

Ana-Lucia beijou o pescoço dele, e pediu outra vez: - Por favor!

Sawyer fitou os olhos dela e entregou-lhe a caixinha na palma da mão. Ana-Lucia sorriu e abriu a caixinha, seu coração se contorceu dentro do peito ao vislumbrar o anel outra vez.

- Pode colocar no meu dedo?- pediu, sem conseguir conter a emoção.

- Mas é claro!- ele respondeu, resolvendo fazer a pergunta de novo: - Ana-Lucia Cortez, aceita se casar comigo?

A única resposta que vinha à mente dela era um sim desesperador, não poderia responder outra coisa.

- Sim, quero me cara com você James Sawyer! Serei sua pra sempre!- ela respondeu estendendo a mão para que ele colocasse o anel.

Os dedos dele tremiam ao tocar os dela, colocando o anel no lugar certo. Sorriram um para o outro, emocionados e beijaram-se caindo na cama mais uma vez e rindo muito.

- Eu te amo Sawyer.- disse Ana-Lucia, beijando-o e agarrando-se a ele, pensando consigo que ainda tinha uma pendência para resolver, Sawyer não sabia que ela era policial e que se aproximara dele para investigá-lo. Mas ela teria tempo para pensar em como dizer isso a ele sem que ficasse magoado. Por ora, curtiria o momento ao lado de seu amado e seria muito feliz.

- Vamos marcar a data do casamento, o mais rápido possível!

- Nossa Sawyer, por que toda essa pressa, amor?- questionou Ana-Lucia.

- Porque quero contar pra todo mundo que você é minha!

- Vamos fazer amor!- ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, mordendo-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

- Mas você nunca está satisfeita?- ele gracejou.

- Não quando estou com você.- ela murmurou algo libidinoso no ouvido dele que o fez corar ligeiramente.

- Pervertida!- ele gracejou desatando o nó do robe dela. – Eu faço isso sim, mas lembre-se, é você quem está me pedindo, depois não vá se arrepender!

Ana-Lucia riu e rebateu: - Não vou me arrepender, agora somos noivos, podemos fazer isso, aquilo e aquilo outro.

Sawyer ria, relaxado. Felicidade maior do que essa, pensou ele, impossível existir.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Ai que confusão né tio? Eu espero que fique tudo bem com a Claire. Mas eu nunca iria imaginar.- dizia Alex a Sayid quando os dois chegaram em casa.

Ele concordou com ela: - È verdade, mas essas coisas acontecem!

Sayid destrancou a porta da sala e acendeu as luzes, os olhos dele e da sobrinha se arregalaram ao ver Danielle aos beijos com um homem no sofá.

- Mamãe?- indagou Alex, surpresa.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui?- indagou Sayid, zangado.

Ao ouvir a voz da filha e do irmão, Danielle quase caiu do sofá onde estava sentada. Afastou-se de Benjamin e gaguejou qualquer coisa, sem saber o que dizer:

- Vocês voltaram cedo?

- Pelo visto não era o que você queria!- bradou Sayid muito zangado, lançando um olhar mortificador a Benjamin.

- Você não muda mesmo né Sayid? Não importa quantos anos passem!- disse Benjamin enfrentando-o.

- Você é um hipócrita!- falou Sayid exalando ódio, indo pra cima dele.

- Sayid, não!- gritou Danielle.

Alex não estava entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo. De uma hora para outra sua família parecia ter surtado, e quem era aquele homem com quem sua mãe estava se beijando e que deixava seu tio tão nervoso?

Sayid desferiu um soco certeiro em Ben que foi lançado para trás. Danielle tentou segurar o irmão, mas ele era muito mais forte e empurrou-a para trás, parecia tomado por um espírito maligno.

- Mas o que vocês estão fazendo? O que está acontecendo?- berrou Alex em meio à confusão.

Os três se voltaram para ela como se só naquele momento tivessem se dado conta de que Alex estava presente, assistindo a tudo aquilo. Confusa, ela virou as costas para eles e saiu correndo porta afora.

- Alexandra!- sua mãe gritou, mas ela já estava longe, corria muito rápido.

Corria tão apressada e distraidamente, sem saber sequer o porque de estar fazendo isso quando deu um encontrão com um rapaz que também vinha caminhando distraído na direção dela, ouvindo concentrado uma rádio local através dos fones de ouvidos presos ao moderno celular.

A batida foi intensa. Tanto Alex quanto o garoto caíram para trás. Recuperando-se do susto, o rapaz recolheu o celular que havia se espatifado no chão, apenas os fones permaneceram presos aos seus ouvidos, e estendeu a mão para ela que o fitava ainda assustada com a queda.

- Você está bem?- indagou ele.

- Eu acho que sim.- ela respondeu incerta aceitando a mão dele.

- Por que estava correndo desse jeito?

- Nem eu sei direito!

- Alex!- gritou Danielle, ao longe.

- Estão chamando você?- questionou o rapaz.

- È a minha mãe.- disse ela. – Mas não quero falar com ela agora. Você poderia me levar para algum lugar longe daqui por enquanto? Onde ela não possa me achar?

- È claro.- respondeu ele. – Podemos ficar um pouco no quintal da minha casa. Somos vizinhos.- ele apontou sua residência a alguns metros a frente deles. – A propósito, meu nome é Karl.

- Prazer Karl.- ela respondeu mecanicamente, deixando-se conduzir.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A conversa na mansão Shephard varou a madrugada, era tanta coisa importante pra se discutir e resolver que Claire começou a questionar a si mesma se envolver Charlie em tudo aquilo havia sido uma boa idéia, afinal, ele não tinha culpa daquela situação. No entanto, mesmo com essa dúvida, ela olhava para ele e o percebia determinado a seguir com aquilo, isso lhe dava forças para seguir adiante.

- E então? O que pretendem fazer?- indagou Cristian. – Já que as coisas chegaram a esse ponto, vocês tem que tomar uma decisão. Devo admitir que achei muito responsável e corajoso da sua parte vir conversar conosco, rapaz.

Charlie deu um sorriso sincero. Jack olhou para ele com ódio, e nada disse. Parecia uma fera enjaulada pronta a devorar o fígado do roqueiro. Kate massageava suavemente seu ombro tentando mantê-lo calmo.

- Na verdade.- se pronunciou Charlie. – Eu pretendo fazer o que a Claire decidir, pra mim está ótimo. Eu a amo e farei tudo o que ela quiser.

Claire quase não acreditou no que ele tinha acabado de dizer, como Charlie poderia estar tão confiante assim? Ele realmente a amava?

- Então eu acho que vocês deveriam começar a pensar em casamento.- disse Laura, que vinha se mantendo calada a maior parte do tempo.

- Casamento? A senhora enlouqueceu mamãe? Claire é muito nova pra se casar.-bradou Jack.

- Assim como também é muito nova para ter um filho, no entanto isso aconteceu.- rebateu Laura.

- Por favor!- interveio Cristian. – Não estamos aqui para decidir o futuro desses jovens, mas sim para ajudá-los a decidir seu próprio futuro. Por isso, repito a minha pergunta, o que pretendem fazer?

- Vamos ficar noivos.- sugeriu Charlie. – O que acha meu amor?- ele indagou a Claire, tomando sua mão e a beijando.

- Eu...- ela hesitou, nervosa. Mas ao ver o olhar raivoso de Jack sobre Charlie, resolveu concordar. – Eu acho que está ótimo! Assim posso terminar os estudos e decidir o que fazer com mais calma.

- Mas pretende fazer faculdade ainda, não pretende minha filha?

- Sim papai, é claro! Meus objetivos não mudaram!

- Então está decidido, Claire e Charlie ficarão noivos, que Deus abençoe meu primeiro netinho que irá nascer.

Laura finalmente conseguiu sorrir e abraçou a filha. Charlie apertou a mão de Cristian. Jack levantou-se da cadeira sem esboçar uma palavra e foi para a sacada. Kate o acompanhou.

- Jack, quer parar com isso! Está agindo como criança.- disse ela, cansada do comportamento dele aquela noite.

- Você não entende, Kate? Esse roqueiro abusado tirou a inocência da minha irmã!

Kate franziu o cenho e entortou a boca ao ouvir aquele comentário.

- Homens! Jack, você não percebeu, mas sua irmã não é mais uma menina. Tudo bem que ela deveria ter se cuidado mais, mas já que aconteceu e o rapaz está disposto a assumir, por que não fica feliz por ela? Eles me parecem apaixonados, tão apaixonados quanto nós.- ela acrescentou.

Jack respirou fundo: - Talvez eu só precise de um tempo pra me acostumar com a idéia.

- Você vai ser tio, já pensou nisso? E um tio babão tenho certeza!

Ele sorriu:- Sim, vai ser muito bom ter um sobrinho, mas seria melhor ainda ter um filho.

- Ih, essa conversa está ficando estranha, melhor eu ir.- ela gracejou.

- Alguma vez já pensou nessa possibilidade, bebê?- ele provocou.

- Tudo a seu tempo Shephard.- respondeu ela dando um selinho nos lábios dele. – Vou indo pro meu apartamento.

- Eu só vou me despedir dos meus pais pra te levar.

- Não Jack, pode deixar que eu chamo um táxi!

- Mas nem pensar, não vai pegar táxi sozinha, é muito tarde!- advertiu ele.

- Desculpe, "papai", mas dessa vez irei sozinha. Ambos sabemos o que irá acontecer se você for pro apartamento comigo, e esta noite eu preciso dormir.- ela o beijou outra vez. – Tchau, amor.

- Tchau.- respondeu ele, dando-se por vencido.

Levou-a até a porta. Charlie e Liam tinham acabado de ir embora e Claire subira para o quarto na companhia de Shannon. A prima estava ansiosa para saber qual tinha sido o teor da conversa dela com os pais e Charlie.

Kate atravessou o jardim da propriedade dos Shephard a passos largos, acenou educadamente para o porteiro quando deixou a mansão e adentrou uma Mercedes preta, parada a alguns metros da casa. Ao entrar no carro, a voz sedutora e inconfundível de Angel Mariner disse a ela:

- Por que demorou tanto?

- Tive uns contratempos.- ela respondeu friamente.

- Então vamos logo, Bill e Picket estão nos esperando _amorcito_!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia chegou ao FBI irradiando felicidade no dia seguinte ao ter sido pedida em casamento. Ainda não tinha falado com sua mãe, mas já ostentava a bonita aliança no dedo. Sorriu e cumprimentou todas as pessoas com carinho genuíno e seguiu para sua sala a fim de ver os processos do dia. No final do expediente passaria na sala do diretor-assistente Goodwin para saber a quantas andava o processo de Sawyer, mas sabia que graças a intervenção de seu superior, tudo estava correndo bem e muito rápido.

Distraída, cantarolava uma canção qualquer enquanto se servia de um copo de café em sua sala quando Marshall entrou. A primeira coisa que ele reparou assim que a viu foi o anel de diamante no dedo dela. Seus olhos se alargaram e ele comentou maldoso:

- Ainda não mandou colocar a notícia na coluna social?

Ela franziu o cenho e já ia dar-lhe uma resposta torta quando o fax emitiu um barulho avisando que uma mensagem chegava.

- Deixa que eu olho!- disse ele.

Ana-Lucia o impediu segurando no braço dele.

- Nada disso, o fax da minha mesa não é da sua alçada!

- Tudo bem, futura senhora Sawyer!- debochou ele, erguendo as mãos para cima.

Ela entortou a cara e puxou o papel que o fax acabara de imprimir. Era uma mensagem pessoal para ela, que dizia:

- Agente Cortez, não acredite em tudo o que vê. Seu futuro marido tem segredos. Se deseja saber quais são me encontre ao meio dia e meia na calçada da fama. Vou estar de casaco laranja!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Não vai falar comigo?- indagou Danielle a filha, à mesa do café da manhã.

Alex tomou um gole de suco de goiaba e nada disse. Seu tio Sayid havia saído mais cedo para trabalhar e não trocara uma palavra sequer com a irmã. Isso a deixara intrigada, mesmo assim ela resolveu se calar diante das indagações da mãe, afinal quem lhe devia respostas era ela.

- Alex, estou falando com você!- bradou Danielle, começando a ficar irritada.

- E o que a senhora quer que eu diga?

- Qualquer coisa!

- Qualquer coisa? Certo. Me diga então, quem era aquele homem que esteve aqui em casa ontem à noite?

- Um velho conhecido.- respondeu Danielle.

- Por que o tio Sayid ficou tão bravo ao vê-la com ele?

- Isso é uma longa história, antiga e desgastante que não tem nada a ver com você.

- Certo mamãe. Eu não pergunto mais nada então. Só não consigo entender como alguém tão controlada e cheia de valores morais rígidos como a senhora pode esconder tantos segredos de sua única filha.

Danielle não disse mais nada. Alex respirou fundo, pegou uma torrada, mordiscou-a e disse à mãe: - Tô indo pra escola.

- Você não me disse onde esteve ontem à noite?

- Na casa dos vizinhos novos.

- Boone ligou pra você.

- Obrigada por me avisar.- respondeu ela um tanto ríspida. – Até mais mamãe.

Assim que ela saiu, Danielle murmurou consigo mesma: - Ai minha filha, se você soubesse...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Eu quero falar com você!- bradou Sawyer quando Kate chegou em casa por volta das oito da manhã.

Ela gelou, imaginando se ele não tinha descoberto que andava se encontrando com a velha gangue de criminosos com a qual costumavam cometer crimes tempos atrás. Preparou uma boa resposta, já imaginando colocá-lo na parede confessando que sabia tudo sobre o golpe que ele estava armando com Picket para roubar os dólares de um casal de multi-milionários coreanos. Porém, ela relaxou ao ver que ele estampava felicidade no rosto, aliás, parecia muito empolgado com algo. Kate ficou curiosa:

- O que aconteceu, primo?

- Pedi a Ana-Lucia em casamento.- ele disparou.

Kate ficou sem fala por alguns segundos. Mas logo se recompôs e indagou:

- Como é que é?

- Isso mesmo o que você ouviu. Eu a pedi em casamento e ela aceitou. Vamos nos casar em dois, no máximo três meses.

- Sawyer, você não acha que está sendo muito precipitado? O quanto conhece a Ana-Lucia realmente?

- O suficiente, sardenta. Pra que esperar? Eu estou apaixonado, não consigo ficar mais nenhum segundo longe da minha morena. Você não se sente assim em relação ao doutor?

- Sim, mas casamento ainda não passou pela minha cabeça.

- Kate, não estou entendendo a sua reação. Pensei que fosse ficar feliz por mim. Por eu estar fazendo a coisa certa dessa vez.

- E eu estou primo, mas talvez você devesse esperar mais.

Sawyer franziu as sobrancelhas, estava começando a ficar confuso.

- Kate, estou começando a achar que você sabe algo sobre a Ana-Lucia que eu não sei e não quer me contar.

- O que eu poderia saber sobre ela que você já não saiba?- retorquiu Kate.

Ela se aproximou dele e o abraçou.

- Me desculpe por estar te dizendo essas coisas, acho que estou com ciúmes porque você encontrou outra mulher para paparicar e agora vai esquecer de mim.

- Mas que bobagem!- ele a abraçou de volta. – Jamais deixaria você, hã? Você é a minha priminha querida, sardentinha!

Sawyer a beijou na testa: - E por isso mesmo quero que seja a madrinha do nosso casamento.

- Sério?

- Seríssimo!

- Fico muito feliz por você primo, já está ficando rapazinho!

Sawyer riu e eles voltaram a se abraçar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Eras, então aconteceu tudo isso e eu perdi! Mas é muita coisa pra minha cabeça, brotha.- dizia Desmond para Jack, os dois conversavam animadamente na cafeteria do hospital. – Mas como será que a Claire começou a namorar esse cantor de rock?

- E eu sei lá, talvez tenha começado mesmo antes daquele dia em que estivemos no camarim deles. Mas de qualquer maneira isso não importa, o fato é que agora ela está grávida e eles irão ficar noivos.

- _Dr. Desmond Hume, Dr. Desmond Hume, dirija-se à emergência imediatamente!_- soou a voz de uma enfermeira no alto-falante do hospital.

- Esse povo me ama, brotha! Deixa eu ir trabalhar!- disse Desmond.

Jack sorriu para ele e respondeu:

- Vai lá!

Assim que Desmond saiu, Jack terminou de comer um pãozinho de queijo e limpou a boca com um lencinho. Seu pai apareceu na cafeteria do hospital e disse a ele:

- Jack, eu estava procurando você.

- O que houve pai?

- Temos uma reunião com o Locke e a Hellen, esqueceu?

- Ah sim, claro. Não esqueci não.

- Então vamos!

- Pai, o senhor sabe se a Kate já chegou?

- Eu ainda não a vi.

- Isso é muito estranho, ela nunca se atrasa.

- Talvez tenha acontecido algum imprevisto.- concluiu Cristian e os dois seguiram para a diretoria do hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Antes das aulas começarem, Nikki esperou por Paulo no corredor da escola. Assim que ele passou, ela o puxou delicadamente pelo braço para uma sala vazia, encostando a porta assim que entraram.

- Podemos conversar agora?- ela pediu.

- Tenho que dar uma aula em cinco minutos.- ele respondeu.

- Só me escute dois minutos, por favor!- Nikki implorou.

Paulo não agüentou vê-la daquele jeito e a puxou para si, beijando-a. Perderam-se nos lábios um do outro e esqueceram momentaneamente que estavam na escola. Sarah vinha caminhando pelo corredor, estava a procura de Paulo para discutir a respeito do trabalho que passariam para suas turmas do primeiro ano, o trabalho seria em conjunto já que ela era professora de geografia.

Já estava quase desistindo de procurá-lo, deixando a pequena reunião que precisava ter com ele para a hora do almoço, porém ao passar diante de uma sala que não estava tendo aula, seus olhos travaram na visão atrás do vidro. Paulo e Nikki se beijando intensamente.

- Outra vez?- ela bradou. – Mas isso não pode continuar, nunca pensei que o Paulo fosse esse tipo de homem.

Pegou o celular dentro da bolsa e tirou três fotos do casal. Envolvidos, eles nada perceberam. Guardou o celular de volta na bolsa e retornou pelo mesmo corredor pensando consigo que usaria as fotos para denunciar Paulo ao Conselho Estudantil por se envolver com uma aluna e ainda por cima menor de idade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meio dia e meia em ponto Ana-Lucia caminhava de um lado a outro da calçada da fama, esperando pela pessoa que marcara um misterioso encontro com ela através do fax de sua sala. Estava um pouco nervosa porque segundo essa pessoa, James Sawyer, o homem com quem tinha acabado de ficar noiva escondia segredos inimagináveis dela e Ana começava a se questionar se não havia se deixado levar pela paixão que sentia por ele ao pedir ao diretor assistente Goodwin que mandasse fechar as investigações contra ele.

Respirou fundo e olhou mais uma vez no relógio. A pessoa estava cinco minutos atrasada. Apreensiva, Ana-Lucia tocou sua arma presa no coldre embaixo do sobretudo preto, como se esse gesto fosse lhe trazer algum tipo de conforto. Deu dois passos para trás procurando uma sombra debaixo do sol escaldante da cidade dos anjos quando sentiu o coldre duro de uma arma contra suas costas.

- Não faça nenhum movimento!- disse uma voz masculina desconhecida.

Assustada, Ana-Lucia puxou uma respiração profunda e tentou instintivamente pegar sua arma presa ao coldre.

- Hey, alto lá!- bradou a voz baixinho. – Já me disseram que você é rápida no gatilho, mas eu vim preparado pra qualquer eventualidade, portanto é melhor não tentar nada estúpido e andar para frente até aquele carro vermelho perto do poste. Está vendo?

- Estou!- ela confirmou, temerosa.

- Òtimo, agora ande e finja para as pessoas que está tudo bem. Sorria, garota!

O homem mantinha a arma firmemente apontada para Ana-Lucia, mas de uma forma que ninguém poderia ver. Ela caminhou como ele mandou até o tal carro vermelho. Entretanto, quando chegou lá, se virou bruscamente e tentou bater no homem. Surpreso com a atitude dela, o homem deixou cair sua arma, mas ninguém se acidentou, a arma estava travada. A partir daí, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Um outro homem veio por trás de Ana-Lucia e a imobilizou colocando um pano embebido em clorofórmio direto em seu nariz. Ela desmaiou imediatamente e foi jogada para dentro do carro.

- Ufa!- exclamou o homem que primeiramente apontara a arma para ela. – Bem que o Mariner disse que ela ia dar trabalho!

- Vambora logo Black, antes que alguém perceba alguma coisa!

Rapidamente os dois entraram no carro e saíram cantando pneus.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

O clima na sala era tenso. John Locke fitava os olhos de Jack Shephard com determinação enquanto sua esposa Hellen segurava firme em sua mão dando-lhe apoio.Jack organizava as folhas de raio-x no quadro para mostrá-las a ambos. Cristian estava sentado em sua cadeira estofada, degustando um copinho de café.

- Bem, como você pode ver John, esta é a atual situação da sua coluna.

- Certo, pode me explicar melhor.- disse Locke. Hellen aumentou a pressão em sua mão.

Jack pigarreou e continuou:

- No momento da batida com o outro carro, apesar de estar usando o cinto de segurança os ossos de sua coluna foram esmagados e a sua espinha dorsal foi parcialmente destruída. O ideal seria reconstruir esta parte que foi destruída e após a recuperação da cirurgia investir na fisioterapia.

- Òtimo!- exclamou Locke com um sorriso satisfeito. – Quando faremos?

- O problema está justamente aí!- disse Cristian. – O último procedimento cirúrgico ao qual o submetemos não teve sucesso, você quase morreu na mesa de cirurgia, meu amigo, portanto é hora de pesarmos os prós e os contras de uma nova operação.

- Para mim não existem contras Cristian e você sabe disso. Estou disposto a tentar uma nova intervenção cirúrgica mesmo que isso me custe a vida. Prefiro estar morto a ficar nessa cadeira de rodas.

- Oh John, não diga isso!- ralhou Hellen.

- Entendo a sua aflição John, mas temos que pensar nos riscos.- ponderou Jack.

- Ora Jack, até parece que você se preocupa com os riscos!- retorquiu Locke. – Sei que você tem coragem pra tentar, então o que estamos esperando?

- Sim John, você tem razão, eu tenho coragem de tentar.

- Jack!- bradou Cristian levantando-se da cadeira ao ouvir aquela afirmativa.

- Mas existem riscos que não posso ignorar. E na minha opinião de especialista, de acordo com o quadro clínico que o Dr. Hume, O Dr. Kane e a Dra. Jasper me apresentaram teremos que esperar pelo menos dois meses para poder realizar uma nova intervenção cirúrgica.

- Diabos Jack, não posso esperar três meses. Estou cansado de ficar parado nessa cadeira sem poder trabalhar.

- Em duas semanas você poderá voltar a trabalhar John, mesmo na cadeira de rodas.- retorquiu Jack.

- Não, eu não posso aceitar isso.- exaltou-se Locke. – Vou mudar de hospital.

- John, o que está dizendo?- indagou Cristian. – Isso é inadmissível, você precisa acatar nossa decisão, disso depende a sua vida.

- Eu quero falar com o Dr. Hume.- ele bradou ainda exaltado.

- O Dr. Hume está numa emergência.- disse Jack.

- Não quero saber! Preciso que ele venha até aqui e exponha o meu quadro clínico, caso contrário mudo de hospital e faço a cirurgia de qualquer jeito.

Jack passou as mãos pela cabeça:

- Duvido que algum médico em sã consciência queira operá-lo sob as condições atuais de seu quadro clínico.

Cristian fez um gesto com as mãos para que Jack se calasse e foi até a porta. Chamou um enfermeiro e pediu que fossem verificar se o Dr. Hume já estaria disponível. O enfermeiro saiu correndo e ao chegar à emergência deu de cara com Desmond, terminando de enxugar as mãos, já havia acabado de atender o paciente.

- Dr. Hume, Dr. Hume!

- O que foi, brotha?- ele indagou, curioso.

- O Dr. Cristian Shephard está chamando o senhor com urgência na diretoria do hospital.

- Está certo, estou indo!

No entanto, ele mal começou a caminhar na direção da diretoria do hospital quando uma voz feminina sem fôlego o chamou.

- Dr. Hume!

Ele se virou e sorriu amigavelmente para Kate que vinha praticamente correndo pelos corredores.

- Olá Kate, o que houve?

- Oh, nada!- ela respondeu retomando o fôlego quando parou diante dele. – È que cheguei muito atrasada e me informaram que o senhor estava precisando de mais uma enfermeira na emergência.

- Sim, eu estava. Mas já resolvi tudo, o paciente vai ficar bem. Eu estava indo até a diretoria falar com o chefe.

- O senhor tem alguma tarefa pra mim?- ela questionou. – A enfermeira chefe disse que o Jack está ocupado numa reunião na diretoria e eu achei que pudesse fazer outra coisa antes que ele me chamasse.

- Bom, se quiser me acompanhar até a diretoria, desconfio que o Dr. Shephard não mandou me chamar à toa, provavelmente teremos um pepino por lá.

- Certo. Dr. Hume.

Ela caminhou ao lado dele enquanto estavam indo para a diretoria. Porém, antes que adentrassem o corredor principal que dava na porta da diretoria do hospital, Desmond disse a Kate:

- Posso te pedir uma coisa, irmã?

- Pode!- ela respondeu.

- Por favor, não me chame de senhor e nem de Dr. Hume, Des, pode ser? Ou Dezzie se preferir, meus amigos me chamam assim.

- Ok, Dezzie!- respondeu Kate sorrindo.

Desmond não estava errado sobre terem que resolver um pepino. Quando entraram na diretoria viram que Jack, Cristian, Locke e Hellen discutiam muito alterados. Ao ver Desmond entrando na diretoria, Locke foi logo dizendo:

- Pronto, o Dr. Hume está aqui!

- Desmond!- falou Cristian. – Poderia explicar ao John tudo sobre a impossibilidade dele realizar uma cirurgia nesse momento.

- Mas é claro.- afirmou Desmond e começou a explicar com riqueza de detalhes o motivo pelo qual Locke não poderia se submeter a uma cirurgia.

Enquanto conversavam, Jack se aproximou de Kate e indagou:

- Onde estava? Por que chegou agora?

- Tive alguns contratempos.- ela respondeu evasiva.

Mesmo com a explicação de Desmond, Locke não queria ceder e começou a se exaltar em excesso. Temendo que isso piorasse sua saúde, Jack ordenou a Kate que preparasse uma seringa com calmante e trouxesse para aplicar nele. Com um pouco de dificuldade, eles conseguiram aplicar e Locke ficou num estado semiconsciente. Trouxeram uma cama e o colocaram levando-o para o quarto, no caminho ele murmurava de olhos fechados: - Mandy, encontrem a Mandy!

Ouvindo aquilo, Hellen sentiu muito pesar e tomou uma decisão, a única coisa que poderia fazer para realmente ajudar o marido.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Um cheiro forte de bolor invadiu-lhe as narinas quando Ana-Lucia despertou. Não estava enxergando nada, algo tapava seus olhos. A cabeça rodava. Remexeu o corpo, mas não conseguiu muita coisa, pois estava fortemente amarrada. Tentou gritar, mas apenas um murmúrio abafado saiu de sua garganta, estava amordaçada. Entrou em pânico e começou a sacudir o corpo sem parar numa tentativa desesperada para se soltar. Foi quando uma voz conhecida soou em seus ouvidos, causando-lhe um arrepio de medo involuntário.

- Hola, Anita!

Angel! Gritou o nome em sua mente. Ele primeiramente soltou a venda dos olhos dela e Ana-Lucia pôde vislumbrar seus olhos de natureza fria. Dando um sorriso galante para ela, Angel Mariner soltou a mordaça e esperou que ela falasse.

- Bastardo!- foi a primeira palavra que disse.

- Anita, você não se cansa de me elogiar.- ele debochou com uma risada sarcástica.

- O que você pretende? Saiba que se algo acontecer comigo o Diretor-Assistente Goodwin vai acionar toda a polícia federal, a Swat e até o exército se for preciso pra encontrar o culpado pela minha morte. Além disso, vai ser mais um crime pro seu currículo vasto.

- Eu não duvido disso, o infeliz daquele diretor ainda tem esperanças de "passar o sal em você".- Angel fez um gesto obsceno com as mãos. – E pensar que eu tinha ciúmes daquele desgraçado! Mas deixa pra lá, querida, você continua estonteante, talvez até mais agora!

- O que você quer de mim?- ela gritou.

- Fica calma, princesa. No tempo certo, você vai saber!- ele falou deslizando um dedo no decote da blusa dela. Ana-Lucia cuspiu na mão dele.

- Isso não foi educado!- ele disse, se afastando.

Ana-Lucia ia começar a gritar de raiva e desespero quando Black apareceu por trás dela e fez com que ela cheirasse clorofórmio mais uma vez e caísse novamente desfalecida.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Inezita brincava contente com o urso polar que tinha ganhado de Sawyer, mostrava o bichinho aos amiguinhos na sala de aula quando de repente seus olhos verdes ficaram estatelados e ela parou de se mexer. Alyssa Hume estranhou o comportamento da coleguinha e balançou os ombros de Inês na esperança de tirá-la daquele transe.

- Inezita! Inezita!- chamou, mas nenhuma resposta.

- Será que ela morreu?- indagou Nathan, um outro amiguinho.

Foi nesse momento que Inês saiu de seu transe e começou a gritar estridentemente pela sala. Alyssa e Nathan se afastaram assustados. Libby estava escrevendo em sua caderneta quando ouviu o grito de Inês e correu até ela junto com sua ajudante de sala que estava recolhendo alguns brinquedos.

- Querida, o que foi?- perguntou tentando segurar Inês que se debatia.

Mas a menina não parava e começou a tatear a vidraça da sala de aula como se estivesse procurando um lugar para sair. Dizia chorando:

- Papai, me ajuda! Eu estou com medo! Papai!

- Inês, está tudo bem, a tia Libby está aqui querida e não vai acontecer nada com você. Meu anjo!

- Papai!- ela continuava a dizer. – Aqui está muito quente, não consigo respirar!

Inês puxava o ar e suava muito, tremendo. As outras crianças assistiam a cena, horrorizadas. Libby gritou para sua ajudante:

- Norma, o que está fazendo aí parada? Vá chamar a enfermeira no ambulatório infantil.

Norma saiu correndo e Libby tocou as mãos de Inês, estavam muito quentes. Ela apertou a menina junto de si sussurrando palavras carinhosas até que a pequena pareceu muito cansada e se aninhou no colo dela dormindo. A enfermeira chegou nesse exato momento e ao checar as mãozinhas de Inês constatou: - Oh Deus, há queimaduras nas mãos dela.

Continua...


	18. Onde está Ana Lucia?

Capítulo 18- Onde está Ana Lucia?

Hellen Locke desceu do carro, aspirando o ar pesado da tarde chuvosa. O que estava querendo fazer estava longe do convencional, mas se seu marido acreditava tão fielmente nisso ela deveria no mínimo averiguar.

Instintivamente leu o letreiro em cores fortes da Escotilha e adentrou sem mais delongas. Foi atendida por um simpático garçom que a levou à mesa que ocupava costumeiramente com Locke quando almoçavam lá. Aceitou o cardápio estendido pelo garçom e antes que ele se afastasse, indagou:

- O Sr. Hurley está no restaurante hoje?

- Está sim Sra. Locke, deseja falar com ele?

- Oh sim, por favor.

Em seu escritório Hurley sentia vontade de dar com a cabeça na parede ao ver pela tela da pequena televisão que mais uma vez tinha perdido na loteria. Batia o punho cerrado sobre a mesa quando Enrique entrou.

- Licença, chefe!

- Que foi, _dude_?- indagou sem muita paciência.

- È que a esposa do professor Locke está no restaurante e deseja falar com você.

- Está certo!- respondeu Hurley levantando com dificuldade da cadeira devido ao próprio peso.

Saiu do escritório e foi até Hellen em sua mesa. Ela degustava um copo de suco de laranja, tomou um último gole e sorriu para Hurley.

- Como vai Sra. Locke? E o Sr. Locke?

- Eu estou bem. Meu marido vai bem também, na medida do possível.Você sabe, teve o acidente.

- Sim, eu soube. Sinto muito.

- Eu também.- respondeu ela com sinceridade.

- Mas diga senhora, em que posso lhe ser útil?

- Sei que vai parecer estranho, mas eu realmente preciso que o senhor me dê essa informação, Sr. Hurley.

- Pois não?

- Há algumas semanas, pra ser mais exata, a última vez que eu e meu marido estivemos aqui e o senhor ganhou o prejuízo de um copo quebrado...

- Ah sim, me lembro.- disse Hurley. – Mas não foi nada demais aquele copo.

- Pois sim, naquele dia, observei enquanto estávamos almoçando a presença de uma mulher loira, alta, de olhos verdes, que inclusive trabalha na mesma escola que meu marido embora eles não lecionem para a mesma faixa etária, ela estava acompanhada de uma criança muito bonita, de longos cabelos negros e cacheados, olhos muito verdes, essa menina é filha dela?

- Ah não, não. A senhora deve estar falando da professora Elizabeth com certeza. Mas a menina que a acompanhava naquele dia não é filha dela não, na verdade é afilhada. Chama-se Inês e é um encanto de criança, muito inteligente.

- Quantos anos ela tem?

- Se não me engano completou quatro anos há pouco tempo. Mas porque o interesse da senhora na menina?

- È bem, é que tenho a impressão de que conheço a mãe dela, talvez seja uma prima que não vejo há muito tempo. Por isso indaguei se a professora era mãe dela.

- Mesmo? Que coincidência interessante seria né? Pois bem, a mãe dela se chama Ana-Lucia Cortez, ela vem sempre aqui, inclusive namora há pouco tempo com nosso Chef de cozinha. Por acaso esse é o nome da sua prima?

- Oh não, acho que me enganei. Minha prima se chama Bárbara. Mas realmente achei que a menina, Inês, me lembrava muito os traços de Bárbara e fiquei pensando comigo mesma se de repente eu não havia visto a filha dela.

- Certo.- disse Hurley. – Mais alguma coisa em que possa ajudá-la?

- Ah não, não, obrigada.

- A senhora já fez seu pedido?

- Já sim. Acho que deve estar chegando.

- Ok, bom apetite e melhoras para o Sr. Locke.

- Obrigada.

Assim que se afastou, Hellen ficou pensando com seus botões que o nome Ana-Lucia Cortez não lhe era estranho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Pedi a minha namorada em casamento.- disse Sawyer para Thelma e Letty na cozinha da Escotilha sorrindo de orelha a orelha. – E é claro que ela aceitou.

Letty deixou uma enorme assadeira de vidro se estabacar no chão ao ouvir as revelações de Sawyer.

- Oh meu Deus, Letty! Que desastrada você é, quebrou uma das assadeiras mais caras.

Ela se agachou imediatamente para recolher os cacos de vidro, mas acabou cortando os dedos numa ponta afiada. Sawyer agachou-se para ajudá-la.

- Deixa eu te ajudar. Se machucou?

- Não, está tudo bem.- ela respondeu ríspida. – Vou lavar os dedos. Thelma, limpa pra mim, por favor?

Assim que ela se afastou, Sawyer indagou pegando uma pá enquanto Thelma puxava com a vassoura alguns cacos de vidro que estavam querendo ir parar embaixo do fogão industrial.

- O que será que deu nela?

- Eu não sei Sawyer, mas de repente podia jurar que ela quebrou a assadeira desse jeito de susto ao ouvir que você ia se casar.

- Acho que não Thelma, isso não tem nada a ver.

Thelma deu de ombros:

- Mas foi o que pareceu!

Sawyer deu de ombros: - Se for por esse motivo, lamento muito que a Letícia se sinta assim, mas o que existia entre nós dois já acabou, eu agora sou completamente apaixonado pela minha noiva.

Atrás da porta da cozinha, Letty escutava cada palavra do que Sawyer dizia e sua sentença final de que estava completamente apaixonado por Ana-Lucia foi como um tiro certeiro em seu coração. Instintivamente, sugou o dedo que estava sangrando e apertou os olhos de tristeza, lágrimas teimosas caíam sobre a tez morena. Com um resmungo de ódio pegou o celular e se trancou no depósito. Discou um número rapidamente e aguardou, ao terceiro toque uma voz masculina atendeu.

- Ed, vocês estão com ela?

- Por que quer saber isso?- indagou a voz do outro lado da linha.

- Estão ou não?

- Estamos!- ele respondeu. – Acha que somos incompetentes?

- Vocês vão matá-la hoje?

- Letty, ficou louca? Esse não é o plano! Sei que você tem seus motivos embora eu os considere infames querida, mas devemos ser calculistas quando queremos alcançar um objetivo.

Letty não conteve um soluço.

- Pois eu continuo achando que vocês deveriam matá-la.

- Controle-se Letty, esse não é o plano e você sabe disso! Fica na tua!

O celular foi desligado. Letty ficou fitando o aparelho por alguns segundos como se pudesse arrancar uma resposta dele. Por fim, enxugou as lágrimas e voltou ao trabalho.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Jack havia acabado de sair de uma cirurgia simples de reparação nos ossos da coluna de uma adolescente quando avistou uma mulher familiar com olhar apreensivo, sentada num dos sofás à porta da enfermaria principal. Curioso, se aproximou da mulher e indagou:

- A senhora é a mãe da Ana não é?

Raquel ergueu os olhos preocupados para Jack e limitou-se a assentir com a cabeça.

- Por que a senhora está aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Ana?

- Oh não.- respondeu Raquel. – Foi com minha neta. Um acidente na escola.

- Que tipo de acidente?- àquela altura Jack já estava preocupado.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Pra falar a verdade, eu ainda sequer entendi o que aconteceu com Inês. A madrinha dela disse que aconteceu de repente, do nada minha neta estava ardendo em febre e com as mãos apresentando sinais de queimaduras.

- Queimaduras?- questionou ele, assustado. – Ela tocou em alguma substância perigosa, algo inflamável?

- Libby diz que não. O pediatra a está examinando agora e eu não consigo encontrar a minha filha. No FBI me disseram que ela saiu pra almoçar antes do meio-dia. Já tentei o celular mais de cem vezes e ela não atende. Estou muito preocupada!

- Sim, eu entendo sua preocupação. O acidente de sua neta me parece muito estranho.

- Oh sim, é claro que estou preocupada com ela, mas estou preocupada com Ana também, ela não é de sumir assim. Eu espero que não tenha acontecido o pior.

- Sra. Cortez, Ana deve estar bem. Já tentou ligar para o namorado dela, o Sawyer? Talvez esteja com ele.

- Não, eu não quero falar com aquele sujeito.- respondeu ríspida. – Ele não deve saber da minha filha.

Jack franziu o cenho ante a animosidade de Raquel para com Sawyer. Libby chegou nesse exato momento.

- Dona Raquel, liguei para todos os lugares onde a Ana poderia estar, mas não a encontrei. Sei que não vai gostar, mas liguei pro Sawyer e contei o que houve. Ele também não sabe da Ana, ficou muito preocupado e está vindo pra cá.

- Oh Libby, por que você fez isso?

- Porque ele é o namorado dela, talvez soubesse onde ela está, além do mais sei que apesar de suas desconfianças parece existir algo de muito verdadeiro nos sentimentos dele por ela.

Jack ouvia tudo o que elas diziam, mas algumas coisas pareciam não fazer sentido a ele.

- Jack!Jack!- chamou Kate andando a passos rápidos pelo corredor.

- O que foi?

- Você esqueceu de assinar essas receitas.- respondeu ela estendendo alguns papéis a ele. – O que aconteceu?- perguntou a Libby e Raquel.

- A Inês sofreu um acidente na escola, está sendo examinada pelo pediatra agora e não estamos conseguindo encontrar a Ana-Lucia. Inclusive já liguei até pro seu primo, mas ele também não sabe dela e está vindo pra cá.

Kate sentiu uma sensação ruim na boca do estômago ao ouvir Libby dizer que ninguém conseguia encontrar Ana-Lucia. Deixou escapar:

- Como não consegue encontrá-la? Ela por acaso não está em alguma missão importante?

Libby ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- Como assim? Você sabe que a Ana-Lucia é policial?

- Sei.- respondeu Kate, se arrependendo da revelação.

- E o seu primo também sabe?- dessa vez foi Raquel quem perguntou.

- Não, ele não sabe.

- Isso é verdade.- concordou Jack. – A própria Ana me pediu para não contar, só não entendo o porque.

- Ai, isso é muito complicado.- desabafou Libby. – Mas no momento temos que encontrá-la, e eu só espero que não tenha acontecido o pior.

- Como assim o pior?- questionou Jack.

- Sra. Cortez.- chamou o médico pediatra saindo da enfermaria, interrompendo a conversa deles. - Pode vir ver sua neta.

- Como ela está?

- Assustada e chorando, chamando pela mãe. Mas fora o susto, ela está bem, lhe asseguro, as queimaduras foram superficiais.

- Eu também gostaria de dar uma olhada nela.- pediu Jack.

- È claro Jack, pode vir.- respondeu o pediatra.

- Kate, guarde as receitas, assino depois.

Libby sentou-se no sofá de espera com o semblante preocupado. Kate sabia que ela tinha todas as razões para estar daquele jeito.

- Libby, eu preciso ver alguns pacientes agora, mas quando meu primo chegar diga a ele que espere aqui que logo virei falar com ele.

Libby assentiu com um gesto de cabeça. Kate se afastou, entrou no banheiro feminino e discou um número do celular.

- Alô? Black? Sou eu, Donna Jensen. Quero falar com o Angel!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Havia algo de diferente no ar, uma sensação nova difícil de ser contida, algo que Shannon nunca experimentara antes na vida. Seu coração batia forte e suas mãos suavam, mesmo assim ela não queria soltar a mão de Sayid enquanto caminhavam pelo calçadão da praia. Sua mente trabalhava depressa pensando se contava ou não contava a ele seu maior segredo. Por fim, enchendo-se de coragem, quando chegaram a uma curva íngreme do calçadão, ela disse, puxando-o para que se sentassem num banco:

- Sayid, tem uma coisa que eu queria muito te dizer.

Ele acariciou o rosto dela com as pontas dos dedos e falou:

- Pois então diga, baby.- seu olhar era doce e acolhedor, mas ao mesmo tempo selvagem e inquisitivo o que fazia Shannon sentir arrepios involuntários de ansiedade pelo corpo.

- Eu nunca disse isso a ninguém porque eu não queria que me zoassem e tal, mas eu ainda sou...virgem.- ela despejou.

Sayid assumiu uma expressão divertida e deixou que ela continuasse. Temerosa, Shannon prosseguiu:

- Eu sei que não foi o que pareceu quando eu me insinuei pra você na minha casa, mas é a verdade. Naquela noite eu estava disposta a me entregar a você porque queria me livrar da virgindade, ser alguém experiente.

Ele ficou em silêncio, fitando-a. Embaraçada com o que dizia, Shannon levou as duas mãos ao rosto e disse: - Ai, meu Deus, que vergonha! Você deve estar me achando uma idiota por estar te dizendo essas coisas.

- Não, é claro que não.- disse ele. – Entendo perfeitamente o que está me dizendo, mas me permite uma opinião sobre tão delicado assunto?

Shannon balançou a cabeça assentindo.

- Pois bem. Eu acho que ser virgem não é nenhuma vergonha, ainda mais na sua idade. Cada pessoa tem o seu momento e não precisa dar satisfação nenhuma pra ninguém disso. Eu realmente me sinto lisonjeado por você ter me escolhido, mas baby, não quero que me tome como o homem que deve livrar você da "virgindade". Se isso for pra acontecer entre nós que seja conseqüência dos nossos sentimentos.

Ele ergueu o queixo dela para que olhasse para ele. Shannon sorriu.

- Sim, eu concordo com você. Mas te contei tudo isso porque meus sentimentos mudaram, quando eu pensei que nunca mais fosse vê-lo cheguei à conclusão de que te quero demais, porque gosto de você e isso não tem nada a ver com a minha paranóia sobre virgindade.

Sayid deu uma pequena risada: - Que bom, fico feliz!

Ela puxou o rosto dele para si e trocaram um beijo. Quando ela se afastou estava com o rosto afogueado.

- Está tudo bem?

- Está, só que eu queria te pedir uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Bem, como você disse que deveríamos ir devagar e devido à minha falta de experiência eu andei pensando se você não poderia me ensinar algumas coisas.

- Como é que é?- indagou Sayid, incrédulo.

Shannon se permitiu dar um sorriso malicioso.

- A gente podia esquentar um pouco mais o nosso namoro, mas dentro de um certo limite e ver onde vai dar, o que me diz?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha: - Shannon, essa é uma proposta muito tentadora, mas tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? Eu gosto muito de você, mas não quero que se arrependa de nada.

- Tenho certeza que não vou me arrepender.- respondeu ela roçando o botão da camisa entreaberta dele com a ponta dos dedos.

Sayid sorriu e sussurrou no ouvido dela:

- Está bem! Que tal hoje ser a sua lição número um?

Shannon balançou a cabeça de maneira provocante, mordendo o lábio inferior. Sayid tomou a mão dela na sua e eles deixaram o calçadão.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Aonde você vai?- questionou Jack quando viu Kate sem o uniforme de enfermeira e com a bolsa a tiracolo para sair.

- Eu já estou indo almoçar.- respondeu Kate.

- E não vai me esperar, bebê?

- Eu não posso te esperar hoje amor.- ela disse com a voz doce. – È que tenho muitas coisas para fazer à tarde, então...

Jack sorriu assentindo.

- Tudo bem meu amor, eu entendo. Estou ficando mal acostumado almoçando com você todos os dias. Falou com o Sawyer?

- Falei sim, ele está lá na porta da enfermaria com a Libby e a Sra. Cortez, precisava ver a cara dela, a mulher está soltando chispas de ódio com a presença dele. Não entendo porque ela odeia tanto o meu primo.

Jack deu de ombros: - Talvez não o aprove como namorado de sua filha. Aliás, já conseguiram falar com a Ana-Lucia?

- Não.- respondeu Kate. – E o Sawyer está que nem um desesperado por causa disso. Disse que se ela não aparecer daqui à uma hora ele vai ao banco onde ela trabalha tentar conversar com alguém para ver se descobre onde ela está.

- Mas ambos sabemos que ele não irá encontrá-la em nenhum banco e é isso que me intriga. Por que Ana mente pro Sawyer sobre sua verdadeira profissão? Ela me pediu para guardar segredo, mas parece que diante das circunstâncias, se a Ana-Lucia não aparecer terei que revelar o segredo dela ao Sawyer.

- Jack, não faça isso!- Kate pediu. – A Ana-Lucia vai aparecer, tenho certeza!

- E como pode ter tanta certeza?- indagou Jack com uma expressão desconfiada. – A Ana-Lucia é uma agente federal e sabemos que essa é uma profissão visada, a Capitã Cortez teme o pior, de repente deve estar achando que algum bandido que odeie Ana tenha feito alguma coisa com ela.

- Jack, pelo amor de Deus, nada disso deve ter acontecido.- replicou Kate. – Acho que devemos guardar o segredo da Ana porque ela pediu, deve ter seus motivos, não vamos questioná-los, ainda mais agora que ela e meu primo ficaram noivos.

- Noivos?

- Isso mesmo Jack, e provavelmente nós dois seremos os padrinhos. Agora preciso ir almoçar, tudo vai acabar bem, você vai ver.- ela aproveitou que estavam praticamente sozinhos no corredor e deu-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios, indo embora em seguida deixando Jack sozinho com seus pensamentos.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Desmond chegou em casa para almoçar com sua família muito animado. Estava feliz porque era muito raro conseguir deixar o trabalho no hospital durante a semana para passar um pouco de tempo com a família. Clínico geral e especialista em fraturas e todo o tipo de problema com os ossos, Desmond era muito requisitado no St. Sebastian.

Quando adentrou o jardim da suntuosa casa onde vivia com a esposa Penélope e os três filhos foi abordado por Madson, a mascote da família, uma cadela premiada da raça labrador. Sorrindo, acariciou a cabeça do animal e a afastou delicadamente para que a cadela não babasse em seus sapatos pretos cuidadosamente engraxados. Havia tirado o jaleco do hospital e pendurado nos ombros, a camisa azul clara estava com os primeiros botões abertos. Finalmente abriu a porta principal que dava acesso à sala de visitas e cumprimentou Mikail, o mordomo. Sua filha caçula, Alyssa veio pulando em sua direção como uma cabritinha, e era assim que Desmond costumava chamá-la.

- Hey, cabritinha!

- Oi papai!- disse a menina abraçando o pai em seu colo, envolvendo as perninhas ao redor do corpo dele enquanto ele largava sua pasta de trabalho e o jaleco sobre o sofá estofado. – Como foi seu dia na escola hoje?

- Foi muito estranho!- respondeu Alyssa.

- Estranho porque meu amor?

- Porque a minha amiga Inezita passou mal na escola hoje e levaram ela pro hospital.

- Foi mesmo?- indagou ele mostrando interesse.

- Foi.- a menina confirmou sem dar maiores explicações.

- Onde estão seus irmãos?

- Na sala de jantar com o vovô.

- Seu avô está aqui?

- Aham!

- Maldição!- Desmond praguejou baixinho.

Nesse momento, Penélope apareceu na sala com um sorriso carinhoso. Alyssa desceu do colo do pai. Penélope se dirigiu à filha:

- Meu amor, vá lavar as mãos para almoçar já estão todos à mesa.

A menina saiu correndo. Desmond se aproximou da esposa e tomou as mãos dela entre as suas, beijando-as.

- Oi minha amada.

Ela sorriu e beijou os lábios dele de leve. Desmond sussurrou no ouvido dela:

- Então seu pai está aqui?- viu-a confirmar com um menear de cabeça. – Maldição, justo hoje que eu vim almoçar em casa para depois fazer amor com a minha princesa inglesa.

- Oh, Des!- ela riu levemente. – Então você queria fazer amor? Se eu soubesse disso tinha dispensado todo mundo.

- Todo mundo quem? Ainda podemos expulsar o seu pai. A Bea já serviu o almoço? Se não serviu ainda há tempo.

- Des!- Penélope ralhou batendo de leve no ombro dele. – Sabe que eu jamais faria isso, além do mais meu pai não é a única visita de hoje.

- Ah não? E posso saber quem mais está aqui?

- Vem!- disse ela, puxando-o pela mão.

Atravessaram um amplo corredor até a sala de jantar. Quando lá chegaram, o almoço já estava servido e além dos filhos e do sogro Charles Widmore, estavam sentadas à mesa três pessoas que ele não conhecia. Ao ver Desmond, Charles levantou-se e deu um falso sorriso para o genro, apresentando-o aos seus convidados.

- Sr. Paik, esse é o meu genro, o Dr. Desmond Hume.

Um homem de meia idade, constituição forte, de expressão oriental levantou-se e fez uma pequena reverência para Desmond. Charles continuou com as apresentações.

- Ao seu lado está o genro dele o Sr. Jin Kwon e a esposa, Sun.

- Boa tarde a todos.- saudou Desmond.

O telefone celular dele vibrou no bolso da calça e com um gesto do dedo indicador, ele pediu licença e foi atender sem se preocupar em olhar o visor do aparelho.

- Pronto!

- Des, sou eu!

- Jack, fala aí _brotha_! Que foi? Precisam de mim no hospital?

- Não, não é isso. Queria te chamar pra almoçar. Preciso conversar com você.

Desmond notou um pouco de preocupação na voz do amigo.

- O que aconteceu _brotha?_ Problemas no paraíso? É a Kate?

- Só te contando pessoalmente.

- Bem, já que é assim você podia vir almoçar aqui comigo. Meu sogro está aqui e trouxe umas pessoas com ele que eu nunca vi, provavelmente mais gente para envolver nos seus negócios mafiosos.- Desmond disse as últimas palavras num tom de gracejo.

Jack riu: - Des, para de falar mal do seu sogro, homem!

- Tá bom, já parei!- respondeu Desmond fingindo seriedade. – Então, você vem pra cá? Vem logo antes que o velho coma tudo!

- Ok.- respondeu Jack ainda rindo. – Estou indo pra aí!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- O quê, nem pensar, pode esquecer Claire! Você não vai comer x-burger com batata-frita. O milkshake eu até perdôo, mas o resto...

- Charlie!- Claire queixou-se. – Você não é o meu médico.

- Eu sei, mas eu tô te dizendo que acho todas essas coisas, que você tem o péssimo costume de comer, muito gordurosas, portanto prejudiciais ao bebê.

A garçonete deu um longo suspiro, totalmente impaciente porque os dois estavam há meia hora na lanchonete tentando decidir o que comer.

- Ok, e o que você sugere que eu coma então?- indagou Claire olhando enfadada para o cardápio.

- Sanduíche de peru e um suco natural.- respondeu Charlie, convicto.

Claire franziu o cenho e disse: - Ok, você venceu.

A garçonete mal-humorada apressou-se em anotar o pedido, e em seguida olhou para Charlie esperando que ele fizesse seu pedido.

- Bom, pra mim vê um x-burger duplo com bacon extra e mal-passado e pra acompanhar um milkshake de chocolate com cauda de caramelo e granulado de castanha.

A garçonete terminou de anotar e se retirou. Claire piscou os olhos azuis, indignada com ele: - Charlie, assim não vale, eu não posso comer essas coisas, mas você pode e na minha frente, não é justo!

- Mas Claire, estou fazendo isso pro seu bem e do bebê!- ele falou num tom muito sério, que fez com que Claire caísse na risada.

- Ai Charlie, você é completamente louco, sabia?

Ele tomou as mãos dela nas suas e beijou-as com delicadeza. Claire mordeu o lábio inferior, marota e num impulso aproximou-se mais dele no sofá da lanchonete e o beijou. Ficaram trocando beijos meigos e despreocupados no sofá da lanchonete quando de repente foram interrompidos por um rapaz alto e forte, mas de expressão comum, os cabelos negros caindo-lhe sobre a tez.

- Oi Claire.- ele disse enfático, com ar carrancudo.

Claire afastou-se de Charlie e o cumprimentou de volta de um jeito triunfal:

- Oi Thomas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer já não agüentava mais ver Inês chamando pela mãe e chorando. Seu rosto muito pálido e as mãozinhas enfaixadas por causa dos ferimentos. Estava horrorizado com o que tinha acontecido à pequena, principalmente porque não havia entendido nada sobre o acidente, tudo era estranho inclusive o desaparecimento de Ana, afinal onde ela estava? Além disso, ainda tinha que encarar a carranca da senhora Cortez, que em vez de ajudar apenas ficava encarando-o com cara de poucos amigos. Não agüentou mais e disse à futura sogra quando Libby deixou o quarto momentaneamente.

- Dona Raquel, qual é o seu problema comigo?

Raquel que embalava à neta que não parava de choramingar voltou-se para ele com olhos frios, mas respondeu polidamente:

- Não tenho problema nenhum com o senhor, temo apenas que minha filha venha a ter problemas por sua causa.

- Que tipo de problemas a senhora acha que eu poderia trazer a ela, hã? Eu amo sua filha mais do que tudo, jamais me senti assim em relação à mulher nenhuma e também sou louco pela pequena, Ana sabe disso. Faço qualquer coisa pelas duas, duvida disso, senhora?

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, em toda sua carreira como policial já havia interrogado todo tipo de bandidos e adquirira a exímia habilidade de discernir quando eles estavam mentindo e naquele momento realmente pareceu a ela que Sawyer estava sendo sincero, por isso seu semblante se suavizou quando disse:

- Está bem, vou te dar um voto de confiança. Vá atrás de minha filha, se a encontrá-la, terá minha benção para ser feliz com ela, não interferirei mais.

Sawyer abriu um sorriso sincero: - Pode deixar que eu irei encontrá-la. Onde fica o banco onde Ana-Lucia trabalha? Começarei por lá!

Raquel cruzou os braços sobre o peito: - Se ama mesmo a minha filha, não ficará zangado em saber que ela não é bancária e sim uma policial. Agente federal para ser mais exata.

- O quê?- questionou Sawyer, estupefato com a revelação, arregalando os olhos azuis.

- Exatamente isso o que ouviu.

- E por que ela mentiu pra mim esse tempo todo?

- Pergunte isso a você? Tem certeza que não faz nenhuma idéia?

Sawyer calou-se, sim, fazia idéia e isso lhe deixou extremamente magoado.

- Volto a repetir.- disse Raquel diante do silêncio dele. – Se ama a minha filha, encontre-a. Temo que ela esteja nas mãos do pai de Inês.

Sawyer arregalou ainda mais os olhos azuis, aquelas revelações estavam ficando cada vez mais absurdas.

- O pai de Inês?

- Sim, um traficante que fugiu da polícia e agora quer se vingar de minha filha porque ela foi a responsável pela prisão dele.

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos limpando o suor da testa que escorria em abundância devido à tensão que sentia:

- E como é o nome desse bandido, minha senhora?

- Angel Mariner.- respondeu Raquel.

Sawyer assentiu, muito sério e em silêncio deixou o quarto do hospital. Encontraria Ana-Lucia de qualquer jeito, conhecia Angel Mariner e sabia do que ele era capaz.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Kate andava pelas alamedas escuras e perigosas mesmo àquela hora da tarde, mas ninguém ousava mexer com ela, todos a conheciam e sabiam que ela um dia fora a garota do líder de um dos cartéis mais poderosos de Los Angeles, o traficante Angel Mariner.

Depois de chegar a um prédio com uma fachada deplorável, tomada por lixo e mal-pintada, Kate subiu uma escadinha de madeira puída e deu três batidinhas na primeira porta que avistou. Uma voz masculina mal-humorada indagou de lá de dentro:

- Quem é?

- Sou eu, Donna Jensen. Vim pra falar com o Mariner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O homem que abriu a porta fitou Kate dos pés à cabeça e em seguida se afastou para que ela entrasse. Kate lançou-lhe um olhar severo e indagou:

- Onde está ele?

- Ocupado com os negócios.- respondeu o homem fazendo pouco caso dela.

Kate franziu o cenho e encarou o homem:

- Não importa, preciso vê-lo agora mesmo!

- Sinto muito!

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar incrédulo antes de empurrá-lo violentamente contra a parede, surpreendendo o homem.

- Pelo jeito você não sabe direito quem eu sou não é?

O homem arregalou os olhos.

- Posso ser boazinha se você cooperar, mas também posso ser o seu pior pesadelo, o que você escolhe?

- Eu...eu...- gaguejou o homem quando um pigarro atrás deles chamou a atenção de Kate. Ela soltou o homem e voltou-se para trás, dando com o belo par de olhos verdes de Angel Mariner, divertido.

- Donna, querida, onde estão seus modos, amor?

- Eu os esqueci de propósito em casa.- respondeu Kate, ríspida. – Vim falar com você sobre um assunto muito importante.

- Bem, eu estava tratando de negócios...

- Todo e qualquer negócio que você esteja tratando é do meu interesse, portanto...- Kate falou em tom de ameaça.

- Ok, ok!- assentiu Angel. – Vamos ao meu escritório e conversaremos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O clima estava muito pesado na lanchonete. Charlie estava muito inquieto com a presença de Thomas, principalmente depois de saber que ele era o verdadeiro pai do bebê de Claire. Thomas, ao contrário de Charlie, não parecia incomodado com a situação, estava era querendo passar a idéia de que Charlie estava sobrando ali o que irritava ainda mais o roqueiro.

- Claire, eu realmente gostaria que você me desse a oportunidade de conversamos a sós, esclarecermos as coisas.

- Eu já disse que não tenho nada pra falar com você, Thomas. Quero que vá embora, perdeu sua chance, eu estou com o Charlie agora.

- Só porque ele é famoso? Cai na real Claire, quando ele se cansar de você vai te colocar pra escanteio e o nosso filho...

- Meu filho, você quer dizer!- emendou Claire, com raiva.

- Hey cara, não fique agindo como se eu não estivesse aqui.- manifestou-se Charlie. – Se a Claire disse pra você ir embora eu acho melhor que...

- Não se mete não cara que a Claire está te fazendo de estepe, ela me ama e vai ter um filho meu.

- Quem te iludiu de que amo você?- indagou Claire.

- Vai embora cara!- pediu Charlie perdendo a paciência.

- Não vou embora nada, você é quem deveria ir e...

A essa altura, Charlie não agüentou mais tanta provocação, levantou-se do sofá e encarou Thomas com raiva. Thomas fez o mesmo e ameaçou desferir um soco em Charlie. Diante daquela cena, de súbito Claire sentiu-se mal e zonza segurou firme imediatamente na beirada da mesa. Mas os dois não notaram o mal-estar dela e continuaram se encarando como dois galos de briga.

- Você é só um grande idiota que de uma hora para a outra as pessoas começaram a prestar atenção. Depois que os seus quinze minutos de fama acabarem, o que poderá dar a Claire?

- Com certeza muito mais coisa do que você que não se importou em nenhum momento em deixá-la sozinha e grávida...

- Já chega!- ordenou Claire sentindo a vista escurecer cada vez mais.

Foi nesse momento que Charlie percebeu que ela não estava nada bem, e preocupado deixou Thomas de lado e a amparou em seus braços no momento em que ela perdeu os sentidos.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- A comida está uma delícia Penny!- elogiou Jack servindo-se de mais uma porção de arroz gratinado.

Penélope sorriu. Ao lado dela, a esposa do convidado de seu pai, Sun Kwon concordou com Jack:

- De fato, está tudo delicioso. Foi você mesma quem preparou?

- Sim.- respondeu Penny, orgulhosa. Limpando a boquinha suja de molho da filha caçula com um lenço de papel.

- Sem necessidade.- comentou Charles. – Penny tem empregados de sobra para preparar o almoço.

- Mas nenhum deles cozinha como a Penny.- acrescentou Desmond. – Minha querida tem mãos de fada.- ele tomou as mãos da esposa em suas mãos.

- Muito conveniente.- provocou Charles. – Já que você prefere ter uma empregada a uma esposa.

Jack quase se engasgou com o suco que bebia, o sogro de Desmond era um homem extremamente desagradável e arrogante, e o médico sabia que o sangue escocês de seu bom e velho amigo falava mais alto em momentos como esse.

- Meu querido sogro, eu realmente me sinto ofendido com esse seu comentário mordaz...

- Des!- pediu Penélope tentando evitar um confronto maior. Mas o marido já havia sido provocado o suficiente e continuou:

- Até porque eu acho que se alguém prefere empregadas à esposas é o senhor, já que nunca se casou com nenhuma das "bondosas e fiéis" mulheres que contratou para o servirem em sua casa.

Charles arregalou os olhos ofendidíssimo e já ia dizer umas verdades a Desmond quando o Sr. Paik soltou uma risada. Sun franziu o cenho, esse gesto era incomum de seu pai. Jin o acompanhou nas risadas, puxa-saco que era de seu sogro. Em seguida, o senhor Paik disse diante dos olhares incrédulos dos presentes:

- Charles, seu genro é muito engraçado! Quisera o meu tivesse o mesmo senso de humor.

Jin parou de rir e fechou a cara. Charles pigarreou e deu um riso falso antes de dizer:

- Oh sim, Desmond é mesmo muito espirituoso, que sorte tenho eu em tê-lo como meu genro!

Depois dessa frase, Desmond trocou um olhar com Jack e limpando a boca com um lenço deixou a mesa pedindo licença. Jack terminou o suco e um minuto depois o seguia. Penélope sabia que o marido ficara aborrecido, mas naquele momento não podia fazer nada a não ser continuar à mesa com os filhos agüentando aquele almoço deplorável, depois conversaria com Desmond.

Muito irritado, o escocês foi esfriar a cabeça à beira da piscina da esplendorosa mansão, Jack o seguiu até lá e deu-lhe um tapinha amigável no ombro.

- Tá tudo bem Jack, não adianta eu me aborrecer com aquele velho!

- Mas ele é insuportável mesmo.- disse Jack, puxando uma cadeira ao lado dele. – Como um homem desses pode ser pai de uma jóia tão delicada quanto a Penny?

Desmond deu de ombros: - Deixa pra lá, _brotha!_ Não vamos falar dos meus problemas, me diz, o que anda acontecendo com você.

Jack respirou fundo e disse: - Acho que a Kate tem mentido pra mim.

- Como assim, _brotha_? Acha que ela tem outro? Se for isso você tem um azar pra ser corno, hein?

- Não Des, não é nada disso.- replicou Jack rindo do gracejo do amigo. – Não acho que ela tenha outro homem, eu sinto que ela me ama a cada vez que olho nos olhos dela.- ele pausou. – Não, definitivamente é outra coisa. Algo a ver com seu passado, algo grave, talvez tenha a ver com o primo também.

Desmond fez cara de espanto: - Nossa _brotha_! Tão sério assim?

- Talvez! Há algumas noites atrás, eu dormi no apartamento dela e tive a leve impressão de que ela se ausentou da cama por muito tempo, como se tivesse saído do apartamento. E isso aconteceu depois que ela começou a se comportar de modo estranho, recebe um telefonema, fica assustada e diz que é engano ou então fica olhando para a rua como se estivesse desesperadamente procurando alguém. Tem dias em que dispensa a minha companhia sem motivo algum dizendo que quer almoçar ou dormir sozinha. Eu não entendo! E hoje, aconteceu uma coisa ainda mais estranha Des.

- O que foi?- indagou Desmond, agoniado para saber.

- O primo dela namora Ana-Lucia, a garota com quem eu fiquei quando briguei com Kate, se lembra?

- Oh sim, claro que me lembro.- recordou-se Desmond. – O primo de Kate a namora? Que coincidência!

- Então, essa garota, ela é policial, mas o Sawyer não sabe disso, pensa que ela trabalha em um banco, não faça essa cara porque eu não sei o motivo dela esconder isso dele ainda, vamos nos ater aos fatos.

- Está certo!- concordou Desmond.

- A Ana, como eu te disse, ela tem uma filha, a Inês de quatro anos. Hoje de amanhã aconteceu um estranho acidente com ela na escola e...

Naquele momento, Desmond lembrou-se das palavras de sua filha quando chegou em casa sobre sua coleguinha Inês ter ficado doente.

- Espera aí!- disse para Jack. – A Ana de quem você fala é Ana-Lucia Cortez?

- Sim, isso.- respondeu Jack erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- _Brotha_, que mundo pequeno!

- Porque, você a conhece?

- Jack, você não vai acreditar mais eu e a Ana namoramos no colegial. Eu era muito gamado nela, foi comigo que ela perdeu a..., deixa pra lá, mas éramos muito ligados um no outro. Nos separamos porque eu fui fazer faculdade de medicina em Nova York onde você e eu nos conhecemos e perdemos todo o contato. Voltamos a nos ver rapidamente esse ano numa reunião de pais e professores na escola da Alyssa, coincidentemente minha filha e a dela são coleguinhas de sala. Mas sei lá, imaginei que ela estivesse casada, nós não chegamos a conversar. O que aconteceu com a filhinha dela?

Jack balançou a cabeça: - Mundo pequeno mesmo, eu nunca ia imaginar que você a conhecia. Bem, ninguém sabe ao certo o que aconteceu com Inezita, ela teve uma crise em sala, começou a gritar e depois suas mãos estavam queimadas.

Desmond arregalou os olhos.

- A professora dela, que aliás é sua madrinha levou-a ao hospital e agora a avó e o Sawyer estão lá com ela. Só que ninguém consegue encontrar a Ana, ela desapareceu, não está em lugar nenhum.

- Mas sim _brotha,_ onde a Kate entra nessa história toda?

- Pois é, como eu te dizia, Ana namora o primo da Kate, Sawyer. Eles agora estão até noivos e o Sawyer ficou desesperado quando soube o que aconteceu com Inês e ainda mais depois de saber que a Ana sumiu. E a Kate, simplesmente não se dispôs a ficar do lado do primo nesse momento de aflição, ela nem quis almoçar comigo, parecia que tinha um lugar urgente pra ir e isso não é tudo, parecia que a Kate sabia onde a Ana-Lucia está.

- Mas como assim, _brotha_?

- A Ana é policial e o Sawyer não sabe disso, mas a Kate sabe e nunca contou pra ele, inclusive me pediu para não fazer isso, me parecia muito certa de que a Ana iria aparecer e de que iria dar tudo certo.

Desmond coçou o queixo:

- È _brotha_, você tem razão. Tem muita coisa estranha aí. Já sei, vamos ligar pra ela agora e descobrir onde está. Eu ligo pra ela e falo que tem uma emergência no hospital, vamos ver o que ela diz.

Jack concordou e passou o número do celular de Kate para Desmond. Ele discou, mas ao primeiro toque a operadora anunciou que o celular estava fora da área de cobertura. Jack passou as mãos pela cabeça, começando a ficar preocupado.

- Dezzie, eu espero que minhas suspeitas sobre as mentiras de Kate estejam erradas, porque eu não vou mais tolerar mulher nenhuma mentindo pra mim.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Você está tremendo.- disse Sayid delicadamente quando terminou de despir a blusa cor de rosa que Shannon usava, deixando-a somente de sutiã. – Tem certeza que quer fazer isso, princesa?

- Sim, eu quero.- respondeu Shannon, respirando fundo, repetindo em sua mente que precisava se acalmar.

Os dois estavam sozinhos na casa dele, em seu quarto. Depois da proposta que ela fizera a ele sobre lhe ensinar pacientemente os caminhos do amor, os dois almoçaram juntos em uma lanchonete e em seguida ele a levou para a casa dele. Uma vez dentro do quarto, Shannon achou que fosse desmaiar de tanto nervosismo, mas apesar da tensão sentia uma ansiedade boa, Sayid emanava carinho e segurança e ela queria muito se entregar a ele.

Dando pequeninos beijos em seu pescoço, Sayid soltou o fecho do sutiã dela e desnudou-lhe os seios. A pele dela era tão branca, que parecia de porcelana, e os mamilos rosados e túmidos faziam um belo contraste. Sorrindo um pouco tímida, diante do olhar sensual dele, ela deitou-se na cama forçando-se a relaxar. Sayid tirou a camisa e deitou seu corpo forte sobre o esguio corpo de Shannon, as bocas se uniram.

Ela arfou, sentindo que o ar lhe faltava. Jamais sentira sensações tão intensas, Sayid era mesmo delicioso, perfeito e experiente. Tudo o que ela esperava num homem. Sentiu-se uma princesa sendo tomada pelo príncipe na noite de núpcias. De seus lábios ele desceu para o pescoço, sugou levemente em sua garganta e beijou seus seios antes de abocanhar um mamilo rosado e sugá-lo levemente.

Sem se dar conta, Shannon começou a gemer com as carícias delicadas e suas excitação começou a crescer, seu corpo inteiro pulsava por ele. Remexeu os quadris instintivamente contra os dele e Sayid segurou-os, impedindo que ela continuasse.

- Calma baby, eu sei que está muito gostoso, mas não vamos adiante ainda, vai ser tudo bem devagar como combinamos. Hoje vamos ficar só nisso!- disse ele, mordiscando um dos mamilos dela.

- Ai Sayid, mas eu quero mais!- ela deixou escapar num murmúrio.

- Eu também, mas vamos ser pacientes. Gosto muito de você, Shannon.

As palavras dele a fizeram derreter e ela agarrou-se a ele extasiada. Sayid voltou a beijá-la nos lábios com paixão e em seguida se afastou. Shannon soltou um murmúrio de frustração.

- Já chega baby, melhor pararmos por aqui. Vou te levar em casa.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Com muito custo, Raquel conseguiu fazer a pequena Inês dormir. Libby havia ido em casa resolver umas coisas e logo voltaria. Já fazia mais de duas horas que Sawyer havia saído dizendo que encontraria Ana-Lucia e nenhuma notícia dela e ela estava ficando cada vez mais desesperada. Duas batidinhas no vidro da porta do quarto de hospital a tiraram de seus pensamentos. Ela voltou-se para a porta e deparou-se com o diretor-assistente Goodwin. Correu a abri-la.

- Diretor-Assistente!- saudou estendendo a mão a ele.

- Capitã!- saudou ele de volta. – Como está a pequena?

- Consegui fazê-la dormir finalmente, mas não paro de pensar em Ana.

- Nem eu.- ele admitiu. – E é por isso que resolvi parar de esperar. Acabo de acionar a Swat e toda a polícia federal, Ana será encontrada ainda hoje, tem minha palavra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer estava muito nervoso enquanto caminhava pelas ruas de um dos bairros mais perigosos da cidade, onde a bandidagem reinava. Não estava com medo de ser assaltado ou coisa parecida, seu nervosismo advinha do fato da possibilidade de Angel Mariner estar com Ana-Lucia.

Não podia acreditar que o homem que mais odiava no mundo era o pai de Inês. Nunca perguntara a Ana sobre a paternidade de sua filha, achava que ela é quem tinha de lhe dizer quando sentisse vontade, porém se soubesse que Mariner era o pai da pequena Inês a teria protegido dele. Agora se sentia péssimo por não ter feito isso. Mas também não passava por sua cabeça que Ana-Lucia fosse policial. Ela mentira para ele durante todo o tempo em que estavam juntos e ele só conseguia imaginar um motivo para isso: Ana-Lucia sabia de seu envolvimento anterior com o mundo do crime e o estava investigando.

Mas teria ela se apaixonado por ele durante a investigação? Não havia outra explicação. Ela não teria aceitado se casar com ele se não o amasse. Então era por isso que sua futura sogra não gostava dele, estava na verdade protegendo a filha de um golpista a quem ela tinha de prender. Agora que sabia disso ele a amava ainda mais, porque ela fora capaz de confiar nele e se entregar mesmo sabendo que ele poderia ser um golpista, e quando confessou a ela quem realmente tinha sido, Ana-Lucia ainda assim aceitou se casar com ele.

- Como eu te amo Ana!- murmurou para si mesmo e dirigiu o olhar para um casebre de altos e baixos, com uma escada de madeira puída do lado de fora.

Caminhou até lá sem receio e bateu na porta. O homem que abriu fez cara de chateação e disse a Sawyer: - Já sei, veio falar com o Mariner. Pra um bandido perigoso e procurado o cara tem recebido muitas visitas ultimamente.

Sawyer franziu o cenho porque tinha ido falar com Danny Picket, seu antigo parceiro de golpes, na esperança que ele soubesse algo sobre o paradeiro de Mariner. Mas ao ouvir o homem afirmar que ele tinha ido até lá para falar com o próprio Mariner, Sawyer se deu conta de que estava com sorte e fazendo uma expressão confiante, acrescentou:

- Mas é claro que vim falar com ele, aliás, o que está esperando para chamá-lo?

Dessa vez o homem não relutou, seu pescoço ainda doía por ter sido agredido por Kate momentos antes. Virando-se nos calcanhares ele passou a outro cômodo do casebre de madeira seguido de perto por Sawyer.

Ele espantou-se ao ver a figura de sua prima conversando intimamente com o foragido Angel Mariner na sala trancada.

- Kate!- exclamou, estupefato.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack adentrou a sala de emergência do St. Sebastian soltando chispas de ódio. Há cerca de meia hora recebera uma ligação de Charlie Pace dizendo que Claire passara mal na lanchonete onde almoçavam. Saiu em disparada da casa de Desmond e correu ao hospital para ver como estava a irmã.

Encontrou Charlie ao lado dela, acariciando seus cabelos e segurando sua mão, no rosto um olhar apaixonado. Naquele momento sentiu a raiva amainar, o olhar de Charlie parecia realmente sincero. Mesmo assim, não iria dar o braço a torcer e continuou com sua expressão furiosa quando se aproximou do roqueiro.

- O que foi que aconteceu?

- Eu disse a você no telefone, estávamos almoçando e ela se sentiu mal de repente.- Charlie optou por omitir de Jack que Claire passara mal por causa da briga que ele tivera com Thomas. O médico não podia saber em hipótese alguma quem era o verdadeiro pai do filho de Claire.

Jack franziu o cenho e tomou o pulso da irmã adormecida. Aparentemente estava normal. Conversou com o médico plantonista que garantiu que fora apenas uma queda de pressão e que ela ia ficar bem, só precisava de repouso.

Assim que terminou de verificar o quadro clínico dela, Jack deixou que ela ficasse descansando na sala de emergência até que acordasse, quando então ele a levaria para casa. Charlie queria ficar lá, ao lado dela, mas tinha compromissos da banda aquela tarde. Despediu-se de Claire com um beijinho carinhoso em sua testa. Já estava do lado de fora da sala de emergência quando Jack o chamou com um semblante sério.

- Posso falar com você?

- Ainda não acredita no que eu disse sobre como ela passou mal?- indagou Charlie, desgostoso com a pressão de Jack em cima dele.

- Eu só tenho mais uma pergunta pra te fazer.

- Pergunte.

- Realmente ama a minha irmã?

Aquela pergunta pegou Charlie de surpresa. Sim, ele estava encantado por Claire, disposto a fazer qualquer coisa por ela, mas até que ponto isso era amor de verdade? Não estaria confundindo as coisas, querendo uma válvula de escape para sua vida vazia de astro do rock? Com tantas incertezas, a única resposta que conseguiu dar a Jack, o irmão enciumado, foi:

- Só sei que não consigo ficar longe dela...

Jack finalmente esboçou um sorriso para Charlie, a resposta o havia convencido. O roqueiro se afastou, despertando alguns gritinhos frenéticos de fãs pelo hospital, elas não se controlavam mesmo as enfermeiras pedindo silêncio.

Depois que ele se foi, Jack perguntou à enfermeira-chefe se Kate já tinha retornado do almoço. A enfermeira respondeu aborrecida.

- Ainda não, ela está atrasada e eu estou precisando muito dela na pediatria, espero que ela não falte agora à tarde.

- Droga!- resmungou Jack consigo mesmo, muito zangado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paulo tinha acabado de guardar todas as suas coisas na pasta. Dera sua última aula àquela tarde e finalmente ia poder ir para casa. Sorriu consigo, tinha marcado um cinema com Nikki. Estava gostando muito do que estava acontecendo entre eles, a inocência e a espontaneidade dela o cativavam. Já havia se cansado de mulheres como Sarah, que tinham o único propósito de destroçar seu pobre coração.

Uma vez que tudo estava em ordem, e ele pronto para ir embora, deixou a sala dos professores sem mais preocupações. No entanto, quando estava se dirigindo ao corredor que levava ao estacionamento da Dharma High School foi abordado pela secretária da diretora Baxter.

- Professor Santoro, posso falar com o senhor?- indagou a minúscula mulher, que parecia ainda menor devido aos óculos de armações enormes que lhe devorava o rosto.

- O que houve Srta. Laker?

- A Diretora Baxter quer vê-lo na Diretoria com urgência.

Paulo olhou para o relógio com impaciência, havia marcado com Nikki às quatro e não queria se atrasar.

- A senhorita sabe do que se trata?

- Bem, desconheço a natureza do assunto professor, só sei que tem uma assistente social querendo falar com o senhor na sala da Diretora.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, não imaginava o que uma assistente social poderia querer com ele. Muito intrigado, disse:

- Então não vamos deixá-la esperando, não é?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Diretor- Assistente, tudo pronto!- anunciou Cindy, adentrando a sala de seu chefe. – Os agentes já começaram as buscas e a Swat só está aguardando um sinal.

- E o Marshall?- indagou ele revirando uma pilha de papéis sobre o caso Mariner em cima de sua mesa.

- Ele está na sala dele plantado ao lado do telefone.

- Avise a ele que vamos sair a campo.

- O Senhor vai atrás dela pessoalmente?- questionou Cindy, enciumada. Apesar de estar preocupada com o paradeiro de Ana-Lucia não gostava do empenho pessoal de Goodwin nisso.

- Mas é claro, prometi à Raquel que traria a filha dela de volta e não vou descansar enquanto isso não acontecer. Agora vá avisar ao Marshall que sairemos em vinte minutos.

- Certo senhor.- respondeu ela percebendo que não iria adiantar tentar demovê-lo da idéia. – Só mais uma coisa, senhor.

- O quê?- perguntou ele com impaciência voltando a olhar as folhas de papel sobre a mesa.

- O Diretor do presídio Hayley Falls, o Sr. Macklough telefonou e disse que vai esperá-lo no local combinado.

- Certo Cindy, agora me deixe!

Resmungando ela deixou a sala dele.

- Diabos, esse Mariner é um desgraçado! Se ele tocar num fio de cabelo da minha Ana...- Goodwin praguejava consigo mesmo quando o barulho do aparelho de fax chamou-lhe a atenção. Largou tudo na mesa e foi até o aparelho, retirando a folha que a máquina imprimira. Seus olhos azuis se alargaram.

"_Caro Diretor-Assistente Goodwin, se quiser ter sua agente favorita de volta mande um de seus agentes com 500 mil dólares para a ponte norte até às 18 horas. Caso contrário, a bela Ana-Lucia Cortez será morta antes que você possa piscar".A.M_

Continua...


	19. O Anjo da Guarda

Capítulo 19- O Anjo da Guarda

Momentos de tensão. Diversos federais e alguns policiais civis transitavam disfarçados pelos arredores da ponte norte de Los Angeles. A cena lembrava um antigo episódio de Miami Vice ou Anjos da Lei. Agentes da Swat também estavam a postos caso algo saísse errado nas negociações com o ex-traficante Angel Mariner.

O Diretor-Assistente Goodwin estava seguindo à risca as instruções que o bandido lhe enviara por fax, e apesar de ser contra as leis do Bureau Federal cumprir exigências de bandidos, Goodwin sacara em sua conta pessoal no banco os 500 mil dólares exigidos pelo resgate de Ana-Lucia. Logo após receber o fax, o diretor-assistente telefonou para Raquel Cortez e informou-lhe o que estava acontecendo. Desesperada, e sem poder deixar o hospital por causa de sua neta, ela cedeu ao impulso de ligar para Sawyer.

Ele mostrou-se extremamente surpreso com a revelação e prometeu a ela que acompanharia tudo de perto e traria Ana de volta para casa, sã e salva. No entanto, Sawyer mal desligou o celular e deu um suspiro profundo encarando Angel Mariner e ainda não podia acreditar, sua prima Kate.

- Sawyer, não faz essa cara pra mim, estou te dizendo que não tive escolha!- ela protestou diante do olhar angustiado dele.

- Kate, eu não vou lavar roupa suja com você aqui, conversaremos mais tarde em casa depois que esse pesadelo todo acabar.- falou Sawyer, ríspido. – Minha conversa agora é com o Mariner.

- È verdade, Kate. Me deixe conversar com o velho Sawyer, nosso assunto de hoje já terminou.

Bufando de raiva, Kate saiu da sala deixando os dois a sós. Precisava voltar urgente para o hospital, estava muito atrasada e precisaria de uma boa desculpa para justificar seu atraso. Uma vez sozinho com Angel Mariner, Sawyer deu um passo à frente e Mariner fez o mesmo. Os dois pareciam cowboys no velho oeste, prontos a sacarem suas armas um para o outro. Foi Mariner quem quebrou o silêncio.

- O mundo é mesmo muito pequeno não é James?

- Infelizmente tenho que concordar.- respondeu Sawyer. – Porque se o mundo fosse maior seria mais difícil eu ter de cruzar com um sujeito asqueroso como você.

- Ah qual é Sawyer? Somos farinha do mesmo saco, eu, você, Kate, Picket, Bill e tantos outros. A escória da sociedade.

- Pois eu não estou mais a fim de fazer parte da Ordem de Lord Voldermort.- disse Sawyer, sarcástico. – Quero uma vida melhor do que a que estou vivendo.

- Hum, certo. Casando-se com a mãe da minha filha e passando o resto da vida trabalhando em um restaurantezinho de quinta categoria. Você é patético!

- Ela pode ser a mãe da sua filha, mas é somente isso. O fato de você ter tido um relacionamento com ela no passado não te dá direito a nada, nem de ser o pai da Inês. Você é um bandido, a pequena merece alguém melhor do que você como pai. E te digo uma coisa, quando essa palhaçada inteira acabar e você estiver bem longe em algum desses países frios distantes da América do Norte esqueça que Ana-Lucia e Inês existem porque eu cuidarei delas.

- Muito bem Sawyer, isso depende de você e Kate. Se fizerem tudo direitinho como eu disser sairei de suas vidas num piscar de olhos, inclusive esquecerei de Ana como me pede. Mas mesmo assim, te digo que não será tarefa fácil, durante esses quatro anos em que estive preso jamais me esqueci como Anita é uma cachorrinha safada na cama.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras o sangue de Sawyer ferveu e agarrando Angel Mariner pelo colarinho da camisa, ele bradou em alto e bom som:

- Diga uma coisa dessas de novo e eu esqueço que escolhi viver honestamente. Te mato aqui mesmo!

Assim como Sawyer, Angel também era um homem muito forte e por isso não teve problemas em empurrar Sawyer para longe dele. Com uma gargalhada sinistra, o bandido completou:

- Sawyer, não seja estúpido! Se me matar não verá Anita de novo porque só eu sei onde ela está e logo que o meu cúmplice cumprir a parte dele no trato, Anita estará de novo em seus braços e eu bem longe com meus 500 mil dólares.

- E não voltará nunca mais?- indagou Sawyer com olhar ameaçador.

- Nunca mais!- respondeu Angel com tranqüilidade.

Nesse momento, Black entrou na minúscula saleta e disse a Angel:

- Mariner, já está tudo pronto, o peru já está assando!

- Ok, vá para o seu posto Sawyer, recepcionar sua amada porque o show vai começar!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando Jack entrou no quarto onde estava internada a pequena Inês no St. Sebastian encontrou Raquel e Libby aflitas sentadas no pequeno sofá estofado, as mãos cruzadas sobre o peito. Indagou a elas, temendo uma notícia ruim.

- Souberam algo da Ana?

Raquel e Libby se entreolharam e foi a Capitã quem respondeu:

- O chefe dela no Bureau me ligou e disse que ela foi seqüestrada por um bandido perigoso, Angel Mariner.

Jack arregalou os olhos.

- Já ouvi falar dele, o homem é uma lenda da bandidagem, chefe de cartéis de drogas. Por que ele seqüestrou a Ana? Foi ela quem o prendeu?

Raquel hesitou em responder, mas estava tão aflita que acabou desabafando.

- Esse homem terrível é o pai da minha neta!

Jack ficou mudo, sem saber o que dizer. A Sra. Cortez continuou:

- Ele mandou um fax para o diretor-assistente Goodwin dizendo que quer 500 mil dólares para soltar a Ana.

- O Sawyer já sabe disso?- Jack perguntou imaginando como Sawyer se sentiria com a notícia.

- Telefonei pra ele, ele ficou muito aflito e foi pro local onde vai acontecer o resgate. Goodwin não mediu esforços para salvá-la, conseguiu o dinheiro e agora o parceiro da Ana irá buscá-la. Estamos aqui rezando para que dê tudo certo.

- Jack!- chamou Kate, à porta do quarto de Inês. Parecia muito cansada e seu olhar demonstrava uma certa angústia.

Mas Jack não lhe deu um olhar carinhoso em resposta e sim uma expressão zangada. Saiu do quarto pedindo licença a Raquel e Libby e puxou Kate para um canto, dizendo:

- Por onde você andou?

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ela ainda estava zonza quando sentiu seu corpo ser erguido do chão e colocado no ombro de alguém como se fosse um saco de batatas. Piscando, confusa, Ana-Lucia se debateu e percebeu que suas mãos e pés estavam amarrados. Tentou gritar, mas a boca também estava amordaçada. Não fora um pesadelo afinal, ainda estava sob o poder de seu ex-amante e seus comparsas.

Relaxou o corpo propositadamente sob o ombro do homem que a carregava para que ele se desequilibrasse com seu peso e emitiu algumas imprecações abafadas pela mordaça de pano. O homem deu um cutucão na coxa dela que fez com que ela apertasse os olhos de dor e ficasse quieta.

- Melhor assim.- ela ouviu ele dizer enquanto o sujeito a conduzia para onde Ana não tinha a menor idéia. Será que iam matá-la? O corpo ficou teso diante de tal ameaça, fechou os olhos e rogou a Deus e todos os santos que a protegessem de qualquer mal, ela tinha uma filha pequena para criar e não queria que sua menina ficasse órfã.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Com certeza você me deve uma boa explicação.- insistiu Jack diante das negativas de Kate em dizer-lhe de verdade onde estava.

- Mas eu já te disse.- ela irritou-se. – Eu fui almoçar e depois visitei uma amiga que estava doente, acabei me distraindo com o papo e perdi a hora, foi isso!

Jack balançou a cabeça, incrédulo:

- Além de ser uma baita falta de responsabilidade, visto que você é uma enfermeira, portanto extremamente necessária no hospital, eu não consigo crer que conseguiu ficar boa parte da tarde conversando futilidades com uma amiga enquanto seu primo está passando por uma barra. Você tem idéia do que está acontecendo com Ana-Lucia?

- Não, não faço idéia.- respondeu Kate. – A encontraram?

- Sim, ela foi seqüestrada por um traficante que por acaso é o pai da filha dela, você sabia disso?

- Não, Ana nunca me contou. Mas se ele a seqüestrou isso significa que...

- Significa que ele quer o resgate. O diretor-assistente do FBI tem muito apreço por Ana, por isso ele providenciou tudo. O Sawyer inclusive já foi pra lá!

- Deus, isso é tão terrível, ele deve estar muito preocupado.- comentou Kate abaixando a cabeça.

- E pelo jeito você não está!

- Jack, como é que você diz um negócio desses?- ela reclamou. – Quer saber, eu vou trabalhar! Não tenho que ficar aqui te dando explicação de tudo o que eu faço, você não manda em mim, sequer é meu patrão aqui no hospital, só devo explicações ao seu pai e ninguém mais!

- Kate, volta aqui, ainda não terminamos...- ele segurou com força no braço dela, mas sem machucá-la.

- Me solta!- ela bradou. – Se quiser mesmo conversar comigo acabe com esses seu ataques histéricos cada vez que eu sumir da sua vista.

E dizendo isso ela saiu do consultório batendo a porta, deixando Jack enfurecido. Caminhando pelo corredor rumo à sala das enfermeiras Kate pensava no quanto estava odiando mentir para ele, mas não tinha escolha, jamais poderia apagar seu passado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

18 horas em ponto. O tráfego na ponte norte de Los Angeles estava calmo apesar de ser hora do rush. Ana-Lucia estava dentro de um carro, modelo antigo ainda amordaçada e amarrada. Seus pulsos sangravam devido às constantes tentativas que ela fizera para tentar se soltar. Respirava abafadamente tentando entender o que acontecia ao seu redor quando Angel Mariner abriu a porta do carro e com uma faca amolada soltou as cordas que prendiam suas mãos e pernas. Por último soltou a mordaça. Ao ter a boca livre outra vez, ela puxou uma respiração funda e bradou:

- Seu desgraçado, o que você pretende?

- Fique calma querida, tudo já está terminando.- ele piscou para ela e apontando-lhe uma arma exigiu que ela saísse do carro.

Ana-Lucia tropeçou nas próprias botas e quase não conseguiu ficar de pé. Constatou nesse momento que não havia sido só o clorofórmio que a derrubara, ela com certeza fora drogada com alguma substância ilícita.

- Agora ande, e não olhe para trás.- ele ordenou.

"_Pronto! Ele vai me matar, ele vai me matar..."- _uma voz dentro dela repetia incessantemente, mas Ana fez o que ele exigia e caminhou ininterruptamente, mesmo com dificuldade.

Sua vista estava embaçada, mas ela avistou alguns passos adiante dela seu parceiro Edward Marshall. Ele tinha uma expressão enraivecida nos olhos e segurava uma maleta de couro preta.

- Trouxe a grana?- indagou Angel.

- Eu trouxe sim.- respondeu ele ríspido. Mas só porque o diretor-assistente quis, por mim calhordas como você não deveriam ser escutados. Você não mataria a mãe de sua filha.

- Ainda bem que o Goodwin não pensa como você, senão uma hora dessas este belo traseiro.- ele deu um tapa inconveniente no bumbum de Ana-Lucia. – estaria em extinção!

- Você está bem Ana?- perguntou Marshall com preocupação nos olhos, ainda segurando a maleta de couro.

- Sim.- ela conseguiu responder, desejando desesperadamente um lugar para se equilibrar antes que se estatelasse no chão.

- Como você, ela ainda goza de perfeita saúde mental. Agora me mostre o dinheiro!

Marshall abriu a pasta e Angel exibiu seus belos dentes ao ver o dinheiro vivo.

- _Muchas gracias_, foi um prazer fazer negócio com o FBI!- ele empurrou Ana-Lucia na direção de Marshall e segurando a pasta atirou para cima com a pistola que soltou um longo rolo de corda de aço reforçada que o bandido usou para fugir em grande estilo. A corda se prendeu a uma barra de ferro da armação da ponte e Angel Mariner desapareceu como que por mágica.

A polícia federal e a Swat que estavam a postos no local saíram em disparada atrás do bandido e puseram-se a vasculhar tudo, mas não o encontraram. Cambaleante, Ana-Lucia foi levada para uma ambulância onde foi atendida de pronto. Foi quando Goodwin autorizou que Sawyer pudesse vê-la. Ele ficara presente durante toda a operação e ficou aliviado quando finalmente estreitou a noiva entre os braços.

- Ana...- ele murmurou abraçando-a junto ao peito.

- Sawyer, eu não quis mentir pra você, mas...- ela começou a dizer, nervosa imaginando que ele brigaria com ela por não ter lhe contado que era policial.

- Shiiii, está tudo bem.- disse ele beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça. – Isso não importa agora, o que interessa é que você está bem, meu amor. Vamos conversar depois sobre sua profissão, sobre o que você quiser, mas agora você precisa descansar, Inês precisa de você...

- Dios, onde ela está? Não fui buscá-la na escola...

- Ela está com sua mãe, querida.- Sawyer achou por bem omitir naquele momento o acidente de Inês, Ana havia acabado de passar por uma experiência terrível e precisava descansar antes de ter que se preocupar com mais esse problema.

O paramédico terminou de fazer curativo nos ferimentos nos pulsos dela, tirou uma amostra de sangue para saber sobre quais substâncias teriam sido injetadas nela e lhe deu alta, ela não precisaria ir para o hospital felizmente, poderia descansar em casa.

- Me leve pra casa, baby, eu preciso muito dormir.- ela sussurrou no ouvido de Sawyer.

- Está certo, _cariño_. Goodwin já ligou para sua mãe assegurando-lhe que você está bem, mas se quiser ligar para ela quando chegarmos à sua casa...

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Só depois que eu tomar um banho e dormir um pouco, eu preciso tanto dormir...

Sawyer assentiu e a tomou nos braços para levá-la ao carro dela que havia sido encontrado estacionado próximo à calçada da fama. Ana não protestou, estava tão cansada que deixou-se desmoronar no colo dele. Quando ele terminou de colocá-la no carro e a cobriu com um cobertor Goodwin se aproximou dele.

- Bom trabalho, senhor.

Goodwin assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

- Ainda não pegamos o Mariner, mas é só uma questão de tempo.- ele fez uma pausa e fitou Ana-Lucia adormecida dentro do carro. – Parabéns pelo noivado! Você deve ser um bom homem, Ana-Lucia não cometeria o mesmo erro duas vezes.- ele acrescentou e saiu com as mãos nos bolsos.

Sawyer ficou se perguntando se aquilo era um cumprimento ou uma ameaça velada para ele nunca ousar magoar Ana-Lucia. Ficou pensando nisso por alguns segundos até que entrou no carro e saiu em direção ao apartamento de Ana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paulo estava sentado no sofá de sua casa segurando uma intimação. Ao seu lado uma garrafa de cerveja quase vazia, acompanhada de muitas outras espalhadas pela sala.

Estava arrasado, a diretora da escola o chamara aquela tarde para entregar-lhe uma intimação do supremo tribunal federal exigindo que ele se apresentasse em uma semana à Corte. Estava sendo acusada de seduzir e molestar sexualmente uma menor de idade, sua aluna no Dharma High School.

Não podia acreditar, aquilo não estava acontecendo com ele. Ouviu a campainha e forçou-se a ir abrir a porta, não queria receber ninguém. Quando abriu a porta, sua expressão zangada tornou-se ainda mais furiosa e ele bradou:

- O que está fazendo aqui, Nicole?

- Eu vim falar com você. Por que está tão nervoso?

Ele abriu o papel de intimação diante dela e gritou:

- Como foi capaz? Eu jamais deveria ter confiado em você!

- Do que está falando? O que é isso?

- Você sabe muito bem o que é isso, agora some da minha frente antes que a polícia venha me prender por estar conversando com você!

Paulo bateu a porta na cara de Nikki e ela saiu de lá sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Ele ainda ficou olhando ela ir embora da janela, viu que ela chorava e sentiu vontade de ir falar com ela, mas olhou para a intimação novamente e a raiva voltou a crescer. Em sua mente ecoavam as palavras finais da diretora Baxter:

_- Tendo em vista as circunstâncias dessa intimação Sr. Santoro, acho mais conveniente que o senhor peça demissão até que seja provada sua inocência._

E era exatamente o que ele iria fazer. Provaria sua inocência, pediria demissão do Dharma High School e iria embora para sempre de Los Angeles, dos Estados Unidos, da América do Norte, voltaria para seu país de origem, o Brasil.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate mal chegou em casa e o telefone tocou. Correu para atender.

- Primo! E aí, como estão as coisas?

- Tá tudo bem, dentro do possível.- respondeu Sawyer. – Estou na casa da Ana, vou ajudá-la a tomar banho e descansar, depois vou levá-la ao hospital para ver Inês.E depois disso vou passar a noite com ela. Por causa disso, só conversaremos amanhã.

- Fico aliviada que ela esteja bem. Mas por favor, pare de falar com esse tom de mágoa comigo. Você sabe que não tive escolha...

- Todos temos escolha, Kate e só agora me dou conta disso. Falamos amanhã. Tchau.

Ela desligou o telefone e se jogou no sofá, frustrada com o mundo e aborrecida consigo mesma. Mas o que ela podia fazer diante das ameaças de Mariner? Era ajudá-lo ou ir para a cadeia junto com o primo, e ela não queria isso, de jeito nenhum.

Fechou os olhos massageando as têmporas quando a campainha tocou. Observou pelo olho mágico e deu um suspiro cansado ao ver a figura de Jack do outro lado da porta. Não estava a fim de brigar. Porém, surpreendeu-se quando abriu a porta e Jack a tomou em seus braços, beijando-a.

- Não vim aqui para brigar.- ele disse com a testa colada a dela. – Mas se me mandar embora, vou dormir na sua porta, porque não quero passar a noite longe da mulher da minha vida.

- Jack...- Kate começou a dizer, mas ele não deixou que ela terminasse e agarrou-a pela cintura depositando um beijo ardente em sua boca.

- Não Kate, você não vai me mandar embora, por favor, me perdoe, eu não quis magoar você...só fiquei preocupado e queria saber onde estava...- ele murmurou entre um beijo e outro.

Kate não resistiu, se ele estava disposto a deixar tudo pra lá e ficar com ela era o melhor. Não teria que lhe dar explicações e tudo seria esquecido. Angel Mariner estava fora de sua vida para sempre.

- Oh Jack, te amo tanto!- disse ela quando Jack fechou a porta do apartamento com o pé e a suspendeu do chão. Kate enroscou as pernas em volta do corpo dele, ainda vestia o uniforme de enfermeira e suas coxas ficaram expostas porque a saia branca subiu com o movimento dela.

- Sempre quis te amar vestida de enfermeira...

Ela deu uma risadinha: - Então parece que hoje você vai realizar a sua fantasia...

Jack a jogou no sofá e começou a beijar suas coxas com avidez, seus olhos nunca deixando os dela.

- Me promete uma coisa hoje amor.- disse ele.

- O que você quiser...hum...- ela deixou escapar um gemido quando ele mordiscou a carne macia entre suas coxas.

- Então me promete que não vamos mais brigar, vamos só nos amar e ser felizes, e não existirá nenhum segredo entre nós!

- Não, nenhum...- Kate respondeu ofegante devido às intensas carícias dele em seu corpo. – Agora me beija...me beija...

Ele obedeceu, e colocando seu corpo sobre o dela, capturou seus lábios com os dele. Suas mãos tocavam as curvas dela com reverência, Jack realmente a amava e seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por ela, nem mesmo com Sarah ele sentira tamanha paixão. Kate entregava-se toda para ele, sem pudores deixando que Jack a despisse completamente.

Quando estava nua no sofá e Jack acariciava-lhe a intimidade úmida com os dedos enquanto sugava os mamilos dela um pensamento veio-lhe à cabeça e ele bradou, afastando-se dela de súbito.

- Droga!

- O que foi Jack?- Kate ergueu-se do sofá confusa, tentando entender o que havia acontecido e por um momento achou que ele tivesse desistido de tudo que acabara de prometer a ela.

- Preservativos, eu não os trouxe! Saí tão atarantado do hospital porque queria ver você que esqueci desse detalhe...

- Oh!- exclamou Kate.

- Por que não olha nas coisas do Sawyer e vê se encontra algum?- Jack pediu um tanto exasperado tentando controlar a própria excitação diante do corpo quente dela, as pernas abertas numa posição mais do que favorável a ele.

Ofegante e suada, Kate se levantou do sofá a procura de preservativos no quarto de Sawyer, mas não encontrou nenhum. Quando voltou para a sala, Jack indagou com o olhar se ela havia conseguido e Kate negou veemente com a cabeça.

Jack sentiu-se um idiota, pensou em ir à Farmácia providenciar alguns, mas até que voltasse o clima teria esfriado e não era isso que ele queria.

- Vamos fazer assim mesmo!- disse Kate, surpreendendo-o.

- Como assim?

- O que você ouviu Jack, vamos fazer amor assim mesmo e eu não quero discutir os prós e os contras com você agora. Eu confio em você e espero que também confie em mim.

- Eu confio, mas é que desse jeito você pode ficar grávida. È isso o que você quer?

- Bom, existe a pílula do dia seguinte, mas eu não quero pensar nisso agora. Vamos arriscar! Quero sentir você por inteiro sem nenhuma barreira impedindo nada.

Aquelas palavras deixaram Jack ainda mais excitado, só de pensar em sentir Kate por inteiro ficava louco.

- Kate, você tem certeza?- perguntou antes que a agarrasse sem nenhuma preocupação com nada.

- Eu tenho certeza.- ela respondeu fazendo um gesto com o dedo para que ele a seguisse para seu quarto.

Atraído como um imã Jack foi atrás dela e quase perdeu o ar quando Kate deitou-se na cama, apoiando-se no estrado. Os longos cabelos soltos, espalhados pelos lençóis.

- Eu sou sua Jack, nunca duvide disso!

Ele aproximou-se dela e encaixando-se entre suas pernas começou a tomá-la bem devagar e fechou os olhos ao sentir a umidade de seu corpo, sem nenhuma barreira.

- Oh Deus- ele gemeu ao primeiro contato.

Kate deu um gritinho de excitação, estava gostando da nova sensação tanto quanto ele. Possuindo o corpo dela completamente, Jack começou a se mover, aumentando o ritmo aos poucos. Kate gemia baixinho e conforme os movimentos dele se intensificavam ela o acompanhava no mesmo ritmo.

- Jack, eu quero ter um filho seu! Faz um bebê em mim!

- Kate...- foi tudo o que Jack conseguiu dizer quando ouviu o pedido dela. Era o que ele também queria, e ouvi-la pedindo daquele jeito enquanto faziam amor enchia de orgulho seu ego masculino, uma sensação primitiva de satisfação em saber que poderia engravidá-la naquele momento.

E foi com esse sentimento que ele se permitiu explodir dentro dela, derramando a semente que poderia gerar um filho no ventre de sua amada. Kate gritou de prazer e fechou os olhos quando sentiu o êxtase dele se derramando nela. Deixou-se cair na cama, com Jack ao seu lado.

- Eu te amo, Jack.

Jack a beijou, o beijo apaixonado selando a promessa de um futuro maravilhoso juntos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Mudei de idéia, eu não vou tomar banho não, só vou dormir...- disse Ana-Lucia se jogando no sofá quando entrou em seu apartamento com Sawyer. Ainda estava sob o efeito dos tranqüilizantes injetados nela durante a terrível tarde que passara em poder do ex- namorado.

- Vai tomar banho sim, docinho, eu vou te ajudar, anda!- Sawyer falou como ela como se falasse a uma criança e estendeu o braço para ajudá-la, mas Ana bateu na mão dele e fechou os olhos recusando a ajuda.

- Não vou tomar banho!

- Vai sim!- Sawyer disse com firmeza, erguendo-a do sofá.

- Humpf!- Ana-Lucia resmungou, mas não se debateu deixando que ele a carregasse até o banheiro. – Ai amor, por favor, me deixa dormir, estou tão cansada...

- Eu deixo depois que você tomar um banho, daí enquanto você faz isso eu vou preparar uma sopinha bem gostosa pra minha nenê...agora me ajuda um pouco, tá?- disse ele colocando-a no chão e apoiando-a na parede de azulejos do banheiro. – Vamos tirar essa roupa apertada...

Sawyer começou a despir a camisa branca dela, botão por botão. Em seguida tirou-lhe os sapatos e a calça preta, deixando-a somente com a lingerie.

- Agora vai, anda pro boxe!

- Não!- ela disse dengosa. – A água está muito fria!

- Eu viro a chave pro módulo quente!

- Então toma banho comigo!

Ele sorriu: - Gatinha manhosa, está bem, eu tomo banho com você, mas só porque passei um sufoco hoje com medo de te perder. Por que mentiu pra mim? Por que não me disse que era policial?

- Você teria ficado comigo se eu tivesse te contado?- ela indagou se aninhando no peito dele.

- Bom...eu não sei...se você escondeu isso de mim presumo que sabia desde o começo que fui um golpista.

- Na verdade minha missão era te prender.- Ana confessou acarinhando a face dele. – Só que aconteceu o que eu mais temia, me apaixonei perdidamente por você Sawyer e tive medo que você me deixasse se eu te contasse...

- Eu jamais te deixaria porque também me apaixonei por você e no ponto em que estou não me importo com mais nada.

- Angel é o pai da minha filha!

- Eu sei, sua mãe me contou!

- Eu o amava, achava que ele fosse uma pessoa boa e que só havia se envolvido no mundo do crime porque não tinha opções, saiba que não fico me deitando com os bandidos a quem tenho de prender...

- Eu não pensei nada disso. Sei que Angel deve ter te enganado, eu o conheço muito bem.

- Conhece?

- Conheço sim. Eu e Angel crescemos no mesmo bairro, éramos amigos, mas depois as coisas mudaram. Mas não quero falar disso amor, é melhor você tomar logo banho!

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e desabotoou o sutiã. Sawyer tirou a camisa.

- Benzinho, não vai ficar brava comigo, mas eu não quis te contar logo porque achei que você fosse ficar angustiada.

- O que foi?

- A Inês sofreu um pequeno acidente na escola e está no hospital com sua mãe.

- O quê? Que história é essa?- a expressão dela se tornou alarmada e por um momento Ana-Lucia se esqueceu de que ainda estava muito fraca por isso quase caiu no chão quando andou com pressa para fora do banheiro. Sawyer a amparou.

- Lulu, fica calma, ela está bem, como eu disse sua mãe está com ela. Você não tem condições de fazer nada agora. Anda, vem tomar banho, depois você vai comer e dormir um pouco, aí sim iremos juntos ao hospital ver a Inezita.

Ana-Lucia ponderou por alguns instantes, mas acabou aceitando o que Sawyer lhe propunha por isso deixou-se ser conduzida até o box do banheiro. Tirou a calcinha e entrou embaixo do chuveiro. Sawyer entrou logo atrás dela e ligou a água quente. O contato da água morna serviu para despertá-la e aliviar um pouco a sensação de cansaço que estava sentindo. Ana abraçou-se a ele enquanto o sentia ensaboando-lhe o corpo com carinho.

- Obrigada!

- Pelo quê?- ele indagou beijando-lhe o pescoço.

- Por cuidar de mim, por me amar tanto...

- Oh baby...- ele murmurou antes de beijá-la com paixão.

Beijaram-se e Sawyer deslizou o sabonete pelas curvas dela, tocando seu corpo com delicadeza. Ana-Lucia tomou o sabonete das mãos dele e fez o mesmo com ele, mas quando ela começou a tocá-lo em terreno perigoso, Sawyer afastou-a.

- Não querida, agora não é hora pra isso, você precisa descansar!

- Eu não tô fazendo nada, só estou ensaboando você.- ela disse com ar de inocência.

Sawyer sorriu e beijou-lhe as bochechas:

- Chica, como consegue ser uma mulher tão forte e adorável ao mesmo tempo? Passou a tarde inteira sendo ameaçada por um bandido e nem tremeu e agora está aqui manhosa como uma gatinha querendo atenção...

- Mas eu só sou assim com você, porque eu te amo, os outros não me conhecem de verdade!

Tomaram banho trocando carinhos e Sawyer se controlou para não arrebatá-la no chuveiro porque sabia que Ana estava mesmo muito cansada, deixaria a diversão para depois. Assim que terminaram o banho, ele a enxugou e ajudou-a a vestir uma camiseta, nada mais. Depois lhe trouxe sopa de galinha e deu o caldo reconfortante na boca, colherada por colherada até que Ana adormeceu profundamente.

Enquanto ela dormia, Sawyer projetou seu futuro. Finalmente podia dizer que era um homem realizado, tinha a mulher dos seus sonhos a seus pés, com um filha que ele já considerava sua e o resto da vida pela frente para ser feliz e nada mais atrapalharia isso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

O dia amanhecera nublado combinando com seu humor, pensou Paulo consigo ao sorver uma xícara de café na Diretoria do Dharma High School. Em suas mãos tinha uma carta de demissão voluntária assinada pela diretora Baxter. A senhora de meia idade olhou para ele compadecida, mas sabia que ele tomara a decisão correta, não seria bom ter no colégio um professor acusado de abusar de uma aluna por mais que ela acreditasse que o fato não era de todo verdadeiro.

- Apesar de tudo, Prof. Santoro, saiba que sentiremos muito a sua falta.

- Obrigado, Diretora.- ele respondeu colocando a xícara de café já vazia sob o tampo de vidro da mesa.

- Quem sabe o senhor possa voltar depois que as coisas estiverem esclarecidas...

- Não Diretora, eu não irei voltar, vou começar vida nova em meu país. Adeus e foi um prazer trabalhar com a senhora.

A diretora assentiu e ele deixou a sala de cabeça erguida. Cruzou com Sarah no corredor, ela lhe dirigiu um olhar de pesar.

- Sinto muito pelo que está acontecendo Paulo, mas você deveria ter tido mais escrúpulos...

- Não me venha falar em escrúpulos Sarah porque você não tem nenhum, até nunca mais!

Nikki ficou vendo Paulo partir, de longe e quando o viu deixar a escola para sempre se abraçou a Shannon ao seu lado, chorando convulsivamente. Conseguiria esquecê-lo?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Kate!- gritou Inês muito alegre quando ela entrou em seu quarto no hospital.

- Oi boneca!- saudou Kate com um sorriso. – Adivinha o que eu tenho aqui?- ela mostrou um copo colorido e uma colherzinha.

- Sorvete de chocolate! Oba!- disse Inês, muito agitada.

- Ah, eu também quero...- brincou Sawyer fazendo voz de criança sentado na beira da cama de Inês.

- Eu te dou um pouco.- falou Inês.

- Eu vou te ajudar, bebê!- disse Ana-Lucia sentada na outra ponta da cama próxima à filha. Destampou o copo de sorvete que pegou das mãos de Kate e encheu uma colher para dar à Inês. Os ferimentos nas mãos dela sarariam logo, mas a pequena ainda tinha as mãos enfaixadas.

Ao ver sua filha daquele jeito, a primeira reação de Ana-Lucia foi cair no choro, indagando à mãe o que tinha acontecido com sua menina. Mas essa era uma pergunta que ninguém poderia responder. Raquel que era uma mulher muito religiosa explicou o fato como uma espécie de teste feito por Deus para que Ana-Lucia mudasse sua vida e desse mais atenção à criança. Obviamente Ana não concordou com isso e queria investigar todos os fatos para entender o que acontecera com sua filha. Entretanto, tendo em vista que o dia já havia sido desgastante para todos Ana acabou concordando quando Sawyer disse que tudo não passara de um acidente e que Inês ficaria bem.

- Onde está a _abuela_ e a tia Libby?- indagou Inezita com a boca toda suja de chocolate.

- Elas foram trabalhar _mi amor_, mas mais tarde elas irão ver você em casa.- respondeu Ana-Lucia sorridente.

- Vou sair hoje do hospital?- a menina perguntou alegre.

_- Si cariño_.- disse Ana-Lucia abraçando-a.

Jack entrou no quarto nesse momento e sorrindo para Inezita disse:

- Hey, como é que vai a paciente mais linda do hospital?

- Superman!- Inês exclamou estendendo os braços para ele. Jack aceitou o abraço e a menina lambuzou-lhe a bochecha com sorvete de chocolate.

Kate pegou um lenço e começou a limpar a bochecha dele.

- Fico feliz que está tudo bem!

- Yeah doc!- respondeu Sawyer abraçando Ana pela cintura. – E aproveitando o ensejo, eu e a minha morena queremos convidar você e a Kate para serem os padrinhos do nosso casamento.

- Me sinto honrado.- disse Jack apertando a mão dele e dando-lhe tapinhas nos ombros.

Inês tomava seu sorvete e parecia absorta em seus pensamentos durante aquela conversa sobre o casamento de sua mãe e Sawyer. Do nada, perguntou:

- E o John?

- Como?- questionou Jack, sem entender.

- O John.- a menina repetiu. – Ele está triste porque pensa que não vai voltar a andar, mas me disseram que ele vai.

- Está falando de John Locke?- perguntou Jack, muito intrigado.

A menina limitou-se a balançar a cabeça, assentindo.

- E quem foi que disse a você que ele irá voltar a andar?

- Um anjo. O mesmo que me salvou do fogo.- Inês respondeu voltando a se concentrar em seu sorvete.

Os quatro trocaram olhares confusos e de repente um vento gélido entrou no quarto pela janela. Sawyer correu para fechá-la e todos resolveram esquecer o assunto.

Continua...


	20. Dando o grande passo

Capítulo 20- Dando o grande passo

Hurley apertou o bilhete de loteria com força nas mãos, tinha que ser dessa vez ele podia sentir isso. Pegou o controle remoto da tv e aumentou o volume, o resultado do prêmio acumulado da Loteria Federal seria anunciado em poucos minutos. Olhou para a janela, o sol brilhava lá fora naquela manhã de sábado lhe dando esperanças de que este seria o seu dia.

Finalmente, o espalhafatoso apresentador da loteria, usando um casaco brilhoso azul claro e calças brancas apareceu na tv anunciando que já tinha em mãos o número do bilhete premiado. Hurley cruzou os dedos. Uma mulher loira de seios fartos e usando um vestido vermelho longo com uma grande fenda na perna direita entregou ao apresentador um envelope.

- Que rufem os tambores!- gritou o apresentador, fazendo suspense.

Hurley começou a suar frio:

- Anda cara, fala logo! Fala logo!

- Prestem bem atenção, o bilhete premiado contém a seqüência de números: 4...8...

Ele conferia freneticamente cada número e mal podia acreditar que eles estavam batendo com o bilhete que tinha em mãos.

- ...15...16...23...42! È isso aí gente, esses são os números do bilhete premiado, e o sortudo ou sortuda que tiver esse bilhete em mãos deve...

Mas Hurley não estava mais escutando, com um baque surdo seu pesado corpo desabara no chão, ele havia desmaiado.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Nem acredito que estou numa loja de artigos para noivas! Sempre achei preparativos de casamento uma perda de tempo e imaginava que no dia em que eu resolvesse me casar a cerimônia seria em um cartório da maneira mais simples possível -disse Ana-Lucia a Kate enquanto as duas esperavam pela dona da loja que fora buscar algumas revistas com modelos de vestidos para alugar, acompanhada pela Sra. Cortez que estava curtindo cada minuto dos preparativos para o casamento de sua única filha.

Kate riu levemente: - Pois eu acho essa coisa de preparativos de casamento maravilhosa. É tudo tão lindo e romântico. Mas nunca pensei que o Sawyer fosse fazer questão de se casar desse jeito, aliás, nunca pensei que meu primo fosse se casar, ainda estou estupefata com isso.

- Confesso que eu também. Quando ele me pediu fiquei sem ação, sem saber o que dizer.

Kate sorriu: - Você nunca me contou como foi que ele te pediu em casamento.

Ana corou um pouco, mas respondeu: - Estávamos na cama...

- Oh, mas é claro, por que eu fui perguntar?- gracejou Kate.

- Oh Kate, pare!- pediu Ana embaraçada. – Como eu dizia estávamos na cama e ele me mostrou o anel dizendo que queria casar comigo porque eu era o amor da sua vida, foi tão...

- Romântico!- completou Kate.

- Sim. Eu o amo tanto, tanto que às vezes tenho medo desse sentimento.

- Pois não tenha amiga, o amor é a coisa mais sublime que existe.- Kate tocou carinhosamente a mão dela.

- Obrigada por ter vindo me acompanhar hoje já que a Libby está tão gripada que não podia nem sair de casa e a minha mãe está me enlouquecendo com os preparativos para o casamento, não agüento ficar cinco segundos sozinha com ela.

- Ah que é isso, madrinhas de casamento são para essas coisas. Além disso, tenho certeza que você faria o mesmo por mim se fosse o meu casamento.

- E falando nisso, e quanto a você e o Jack?

- O que tem?- Kate indagou fingindo não ter entendido a pergunta.

- Quando pretendem juntar as escovas de dente de verdade?

- Ah isso! Bem, estamos morando juntos há quase dois meses então acho que ainda é cedo, um passo de cada vez...

- Entendo.- assentiu Ana-Lucia. – Mas...- ela começou a dizer, mas uma sensação incômoda de embrulho no estômago que a vinha perseguindo há algum tempo voltou a ocorrer naquele momento e ela fez uma careta.

- O que foi Ana?

- Eu não sei, ultimamente tenho me sentido tão enjoada...

- Quer um pouco de água?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e Kate foi até o bebedouro, encheu um copo descartável e trouxe a ela que bebeu avidamente.

- Melhorou?

- Melhorou sim.- respondeu Ana. – Acho que ando comendo muita bobagem, péssimo exemplo pra minha filha.

Nesse momento, Madame Jeanne Marie, a dona do ateliê de noivas voltou com as revistas seguida por sua funcionária e a Sra. Cortez com o olhar radiante.

- Meninas, desculpem a demora, mas é que estávamos procurando os modelos perfeitos para a noiva.

Ansiosa, Ana-Lucia pegou uma das revistas das mãos da assistente de Jeanne Marie e começou a folheá-la com Kate ao seu lado.

- Hum, Ana, o que acha deste aqui?- apontou Kate para um modelo suntuoso na revista.

Ana franziu o cenho: - Oh não, se eu me casar com um vestido desses provavelmente competirei com o bolo de casamento.

- E este aqui, _mi hija_?- dessa vez foi Raquel quem perguntou mostrando um vestido tradicional de babados e rendas.

Ana torceu o nariz e virou mais algumas páginas, até que seus olhos se iluminaram, era o vestido perfeito.

- Você está vendo o que eu estou vendo Kate?

- Ai meu Deus Ana, é mesmo lindo!

O vestido era branco marfim, com lindas aplicações de pequeninas pérolas, longo com uma calda atrás e um ousado decote nas costas. O véu ia até os quadris e ficava preso em uma tiara de brilhantes.

- È perfeito!- concordou Raquel. – Minha filha vai provar este, Madame Jeanne!

- _Ouí.-_ respondeu a mulher. – Venha por aqui futura senhora James Sawyer!

Antes de acompanhar Madame Jeanne até o provador de vestidos Ana-Lucia cochichou com Kate: - Eu não acredito que vou me casar em uma semana!

Kate sorriu e a abraçou, em seguida dizendo: - Eu também estou muito feliz por você, agora anda vai experimentar o vestido antes que a sua mãe tenha um ataque cardíaco de ansiedade.

Ana-Lucia resmungou: - Até parece que é ela quem vai casar, mas vamos lá!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack caiu na risada quando viu Inezita arremessar em Sawyer mais uma bola de plástico da piscina de bolinhas. Ele estava há dez minutos tirando fotos dos dois brincando no parque temático do shopping center e se divertindo com a situação.

- Ora, eu vou te pegar sua tampinha!- disse Sawyer desajeitadamente se arrastando por entre as bolinhas coloridas enquanto Inês subia engatinhando rapidamente por um túnel deixando-o para trás.

- Você não me pega, _papa_!- gritou Inês pondo a cabecinha para fora do túnel e acenando para Sawyer.

- Te pego sim, _muchacha!_

Ele conseguiu puxá-la pelos delicados pezinhos e caiu com ela na piscina de bolinhas lhe fazendo cócegas.

- Superman, me salva!- a menina gritou morrendo de rir.

Jack pendurou a máquina digital no bolso da calça jeans e entrou na piscina de bolinhas puxando Inezita dos braços de Sawyer, os três começaram a brincar e jogar as bolinhas para cima quando duas moças, uma loira e outra ruiva pararam para observá-los. Estavam vestidas provocantemente e começaram a dar risadinhas ao ver os dois marmanjos na piscina de bolinhas.

- Olha só Dixie, como esses dois "garotinhos" estão se divertindo na piscina de bolinhas.- disse a loira.

- È mesmo Rhonda.- concordou a ruiva. – Eles são uma graça brincando com a filhinha né?Acho tão fofo esses casais gays!

Jack e Sawyer se entreolharam com expressões de pânico e assim que as mulheres se afastaram saíram da piscina de bolinhas imediatamente.

- Vamos Inês, calce seus sapatos!- pediu Sawyer entregando os tênis vermelhos da menina.

- O que é um casal gay?- Inês indagou curiosa pegando o tênis das mãos dele.

Os dois voltaram a se olhar e Jack cochichou com Sawyer: - Te vira pra explicar, a filha é tua!

- Não vou explicar P nenhuma!- ele cochichou de volta para Jack e olhou para Inês que piscava os olhinhos verdes para eles esperando uma resposta. Sawyer pigarreou: - São homens que vão juntos ao show da Glória Gaynor e sabem a letra todinha de "I Will Survive", agora que tal irmos à auto-pista?

Jack segurou o riso e Sawyer deu-lhe um cutucão no braço: - Vem aqui _cariño, ven_ _con papa!_

Inês correu para os braços de Sawyer e ele a ajeitou no colo, colocando-a de lado, apoiando seu corpinho na cintura. Quando se aproximaram da auto-pista viram que tinha muita gente e Sawyer deu algumas moedas a Inês para que ela comprasse algodão doce. Assim que a pequena se afastou saltitante segurando as moedas, Jack indagou a Sawyer:

- Você acha que elas ainda vão demorar muito com esse negócio de vestido de noiva?

- Vão sim, com certeza! Mulheres! Não tem idéia do quanto a minha futura sogra está surtando com essa história de casamento, está fazendo questão de seguir todos os ritos nos mínimos detalhes, acredita que eu tive que fazer até um curso de preparação para noivos na Paróquia de Nossa Senhora de Guadalupe semana passada?

Jack começou a rir: - Ossos do ofício, cara!

- Não, mas isso não é o pior! Eu agüento sessões de fotos, palestras religiosas, anúncios no jornal, escolher buffet, flores, louça, fazer lista de presentes, mas tem uma coisa que eu estou achando inadmissível.

- E o que é?

- Esperar pela noite de núpcias!

- Que?

- Isso mesmo o que você ouviu. A antiquada da dona Raquel me proibiu de dormir no apartamento com a Ana, está quase colocando um agente federal na porta do quarto dela para evitar qualquer tipo de intimidade entre nós!

Jack desatou a rir sem parar: - E a Ana? O que ela acha disso?

- Está achando muito divertido rir da minha cara e fica fazendo piadas dizendo que vou ter de esperar o casamento para desfrutar da "virtude dela", daí eu disse, _chica_ conheço cada detalhe da tua "virtude" já...

- Ai não Sawyer para, já estou com dor no estômago de tanto rir!

- Ria mesmo porque não é com você, tem a sardenta todinha todas as noites, eu já estou há quase um mês sem sexo, ninguém merece isso!

- Não se preocupe!- disse Jack dando um tapinha de conforto no ombro dele. – Eu e o Des estamos organizando uma despedida de solteiro inesquecível pra você!

- Sério?

Nesse instante Inês voltou até eles com o macacão azul todo sujo de açúcar.

- Menina, se a sua avó vê isso ela me mata! Ai meu Deus! Jack, me arranja um lenço agora pra eu limpar essa garota!

- Sim amor!- gracejou Jack porque as duas mulheres que acharam que eles eram gays tinham acabado de chegar à fila para entrar na auto-pista.

- O quê?- estranhou Sawyer ao ouvir Jack chamá-lo de amor, mas assim que viu as duas garotas dando risinhos na fila da auto-pista deu um olhar raivoso a Jack que caiu na risada: - Eu vou te matar seu doutor de meia-tigela!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- _"I Said maybe, we gonna be the one that saves me...and after wall your my wonderwall..."_

Uma batidinha no vidro da janela do estúdio interrompeu o ensaio da DriveShaft e Charlie sorriu ao ver o motivo da interrupção. Liam fez cara de zangado e tirou os fones do ouvido.

- Você é um banana mesmo!

- Claire!- exclamou Charlie saindo da sala de gravações para encontrar Claire esperando por ele do lado de fora. Estava linda ele observou usando um vestido azul, com os cabelos soltos adornados com uma fita da mesma cor, a barriga enorme, em estado avançado de gravidez. – Hey, _sweet_, como vão as duas pessoas mais importantes do mundo pra mim?

- Nós vamos bem, eu e o Aaron!- ela respondeu beijando Charlie nos lábios. Há algumas semanas havia descoberto que estava esperando um menino.

- O que a traz aqui?- ele perguntou apontando um sofá estofado para que ela sentasse.

- Thomas me procurou outra vez.- Claire foi direto ao assunto.

- Aquele idiota!- Charlie ficou zangado. – E o que ele disse dessa vez?

- Que está sofrendo muito, mas que entende que eu não o queira mais. Só que ele insiste na idéia de que é injusto o que estamos fazendo com ele, negando-lhe o direito de ser pai.

- Claire, foi ele quem não quis assumir esse direito quando foi preciso, te deixou sozinha!

- Ele diz que era imaturo, mas que o tempo o está fazendo amadurecer. Disse também que não vai se meter no nosso relacionamento, mas que exige que nós dois contemos a verdade para os meus pais ou ele o fará!

- Isso é impossível, Claire! Aaron é meu filho, eu não consigo pensar de outro modo. Nosso noivado foi anunciado na imprensa e a chegada de meu filho também, não podemos simplesmente desfazer nosso acordo agora.

- Charlie, a vida do Aaron é mais importante que o acordo infantil que fizemos! Não vamos poder esconder isso para sempre.

- Então é assim que vê o nosso noivado? Como um acordo infantil?

- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer.- Claire retrucou. – Só estou dizendo que mais cedo ou mais tarde teremos que revelar a verdade Charlie.

- Não Claire, esqueça isso! Nós iremos nos casar e seremos felizes. Eu sou o pai do Aaron e te amo!- ele a beijou e Claire entregou-se ao beijo com intensidade, mas seu coração não estava certo de que tomara a decisão correta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Shannon pra que tudo isso?- indagou Nikki ao ver a cama da amiga repleta de artigos estranhos como incenso, revistas sobre como agradar um homem na cama e lingeries ousadas.

- Porque tem que ser hoje!- Shannon respondeu enfática.

- O que tem de ser hoje?

- A minha primeira noite de amor com o Sayid.

- Oh, vocês ainda não chegaram lá?- admirou-se Nikki. – Isso é estranho, você nunca gostou de esperar muito para fazer amor com um cara.

Shannon suspirou: - È que já estou cansada das nossas lições de sexo.

- Lições de sexo? E por que alguém experiente como você precisaria de lições de sexo? A não ser que...- ela parou por alguns instantes, em seguida indagou alarmada: - Shannon, não vai me dizer que tem mentido pra mim e pra Claire esse tempo todo, você ainda é virgem?

- Sou!- bradou Shannon. – Pode rir de mim agora!

- Amiga, eu não vou rir de você. Só não entendo porque mentiu.

- È que eu não queria parecer uma idiota ingênua!

- Eu jamais pensaria isso Shannon. Nós somos amigas, você sempre pode contar comigo.

Shannon sentou na cama e desabafou: - Eu amo o Sayid, já estamos juntos há vários meses e ele não faz amor comigo. Acho que não sou suficientemente desejável.

- Mas que besteira está dizendo amiga. O Sayid apenas pensa de um jeito diferente de você, mas tenho certeza de que se você usar todos os artifícios que estão aqui na sua cama aliados ao seu charme vai conseguir do seu amor tudo o que quiser.

- Você acha?

Boone entrou no quarto sem bater, praguejando em voz alta.

- O que foi Boone?- perguntou Shannon.

- È a Alex! Liguei pra ela agora e a Dona Danielle disse que ela foi estudar outra vez com o Karl. Não estou engolindo isso.

- Fica calmo, mano. Acho que está sendo muito ciumento.

- Não mana, eu estou com medo é de ser corno! Se a Alex estiver me traindo com esse tal de Karl ela vai ver só! Não sou nenhum idiota para ser passado para trás!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Libby espirrou mais uma vez e o nariz coçava tanto que já estava parecendo um nariz de palhaço de tão vermelho. Ela não parava de massacrá-lo esfregando com força o lenço de papel.

Jogou a cabeça para trás no sofá, irritada. Naquele momento, sua melhor amiga desde o colégio estava escolhendo seu vestido de casamento e ela não estava lá participando disso. Mas Ana-Lucia não parecera tão chateada quando ela avisou a amiga que não poderia acompanhá-la por causa do resfriado, simplesmente disse que Kate a acompanharia sem problemas.

- Kate!- Libby bradou. Não tinha nada contra a prima do futuro marido de Ana, mas sentia muitos ciúmes da amizade dela com sua melhor amiga. Desde que a havia conhecido, Ana-Lucia costumava passar muito tempo com ela e por várias vezes comunicou a Kate coisas muito importantes antes de comunicar a Libby. Isso a deixava muito magoada.

Estava pensando nisso quando o interfone soou. Libby sorriu consigo mesma imaginando que era Ana-Lucia quem tinha retornado. De repente Ana não conseguira escolher seu vestido porque sua melhor amiga não estava lá.

- O filho pródigo sempre retorna!- murmurou Libby consigo e atendeu ao interfone, falando com Jonas, o porteiro do seu prédio. – Jonas, diga a Ana que pode subir.

- Mas não é a dona Ana-Lucia que está aqui não dona Elizabeth, é um senhor chamado Hugo Reys.

- O Sr. Reys?- ela repetiu para si mesma.

- Mando ele subir?

- Tudo bem, pode mandar.- Libby desligou o botão do interfone e correu para frente do espelho pensando o que Hugo Reys estaria fazendo sábado de manhã no seu prédio, ela sequer se lembrava de algum dia ter dado seu endereço a ele.

Achou que sua cara inchada de doente estava horrível para recebê-lo, mas tentou arrumar-se o melhor que pôde. Trocou o roupão por um vestido leve, as pantufas por sandálias de dedo e deu um jeito nos cabelos loiros e crespos usando somente os dedos. O toque final foi um pouco de pó compacto para disfarçar a palidez da face, e um brilho labial para realçar a boca. Alguns minutos depois a campainha do apartamento tocou. Libby atendeu e ficou ainda mais surpresa ao ver Hugo Reys vestido impecavelmente com uma camiseta pólo e calça esporte combinando enquanto segurava um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Foi de repente?

- O quê?- questionou Sawyer a pergunta de Jack. Os dois estavam sentados em um banco de madeira da praça de alimentação do shopping esperando Ana, Kate e Dona Raquel Cortez para almoçarem. Inezita jogava vídeo-game no celular de Sawyer com o macacão todo manchado de açúcar e sorvete de chocolate. Aos pés da menina estavam cinco bichinhos de pelúcia diferentes que Jack e Sawyer tinham conseguido para ela no tiro ao alvo e nas máquinas do parque.

- Estou me referindo ao fato de quando decidiu se casar com Ana foi de repente? Você simplesmente olhou para ela e viu que ela era a mulher da sua vida e a pediu?

- Não. Eu senti que queria passar o resto da minha vida com Ana quando estava passando em frente a uma joalheria e resolvi comprar-lhe um anel. Jamais pensei em dar um anel à mulher nenhuma, mas para Ana parecia tão certo. Mesmo assim, depois que eu comprei o anel ainda esperei algum tempo para pedi-la e um dia nós estávamos brincando de amarelinha...- ele falou em código porque Inezita estava escutando. – E aí eu olhei pra ela no ponto alto da brincadeira e vi que aquele era o momento que eu estava esperando e a pedi. Mas por que está me perguntando isso doutor, por acaso estaria interessado em se enforcar também?

- Quem sabe!- respondeu Jack. – Eu não contei nada a Kate, mas os papéis finais do meu divórcio vão sair daqui a dois dias e eu serei um homem totalmente livre outra vez.

- E já quer se amarrar de novo?

- Sawyer, descobri que não nasci para ficar sozinho, não consigo imaginar minha vida sem a Kate. Andei pensado em lhe fazer uma surpresa, mas tenho medo da reação dela, quando eu toco no assunto casamento ela foge completamente, sua prima é muito esquiva!

- Ah, isso ela é sim! Quer um conselho?

- Claro!

- Se quer uma coisa da Kate, não pergunte, faça! Não lhe dê a chance de fugir!

- _Mama_!- exclamou Inês nesse exato momento ao ver Ana, Kate e sua avó se aproximando.

- Oi, bebê!- disse Ana-Lucia quando a menina se jogou em seus braços. Ela a pôs no colo e foi até Sawyer. – Oi meu cowboy!

- _Cariño_!- ele respondeu beijando-a levemente nos lábios. Em seguida ele voltou-se para a sogra e fez uma mesura: - Olá minha sogra, como vai?

- Muito bem.- respondeu Raquel, muito séria.

- Sardentinha!

- Hey primo!- saudou Kate para em seguida abraçar Jack e beijá-lo.

- Quando vamos comer?- indagou Inês com voz de tolice.

Todos riram.

- Mas será que essa menina só pensa em comida?- falou Kate, fazendo cócegas em Inês que riu e estendeu os bracinhos para que ela a pegasse no colo.

Assim que a pequena passou para o colo de Kate, Sawyer segurou a mão de Ana e eles se dirigiram para um dos restaurantes da praça de alimentação. Ana-Lucia deixou que todos caminhassem à frente deles e cochichou no ouvido de Sawyer:

- Queria estar na cama com você...

Sawyer ergueu uma sobrancelha e cochichou de volta no ouvido dela:

- Meu bem, por favor, não faça isso ou meu autocontrole irá por água abaixo!

- Ia ser tão divertido ver você perder o controle!- ela acrescentou numa voz sensual e mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dele discretamente antes de dar-lhe um beliscão no bumbum e se afastar. Sawyer passou as mãos nos cabelos loiros e começou a contar até cinco como Jack havia ensinado.

Eles sentaram-se à mesa e começaram a consultar o cardápio quando Kate avistou uma pessoa conhecida comendo em uma das mesas do restaurante.

- Olha só, não é a Juliet?

Sawyer voltou-se para trás e engoliu em seco. Sim, era Juliet, almoçando com seu marido Benjamin e o filho Jimmy. Seria a coisa mais normal do mundo reencontrá-la se ela não estivesse indisfarçavelmente grávida, com uma barriga de pelo menos cinco meses.

- Eu não sabia que ela estava grávida.- Kate comentou. – Vou falar com ela.

- Eu também.- disse Ana-Lucia. – O filho dela estuda com a Inês, eu a conheci há alguns meses é uma moça tão simpática.

- Sim, muito.- respondeu Sawyer com um estranho pigarro na garganta que começara a perturbá-lo de repente.

- O que foi meu genro, não se sente bem?- indagou Raquel, sem perder a oportunidade de azucriná-lo.

- Eu estou ótimo Dona Raquel.- respondeu Sawyer, levantando-se da cadeira e indo atrás de Ana que o chamava para que cumprimentasse Juliet.

- Olá, Julie, quanto tempo!- ele saudou.

- Oi Sawyer, tudo bem?- Juliet agiu com a maior naturalidade do mundo, na verdade parecia muito feliz, assim como Jimmy. Benjamin o saudou com um sorriso educado, ele parecia outro homem, bem vestido, barbeado, com cara de sóbrio pela primeira vez aos olhos de Sawyer.

- Ana acabou de me contar que vocês irão se casar em uma semana.

- Sim, Juliet, é verdade. E você vai ter um bebê, quem diria né?- ele provocou para ver a reação dela.

- Pois é! O Jimmy vai ganhar um irmãozinho, fiz o ultra- som semana passada, vou ter outro menino.

- Parabéns, Benjamin!- disse Sawyer, visivelmente alterado.

Kate estranhou o comportamento do primo, mas nada perguntou a ele, perguntaria depois, em outro momento. A partir daí, Sawyer já não escutava mais nada da conversa, começou a sentir um nó no estômago que lhe causou náuseas. Kate, Ana e Juliet conversavam sobre vários assuntos e Sawyer disse à noiva que iria voltar e sentar com Jack e Raquel. Mas ela notou que algo estava errado com ele, e indagou:

- Baby, não se sente bem?

- Eu...vou até o banheiro jogar uma água no rosto.

Ana tocou a mão dele e sentiu que estava gelada. Preocupou-se:

- Eu vou com você, não está nada bem mesmo.

Eles chegaram até o banheiro e depois que Sawyer constatou que não havia nenhum homem lá dentro ele disse a Ana que entrasse. De fato, se sentia muito mal, mas era de medo que uma revelação terrível naquele momento estragasse o seu casamento dos sonhos com Ana-Lucia.

Ana pegou uma toalha de papel no porta-toalhas e molhou a pontinha na torneira. Se aproximou de Sawyer e começou a esfregar o papel delicadamente em suas têmporas.

- È tão estranho você passar mal assim. Será que pegou alguma virose? Com a Libby também foi de repente e agora ela está em casa com um resfriado terrível. Está melhorando, amor?

- Está melhorando sim.- ele respondeu e afastou a mão dela que segurava a toalha de papel e puxou seu corpo para si, abraçando-a bem apertado. – Eu te amo Ana, mais do que tudo nessa vida!

- Eu também te amo.- ela respondeu, estranhando aquela declaração inusitada no banheiro público do shopping. Sawyer costumava lhe fazer juras de amor sempre que podia, mas não assim, havia algo errado, ela pressentiu. Afastou-se dele e olhou-o diretamente nos olhos: - Por favor, não me diga que tem dúvidas sobre se casar comigo, querido, eu não suportaria...

- Não, eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida, irei me casar com você daqui a sete dias, e mal posso esperar para tê-la nos meus braços e dizer a todos que você é minha, a Sra. Ana-Lucia Sawyer.

Beijaram-se e um homem entrou no banheiro. Ele ficou embaraçado e pigarreou ao ver o casal aos beijos.

- Desculpa aí, cara!- disse Sawyer pegando na mão de Ana-Lucia e a levando para fora do banheiro.

Quando retornaram à mesa todos já comiam. Kate ajudava Inezita com sua generosa porção de macarronada. Ana-Lucia sorriu para a amiga e a substituiu nessa tarefa. Sawyer sentou-se ao lado da prima que indagou:

- Você está bem?

- Estou.- respondeu ele, constatando que Juliet e sua família já haviam ido embora. Mas ele procuraria por ela, precisava tirar uma história a limpo por mais difícil que fosse a verdade.

Kate voltou a se concentrar em seu rosbife com batata-frita e de repente pegou-se prestando atenção a um casal que almoçava um pouco mais adiante com um bebê. A mãe ria dando colheradas de papinha para o filho, enquanto o pai se esforçava em manter as roupinhas do garoto limpas. Jack notou para onde ela estava olhando e indagou a ela, baixinho:

- Já veio esse mês?

- Já sim.- respondeu Kate, sem olhar para ele. – Melhor assim, ainda não é hora!

Jack respirou fundo, queria construir uma vida com Kate, mas ela ainda se mantinha distante em algumas questões. Ele esperava sinceramente que as coisas mudassem quando ele fizesse a surpresa que estava programando para o dia do casamento de Sawyer e Ana-Lucia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Mas você vem, Yd?- questionou Shannon ao telefone.

- Sim, baby. Eu irei.- respondeu Sayid do outro lado da linha. – Mas não posso prometer demorar muito, jantaremos e depois volto para casa, tenho muito trabalho a fazer.

- Entendo.- disse Shannon. – Mesmo assim vai ser muito bom jantarmos. Um beijo querido, até mais tarde.

Ela desligou o telefone com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, esta noite Sayid, embora ainda não soubesse, a possuiria como sempre sonhou. Jogou-se na cama imaginando como iria ser sua tão esperada noite quando Nikki entrou no quarto.

- Nikki? Eu pensei que você não ia mais voltar aqui hoje. O que aconteceu?

Claire entrou logo atrás dela, as duas estavam com expressões indecifráveis.

- Meninas, querem me matar de curiosidade! O que aconteceu?

- È que a Nikki recebeu uma carta.- respondeu Claire.

Nikki exibiu um envelope branco aos olhos de Shannon e ela ficou pálida quando leu o remetente.

- Paulo Santoro, Rio de Janeiro-Brasil. Oh, meu Deus!

_Rio de Janeiro, 14 de agosto de 2007._

_Querida Nicole,_

_sei que pode parecer estranho eu estar lhe enviando uma carta agora, mas peço que perdoe o meu silêncio por tanto tempo. Não agi corretamente com você e por isso perdi o meu emprego, compreendo perfeitamente o motivo que a levou a me denunciar. Eu não tinha o direito de seduzi-la, você é menor de idade e eu deveria ter me colocado no meu lugar. Espero que você esteja bem, e que continue sendo a excelente aluna que sempre foi. Você merece um rapaz amoroso e dedicado que seja da sua idade, e não alguém como eu tão cheio de cicatrizes no coração. Você é uma garota especial, desejo que seja muito feliz e que não tenha guardado ressentimentos."_

_Com todo o meu apreço,_

_Paulo Santoro._

- Mas que espécie de carta foi essa?- questionou Shannon quando Nikki acabou de ler a carta em voz alta.

- Eu pensei a mesma coisa quando a li.- disse Nikki. – Então foi por isso que ele me tratou tão mal quando o procurei em sua casa pela última vez. Alguém denunciou que estávamos nos envolvendo e o Paulo acha que fui eu.

- Mas isso é terrível!- exclamou Claire. – Quem faria uma maldade dessas? O Prof. Santoro sempre foi uma excelente pessoa, se ele estava se envolvendo com você era porque estava gostando de você de verdade, Nikki.

- Eu concordo com a Claire.- falou Shannon.

- Sim, tudo bem, eu também penso isso. Mas alguém sabia sobre nós e não gostou nada disso e tratou de denunciar o Paulo.

- Mas quem poderia ter sido?- inquiriu Claire.

- A sua ex-cunhada.- falou Shannon como se tivesse acabado de descobrir a pólvora. – Só pode ter sido ela, Claire.

- A Sarah?- indagou Nikki, perplexa.

- Não se esqueçam que ela teve um caso com o professor Santoro.- lembrou Shannon. – E que foi por causa disso que o casamento do Jack com ela acabou.

- È verdade! Mas será que ela teria sido capaz de fazer algo assim? Gente, me parece meio absurdo, a Sarah é uma boa pessoa.- disse Claire.

- Sei não prima, as aparências enganam. Eu sinceramente acho que a Kate combina muito mais com o Jack.

- A Shannon pode ter razão Claire.- concordou Nikki. – A Sarah também trabalha no Dharma High School embora não seja nossa professora, e eu não contei pra vocês, mas uma vez ela flagrou eu e o Paulo nos beijando na sala dos professores.

- Então foi ela!- repetiu Shannon. – Tenho certeza, temos que desmascará-la!

- E de que vai adiantar isso?- replicou Nikki, desanimada. – O Paulo já foi embora, acreditando que fui eu quem o fez perder o emprego.

- Mas por isso mesmo é que temos de desmascará-la, Nikki. Pra ela admitir o que fez e contar tudo para o Paulo, aí ele vai acreditar em você e como agora ele não é mais nosso professor, suas chances com ele vão aumentar.

- Oh, isso é verdade, Nikki!- disse Claire com empolgação. – Ai!

- O que foi?- indagaram Shannon e Nikki em uníssono assustadas olhando para Claire.

- Parem de olhar para mim como se eu fosse uma bomba relógio prestes a explodir. O bebê acabou de chutar, foi só isso, acho que ele concorda com a gente.

As duas sorriram e colocaram as mãos na barriga enorme de Claire, em busca de sentir mais algum chute do bebê.

- Nós vamos pensar em alguma coisa para fazer sobre a Sarah, não se preocupe Nikki.- disse Shannon.

Boone entrou no quarto enfurecido outra vez naquele dia. Shannon já estava começando a ficar com pena do irmão.

- O que foi dessa vez Boone?

- A Alex continua irredutível, consegui falar com ela no celular e ela não vai mesmo sair comigo hoje porque está estudando com o Karl. Mas eu disse pra você que ia descobrir se ela anda me traindo. E é o que vou fazer.

- O quê?- indagaram Shannon, Claire e Nikki.

Ele mostrou a elas um binóculos.

- Vai espionar a sua namorada? Enlouqueceu, primo?- questionou Claire, surpresa.

- Não enlouqueci não prima, ainda não.- respondeu ele, furioso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate jogou-se na cama, exausta depois de um dia inteiro andando com Ana-Lucia e a Sra. Cortez resolvendo coisas sobre o casamento dela com Sawyer. Depois que todos almoçaram juntos no shopping, elas ainda foram resolver as coisas sobre buffet e decoração para a recepção, sem falar que Kate ainda teve que passar na loja onde alugara seu vestido de madrinha com antecedência e trocar por outro. Estranhamente o que ela alugara estava ficando apertado nos seios e na cintura.

Ao vê-la jogada na cama, Jack franziu o cenho.

- Pode levantar! Acabou de chegar da rua e já se joga na cama sem tomar banho?- ele fingia estar zangado.

Kate fez beicinho.

- Não quero tomar banho! Não vou tomar banho!

- Ah, vai sim!- Jack disse rindo e a carregou no colo levando-a para o banheiro.

Chegando lá começaram a se beijar e a despir as próprias roupas, o cansaço de Kate passou rapidinho. Jack a empurrou para dentro do boxe do banheiro, beijando-a sem parar e encostou-a na parede fria de azulejos. Começou a beijar seu corpo inteiro enquanto a imprensava na parede. Kate gemeu ao sentir o membro masculino pressionando sua intimidade, abriu as pernas e deixou que Jack a erguesse, tomando-a.

Porém, de repente algo estava errado e Kate não sentia prazer, e sim muita dor. Ela gritou e uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos. Jack olhou alarmado para ela e se afastou segurando-a em seus braços, Kate tremia.

- O que foi bebê, o que você tem? Eu te machuquei? Me diz!

- Não sei, não foi você...eu...Jack, eu não estou bem, tô me sentindo zonza...

Ele a carregou para o quarto e a colocou na cama. Correu para buscar uma toalha para enxugá-la. Enrolou-se no roupão e voltou para o quarto. Kate chorava de dor e ele quase entrou em pânico ao ver sangue manchando o lençol da cama.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A situação era extremamente desagradável para Sawyer, ele não conseguia entender porque sua sogra estava fazendo tudo aquilo. Será que ela era tão antiquada que não imaginava que ele e Ana já tinham consumado sua paixão há muito tempo? E o pior de tudo era Ana que parecia não contestar as decisões de sua mãe. Estava sem sono e irritado dormindo no quarto de empregada do apartamento de sua noiva. Tentou se ajeitar confortavelmente no colchão quando ouviu o barulho da porta do quarto se abrindo.

Estava escuro, mas ele pôde distinguir o vulto de Ana-Lucia no quarto.

- O que foi? Você deu sonífero pra sua mãe?

- Não baby, que horror! Nem seria preciso, _mi madre_ dorme como uma pedra!

- Ana, isso é ridículo, a sua mãe não pode mandar na sua vida, você não é nenhuma adolescente e estamos de casamento marcado.

- Eu sei, mas você tem que concordar comigo que tudo isso tem sido muito excitante.- ela engatinhou pela cama e Sawyer sorriu.

- È, eu não tinha visto por esse lado. Mas já que você veio pessoalmente pra me fazer ver a coisa toda sob outro prisma...

- Aham! Eu vim aqui pra te mostrar o lado bom de fazer amor escondido...- ela ergueu o lençol dele e deu uma risadinha ao ver que ele estava excitado com a situação. – È, parece que o cowboy acordou, então acho que vou brincar com ele...

- Ana...

- Shiiiii...- Ana sussurrou cinicamente e abaixou o short de dormir que ele usava. Começou a tocar com destreza o membro dele, acariciando-o de cima a baixo antes de o tomar em sua boca e intensificar as carícias.

Sawyer deixou escapar um gemido e Ana-Lucia disse a ele:

- Não baby, a gente não pode fazer barulho, senão _mi madre_ vai escutar e nos deixar de castigo...

Ela continuou acariciando Sawyer, suspirando e dizendo palavras eróticas em espanhol enquanto fazia isso, ele estava indo à loucura, mas antes que ele perdesse o controle, Ana-Lucia ergueu a camisola que vestia e revelou a ele que não usava nada por baixo.

- Dios mio!- Sawyer exclamou e a puxou para si envolvendo os dedos nos cabelos dela quando ela se deitou sobre ele, os dois rolaram uma vez e depois rolaram de novo. Mas quando Ana-Lucia se encontrou por cima novamente, ela disse a ele:

- Não, eu quero ficar por baixo, quero sentir seu corpo em cima do meu, me amando, meu homem...

Sawyer trocou de posição com ela novamente e a penetrou. Ana-Lucia gemeu baixinho, mas à medida que os movimentos se intensificavam, mostrando que Sawyer estava mesmo com saudades Ana-Lucia começou a gritar.

- _Chica_, sua mãe está aqui...- ele disse, sem parar de se mover dentro dela. Usou a mão direita para tapar-lhe a boca e levou-a ao clímax. Os gritos de Ana saíram estrangulados e abafados, até que ela relaxou nos braços dele.

- Ai, agora sim!- ela disse quando ele libertou sua boca.

- O quê?- indagou Sawyer respirando forte, suado.

- Agora eu posso dormir, já estava enlouquecendo só de pensar que você estava passando a noite aqui e a gente não ia dar nem "umazinha".

Sawyer deu uma risada e eles escutaram passos.

- Deve ser a mamãe, Sawyer!

- Ai meu Deus, ela vai passar sermão na gente, chica. Anda se esconde, eu acho que ela vai vir aqui. Quem mandou você gritar?

- Mas estava tão gostoso...- ela cochichou.

Um minuto depois Raquel batia na porta. Ana ficou muda.

- Yeah?- disse Sawyer de dentro do quarto.

- Está tudo bem meu genro? Pensei ter ouvido algo estranho vindo do seu quarto?

- Não, está tudo ótimo! Tudo certo, minha sogra.

- Ok então, _buenas noches_.- disse Raquel rindo consigo mesma, tinha certeza que sua filha estava lá com ele e era lógico que não se incomodava com isso, fazia marcação cerrada apenas para irritar Sawyer, no fundo gostava dele.

_- Buenas_!- respondeu Sawyer.

- _Me voy, cariño_.- falou Ana se levantando e arrumando a camisola no lugar.

- Ahhhhhhhhhh- Sawyer reclamou.

Ana jogou um beijo no ar para ele e saiu do quarto sorrindo. Sawyer se ajeitou na cama, agora sim conseguiria dormir, embora o problema com Juliet ainda estivesse nublando seus pensamentos. Estava decidido, a procuraria assim que pudesse para pôr os pingos nos is.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sayid se espantou em sua cama quando a campainha de sua casa tocou. Saiu do quarto e deu de cara com Danielle enrolada no robe indo abrir a porta.

- Pode deixar que eu vou, Dani!

- Quem será a essa hora?

- Não se preocupe que vou ver.

Danielle virou-se e voltou para o seu quarto. Sayid tomou um susto quando viu Shannon parada na porta toda molhada, chovia muito.

- Por que você não apareceu para jantar comigo?- ela balbuciou magoada.

- Entre Shannon, entre!- disse Sayid, carinhoso puxando-a para dentro.

Danielle apareceu na sala de cenho franzido, pronta a criticar o irmão.

- Vá dormir, Danielle! Pode deixar que eu resolvo!

Ela resmungou e deixou a sala, batendo a porta de seu quarto. Sayid despiu o casaco cor de rosa de Shannon puxando o zíper para baixo.

- O que deu em você? Que história é essa de aparecer assim no meio da noite?

- Você não me ama Sayid, só está se divertindo comigo, não liga para os meus sentimentos. Não dá a mínima!

- Isso não é verdade!- disse ele, empurrando-a delicadamente no sofá e tirando-lhe as botas brancas.

- Se não fosse verdade, você teria aparecido para jantar comigo.

- Eu não pude Shannon, tive muito trabalho hoje e cheguei em casa tarde. Imaginei que já estivesse dormindo e não quis te acordar, mas ia te ligar logo pela manhã para explicar o que aconteceu.

- Isso não importa!- Shannon cruzou os braços sobre o peito. – Tem outras coisas que me fazem acreditar que você não me ama.

- O quê, por exemplo?- Sayid inquiriu, erguendo-a nos braços e levando-a para o seu quarto. Shannon não protestou.

- Você faz de tudo para ficar longe de mim, nós nunca fomos até o final porque você não me deseja.

Sayid entrou com ela no quarto e a depositou gentilmente na cama, abrindo o zíper da saia jeans dela e retirando-a.

- Isso é a coisa mais ridícula que já ouvi! Da onde você tirou a idéia de que não te desejo?

- Das suas atitudes.- ela retorquiu. – E eu tinha mandado preparar um jantar maravilhoso para nós dois, comprei uma camisola nova, incensos, chocolates afrodisíacos, tudo para agradá-lo e você nem se deu ao trabalho de estar lá.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e tirou a própria camisa devorando com os olhos o corpo de Shannon. Ela estava usando apenas uma camiseta branca e calcinha. O tecido estava tão colado na pele por causa do banho de chuva que Sayid podia vislumbrar-lhe todo seu corpo esguio e adorável.

- O que você não entende, Shannon, é que não é preciso nada disso para consumar uma relação basta amor, paixão, desejo e vontade de ambos.- ele disse, deitando-se por cima dela e a beijando apaixonadamente.

Assustada debaixo do corpo dele, Shannon estremeceu e indagou:

- O que está fazendo?

- Te amando Shannon, e dessa vez irei até o fim.

As palavras dele ecoaram como fogo dentro de seus ouvidos e seu corpo reagiu imediatamente. Os mamilos ficaram túmidos, a pele muito branca arrepiada fazendo contraste com a pele morena de Sayid, e umidade preencheu seus recantos ocultos.

- Mas assim desse jeito? Não Sayid, nós não planejamos nada, não dá pra fazer amor assim!- ela queria muito aquilo, mas estava acostumada às negativas de Sayid e a certeza dele naquele momento a deixou assustada.

- Shiiii, não quero ouvir mais nada a não ser os seus gemidos, vou te dar tanto prazer que vai chegar a implorar para que eu pare...

Os olhos escuros assumiram um brilho ameaçador e Shannon se retesou embaixo do corpo dele, incapaz de dizer mais alguma palavra. Sem cerimôninas, Sayid despiu-a rapidamente, primeiro a camiseta e depois a calcinha. Grudou os lábios no seio dela, sugando e mordiscando, Shannon já estava acostumada àquele carinho e relaxou momentaneamente, mas ao sentir os dedos dele roçando em sua feminilidade, ficou tensa.

- Fique calma, apenas sinta...

Shannon tentou relaxar enquanto ele lhe acariciava intensamente, primeiro com os dedos, depois começou a lamber seu corpo inteiro, detendo-se nos pontos mais sensíveis e ela quase enlouqueceu quando ele a beijou intimamente. Sem perceber gemia e o instigava a continuar como se sua vida dependesse disso, não reconhecia a si mesma.

Também não notou quando Sayid se despiu, apenas quando seus corpos já estavam praticamente conectados. Ele estava com ela de lado, suas pernas misturadas, e o membro excitado dele posicionado sobre sua abertura, pronto para possuí-la. Shannon queimava de desejo e já não agüentava mais querendo que ele a penetrasse logo.

- Sayid...me ama...me ama...- murmurou arranhando os ombros dele, descontrolada.

Sayid rolou sobre ela, ficando por cima e lentamente começou a penetrá-la, recuando quando percebia que ela estava sentindo dor. Shannon respirava e tentava relaxar os músculos possibilitando que a cada investida ele pudesse ir mais longe. A dor do defloramento foi desagradável, mas não durou muito e ela logo pôde se regozijar com os movimentos intensos dele dentro dela ao mesmo tempo em que ele manipulava seu botão de prazer levando-a ao um êxtase que lhe pareceu infinito.

Alguns longos minutos depois os dois jaziam juntos, intimamente abraçados, esperando suas respirações voltarem ao normal. Shannon estava maravilhada com o que havia acabado de experimentar. Sayid tirou-lhe uma mecha de cabelo suado do rosto e indagou a ela:

- Você está bem?

- Agora eu estou.- ela respondeu carinhosa e o beijou, aconchegando-se mais a ele preparando-se para dormir a primeira noite com seu amor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A médica tinha acabado de deixar o quarto e Jack ainda estava surpreso com o diagnóstico. Kate estava grávida, mas ele não sabia se deveria comemorar a notícia ainda. Olhou para ela, pálida e debilitada na cama, puxando as cobertas sobre si num gesto de autoproteção, como se estivesse com medo de que ele ralhasse com ela. Não era o que Jack pretendia, mas o tom de sua voz saiu coberto de ressentimento.

- Por que não me contou? Se eu soubesse que estava grávida eu teria tomado mais cuidado com você. Por que mentiu pra mim?

- Eu não menti pra você, achei mesmo que não estivesse grávida!- Kate respondeu na defensiva virando as costas para ele na cama do hospital.

Jack sentiu vontade de tocar o cabelo dela, sua mão chegou a fazer o movimento, mas cerrou o punho e afastou o braço para longe dela. A médica entrou novamente, com o resultado do ultra-som de emergência e outros exames, Jack era influente no hospital por seu pai ser o diretor. Portanto, tudo o que ele precisasse era providenciado imediatamente.

- E então Dra. Kent?

- Bem, Dr. Shephard, creio que posso ser bem sincera com você. Os resultados não são muito animadores.

- Como?- perguntou Kate, nervosa.

- Talvez fosse melhor conversarmos lá fora.

- Nada disso.- protestou Kate. – Tudo o que for a respeito da minha gravidez eu preciso saber.

- Tudo bem, Srta. Austen, mas procure não se exaltar.- pediu a médica, compreensiva.

- Prossiga!- pediu Jack, segurando a mão de Kate entre a sua. Ela não o afastou.

- Houve um descolamento da placenta, o que ocasionou o sangramento que a Srta. Austen pensou se tratar da menstruação. Existem remédios que podem ajudar a manter o bebê firme, porém não saberemos se ele é completamente saudável até o terceiro mês de gestação em virtude dos problemas de Kate.

- Problemas?- questionou Jack, sentindo a mão de Kate suando embaixo da sua.

- Não sei ao certo do que se trata.- respondeu a médica com sinceridade. – Para isso eu precisaria de um histórico completo de exames de Kate, mas creio que ela sabe do que falo. A Srta. já fez algum aborto?

Kate engoliu em seco e assentiu. Jack não podia acreditar.

- Foi um aborto provocado por substâncias químicas?

- Sim.- respondeu Kate. – Mas fui drogada sem saber. Não escolhi fazer um aborto.

Jack estava cada vez mais pasmo com aquelas revelações.

- Certo.- assentiu a médica sem pedir maiores detalhes ainda. – Esse aborto trouxe consequências para o seu útero, por isso sua gravidez atual pode ser complicada. Mas precisaremos esperar para que eu possa tomar novas conclusões. Enquanto isso, você precisará de repouso, boa alimentação e cuidados, certo Dr. Shephard?

- Com certeza.- respondeu ele.

- Ok. Eu gostaria que a senhorita passasse a noite no hospital só por precaução, pela manhã lhe darei alta.

Ela deixou o quarto novamente. Quando ficaram a sós, Jack indagou:

- Você não quis esse filho que abortou?

- Não, eu não o quis.- respondeu Kate.- Não era um bom momento pra mim. Mas não o abortei, pretendia dá-lo para a adoção, mas aí as coisas saíram diferentes do que eu previra.

- Você disse que foi drogada, mas quem drogou você?

- O pai da criança, e não me peça para falar sobre ele, quero esquecer esse assunto.

Jack baixou o rosto e Kate sentiu o coração apertar, tinha a impressão de que ele iria chorar.

- Eu te amo Kate, tanto que ás vezes acho que isso ainda vai acabar comigo. Mas você é tão cheia de segredos e cada vez gosto menos do que descubro sobre você. Também não quer o nosso filho? Pretende dá-lo para a adoção? È por isso que se nega a falar de casamento comigo?

- Mas é claro que não!- ela quase gritou. – Estou com medo de que o bebê tenha algum problema e não venha a nascer, porque eu te amo demais e quero muito ter esse filho. E se você me ama como diz, será capaz de aceitar meu passado e cuidar de mim para que essa criança venha a nascer, porque eu não tenho ninguém e não quero ser um estorvo para o meu primo que irá se casar e formar a própria família.

Ela acabou de dizer isso e estava soluçando. Jack não agüentou a pressão e a abraçou bem forte junto ao peito. Mas não disse nada, sentia-se incapaz de fazer isso.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Os dias passaram depressa e a véspera do casamento de Sawyer e Ana-Lucia chegou. Kate tirou uma licença do hospital e ficava em casa a maior parte do tempo, de repouso. Apesar da discussão que tivera com Jack no hospital, as coisas logo esfriaram e ele se mostrou o pai mais babão do mundo. Fazia de tudo para que Kate se sentisse bem e enchia a casa de coisas para bebês. Do jeito que as coisas estavam indo o bebê já teria até o seu próprio carro para quando tivesse idade para dirigir antes que nascesse.

Kate estava confiante e prometeu a si mesma que se Jack voltasse a falar em casamento outra vez ela cederia, não podia mais viver fugindo do que sentia por ele e com a chegada do bebê isso seria inevitável. Ana-Lucia por sua vez, estava às voltas com os preparativos para seu casamento e por causa do repouso forçado de Kate obrigou Libby a andar com ela para cima e para baixo resolvendo tudo. Sentia-se cheia de energia, embora os enjôos continuassem persistindo. Libby reclamava muito de ter que fazer tantas coisas e uma noite as duas brigaram porque Ana cobrava que Libby se empenhasse mais e a amiga acabou surpreendendo-a com a frase: - Até parece que é só você quem vai se casar!

Ana-Lucia ficou estupefata e obrigou Libby a contar-lhe tudo, e ela acabou dizendo que há uma semana atrás Hugo Reys o dono da Escotilha aparecera diante de sua casa a pedindo em casamento e ela acabou dizendo sim. Desde então Ana-Lucia continuou pedindo favores a ela, mas com muito mais educação e carinho, o que deixou Libby feliz. E animada, a professora acabou chamando Ana-Lucia para ser sua madrinha de casamento.

Era a noite do chá de panela de Ana-Lucia, véspera do casamento dela com Sawyer. Conseqüentemente também era a noite da despedida de solteiro de Sawyer. Ana estava preocupada com o que ele poderia aprontar por isso deu uma de esperta e subornou Henrique, colega de Sawyer no restaurante para que lhe contasse tudo depois.

Enquanto no apartamento de Ana as mulheres preparavam canapés e salgadinhos e organizavam brincadeiras inocentes para a noiva, no apartamento de Jack onde seria a despedida de solteiro de Sawyer as coisas tomavam um rumo completamente diferente.

- Aham, pode mandar, manda cinco loiras, três ruivas, umas quatro morenas, é...isso mesmo!- dizia Jack ao telefone quando Desmond entrou no apartamento carregando uma grade de cerveja e o fitou com ar divertido.

- Que é isso, _brotha?_ Vai abrir um bordel?

Jack desligou o telefone.

- Que nada, as meninas só vem pra dar uma animada aqui!

- Já falei que não quero saber de stripper nenhuma na minha despedida de solteiro. Por que não enchemos a cara e jogamos cartas? Vou me casar amanhã e não preciso de mulher nenhuma a não ser a minha morena.

- Você não precisa fazer com nada com elas, Sawyer.- lembrou Jack. – Olhar não tira pedaço!

- Claro e assim como não trair no sentimento é muito certo. O que você acha de eu contar sobre as suas opiniões modernas para a sardenta? Mulheres grávidas costumam ser muito compreensivas.

- Pode parar, hein?- reclamou Jack. – Só estou tentando fazer uma boa festa de despedida pra você.

Desmond ria da discussão dos dois. Charlie entrou no apartamento, acompanhado de Liam, Boone e Sayid. Henrique e Hurley ainda estavam lá embaixo, descarregando mais caixas de cerveja da caminhonete.

- E aí, essa festa começa ou não?- inquiriu Sayid, animado.

- Não se anima muito não cunhadinho, se a Shannon descobre que te chamei pra essa festa me mata.

- Mas ninguém vai contar. A Claire também não tem como saber que eu estou aqui.- falou Charlie.

- Seguinte, as strippers estão chegando, vamos preparar tudo!- disse Jack com animação soprando uma corneta no ouvido de Sawyer.

O texano revirou os olhos.

- Doc, você é tão infantil às vezes!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

No apartamento de Ana-Lucia a festa já tinha começado e as mulheres participavam de uma divertida competição de mímica. Inezita morria de rir de Libby tentando fazer com que sua equipe entendesse que estava fazendo uma cena do filme Et. Kate estava relaxada no sofá, desfrutando de um docinho e não viu quando Ana se levantou às pressas e correu para o banheiro.

A Sra. Cortez, no entanto viu, e foi atrás da filha.

- _Hija_, o que tens?

Ana-Lucia vomitava muito debruçada sobre a privada. Depois puxou a descarga e encheu a boca com enxaguante bucal. Um olhar de espanto e surpresa iluminou o rosto de Raquel.

- _Dios, hija! Creo que estás embarazada_! (Acho que você está grávida!)

- O quê?- Ana gritou levando as mãos ao peito, nervosa.

Continua...


	21. Ainda não acabou

Capítulo 21- "Ainda não acabou"

Grávida? Não, Ana-Lucia não podia acreditar quando a mãe proferiu aquelas palavras. Escorou-se na parede de azulejos do banheiro para não cair, de tão estupefata que estava.

- Ana?- sua mãe a chamou vendo que o rosto dela estava perdendo a cor. – _Hija!_

- Eu estou bem, _madre_.- tranqüilizou-a Ana. – Eu só não posso acreditar no que a senhora disse, isso é impossível!

- Impossível?- Raquel ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Tão impossível quanto você escapulir do seu quarto de madrugada para fazer amor com seu noivo, ou pensa que não os ouvi?

- _Madre!-_ Ana-Lucia exclamou, corada até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Oras Ana, você acha que eu não sei que estão dormindo juntos há muito tempo? _Hija_, você não é mais uma criança e seu noivo é um homem muito atraente, sei que deve ter sido difícil resistir por muito tempo...

- Tudo bem_, mama_, nós dormimos juntos de vez em quando, mas...

- De vez em sempre.- completou Raquel com um sorriso malicioso, o que deixou Ana-Lucia ainda mais ruborizada.

- Mas, eu estou tomando anticoncepcional, por isso digo que é impossível...

- Desde quando está tomando anticoncepcional?- Raquel inquiriu.

- Bem...- Ana-Lucia começou a falar, incerta, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. A primeira relação sexual que teve com Sawyer havia sido sem proteção, quase três meses atrás. Tomara a pílula do dia seguinte, mas pelo jeito não havia funcionado. Teria mesmo engravidado naquela noite?

O olhar de Raquel se iluminou ante o silêncio dela.

- _Dios_, então estás mesmo grávida.

- Acho que sim, eu...

Raquel a abraçou bem forte junto ao peito.

- Estou tão feliz _hija_, muito feliz porque você finalmente encontrou o homem da sua vida, vai se casar amanhã e ainda por cima vou ganhar mais um neto ou outra neta, quem sabe?

- Eu preciso fazer um exame, antes de contar para o Sawyer, quero ter certeza.

A Sra. Cortez assentiu. Kate apareceu na porta do banheiro segurando um prato atolado de docinhos de chocolate, comia-os sem parar. Olhou para Raquel e Ana abraçadas, e indagou:

- O que aconteceu? Está todo mundo te chamando lá na sala Ana, é o seu chá de panela, esqueceu?

Ana-Lucia sorriu.

- Não, não esqueci não!- ela se aproximou de Kate e empurrou o prato de docinhos, dando-lhe um forte abraço. Kate estranhou.

- Hey Ana, o que está acontecendo?

- Acho que estou grávida.- sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Kate quase deixou cair o prato de docinhos.

- Então vamos ser mamãe juntas?- perguntou com os olhos brilhando, feliz pela amiga.

- Yeah!

- Oh Ana, meus parabéns!

Libby apareceu com Inezita no colo e ao ver Ana-Lucia e Kate tão felizes, foi logo perguntando.

- O que tá acontecendo?

- Ana acha que está grávida.

- Sério?

Inezita não entendeu nada e desceu do colo de Libby correndo atrás de Sabe-Tudo que vinha passando.

- Deixa eu te dar um abraço então, minha amiga.- falou Libby abraçando Ana, Kate entregou o pratinho de doces à dona Raquel e se juntou ao abraço.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Trilha sonora: Maneater/ Nelly Furtado.**

Sawyer respirou fundo quando as strippers contratadas por Jack começaram seu showzinho no meio da sala, estava tentando não se empolgar com elas, mas estava impossível. Eram mulheres lindas, em trajes sumários, dançando ao som daquela música de batida sensual e letra pecaminosa.

Os homens estavam se divertindo muito com a performance. Gaiato, Desmond levantou do sofá e começou a dançar muito empolgado com uma ruiva. Uma loira sentou-se no colo de Charlie toda insinuante. Jack batia palmas para uma morena de cabelos-castanhos que rebolava sensualmente para ele. Sayid e Hurley trocavam algumas palavras com duas garotas asiáticas usando sainhas quadriculadas. Sawyer tomou um gole de cerveja até que sua atenção se concentrou em uma bela morena de cabelos muito negros e lisos, usando uma máscara que escondia boa parte de seu rosto, ela se aproximou dele e chamou-o com o dedo.

Sawyer balançou o dedo indicador para ela, era melhor permanecer em seu lugar e não ceder àquela tentação, não precisava disso, se casaria no dia seguinte. Mas a mulher continuava insistindo, usando todo o seu charme. Sawyer sorriu para ela, não sabia porque, mas tinha algo de familiar naquela garota.

- _Baila conmigo, hombre?_

_- Hablas español?_

_- Te gusta el español?_

_- Sí._- Sawyer respondeu, se sentindo muito atraído por aquela mulher, mas tentou afastar os pensamentos impuros. – _Mi novia habla español y yo la amo mucho._

- _Creo que sí.-_ sussurrou a mulher, sentando-se no colo dele.

- Eu te conheço de algum lugar?

- _Yo creo que no._

Enrique observou Sawyer conversando intimamente com uma das strippers e franziu o cenho lembrando-se que aceitara suborno para contar a Ana-Lucia sobre o comportamento de seu noivo na despedida de solteiro. Começou a ponderar se deveria realmente contar, pois se ela soubesse sobre o que ele estava fazendo agora era capaz de cancelar o casamento. Tentou ajudar o amigo.

- Hey, Sawyer, que tal outra cerveja?

- Pode pegar na geladeira.- respondeu Sawyer, completamente entretido com a mulher que desabotoava a camisa dele lentamente. O apartamento não é meu, mas eu não tô nem aí!

- Mas eu não sei onde fica a cozinha.- disse Enrique.

Jack que agora dançava junto com Desmond e algumas garotas percebeu que Sawyer estava encrencado, e antes que o amigo cometesse uma besteira, foi até lá e retirou a garota delicadamente de cima dele.

- Uma morena tão linda como você não deveria nos privar de sua linda figura dançando com as outras.

A mulher não respondeu, apenas sorriu para Jack e voltou a dançar junto com as outras garotas.

- Sawyer, você enlouqueceu?- questionou Jack, baixinho. – As strippers são só um entretenimento leve, não faça nenhuma bobagem da qual pode se arrepender, ok? Você se casa amanhã.

Sawyer parecia meio lerdo e deu um sorriso estranho para Jack, tomando mais cerveja. A festa prosseguiu e todos continuavam se divertindo, porém Sawyer foi ficando cada vez mais estranho à medida que a festa prosseguia. Começou a ficar pálido, e sentia-se muito cansado. Em dado momento jogou-se no sofá e não conseguiu levantar mais. Mas era muito esquisito porque ele não bebera tanto assim para que isso estivesse acontecendo.

- Sawyer, você está bem?- indagou Jack quando notou que ele não levantava mais do sofá. As strippers já tinham ido embora e já era muito tarde. Grande parte dos homens convidados já tinham ido também, restando apenas Jack, Enrique, Hurley, Desmond, Sayid, Charlie, Liam e Boone.

Sawyer olhou para Jack com o olhar confuso e começou a sentir uma dor forte no peito que aumentava cada vez mais de intensidade.

- Sawyer!- Jack chamou, vendo que ele perdia os sentidos pouco a pouco, havia algo muito errado com ele.

Alguns segundos depois ele estava desmaiado e inerte no sofá. Jack checou seu pulso, estava fraco. Parecia que pararia a qualquer momento.

- O que ele tem, Jack?- questionou Desmond, muito sério.

- Parece estar tendo um enfarto ou algo assim.

- Ele não está respirando.- observou Desmond.

- Alguém ligue pro St. Sebastian e peça uma ambulância.- ordenou Jack com seu tom profissional de médico. Saiu arrancando os botões da camisa de Sawyer enquanto a abria depressa, desnudando-lhe o peito para fazer massagem cardíaca.

Charlie correu para o telefone e discou o número do hospital que Desmond gritou para ele: - Alô, aqui é do apartamento do Dr. Shephard, tem um homem passando muito mal, mandem uma ambulância...

Em meio àquela confusão que se estabelecera, Liam, o irmão de Charlie não sabia o que fazer para ajudar e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Um pedacinho de papel dobrado próximo ao copo de cerveja que Sawyer estava bebendo chamou-lhe a atenção e ele desdobrou-o com interesse, dentro estava escrito com letras impressas recortadas de revistas: "Ainda não acabou!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Ele está mesmo bem?- indagou Kate a Jack, passando as mãos carinhosamente pelos cabelos loiros do primo.

- Sim, ele está bem.- respondeu Jack com as mãos no bolso da calça e um olhar culpado.

A ambulância não demorara muito para atender Sawyer no apartamento de Jack. Depois disso ele foi levado imediatamente ao hospital e após ser reanimado e examinado por Kane, constatou-se que não se tratava de um enfarto, mas de outra coisa. Sawyer havia sido drogado, Kane concluiu. Jack ficou surpreso com isso e começou a indagar a si mesmo quem poderia ter feito tal coisa. Passou mentalmente por sua cabeça todos os homens que estiveram presentes na festa e concluiu que não poderia ter sido nenhum deles. Teria sido alguma das strippers então? Como o teriam envenenado? Não beijara nenhuma dela, não que tivesse visto. Só poderia ter sido a cerveja...

- Jack, eu conheço esse olhar!- Kate interrompeu seus pensamentos com o semblante muito sério. – Você só fica com essa cara quando está se sentindo culpado de algo. O que realmente aconteceu com o meu primo? Por que ele foi atendido pelo cardiologista?

- Porque achei que ele estivesse tendo um enfarto, os sintomas indicavam isso...

- Mas você me disse quando cheguei ao hospital que não se tratava disso e que ele ia ficar bem, do que se trata então?

- Kate, eu vou contar sobre minhas suspeitas, mas me prometa que não irá ficar nervosa!

- Você está me assustando, anda, me diz logo o que aconteceu ou então eu vou telefonar pra Ana-Lucia e contar tudo, aí você vai ter que enfrentar a ira dela.

- Você sabe era a despedida de solteiro do Sawyer e eu contratei algumas moças pra dançar na festa, só isso!

Kate arregalou os olhos verdes:

- Você contratou prostitutas pra festa?

- Não, eu disse que contratei dançarinas, como você era quando te conheci.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Não tente usar meu passado como desculpa Shephard, agora me conte o que o fato de você ter contratado dançarinas para a despedida do Sawyer tem a ver com o estado dele?

- O Kane descobriu que ele foi drogado, só não sabemos ainda com o quê. Ele colheu sangue para realizar um exame toxicológico. Fiquei pensando que a única maneira pela qual Sawyer poderia ter sido drogado seria se alguém tivesse colocado algo na cerveja dele.

- Quem?

- Eu estava aqui pensando sobre isso e não imagino que nenhum dos convidados fosse capaz de cometer tal coisa, mas as dançarinas eram desconhecidas, mesmo assim porque alguma delas faria isso? Roubá-lo dentro do meu apartamento não faz nenhum sentido, a não ser que Sawyer tenha algum inimigo que não deseja vê-lo casado amanhã por algum motivo que desconheço, mas como esse inimigo iria saber sobre as dançarinas a ponto de contratar uma para drogá-lo...

Kate seguia o raciocínio de Jack e ficava cada vez mais preocupada.

- O que acha disso Kate?

- Bem, mais fácil uma das dançarinas ser uma mulher que dormiu com Sawyer e depois foi ignorada, sabendo do casamento dele quis estragar tudo. Acho que seria o único tipo de inimigo que meu primo poderia ter, todos gostam dele, exceto as mulheres a quem desprezou.

- Faz sentido.- concordou Jack.

Fazia sentido, mas Kate sabia que não se tratava só disso, mesmo assim resolveu guardar suas suspeitas para si mesma.

- Hummm...- Sawyer gemeu na cama, estava acordando.

- James?- chamou Kate, correndo para junto dele. Jack se aproximou também. – Você está bem, primo?

- Eu sinto como se tivesse sido atropelado por um caminhão.- ele respondeu apertando os olhos. – Minha garganta arde, está muito seca...

- È o efeito da droga.- cochichou Jack com Kate.

- Eu vou buscar água pra você.- disse Kate.

- O que aconteceu?- indagou Sawyer a Jack. – Eu tô no hospital?

Jack colocou o estetoscópio no peito dele e começou a examiná-lo. Sawyer se remexeu inquieto.

- Me diga doutor, o que aconteceu? Eu apaguei foi? Quanto tempo faz? Não me diz que eu perdi meu casamento, cadê a Ana?

- Fica quieto, homem! Você não perdeu seu casamento.- ele pôs o estetoscópio de lado e pegou um palito de examinar a garganta. – Agora diga ahhhhh...

- Ahhhh...- fez Sawyer sentindo-se um pouco idiota. Jack apontou uma pequena lanterna para dentro da garganta dele e constatou que o tecido estava muito irritado, mas que fora isso tudo parecia estar normal.

- Sente-se zonzo, enjoado?- Jack questionou pegando um bloquinho de notas.

- Não, apenas a minha garganta dói. Estou é confuso porque você não me responde o que está acontecendo.

- Você se sentiu mal no meu apartamento, recolheram seu sangue para descobrir o motivo, então ainda não posso te dar nenhum diagnóstico.- desconversou Jack, aquela não era uma boa hora para revelar a ele que havia sido drogado.

Do lado de fora do quarto, Kate havia acabado de encher um copo com água para Sawyer no bebedouro quando Charlie a abordou.

- Hey, como está o Sawyer?

- Oh, olá Charlie- disse Kate. – Segundo o Dr. Shephard, ele vai ficar bem.

- Ótimo, fico feliz em saber que o casório não será adiado então. Bem, eu vim ao hospital pra saber do Sawyer e porque o meu irmão encontrou isso no apartamento do Jack próximo ao copo de cerveja que ele estava tomando, achou muito estranho, por isso me pediu para entregar a vocês.- ele lhe estendeu um pedacinho de papel dobrado. – Eu ia entregar pro Jack, mas já que encontrei você aqui...

- Obrigada Charlie, fez muito bem.- Kate guardou o papel no bolso da calça, sem ler.

Charlie sorriu.

- Bom, então eu vou indo! Melhoras pro Sawyer e até amanhã no casamento.

- Até!- Kate respondeu.

Quando ele se afastou, ela retirou o papelzinho do bolso e leu: "Ainda não acabou...". Dammit! Será que aquele "son of a bitch..."

- Kate!- chamou Jack, saindo do quarto de Sawyer.

Ela levou um susto e deixou cair o copinho de água ao chão.

- Você está bem?

- Eu estou, apenas me assustei, só isso. Vou encher outro copo de água pro Sawyer.- ela guardou o papelzinho no bolso da calça outra vez.

- Eu o examinei, ele parece estar bem, fora a dor de garganta. Só fala no seu casamento, está preocupado se irá perdê-lo amanhã. Mas eu o tranqüilizei.- ele se aproximou dela e envolveu-lhe a cintura. Kate o empurrou.

- Não me abrace! Hoje estou muito zangada com você, que idéia idiota de contratar dançarinas para a despedida do Sawyer! Se Ana soubesse disso aí sim você e ele estariam encrencados porque ela não seria tão compreensiva quanto eu estou sendo. E pra você ficar logo sabendo, hoje vai dormir no sofá!

Jack passou as mãos pela cabeça, chateado, mas sabia que a culpa era sua.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era impressão sua ou os pássaros estavam cantando mais forte naquela manhã, se perguntou Ana-Lucia diante do espelho. Estava se preparando para o dia mais importante de sua vida, o seu casamento, mas antes de colocar o belíssimo vestido de noiva que alugara para a ocasião precisava ter certeza de algo que mudaria sua vida para sempre.

Acordara muito cedo e fora até a farmácia, comprou um teste de gravidez e naquele momento, usando somente a lingerie branca e as meias, os cabelos soltos, sentada em frente ao espelho ela esperava para saber o resultado. Ouviu batidas na porta e autorizou que entrassem. Eram Libby e Kate, sorrindo radiantes.

- Bom dia futura Sra. Sawyer!- disse Libby, abraçando a amiga.

- Oh Libby, não fala assim que eu fico até arrepiada! Sra. Sawyer soa tão bem, não acha Kate?

- Sim, é perfeito!- assentiu Kate. – Mas por que ainda não se vestiu, onde está o vestido?

Ana apontou para a cama onde o vestido estava, pronto para ela usá-lo.

- È que eu acabei de fazer um teste de gravidez e...

- Oh, e o resultado?- indagou Kate, nervosa.

- Estava indo agora mesmo olhar.

- Então vá logo Ana deixe de enrolação!- pediu Libby, exasperada para saber o resultado do teste.

Ela entrou no banheiro e deu um grito lá de dentro. Kate e Libby correram para lá.

- Ai meu Deus Ana, você está grávida mesmo!- disse Kate quando ela exibiu o resultado do exame à vista das duas.

- Ai, acho que não consigo respirar! Casamento e um bebê assim tão rápido...- Ana começou a ficar pálida, as amigas a ampararam.

- Acalme-se Ana, respire fundo! Vai dar tudo certo!- falou Libby.

- Anda, vem colocar o vestido. –disse Kate.

Dona Raquel entrou no quarto nesse exato instante.

- _Por Dios hija_, não estás pronta ainda, vais te atrasar...

Ana, Kate e Libby riram, Raquel estava mais nervosa do que a noiva. Inês entrou no quarto, toda pronta com um lindo vestido cor-de-rosa, os cachinhos arrumados num garboso penteado, caminhava com ar superior.

- Oh minha princesa está linda!- derreteu-se Ana, abraçando a filha.

- Mama não me abrace, vai amassar meu vestido!

- Tudo bem!- disse Ana se afastando e quando se virou Raquel já lhe estendia o vestido para que vestisse.

- _Oh Dios, voy a casarme, no creo_!- murmurou pegando o vestido das mãos de sua mãe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Eu acho que essa gravata tá muito apertada, doutor!- reclamou Sawyer enquanto Jack o ajudava com o nó da gravata em frente ao espelho. Estavam no apartamento do médico.

- Está nada, assim fica mais elegante.

- Humpf!- resmungou Sawyer.

Desmond entrou no quarto vestido impecavelmente para o casamento, segurava um pote de gel para cabelos nas mãos.

- Tome _brotha,_ use isso!

- Gel? Tá maluco que vou usar gel? Isso é coisa de boióla, homem!

- _Brotha_, como você é antiquado! È melhor ajeitar esses fios rebeldes do seu cabelo, não quer impressionar sua noiva?

- Desculpe amigo, mas eu prefiro impressionar Ana de outro jeito, se é que me entendem!

- Pois eu acho que você deve usar o gel!- disse Jack. O telefone da sala tocou, ele correu para atender. – Alô? Sim, aqui é Jack Shephard. Ok está tudo pronto. Correto, a limusine deve estar pronta logo após a recepção do casamento, sim minha noiva não deve desconfiar de nada, as alianças já me foram entregues, certo!

- Jack, vem aqui ver o que esse escocês maluco fez no meu cabelo!- bradou Sawyer de dentro do quarto.

Jack desligou o telefone e correu para o quarto, morrendo de rir antes mesmo de vê-lo.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Duas horas mais tarde, Sawyer estava na igreja com Jack ao seu lado no altar. Suava tanto que precisava enxugar o rosto de dois em dois minutos com um lencinho.

- Fica calmo cara, vai dar tudo certo!

A igreja estava lotada. O padre Eko devidamente preparado para dar início à cerimônia. Sawyer observou os presentes, ele e Kate não tinham família, mas seus amigos todos estavam lá. Entretanto, ele não gostou de ver Edward Marshall acompanhado por Letty, entre os convidados.

- Não me lembro de ter convidado esses dois.- comentou com Jack.

- Deixa pra lá, não se preocupe com eles.- respondeu Jack que a essa altura já sabia que Letty era uma ex-namorada de Sawyer, e que ele também não suportava o parceiro de Ana-Lucia no FBI.

- Ah, por que demora tanto?- Sawyer questionou, escorando-se na mesa do altar. O padre deu-lhe um olhar nada amigável avisando para que ele tivesse cuidado com as imagens religiosas sobre a mesa. Desculpando-se com uma mesura, Sawyer afastou-se.

Do lado de fora da igreja, Ana-Lucia havia acabado de chegar. Já havia tropeçado na cauda do vestido umas três vezes de tão nervosa que estava. Kate tentou tranqüilizá-la e entrou rapidamente na igreja, antes que soasse a marcha nupcial. Assumiu seu lugar ao lado de Jack e sorriu para o primo.

- Ela já chegou?

- Aham.- assentiu Kate.

O coração dele acelerou e ele colocou-se em seu lugar. Sua sogra tomou seu lugar na igreja junto com Libby que foi sentar-se ao lado de Hurley. Seguiu-se a marcha nupcial e Inezita entrou com uma cestinha atirando pétalas de rosa ao chão toda faceira, o filho de Desmond, Gabriel vinha ao lado dela segurando uma almofadinha com as alianças. As duas crianças estavam lindas.

Quando eles estavam no meio da igreja, o som do órgão que tocava a marcha nupcial tornou-se mais forte e Ana-Lucia entrou, altiva, de braços dados com o Diretor- Assistente Goodwin que a conduzia com orgulho pela nave central da igreja. Sawyer parou de respirar, aquele era o momento mais importante de sua vida.

Sawyer foi até sua noiva, com medo de tropeçar nos próprios sapatos, mas o olhar confiante de Ana o manteve firme e ele sorriu para Goodwin que a conduzia antes de pegar sua mão.

- Faça-a muito feliz!- sussurrou Goodwin quando a delicada mão de Ana-Lucia passou para a de Sawyer.

Quando suas mãos se tocaram, simbolizando a união eterna a que se entregavam diante do altar, foi como se um choque elétrico percorresse a ambos, e eles se olharam profundamente com promessas silenciosas de amor. Caminharam juntos até o altar, postando-se lado a lado. Kate sorriu para Jack e ele sentiu-se aliviado, imaginando que a zanga dela por causa da despedida de solteiro do primo já tinha passado.

O Padre deu início à cerimônia:

- Caros irmãos e irmãs estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar o amor que une James Sawyer e Ana-Lucia Cortez. Segundo o velho testamento, um homem não pode viver só, por isso Deus criou a mulher para que juntos pudessem ser completos. Por isso James e Ana estão aqui hoje, para se unirem pelo sagrado matrimônio diante dos olhos de Deus. Mas antes que e os votos e as alianças possam ser trocadas se alguém tem algo a dizer contra esse casamento, que fale agora ou cale-se para sempre.

A igreja estava imersa em silêncio. Ana-Lucia sabia que as palavras do padre faziam parte do discurso usual de um casamento, mas não soube porque, ao ouvi-lo indagar na igreja sobre a possibilidade de alguém se opor ao casamento ficou muito apreensiva. No entanto, a cerimônia seguiu seu curso e ela relaxou, ainda segurando a mão de Sawyer, ansiosa para sair dali como esposa dele.

- Agora vamos ouvir os votos do casal para a troca de alianças.- anunciou o padre. Sawyer e Ana-Lucia ficaram de frente um para o outro.

- Ana-Lucia, a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida foi conhecer você, te quero do meu lado para sempre, para ser minha amiga, companheira, meu amor. Te juro ser fiel, e estar ao teu lado em todos os momentos.

Ele colocou a aliança no dedo dela, suas mãos estavam trêmulas, mas conseguiu executar a tarefa, sem tirar seus olhos dos de Ana. Ela tentava conter as lágrimas para poder dizer seus votos.

- Sawyer, estar com você faz de mim uma pessoa melhor a cada dia, te amo tanto que esse sentimento mal cabe dentro do meu peito. Te quero comigo para toda a vida e te serei fiel, meu amor, em todos os momentos.

Ela colocou a aliança no dedo dele. O padre pediu que eles se ajoelhassem. Dona Raquel não se continha, e enxugava as lágrimas com um lencinho, estava emocionada com a felicidade da filha. Libby a abraçou, sorrindo. Feito os votos, o padre deu continuidade aos trâmites católicos.

- James Sawyer aceita Ana-Lucia Cortez como sua legítima esposa, para amá-la, respeitá-la e ser fiel à ela na saúde e na doença até que a morte os separe?

- Eu aceito.- ele respondeu com convicção.

- Ana-Lucia Cortez, aceita James Sawyer como seu legítimo esposo, para amá-lo, respeitá-lo e ser fiel à ele na saúde e na doença até que a morte os separe?

- Eu aceito.- respondeu Ana-Lucia, já não continha as lágrimas de felicidade, elas escorriam livremente por seu rosto.

- Então pelo poder que a mim foi investido através da Santa Igreja Católica, eu os declaro marido e mulher, em nome do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo, amém! Pode beijar a noiva.

Sawyer segurou as mãos de sua amada e delicadamente a beijou nos lábios. A igreja irrompeu em aplausos. Kate surpreendeu Jack com um longo beijo, quando se separaram ele a olhou confuso e ela simplesmente sorriu, soltando a mão dele e subindo as escadas até o compartimento de madeira acima do altar onde ficava o teclado da igreja. Charlie estava lá e sorriu para ela.

- Agora manda ver Charlie, que a gente não ensaiou isso mais de uma semana à toa!

- Pode dexá!- ele respondeu bem-humorado.

Kate tomou o microfone e disse às pessoas que olhavam curiosas para ela e Charlie.

- O que esses dois estão aprontando?- indagou Claire.

Sawyer e Ana-Lucia também olhavam para eles, curiosos.

- Bom dia a todos.- começou Kate. – Eu sei que o Sawyer vai me matar por estar fazendo isso, mas eu não pude me conter primo, estou tão feliz por você, te amo tanto e sei que a Ana te fará o homem mais feliz do mundo. Por isso, eu tomei a liberdade de preparar isso para desejar-lhe toda a felicidade do mundo. Charlie?

Charlie começou a tocar uma melodia conhecida ao piano. Sawyer balançou a cabeça negativamente e riu: - Ah não sardenta, eu não acredito que você...

- Tenho certeza de que você se lembra dessa música, primo. Você a cantou para mim muitas vezes nos momentos mais difíceis e agora eu a canto para você no dia mais importante da sua vida, pra te dizer que você sempre teve razão, que tudo é possível e que o amor nos eleva, nos leva para o lugar onde pertencemos.

**Trilha sonora: Up where belong/ Joe Coker e Jennifer Warnes.**

Kate começou a cantar: - _Who knows what tomorrow brings, in a world, few the hearts survive and I know the way I feel, in a wolrd, few hearst survive…-_ ela parou de cantar e olhou para Charlie.

- _The road is long, there are mountains in your way, But we climb a step every day_.- ele cantou, para em seguida cantarem juntos.

- _Love lift us up where we belong, where the eagles cry. On a mountain high!_

Depois que a música terminou, era Sawyer quem estava chorando, surpreso e emocionado com o que Kate havia feito, entendia perfeitamente o significado daquela canção nas vidas deles e agora a amava ainda mais. Ana-Lucia o abraçou ao vê-lo chorar, deu-lhe vários beijinhos em sua face, provando o gosto salgado das lágrimas dele e cochichou em seu ouvido:

- Para de chorar homem, vai borrar sua maquiagem!

Sawyer riu e correu para abraçar Kate quando ela desceu as escadas, seguida por Charlie.

- Sardenta você é louca! Eu te amo, prima!- ele a abraçou forte e a ergueu no ar. Kate chorou também e deu muitos beijos no rosto dele. Depois foi abraçar Ana-Lucia.

Quando Jack se aproximou de Sawyer para cumprimentá-lo, os dois se abraçaram fraternalmente e ele disse a Jack.

- Só vou dizer que te amo depois da segunda grade de cerveja.

- Tudo bem, eu espero!- disse Jack dando tapinhas nas costas dele.

Raquel finalmente conseguiu abraçar Ana-Lucia quando Kate a soltou.

- _Mi hija_ estou tão feliz por você...

- _Te amo, mama_.- ela murmurou perdendo-se nos braços da mãe por vários minutos.

Quando se separou dela viu Inezita aos prantos no colo de Libby.

- Mas o que foi minha bonequinha linda?- falou com voz dengosa para a menina.

- _Te quiero, mama_.- a menina respondeu chorosa, aparentemente não tinha acontecido nada, ela estava apenas enciumada porque havia muita gente em cima de sua mãe e queria colo.

Ana a pegou nos braços e a abraçou bem forte, enchendo-a de beijos. Raquel disse à neta:

- _Cariño, tu mama_ precisa deixar a igreja com o _papa_, está bem? Agora venha com a _abuela!_

- Não!- Inês agarrou-se a mãe.

_- Mi amor_, não vou te deixar, mamãe vai estar com você logo.- disse Ana-Lucia passando Inês para o colo da avó.

Sawyer voltou para o lado dela e de mãos dadas eles atravessaram o corredor da igreja. Na escadaria as pessoas jogaram pétalas de flores e arroz sobre os recém-casados. Tudo estava maravilhoso, porém quando Ana-Lucia e Sawyer estavam caminhando para a limusine um barulho de tiro foi ouvido e Sawyer protegeu Ana-Lucia instintivamente com seu corpo, os dois caíram no chão.

Goodwin sacou sua arma e correu na direção do tiro. Marshall o seguiu. As pessoas se olhavam transtornadas, sem entender o que havia acontecido.

- Está tudo bem.- anunciou Goodwin depois de alguns minutos. – Podemos seguir para a recepção dos noivos.

A essa altura, Sawyer e Ana já estavam dentro da limusine que os levaria para o almoço de casamento. Ela tremia levemente, seu marido a abraçou bem forte.

- Está tudo bem, tudo bem...

- Por um momento eu pensei que nossa felicidade ia acabar...

- Não meu amor, nada poderá destruir a nossa felicidade, nada.

Ana-Lucia tocou seu ventre, ele tinha razão, nada poderia destruir a felicidade deles.

Continua...


	22. Que seja eterno enquanto dure!

Capítulo 22- Que seja eterno enquanto dure!

Kate estava apreensiva no carro quando Jack sentou-se do lado dela ao volante. Charlie e Claire estavam no banco de trás.

- Tudo bem?- ele perguntou acariciando as mãos dela.

- Sim.- Kate assentiu, mas estava um pouco nervosa.

- Meu Deus, quem será que deu aquele tiro e por quê?- inquiriu Claire.

- Cara, aquilo foi sinistro! Será que o tiro era pra mim?- comentou Charlie, como sempre achando que tudo acontecia em função dele por ser famoso. – Bem que o Liam sempre diz que não devo dispensar os guarda-costas e eu os dispensei justo hoje, e se esse cara que atirou for um seguidor do assassino de John Lennon e veio aqui pra me matar? Fala sério, eu nem tinha uma grande frase elaborada pra dizer antes de morrer.

- Ai, amor!- queixou- se Claire, dando-lhe um beijinho nos lábios para que ele se calasse, estava falando muita bobagem.

Jack ligou o carro e olhou mais uma vez para o semblante contraído de Kate, pensou em perguntar se ela estava tão aturdida porque o tiro poderia ter acertado alguém ou por que sabia a quem esse tiro era endereçado. Mas decidiu não dizer nada, era o grande dia de Sawyer e Ana, e o deles também, Kate apenas ainda não sabia disso.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Duas horas depois, na festa de recepção do casamento de Sawyer e Ana-Lucia, o incidente com o tiro havia sido praticamente esquecido. A maioria dos convidados acreditava que tudo não passou de uma bala perdida que escapou de alguma perseguição entre polícia e bandidos, próximo à igreja, nada fora do comum.

Sawyer já estava com o maxilar doendo de tanto sorrir para fotografias, Ana também não agüentava mais fazer poses e acenar para as pessoas. Mas dona Raquel estava tão feliz e emocionada com o casamento que ambos resolveram agüentar o máximo que podiam, rezando para que todas aquelas formalidades terminassem logo e eles pudessem curtir sua felicidade de um jeito mais espontâneo.

Quando mais um bombardeio de fotos terminou, Sawyer puxou Ana-Lucia pelo braço e cochichou no ouvido dela:

- Mais uma foto e eu vou cometer suicídio.

Ana-Lucia riu.

- Vamos precisar de uns 200 álbuns para guardar todas essas fotos. Que horas vão servir o buffet? Estou com tanta fome!

- Não comeu bem no café da manhã?

- Eu comi, mesmo assim estou com fome.- ela respondeu com rodeios, ainda não queria contar a ele o motivo do aumento do seu apetite, era uma revelação que ela queria fazer somente quando estivessem a sós, rumo a lua de mel que passariam no México.

- Hey amor, percebeu uma coisa?- indagou Sawyer.

- O quê?- inquiriu Ana-Lucia.

- A sua mãe está distraída supervisionando os garçons, porque a gente não dá uma fugidinha pra cozinha, rouba uns salgadinhos e dá uns amassos num cantinho escondido, hã?

Ana-Lucia ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Só se for agora! E vamos logo porque a Inezita também está distraída.- ela olhou para a menina que brincava toda contente com os filhos de Desmond e outras crianças que estavam na festa.

Ele pegou na mão dela e os dois escapuliram entre os convidados para a cozinha. Os funcionários do buffet ficaram felizes em servir-lhes alguns salgadinhos. Sawyer quis dar champanhe a Ana-Lucia, mas ela disse que não queria. Ele estranhou, mas não fez perguntas. Depois disso, acabaram encontrando um pequeno jardim de inverno onde conseguiram ficar a sós.

Sorrindo apaixonados, eles se olharam por um longo momento antes de unirem suas bocas e se beijarem intensamente.

- Estou tão feliz que acho que vou explodir...- murmurou Ana-Lucia entre um beijo e outro.

Sawyer não tinha palavras para descrever como se sentia, queria apenas beijá-la, apertá-la junto de si, sentir seu cheiro. Deslizou as mãos pelo corpo dela, sentindo suas curvas generosas sob o vestido.

- Quando você entrou naquela igreja eu pensei, sou o cara mais sortudo do mundo porque vou me casar com a mulher mais gostosa e fogosa que já conheci, você é tudo pra mim!

- Não quero mais voltar pra festa, baby, quero sair daqui e passar o dia inteiro fazendo amor com você...

- Eu também, baby, eu também...- disse Sawyer mordiscando-lhe o pescoço, fazendo a pele dela inteira arrepiar.

- Ah, aí estão vocês!- falou uma voz feminina com sotaque hispânico e empolgação exagerada.

Ana-Lucia e Sawyer se afastaram, mas ele manteve os braços em volta da cintura dela.

- Letty, não me lembro de ter te mandado um convite para o meu casamento.- comentou Sawyer, muito sério.

- È claro que não mandou, achei isso muito indelicado da sua parte, mas Ed, o meu namorado, que coincidentemente é parceiro da sua esposa, me trouxe com ele.

- Então você é a namorada do Marshall?- inquiriu Ana-Lucia com ar desconfiado.

- Sou sim, meu bem, e gostaria de parabenizá-la pelo seu grande dia. Que você seja muito feliz apesar de ter se casado com um canalha.

- Como é?- Ana-Lucia fechou a cara.

- Isso mesmo o que você ouviu, quando Sawyer se cansar de você não vai pensar duas vezes em arranjar uma amante e te deixar em casa sozinha com filhos pequenos.

- Cala a boca, Letícia!- Sawyer aborreceu-se. – Vá embora agora mesmo de nossa festa, você não é bem-vinda aqui.

Edward Marshall chegou nesse exato momento, estava com o rosto preocupado. Ao vê-lo, Ana-Lucia vociferou:

- È melhor levar a sua namorada daqui, eu acho que ela já bebeu demais!

- Letty, o que estava fazendo?

- Parabenizando o feliz casal, oras.- ela respondeu com a voz meio grogue por causa do excesso de champagne que tomara.

Marshall a agarrou pela cintura, deu um sorriso sem graça de desculpas para Sawyer e Ana e saiu levando Letty consigo.

- O que pensa que estava fazendo, mulher?

- Eu já disse.- ela respondeu irritada.- Estava parabenizando o casal!

- Sei muito bem o que você estava fazendo, e agora me escuta, se der mais uma mancada dessas pode destruir todo o plano, aí a organização não vai ter receio nenhum em te apagar. È melhor irmos embora.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Depois que o delicioso e exótico buffet foi servido, em sua maioria pratos mexicanos bastante apimentados, os convidados estavam acomodados em suas mesas aguardando o momento dos discursos e o primeiro pedaço do enorme bolo de casamento de três andares, com uma réplica perfeita de Sawyer e Ana-Lucia no topo.

Foi Jack quem iniciou o momento dos discursos, ergueu-se de sua cadeira na mesa dos noivos e deu três batidinhas na taça de cristal com a colher de sobremesa. Aplausos foram ouvidos e todas as atenções se voltaram para o médico.

- Bem, como padrinho desse casamento, eu queria dizer algumas palavras solenes aos noivos.

Mais aplausos. Jack sorriu e continuou seu discurso de improviso:

- Eu não conheço Sawyer e Ana-Lucia há muito tempo, mas é como se fizesse mil anos que nos conhecemos, desde a primeira vez que saímos para ir dançar na "The Swan". Tenho uma história interessante sobre esse dia...

- Não Jack, nada de contar essa história...

Mas antes que Sawyer pudesse impedi-lo, Jack já estava contando:

- Tinha um sujeito lá que tava muito a fim de agarrar o Sawyer, daí...

As pessoas riam muito porque Jack aumentou a história dizendo que o homem tentou beijá-lo e outras coisas, mas no final de seu alegre discurso, ele ficou sério e disse:

- Foi nesse dia que percebi que tinha ganhado dois grandes amigos, e desde o princípio eu soube que o lance deles acabaria em casamento. Impossível não notar, o jeito que se olham, como conversam, como se tocam, não conseguem manter suas mãos longe um do outro por muito tempo. Acho muito bonito vê-los juntos e espero que fiquem assim pra sempre e sejam muito felizes, é o que desejo de verdade aos dois! Aos noivos!- Jack ergueu sua taça para o ar e foi imitado por todos.

Ana-Lucia saiu de sua cadeira e sentou-se no colo do marido para fazer o brinde, depois do primeiro gole já estavam se beijando apaixonadamente na frente de todos, fazendo as pessoas sorrirem e aplaudirem. Durante a cena romântica dos noivos à mesa, o celular de Jack vibrou no bolso do paletó, e ele pediu licença deixando a mesa por alguns minutos. Kate o observou de seu lugar, ele falava baixinho e gesticulava muito ao telefone. Quando ele voltou à mesa, ela indagou:

- Era do hospital?

- Era sim.- ele respondeu. – Queriam apenas uma orientação importante, mas nada que precise me tirar da festa.- ele sorriu.

- Gente, os noivos vão cortar o bolo!- anunciou uma senhora branca e muito gorda, provavelmente a dona do buffet.

Sawyer e Ana foram para trás do imenso bolo de casamento. Ela já havia tirado o longo véu, ficando apenas com alguns enfeites nos cabelos presos em um coque, com mechas cacheadas caindo no rosto. Juntos eles seguraram a espátula e cortaram o pedaço de bolo. Ana-Lucia segurou o pratinho de bolo e disse:

- Eu e o Sawyer conversamos sobre para quem deveríamos dar o primeiro pedaço de bolo e decidimos que não estaríamos aqui nos casando se não fosse pelo empenho do Diretor-Assistente Goodwin.

- Eu?- Goodwin ficou surpreso e envaidecido. Apesar de sua paixão platônica por Ana-Lucia, ele estava feliz com a felicidade dela e principalmente por ser considerado tão importante.

Recebeu o bolo das mãos dela, deu-lhe um longo abraço e um beijo carinhoso na face. Sawyer ficou olhando de esguelha, mas nada disse. Em seguida Goodwin apertou a mão dele fortemente. A festa prosseguiu, a banda começou a tocar e os noivos abriram a festa. Estavam tão encantados um com o outro que nem se apercebiam das pessoas ao seu redor. Libby estava chiquérrima dançando com Hurley, o namoro deles ia de vento em popa e em breve se casariam.

Durante a dança, Jack puxou Kate para um cantinho perto do palco e disse a ela:

- Baby, depois que a Ana jogar o buquê, nós vamos nos despedir e sair.

- Mas por que, Jack? A festa está ótima!

Kate apontou para a pista de dança onde Sawyer já tinha tirado o paletó e agora fazia com Ana a coreografia do filme "Pulp Fiction" diante dos olhares atentos dos convidados.

- È uma surpresa!- disse ele, enigmático, puxando-a de volta para a pista de dança.

Um bom tempo depois, Ana-Lucia já estava com os pés latejando no salto alto branco com detalhes em strass, mesmo assim não retirou os sapatos, queria manter a pose até o final da festa. Resolveu que já era hora de jogar o buquê.

- As encalhadas, por favor, na pista de dança.- ela anunciou no microfone da banda.

A mulherada se amontoou, já sabendo que ela iria jogar o buquê. Kate entrou na brincadeira e foi para a pista também, com Shannon e Nikki. Claire permaneceu sentada, sua barriga já pesava muito e ás vezes ela tinha preguiça até de respirar.

- Eu vou jogar!- gritou Ana-Lucia virando de costas para a platéia.

O baterista da banda batucou com as baquetas enquanto ela jogava:

- _Uno, dos, tres..._

O buquê de rosas vermelhas rodopiou no ar, as mulheres se acotovelaram para pegar, Kate quase o pegou, mas Shannon foi mais rápida e o pegou antes dela. As mulheres aplaudiram, e ela correu diretamente para os braços de Sayid, beijando-o e o abraçando.

- Agora eu vou tirar a liga...- avisou Ana com as mãos na cintura e ar sensual. Sawyer sorriu.

Os homens foram para a pista de dança, inclusive Jack. Ana-Lucia apoiou a perna em uma cadeira e ergueu o vestido de noiva, revelando suas belas pernas de atleta. Sawyer ficou orgulhoso e se agachou na frente dela para retirar-lhe a liga, alisou a coxa dela com carinho e beijou-lhe o joelho, antes de retirar a liga diante de todos. Os olhares que trocavam entre si prometiam momentos intensos para a noite.

Com a liga rendada vermelha nas mãos, Sawyer agitou-a no ar e a jogou. Jack estendeu seu braço e a liga caiu certinho na mão dele. Sawyer sorriu, e Jack guardou a liga no bolso enquanto era aplaudido.

Quando os convidados dispersaram, Jack puxou Kate novamente.

- Anda, vamos nos despedir dos noivos!

Kate não contestou dessa vez, estava curiosa com a surpresa prometida por Jack. Foram até Sawyer e Ana-Lucia que desciam do palco.

- Hey, nós já vamos!- disse Kate.

- Mas já?- indagou Ana-Lucia.

- Você está tão linda Ana!- elogiou Kate abraçando-a. Ana a abraçou de volta.

- Você também!

- O que você e o doutor estão aprontando, hein sardenta, para irem embora tão cedo assim?- perguntou Sawyer, abraçando Ana por trás quando Kate a soltou.

Jack sorriu e gracejou: - Nada que te interesse, você não disse ainda que me ama.

- Mas eu amo doutor, só não posso falar do nosso caso na frente das mulheres aqui.

- Ai meu Deus, vai começar...- falou Ana, rindo. Kate riu também.

Mas os risos delas foram interrompidos pela olhar desesperado estampado na face de Nikki, se aproximando deles.

- Jack! Jack!

- O que foi Nicole?- indagou ele.

- È a Claire, ela foi comigo ao banheiro e de repente ela começou a passar mal, chamei o Charlie e ele está lá com ela, acho que ela vai ter o bebê!

Jack ficou assombrado e saiu correndo para o banheiro, Kate correu atrás dele. A surpresa fosse qual fosse ia ter que esperar mais um pouco.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Calma Claire, respira meu amor, vai dar tudo certo, a Nikki foi chamar o Jack!- dizia Charlie para Claire tentando tranqüilizá-la. Ele estava sentado com ela no chão frio do banheiro da casa de recepções onde estava ocorrendo o casamento de Sawyer e Ana. Claire estava com a cabeça apoiada no colo dele, pressionando a barriga e apertando as pernas com força uma na outra.

Jack não demorou muito para chegar ao banheiro, acompanhado de Kate e Nikki. Ana-Lucia também estava com eles, mas ficou esperando na porta.

- Claire, maninha, eu estou aqui!- disse ele agachando-se ao lado da irmã.

- Jack...- ela murmurou segurando a mão dele.

- Está sentindo contrações?

- Eu não sei direito, só sei que dói muito, aí passa e depois dói de novo!- uma nova onda de dor acometeu-a e ela gritou.

- Precisamos tirá-la daqui Jack.- falou Kate, abaixada ao lado dele.

- Eu vou ligar pra uma ambulância.- disse Nikki.

Claire gritou mais uma vez.

- Gente, não temos tempo pra uma ambulância, é melhor colocarmos ela num carro e levar pra um hospital.- falou Charlie, nervoso.

- Eu concordo com o Charlie.- disse Kate.

- Certo, vamos levá-la pro meu carro então.- concordou Jack.- Me ajude a levantá-la Charlie.

Charlie ajudou Jack e logo o médico atravessava a festa de casamento com a irmã nos braços.

- Ela vai ficar bem?- questionou Ana-Lucia quando Jack passou por ela. Foi Kate quem respondeu.

- Acho que sim Ana, mas precisamos levá-la para um hospital.

- Por favor telefonem se precisarem de alguma coisa.- disse Ana-Lucia.

Kate assentiu e correu atrás de Jack. Sawyer colocou-se ao lado de Ana com Inezita no colo. Jack já havia acomodado Claire no banco de trás do carro com Charlie quando Desmond o chamou.

- Hey, _brotha_, o que tá acontecendo?

- A Claire está dando a luz, preciso levar ela pro hospital.

- E quanto a...- ele ia dizer alguma coisa quando Jack o cortou.

- Eu aviso você quando estiver tudo bem. Por favor, liga pros meus pais e diz que estamos indo pro St. Sebastian.

- Pode deixar! Boa sorte, _brotha_!

Kate entrou no carro, também no banco de trás para ajudar Claire. Jack tirou o carro do estacionamento e saiu cantando pneus. As contrações de Claire aumentavam mais e mais a cada minuto e Jack estava ficando cada vez mais tenso. Quando o carro teve que parar em um engarrafamento por causa de uma passeata pela consciência ecológica na avenida principal que levava ao hospital, o médico explodiu:

- _Dammit!_ Maldita passeata!

- Fica calmo Jack!- Kate pediu.

Mas no momento seguinte era a própria Kate quem perdia a calma, pois uma grande quantidade de líquido transparente manchou seu vestido lilás escorrendo das pernas de Claire que estavam em seu colo.

- Ai meu Deus, o que é isso?- Claire exasperou-se.

- A sua bolsa rompeu.- Kate constatou em pânico.

Jack começou a buzinar que nem um desesperado, mas os manifestantes não se afastavam, sorriam para ele e agitavam cartazes. Jack estava bufando de raiva e abriu o vidro do carro, esbravejando:

- F seus ecologistas de araque! Saiam da frente! Se eu tivesse uma arma...

Respirando fundo e suando em bicas, Kate suspendeu o vestido azul de Claire e desceu a meia e a calcinha dela, encharcadas de líquido amniótico.

- O que você vai fazer, Kate?

- Vai ficar tudo bem Claire. Charlie, me dá o seu paletó!

- O meu paletó?

- È, me dá ele! Agora!- Kate ordenou.

- Kate?- indagou Jack, tentando entender o que ela estava fazendo.

- Precisamos fazer o parto. Não dá tempo de chegar ao hospital, essa criança vai nascer de qualquer jeito!

- Kate, estamos no meio do trânsito!- falou Jack.

- E você tem uma idéia melhor? Seu sobrinho vai morrer sufocado se não fizermos alguma coisa.

Claire tremia sem parar, as dores estavam muito fortes.

- Muito bem Claire, agora vou precisar que você faça toda a força que puder.- disse Kate cobrindo as pernas dela com o paletó de Charlie.

Alguns manifestantes se deram conta do que estava acontecendo no carro e pararam para observar a situação.

- Vamos Claire, faça força!- gritou Kate.

Claire começou a fazer toda a força que podia. Jack desceu do carro, deu a volta e colocou-se junto a Kate para ajudá-la.

- Isso Claire, você vai conseguir maninha!

Charlie segurava a mão dela dando-lhe apoio.

- Oh Jack, ele está vindo mesmo! Tô vendo a cabeça dele!- exclamou Kate com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Assim Claire, isso, só mais um pouco.- incentivou Jack.

Ela fez mais força e finalmente o bebê nasceu. Jack mal podia acreditar quando o segurou nos braços, um lindo menininho.

- Claire, você tem um filho!- murmurou Kate.

Claire estava encantada com o bebê. Os manifestantes que assistiram ao parto começaram a aplaudir freneticamente quando o bebê nasceu e começou a chorar. Jack voltou para o volante e os carros começaram a dar espaço para que ele passasse pelo acostamento e conseguisse chegar ao hospital onde o parto seria finalizado. Cristian e Laura já esperavam por eles lá.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Os convidados já estavam se despedindo de Sawyer e Ana-Lucia quando Jack telefonou para dizer que estava tudo bem, que Claire tinha dado a luz a um menino e que ambos passavam bem no hospital. Sawyer o parabenizou pelo sobrinho, e perguntou ao celular:

- Mas e como fica aquela história? Ainda vai rolar? O Desmond me perguntou e eu...ah tá, está certo, nos vemos lá então! Tchau, doutor!

- E aí?- Ana-Lucia perguntou quando Sawyer desligou o telefone, ela estava com Inês adormecida em seu colo.

- A Claire teve um menino, estão muito bem.

Ana sorriu: - Mas e quanto...

- Isso também tá tudo certo, meu amor. Vem, vamos nos despedir do resto do pessoal e deixar a Inezita com sua mãe. Temos que pegar um avião, baby.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Ai, eu estou tão exausta.- queixou-se Kate. – Só quero ir pra casa, tirar esse vestido que está pegajoso e ir dormir.

Jack olhou para ela e beijou sua mão.

- Você foi muito corajosa hoje, se não fosse por você...

- Mas eu só fui corajosa, amor porque você estava comigo! Isso me deu segurança!

Beijaram-se. Jack disse a ela:

- Tem uma mala com roupas suas no banco de trás do meu carro. Você pode tomar um banho no chuveiro do meu consultório, vestir um jeans...

- Como é?- Kate não entendeu.

- Eu tinha planejado uma limusine pra levar a gente mas acabou dando errado...

- Limusine pra quê, Jack?

- Temos que pegar um avião.

- Pegar um avião?

- Kate, toma banho, troca de roupa e depois nós vamos pro aeroporto pegar um avião. Você confia em mim não confia?

- Yeah, mas...

- Não discuta!

Kate ergueu uma sobrancelha, intrigada, mas resolveu fazer o que ele pedira. Uma hora mais tarde estavam num jatinho rumo ao desconhecido, pelo menos para ela. Jack omitira totalmente para onde estavam indo alegando se tratar da tal surpresa que ele prometera a ela ainda na festa de casamento. Quando o vôo pousou quarenta minutos mais tarde em Las Vegas, Kate mal podia acreditar.

- Jack, o que estamos fazendo em Las Vegas?

- Tá pronta pra casar comigo?

Os olhos de Kate s arregalaram. Jack se ajoelhou na pista do aeroporto e tirou uma caixinha do bolso do paletó. Abriu-a e Kate pôde vislumbrar um lindo anel incrustado de diamantes.

- Katherine Austen, quer se casar comigo? Prometo que a farei a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

- Eu quero, mas Jack, eu não tenho vestido, não preparamos nada e...

Jack fez um gesto para que ela estendesse a mão para ele. Kate o fez, e ele pôs o anel no dedo dela. Kate começou a tremer, emocionada e Jack a abraçou.

- Precisamos ir, baby, estão nos esperando.

Tomaram um táxi até a capela aonde iriam se casar. Era um lugar belíssimo com um jardim cheio de rosas e margaridas iluminadas pela luz do intenso luar que fazia naquela noite.

- O seu divórcio...- Kate começou a dizer quando chegaram à capela.

- Já saiu há muito tempo. Não contei pra você porque queria te fazer uma surpresa, amor.

Kate estava estática e assustou-se quando viu Ana-Lucia e Penélope sentadas em um banquinho da praça que ficava em frente à capela cercada de flores.

- Ana? Você não devia estar em um avião pro México com o meu primo?

- Ele pode esperar, querida.- respondeu Ana que havia substituído seu vestido de noiva por um provocante vestido preto de decote ousado nas costas, e os cabelos cacheados soltos, caindo pelos ombros.

- Vamos ajudar você a se arrumar.- disse Penélope com um sorriso.

- Os meninos já estão lá dentro Jack.- disse Ana-Lucia apontando a capela.

Jack assentiu e adentrou a capela para encontrar Sawyer e Desmond que o esperavam lá dentro. Ana e Penny levaram Kate para o banheiro adjunto à capela e lhe mostraram seu vestido de noiva.

- Nossa, isso é lindo, mas...

- Esse é o meu presente de casamento para você.- disse Penélope, estendendo o vestido diante dela.

Era uma bela peça de cetim e seda cor-de-rosa claro com pequenos bordados de flores, tomara-que-caia e uma fenda discreta na perna. Kate o vestiu e com a ajuda de Ana prendeu seus cabelos castanho-avermelhados em um coque para colocar o véu da mesma cor do vestido.

- Não tá apertado nem nada!- exclamou Kate vendo que o vestido acomodava perfeitamente sua barriguinha de quase três meses de gravidez.

- Eu pensei nesse detalhe importante!- comentou Penélope.

Kate se olhou no espelho do banheiro e quis rir e chorar quando se viu vestida de noiva.

- Não chore ainda! Deixe pra chorar quando ele disser sim!- falou Ana-Lucia começando a maquiá-la.

Dez minutos depois ela adentrava a igreja pelo braço de Sawyer. Penélope e Desmond eram os padrinhos do casamento. Ana-Lucia estava sentada no primeiro banco da capela de frente para o altar observando tudo emocionada. Kate segurava um buquê de margaridas colhido no jardim da própria capela.

Jack tomou sua mão e o padre começou.

- O que Deus uniu o homem não separa. Jack Shephard e Katherine Austen estão aqui hoje para unirem suas vidas, corpos e almas diante dos olhos do Criador, que Ele os abençoe neste dia tão feliz. Vamos ouvir seus votos.

- Kate, minha vida só começou a fazer sentido no dia em que conheci você. Eu te amo e quero fazê-la minha esposa para sempre.

Os olhares se voltaram para ela.

- Jack, eu estou tão surpresa que não sei nem o que dizer, jamais pensei que fôssemos nos casar assim, mas estou imensamente feliz, também te quero como meu marido pra sempre. Antes de conhecer você eu não me apegava a nada, só queria saber de fugir, agora eu encontrei meu porto seguro. Eu te amo.

- Uma vez feitos os votos, eu declaro Jack e Katherine, um só corpo, um só espírito, marido e mulher, em nome do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo. Amém. Pode beijar a noiva, meu rapaz.

Jack segurou as mãos de Kate e uniu seus lábios aos dela num beijo doce e cheio de promessas. Desmond abraçou Penny e Sawyer beijou Ana-Lucia. Uma nova Era começava para todos trazendo novidades, sonhos e esperanças.

Nos fundos da igreja um mendigo coberto com um casaco de couro barato observava a felicidade dos casais e com um sorriso frio ele deixou a capela murmurando consigo mesmo:

- Que seja eterno enquanto dure!

Continua...


	23. Sonho ou pesadelo?

Capítulo 23- Sonhos ou pesadelos?

_Os solavancos do carro realizando proezas em curvas sinuosas provocavam-lhe reações desagradáveis na boca do estômago e ela se segurava como podia dentro do veículo, uma mão presa ao braço da porta e a outra na barriga em adiantado estado de gravidez. Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto, a cada minuto que passava o pânico aumentava._

_- Angel, por favor, pare com isso! Não tem mais jeito!_

_- É claro que não tem mais jeito, Anita!- ele esbravejou soltando as mãos do volante e deixando o carro correr sozinho por alguns segundos._

_Ana-Lucia fechou os olhos de terror._

_- Você me entregou pros federais sua vadia!!! Fingiu esse tempo todo que me amava só pra me entregar pra esses filhos da P...tu eres una putana!_

_- Não, eu não fingi que te amava, Angel.- ela gritou em desespero. – Eu te amei esse tempo todo mesmo depois que eu descobri tudo, mas eu sou uma policial, não podia ficar do seu lado._

_- Podia ao menos ter me protegido. Usado da sua influência para me ajudar a fugir, podia ter mentido pra esses bastardos sobre mim, mas não, você é uma traidora, fez questão de me queimar e agora eu vou te levar junto comigo, morreremos juntos pelas mãos desses salafrários._

_Barulhos de tiros eram audíveis atrás deles, assim como as sirenes dos carros de polícia. Ana-Lucia se sentia muito mal, com dores na barriga e ânsia de vômito. _

_- Você precisa parar Angel, eu não estou bem, o bebê..._

_- A minha filha?Ele vai morrer junto com a gente, como uma família feliz!_

_Ele rodou todo o volante só para um lado, jogando o carro na pista de qualquer jeito atravessando um sinal vermelho bruscamente, dois carros vinham pela outra avenida. Ana-Lucia arregalou os olhos quando viu o veículo vindo de frente para eles._

_- Angel! Para o carro! Para o carro!- gritou histérica._

_Mas ele não freou, e o outro carro que vinha a frente chocou-se só de uma vez com o carro deles. O grito de Ana-Lucia perdeu-se no tempo: - O meu bebê! O meu bebê!_

- O meu bebê! O meu bebê!- ela murmurava tremendo.

- Analulu!- a voz carinhosa de Sawyer a acordou do terrível pesadelo, e os braços fortes a ampararam tentando fazer com que ela parasse de tremer.

Ana-Lucia piscou os olhos, tentando se situar, o rosto estava encharcado de suor frio. Estava em um avião, presa firmemente à poltrona pelo cinto de segurança. Sawyer, seu marido, estava ao seu lado com o olhar muito preocupado, e na fileira de poltronas ao lado deles, Jack e Kate a fitavam curiosos.

- O que foi, Ana?- indagou Kate.

- Nada, eu cochilei e tive um pesadelo, só isso!- o estômago dela estava terrivelmente enjoado. – Eu só preciso ir...- Ana apontou o corredor indicando o banheiro.

Sawyer soltou seu cinto de segurança e o dela, e a acompanhou até lá. Ana-Lucia mal entrou na minúscula cabine e despejou no vaso sanitário todo o conteúdo de seu estômago. Compreensivo, Sawyer deu tapinhas nas costas dela, ajudando-a, até que ela foi até a pia, enxaguou a boca várias vezes, e lavou o rosto.

- Você costuma enjoar em viagens de avião, baby?

Ana-Lucia respirou fundo, de olhos fechados em frente à pia e disse:

- Eu estou grávida!

- Quê?- Sawyer indagou, estupefato.

- Eu estou grávida.- ela repetiu, virando de frente para ele. – Eu pretendia te contar quando chegássemos ao hotel, mas...

- Você tem certeza? Meu bem, você está tomando a pílula e...

- Eu ainda não fiz o exame de sangue, mas sim, eu tenho certeza. Eu não estava tomando a pílula quando fizemos amor pela primeira vez.

Sawyer ficou estático por alguns segundos, até que Ana se cansou do silêncio dele e deu um passo para sair do banheiro, mas sentiu-se zonza e teve de ser amparada por ele.

- Ana, eu não sei nem o que dizer, nós vamos...

- Nós vamos ter um bebê!- ela completou a frase dele e foi abraçada pelo marido, com força.

- Se você não estivesse passando mal a gente ia consumar a nossa lua de mel aqui mesmo...

Ana-Lucia sorriu:

- Acho que estou começando a me sentir melhor, cowboy!

Ele roçou o nariz com o dela.

- Não querida esposa, nós vamos consumar tudo no hotel com bastante tempo, estou ansioso por isso, esse mês de provações sexuais que você me fez passar finalmente valerão a pena!

Quando eles voltaram para seus lugares, Jack gracejou:

- E então, foram dar "umazinha" no banheiro do avião? Que coisa mais clichê!

Kate riu.

- E o que você queria doutor, que a gente fosse tentar transar na asa, perto das turbinas?- inquiriu Sawyer.

- Ah, com certeza seria excitante!- disse Ana-Lucia, rindo. Já estava se sentindo bem melhor.

- O México nos espera, pessoal!- comentou Sawyer. – Mas nada de tequila pra você.- acrescentou acariciando a barriga de Ana-Lucia por cima do vestido preto.

Kate abriu um largo sorriso:

- Então você já sabe?

- Já sabe do quê?- perguntou Jack.

- Que serei papai também!- respondeu Sawyer, radiante.

- Mas você é muito invejoso mesmo, tem que me imitar em tudo!- disse Jack fingindo irritação, para depois sorrir estendendo sua mão para tocar a de Ana-Lucia. – Parabéns Ana!

- Hey, solta a mão dela, que intimidade é essa?- resmungou Sawyer abraçando-a possessivamente junto de si.

Uma hora depois estavam pousando no México. Os quatro muito cansados, mas nada que pudesse aplacar a ansiedade que sentiam por ficarem a sós com seus pares, agora oficiais.

- Doutor, nem preparamos uma recepção de casamento pra vocês.- comentou Sawyer quando eles estavam indo pegar um táxi para o hotel.

- A minha recepção vai ser agora no quarto com a Kate.

Kate sorriu e eles se beijaram ardentemente no meio do aeroporto. Sawyer e Ana-Lucia fizeram cara de nojo e viraram as costas para o casal. Minutos mais tarde estavam no suntuoso hotel que Jack e Sawyer tinham reservado. Sawyer não tinha condições de pagar algo tão caro para sua esposa, mas Jack o ajudou como presente de casamento.

- Que lugar maravilhoso!- exclamou Kate quando adentraram o saguão.

Era um prédio de arquitetura antiga, com pinturas ornamentando o teto que mostravam cenas da vida cotidiana no México no final do século 19. Tudo muito colorido e alegre. Os dois casais foram saudados na recepção com muita alegria e acompanhados aos seus quartos por um grupo de _mariachis_ tocando músicas mexicanas românticas.

Sawyer pegou Ana-Lucia no colo antes mesmo de adentrarem o quarto. Jack e Kate seguiram de mãos dadas para o seu.

- Cuidado com os excessos!- gracejou Jack quando Sawyer empurrou a porta com o pé para entrar no quarto.

- Pode deixar, doutor! Boa noite!- respondeu Sawyer entrando no quarto com Ana ainda em seu colo e fechando a porta.

Os _Mariachis_ já tinham se retirado. Jack olhou para Kate, os olhos verdes brilhavam de felicidade.

- Quer que eu te carregue também ou prefere me carregar?

Kate riu e deixou que ele a pegasse no colo, entrando no quarto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Eu estava surtando _corazón_, praticamente um mês inteiro sem tocar em você, se não tivesse ido ficar comigo no quarto de empregada aquela noite...

Ana-Lucia sondou a boca de Sawyer, provocando-o.

- Eu tenho que te contar um segredo, baby...

- E o que é?

- Eu só suportei não ter você na minha cama porque me divertia todos os dias sozinha, sonhando com você.

O coração de Sawyer deu um pulo dentro do peito.

- Ah meu amor, por que não me chamava pra te ver nessas horas? Eu ia adorar...

Ela beijou os lábios dele: - Porque se eu fizesse isso não estaríamos tão desesperados de desejo agora, e era exatamente isso o que eu queria, paixão, desespero...- ela beijava os lábios dele freneticamente enquanto falava. Sawyer tentou tocá-la, mas ela o deteve.

- Ainda não, preciso vestir uma coisa que eu trouxe pra você!

- E o que seria?- ele indagou curioso.

- È surpresa!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack e Kate queriam dizer muitas coisas um ao outro sobre o quanto estavam felizes por terem oficializado sua união, principalmente Kate que até agora não acreditava que Jack tivesse sido capaz de lhe fazer uma surpresa tão maravilhosa. Mas a necessidade de se amarem era maior que a necessidade de falar, por isso, mal entraram no quarto e Jack colou seu corpo ao de Kate.

Ela estava de costas para ele e deixou que ele acariciasse seu corpo por cima do vestido rosa, cheirasse seus cabelos e beijasse sua nuca. Kate se arrepiou e se contorceu um pouco murmurando:

- Que gostoso, meu amor!

Jack sorriu e entrelaçando suas mãos com as dela, de forma que as alianças trocadas na igreja se unissem também e mordeu a ponta da orelha de Kate, percebendo que a respiração dela começava a acelerar.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer já estava impaciente sentado na cama sem a camisa e os sapatos quando Ana-Lucia saiu de dentro do banheiro. Ele não podia acreditar no que ela estava vestindo. Simplesmente Ana-Lucia usava uma roupa de policial, a blusa azul escura com os botões abertos, revelando um sutiã com estampa de oncinha, no bolso próximo à gola da blusa havia até uma plaqueta prateada com o sobrenome dela: Cortez. Na parte de baixo não usava a calça do uniforme e sim uma calcinha preta minúscula de renda, as algemas prateadas penduradas na blusa junto com um distintivo e para completar botas de coturno.

- Oh, meu Deus!- Sawyer exclamou. Seu membro estava tão excitado que ele não tinha como esconder, mesmo ainda usando as calças.

Ela acendeu uma lanterna que ele não tinha percebido, iluminando um pouco mais o quarto que estava na penumbra e caminhou na direção dele com um jeito de durona, e disse:

- Recebi uma denúncia de que um perigoso bandido vive neste local.

- È...é...- Sawyer não conseguia dizer nada, a boca tinha ficado seca.

- O senhor se importa se eu revistá-lo?

- Não.- ele respondeu contendo-se para não agarrá-la e possuía-la em desespero.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Os beijos ficavam cada vez mais intensos entre Jack e Kate, mas eles ainda não tinham ido para a cama. Permaneceram em pé se beijando, até que Jack sentou Kate em uma cadeira e acariciou-lhe as coxas, colocando a mão embaixo do vestido e puxando a calcinha dela para o lado de modo que pudesse tocar seu sexo úmido. Kate deixou escapar um gemido e buscou o cinto dele. Soltou-o rapidamente, abrindo o zíper da calça e colocando sua mão dentro da cueca boxer, sentindo-o tão excitado quanto ela.

- Jack...- ela sussurrou sorrindo e beijou a boca dele novamente.

Ficaram se acariciando mutuamente, provocando um ao outro, sem pressa, enquanto as bocas se deliciavam com beijos voluptuosos. Quando Jack sentiu que Kate apertava as pernas ao redor do braço dele, denunciando que seu orgasmo estava próximo, ele parou de tocá-la, o que a fez abrir os olhos e fitá-lo com ar de reprovação.

- Por que você parou?- ela perguntou num tom acusatório, louca para saciar-se de prazer.

Ele se levantou da cadeira onde tinha se sentado de frente para ela e disse com olhar malicioso:

- Vamos continuar na banheira, princesa! Estamos longe de acabar!

Kate sorriu e levantou-se beijando-o novamente, roçando seu corpo no dele, na tentativa de aplacar sua ânsia. Jack a agarrou pelas nádegas esfregando-a no membro dele. Ela quase gritou e se agarrou nele, enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço enquanto Jack descia o zíper do vestido.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Você é culpado!- Ana-Lucia deu seu veredicto, olhando para Sawyer só de cueca na cama, respirando pesadamente os braços algemados.

- Culpado?- ele repetiu, fingindo estar com medo, entrando no jogo dela.

- Sim, está escrito na sua cara e não adianta negar! Eu reconheço um criminoso como você há quilômetros de distância.

- E a senhora vai me prender?

- Eu vou sim! Mas primeiro eu vou me divertir com você um pouco, e você vai ter que ficar bem quietinho porque se contar alguma coisa a alguém da corregedoria, eu mato você, me entendeu?

- Yeah, dona policial, eu entendi tudo! Mas não me machuque por favor!

Sawyer falou isso com ar de riso, mas Ana-Lucia lhe deu um olhar reprovador.

- Você está rindo? Acha que eu não serei cruel com você?

- Não senhora, eu não estou rindo, por favor me perdoe!

Ana-Lucia engatinhou pela cama e segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos.

- Tudo bem, serei boazinha com você por enquanto. Agora fique quieto, eu vou apenas fazer um telefonema para o meu oficial e avisar que o prendi!

- Sério?- ele indagou.

Ela revirou os olhos: - Sawyer! Desse jeito não vai mais ser divertido, você não entra na brincadeira!

- È claro que eu entro! Aliás esse seu uniforme de policial tá me dando um tesão tão grande que eu queria "entrar" logo!

Ana-Lucia riu e se colocou por cima dele, lambendo-lhe os lábios. Sawyer se remexeu na cama, agoniado por estar algemado e não poder tocá-la. Ela deu um leve tapinha no rosto dele.

- Fica quieto! Você é meu, eu te quero e vou te ter!

- Tá agora você está começando a me assustar!

Mas ela ignorou o comentário dele e pôs-se a beijar-lhe o peito musculoso, lambendo os mamilos, mordicando o tórax, explorando até o umbigo, mas parando antes de chegar ao ponto que ele tanto ansiava.

- Jesus, Ana!- ele gemeu quando a sentiu morder mais forte em seu peito.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A água da banheira estava deliciosa. Kate havia despido toda sua roupa e entrara nua na água, sentindo-se acariciada pelo líquido morno. Jack veio logo atrás dela bebericando uma taça de champagne. Kate não beberia por causa da gravidez. Ele também estava nu e Kate admirou o corpo bem feito do marido. As pernas bem torneadas, o peito másculo cheio de pêlos castanhos e a parte que naquele momento chamava mais a atenção dela. Mordeu os lábios e deu um sorriso safado para ele:

- Vem logo pra cá!

Ele deu mais um gole no champagne e entrou na banheira redonda junto com ela. Abraçaram-se. Uma música romântica tocava ao fundo no estéreo que Jack ligara, uma canção antiga de Frank Sinatra.

- Eu estou tão feliz, Jack! Você me enganou direitinho!

- Se eu não te enganasse, você fugiria de mim!

- Não, você é o único homem de quem eu nunca quis fugir!

Jack segurou as mãos dela com delicadeza beijando-a uma por uma antes de provar dos lábios dela novamente. Kate o abraçou, não agüentava mais esperar, por isso enroscou suas coxas ao redor de Jack, abrindo-se para ele. Jack primeiro esfregou-se nas coxas dela, sentindo-lhe a maciez, e aos poucos começou a roçar na intimidade dela.

- Vem pra dentro de mim!- ela mais ordenou do que pediu.

Jack mordeu o pescoço dela como um vampiro e a penetrou só de uma vez. Kate ofegou e começou a se movimentar junto com ele. A água nos corpos fazia-os deslizarem com facilidade um no outro, aumentando o prazer que sentiam, era a lua de mel perfeita.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer já não agüentava mais tanta tortura, Ana o havia terminado de despir e agora se deliciava com o corpo suado e ansioso dele, beijando, sugando e lambendo cada centímetro de pele. Depois levantou-se da cama e começou um lento strip-tease diante dos olhos dele, começando pelas botas, foi tirando peça por peça, quando faltava só tirar a calcinha, Sawyer já estava quase tendo um enfarte.

- Mulher, pelo amor de Deus, me solta dessas algemas!

Ela riu e despiu muito lentamente sua última peça.

- Você deveria ser presa por atentado ao pudor!- ele gracejou, inebriado com a ousadia dela. – Mulher diabólica!

- Me perdoa meu benzinho!- ela disse com a voz dengosa segurando a chave das algemas. Foi até o braço dele e destrancou-as, soltando-o. – Eu te amo, por favor, não se vinga de mim...

- Não vou me vingar é o caramba!- ele bradou e jogou Ana-Lucia na cama com tanta força que ela deixou escapar um suspiro de susto. – Agora é a minha vez, vai ser tão gostoso que você vai gritar, me implorar pra eu parar...

- Ah Sawyer...- ela gemeu só com as palavras dele.

E conforme Sawyer prometera, vingou-se dela, segurando-a com força, beijando-a até quase sufocá-la, mordendo seu corpo. Mas Ana-Lucia não achava isso ruim, de jeito nenhum.

- Ai meu amor, assim que eu gosto, assim que eu quero...- ela gemia, instigando-o cada vez mais.

Enlouquecido, Sawyer segurou-a pelos ombros, virando-a de costas para ele e fazendo com que ela ficasse de joelhos na cama, com os braços apoiados no travesseiro. Beijou as costas dela e segurando-lhe os seios, penetrou-a. Ana-Lucia jogou a cabeça para trás e ficou passiva, deixando-se dominar.

- Quem é o seu homem?- ele perguntou agressivo, mordendo a orelha dela.

- Você!

- Mais alto!

- Você! _Eres mi hombre, solamente tu_! Oh, Sawyer!

- Você quer que eu pare?

- Não!

- Então me diga pra não parar!

- Não pare, oh, não pare! Não pare!- ela gemia descontrolada e tinha lágrimas nos olhos, amava Sawyer mais do que tudo. – Eu te amo!- gritou.

- Também te amo, você é a minha mulher.- sussurrou ele, indo cada vez mais rápido levando-a ao êxtase absoluto.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Na cama, Jack acariciava lentamente a protuberância visível na barriga de Kate, indicando que seu filho crescia lá dentro. Estavam descansando juntos depois de fazerem amor intensamente na banheira.

- Já pensou num nome pro bebê?

Kate balançou a cabeça negativamente, aninhada no peito de Jack, puxando levemente os pêlos do peito dele.

- Eu pensei.- ele confessou.

- Diz.

- O que acha de Mathew?

- Mathew? Por que?

- Eu gosto desse nome.

- Se você gosta, eu também gosto.- ela beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz, se aconchegando a ele como uma gata, feliz por dormir com Jack pela primeira vez como marido e mulher.

xxxxxxxxxx

- Você é uma tarada, eu já devia saber!- comentou Sawyer dando tapinhas no traseiro de Ana que estava deitada em cima dele depois das loucuras feitas na cama.

Ana-Lucia deu uma de suas escandalosas risadas, que Sawyer adorava e beijou o peito dele.

- Você planejou tudo isso, Analulu?

- Aham!- ela respondeu. – Decidi fazer isso há mais de um mês.

- Sua safada! Eu devia ter desconfiado!

- Não, você não desconfiaria, é um bobo! E é por isso que eu te amo!

Sawyer sorriu: - Se você me ama porque eu sou bobo, eu te amo porque você é tarada, minha tigresa!

Eles pararam de falar e se olharam intensamente, os corações batiam apressados, aquele era um momento intenso em que faziam um juramento silencioso de amor eterno antes de beijarem-se apaixonadamente.

xxxxxxxxxx

Charlie tinha acabado de checar Claire na cama do hospital, dormindo tranqüilamente. O bebê Aaron estava no berçário e ele disse à dona Laura que iria tomar um café na lanchonete do hospital. Entretanto, quando ia se dirigindo para lá, encontrou alguém indesejável no corredor:

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Thomas?

- Eu vim ver a Claire e o bebê e você não vai me impedir, seu roqueiro decadente!- respondeu Thomas, no mesmo tom que Charlie usara com ele.

- Vou te impedir sim, e sabe por que?- Charlie falou com firmeza, mas manteve o tom de voz baixo. – Porque ninguém vai acreditar em você. Todos acham que eu sou o pai do bebê da Claire, e é assim que vai ser. Eu a amo e vou me casar com ela.

- Mas você mal a conhece.- protestou Thomas. – Eu e a Claire nos conhecemos há anos, estudamos juntos e nos apaixonamos...

- Até ela engravidar e você deixá-la. Tem idéia de como ela se sentiu? Sem apoio nenhum diante da família?

- Eu sei que o que eu fiz foi errado, mas eu fiquei assustado e confuso. Pensei muito no assunto durante um tempo e eu quero cuidar da Claire e do meu filho, você entende isso? Se coloque no meu lugar, cara!

Charlie fitou o semblante desnorteado de Thomas e sentiu pesar por ele. Começou a se perguntar se o que ele e Claire estavam fazendo estava sendo justo. Mas ele não queria desistir dela, havia se apaixonado perdidamente e queria ser o pai de Aaron. No entanto, Thomas era o verdadeiro pai do bebê, até quando poderiam esconder esse fato da família Shephard? Foi pensando nisso, que Charlie tomou uma importante decisão.

- Ouça Thomas, você deve ir embora agora. Se o Sr. e a Sra. Shephard o verem aqui e souberem que veio visitar a Claire farão perguntas, mas eu prometo que assim que ela estiver recuperada teremos uma longa conversa e te chamaremos para resolver essa situação.

Thomas franziu o cenho, incrédulo:

- Será que posso acreditar em você?

- Você não tem escolha.- respondeu Charlie.

- Está bem.- concordou Thomas. – Apenas entregue essas flores para a Claire e diga que estou muito feliz que o bebê nasceu.

Charlie estendeu suas mãos para pegar o buquê de margaridas e assentiu. Já estava mais do que na hora deles resolverem essa questão.

xxxxxxxxxxx

O sol, as palmeiras, a areia branquinha e a água do mar eram o cenário perfeito para uma lua de mel. Jack e Sawyer não poderiam ter escolhido lugar melhor para celebrarem suas uniões com Kate e Ana-Lucia.

Depois de uma tórrida noite de núpcias, os casais tomaram café juntos no hotel e partiram em um emocionante passeio de barco para uma pequena ilha que ficava do outro lado da praia. Ana-Lucia estava animadíssima com o passeio, tirando fotos da paisagem. Kate também estava gostando, mas ao invés da paisagem, estava mais interessada em beijar Jack escorada na grade do convés. Sawyer ao lado deles, revirava os olhos de tédio.

- Hey vocês dois, querem parar isso? Já estão até cuspindo em mim de tanto trocarem saliva.- resmungou ele, fingindo irritação.

Jack e Kate riram.

- Desculpa, "primo". Mas é que eu e a sua prima acabamos de nos casar.- respondeu Jack debochado, com as mãos em volta da cintura de Kate. – Além do mais, somos os únicos passageiros desse barco além do Capitão e do ajudante dele.

- È, mas isso não é motivo pra vocês ficarem se engolindo na nossa frente.-queixou-se Sawyer.

Ana-Lucia deu uma gargalhada.

- Ah querido, deixa eles! Posso saber por que está tão incomodado? A gente pode fazer o mesmo, hã?- ela guardou a máquina fotográfica dentro da bolsa.

- Então tá, vamos jogá-los ao mar e ficarmos sozinhos nesse barco.- falou Sawyer abraçando Ana-Lucia.

- Sei não Kate, acho que não foi uma boa idéia fazer uma lua de mel a quatro.- comentou Jack balançando a cabeça negativamente, mas sabia que Sawyer estava só brincando.

- Olha só, terra à vista!- gracejou Sawyer quando eles avistaram a ilha.

Jack pegou seu binóculo e observou a ilha ao longe, sorrindo.

- Nossa, é muito linda!- exclamou Kate.

Sawyer acenou para o Capitão na cabine, e perguntou em voz alta:

- É essa ilha, capitão?

O Capitão fez que sim com um gesto das mãos e sorriu para Sawyer.

- Ah que ótimo! Estou louco para provar margaritas!

- Suco de laranja pra vocês!- advertiu Jack em tom sério para Kate e Ana-Lucia. As duas mulheres não discordaram.

Quando eles começaram a chegar mais perto da ilha, Ana-Lucia comentou olhando para a direção de onde tinham vindo:

- Estranho, daqui Cancún parece tão longe, eu pensei que essa ilha fosse mais perto.

- Estamos nesse barco há quase três horas, meu bem.- disse Sawyer. – Com certeza é uma boa distância.

Kate começou a arrumar suas coisas em uma bolsa de praia que tinha trazido, eles logo desceriam no porto e ela estava ansiosa para explorar o lugar.

- Eu devia ter trazido uma prancha para pegar umas ondas.- falou Jack.

- Não sabia que surfava Jacko.- disse Sawyer.

- Eu surfo sim, ao contrário de você. Ana me contou sobre sua primeira e única experiência com pranchas.

Ana-Lucia e Kate riram.

- Não, você não fez isso!

- Desculpe amor, não sabia que era pra guardar segredo.

Jack ria também.

- Imaginem só, o surfista prateado!

- Muito engraçado Jackass!- reclamou Sawyer e Ana-Lucia o acalmou com beijinhos na boca. – Hum, que gostoso, morena!- ele exclamou beijando-a mais profundamente. Jack e Kate balançaram a cabeça negativamente.

- E eles ainda tem coragem de falar de nós?- disse Kate para Jack.

- Olha só! Já estamos chegando, mas eu não vejo nenhum porto.- observou Ana-Lucia.

- Que estranho!- comentou Sawyer.

- Também não estou vendo nem uma vila com hotéis.- disse Jack.

- Vamos perguntar ao Capitão.- sugeriu Kate, mas o barco aportou de repente. Estavam em águas rasas, de frente para uma praia paradisíaca, mas aparentemente não havia nenhum habitante naquela pequena ilha.

Os quatro voltaram-se para a cabine do Capitão, mas não o viram lá, nem ele, nem seu ajudante.

- Será que eles desceram para a ilha?- indagou Kate. – Mas nós nem os vimos passar.

Jack subiu para a cabine e não encontrou ninguém. Sawyer sugeriu: - Vamos sair e dar uma olhada na ilha, se não encontrarmos ninguém fazemos contato com Cancún pelo rádio.

- Mas onde eles poderiam ter ido?- questionou Ana-Lucia. – Gente, sei não, tô com um pressentimento ruim sobre isso.

Sawyer segurou na mão dela.

- Andem, vamos descer e dar uma olhada. De repente o Capitão só teve uma dor de barriga e saiu às pressas.

- E por que o primeiro imediato teria ido com ele?- perguntou Kate. – Ainda mais sem avisar aos passageiros?

- Sei lá prima, vai ver, eles são um casal, isso é tão comum hoje em dia.

- Eu não sei não!- Kate continuava preocupada. Jack abraçou-a por trás.

- Hey baby, vai ficar tudo bem. Estamos nos divertindo, é a nossa lua de mel!

- Eu concordo com a Kate. Isso aqui está muito esquisito, por que eles iriam embora e nos deixariam no barco?- falou Ana-Lucia. – Isso é tão estranho quanto o tiro que deram na porta da igreja no dia do meu casamento.

- Exatamente por isso é que eu acho que não deveríamos ficar aqui.- disse Sawyer, puxando Ana-Lucia para fora do barco.

Jack e Kate os seguiram. Quando eles estavam na praia, caminhando sobre a areia branca de areias escaldantes da praia, o barco começou a se afastar. Tão misteriosamente quanto tinham desaparecido, o Capitão e seu primeiro imediato reapareceram dentro do barco e agora o estavam levando embora sem nenhuma explicação.

- Hey, seus desgraçados para onde estão indo?- gritou Sawyer correndo pela praia de volta para a água, disposto a ir atrás do barco.

Jack, Kate e Ana-Lucia também correram, mas pararam na beira da praia. Sawyer se jogou dentro da água e começou a nadar para o barco. Jack resolveu segui-lo e entrou na água também, mas o barco se afastava muito rápido.

- Son of a bitch!- Sawyer gritou. – Ele estava mais próximo do barco do que Jack.

Entretanto, foi forçado a se afastar quando o primeiro imediato atirou nele a sangue frio, de dentro do barco. Sawyer gritou e afundou com força dentro da água. Jack se desvencilhou dos tiros e nadou para ajudar Sawyer.

- Sawyerrrrr!- gritou Ana-Lucia histérica ao ver que haviam atirado no seu marido.

- Jack!- gritou Kate, na esperança de que ele conseguisse ajudar seu primo.

O barco sumiu no horizonte e Jack emergiu da água, com Sawyer em suas costas, sangrando. Ana-Lucia e Kate correram até eles, desesperadas.

- Oh _Dios_!- Ana exclamou, ajoelhando-se na areia ao lado do marido. O ombro dele tinha sido acertado e sangrava bastante.

- Eu preciso de algo para estancar o sangramento.- pediu Jack, respirando entrecortadamente, ainda estava sem fôlego por ter nadado tão depressa e carregado o corpo pesado de Sawyer sob os ombros.

Ana-Lucia rasgou um pedaço do vestido leve que usava e entregou para Jack. O médico amarrou o pano ao redor do ferimento de Sawyer e disse:

- Precisamos voltar logo pra Cancún, a bala ainda está alojada no ferimento, tem que ser retirada o quanto antes.

- Isso só pode ser um pesadelo!- murmurou Kate, suas mãos estavam ensangüentadas porque ela tocara no ombro do primo.

- Eu não consigo entender porque isso aconteceu.- disse Jack. – Se aqueles dois fossem ladrões por que não nos roubaram nada? Por que apenas nos abandonaram naquela ilha?

- Nos deixaram aqui sem comunicação, sem nada, isso é uma ilha deserta! Estamos perdidos, não vive ninguém aqui!- falou Ana-Lucia.

- Ana...- disse Sawyer com a voz fraca.

- Tô aqui meu amor, vai ficar tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem...

- Nos deixaram aqui para morrermos.- constatou Kate com o olhar desolado, sentada na areia, abraçando os próprios joelhos.

Continua...


	24. O Resgate

Capítulo 24- O Resgate

- _Love lift up where we belong, where the eagles cry. __On a mountain high!-_ cantarolava Sawyer, bem baixinho, com a cabeça pousada sob os joelhos de Ana-Lucia. Ela lhe acarinhava os cabelos loiros com ar de extrema preocupação.

- _Dios mio_, ele já está começando a delirar!- ela murmurou para Kate sentada ao seu lado na areia, as duas recostadas a um tronco de palmeira.

Kate olhou para o primo, ele estava muito pálido, mesmo assim ela sorriu e acariciou o rosto dele.

- Ainda não. Ele está apenas cantando a música que cantei no casamento de vocês. "Up where belong", quando eu era apenas uma menina ele cantava essa música para fazer eu me sentir melhor, nossa vida era bastante difícil e as palavras dessa canção me acalentavam, faziam com que eu sentisse que por mais que as coisas parecessem sem saída sempre podíamos voltar para o lugar onde pertencemos e sermos felizes.

Ana-Lucia abaixou a cabeça e beijou a testa de Sawyer. Ele continuou cantando baixinho por mais alguns segundos até que adormeceu, o tiro que levara e a substancial perda de sangue o tinham deixado fraco.

- O Sawyer nunca me contou nada sobre seus pais, ou sobre onde nasceu e passou sua infância. Me disse apenas que seus pais tinham morrido de forma trágica.

Kate assentiu, abraçando o próprio corpo, o calor escaldante do dia havia sido substituído por uma brisa fria ao anoitecer na ilha. Olhou para Ana-Lucia, ela a fitava com uma expressão ansiosa e Kate sabia que ela queria que contasse um pouco a respeito do passado de seu marido. Hesitou um pouco porque não sabia se Sawyer aprovaria que ela contasse, mas decidiu falar algumas coisas pois Ana agora, era a esposa dele, tinha o direito de conhecer mais a respeito do marido.

- Eu e o Sawyer nascemos no Teneesee.- começou ela e Ana prestou bastante atenção. – Mas meu pai comprou uma fazendo no Texas e nos mudamos para lá.

- Nenhum de vocês dois teve irmãos?

- Não, somos filhos únicos. Então, depois que nos mudamos a família do Sawyer permaneceu lá. Nossas mães eram irmãs e inseparáveis. Foi muito difícil para elas não se verem mais com tanta freqüência. Mas minha mãe era muito apaixonada pelo meu pai e o amor dele ajudou-a superar a falta que ela sentia da tia Mary.

- Como os pais do Sawyer morreram?- Ana indagou.

Kate abaixou a cabeça. Embora ela fosse apenas um bebê quando tudo aconteceu, falar naquele assunto a fazia sentir arrepios de desconforto.

- A família da minha tia não tinha uma boa situação financeira e digamos que minha mãe teve sorte em ter conhecido meu pai. Ele era um ex-militar e tinha algum dinheiro que poupou o máximo que pôde para comprar sua própria fazenda. Mas tia Mary não teve a mesma sorte, ela se casou por amor, mas pouco tempo depois descobriu que o tio Anthony era um homem possessivo e violento, e ela acabou virando uma mulher muito triste. Foi então que um belo vaqueiro chegou à cidade, e a tia Mary se apaixonou perdidamente por ele. Dizem que os dois eram lindos juntos.

Ana-Lucia sorriu às palavras de Kate.

- A tia Mary quis se separar do tio Anthony, mas ele jamais aceitou isso e no dia em que ela resolveu sair de casa e ir embora com o vaqueiro levando o Sawyer ele a matou e depois se matou em seguida.

Ana alargou os olhos numa expressão de horror.

- Quantos anos o Sawyer tinha?

- Oito anos.

- Meu Deus!- Ana exclamou. – Ele era só um garotinho, meu pobre querido!- ela voltou a acariciar os cabelos do marido em seu colo.

- Com a morte dos pais dele, meus pais mandaram buscá-lo no Teneessee e ele veio viver com a gente, desde então ele se tornou meu irmão mais velho, chato e mandão. Mas eu o amava mais do que tudo.

- Seus pais ainda moram no Texas?

- Minha mãe ainda vive lá, mas meu pai morreu quando eu tinha treze anos e dois anos depois mamãe se casou de novo, com um homem terrível, um bêbado chamado Wayne. Ele vivia atrás de mim me olhando com cobiça, e esse foi um dos piores períodos da minha vida, se eu não tivesse meu primo ao meu lado não sei o que teria acontecido. Wayne era muito péssimo, ele vivia ameaçando matar o Sawyer por me defender, batia na minha mãe.

- Ele e sua mãe ainda vivem juntos?

- Não, Wayne morreu também, em um acidente. Uma vez eu e Sawyer chegamos em casa e ele estava espancando a mamãe. O Sawyer partiu pra cima dele como eu nunca tinha visto ele fazer e eles brigaram feio. O Wayne tentou feri-lo com um ancinho, mas Sawyer se desvencilhou e ele acabou matando a si mesmo. Mamãe nos odiou por isso e nos expulsou de casa.

Uma lágrima rolou dos olhos verdes de Kate.

- Desde então, Sawyer é minha única família e nós sobrevivemos juntos por anos.

- Foi por causa disso que ele se tornou um golpista?- perguntou Ana-Lucia com ar de seriedade.

Kate não se mostrou surpresa por ela dizer aquilo, sabia o motivo pelo qual Ana se aproximara do primo dela primeiramente e levou algum tempo até que acreditasse que ela o amava de verdade, que tudo não passava de um plano para desmascará-lo e prendê-lo.

- Foi sim.- ela fez uma pausa, e em seguida acrescentou. – Foi por isso que eu e ele nos tornamos golpistas.

- Você também?- agora Ana estava surpresa, não imaginou que Kate o acompanhasse nos golpes.

- Sim, por algum tempo eu e Sawyer fomos bandoleiros, dávamos pequenos golpes em pessoas desavisadas e fugíamos com o dinheiro. Mas aí conhecemos Cassandra Philips.

- A mulher que denunciou Sawyer?

- Sim, ela também era como nós, uma golpista. Ela e Sawyer namoraram por anos, mas aí surgiu o Angel e eu me envolvi com ele. Começamos a nos meter em golpes ainda mais pesados e tudo começou a se complicar. Éramos uma quadrilha, Angel Mariner, J Sawyer, Donna Jensen, como eu era conhecida e Cassidy Philips.

- Não acredito que já esteve envolvida com o Angel?- Ana questionou, abismada.

- Sim, por um bom tempo.- contou Kate, omitindo a parte que engravidara dele e fora obrigada a abortar pela vontade de Angel. – No início tudo parecia maravilhoso, nos sentíamos invencíveis, os assaltos a banco, o tráfico de drogas, tínhamos dinheiro no bolso e era o que importava. Mas aí aconteceu um fato que me fez querer desistir daquela vida e o Sawyer também descobriu que a Cassidy estava andando com o Angel. E ele odiou aos dois. Conhecemos o Angel ainda crianças no Texas, ele tinha vindo do México, ele e Sawyer jogavam bola juntos e ele não perdoou aquela traição.

- E o que vocês fizeram?

- Fugimos.- respondeu Kate. – Largamos aquela vida de crimes e nos fixamos em LA, o Sawyer sempre foi muito bom cozinheiro e conseguiu um trabalho como Chef na Escotilha e eu como dançarina no Bar do Coyote. Ficamos tranqüilos porque sabíamos que Angel não viria atrás de nós, pouco antes de virmos para Los Angeles, descobrimos que ele tinha sido preso aqui, que fora o responsável pela morte de uma criança e que apodreceria na cadeia. Nos despreocupamos totalmente e seguimos em frente, a quadrilha se desfez, cada um foi para um lado tentar sobreviver como podia.

- Mas a Cassidy denunciou o Sawyer!- Ana afirmou.

- Denunciou por despeito, ela queria que Sawyer a perdoasse por tê-lo traído. Então, quando o Sawyer começou a se envolver com você eu me preocupei muito porque sabia que era policial e deduzi que estava investigando meu primo. Jack me contou quando nos conhecemos e fomos à festinha de aniversário da sua filha que você era uma agente federal.

- Se sabia todo esse tempo, por que não contou para o Sawyer, deixou que ele continuasse acreditando que eu era bancária?

- Porque eu nunca tinha visto o Sawyer tão entusiasmado antes com uma mulher, nem com a Cassidy. Ele se apaixonou perdidamente por você desde o início e eu também senti isso em você, só precisava de tempo para descobrir se vocês se amavam de verdade e sabia que no dia em que isso acontecesse, vocês dois iriam contar seus segredos um para o outro e se entenderem.

Ana- Lucia assentiu, sabia o que Kate queria dizer com aquilo tudo.

- Eu gosto muito de você Ana, e também confio em você.- continuou Kate. – Sei que jamais vai relatar ao FBI tudo o que te contei agora, porque a liberdade de seu marido estaria em jogo. Acredite, nós mudamos, não queremos mais saber de cometer crimes, eu vou ser mãe em breve e tudo o que eu quero é paz e sossego com a minha família.

Ana tocou a mão de Kate.

- Não se preocupe, jamais contarei a alguém tudo o que me contou, seu segredo morre comigo. No entanto, há uma coisa que me preocupa.

- O quê? Mais alguma coisa fora o fato de Sawyer estar baleado e estarmos isolados em uma ilha deserta sem perspectivas de volta para a civilização?- ironizou Kate com um sorriso.

- Sim.- respondeu Ana. – È justamente isso o que me preocupa. Angel me seqüestrou e pediu resgate sumindo em seguida...

- Angel não importunará você mais!- afirmou Kate.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

Kate não soube o que responder, pois continuava escondendo de Ana que sabia tudo sobre o seu seqüestro e que intercedeu para que Angel a libertasse.

- Tô dizendo isso porque Angel me odeia, fui eu quem o prendi e coisas ruins estão acontecendo na minha vida desde que ele fugiu da prisão. Teve o meu seqüestro, o tiro no dia do meu casamento e agora isso!- ela fez um gesto amplo com as duas mãos, mostrando a ilha. – Conheço Angel, Kate, isso pode ser parte de algum jogo psicológico doentio de vingança contra mim.

Kate sabia que ela tinha razão, ela mesma pensara nessa possibilidade quando Sawyer foi drogado em sua despedida de solteiro, mas também preferiu não contar isso a Ana.

- Olha Ana, talvez você esteja apenas com medo. Não acho que Angel tenha alguma coisa a ver com o que está acontecendo com a gente agora.

- Então como você explica estarmos aqui em nossa lua-de-mel?

- Eu não explico, quero deixar para pensar nisso quando sairmos daqui. Estou mais preocupada com o Sawyer nesse momento. A bala atravessou o ombro dele, e embora não tenha se fixado, o ferimento é enorme e ele está sangrando bastante!

- Precisamos sair daqui!- Ana concordou.

De repente, elas ouviram passos na areia e Kate avistou Jack caminhando até elas. Levantou-se de um salto e correu até o marido.

- Jack! Oh Deus, você demorou tanto, pensei que tivesse se perdido.- ela ia se jogar nos braços dele, mas ambos os braços estavam ocupados.

- Frutas?- ela sorriu, estava faminta. – Pegou algumas mangas e mamões das mãos dele e voltou para perto de Ana.

- Como está o Sawyer?- Jack indagou.

- A febre está aumentando e o ferimento não para de sangrar. Estou com medo, Jack.

Jack passou as mãos pela cabeça, preocupado.

- Não posso fazer nada nessa maldita praia! Aqueles desgraçados! Não entendo por que atiraram na gente?

- Mas eu entendo!- bradou Ana. – Isso é coisa do Angel.

- Ana...- disse Kate na tentativa de acalmá-la.

- Ana tem razão Kate, tem coisas estranhas acontecendo e algo me diz que você sabe do que estou falando e não quer me contar.- ele falou um pouco ríspido.

Kate abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar baixinho. Jack passou a mão na própria testa e se arrependeu de ter gritado com ela.

- Princesa, me desculpa, eu só quero sair dessa ilha!

- Acha que eu não quero?- ela retrucou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, a gravidez a deixara sensível.

Jack foi até ela e a abraçou forte junto ao peito.

- Ouça querida, se acalme! Vou pensar em algo para nos tirar daqui. Coma alguma fruta. E você também Ana, depois vamos tentar dar um pouco pro Sawyer, precisamos estar alimentados se quisermos ter energia para sairmos desse lugar.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex estava procurando sua bola de vôlei em cima do guarda-roupa da mãe para ir jogar na quadra que ficava próxima de sua casa com seu tio, Shannon, Boone, Nikki, Karl e outros amigos quando encontrou uma caixa que nunca tinha notado.

Desceu da cadeira que estava usando de apoio e trouxe a caixa consigo. Sentou-se na cama da mãe e abriu a caixa, várias fotos dela ainda bebê no colo de um homem estranho chamaram sua atenção. Em uma delas, estava escrito atrás, dezembro de 1989, Benjamin com a garotinha do papai!

- Mãe!- ela gritou de dentro do quarto, precisava de uma explicação para aquilo.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As horas foram se arrastando, Sawyer gemia de dor, e Ana e Kate estavam mais do que agoniadas. Foi no meio dessa agonia, que Jack teve uma grande idéia.

- Droga!

- O que foi, Jack?- perguntou Kate.

- Por que não pensei nisso antes?

- Pensou no quê?- inquiriu Ana-Lucia.

- Meu telefone celular tem um sistema de satélite com o telefone do Desmond, talvez se eu encontrar a freqüência certa, eu consiga falar com ele e dizer onde estamos.

As duas se entreolharam esperançosas.

- Então tenta logo, Jack!- pediu Kate, ansiosa.

- Eu e ele fizemos isso se um dia acontecesse uma emergência e perdêssemos a comunicação por causa do hospital, mas nunca pensei que ia realmente precisar. Qual era mesmo o código? Hum, era, 5, não, não, 4...8...13, não, 15...é isso! 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42!- ele digitou os números rapidamente no celular e uma luz vermelha piscou no aparelho. – Que Deus nos ajude!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Crianças, hora de dormir!- disse Penélope ao ver seus três filhos pulando e cantando na cama dela e de Desmond.

- "O fazendeiro tinha um cão e Bingo era o seu nome, B-I-N-G-O e Bingo era o seu nome"!- as crianças cantavam em alto e bom som.

- Crianças!- Penny chamou mais uma vez.

Desmond estava no banheiro escovando s dentes e não viu quando seu celular começou a emitir um zumbido fino e uma luz vermelha começou a piscar. Mas a cadela das crianças, Madson escutou o zunido que começou a incomodá-la bastante e sem que Desmond percebesse, o animal entrou no banheiro e abocanhou seu telefone.

No quarto, uma guerra de travesseiros tinha começado e as crianças bagunçavam e riam sem parar. Penny não sabia mais o que fazer com seus travessos filhos.

- Des, venha até aqui me ajudar com as crianças!- ela pediu.

- Já estou indo querida.- ele respondeu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Droga!- Jack já estava quase jogando o celular para longe. – O Desmond não atende!

- Vamos tentar de novo, Jack!- disse Kate pegando o celular das mãos trêmulas de Jack devido à raiva. – Qual é o código?

- 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42.- respondeu Ana-Lucia que havia decorado o número de primeira.

Sawyer gemeu de dor e Ana o abraçou, dizendo:

- Calma cowboy, nós vamos sair daqui, meu amor. Você vai ver!

O celular discou e começou a chamar novamente. Kate segurou na mão de Jack, esperançosa.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Certo, chega de farra! È hora de dormir crianças.- Desmond saiu tirando os filhos de cima da cama junto com Penny, levando-os para o quarto contíguo ao deles.

Arrumaram as crianças na cama com cuidado e beijaram seus rostinhos desejando boa noite.

- Pai, conta uma história!- pediu Gabriel.

- È pai, conta!- emendou Alyssa.

- Mas tem que ser de terror.- falou Peter.

- De terror não, tenho medo!- queixou-se Alyssa.

- Certo.- concordou Desmond. – Então lá vai: Era uma vez uma galinha pedrês que botou ovo para vocês três. Fim.

Penélope começou a rir.

- Ah pai! Essa história é muito curta.- reclamou Peter.

- Boa noite crianças!- disse Desmond deixando o quarto com Penny.

As crianças aconchegaram-se em suas caminhas tentando dormir, mas um barulho embaixo da cama de Alyssa assustou aos três.

- Vocês ouviram isso?- perguntou a menina com medo. – Tem um bicho-papão embaixo da minha cama.

Peter, o mais velho dos três levantou-se de sua cama, pegou uma lanterna e foi olhar com curiosidade.

- Não faça isso, Peter! È melhor chamarmos o papai para ele matar o bicho-papão.- falou Gabirel.

- Shiiiii!- fez Peter, agachando-se ao lado da cama e iluminando embaixo dela. –È a Madson.- concluiu o menino. – E está com algo na boca.

As outras duas crianças juntaram-se ao irmão para olhar Madson.

- È o celular do papai!- disse Gabriel. – E está piscando.

- È mesmo!- concordou Alyssa.

- Eu nunca tinha visto ele piscar vermelho.- observou Peter.

- Me dá aqui!- pediu Gabriel.

- Não, dá pra mim!- falou Alyssa. – Vou levar para o papai!

- Não, eu vou levar para o papai.- disse Peter.

Os três começaram a brigar pelo aparelho até que acidentalmente o atenderam. O zunido ficou mais forte e Madson latiu. Uma voz abafada do outro lado da linha dizia:

- Socorro, estamos perdidos! Por favor venham nos resgatar! Aqui é Kate Shephard...Desmond!

- Parece um alienígena falando.- disse Gabriel.

- Eu acho que é sim!- concordou Peter saindo correndo para fora do quarto seguido por seus irmãos, agitando o aparelho celular no ar. – Papai! Papai! Tem alienígenas querendo falar com você no telefone.

Desmond estava beijando Penny com paixão no quarto quando foi interrompido por seus filhos. Embaraçado, ele ralhou com as crianças:

- Crianças, eu já não ensinei a vocês que devem bater na porta do quarto antes de entrarem?

- Tem um alienígena no seu telefone, papai!- falou Peter com seriedade.

- O quê? Mas o que estão fazendo com meu telefone?- Desmond pegou o celular das mãos do filho. – E por que ele tá todo babado?

- A Madson pegou ele!- esclareceu Alyssa.

Desmond limpou o celular com um lenço de papel que Penny tirou de uma gaveta e estendeu para ele.

- Por que está piscando vermelho?

- Socorro Desmond!- disse a voz de timbre metálico mais uma vez ao telefone.

Foi aí que o escocês entendeu tudo, lembrando-se do código de perigo entre ele e Jack.

- Aqui é o Desmond falando, Jack é você? Onde está?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- O Desmond atendeu!- gritou Kate e Jack tirou o aparelho das mãos dela.

- Sou eu sim, _brother_, tô precisando muito de sua ajuda, consegue me ouvir?

- Positivo, apesar da estática. Onde está?

- Em uma ilha no México, fomos abandonados aqui para morrer e não temos como voltar.

- Preciso das coordenadas para mandar um helicóptero_, brotha_.

- Use as de Cancún e mande o helicóptero vasculhar as ilhas ao redor, creio que estamos a três horas da cidade, mas não temos como voltar e o Sawyer está ferido, levou um tiro.

- Oh meu Deus!- exclamou Penny, preocupada.

- Irei mandar um helicóptero médico o mais rápido possível, cuide-se meu amigo!

Desmond desligou e imediatamente acionou o consulado americano no México que providenciou um helicóptero de resgate que saiu a procura deles pelas ilhas. Cerca de duas horas depois, Ana-Lucia vislumbrou a luz forte do helicóptero iluminando a ilha.

- Estamos aqui!- ela gritou.

Jack e Kate que haviam se afastado um pouco também viram e começaram a agitar os braços para o helicóptero.

- Nós iremos descer! Fiquem calmos!- avisou o piloto do helicóptero pelo microfone.

O helicóptero pousou no meio da ilha e paramédicos desceram para pegar Sawyer. Ele gemeu baixinho quando foi colocado na maca.

- Ana...Ana...

- Eu estou aqui, meu loiro. Você vai ficar bem!

Jack abraçou e beijou Kate, estavam salvos graças a Desmond. Sawyer foi acomodado no helicóptero, assim como os outros. Ana-Lucia não saía do lado de seu marido e antes que o helicóptero pousasse na Cidade do México onde Sawyer seria levado para um hospital, Ana-Lucia disse a Jack e Kate, com ódio no olhar:

- Se o Angel foi o responsável por tudo o que está acontecendo com a gente, ele irá pagar muito caro, porque irei matá-lo eu mesma!

Continua...


	25. Desejos de vingança

Capítulo 25- Desejos de vingança

O que era para ter sido uma lua de mel acabou se tornando um grande pesadelo. Sawyer recebeu pronto atendimento no Hospital Geral de Cancún e o médico determinou que ele fosse operado e recebesse transfusão de sangue com urgência, um ligamento muscular do ombro havia sido rompido e se eles não tivessem sido resgatados logo, ele sangraria até morrer.

Ana-Lucia estava em pânico sentada no sofá da sala de espera do hospital aguardando o resultado da cirurgia. Kate passara mal por causa do estresse e a gravidez delicada, por isso foi levada para tomar soro e hidratar-se, os médicos queriam impedir um aborto espontâneo. Sozinha na sala de espera, ela apertava as mãos uma na outra, impaciente por notícias de seu marido. Sentia-se enjoada e muito cansada, mas só poderia descansar depois que alguém lhe dissesse que tudo estava bem.

Começou a massagear as têmporas quando seu celular tocou dentro da bolsa. Olhou no visor, era sua mãe. Ela atendeu.

- Oi, mãe.

- Hija, gracias a dios atendestes o telefone. Não sei mais o que fazer com Inês.

- O que houve com a minha filha?- Ana indagou, nervosa. Só faltava mais essa, além da preocupação com Sawyer, agora Inês não estava bem.

- Com ela não houve nada, mas desde hoje cedo ela acordou com a idéia fixa de que você estava perdida e não ia mais voltar. Eu tentei explicar pra ela que você estava viajando com seu marido e que logo estaria de volta, mas Inezita não para de chorar, não quer comer, está me deixando desesperada! Liguei várias vezes para o seu celular, mas você não atendeu. Desculpe interromper sua lua de mel...

- Não, mama. Tudo bem. Coloca a Inês na linha, por favor.

Alguns segundos depois, uma vozinha chorosa estava ao telefone.

- Mama!

- Inezita, o que houve mi hija? Por que está chorando? Tu abuela disse que não quer comer? Por quê?

- Eu tive um sonho.- respondeu a menina. –Que você estava perdida, mama e não ia voltar pra casa.

- Mas eu não estou perdida, corazón. Estarei em casa logo, não se preocupe. Mas quero que tu obedeça tu abuela até eu voltar e coma direitinho, está bem?

- Sí, mama.

- Eu te amo, querida. Estarei em casa logo.

- Te amo, mama. Un beso.

- Besos mi amor. Agora passa o telefone para tu abuela.

Raquel voltou ao telefone e falou com Ana:

- Gracias hija, agora Inês ficará bem, mais uma vez me desculpe por ter interrompido sua lua-de-mel.

- Mama?

- O que foi hija?

- Tem muita coisa acontecendo aqui, mas não quero preocupá-la pelo telefone.

- O que está acontecendo?

- O Sawyer levou um tiro.

- O quê?

- Ele está em cirurgia agora e eu estou muito preocupada.

- Como isso aconteceu, Ana-Lucia?

- Eu vou te contar tudo quando voltar para os Estados Unidos, assim que o Sawyer estiver bem. Mas mama, por favor, cuide bem da Inês até eu voltar, não deixe que ela fique sozinha de jeito nenhum.

- Entendi.- respondeu Raquel, fazendo idéia do por quê.

Alguns minutos depois de ter desligado o telefone, Jack apareceu na sala de espera, vinha trazendo um cappucino e um sanduíche de queijo para ela.

- Obrigada.- disse Ana, pegando o lanche das mãos dele. – Como está a Kate?

- Ela vai ficar bem.- respondeu Jack. – Só precisa descansar um pouco, isso tudo foi demais pra ela e está muito preocupada com o Sawyer.

- Eu também estou.- disse Ana. – A cirurgia ainda não terminou.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Ana. Você vai ver.

Ela ficou calada por alguns momentos, antes de dizer:

- Até quando isso vai continuar acontecendo, Jack? Tenho certeza que foi o Angel. Preciso tomar providências drásticas quando retornarmos à Los Angeles.

- Eu concordo com você. Sabe, eu gostaria que Kate me contasse se sabe de alguma coisa que nós não sabemos, a impressão que eu tenho é que ela fica mentindo para mim o tempo inteiro e eu não posso mais suportar isso!

Ana colocou sua mão sobre a dele.

- Kate não está mentindo Jack, pare de pensar isso! O único culpado nessa história toda é o Angel. Ele está tentando destruir a minha vida e está usando vocês pra isso, mas eu não irei permitir mais.

- Eu espero que esteja certa.- respondeu Jack, resignado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- No que está pensando, Alex?- indagou Boone para a namorada. Os dois tinham acabado de tomar seus acentos na sala de aula. Há algumas semanas, Alex havia trocado o turno da tarde pelo da manhã pra ficar mais perto do namorado.

- Eu tive uma briga com a minha mãe ontem.- respondeu ela.

- Outra vez?- retrucou Boone.

- Boone!- Alex reclamou.

- Está bem, me desculpe. Por que brigaram dessa vez?

- Eu encontrei uma caixa cheia de fotos em cima do guarda-roupa quando estava indo pegar a bola de vôlei pra gente jogar. Encontrei fotos minhas ainda bebê com um homem chamado Benjamin, e não é só isso. Em uma das fotos, estava escrito "Benjamin com a garotinha do papai". Você sabe o que isso significa Boone?

Ele nada disse, apenas continuou prestando atenção ao que ela dizia.

- Significa que esse homem, Benjamin, é o meu pai. Cobrei a verdade da minha mãe porque ela nunca quis me dizer nada a respeito do meu pai. Mas ela continua negando a verdade pra mim, me tratando como se eu fosse criança.

- E o que você vai fazer a respeito se ela não está querendo te contar nada?

- Eu vou investigar esse homem, vou atrás dele, descobrir se ele realmente é o meu pai. E para isso, conto com a sua ajuda já que foi tão eficiente em me espionar para saber se eu tinha algo com o Karl.

- Eu já pedi desculpas por isso!- disse ele, ficando com a bochecha ainda mais corada que o normal.

Alex sorriu, e o beijou levemente nos lábios.

- Eu sei disso, e eu te perdoei. Mas me fala, Boone, você vai me ajudar a descobrir se esse é realmente o meu pai?

- Eu vou sim, faço qualquer coisa por você.

Eles iam se beijar de novo quando a professora de matemática deu um olhar severo para os dois. Embaraçados, cada um se recolheu à sua cadeira e pôs-se a se concentrar no livro de matemática.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer estava com o rosto muito pálido, ainda adormecido quando permitiram que Ana-Lucia pudesse vê-lo na manhã seguinte. Mas ela estava muito feliz porque a cirurgia tinha dado certo, seu amor ficaria bem, com repouso e alguns meses de terapia para o ombro. Ela sabia que ele ficaria zangado por não poder cozinhar por algum tempo, mas ela daria jeito de encontrar outras distrações para ele durante o tempo em que tivesse de permanecer longe de seu trabalho.

Puxou uma cadeira ao lado da cama e ficou acariciando-lhe os cabelos até que ele acordou. Meio grogue por causa da anestesia, mas estava lúcido mesmo assim.

- Amor?- Ana chamou docemente.

Ele piscou os olhos azuis e buscou a mão dela. Ana-Lucia estendeu-lhe a mão e seus dedos se entrelaçaram.

- Tive muito medo de perder você...- ela sussurrou.

Sawyer sorriu e disse, numa voz arrastada:

- Vasilha ruim não quebra fácil.

Ana também sorriu e beijou a mão dele.

- Onde estamos?- Sawyer perguntou.

- Em um hospital na Cidade do México. Seu ombro foi operado ontem e você vai ficar bem.

- Como conseguimos sair daquela maldita ilha, Lulu?

- O Jack tinha um telefone por satélite e conseguiu se comunicar com o Desmond através de um código de emergência. A polícia de Cancún nos resgatou.

- Jackass! Sempre o herói da história!- ele murmurou e começou a tossir, o esforço sacudiu seu corpo e causou-lhe algumas dores.

Ana se levantou da cadeira e o amparou, dizendo: - Baby, não faça esforço. È melhor que não diga mais nada por enquanto.

Sawyer assentiu, mas perguntou:

- E a Kate? Ela está bem?

- Está sim.- respondeu Ana, beijando-lhe a testa.

- Preciso dormir.- disse ele, zonzo e Ana-Lucia assentiu, retomando seu lugar na cadeira, mas sem soltar a mão dele.

Alguns minutos depois, Sawyer estava adormecido outra vez e Ana-Lucia recebeu a ligação que estava esperando.

- Obrigado por ter retornado minha ligação Diretor-Assistente Goodwin. Precisamos falar!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O estômago de Kate roncou quando Jack apareceu com uma deliciosa e fumegante sopa de legumes no quarto onde ela estava internada em observação. Kate abriu um largo sorriso e bateu palmas como uma criança, ansiosa para degustar a sopa.

- Preparada?- Jack gracejou, enchendo a colher com uma porção de sopa e fazendo movimentos de aviãozinho em direção à boca de Kate.

Ela não respondeu, abriu a boca e recebeu uma generosa colherada de sopa. O líquido morno e reconfortante, juntamente com os deliciosos pedaços de batata e cenoura fizeram Kate dar um pequeno gemido de satisfação.

- Hum, isso está muito bom!- disse ela, ainda de boca cheia.

Jack riu e limpou com um lenço de papel um pouco de sopa que escorrera para os ambos os cantos dos lábios dela.

- Gulosa!- ele provocou servindo mais uma colherada que Kate comeu avidamente, mais uma vez.

Ficaram nessa brincadeira até que ela terminasse a sopa em menos de cinco minutos, de tão faminta que estava. Quando ela estava limpando a boca com o guardanapo de papel, Jack pousou a tigela vazia de sopa em uma mesinha ao lado da cama de hospital e disse, hesitante se deveria mesmo lhe dizer aquilo:

- Baby, o doutor examinou você ontem à noite, você não se lembra, estava sob o efeito de calmantes mas ele fez um ultra-som de emergência.

- Algo errado com o bebê?- ela perguntou, sem esconder a ansiedade.

- Ele achou que o coração do bebê estava batendo muito fraco.

- Como assim?- Kate começou a ficar mais preocupada e Jack a abraçou. – Hoje farão mais exames, mas se a saúde do bebê não estabilizar, querida...

- Está dizendo que vou ter um aborto? Outro aborto?

- Você está com 18 semanas, pode abortar ou o bebê pode...

- Morrer dentro de mim?- ela indagou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Mas os médicos farão de tudo para que isso não aconteça e eu vou estar do seu lado, não importa como as coisas vão ficar, eu te amo Kate, te amo muito!

Kate começou a chorar. Pensava consigo que merecia tudo de terrível que acontecia com ela ,por todos os crimes que já cometera, por seu egoísmo, por mentir para seu marido. Mas seu bebê era um inocente que não merecia nada daquilo, não merecia morrer como o bebê que Angel a fizera abortar. Como ela o odiava!

"_Deus, por favor, não me abandone agora!"- _- pediu em pensamento, agarrando-se a Jack que a amparava naquele momento tão difícil.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Anda meu filho, ainda tenho que deixar você na escola e preciso sacar esse dinheiro!- dizia Juliet para o pequeno Jimmy que tropeçava em seus sapatos a cada passo, a mochila pesada nas costas.

Juliet também caminhava com um pouco de dificuldade devido à gravidez adiantada, mas esforçava-se para andar depressa. Tinha arranjado um novo emprego, havia deixado o trabalho no bar do Coyote, agora trabalhava como garçonete na Escotilha graças a uma indicação de Sawyer. Ele estava sendo muito atencioso com ela, a procurara antes de seu casamento e lhe oferecera ajuda.

Perguntou sobre a paternidade da criança que ela esperava, Juliet negou que fosse dele, no entanto, era mais do que óbvio que o bebê que teria em pouco tempo era dele. Mas continuou mentindo, dizendo que o bebê era de seu marido. Benjamin tinha melhorado bastante nos últimos meses, já não bebia tanto e também não a espancava mais. Mesmo assim, Juliet já não o amava, tudo o que queria era juntar um bom dinheiro e voltar Iowa, sua terra natal levando os dois filhos e começar vida nova.

Estava atrasada para o trabalho mas tinha que receber um dinheiro no banco depositado por seu antigo chefe Ethan Room como indenização pelo tempo em que ela trabalhara no Bar do Coyote e ainda tinha que deixar Jimmy na escola, por isso estava tão apressada.

Entrou no banco e revirou os olhos, impaciente. Havia uma fila de pessoas para sacar dinheiro, mas o que podia fazer senão esperar? Entrou na fila e colocou Jimmy na sua frente, batendo o pé direito no chão com impaciência.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Angel, eu continuou achando que esse assalto não é uma boa idéia.- disse Black para Angel Mariner, quando o bandido se preparava para assaltar um dos principais bancos de Los Angeles.

- È claro que é uma boa idéia!- replicou ele, preparando seu capuz negro para entrar. Estavam dentro de uma vã com outros comparsas, que assim como Angel se preparavam para assaltar ao banco. – O dinheiro que eu extorqui daquele federal para salvar a vida da minha ex-vadia já acabou, precisamos de mais dinheiro.

- Mas e aquele serviço que aquele "grande", o tal de Widmore ofereceu pra você?

- Esse vai ser o serviço, Black, e provavelmente meu último nos Estados Unidos, vou voltar pro México, mas vou levar minha filha comigo e destruir tudo o que aquela vadia da Ana-Lucia mais ama, ah se vou, traição comigo meu irmão, só uma vez! Está na nossa hora, galera! Circulando!

Três bandidos desceram da van e acompanharam Angel para dentro do banco. Black ficou a postos no carro, para a hora da fuga. Eles invadiram o local sem cerimônias.

- È isso aí gente! Todo mundo no chão, um passo em falso e eu mato todo mundo!- gritou Angel, autoritário.

Juliet engoliu em seco e pensou:

- Ai, meu Deus! Mais essa agora!- lentamente ela deitou no chão, levando o filho consigo.

Continua...


	26. O segredo de Juliet

Capítulo 26- O segredo de Juliet

- Mamãe, esses homens vão nos matar?- indagou Jimmy, preocupado, abraçado à mãe no chão frio acarpetado de cinza no Banco Central de Los Angeles.

- Não querido, vai dar tudo certo...- sussurrou Juliet, beijando o cabelo loiro do filho.

- Hey, você aí, fica quieta!- gritou um dos bandidos encapuzados.

Juliet ficou estática e olhou para o filho pedindo-lhe silenciosamente que não dissesse mais nada. As pessoas estavam em pânico, mas mantinham-se quietas com medo de levar um tiro.

- Nós temos que sair logo daqui, Mariner!- disse Manfield.

- È isso mesmo.- concordou Porter, o outro bandido. – Esse banco é o mais bem guardado do Estado da Califórnia, homem. A essa hora os federais e a Swat já devem ter sido mandados para cá.

- O Black disse que não era uma boa idéia.- afirmou Manfield.

- Sabem que não gosto de pouca coisa.- disse Mariner, zangado. – Ao invés de estarem me criticando já deveriam ter rendido a gerente. Precisamos que ela nos leve ao cofre.

- Meu caro, eu já fiz isso!- disse uma voz feminina sedutora. A mulher, assim como eles também estava armada e encapuzada, mas seus olhos verdes tão frios quanto os de Angel se destacavam no furo feito na meia, para que ela enxergasse.

Ela trazia consigo a assustada gerente, uma moça loira de aparência frágil e olhos tão claros que pareciam quase transparentes.

- Nossa amiga Charlote, a gerente do banco vai nos levar ao cofre e nós vamos poder sair daqui.

- Baby, você é única!- elogiou Angel. – A gente vai dar uma volta no cofre.- avisou o bandido. – Mas meus caros colegas permanecerão aqui tomando conta de vocês, portanto, não façam nenhuma besteira!- ele apontou Manfield e Porter. Em seguida, seguiu com a gerente e Cassidy Philips sua companheira de crimes em direção ao cofre.

- Psiu!- fez um rapazinho, tentando chamar a atenção de Juiet.

Ela olhou para ele temerosa, depois de alguns segundos de insistência.

- Senhora, tem um botão vermelho de emergência embaixo da mesa aos seus pés.- sussurrou ele para Juliet, se aproveitando que os bandidos não olhavam na direção deles.

- Não posso...- Juliet sussurrou de volta. – Eles vão me matar a mim e ao meu filho se descobrirem!

- È nossa única chance, senhora. Por favor! Se eu pudesse me arrastar até aí, o faria, mas da posição em que estou se eu me mexer eles verão.

Juliet olhou para o botão tentador, próximo a ela. Jimmy estava ainda mais próximo. Respirou fundo e disse ao filho:

- Jimmy, querido. Aperte aquele botão bem devagar, não deixe os homens maus perceberem.

O menino assentiu e devagarzinho e se esgueirou para apertar o botão. Porém, um dos assaltantes percebeu e gritou:

- Hey, moleque, o que está fazendo?

- Jimmy!- Juliet gritou em desespero, nervoso, o bandido acabou dando um tiro pra cima que ricocheteou no teto, bateu no tampo de metal da mesa perto de Juliet e acabou por atingi-la.

Ela gritou, sentindo seu corpo queimando com a força da bala, olhou para seu vestido, uma grande quantidade de sangue o manchava.

- Mamãe!- gritou Jimmy.

- P Manfield, o que você fez? Atirou numa mulher grávida?- repreendeu Porter.

- O moleque desgraçado apertou o botão de emergência.- bradou Manfield. – Agora não sairemos desse banco com vida, Nathan.

Juliet soluçava e sua vista estava turva. Uma senhora se aproximou dela e amparou, dizendo:

- Essa mulher e o bebê dela vão morrer, deixem-nos ligar para o hospital, chamar uma ambulância.

- Cara, nós estamos fritos, a polícia vai chegar a qualquer momento.- falou Porter.

- Não vamos chamar merda de hospital nenhum! Não deveriam ter acionado o alarme, agora ela vai morrer!- disse Manfield.

Jimmy começou a chorar desesperado.

- Cala a boca, moleque!- gritou Porter, apontando-lhe a arma, mas Jimmy não parou de chorar. Porter não teve coragem de atirar nele.

- Vamos chamar o Angel e a Cassidy, cara.- disse Manfield. – Eles saberão o que fazer.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia mal colocou os pés em seu apartamento e seu telefone celular soou estridente dentro da bolsa de mão. Ela, Jack e Sawyer tinham acabado de chegar do México. Seu marido havia sido transferido para o St. Sebastian, estava melhor mas ficaria em observação, Jack o acompanhou até lá enquanto Kate seguiu com Ana para o apartamento dela.

Naquele momento havia acabado de se instalar confortavelmente no sofá com Inezita tagarelando e acariciando seus cabelos quando viu a expressão de Ana-Lucia ficar preocupada ao atender ao celular.

- Mas acabei de chegar ao meu apartamento, diretor. – Sim, entendo que se trata de um caso grave mas...não, ele está bem, foi pro St. Sebastian com o meu cunhado. Certo, eu estou indo pra lá, pode mandar a viatura. Marshall está lá também? Ok, chego em quinze minutos, sim, ela irá comigo.

Ela desligou o celular e Kate indagou:

- O que houve Ana?

- Um assalto ao Banco Central, o diretor me quer nas negociações agora mesmo.

- Mas você acabou de chegar...

Raquel apareceu saindo da cozinha, estava preparando algo para Ana e Kate comerem.

- _Hija?_

_-Madre_, o diretor-assistente Goodwin acabou de me ligar, está tendo um assalto no Banco Central e ele precisa de nós no local.

Raquel assentiu, tirando o avental de cozinha e indo se preparar para a ação. Ana perguntou a Kate:

- Você vai ficar bem, sozinha?

- Vou sim, Inezita me fará companhia.

A garotinha fez cara de tolice.

- Sinto muito, _mi amor_, mas a _abuela y mama_ precisam brincar de polícia e bandido agora. Mas prometo voltar logo.

Mesmo triste, a menina assentiu e abraçou a mãe.

- Eu te amo, _mama_.

- Também te amo.

Raquel voltou à sala, já pronta, Ana-Lucia pegou sua bolsa, também estava pronta e as duas deixaram o apartamento.

Quando a avó e a mãe saíram, Inezita sentou-se desolada em uma poltrona. Kate foi até ela e a colocou em seu colo.

- Hey, princesa, não fica assim.

- È que tenho medo que o homem mau mate minha mãe, como nos meus sonhos.

- Que sonhos?

- Os que eu tenho todos os dias, está cada vez mais perto, eu sei...

Kate ficou intrigada com as palavras da garotinha, ela era tão pequena e ficava dizendo aquelas coisas.

- Inezita, conte-me sobre seus sonhos.- pediu, talvez a menina estivesse tentando alertá-los sobre algo importante e eles não estavam se dando conta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meio dia. O banco central estava cercado de policiais como os bandidos previram. O bando estava encurralado. Por trás das portas de vidro blindadas do lugar a situação era crítica, Juliet perdia muito sangue e manchava o carpete de vermelho. Angel Mariner tinha conseguido encher sua sacola com muitos dólares, mas como deixaria o local agora com uma refém baleada.

- Vocês dois são uns idiotas!- ele berrou. – Precisavam ter atirado nessa infeliz?

- È melhor a matarmos logo e acabarmos com o sofrimento dela, Angel.- opinou Cassidy.

- Talvez seja uma boa idéia.- disse Angel.

Várias pessoas estavam nervosas e chorando com medo e apiedadas pela situação de Juliet. Mas ela, não sentia nada, estava desacordada devido à dor.

O telefone dentro do banco tocou e Angel atendeu.

- Alô?

Do outro lado da linha, Ana-Lucia arrepiou-se de ódio dos pés à cabeça porque reconheceu de imediato o dono da voz.

- Mariner, seu desgraçado! È você?- ela estava ligando para negociar com os bandidos e saber se havia alguém ferido dentro do banco.

Ele desligou o telefone de imediato, não discutiria com Ana-Lucia agora, isso só poderia tornar as coisas piores para ele. O telefone tocou de novo e ele ordenou a Porter que atendesse.

- Alô?

- Angel!- Ana berrou do outro lado da linha, intimidadora e o homem gaguejou, dizendo. – Não...

- Um dos comparsas dele, suponho? Pois eu quero que você ponha o desgraçado na linha!

- Ele não...

- Não quer falar? Ótimo, vamos ser bem práticos então, rendam-se e libertem os reféns, assim pouparão suas vidas. A Swat está a postos e vocês não tem escapatória, já prendemos o comparsa de vocês que estava esperando do lado de fora.

Angel ouvia tudo através do viva-voz e gritou:

- Maldita!

- E agora, Angel?- indagou Cassidy.

- F! Eu vou fugir com o dinheiro!

- Mariner, não pode nos deixar aqui!- bradou Manfield.

Mas Angel o ignorou e dirigindo-se à gerente do banco, disse:

- Agora gatinha, me mostra uma saída desse banco onde seja mais difícil os tiras me encontrarem!

Sob a ameaça da arma que ele lhe apontava, Charlote mais uma vez obedeceu e guiou Angel e Cassidy para uma saída alternativa. A partir daí, tudo aconteceu muito rápido, a Swat invadiu o local e Porter e Manfield não tiveram outra escolha senão se entregar.

Angel conseguiu fugir com Cassidy pela porta dos fundos, roubou um carro e saiu cortando pelas ruas de Los Angeles em uma intensa perseguição. Porém, ele tinha seus contatos na Polícia Federal e com a ajuda deles, conseguiu fugir.

Chegou até uma ruazinha estreita que levava à outra estrada e abandonou o carro com Cassidy. Encontrou uma mulher esperando em outro carro.

- Foi muita loucura o que fizeram!- bradou Letty. – Marshall quase não consegue livrar a cara de vocês dessa vez.

- Não terá mais que se preocupar conosco _cariño_. Obrigado pelo carro.

Letty não teve nem tempo de entender o que acontecia e uma bala atravessou seu estômago saindo da arma de Cassidy. Eles deixaram o corpo jogado na estrada e fugiram para longe levando todo o dinheiro que tinham conseguido roubar do Banco Central.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois que a Swat invadiu o banco, Juliet e seu filho foram às pressas levados ao Hospital St. Sebastian. O menino estava em estado de choque e não pôde dar nenhuma informação sobre aonde seu pai estaria.

Ana-Lucia reconheceu Juliet quando a colocaram na ambulância e resolveu acompanhá-la até o hospital. O médico que a atendeu disse que seria necessário operá-la imediatamente se quisessem salvar a vida do bebê.

Enquanto estava sendo preparada na sala de emergência, o Dr. Kane foi chamado para auxiliar o obstetra, além de cardiologista, Kane também era cirurgião.

- Juliet...- ele ficou chocado quando a reconheceu, a mulher que ele salvara uma vez de ser violentada por um bandido em um beco. Só haviam se encontrado naquele dia, mas ele nunca a esquecera. – Rápido, andem com isso, não temos muito tempo.- gritou se preparando para a cirurgia.

Duas horas depois, Kane deixou a sala de cirurgia com um semblante estranho. Benjamin já tinha sido avisado e estava com Jimmy na sala de espera, assim como Ana-Lucia que desejava saber notícias de Juliet. Jack estava com ela no momento em que Kane apareceu.

- O bebê nasceu. È um menino.- disse Kane.

- Oh, Deus!- exclamou Benjamin.

- E Juliet está bem?- indagou Ana-Lucia.

- Retiramos a bala e ela vai ficar bem, mas o bebê...

- O que houve?- indagou Benjamin, preocupado.

- Precisa de uma transfusão de sangue ou irá morrer. As chances são maiores se o sangue for doado por um membro da família. Qual o seu tipo sanguíneo, Sr. Linus?

- A negativo- disse ele.

- O sangue do bebê é B negativo e Juliet me disse que...o verdadeiro pai do bebê tem o sangue que ele precisa.

- O verdadeiro pai do bebê?- engasgou Benjamin.

Tudo bem que era uma situação delicada, mas eles precisavam ser práticos e Jack interviu:

- Certo. E a Sra. Linus disse onde podemos encontrá-lo?

- Creio que aqui no hospital mesmo.- respondeu Kane. – Porque o pai do bebê da Sra. Linus, segundo ela é James Sawyer.

Continua...


	27. O confronto

Capítulo 27- O confronto

Por um momento, Ana-Lucia ficou em estado de choque com aquela revelação. Seu marido, James Sawyer, o homem que lhe jurara fidelidade diante do altar era o pai do filho de Juliet? Aquilo era completamente absurdo.

- Kane, deve haver algum engano aqui.- ela disse. – Você está falando de James Sawyer, meu marido?

Jack colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Ana-Lucia visando confortá-la.

- Sinto muito, Ana.- respondeu o médico. – Mas foi isso o que a Sra. Linus me disse, que o bebê precisa do sangue do verdadeiro pai dele.

- Pois bem. Façam o que é preciso.- disse Benjamin Linus tirando todos da letargia diante daquela revelação. – Acho que a senhora deve falar com o seu marido.

Ana-Lucia assentiu e Jack a acompanhou pelo corredor do hospital em direção ao quarto onde Sawyer estava internado.

- Ana, fique calma!- ele pediu. – Você está grávida, não se esqueça!

Ela olhou para ele e balançou a cabeça, concordando, mas deu dois passos e escorregou na lajota branca do chão do corredor, sentindo que a vista estava ficando turva e o estômago embrulhava.

- Hey, Ana! Calma! Calma!- pediu Jack. Mas o rosto dela começou a adquirir uma coloração pálida e Ana juntou forças quando viu a porta do toilette à sua frente, saiu correndo lá para dentro e Jack esperou na porta.

Ana-Lucia só teve tempo de chegar até o vaso sanitário antes de vomitar o pouco que tinha comido ainda no avião quando voltava do México. Colocou as mãos sobre o estômago sentindo as entranhas se revirarem.

- Ana!- chamou Jack do lado de fora, preocupado.

Não demorou muito e ela saiu, passando uma toalha de papel úmido pelo rosto com o semblante desfigurado pela tristeza.

- Jack, eu não acredito que o meu amor me traiu...eu não acredito!

- Ana, você precisa se acalmar. Uma criança pode morrer, filho do Sawyer ou não precisamos fazer alguma coisa.

- Eu sei disso, mas...Jack, não posso agüentar!

- Eu entendo como se sente, já fui traído.- ele a abraçou. – Mas como médico, preciso ser prático agora. Falarei com o Sawyer e depois que tudo estiver bem com o bebê, vocês terão que conversar.

- Conversar o quê, Jack? Não aceito traição, não é a primeira vez que sou traída.

- Ana, você precisa conversar com ele antes de tirar conclusões precipitadas. Mas não se preocupe, vá pra casa ficar com sua filha, eu conversarei com ele agora. Você precisa descansar, já teve muitas emoções por hoje.

Ana-Lucia não teve outro remédio, a não ser concordar com ele. Não adiantava tomar nenhuma atitude de cabeça quente.

- Hey, não fique assim, minha amiga.- disse Jack, carinhoso, abraçando-a mais uma vez. – Tenho certeza que esse mal-entendido irá se resolver e que o Sawyer terá uma boa explicação para isso tudo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate estava chocada ao ouvir os relatos sobre os sonhos da pequena Inês. Era muito estranho que uma garotinha de quatro anos tivesse pesadelos tão fortes sobre sofrimento e morte. Coisas que ela não tinha sequer idade para compreender.

- Mas o sonho sempre acaba assim, querida?- indagou Kate acariciando os cachos negros dos cabelos da menina.

Ela balançou a cabecinha.

- Sim, o homem mal sempre consegue machucar a minha mãe e eu fico sozinha naquele carro, muito quente.

- Carro?- questionou Kate, esse era um elemento novo no sonho que Inês acabara de revelar.

- È, o carro da onde o John tenta me tirar, mas ele não consegue e fica triste.

- John?

- Yeah, John Locke.- a menina respondeu com naturalidade. – Ele sempre está no meu sonho.

John Locke. Aquele nome não era estranho para Kate, onde já o tinha ouvido? Oh sim, ela se lembrava, claro. Seu primeiro trabalho no hospital, auxiliando Jack na cirurgia de John Locke. Um professor que sofrera um terrível acidente de carro e agora se encontrava paraplégico. Inezita havia falado sobre ele também, no dia em que sofrera aquele estranho acidente na escola, quando ficou com as mãos queimadas sem nenhuma explicação e depois ficou perguntando sobre John Locke no quarto do hospital e falando sobre anjos.

Kate ficou curiosa a respeito. O que John Locke teria a ver com os estranhos pesadelos de Inês e o medo da menina de que sua mãe fosse machucada pelo homem mal?E que história era aquela de carro onde a criança se via presa?

- Kate!- chamou a menina de repente, assumindo uma expressão alegre, se esquecendo do assunto triste que conversavam, como era comum em crianças dessa idade.

- Sim, querida?

Ela mostrou-lhe uma boneca usando vestido e chupeta cor-de-rosa.

- Que linda boneca!- Kate elogiou. – Quem deu pra você?

- Foi a _abuela_, mas eu vou dar essa boneca para a minha irmãzinha.

- Sua irmãzinha?- questionou Kate, lembrando-se que Ana-Lucia ainda não contara à sua filha que esperava um bebê.

- É, a irmãzinha que mamãe vai me dar!- respondeu a menina com seriedade. – Kate, você acha que ela vai gostar dessa boneca?

- Sim princesa, é claro que vai.- respondeu Kate, cada vez mais intrigada com o comportamento de Inês. Ana-Lucia precisava saber o que estava se passando com sua filha e Kate conversaria com ela a respeito assim que tivesse uma oportunidade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Hey, Jacko!- saudou Sawyer colocando o jornal que lia na cama do hospital de lado quando viu o amigo entrar no quarto.

Jack, porém, não respondeu. Estava com o semblante estranho, o que preocupou Sawyer.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Me diga homem! Minha morena está bem?- ele começou a se agitar e Jack colocou a mão no braço dele.

- Hey, ela está bem, cara. Pelo menos fisicamente.

- Pelo menos fisicamente? Que papo é esse?

- Sawyer, eu vou te fazer uma pergunta e como somos amigos preciso que você me responda com toda a sinceridade do mundo.

- Mas é claro! Desembucha logo homem, o que está acontecendo com Ana-Lucia?

- Com ela nada, mas vai acontecer com você quando sair dessa cama porque ela está furiosa, então me diga Sawyer, você estava tendo um caso com outra mulher mesmo estando noivo da Ana-Lucia?

- O quê?- exasperou-se Sawyer. – Que história é essa? Eu tendo um caso? Nunca! Ana-Lucia é a única mulher na minha vida.

- Então por que tem uma mulher chamada Juliet Linus aqui no hospital com o bebê correndo risco de vida dizendo que a criança precisa do sangue do verdadeiro pai dele, James Sawyer?

Os olhos azuis dele se arregalaram.

- Juliet está aqui no hospital e já teve o bebê? Não entendo, ela jurou para mim que eu não era o pai, que a criança é do marido dela.

- Então vocês estavam tendo um caso?

- Peraí Jack, o que é isso? A inquisição? Eu posso explicar tudo.

- Certo.- assentiu Jack. – Então explique porque vai precisar de uma boa história para que Ana-Lucia o perdoe.

- Eu e a Juliet somos amigos, desde o tempo em que a Kate dançava no bar do Coyote, ela era barwoman lá, você não se lembra?

- Lembro.

- Então, ela sempre tinha problemas com o Benjamin, marido dela, ele costumava bater nela de vez em quando, o cara é um alcoólatra e teve uma vez que as coisas ficaram bem ruins e a Juliet me pediu para ficar algum tempo no meu apartamento onde eu morava com a Kate. A gente acabou se envolvendo uma única vez, antes de eu namorar a Ana-Lucia.- ele fez uma pausa e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, num gesto que demonstrava ansiedade e preocupação. – Uma única vez e ela foi ao restaurante tempos depois para me dizer que achava estar grávida. Eu já estava namorando a Ana e fiquei desesperado que o resultado desse positivo. A Juliet fez o teste e me disse que não estava grávida. Meses depois nós a encontramos no shopping, se lembra? Com o marido e ela estava grávida. Fiquei chocado e fui procurá-la, perguntei mais uma vez se o filho era meu e ela disse que não. Mesmo assim eu a ajudei, como amigo, arrumei um emprego pra ela de garçonete lá na Escotilha, mas isso foi só Jack, jamais tive mais nada com ela.

- Eu acredito em você.- disse Jack com sinceridade. – Mas parece que ela mentiu, amigo. Houve um assalto ao banco Central de Los Angeles, Juliet estava lá com o filho e levou um tiro.

- Oh Deus!- exclamou Sawyer.

- O líder do assalto é Angel Mariner. Ana foi chamada para as negociações e trouxe Juliet ao hospital. Foi feita uma cesariana de emergência, mas o bebê corre perigo e precisa de uma transfusão de sangue. Juliet diz que o bebê é seu, então você é a última esperança de vida para essa criança.

- Farei o que for preciso.- disse Sawyer. – Então Angel é o culpado de Juliet estar nessa situação? Aquele _son of a bitch_! Sempre ele!

- Você o conhece?- indagou Jack com uma expressão desconfiada no olhar, desde que aquela história toda com Angel Mariner tinha começado, Jack sentia como se sempre fosse o último a saber de tudo.

- Sim, eu o conheço muito bem.- afirmou Sawyer. – E já está mais do que na hora de você saber de tudo também, doutor. Assim que eu sair desse hospital, farei com a Kate te conte tudo, você merece saber.

Por um momento, Jack sentiu medo daquelas revelações, mas precisava saber de tudo, precisava compreender que tipo de envolvimento havia entre Kate, Sawyer, Ana-Lucia e Angel Mariner e até onde isso o afetava. Chegara a hora do confronto final.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O telefone tocou na casa de Ana-Lucia quando Kate terminava de servir o almoço para ela e Inês na mesa. Tinha preparado um delicioso frango assado, acompanhado de arroz e batatas.

- Eu já volto, querida.- disse à Inês deixando a cozinha por alguns minutos e correndo até o telefone na sala. – Alô?

- Hey, princesa, sou eu.- disse Jack do outro lado da linha.

- Oi amor, estou com saudades.- falou Kate, enrolando o fio do telefone nos dedos, enquanto se acomodava no sofá. – Eu estou indo almoçar com a Inezita agora. Queríamos esperar por Ana e dona Raquel, mas já passa do meio dia e elas ainda não voltaram. Foram interceder na negociação de um assalto ao Banco Central de Los Angeles. Eu espero que elas estejam bem.

- Elas estão bem.- respondeu Jack. – Uma mulher foi baleada durante o assalto, ela estava grávida e foi trazida aqui para o hospital.

- Oh, que terrível!- exclamou Kate.

- Você a conhece, ela trabalhava no bar do Coyote, sua amiga, Juliet Linus.

- Julie?

- Sim, ela está bem, mas o bebê precisa de uma transfusão de sangue. Kate, seu primo é o pai desse bebê segundo Juliet e está doando o sangue que o menino precisa nesse exato momento.

Kate quase deixou cair o telefone no chão.

- Isso é mesmo verdade, Jack?

- Sim, o Sawyer confirmou a história de Juliet. E Ana-Lucia também já sabe.

- Meu Deus, como ela reagiu?

- Está irritada, nervosa e confusa. Eu disse a ela que fosse pra casa, por isso telefonei para saber se ela já tinha chegado.

- Não, aqui ela não apareceu ainda, nem telefonou.

- Acho que você deveria ligar pra ela Kate, tentar conversar, estou preocupado.

- Farei isso Jack.

- Eu vou ficar aqui no hospital acompanhando a situação do Sawyer com o bebê de Juliet, assim que eu tiver notícias telefono pra você.

- Está certo.- respondeu Kate, ainda tentando assimilar a notícia de que Sawyer era o pai do bebê de Juliet.

- E tem mais uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Angel Mariner estava presente durante o assalto ao banco. Kate, sei que tem coisas sobre esse homem que você sabe e nunca me contou, mas o Sawyer disse que assim que resolvermos esse problema com Juliet, você irá me contar tudo o que sabe a respeito de Angel Mariner e qual o seu envolvimento com ele.

Kate ficou gelada ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

- Jack, eu não...

- Por favor, não tente negar mais nada pra mim! Eu a amo demais e estou do seu lado, mas minha paciência está acabando Kate, preciso saber de toda a verdade.

- Está bem Jack.- foi só o que Kate disse antes de desligar o telefone.

Se levantou do sofá e foi até a cozinha, viu Inezita tentando se servir de uma porção de arroz e derramando os grãos pela cozinha.

- Deixe-me ajudá-la, meu amor.- disse Kate, servindo o arroz para a menina. – Diga-me Inezita, como é mesmo o nome da sua babá?

- Alex.- respondeu a menina, muito interessada no arroz que Kate colocava em seu prato.

- E você meu anjo, por acaso sabe qual é o telefone da Alex?

Inezita assentiu e correu para o quarto de sua mãe. Kate a seguiu. A menina abriu uma gaveta e retirou uma agenda de capa de couro entregando a Kate. Ela abriu a agenda na letra A e encontrou o número que precisava: Alexandra Rosseau.

- Inês, que tal se a Alex vier ficar um pouco com você enquanto eu dou uma saída rápida?

- Eu gosto da Alex.- respondeu a menina. – Mas quando a minha mãe vai chegar?

- Ela vai chegar logo, amorzinho. Vem, vamos ligar pra Alex e almoçar. Tenho certeza que você e ela vão se divertir muito enquanto estivermos fora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Shannon, essa não é a marcha certa! Por acaso tirou sua carteira por correspondência?- gracejou Sayid quando Shannon fez uma curva perigosa na estrada.

Ela começou a rir e diminuiu a velocidade do carro. Eles estavam voltando de um passeio romântico na praia e estavam muito felizes.

- Se não gosta do jeito como eu dirijo, acho melhor trocar de namorada, Jarrah.- ela gracejou de volta, rindo.

Sayid riu também e a beijou, porém, algo na estrada lhe chamou a atenção.

- Você viu aquilo?- indagou ele, olhando para trás.

- Aquilo o quê?- perguntou Shannon.

- Nós acabamos de passar, parecia uma pessoa jogada na estrada.

- Uma pessoa? Tem certeza, Sayid?

- Dá a volta.- ele pediu.

Shannon fez o que ele disse e eles voltaram alguns metros.

- Lá está!- apontou ele. – É uma pessoa!- Shannon parou o carro e Sayid desceu. Ela o acompanhou e soltou um grito de pavor quando viu o corpo de uma mulher baleada jogado na estrada.

- Por Alá!- exclamou Sayid, chocado, abraçando Shannon.

Continua...


	28. Caçada implacável

Capítulo 28- Caçada implacável

Chegar à fronteira não foi tão fácil quanto Angel Mariner pensou. O diretor-assistente Goodwin estava mesmo decidido a pegá-lo e iniciou uma caçada implacável acionando todos os recursos do FBI, por isso ele não pôde atravessar à fronteira para o México e refugiar-se em seu país de origem.

Naquele momento, estava escondido em um motel de beira de estrada, perto da fronteira mexicana, contando o dinheiro que tinha conseguido roubar do banco enquanto esperava sua comparsa Cassidy Philips voltar. Ela tinha ido dar uma volta, disfarçada a fim de saber notícias sobre a ação da polícia. Dependendo do que ela descobrisse, eles dariam o próximo passo.

Estava empilhando mais um bloco de notas de cem sobre uma mesinha quando seu celular tocou. Franziu o cenho, irritado, precisava se livrar desse número e conseguir outro para que ninguém mais o encontrasse.

- Alô?- disse, ao atender o telefone.

- Mariner!- bradou a voz de Edward Marshall do outro lado da linha. – Onde é que você está?

- Longe.- respondeu Angel com uma risada sarcástica, embora não estivesse tão longe assim.

- E cadê a Letty? Foi ela quem entregou o carro pra você fugir não foi? Conforme o combinado.

- Aham.- ele respondeu, querendo acabar logo com aquela conversa.

- E onde ela está? Eu liguei para o Picket e ele não sabe dela, aliás, ninguém na organização sabe dela. Se é que ainda existe uma organização, três dos nossos foram presos e as coisas não estão indo bem. Widmore ligou pro Picket, atrás de você. Ainda pretende fazer o serviço pra ele?

- Goodwin tá na minha cola, Marshall! Estou de mãos atadas agora, vou ficar longe algum tempo. Mas vou voltar antes de sumir de vez, quero buscar minha pequena Inês.

- Vai mesmo seqüestrar a menina?

- Vou. Ela é minha filha, sangue do meu sangue, a única coisa boa que eu tenho.

- Mas se você a levar, Ana-Lucia vai atrás de você até no inferno.

- Não se ela já estiver nele.

- Então você vai...

- Preciso desligar, Marshall. Foi bom trabalhar com você, te vejo em outra vida.

Angel desligou o telefone e ouviu algumas batidas na porta. Ensaiando um de seus sorrisos frios, Angel mirou a mulher que estava à sua porta de cima a baixo.

- Você demorou! Está tão linda!

Os saltos dos sapatos dela ecoaram pelo quarto do motel.

- Não adianta me olhar desse jeito, sabe que nada poderá me deter!- ele tirou um cigarro do bolso e ela um isqueiro da bolsa, acendendo o cigarro pra ele. – Por que está sorrindo, querida? Estamos juntos aqui mas tem tantos motivos pra me odiar.

Angel fumou seu cigarro, pacientemente e a mulher ficou assistindo sem dizer palavra. Quando ele terminou e jogou as cinzas sobre um cinzeiro em cima do criado mudo, estendeu sua mão para a mulher a convidando para a sua cama.

A mulher aceitou a mão dele e o acompanhou.

- O mundo é cheio de surpresas, não é?

Ela sorriu maliciosa e o empurrou na cama, abrindo com força a camisa de Angel, destruindo os pequenos botões.

- Sempre assim...- ele comentou.

A mulher o beijou até que ele ficasse sem fôlego, e sentada sob os quadris dele, mexeu-se sensualmente para frente e para trás, mantendo-o imobilizado. Angel gemeu. Com um movimento rápido e imperceptível, a mão da mulher foi até o bolso de trás da calça que usava e uma faca militar pequena e precisa foi retirada de lá.

Angel Mariner não notou quando ela dirigiu a faca até o seu peito, apenas sentiu a dor de ter a carne sendo rasgada. Foi nesse momento que pareceu dar importância ao fato de que ela usava luvas pretas. Jamais pensou que ela fosse capaz de fazer isso.

Seus gritos estrangulados de dor diante da morte foram abafados por um travesseiro que ela pressionava com frieza sob o belo rosto do bandido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer observou o líquido vermelho e viscoso que tinha sido retirado de suas veias e agora era injetado naquele pequeno ser, tão frágil dentro de uma encubadora. Seu filho. Por que Juliet não lhe contara? Ele jamais teria renegado seu próprio filho, mesmo que amasse Ana-Lucia mais do que tudo.

Agora só queria que o menino sobrevivesse, para depois contar com a bondade da esposa. Ana-Lucia teria que entender aquela situação, o menino não tinha culpa nenhuma. Estava distraído observando o bebê através da incubadora que não percebeu que havia alguém atrás de si.

Levou um susto quando virou-se e se deparou com Benjamin Linus, com um semblante indecifrável no rosto. Sawyer não soube o que dizer para ele, foi Ben quem quebrou o silêncio.

- Soube que levou um tiro.- ele comentou.

- Sim.- respondeu Sawyer. – Mas ao que tudo indica, vou ficar bem.- ele olhou para o próprio ombro enfaixando o ferimento ocasionado pelo tiro sem explicação que ele levara em Cancún, naquela praia deserta.

- Então acho que deveria te dar outro.- disse Ben. – Afinal, dormiu com a minha mulher.

Sawyer alargou os olhos.

- Você tem sorte de que não tenho uma arma e de que não sei atirar.

- Olha, cara...

- Sawyer, me poupe de explicações. Sei exatamente porque isso aconteceu. Nunca fui um bom marido pra Jules, ela sempre mereceu algo melhor do que eu e é por isso que vou deixá-la. Vou simplesmente partir, dou entrada nos papéis de divórcio aonde eu estiver e ela só terá que assinar para se ver livre de mim.

- Vai mesmo deixá-la?

- Você ouviu o que eu disse.

- Mas e quanto ao Jimmy? Aliás, onde ele está?

- Está com uma bela enfermeira na lanchonete do hospital. Vai ficar bem. Eu estou indo pra casa agora, fazer as malas. Sabe, é o segundo filho que vou deixar pra trás por ser um imprestável incapaz de ser um bom pai.

- Não deveria falar com Juliet antes de fazer isso?- Sawyer questionou.

- Não, meu amigo.- Benjamin respondeu batendo de leve no ombro bom de Sawyer. – Tenho certeza que você será um bom pai pra esse garoto que acabou de nascer, e que sempre estará cuidando de Jules e do meu Jimmy. Adeus.

Benjamin Linus saiu do berçário do hospital deixando um Sawyer estupefato para trás. Jamais imaginou que o marido de Juliet tomaria uma atitude daquelas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Juliet abriu os olhos lentamente, tentando focalizar onde estava. Sentia uma mão quente e agradável acariciando a sua. Quando conseguiu ficar totalmente desperta viu o Dr. Richard Kane, olhando para ela com ternura e segurando sua mão.

- Eu conheço você?- indagou confusa. – Aqueles olhos não lhe eram estranhos.

- Temo que sim.- respondeu ele, com um sorriso. – Sou médico cardiologista aqui nesse hospital, mas nas horas vagas costumo salvar donzelas indefesas de maus-caracteres em becos escuros.

- Kane...- ela murmurou com a voz pastosa, afetada pelos medicamentos que tinham sido lhe injetados para a dor.

- Que bom que se lembrou, Jules, eu estava com medo de ter sido esquecido apesar de nosso único e breve encontro.

O banco, o tiro, Jimmy, seu bebê. Tudo veio à sua mente com força total.

- Cadê o Jimmy?- ela começou a apalpar a própria barriga. – E o meu bebê?

Ela tentou se erguer na cama, mas Kane a manteve deitada. Um fio de silicone ligava seu braço ao soro que estava sendo injetado em sua veia para hidratá-la.

- Acalme-se1 Fique deitada! Está tudo bem. Jimmy está aqui no hospital, são e salvo, e o seu bebê vai ficar bem. Um lindo menino.

- Sim, eu me lembro...- o momento do parto foi voltando á sua cabeça. – Mas e quanto ao sangue? Vocês disseram que...

- E você nos disse que o bebê precisava do sangue do verdadeiro pai, isso já foi providenciado.

- Sawyer?

- Por uma coincidência absurda, ele também está internado no hospital e já forneceu o sangue para o bebê. Já decidiu como vai chamá-lo?

- Não.- ela respondeu. – E o meu marido?- perguntou pesarosa. – Ele já sabe?

- Sim, ele sabe de tudo.

- Como ele reagiu?

- Me pareceu resignado.- respondeu Kane.

Juliet ficou calada por alguns minutos, antes de perguntar:

- Como é mesmo seu primeiro nome?

- Richard.- ele respondeu.

- Então esse será o nome do meu bebê, Richard.- disse ela, antes de cair em sono profundo novamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shannon ainda tremia de pavor quando ela e Sayid chegaram à delegacia para depor, depois de terem encontrado o corpo de uma mulher assassinada na estrada. Ela nunca tinha visto uma coisa tão horrível na vida, a mulher estava lá jogada, coberta de sangue com os olhos esbugalhados. Provavelmente essa imagem do rosto daquela mulher a perseguiria por muito.

Sayid a abraçou com força, e indagou:

- Quer que eu pegue um pouco de água pra você?

- Sim.- respondeu Shannon, com o olhar atordoado.

Ele levantou-se e se dirigiu até o bebedouro, enchendo um copinho plástico para ela. Uma detetive apareceu no corredor para falar com eles.

- Boa tarde, eu sou Marina Adler. Detetive de homicídios.

- Boa tarde.- respondeu Sayid entregando o copo de água para Shannon e apertando a mão da mulher. Shannon não respondeu ao cumprimento, a detetive olhou para ela. – Ah, desculpe, minha namorada ainda está muito abalada com o que encontramos.- disse Sayid.

- Certo. Acompanhem-me por favor até a minha sala.

Sayid deu sua mão a Shannon e eles acompanharam a detetive.

- Muito obrigada, por terem vindo depor.- disse a detetive, indicando duas cadeiras para que eles se sentassem. Já temos a identidade da vítima.

- E quem ela é?- perguntou Sayid.

- Letícia Miranda Sanchez, mexicana, 28 anos. Estava ilegalmente no país há quase cinco anos. Trabalhava em um restaurante chamado "A Escotilha", vocês conhecem?

- Fica perto da escola onde minha sobrinha estuda.- disse Sayid. – Mas nunca fui até lá.

- Meu primo costuma freqüentar muito o lugar.- comentou Shannon. – Mas eu também nunca fui.

- O corpo da moça já foi enviado para o instituto médico legal, como ela não tem família no país, nós já telefonamos para o restaurante e um de seus colegas de trabalho irá até lá fazer o reconhecimento do corpo.

- Tem alguma teoria sobre por que fizeram isso com a moça?- perguntou Sayid.

- Sabemos muito pouco ainda.- respondeu a detetive Adler. – Mas muito obrigada pela cooperação. Podem ir, se precisarmos de mais algum depoimento telefonamos para vocês.

- Certo.- disse Sayid, apertando a mão dela, Shannon também fez o mesmo, pela primeira vez esboçando um sorriso desde que chegaram à delegacia.

Quando o casal se retirou, o Diretor-Assistente do FBI, Goodwin, entrou na sala acompanhado do agente federal Marshall e a Capitã Raquel Cortez. Ao entrar, Marshall foi logo indagando:

- Já tem certeza da identidade da mulher que foi encontrada morta?

- Mandamos um funcionário do restaurante para reconhecer o corpo no Instituto Médico Legal, os resultados devem ser ainda hoje, na verdade eu estava indo para lá!

- Não, pode deixar que eu faço isso.- disse Marshall. – Você fez um bom trabalho detetive Adler, mas se a morte dessa mulher tiver alguma coisa a ver com Angel Mariner, o caso é da jurisdição do FBI.

- E desde quando você dá ordens aqui, Marshall?- repreendeu Goodwin, irritado. Aquele caso estava tomando dimensões catastróficas.

- Desculpe, senhor, mas é que achei que...

- A ajuda da Detetive Adler é muito bem vinda, aliás toda a ajuda que conseguirmos para encontrarmos Angel Mariner. Capitã?- ele se dirigiu à Raquel que falava ao celular.

- Sim, e quanto tempo faz que Kate saiu? Ok, minha neta está bem? Certo, por favor se Ana aparecer em casa, diga a ela que ligue pra mim. – Raquel desligou o celular e Goodwin a encarou com expressão interrogativa.

- Estava tentando encontrar Ana, mas não consigo! Ninguém sabe dela desde que deixou o St. Sebastian.- ela guardou o celular no bolso do sobretudo.

- Luvas pretas?- indagou Adler, olhando para as mãos da Capitã. – Pensei que ninguém mais na polícia usasse isto.

- Força do hábito!- respondeu Raquel com seriedade.

- Vamos ao Instituto Médico Legal agora mesmo, averiguar se a morte da tal moça tem a ver com Angel Mariner como desconfiamos. O carro encontrado ao lado do corpo foi o carro que ele usou para fugir com um comparsa após o assalto ao banco.

- Ainda não conseguimos a identidade da comparsa dele.- disse Marshall.

- Como sabe que é uma mulher, Marshall?- perguntou Raquel.

- Foi apenas uma suposição, Capitã.

- Então vamos parar com suposições.-falou Goodwin, impaciente. – Trabalhemos com provas! Vamos agora mesmo ao necrotério!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inezita assistia desenhos na TV com o gato sabe-tudo, enrodilhado em suas perninhas. Alex tentava ler um livro enquanto esperava que alguém chegasse para ela ir embora. Estava aflita aquela tarde porque Boone prometera que ia investigar o paradeiro do homem que se supunha ser seu pai.

Seu vizinho Karl se juntara à ele na busca, era incrível, mas depois que Boone parou com suas desconfianças acerca do rapaz, eles se tornaram muito amigos e agora ambos ajudavam Alex a desvendar seu passado.

Quando o seu celular tocou dentro da mochila, Alex quase gritou de ansiedade, mas conteve para não assustar Inês. Tirou o aparelho de dentro do bolso da mochila e foi até a cozinha atender.

- Oi amor. Descobriu alguma coisa?

- Eu e o Karl andamos a manhã inteira, não foi muito fácil, mas descobrimos que Benjamin Linus trabalha em um supermercado aqui do centro, como operador de caixa. Inventamos uma história pro gerente do supermercado dizendo sermos primos distantes dele e que precisamos falar-lhe com urgência sobre uma morte na família. O cara deu pra gente o endereço da casa dele, mas disse que não sabe se ele pode estar lá.

- Como não sabe?

- Porque houve um roubo hoje ao banco de Los Angeles e a esposa e o filho dele estavam lá, parece que ela tava grávida e eles estão no hospital. Eu e o Karl estamos indo agora pro St. Sebastian descobrir se ele ainda está lá.

Alex engoliu em seco.

- Você está bem, docinho?- perguntou Boone, carinhoso. – Talvez fosse melhor falar com a sua mãe antes de ir falar com ele.

- Não! Descubram se ele está no hospital, me juntarei a vocês assim que puder.- ela desligou o celular, e mal guardou o aparelho de volta na mochila quando a campainha tocou.

Inês saltou do sofá e jogou o gato de cima de seu colo. Um estrondoso Miau se fez ouvir, mas a menina não deu importância e correu para a porta gritando mamãe, mamãe! Mas quando Alex abriu, viu um homem bonito, alto de calça jeans, tênis e camiseta. Jack Shephard, ela se lembrava, estivera no aniversário da irmã dele.

- Boa tarde.- disse ele.

- Ah, é você?- falou Inês com o semblante frustrado.

- Nossa, por que toda essa tristeza em me ver Inezita? Não sou mais o Superman?

- Só se trouxer a mamãe pra casa.- disse a menina com voz de tolice, voltando para seus desenhos.

- Kate está aqui?- Jack indagou a Alex.

- Não, ela telefonou para eu vir ficar com a Inezita porque ela tinha que sair, mas não disse para onde ia e nem a que horas voltava.

Jack achou aquilo estranho.

- Aliás, Sr. Shephard, será que o senhor poderia ficar aqui no apartamento um pouco com a Inês esperando que alguém chegue? È que acabei de receber uma ligação urgente e preciso ir.

- Tudo bem.- respondeu Jack. Estava disposto a esperar por Kate mesmo.

Alex agradeceu, se despediu de Inezita, pegou sua mochila e saiu. Jack sentou ao lado da criança, imaginando aonde Kate poderia ter ido, de repente, Inês cortou seus pensamentos, dizendo:

- O homem mau está morto, mas ainda não acabou!

- O quê? O que você disse, princesa?

Kate entrou no apartamento nesse exato momento, estava com o semblante transtornado, os olhos verdes lacrimejantes, o peito arfando.

- Kate, o que... – ele começou a dizer, mas Kate correu para a cozinha e Jack a acompanhou, deixando Inês na sala.

Ela desabou em uma cadeira e abaixou o rosto, ela estava muito pálida.

- Kate, pelo amor de Deus, o que aconteceu?- ele se aproximou dela e tocou seus ombros, viu que as mãos dela estavam sujas de...sangue. – Isso é sangue? Você está ferida?

- Jack, eu...- ela disse com a voz trêmula, chorando.

- Kate!- ele gritou com ela. – O que você fez, de quem é esse sangue?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enrique sentiu vontade de vomitar ao ver o cadáver de sua amiga Letty desfalecido no necrotério, os olhos abertos e acusadores como se exigisse justiça para quem a tinha matado.

- É ela?- perguntou o legista.

- È sim.- respondeu ele, virando o rosto para não olhar mais para aquela terrível visão.

O legista agradeceu a presença de Enrique, ele assinou um documento e saiu da sala. Encontrou Hurley o esperando do lado de fora, o chefe tinha ido com ele para dar-lhe apoio.

- Era mesmo ela?- perguntou Hurley.

Os lábios de Enrique tremeram e ele começou a soluçar.

- Ela podia ser implicante às vezes, mas era minha amiga, chefe, desculpa eu...

- Não, tudo bem.- disse Hurley, pesaroso, dando tapinhas reconfortantes nas costas de Enrique.

- A Letty era um pouco avoada, mas não tinha inimigos. Se a mataram foi porque ela se meteu com gente errada. Aquele namorado dela...

- Você o conheceu?

- Não, mas ela dizia que ele era um homem da lei, duvido muito.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Feito o reconhecimento do corpo, Goodwin tinha quase certeza de que Letícia Sanchez fazia parte da quadrilha de Angel Mariner, havia apenas uma ligação que ele ainda não tinha feito.

Marshall foi até a sala de necropsia para ver o corpo da namorada morto e esparramado em cima de uma mesa de metal fria. Sentiu o estômago revolver-se e correu para o banheiro mais próximo para vomitar.

Quando saiu de lá, tinha o semblante pálido e parecia que ia desabar no chão a qualquer momento.

- Você está bem?- indagou Raquel ao vê-lo saindo do banheiro.

- Eu...- ele começou a dizer, mas Goodwin apareceu no corredor agitando o celular e dizendo:

- Precisamos ir, Ana acabou de ligar, me disse que estava investigando por conta própria e encontrou uma pista de Angel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cerca de duas horas depois, a pista que Ana-Lucia dissera ter descoberto os levou a um motel de beira de estrada, próximo à fronteira com o México. O proprietário do motel disse que nenhum homem com a descrição de Angel se registrara na recepção e que apenas uma mulher loira fizera o registro do quarto onde possivelmente poderia estar o bandido.

A polícia se preparou para invadir o quarto. Ana-Lucia estava à frente, ansiosa para prendê-lo com sua pistola na mão devidamente carregada, a mãe ao seu lado.

- Abra é a polícia!- ela gritou quando Goodwin deu a ordem tática para se aproximaram do quarto. O motel estava cercado. – Polícia!- ela gritou mais uma vez e nada.

Goodwin finalmente deu a ordem para a invasão. Ana-Lucia arrombou a porta usando os próprios pés com a ajuda de mais um policial tático. Quando eles entraram, o quarto estava em completo silêncio e com as luzes apagadas.

Raquel acendeu a luz e Ana fez uma expressão chocada diante do que viu à sua frente. Angel Mariner jazia na cama, ensangüentado, com ferimentos por todo o corpo e o rosto tingido de roxo como se tivesse sido asfixiado até a morte.

- Merda!- exclamou o policial que estava ao lado de Ana.

Ela tombou para trás, em estado de choque e foi segurada por Goodwin, não esperava por aquilo.

Continua...


	29. Onde você esteve durante todo esse tempo

Capítulo 29- Onde você esteve durante todo esse tempo?

_Os enormes olhos verdes e expressivos do homem sentado junto ao balcão do bar que não parava de lhe dirigir sedutores sorrisos estavam deixando Ana-Lucia embaraçada diante de seu grupo de amigas que bebiam com ela em uma mesa próxima._

_Era sua primeira noite de folga em muito tempo, depois de trabalhar três anos seguidos para o distrito policial de Los Angeles. Há dois dias havia sido promovida à agente federal e não podia estar mais feliz por ter a oportunidade de fazer carreira no FBI. Libby, sua melhor amiga havia decidido comemorar sua vitória e chamando mais três amigas elas foram ao badalado Bar do Coyote, um pub recém-inaugurado em LA._

_Ana-Lucia bebia e conversava com as amigas, divertindo-se quando viu o belo homem entrar no bar e ir sentar-se junto ao balcão. Alto, cabelos negros e lisos, feições latinas e impressionantes olhos verdes. Ele não conseguia tirar seus olhos dela e as amigas não paravam de provocá-la com isso._

_Aos 23 anos, Ana-Lucia nunca tivera um relacionamento realmente sério e jamais agira por impulso. Sempre fora muito controlada e dedicada aos estudos e ao trabalho na polícia. Mas aquele homem tinha algo que ela não sabia explicar, sentiu-se atraída de imediato. Porém, não tinha coragem de fazer mais nada além de corresponder aos insistentes olhares dele._

_Alguns minutos depois, nessa brincadeira de troca de olhares furtivos, o garçom veio trazer um bilhete para Ana junto com um drink, tequila e tônica, seu favorito, como o homem poderia saber? Ela agradeceu ao garçom e abriu o bilhete, diante dos olhares ansiosos das amigas._

"_Onde você esteve durante todo esse tempo? Pensei que jamais fosse conhecer a mulher da minha vida"- o bilhete era curto e direto. Ele a queria e nada mais. Cinco minutos depois, outro bilhete. "Será que posso me aproximar da sua mesa?"- Ana-Lucia assentiu com o olhar e o homem bonito juntou-se a ela e suas amigas._

_Angel Mariner, ele disse se chamar e Ana-Lucia adorou o som de cada sílaba que formava o nome dele. O clima tenso de paixão e desejo durante a animada conversa na mesa do bar logo foi notado pelas amigas que com desculpas esfarrapadas deixaram o ambiente com silenciosos divirta-se e boa sorte nos olhares. Libby foi a mais indiscreta, fazendo um sinal com a mão ao ouvido, claramente pedindo que a amiga ligasse depois para contar-lhe o resultado._

_Depois disso, a noite prosseguiu mágica. Cada palavra que diziam parecia ser o pensamento do outro. Angel tomou a mão de Ana entre as suas e os rostos se aproximaram. O primeiro beijo aconteceu e nada mais pôde parar o desejo que se apoderou deles. Ana-Lucia jamais tinha feito isso, aceitar o convite de um estranho para a cama. Mas não podia dizer não àqueles olhos verdes persuasivos. _

_Naquela mesma noite, ela o levou ao seu apartamento e eles fizeram amor a noite inteira, e Ana estava certa no dia seguinte de que encontrara o homem de sua vida._

_- Onde você esteve durante todo esse tempo? Pensei que jamais fosse conhecer o homem da minha vida.- ela gracejou quando acordaram juntos na cama dela na manhã seguinte._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Você está bem, _mi hija_?- indagou Raquel quando viu a filha voltar a si no banco de trás de uma das viaturas. Depois de terem entrado no quarto de motel e Ana-Lucia ter visto o corpo de Angel asfixiado e retalhado sobre a cama, ela perdera completamente os sentidos.

- Eu acho que sim...- respondeu ela, sentando-se no banco do carro.

- A perícia já chegou ao local do crime. Estão fazendo as primeiras investigações.- disse Raquel.

Ana-Lucia ficou calada e a mãe foi sentar-se junto dela no banco do carro, tomando suas mãos entre as suas.

- Apesar de tudo, eu sinto muito _cariño_. Sei que um dia você o amou.

Ana deixou escapar uma lágrima:

- Eu o amei sim, _mama_. Mas ele me decepcionou e muito.

- Talvez você devesse ir pra casa. Recebi uma ligação de seu marido há pouco, ele acabou de receber alta e vai pro apartamento esperar você.

- Eu não quero falar com ele!- ela disse, sentida.

- Ana, estou a par do que aconteceu no St. Sebastian hoje e apesar de ter ficado tão chocada quanto você, eu acho que deveria ouvir o que seu marido tem a dizer. Ele deve ter uma boa explicação para essa paternidade tão fora de hora.

- Você defendendo o Sawyer, _mama_?- retrucou Ana-Lucia. – Isso é novidade pra mim, esqueceu-se de que ele foi um golpista?

- Você disse bem, ele foi um golpista. Isso é passado! E se o estou defendendo agora é unicamente porque sei que ele a ama demais.

- Angel também dizia me amar.- Ana a lembrou.

Raquel abraçou-a.

- Querida, não deixe que a desilusão que o Angel provocou em você a faça desistir de seu grande amor de verdade.

Ana-Lucia se desvencilhou do abraço da mãe.

- Que seja! Posso conversar com ele depois, mas agora quero continuar aqui e participar das investigações. Já me sinto bem melhor.

Raquel franziu o cenho. Sua filha era mesmo muito teimosa, mas não podia nem falar nada, ela tinha a quem puxar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack terminou de cobrir Inês em sua caminha, acariciou seus cachinhos escuros e a deixou adormecida no quarto, deixando a porta entreaberta. Depois que Kate chegara ao apartamento, atordoada e com as mãos sujas de sangue, ele se descontrolara querendo saber a verdade de uma vez por todas. Mas devido à presença da criança no apartamento, ele voltou a si e ordenou que Kate fosse tomar um longo banho e que depois conversariam muito sério.

Quando finalmente conseguiu fazer a menina adormecer, ele foi até a sala e encontrou Kate sentada, usando uma camisola de algodão emprestada de Ana-Lucia, os cabelos úmidos do banho. Vendo que Jack se aproximava, ela ergueu o rosto e ele pôde ver que ainda chorava.

- Por onde quer que eu comece?- ela indagou com um soluço, estava muito fragilizada naquele momento.

- Onde você esteve durante a tarde?- ele perguntou com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, o semblante duro, o corpo encostado à parede branca da sala.

- Eu fui ver Danny Picket.- Kate respondeu.

- Quem é Danny Picket?

- Um dos homens que faziam parte da quadrilha de Angel Mariner, da qual eu e Sawyer fizemos parte durante um bom tempo.

Jack se aproximou dela, tomando uma das poltronas diante do sofá onde ela estava sentada.

- Então o que você é? Uma bandida como ele?

- Jack... – ela pediu num murmúrio. – Me deixa te contar tudo, por favor!

- Eu estou ouvindo.

- Hoje à tarde, eu estava tomando conta da Inezita e ela me falou umas coisas estranhas sobre sonhos que tinha com um homem mal que queria machucar sua mãe. Durante o tempo em que conheço a Ana, a Inês já teve esse comportamento mais de uma vez e depois que descobri que ela era filha do Angel, tirei minhas próprias conclusões.

- Que tipo de conclusões?

- Que esses sonhos e estranhos acontecimentos eram presságios e que nós não estávamos ouvindo. Eu conheci o Angel há muito tempo, eu era praticamente uma menina. Ele mudou-se do México para a fazenda vizinha à da minha família no Tenessee. O Sawyer morava conosco e naquela época tudo era maravilhoso antes do meu pai morrer e a minha mãe se casar com o demônio.

Jack ouvia a história, atento.

- Comecei a namorar o Angel e meu padrasto pareceu não gostar daquilo, ele me olhava de um jeito estranho e o Sawyer também achava isso. Angel foi meu primeiro homem, disso nem o Sawyer sabe. De alguma maneira meu padrasto descobriu que nós tínhamos transado no celeiro e reagiu de forma violenta, como se estivesse com ciúmes, não sei. Wayne era alcoólatra e espancava a minha mãe, mas nesse dia ele passou dos limites e estava quase matando a minha mãe por causa da raiva que sentia de mim e o Sawyer o impediu. O Wayne tentou atingi-lo com um ancinho, mas acabou acertando em si mesmo e morreu.- ela fez uma pausa e fitou os olhos castanho-esverdeados de Jack antes de continuar. – Mamãe nunca nos perdoou, nos expulsou de casa, começamos a passar necessidades. Foi então que o Angel teve uma grande idéia, começou com o roubo de carros, depois coisas mais pesadas como o tráfico de drogas. O Sawyer arranjou uma namorada que também entendia muito do assunto e a quadrilha foi crescendo. Só que as coisas começaram a se complicar. Eu fiquei grávida e...o Angel me fez abortar o meu filho, Jack, ele me drogou e matou o meu bebê!

As palavras dela deixaram o coração de Jack apertado, mas ele não se moveu do lugar. Ela continuou:

- Depois, o Sawyer descobriu que a Cassidy, namorada dele, estava tendo um caso com o Angel e então eu e ele resolvemos largar aquela vida. Fugimos pra Nova York e tentamos recomeçar nossas vidas, mas eu sempre fiquei de olho nas atividades da quadrilha para nossa própria segurança. Mas aí, o Angel foi preso. Engravidou uma agente federal.

- Ana-Lucia.- Jack concluiu.

- Exato.- respondeu Kate. – Eles estavam juntos, mas na verdade ela o investigava. No dia em que ele descobriu que ela o delatara, Angel saiu com ela no carro e eles sofreram um acidente, batendo de frente com outro carro. Uma criança morreu, a filha do professor John Locke.

- Sim, eu me lembro desse acidente.- raciocinou Jack.

- Depois disso, o Angel foi preso e eu e Sawyer ficamos tranqüilos. Passamos quase quatro anos em Nova York e nos mudados pra Los Angeles. Ele arrumou o emprego no restaurante e tempos depois eu comecei a trabalhar no Bar do Coyote. Apesar de Angel estar preso, eu ainda mantinha meus contatos e descobri que a agente federal que o prendera estava na pista do meu primo porque a Cassidy o delatara. Fiquei em estado de alerta e comecei a me preocupar quando vi que o Sawyer estava se apaixonando por ela.

- Então foi por isso que você não queria que o seu primo soubesse qual era a profissão da Ana de verdade?

- Sim.- Kate assentiu. – Eu não sei por que, mas senti que apesar de estar investigando meu primo, Ana-Lucia estava tão envolvida quanto ele. E somente quando tive certeza disso foi que achei que Sawyer deveria saber da verdade.

- Mas e o seqüestro da Ana? Você sabia que tinha sido o Mariner quem a seqüestrara?

- Sim.- respondeu Kate. – Angel me procurou antes do seqüestro, e fez chantagem comigo sobre você. Disse que ia contar a você quem eu era e acabei descobrindo que era Cassidy quem mandava os bilhetes e fazia os telefonemas pra mim tentando me alertar sobre você no início do nosso namoro só pra infernizar a minha vida.

Jack lembrou-se do estranho comportamento meses atrás.

- O Angel me contou que pretendia seqüestrar a Ana-Lucia, que era a única forma dele conseguir um bom dinheiro pra fugir do país depois de ter conseguido escapar da prisão. Prometeu que não faria mal nenhum a ela e eu acreditei, disse que tinha um contato na polícia. De alguma forma ele cumpriu isso porque a libertou depois de receber o dinheiro. Sei que deve estar se perguntando por que fui cúmplice dele no seqüestro de Ana, mas eu fiz isso Jack porque queria manter o que nós tínhamos, o que Sawyer tinha com Ana. Ele pretendia se casar com ela e se Angel não conseguisse fugir dos Estados Unidos ele não nos deixaria em paz.

Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- E você realmente acreditou que ele nos deixaria em paz depois de conseguir o dinheiro?

- Sim, eu fui ingênua e agora sei que ele é o culpado do que aconteceu de ruim em nossa de lua de mel.

- Mas isso ainda não explica o porquê te você ter chegado aqui com as mãos sujas de sangue.

- Eu fiquei muito preocupada depois do que a Inês me contou sobre os seus sonhos. Ninguém sabia da Ana e eu pensei que ela pudesse estar em perigo com o Angel solto por aí. Resolvi ir atrás de informações. Fui até um dos esconderijos da quadrilha e...Jack eu encontrei todos mortos!- o olhar de Kate era de horror.

Jack finalmente foi sentar-se ao lado dela e a abraçou.

- Era um cenário grotesco. Cinco pessoas mortas, os corpos estrangulados pelo chão. Eu encontrei o Picket agonizando em um quarto e perguntei quem tinha feito aquilo, mas ele não conseguiu me responder. Por isso minhas mãos estavam sujas de sangue, o sangue dele quando tentei ajudá-lo.

- Oh, Kate!- Jack exclamou, beijando-lhe a têmpora.

- Jack, Angel Mariner é um monstro e precisa ser detido.

Nesse momento, uma chave girou na fechadura da porta e Sawyer entrou, com um braço em uma tipóia para proteger o ferimento no ombro.

- Onde está a Ana?- ele perguntou.

- Não sabemos.- respondeu Jack. Ela não deu notícias até agora.

- Eu falei com a minha sogra.- disse ele. – Encontraram o Mariner morto em um motel próximo à fronteira com o México.

Os olhos de Kate se arregalaram.

- Foi a Ana-Lucia quem recebeu a dica. A polícia foi pra lá e encontraram o corpo dele. È tudo o que eu sei. A dona Raquel disse que Ana passou mal quando o viu e que ia mandá-la para casa, eu pensei que ela já tivesse chegado.

- Sawyer, Picket e todos os outros estão mortos.- disse Kate. – Eu os encontrei esta tarde.

Sawyer ficou assustado e sentou-se ao lado da prima.

- Kate, você devia ter chamado a polícia, agora as coisas podem ficar complicadas pra você se descobrirem seu envolvimento com Angel e a quadrilha.

- Você contou tudo a ele?- indagou Sawyer.

Kate assentiu.

- Bom.- disse ele.

- Não se preocupe Jack, eu chamei a polícia. Fiz uma ligação anônima antes mesmo de encontrar o Picket. Eles já devem estar lá.

- Tudo isso é muita coisa pra minha cabeça.- disse Jack.

- Me perdoe por ter mentido pra você todo esse tempo, Jack.

Ele a abraçou e a beijou de leve nos lábios antes de dizer:

- Eu te amo.

Kate sorriu e o abraçou de volta, aliviada por ter contado toda a verdade e eles se beijaram mais intensamente. Sawyer pigarreou e eles se afastaram.

- Se vocês quiserem ir embora, eu vou ficar aqui com a Inês esperando pela Ana.

Jack concordou e Kate foi até o quarto de Ana-Lucia trocar de roupa.

- E como está a Juliet e o seu filho?- Jack indagou.

- Eles estão bem.

- Espero que consiga fazer as pazes com a Ana, meu amigo.

- Eu também, doutor, eu também.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Alex, já é muito tarde, não podemos ir procurá-lo agora.- dizia Boone para a namorada que insistia em ir até a casa de seu suposto pai.

- Eu concordo com o Boone.- disse Karl. – È melhor esperarmos até amanhã de manhã, a gente falta à escola e vai até a casa dele. Uma hora dessas, ele deve estar cansado e preocupado com a esposa que levou o tiro e os filhos.

- Se ele for mesmo meu pai, então eu terei dois irmãozinhos.- disse Alex, com um sorriso.

Boone a abraçou e eles se despediram de Karl antes de entrarem na casa dela. Encontraram seu tio Sayid e sua mãe conversando na cozinha.

- Shannon ficou muito abalada, Dani, e eu nunca tinha visto nada tão terrível quando aquela garota morta jogada na estrada.

- Eu posso imaginar, meu irmão. A violência anda cada vez pior em nosso país.

Quando ela viu Boone e Alex adentrando a cozinha, franziu o cenho para a filha.

- Onde você andou esse tempo todo? Eu telefonei para a casa da Sra. Sawyer e o cunhado dela me disse que você tinha deixado Inês com ele há horas.

- Eu precisava fazer uma coisa.- respondeu Alex.

- Que coisa?- ela olhou para Boone com desconfiança. – Acho bom ter mais cuidado, menina. Seu tio acabou de me dizer que ele e Shannon encontraram uma garota morta na estrada principal hoje, assassinada.

- Sério?- indagou Boone.

- Sei o quanto parece ser divertido procurar lugares ermos e românticos para namorar, mas escutem bem vocês dois, se querem ficar juntos façam isso sob o meu teto onde é mais seguro.

Os jovens assentiram e se retiraram para o quarto de Alex.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A perícia trabalhava incansavelmente recolhendo provas na cena do crime da morte de Angel Mariner, tirando fotos e analisando cada canto do quarto do motel enquanto policiais interrogavam os funcionários do lugar e outros hóspedes.

Ana-Lucia tomava um café forte de pé, encostada a uma viatura com o semblante sombrio quando Raquel e Goodwin se aproximaram dela.

- A polícia recebeu uma ligação anônima esta tarde entregando o antigo local onde Angel estivera escondido. Aparentemente toda a quadrilha estava lá, assassinada.

- O quê?- indagou Ana-Lucia, surpresa.

- Acha que Angel teve tempo de fazer isso?- indagou Raquel.

- Eu não sei.- respondeu Ana-Lucia. – Depende da localização do tal esconderijo, esse motel é bastante distante do centro da cidade por exemplo.

- Como sabe que o esconderijo ficava no centro da cidade? Por acaso se lembra de ter estado lá quando foi seqüestrada?- questionou Goodwin.

- Estou apenas fazendo uma suposição, diretor.- afirmou Ana.

- Bom, eu acabei de mandar o Marshall pra lá. A perícia está lá já há um bom tempo investigando e fizeram algumas descobertas interessantes.

- Como o que, por exemplo?- perguntou Ana.

- Eles descobriram que o assassino pode ser uma mulher, que estava vestida como policial.Existem marcas de botas de coturno manchadas de sangue pelo chão.- disse Raquel.

- Iguais as que acabamos de encontrar no quarto onde o corpo de Angel foi achado. Marcas de botas de coturno. Pela estimativa dos peritos, pelo número da bota estimamos o peso do assassino em 55 kg, altura 1,65 m. Pode ser uma mulher.

- Sim, pode ser.- afirmou Ana. – Mas são suposições muito vagas ainda, embora o dono do motel tenha dito que foi uma loira quem registrou o quarto para Angel. Nós sabemos que ele fugiu do banco com uma comparsa de quem ainda não sabemos a identidade, segundo os depoimentos das vítimas do banco central.

- Uma garota foi encontrada morta na estrada essa tarde.- revelou Goodwin. – Ela trabalhava no restaurante "A Escotilha", não é o restaurante onde seu marido trabalha?

- Sim.- respondeu Ana. – Como ela se chamava?

- Letícia Sanchez.- disse Goodwin. – O nome soa familiar a você?

- A garota que derramou molho quente nas minhas calças.

- Como é?- indagou Raquel.

- Ela estava interessada no Sawyer e ficou com ódio de mim quando nos viu juntos no restaurante, eu me lembro bem disso. Essa mulher esteve no meu casamento acompanhada pelo Marshall.

- Pelo Marshall?- surpreendeu-se Goodwin.

- Sim, tenho certeza. E eles me pareceram muito íntimos.- Ana acrescentou.

- Ele não disse absolutamente nada quando vimos o corpo da garota no necrotério. Diretor-assistente, perjúrio é crime.- disse Raquel. – Essa garota pode ter sido a comparsa de Mariner no banco.

- Vou falar com o Marshall assim que resolvermos a fase inicial da investigação aqui no motel. O silêncio dele sobre seu envolvimento com a garota me parece muito estranho. Ana-Lucia você deve ir pra casa.

- Mas...

- È uma ordem, nem pense em refutar, agente. Você está grávida e já viveu emoções de sobra por hoje, vá pra casa e descanse. A capitã Cortez permanecerá aqui comigo. Entraremos em contato pela manhã.

Ana-Lucia resolveu obedecê-lo, estava realmente exausta. Despediu-se de sua mãe e uma viatura a levou até o seu prédio. Quando entrou no apartamento encontrou tudo às escuras e muito calmo. Foi até o quarto da filha e sentou-se na beirada da cama. Caiu em um pranto abafado, fitando a criança que dormia tranquilamente. O pai dela agora estava morto, o amor que um dia ela sentira por Angel Mariner acabara em tragédia.

Depois de algum tempo no quarto da filha, ela foi para o seu e encontrou Sawyer adormecido na cama. Apesar de ainda estar zangada com ele, admitiu a si mesma que tudo o que precisava agora era de horas de sono nos braços carinhososs do marido.

Tirou toda a roupa, tomou um banho e voltou para o quarto. Vestiu apenas uma calcinha confortável de algodão e engatinhou pela cama, acariciando as costas nuas de Sawyer que dormia de bruços.

Encostou os seios às costas dele e viu que ele acordava. Os olhos azuis a fitaram com interesse no escuro e ele virou-se de frente, levantando a mão para tocar o rosto da esposa.

- Meu amor, já não agüentava mais de vontade de te ver.

Ela beijou os dedos das mãos dele.

- O que aconteceu hoje...eu juro que não sabia que o filho era meu...isso foi antes de namorar você... ela me escondeu isso todo esse tempo...

Ana colocou os dedos nos lábios dele para que se calasse e aconchegando-se ao corpo forte que tanto amava, disse:

- Seja lá o que for, acredito em você. Eu te amo, Sawyer.

Os lábios se uniram em um beijo apaixonado e quando Ana se afastou, disse:

- Ele está morto!

- Eu sei.- respondeu Sawyer.

- Não me sinto aliviada, eu amei mais do que tudo Sawyer. Ele era o pai da minha filha...

Ela começou a chorar e Sawyer a amparou.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, querida. Eu estou aqui com você.- disse ele, confortando-a.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- È aqui!- anunciou Boone quando chegaram à casa onde vivia Benjamin Linus no dia seguinte. – Está pronta, Alex?- ele beijou-lhe a face com doçura.

- Sim.- ela respondeu. Karl adiantou-se a frente dos dois e tocou a campainha.

O mesmo homem que ela vira em sua casa beijando sua mãe no sofá estava diante dela, os olhos azuis muito vivos questionando o que ela fazia ali.

- Bom dia.- foi tudo o que Ben disse.

- Bom dia.- respondeu Alex. – O senhor é mesmo meu pai?

Continua...


	30. Encaixando as peças do quebracabeças

Capítulo 30- Encaixando as peças do quebra-cabeça

Alex sorveu um gole de chá gelado bem devagar, olhando nos olhos azuis do homem que afirmara ser seu pai há cerca de dez minutos. Boone e Karl estavam com ela, um de cada lado do estreito sofá da sala de estar da casa de Benjamin Linus.

- Você deve estar se perguntando por que eu deixei você e sua mãe.

- Sim.- foi a única coisa que Alex conseguiu dizer.

- Eu sempre fui um homem muito complicado, Alexandra.- ele explicou. – Meus pais morreram cedo e eu tive que aprender a me virar sozinho bem antes da idade que você tem agora. Conheci sua mãe ainda no _High School_. Ela era a garota mais linda da escola, com aquele sotaque francês irresistível, líder de torcida.

- Mamãe líder de torcida?- indagou Alex, chocada. Sua mãe era conservadora demais para ficar dançando e pulando de sainha em um campo de futebol.

- Sim, ela era. Danielle tinha uma boa vida até me conhecer. Era obediente, responsável, tirava boas notas na escola. Mas aí, nos apaixonamos e fizemos muita bobagem. Seu tio Sayid me odiava, sempre que nos pegava juntos dizia que ia me matar.

- E o que você dizia pra ele?

Ben deu de ombros.

- Nada. Eu pouco ligava pra ele ou pro que qualquer outra pessoa dizia. Só queria saber de me divertir. Eu e Danielle íamos a todas as festas, bebíamos até ficarmos tontos. Mas aí, ela engravidou de você.

Alex ficou tensa nesse momento e Boone massageou-lhe o ombro para confortá-la.

- Eu fui um grande idiota quando ela me contou. Fiquei com medo da responsabilidade e não quis saber sobre a gravidez dela. Mesmo assim, a Danielle assumiu tudo sozinha, seu tio a ajudou e eles voltaram para a França. Sayid foi chamado para atuar no exército francês. Algum tempo depois, arrependido, eu fui pra França atrás dela, chegamos a voltar, na época em que esta foto foi tirada.- ele apontou para a fotografia que Alex encontrara em sua casa e levou para mostrar a ele com o intuito de questioná-lo. - Você era só um bebê. Sayid foi contra, mas fomos felizes por algum tempo em Paris, mas em algumas coisas eu continuava irresponsável. Havia o vício da bebida e eu comecei a jogar.

- Mamãe te deixou?

- Sim.- ele assentiu com pesar. – Seu tio a convenceu e eu não o culpo, foi o melhor pra vocês duas. Eu voltei para os Estados Unidos, quase sem dinheiro. Dez anos depois sua mãe voltou também, eu soube, mas não me atrevi a procurá-la. Conheci uma bela garota há alguns anos em um bar, ela era a barwoman e meu vício estava mais forte do que nunca. Ficamos juntos, ela engravidou e me casei com ela. Juliet é o seu nome.- ele fez uma pausa, demonstrando que aquelas lembranças eram muito difíceis pra ele. – Não fui um bom marido para ela, nem um bom pai para o meu filho. Mais uma vez cometi erros, erros enormes, tudo porque não conseguia esquecer sua mãe. Aí um dia eu a vi na rua e toda a minha loucura por ela retornou com força total. Descobri onde Danielle morava e fui falar com ela, naquele dia em que você nos viu juntos.

- Então você ainda ama a minha mãe?

- Mais do que tudo nesse mundo.- Ben respondeu com sinceridade. – E por isso vou fazer a coisa mais sensata que já deveria ter feito. Vou me divorciar de Juliet. Ela acaba de passar por algo terrível. Levou um tiro num assalto à banco e deu à luz ao filho.

- Meu irmão?

- Não.- ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Ela teve o filho de outro homem e eu não a culpo, como eu disse não era um bom marido. Apenas Jimmy é seu irmão.

- O que pretende fazer depois do divórcio?

- Estou indo embora Alex. Para Nevada, minha terra natal.

- E não pretende mais voltar?

- Não, querida. O melhor para todos vocês é que eu esteja a quilômetros de distância, além disso, preciso reconstruir minha vida.

Alex assentiu e por vários minutos ninguém soube o que fazer até que Ben quebrou o gelo.

- Será que você poderia dar um abraço de despedida em seu pai, Alexandra e me perdoar por tudo o que fiz?

Ela hesitou um pouco, mas por fim abraçou o pai, chorando. Sim, ela o perdoava e em seu íntimo desejava que um dia ele voltasse.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Eu estou sendo interrogado?- Edward Marshall perguntou com incredulidade quando ele chegou cedo à sede do FBI em LA e foi abordado por seu superior e pela parceira sendo levado à sala de interrogatório.

- Isso depende de você.- respondeu Ana-Lucia, muito séria, os braços cruzados embaixo do sobretudo preto da onde pendia seu crachá de agente federal. – Onde esteve ontem à tarde por volta das cinco horas?

- Eu estava com os homens, na rua, em busca de informações sobre o roubo a banco. Recebemos uma ligação anônima ontem sobre o local onde se escondia a quadrilha de Angel Mariner. Eu mesmo fui verificar.

- Certo.- disse o diretor-assistente Goodwin, ainda mais sisudo que Ana-Lucia. – Mas e quanto ao seu envolvimento com a garota que foi encontrada morta na beira da estrada dentro do carro que Angel Mariner usou para fugir do banco com seu comparsa? O nome Letícia Sanchez lhe diz alguma coisa?

- Eu não...- ele começou a dizer, mas Ana-Lucia o cortou, furiosa.

- Não se atreva a mentir, Marshall!- ela gritou. – Eu nunca gostei muito de você, sempre tão intrometido. Mas nunca pensei que você fosse um criminoso.

- Não sou um criminoso! Eu não sei quem é essa mulher de quem estão falando!

- Não mesmo?- ela retrucou e caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a. Hurley e Enrique entraram com os semblantes sérios.

- Foi ele quem vocês viram com Letty no restaurante algumas vezes?

Os dois homens assentiram.

- Hey, eu conheço esse senhor.- Marshall apontou para Hurley. – Ele é o dono da Escotilha, um ótimo restaurante onde eu costumava almoçar de vez em quando.

- Letícia Sanchez trabalhava no restaurante.- disse Goodwin. – E esses homens afirmam que você fazia mais do que almoçar lá.

- Letty dizia que eles eram namorados, que era maravilhoso ter um namorado policial.- disse Enrique.

- Isso é mentira!- protestou Marshall.

- Se é mentira, Edward, então espero que esteja preparado para ser acusado de perjúrio.- disse Ana-Lucia. – O meu marido também é testemunha de que Letty dizia ter um namorado policial, isso sem falar do episódio no dia do meu casamento. Você foi ao meu casamento acompanhado da mulher em questão, portanto, para o seu bem, eu sugiro que é melhor parar de mentir.

As testemunhas foram retiradas da sala e Marshall confessou, mas não totalmente a verdade:

- Sim, eu a conheci no restaurante e estávamos juntos, mas eu não sabia que ela estava envolvida na quadrilha do Mariner. Quando ela foi encontrada morta eu fiquei com medo de ser acusado de cúmplice dela.

- Por que você seria acusado de cúmplice, Marshall se foi enganado?- indagou Goodwin.

- Eu estou preso?

- Sua história está muito esquisita Marshall, fique sabendo desde agora que nós iremos iniciar uma investigação contra você.- falou Ana-Lucia.

- E desde já, está suspenso do FBI.- avisou Goodwin. – Se for provado o seu envolvimento direto ou indireto neste caso você será destituído do Bureau.

Sem poder refutar nenhum dos argumentos deles, Marshall foi liberado da sala de interrogatório. Quando ele saiu, Ana-Lucia disse a Goodwin:

- Eu tenho certeza de que o Marshall não está limpo nessa história. È algo completamente absurdo mas bem possível.

- Sim.- concordou Goodwin. – Mas nós vamos descobrir até onde vai o envolvimento dele.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kate olhou para a tela do monitor de batimentos cardíacos e sorriu. Uma pequena lágrima rolou por seu rosto. Ela podia ouvir o coraçãozinho de seu bebê batendo forte e isso a emocionou. Jack segurava ternamente a mão dela, tão emocionado quanto.

- Seus últimos exames estão ótimos, Kate.- disse a Dra. Kent.

- Mesmo?- ela perguntou, animada.

- Sim. Sua gravidez ainda pode ser considerada de risco, mas estamos indo bem. Os batimentos cardíacos do bebê melhoraram significativamente, ele é forte!

- Como o pai dele.- Jack comentou, orgulhoso e Kate deu um tapinha no braço dele.

Depois da longa conversa que tiveram no apartamento de Ana-Lucia e Kate esclarecera todas as coisas a respeito do antigo envolvimento dela e Sawyer com a quadrilha de Angel Mariner tudo ficara bem entre eles. Na manhã seguinte eles foram ao hospital para uma consulta e um novo ultrasom para saber se o bebê estava bem e agora estavam muito felizes com as palavras da médica.

- Gostariam de saber o sexo do bebê?- indagou a Dra. Kent deslizando o aparelho de ultrasom sobre a barriga besuntada de gel de Kate.

- Podemos?- perguntou Jack, animado.

- Sim, podemos tentar, afinal Kate já está com 16 semanas.

A médica pôs-se a olhar atentamente o monitor onde aparecia o bebê de Kate, todo encolhidinho no calor do ventre materno.

- Olha só! Parece que o bebê é tímido! Está com as pernas fechadas e chupando o dedinho.

- Oh!- exclamou Kate, buscando a imagem na tela.

Jack apertou com mais força a mão dela.

- Mas esperem, o bebê está nos dando uma oportunidade...oh sim, agora eu vejo.

- Vê o quê?- indagou Jack, um pouco ansioso e transtornado, ele era médico, mas não muito bom para entender ultrasons de mulheres grávidas, especialmente quando se tratava de seu filho.

- È um menino.- assegurou a médica.

- Um menino!- Kate exclamou. – Oh Jack!

Eles se beijaram, felizes e a médica deu a eles um momento a sós.

- Eu estou tão feliz, amor. Um menino como eu tanto queria.

Jack estava tão emocionado que não sabia nem o que dizer.

- Vamos chamá-lo de Matthew, como eu sugeri no dia da nossa lua de mel.

- Sim, vamos chamá-lo de Matthew.- concordou Jack, abraçando-a.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer segurava um buquê de flores em uma mão e com a outra puxava a mãozinha delicada de Inês enquanto eles entravam no S. Sebastian. Iriam fazer uma visita a Juliet e o bebê que nascera, seu filho. Ana-Lucia permitira que ele levasse a menina para conhecer o bebê que faria parte da vida dela como seu irmãozinho e Sawyer ficara muito emocionado com isso.

Inezita abraçava com a mão livre seu urso polar de pelúcia, que tinha decidido numa atitude muito adulta dar de presente ao recém-nascido. Sawyer prometera comprar-lhe outro.

No corredor da maternidade, antes de chegarem ao quarto onde Juliet estava internada, eles cruzarem com o Dr. Kane. Ao ver Sawyer o médico sorriu.

- Olá, como vai? E o ombro?

- Está ótimo, apesar de eu ter que fazer fisioterapia por um mês e ficar afastado do trabalho.- respondeu ele, já estava andando sem a tipóia.

Kane assentiu, mas ficou sério em seguida, dizendo:

- Sawyer, será que eu posso dar uma palavrinha com você antes que vá falar com a Julie?

- Sim, é claro.- consentiu ele e se dirigiu à pequena Inês. – _Mi hija_, você pode esperar pelo _papa_ só um minuto naquela cadeira ali?- ele apontou uma cadeira alta, encostada na parede, com rodinhas. Inezita concordou e foi até a cadeira, sentando-se. Porém, mal sentou-se e começou a rodar na cadeira, ao redor de si mesma, rindo muito.

Vendo que ela estava entretida, Sawyer se afastou um pouco para conversar com Kane.

- Pode falar.

- È que...bem, eu e a Juliet nos conhecemos há algum tempo por acaso. Nunca imaginei que ela tivesse tido qualquer tipo de envolvimento com você e comecei a gostar dela. Nos encontramos uma única vez e nunca deixei de pensar nela, quando a encontrei no hospital, eu...

- Vocês estão namorando?- Sawyer perguntou, surpreso.

- Ainda não, eu ainda não me declarei pra ela, mas pretendo fazer isso quando ela tiver alta. Por isso, eu queria saber se você se opõe de alguma forma, porque ela acabou de ter um filho seu e eu pretendo cuidar dela e dos dois garotos.

Sawyer sorriu largamente.

- Não, não me oponho de maneira alguma. O que aconteceu entre eu e Juliet foi passageiro, não nego a paternidade do garoto, mas estou casado e vou ser pai de outra criança também, por isso eu fico feliz que você esteja ao lado da Jules. Agora que o Benjamin resolveu ir embora ela vai mesmo precisar de alguém.

- Obrigado.- disse Kane, feliz com a resposta de Sawyer.

- De nada. Kane, você é um cara legal.

- Só mais uma coisa. Ela pôs o meu nome no bebê, meu primeiro nome, mas ele pode ter o seu sobrenome...

- Ele pode ter o meu e o seu sobrenome.- completou Sawyer. – Ele será muito amado.- dizendo isso, Sawyer deu dois tapinhas no ombro de Kane e foi buscar Inês para irem ao quarto de Juliet.

Quando entraram, encontraram-na amamentando o pequeno Richard, que havia sido apelidado carinhosamente de Rick. Ela parecia bem melhor do que antes, o rosto corado, o ar feliz. Kane deveria ser o responsável, Sawyer desconfiava.

- Hey, Jules.- Sawyer saudou e ela sorriu para ele.

- Hey, Sawyer.

- Você está linda.

- Obrigada.- ela respondeu.

- Onde está o Jimmy?

- Minha irmã mais velha veio de Miami com meu sobrinho para tomar conta dele enquanto me restabeleço. Ele vai passar uns dias afastado da escola por causa do que aconteceu. Rachel o está levando a um psicólogo e ela me disse que ela está mais tranqüilo na companhia do primo que tem a idade dele.

- Fico feliz.

- Olá, gracinha.- Juliet saudou Inês que sorriu curiosa, olhando para o bebê Rick. – Aproximem-se, venham conhecer o Rick.

Sawyer levantou Inês para que ela se sentasse na beirada da cama. A menina ficou encantada com o bebê.

- Ele é lindo!- disse Sawyer.

- Ele se parece com você...- comentou Juliet. – Quer segurá-lo?

- Mas ele está almoçando.- falou Sawyer.

- Não, ele já parou por enquanto. Pode segurá-o. – Juliet entregou o bebê com cuidado para Sawyer que segurou o menino meio sem jeito. Ela fechou os botões da camisola e disse a ele: - Ele precisa sentir o cheiro do pai dele.

Sawyer balançou o menino de um lado para o outro, ninando-o. Rick chupou o dedinho, mas manteve os olhinhos fechados.

- _Papa_, por que ele não tem cabelo?- Inês perguntou.

- Ele tem sim.- respondeu Sawyer, se referindo aos ralos fios de cabelos loiros do menino. – Pouco, mas tem.

- Eu gosto dele_, papa_.

- Eu também, _cariño_, eu também.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

O professor de física Daniel Faraday mandou que seus alunos fizessem silêncio porque uma pessoa muito importante estava vindo visitá-los. Todos começaram a conversar entre si tentando imaginar quem era, mas Boone já podia imaginar quem seria.

Após a emocionante conversa com o pai de Alex, ele ainda conseguiu chegar com a namorada e Karl a tempo do início das aulas. O professor pediu licença para ir buscar a tal pessoa e uma algazarra na sala se iniciou. As aulas estavam perto de acabar e os alunos faziam seus planos para o futuro. Shannon comentava com a prima Claire e a amiga Nikki:

- Eu acho que o Sayid vai me pedir em casamento depois das aulas.

- Acha mesmo, Shannon?- indagou Nikki, animada com a notícia.

- Tenho quase certeza. Ele anda tão misterioso ultimamente. Na nossa pequena viagem esse final de semana ele me fez algumas perguntas sobre as minhas pedras preferidas.

- Oh Shannon! Ele deve estar escolhendo um anel pra você.- disse Claire, ninando o filho Aaron nos braços. Como ela não queria perder as aulas, freqüentava o colégio levando o bebê consigo para que pudesse alimentá-lo em horários regulares.

- Sim, eu também acho. Estou tão feliz! Tudo poderia ter sido perfeito esse final de semana se não tivéssemos encontrado o cadáver daquela garota na estrada. Fiquei tão assustada! Fico me perguntando o que aconteceu com ela?

- Quem sabe?- comentou Nikki, para logo em seguida mudar de assunto. – Claire, quando é que você e Charlie pretendem falar com seus pais sobre o Thomas?

- Logo.- respondeu Claire. – Estou com medo de decepcioná-los, mas eles precisam saber da verdade.

- E quanto a você, Nikki? Ainda pretende esperar pelo Prof. Santoro?

Nikki suspirou.

- Sim, um dia ele vai voltar.

A conversa delas foi interrompida pela entrada repentina do professor Faraday trazendo um homem em uma cadeira de rodas. No primeiro momento, os alunos ficaram em silêncio, depois irromperam em aplausos ao ver o Professor John Locke de volta à escola.

- Professor, o senhor vai voltar a lecionar?- perguntou Boone, cheio de esperanças.

- Tudo a seu tempo, Boone. Mas pretendo voltar logo.- respondeu Locke, com um de seus enigmáticos sorrisos. A esposa dele, Hellen, estava à porta da sala, olhando a alegria dos alunos com seu marido. – Como está indo o trabalho sobre a ilha?

- Ihhhhhhhh!- fizeram os alunos.

- Ah, eu não acredito que ainda não terminaram?

- Nós o terminaremos professor.- disse Nikki. – Quando o senhor estiver de volta à classe.

Os outros alunos aplaudiram e Boone aproximou-se um pouco mais do professor. Locke ergueu seus olhos azuis para ele e teve uma estranha visão. Viu Boone no chão, ensangüentado e uma criança gritando e chorando, uma menina de enormes olhos verdes. Sentiu uma forte vertigem e achou que fosse desmaiar. Hellen correu ao seu encontro.

- Pessoal, abram espaço.- pediu Faraday.

- Querido, você está bem?- indagou Hellen, agachando-se diante da cadeira de rodas.

- Sim, foi só uma tontura...a Mandy...

Hellen viu que ele não estava dizendo coisa com coisa e falou:

- Precisamos ir!

Eles tiraram John Locke depressa da sala de aula, Boone ajudou e Locke aproveitou para dizer:

- Tome cuidado rapaz, muito cuidado.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack e Kate deixaram o hospital e resolveram passear pelo centro e comprar algumas coisas para o bebê agora que já sabiam qual era o sexo. Kate estava empolgada em organizar um chá de bebê para dali a dois meses.

Compraram roupinhas, bichinhos de pelúcia, sapatinhos de lã e o berço do bebê. Quando estavam terminando de arrumar tudo no carro, a figura de uma mulher usando capa e luvas pretas, de óculos escuros atravessando a rua lhe chamou a atenção e Kate correu em direção à ela, sem dizer nada a Jack que ficou atônito quando a viu correr para a pista.

- Kate!

No entanto, a mulher que caminhava a passos normais ao ouvir o nome Kate ser gritado na rua saiu correndo e Kate foi ao encalço dela, algumas pessoas caíram pelo caminho durante a intensa perseguição, mas Kate não conseguiu alcançá-la.

Quando ela voltou à calçada onde deixara Jack, ele estava com um olhar zangado no rosto.

- O que foi aquilo?

- Eu a vi Jack, tenho certeza que era ela.

- Quem?

- Cassidy Philips.- respondeu Kate, tentando retomar o fôlego.

xxxxxxxxxxx

À porta da escola de Inês, o celular de Sawyer tocou. Era Ana-Lucia.

- Hey, baby, como estão as coisas?

- As investigações estão prosseguindo.- respondeu ela do outro lado da linha. – Os exames do corpo e o resultado da perícia saem ainda hoje.

- Como você está, _mi amor_?

- Cansada. Louca para que tudo isso acabe.

- Vai acabar logo, querida. Você vai ver. Interrogaram o Marshall?

- Sim, o bastardo está negando seu envolvimento em tudo, mas eu sei que ele é culpado Sawyer.- ela respirou fundo. – Onde você está agora?

- Acabei de deixar a Inês na escola.

- Como foi no hospital?

- Foi tudo bem. O bebê é lindo, a Inezita o adorou e eu também.

- Quero conhecê-lo assim que puder. Juliet está bem?

- Sim, ela está muito bem, Kane me disse que está interessado nela.

- Sério?

- Aham.

- Isso é interessante.

- Bem, eu estou indo pra fisioterapia agora, Lulu, mas nos falamos mais tarde. Eu venho buscar a Inezita para almoçar, por favor, não trabalhe demais, lembre-se que temos o casamento da Libby hoje à noite e somos os padrinhos.

- Sim, é claro. A única coisa boa nisso tudo. Preciso desligar, te amo cowboy.

- Eu te amo, também _amor mio_.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A igreja estava coberta de flores, cheia de convidados, as famílias de Libby, Hurley e os amigos mais próximos. Ana-Lucia e Sawyer estavam de mãos dadas no altar, ao lado de Hurley, que suava sem parar de tanta ansiedade. Apesar de ele ser um homem milionário, estava casando com Libby em uma romântica igreja do subúrbio, sem muito luxo.

- Fica calmo, chefe.- disse Sawyer quando achou que Hurley fosse ter um peripaque.

- E se ela desistir, Sawyer?

- È claro que ela não vai desistir, homem.

De repente, a marcha nupcial começou a tocar e Libby entrou na nave da igreja, linda de braços dados com seu pai, um antigo brigadeiro da marinha vestindo orgulhoso seu uniforme. O vestido de Libby era simples, mas de muito bom gosto. O tradicional véu batendo um pouco abaixo de seus ombros.

Os convidados se levantaram para receber a noiva. Inezita ia orgulhosa a frente jogando flores de uma cestinha, era dama de honra pela segunda vez. Ao lado dela caminhava um garoto gordinho, sobrinho de Hurley que carregava as alianças.

O casamento foi lindo cheio de emoções e logo os noivos deixaram a igreja sob uma chuva de arroz jogada pelos convidados. Ana-Lucia estava cumprimentando a amiga, juntamente com Kate quando um carro de polícia parou em frente à igreja e Goodwin desceu lá de dentro com uma expressão pesarosa. Um delegado e mais dois policiais o acompanhavam.

- O que o diretor-assistente está fazendo aqui, Ana?- indagou Sawyer. – Será que já descobriram alguma coisa?

Ela desceu rapidamente as escadas indo até a viatura de polícia junto com sua mãe que também estava presente ao casamento.

- O que aconteceu, diretor? Saíram os laudos.

- Sim.- respondeu ele.- abaixando a cabeça. – Eu não sei como, mas todas as provas apontam para você.

Raquel alargou os olhos, chocada.

- O quê? Mas como isso?

- Ana-Lucia Sawyer.- disse o delegado. – Está presa pelo homicídio de Angel Mariner.- as mãos de Ana foram algemadas. Todo mundo ficou olhando sem entender. Sawyer e Jack desceram correndo as escadas.

- Que porra é essa?- Sawyer indagou, nervoso. – Por que estão algemando a minha esposa?

- A senhora tem o direito de ficar calada...tudo o que disser pode e será usado contra a senhora no tribunal...- o delegado continuou sem se incomodar com os protestos.

- Isso é absurdo!- disse Jack.

Ana-Lucia não mostrou resistência à prisão, nem disse nada ao seu favor. Apenas jogou um beijinho para Inês que chorava no colo de Kate. Ela entrou com os policias na viatura e seguiu para a delegacia.

- Precisamos de um advogado, agora!- berrou Sawyer. Ele, Jack e Raquel correram para o carro do médico e Kate deixou Inezita com Alex para ir com eles, avisando que telefonaria assim que tivesse notícias.

- Acalme-se Sawyer.- pedia Jack dentro do carro, sabemos que Ana-Lucia é inocente. Tiraremos ela da cadeia ainda esta noite.

Alex levou Inês para o carro de Boone. Ele as levaria para casa. No caminho, a pequena Inês só chorava, todos estavam em estado de choque. Até a noiva passara mal quando soube que sua melhor amiga fora presa.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, anjinho...- Alex tentava acalmar a criança que chorava com a cabeça em seu colo.

Boone parou em um sinal de trânsito e voltou seus olhos para as duas, com pesar. Não viu que uma mulher vestida de negro saltou de um carro estacionado ali próximo e se aproximou deles com uma arma.

Ela bateu no vidro e Boone o abriu, indagando:

- Pois não, senhora?

Cassidy deu um sorriso.

- Meu carro quebrou aqui na estrada e eu não sei o que fazer. Será que pode me ajudar?

- Boone, precisamos ir.- advertiu Alex.

- È só um minuto, Alex.- disse ele, descendo do carro disposto a acompanhar a mulher até o carro dela, mas não deu dois passos e foi atingido com um tiro certeiro.

Alex e Inês gritaram.

- Agora me entregue logo essa criança ou vou te matar também.- disse Cassidy, apontando a pistola para Alex.

- Não...- Alex balbuciou e Cassidy arrancou a menina dela. Inês se debateu e gritou, mas de nada adiantou.

Cassidy Philips entrou com a menina em seu carro e fugiu cantando pneus. Alex desceu do carro, tremendo e chorando, agachou-se ao lado de Boone e pegou o celular no paletó dele, discando o número da emergência.

- Emergência, boa noite.- disse uma mulher de voz suave.

- Por favor!- disse Alex, soluçando. – Me ajudem, meu namorado levou um tiro e uma criança foi seqüestrada.

Continua...


	31. Nervos à flor da pele

Capítulo 31- Nervos à flor da pele

Shannon terminou de abotoar o vestido em frente ao espelho. Era o quinto que experimentava àquela noite porque não sabia o que vestir. Sayid vinha jantar com ela e seus pais e ela tinha quase certeza que seria a noite do pedido. Estava tão nervosa que mal se agüentava em pé.

Mas por fim, decidiu que o vestido verde de seda, estampado, era o mais adequado para a ocasião e pôs-se a escovar os longos cabelos loiros. Sua madrasta bateu à porta alguns minutos depois.

- Shannon, você já está pronta? O Sayid já chegou. Você tem que vê-lo, está tão elegante esta noite. Bom, ele sempre é elegante, mas esta noite se vestiu de maneira mais especial.

O estômago dela se contraiu e as batidas de seu coração aceleraram.

- Diga a ele que já irei descer, Sabrina.

A madrasta balançou a cabeça e sorriu, imaginava porque a enteada estava tão nervosa. Ela desceu as escadas de volta à sala de estar e encontrou Sayid e Adam conversando amenidades.

- A Shannon já vai descer.- ela anunciou. – Conhecem ela, sempre preocupada sobre o que vestir.

Sayid sorriu.

- Onde está o Boone esta noite, querida?- indagou Adam à esposa.

- Ele foi a um casamento, se não me engano, com a namoradinha da escola.

- Oh sim, Alex é uma garota adorável.- Adam recordou-se.

Shannon desceu dez minutos depois e ao vê-la, instintivamente, Sayid pôs a mão no bolso da calça social escura que usava onde estava o anel de noivado que ele comprara para ela, na joalheria onde a irmã trabalhava. Estava nervoso como um adolescente para fazer o pedido de casamento, mas acreditava que tudo daria certo, pois ele e Shannon se completavam. A melhor coisa que acontecera em sua vida foi o carro dela ter dado prego naquela noite e ele estar por perto para ajudá-la.

- Você está linda!- ele disse, galante.

Shannon sorriu e eles beijaram-se rapidamente. Ela sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá e os quatro conversaram amenidades até que o jantar fosse servido. Depois da deliciosa sobremesa, mousse de chocolate com calda de morango, Sayid ergueu-se da cadeira, pigarreou para afastar o nervosismo e disse aos pais de Shannon, primeiramente:

- Sr. e Sra. Rutherford, eu gostaria de agradecer a vocês toda a confiança que puseram em mim ao permitir o namoro com Shannon.

O casal assentiu, sorrindo.

- Bem, eu confesso, estou nervoso, mas...- ele olhou para Shannon, que estava ainda mais nervosa do que ele, quase caindo da cadeira. – Eu vim aqui esta noite para pedir a mão da Shannon em casamento, com a benção de vocês e é claro, se ela me aceitar.

Os olhos claros de Shannon se encheram de lágrimas.

- Oh, Sayid, é claro que eu aceito!

Adam ficou um pouco receoso, como era natural de um pai.

- Querida, tem certeza que está pronta para se casar?

Sabrina deu um cutucão no marido, que olhou sério para ela.

- Adam, deixe que ela decida. Sua filha já não é mais uma criança.

- Sim, papai. O Sayid é o homem da minha vida, eu quero me casar com ele!- respondeu Shannon, fazendo menção de se erguer da cadeira, mas Sayid pôs a mão no ombro dela delicadamente e fez com que ela continuasse sentada. Em seguida, ele abriu a caixinha que tirara do bolso e exibiu a ela o anel de noivado.

- Sua pedra preferida, o rubi.- disse ele.

Ela estendeu a mão para ele que colocou o anel em seu dedo antes de beijá-la profundamente. Adam e Sabrina os deixaram a sós na sala de jantar para que conversassem. Quando estavam retornando à sala de estar, o telefone tocou.

Sabrina atendeu. Mas após alguns segundos de uma conversa com monossílabos, o rosto da mulher ficou petrificado e ela se segurou na mesinha do telefone. Adam notou que havia algo errado e indagou:

- Sabrina, o que houve?

Ela desligou o telefone depois de dizer que sairia imediatamente de casa. Seu corpo inteiro tremia e lágrimas deslizavam pelo rosto alvo.

- Meu filho, Adam! Ele levou um tiro!- ela quase gritou as últimas palavras.

- O quê? Mas como foi isso? Onde foi?

- Eu não sei detalhes ainda. O traumatologista acabou de ligar, ele está internado no St. Sebastian!

- Vamos pra lá Sabrina, imediatamente! Shannon!

Ela apareceu de imediato com Sayid na sala ao ouvir a voz alterada do pai.

- O que houve, papai?

- Seu irmão está no hospital.

- No hospital?

- Sim, disseram que ele levou um tiro.- respondeu Adam, antes de sair correndo atrás de Sabrina para pegar seu casaco.

Shannon olhou assustada para Sayid, lembrando-se da mulher baleada que encontraram na estrada. E se o mesmo tivesse acontecido com Boone?

- Calma, Shannon! Primeiro precisamos saber o que aconteceu com ele e como ele está agora. Vou acompanhar você e seus pais ao hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

O Dr. Desmond Hume desligou o telefone de seu consultório logo depois de falar com Sabrina Rutherford, a mãe de Boone Carlyle que tinha acabado de ser trazido ao St. Sebastian pelos paramédicos. A situação do rapaz era muito crítica. O tiro tinha atingido-o em cheio e perfurado seu estômago, a bala ainda estava alojada dentro dele e o garoto seria operado de imediato.

Antes de se preparar para a cirurgia, ele resolveu ligar para Penélope e dizer a ela que não sabia a que horas conseguiria voltar para casa. Provavelmente a cirurgia se estenderia por muito tempo. Pegou o celular e ligou logo, Boone não podia esperar muito tempo. Os outros dois cirurgiãos que participariam da operação já estavam se preparando.

- Oi, Penny.

- Oi, querido.- disse ela. – Já está vindo pra casa jantar?

- Não, meu bem. Vou ter que ficar até mais tarde no hospital hoje. Um rapaz foi seriamente baleado e eu vou operá-lo agora. Foi o primo do Jack, Boone Carlyle.

- Oh, meu Deus!- exclamou Penny. – Foi um assalto?

- Não sei ao certo. A namorada dele que o acompanhou na ambulância até aqui disse que uma mulher atirou no Boone que dirigia o carro e seqüestrou uma criança de quem ela estava cuidando como baby sitter, uma menia de 4 anos.

- Que horror, Deus!

- A polícia já foi avisada. Eles devem começar as buscas pela menina. Provavelmente os seqüestradores devem entrar em contato logo.

- Eu espero que o rapaz fique bem e que a menina seja encontrada.

- Penny, a menina é a filha de Ana-Lucia.

- Oh! A melhor amiga da Alyssa?

- Sim.- respondeu ele com pesar.

- Mas por que essa mulher seqüestraria a menina?

- Eu não sei, Penny.- respondeu ele. – Agora preciso ir me aprontar para a cirurgia.

- Certo, meu amor. Boa sorte.

- Obrigado, querida. Dê um beijo de boa noite nas crianças por mim. Amo você.

Ele desligou o celular. Um homem entrou no consultório dele vestido com roupa cirúrgica.

- Dr. Hume, estamos esperando por você para começar a cirurgia.

Desmond assentiu e deu as costas ao homem para guardar o celular na gaveta de sua mesa, mas quando ele fez isso, o homem pegou um fio muito fino, como a corda de um violino e sem que Desmond esperasse, passou o fio pelo pescoço dele e começou a enforcá-lo. O médico sentiu o ar faltar-lhe e a garganta ficou seca. Debateu-se tentando se soltar, mas já era tarde e ele caiu desmaiado aos pés do agressor.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia estava presa há cerca de duas horas e Sawyer já não podia suportar mais aquilo. Andava de um lado para o outro da delegacia num esforço para tentar se acalmar, mas a medida em que os minutos passavam ele só conseguia sentir a tensão aumentar.

Jack tinha conseguido um advogado para ela e eles já tinham entrado com um pedido de _habeas corpus_ para Ana-Lucia. O juiz Nestor Dale da 23º Vara de Los Angeles havia sido acordado depois da meia noite para analisar o pedido. O homem era um dos amigos de Cristian do Country Club, um de se seus parceiros de golfe. Ele não negaria o pedido de Jack de analisar o _habeas corpus _de Ana-Lucia de imediato.

- Fica calmo, primo.- Kate pediu levantando de sua cadeira e indo até Sawyer. – O juiz vai aceitar o pedido de _habeas corpus _e mandar soltá-la para que Ana-Lucia responda o processo em liberdade. Ela é policial, não possui antecedentes criminais e possui um histórico de cooperação com as autoridades.

Sawyer passou as mãos sobre os cabelos loiros e disse, baixinho, para que apenas Kate o escutasse.

- Eu sei disso, sardenta, mas não é justo que a minha esposa esteja presa. Eu sou um criminoso Kate, um golpista salafrário e a Ana é quem está presa!

- Você foi um golpista e eu também.- Kate admitiu. – Isso está no passado, o que conta agora é o nosso presente e o nosso futuro. Tenho certeza que Ana-Lucia não matou o Angel, eu acredito que sei quem foi.- ela sussurrou as últimas palavras.

Sawyer ergueu uma sobrancelha e Kate continuou:

- Sawyer, eu acho que nós dois devemos depor a favor de Ana e contar tudo sobre o nosso envolvimento com o Angel. Seremos processados, mas nós merecemos isso, merecemos pagar pelos crimes que cometemos antes de desistirmos de tudo. Foi a Cassidy quem matou o Angel.

- Cassidy?

- Sim, segundo o depoimento da gerente do banco que sofreu o assalto, havia uma única mulher na quadrilha de Angel Mariner, e eu tenho certeza primo de que essa mulher era a Cassidy. Eu ouvi quando o chefe da Ana-Lucia conversava sobre a existência dessa mulher com a dona Raquel.

- Então a Cassidy está mesmo envolvida nisso?

- Até o pescoço, primo. Pelo menos eu acredito nisso, afinal, foi ela quem te denunciou pra polícia, era por isso que a Ana estava te investigando.

- Sim, nós iremos depor Kate, assim que a Ana-Lucia for solta.- ele afirmou.

Nesse momento, Raquel e Goodwin apareceram com expressões alarmadas no corredor da sala de espera da delegacia. Sawyer olhou para sua sogra e sentiu as pernas tremerem. Nunca a tinha visto tão nervosa assim desde que a conhecera.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com Ana?- ele atropelou as palavras.

- Não, Ana está bem.- Raquel respondeu de pronto. – Mas minha neta foi seqüestrada.

- O quê?- indagou Kate, assustada.

- Uma mulher a levou. A tirou do carro do namorado de Alex, atirou no rapaz. Ele está muito mal no hospital.

- Boone?- Jack estava nervoso e assustado também.

- Nós estamos indo agora para o local do crime. A perícia já está toda lá. Depois vamos ao hospital pegar o depoimento da babá de Inês.

- Eu irei com vocês!- Sawyer prontificou-se. – Acho que sei quem levou minha filha.

- Tem alguma coisa que podemos fazer?- perguntou Jack.

- Por favor, continue cuidando do _habeas corpus _de Ana.- pediu Raquel. – E você Kate, poderia ir ao apartamento da filha? A seqüestradora pode entrar em contato.

- Sim, é claro.

- Ana-Lucia não pode saber disso.- disse Sawyer. – Não até que tenhamos Inês em segurança novamente.

- Você disse que faz idéia de quem seja, Sawyer?- indagou Goodwin. – Então venha comigo, vamos consultar os arquivos da polícia antes de irmos para a cena do crime.

- Depressa!- disse Raquel. – Não quero minha neta nas mãos dessa mulher nem mais um minuto!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_As gotículas de chuva deslizavam pelo vidro do carro e o parábrisas se ocupava em enxugá-lo a cada dois minutos. Eram quase seis e meia da tarde e John Locke sentia-se relaxado, em paz, depois de um dia maravilhoso na companhia da família._

_Sua esposa Hellen dormia com a cabeça recostada ao assento do carro e a pequena Mandy no banco de trás olhava fixamente para a janela, seus olhinhos azuis compenetrados na paisagem chuvosa lá fora._

_- O que está olhando, querida?- John perguntou à filha._

_- Tem um anjo lá fora.- a menina respondeu espontaneamente._

_- Um anjo?- ele retrucou._

_- Aham.- ela respondeu. – De cabelos muito longos e asas muito brancas. _

_- Bem, existem anjos nos protegendo em todos os lugares, querida. Fico feliz que esteja vendo um._

_- Eu posso ouvi-lo.- Mandy murmurou em seguida._

_John franziu o cenho, aquela conversa com a filha estava começando a ficar estranha. Mandy sempre fora uma criança com imaginação, mas dessa vez ela falava com uma seriedade que ele nunca tinha visto._

_- Por que de repente ficou tão interessada em anjos?- ele perguntou, mas não teve tempo de obter respostas pois um carro desgovernado vinham em sua direção._

_- Oh, John!- Hellen acordou com o solavanco do carro e o grito agudo de Mandy ecoou em seus ouvidos._

_Depois disso tudo ficou escuro. A garganta ficou seca, o ouvido estava tampado, permitindo pouca de entrada de som. John sentia dores pelo corpo e um líquido quente e ardoroso escorrendo por sua testa._

_Então abriu os olhos só de uma vez. Não estava mais dentro do carro porque viu estrelas no céu. Tentou se erguer e escutou a voz de Hellen, gritando:_

_- John, ela ainda está lá! Ainda está lá!_

_Um cheiro forte de queimado penetrou suas narinas e ele viu o brilho assustador do fogo sobre seu carro e mais outro carro que tinha emparelhado com o seu. Neste carro parecia não haver ninguém, mas no outro, o carro dele, estava sua filhinha._

_- Mandy!- ele gritou com toda a força que encontrou em seus pulmões._

_Mas as chamas lambiam impiedosamente o carro. Arrastando-se com dificuldade devido ao baque sofrido quando o carro capotou, ele ainda deu uma olhada para Hellen que estava incapaz de se mover, pois tinha quebrado as pernas. Tirando forças do fundo de seu ser, John esgueirou-se mais um pouco e pôde ver Mandy se esquivando das chamas, berrando o nome dele enquanto seu rostinho se comprimia contra o vidro e o fogo avançava sobre suas pequenas mãos._

_- Papai...papai!- ela gritava._

_John podia ouvi-la, mas quando as mãos dele tocaram o metal aquecido e um berro de dor escapou de seus lábios, já era tarde demais. Porém, quando os bombeiros chegaram e o fogo foi esfriado, Locke correu para ver o corpinho da filha, estava completamente desesperado._

_Mas a imagem que viu dentro do carro carbonizado foi incrível e assustadora. Não era sua pequena Mandy quem jazia lá. Sua garotinha de cabelos loiros tinha sido trocada por outra de cabelos escuros que abriu os enormes olhos verdes para ele e sussurrou:_

_- Me ajude, papai...me salve..._

- John?- a voz suave de Hellen fez com que John fosse arrancado do terrível pesadelo em que estava imerso. – Você estava chorando, querido.- ela disse, se virando na cama e o abraçando.

- Mandy...- ele sussurrou.

- Oh, John? Estava sonhando com a Mandy outra vez? Outro pesadelo?

- Sim, um pesadelo.- ele admitiu. – Mas não foi só isso. Havia mais.

- O que mais havia?- ela sentou-se na cama.

- Eu revivi no sonho o momento do acidente, quando eu vi a Mandy sendo devorada pelas chamas.

O coração de Hellen se comprimiu.

- John, eu não gosto de me lembrar disso!

- Mas Hellen, dessa vez foi diferente. Eu senti que se eu desse mais um passo eu poderia salvar a Mandy. Que ela estava ao meu alcance e aí quando os bombeiros apagaram o fogo e eu fui o ver o corpo da Mandy...- ele fez uma pausa. – Se lembra?

Hellen estremeceu, como poderia esquecer?

- Não era a Mandy quem estava lá, Hellen. Não era a Mandy quem estava dentro do carro carbonizado. Era aquela criança que eu vi no restaurante.

O rosto de Hellen se contraiu:

- John, outra vez essa história?

- Hellen, você não entende? Essa criança tem alguma ligação com a Mandy e ela me pediu para ajudá-la. Me chamou de papai e me pediu para salvá-la.

Hellen olhava sério para ele. Ficou encarando o marido por alguns momentos antes de dizer:

- Eu procurei saber sobre essa criança.

- Como?

- Você não parava de insistir nisso, que ela tinha uma ligação com a Mandy, então eu voltei à Escotilha e falei com o Hurley. Inventei uma história e ele me contou como a menina se chama, quem é a mãe dela.

- Como ela se chama?

- Inês Cortez. John, ela é filha de uma policial. Essa mesma policial estava no carro que bateu contra o nosso há quatro anos atrás. Ela devia estar grávida no acidente ou teve a filha um pouco antes, eu não sei...

Os olhos de Locke se encheram de ira.

- E quando você pretendia me contar isso?

- Eu não te contei porque pra mim tudo não passou de uma coincidência. Se eu te contasse você ficaria obcecado John e eu...

Ele a cortou:

- Coincidência ou destino, Hellen? Você não percebe o quanto essa informação é importante? Não foi à toa que eu vi Inês no restaurante. Quando ela olhou pra mim ela pareceu me reconhecer. Hellen, ela é a nossa filha!

- John, ouça o que está dizendo!- ela bradou. – Isso é loucura!

- Não Hellen, não é loucura! Esse sonho que eu tive foi um sinal. A menina Inês está em perigo, eu sinto isso! Não salvei a Mandy antes, posso salvá-la agora!

- Salvá-la do que, John?

- Isso é o que nós vamos descobrir. Você disse que o Hurley te contou quem é a mãe dela. Então, peque a lista telefônica e descubra o número dela porque enquanto eu não souber que a menina está bem, não vou sossegar, Hellen!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- "Era uma vez uma rainha que esperava uma criança. Numa manhã de inverno, ela estava recostada à janela costurando. Foi então que o ébano da janela chamou-lhe a atenção e ela pensou: Desejo que minha criança tenha os cabelos tão negros quanto o ébano desta janela. E continuou a costurar. Quando sua mirada se deteve sobre a neve tão branca sob o espaldar da janela, ela suspirou e mais uma vez pensou: Desejo que minha criança tenha a pele tão alva quanto a neve. E continuou a costurar. Então, entretida em seus pensamentos, ela espetou o dedo na agulha de costura e uma gota de seu sangue manchou a neve. Ela olhou para o contraste entre as duas cores, o vermelho rubro e o branco neve e pensou: Desejo que minha criança tenha os lábios tão vermelhos quanto a gota de meu sangue que mancha a neve. Alguns meses depois, ela deu à luz a uma linda menina que tinha os cabelos negros como o ébano da janela, a pele alva como a neve e os lábios rubros como o sangue. Ela foi batizada Branca de Neve."

Cassidy interrompeu a leitura e olhou para Inês encolhida na cama, com os olhinhos amedrontados.

- O que foi querida, não está gostando da história?

- Da história eu gosto, não gosto de você. Você é como a madrasta da Branca da Neve. Má!

Ela largou o livro sobre uma mesinha e olhou para Inezita com ar zangado:

- Inezita, não devia falar desse jeito. Você está sendo muito mal-criada com a mamãe.

- Você não é minha mãe!- Inezita gritou. – Minha mãe é a Ana!

- Não é não!- Cassidy revidou. – Eu já disse a você que essa mulher a roubou de mim quando era bebê! Eu sou a sua verdadeira mãe!

- Você machucou o Boone!- Inês acusou.

- Porque ele não ia me deixar trazer você de volta pra casa!

- Mentira!- a menina gritou. – Você não é a minha mãe! Não é a minha mãe!

- Cala a boca!- Cassidy gritou e levantou a mão para bater na garotinha, mas foi interrompida por um barulho nos fundos da casa. Tentando se acalmar, ela disse: - Meu amor, eu já disse a você que eu e o Angel somos os seus pais. A Ana é má, ela matou o seu pai...

- Meu pai é o Sawyer!- Inezita disse com convicção.

- Cassidy, onde você está?- chamou uma voz masculina vinda da sala.

Cassidy balançou a cabeça negativamente e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás dela com um estrondo.

- Por que demorou tanto?- ela indagou a Marshall, pegando discretamente sua arma que estava sobre uma mesinha e prendendo na parte da trás da calça, a sala estava escura e Marshall não percebeu esse gesto.

- Eu fui fazer o que o Widmore pediu para conseguirmos a grana pra sairmos do país.

- E se livrou do médico como ele mandou?

- Sim, eu atirei o corpo dele da ponte.

- E se certificou de que ele estava morto?- ela perguntou com frieza.

- È claro que ele está morto, Cassie. Eu joguei o homem da ponte, não ouviu o que eu disse?

- E os passaportes?

- Já está tudo arranjado. O Widmore vai colocar o dinheiro na nossa conta em no máximo meia hora. Agora, só temos um problema de imediato. A criança que você roubou.

- O que tem ela?

- Cassidy, como nós vamos sumir com uma criança do país, assim desse jeito? Ainda mais que você a roubou da pior maneira possível. Tinha que atirar no garoto pra chamar mais a atenção? O Goodwin já deve estar investigando tudo, ele vai vasculhar a cidade inteira atrás da menina. Eu fui interrogado e tive minha licença do FBI cancelada.

- Você já me disse isso!- ela falou com descaso.

Marshall balançou a cabeça negativamente, dizendo:

- Eu fui um idiota, nunca deveria ter me envolvido nos seus planos quando procurou o FBI para denunciar o Sawyer, muito menos deveria ter ajudado na fuga do Mariner da cadeia. Você o matou mesmo no final das contas.

- Uma vez metido com o crime, Marshall, é impossível sair dele! Era o que Angel costumava dizer. Agora, quanto à menina, eu vou ficar com ela.

- Você não pode Cassidy! A menina vai chorar e gritar o tempo inteiro chamando pela mãe. Os aeroportos já devem estar sendo vigiados à essa altura, se chegarmos em qualquer um, mesmo disfarçados, vão descobrir que...

Mas estas foram as últimas palavras de Marshall, porque Cassidy sacou sua arma e deu tiros certeiros no homem. Quando ele caiu morto ao chão, ela disse com frieza:

- Sempre achei que você falava demais!

No quarto, Inês gritou ao ouvir os tiros e se encolheu mais ainda na cama, chorando.

- Está tudo bem, querida.- Cassidy disse, com a voz doce. – Daqui a pouco nós duas iremos pegar um avião e vamos ser muito felizes longe daqui.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Desde o momento em que chegou à casa de Ana-Lucia, Kate sentou-se ao lado do telefone e esperou. Quando finalmente o aparelho tocou, ela quase pulou do sofá. Atendeu de imediato.

- Alô?

- Alô? Que fala?- indagou uma mulher.

- Aqui é Kate Shephard. Quem fala?- Kate indagou com a voz temerosa.

- Aqui é Hellen Locke. Kate, você é a esposa do Dr. Jack Shephard não é?

- Yeah!

- Bem, eu gostaria de falar com Ana-Lucia Cortez.

- A Ana não se encontra. Mas eu estou pegando os recados dela. Qual é o assunto?

Hellen respirou fundo.

- Ouça, Kate, o que eu vou dizer pode parecer estranho, mas eu e meu marido John gostaríamos de saber se a filha dela, Inês, está bem?

- Eu me lembro de você. Você é a esposa do Professor Locke que foi operado pelo meu marido há algum tempo.

- Sim.

- Por que quer saber se Inês está bem?

- Porque o meu marido acha que ela pode estar em perigo. Olha, é complicado explicar assim por telefone, mas nossa filha Amanda faleceu há quatro anos, em um acidente ocasionado por Angel Mariner, o bandido que foi assassinado esta semana. John acredita em espiritismo, reencarnação e ele acha que Amanda e Inês são a mesma pessoa, a mesma alma, entende? Por isso ele acredita que Inês está em perigo, ele teve um sonho com Mandy...

- Inês foi raptada!- Kate revelou. – E a mãe dela está presa sendo acusada da morte do Angel Mariner.

- Oh!- Hellen exclamou ao telefone e Kate pôde ouvir a voz de John Locke atrás, dizendo:

- Eu disse que tinha algo errado, Hellen.

- A polícia já está no local, investigando. Mas até agora os seqüestradores não entraram em contato.- disse Kate.

- Kate, me faça um favor. Quando souberem notícias da menina, eu e meu marido poderíamos ser informados? Sei que é um pedido estranho, mas John não vai sossegar enquanto nós não...

- Sim, farei isso.- respondeu Kate, lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com Inezita e do episódio que ocorrera no hospital quando ela perguntou por John Locke.

- Obrigada.- agradeceu Hellen. Ela repassou o número de seu telefone para Kate e desligou.

Mas quando ela fez isso encontrou John em sua cadeira de rodas procurando uma roupa no closet.

- John, o que está fazendo?

- Vamos procurar a Inês.

- O que? Homem, a polícia já está fazendo isso, nós não podemos fazer nada!

- Sim, Hellen, nós podemos! Não pude salvar a Mandy, mas vou salvar a Inês e devolvê-la para a família.

- E como pretende fazer isso? A Kate disse que ela foi seqüestrada, mas...

- Nós receberemos um sinal.- afirmou John.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Dr. Desmond Hume, Dr. Desmond Hume, compareça imediatamente à sala de cirurgia dez. Dr. Desmond Hume..._

Alex ouviu o chamado para o médico que deveria operar Boone mais uma vez e ficou nervosa. Ergue-se da cadeira e andou de um lado para o outro. Sayid que estava com ela, a confortou.

- Hey, fique calma, Alex! Vai dar tudo certo.

- Tio, você não ouviu? Estão chamando pelo médico que deveria estar operando o Boone outra vez. O que está acontecendo, tio? Eu estou preocupada.

- Ele deve ter tido algum problema, querida. Mas tudo vai se resolver logo, você vai ver.

Danielle chegou nesse exato momento e correu para abraçar a filha.

- Oh, _ma petit_, você está bem?

Alex assentiu, abraçando a mãe.

- Foi tão horrível, mamãe. Aquela mulher atirou no Boone e levou a Inês...

Danielle estremeceu e abraçou a filha com mais força junto ao peito. Dois agentes chegaram ao hospital e pediram para falar com Alex a respeito do ocorrido. Sayid a deixou com sua mãe e os agentes e procurou saber notícias da cirurgia de Boone. Alex tinha razão, era muito estranho estarem chamando pelo Dr. Desmond a toda hora.

Shannon e seus pais estavam em outra sala, mais próxima de onde Boone seria operado. Sayid foi até lá e falou com Adam Rutherford.

- Sr. Rutherford, eu ouvi chamarem o médico que vai operar o Boone mais de uma vez. Sabe o que está acontecendo?

- Não estão encontrando o médico.- respondeu Adam. – Pedi à direção do hospital que outro médico faça a cirurgia e eles me disseram que o próprio diretor do hospital, Cristian Shephard irá operá-lo.

Sayid assentiu e foi abraçar Shannon que estava muito aflita. Enquanto isso, o St. Sebastian estava em polvorosa. O Dr. Desmond Hume tinha desaparecido e ninguém sabia como. Depois de muito chamarem ele no microfone do hospital, a enfermeira-chefe começou a telefonar para o celular dele, mas a ligação caía na caixa-postal.

Então dois enfermeiros foram ao consultório dele e o encontraram vazio. O celular do médico ligado e guardado na gaveta. Telefonaram para a esposa dele, Penélope, mas ela também não sabia dizer onde o marido estava. Um grande mistério tinha se iniciado, e Penélope decidiu que se Desmond não aparecesse nas próximas duas horas, daria queixa na polícia por seu desaparecimento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Os peritos examinavam minuciosamente o local onde Boone tinha levado o tiro e Inês tinha sido raptada. Não havia nenhuma pista palpável a não ser as marcas de pneu no chão, indicando que um carro partira a toda velocidade, provavelmente o carro do suspeito que Sawyer insistia em ser Cassidy.

Já estavam encerrando a perícia inicial, quando um dos agentes se aproximou de Sawyer e do diretor-assistente Goodwin com uma velha senhora que dizia ter atendido uma mulher em sua loja de conveniência próximo ao local do crime. Segundo ela, a mulher comprou biscoitos e doces para sua filha. Mas ela parecia nervosa e falava a todo momento ao celular. A descrição da mulher batia com a de Cassidy, morena, estatura mediana, cabelos lisos e olhos verdes.

Sawyer então mostrou a foto de Cassidy à mulher. Ela respondeu, sem pestanejar:

- Sim, é ela!

Goodwin e Sawyer se entreolharam. Se o depoimento de Alex para o agente que foi até o hospital também confirmasse que Cassidy era a culpada, eles teriam a certeza que precisavam para iniciar uma caçada atrás da mulher.

- Precisamos descobrir para onde ela foi antes que seja tarde demais.- disse Sawyer. – A Cassidy é louca, possui um comportamento obcecado, temos que encontrá-la!

O diretor assentiu e chamou seus agentes:

- Vamos indo, pessoal, temos trabalho a fazer!

xxxxxxxxxxx

_O corpo inteiro doía, os ossos pareciam ter saído do lugar. Ana-Lucia ergueu o rosto e tentou respirar, mas algo a impedia. Quando finalmente conseguiu puxar o ar para dentro dos pulmões, viu Angel ao seu lado, com um corte enorme no supercílio e a cabeça enterrada no volante._

_Ela sufocou um grito e virou o rosto para o lado. Um líquido quente e viscoso escorria por suas pernas. Sangue. Ana começou a tremer e com esforço tocou o ventre grávido. Tinha acabado de sofrer um acidente e batera a barriga. Sua filha podia estar morta._

_- Não!Não!Não!_

_Ana tentou se erguer para engatinhar para fora do carro virado ao contrário. Mas o som de uma explosão a fez se encolher toda.O outro carro com o qual Angel colidira tinha acabado de explodir. _

_- Estão todos mortos...- Ana balbuciou. – Todos mortos...A minha filhinha...quero a minha filhinha..._

_A vista escureceu e Ana-Lucia acordou em um hospital, rodeada por médicos. Queria entender o que estava acontecendo._

_- Você vai ficar bem, querida, estamos cuidando de você.- disse uma voz macia, perto de seu ouvido._

_- Mas a minha nenê..._

_- Nós vamos salvá-la! Não se preocupe! Sua mãe está lá fora, esperando por vocês duas._

_Ana tentou relaxar, mas seu coração batia forte. Só conseguiu respirar aliviada quando alguns minutos depois ouviu um choro claro e alto de bebê. Sua filha acabara de nascer._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack adentrou o corredor da cadeia onde Ana-Lucia estava sob custódia junto com o advogado dela. Trazia nas mãos o pedido consentido de _habeas corpus _para que ela saísse da prisão. Não tinha sido difícil conseguir uma resposta positiva, pois Ana tinha a ficha limpa e as provas contra ela eram inconclusivas.

A carcereira destrancou a cela e disse:

- Ana-Lucia Cortez, você pode ir!

Ana assustou-se, estava sonhando, se lembrando da noite em que Inês nascera. Estava com uma sensação ruim no peito. Não só porque estava sendo acusada um crime que não cometera, mas porque sentia que sua filhinha estava precisando dela.

Apesar de sonolenta, ela entendeu perfeitamente o recado da carcereira e levantou-se da cama de campanha deixando a cela de imediato, indo encontrar Jack e seu advogado.

- Conseguimos, Ana!- disse ele. – Não existem provas suficientes para manter você presa. Mas a investigação deve continuar e você continua sendo suspeita.

Ana-Lucia assentiu, acompanhando-os para fora do corredor sombrio da cadeia. Na sala de espera, ela perguntou por Sawyer e sua mãe.

- Eles estão com o assistente Goodwin realizando investigações.- falou ele, com receio de contar que Inês tinha sido seqüestrada.

- Você não pode se juntar a eles porque está sendo investigada.- disse o advogado.

- Eu compreendo.- falou Ana-Lucia. – Então eu vou pra casa ficar com a minha filha, a Alex deve estar querendo ir para casa.

Jack tocou o braço dela e disse, com cuidado:

- Ana, a Inês não está em seu apartamento. Ela...

Ana-Lucia começou a tremer como se previsse uma tragédia.

- Onde ela está?

- Uma mulher a levou do carro do namorado da Alex...

- Oh, Deus! Minha filha!

- Ana, você precisa ficar calma!

- Jack, eu posso agüentar tudo, mas eu não posso perder a minha nenê, não posso permitir que façam mal a ela!

- Já estão procurando por ela.- Jack tentou tranqüilizá-la.

- Pois eu vou me juntar a eles agora mesmo, não posso viver sem a minha filha, ela é a coisa mais preciosa que eu tenho.- Ana tocou a barriga que já mostrava sinais da gravidez. – Meus bebês são tudo pra mim!

- Ana, Sawyer me disse que a mantivesse longe disso tudo, porque você está grávida, vá pra casa e fique com a Kate...

- Não me diga o que eu não posso fazer!- ela apontou o dedo em riste para ele. – Estamos falando da minha filha! Eu tenho que encontrá-la. Vou ligar agora mesmo para o Sawyer.

Jack passou as mãos pelo rosto, sabia que nada do que fizesse ou dissesse iria fazer com que Ana-Lucia mudasse de idéia sobre ir procurar Inês. Ana esperou segundos angustiantes para que Sawyer atendesse o celular.

- Oi, meu amor. Você está fora da cadeia? O habeas corpus...?

- Sawyer, eu tenho que encontrar a Inês!

- O Jack te falou...

- Me diga onde estão e eu irei encontrá-los. Só volto pra casa quando achar a minha filha.- disse ela determinada.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sun estava terminando de servir o jantar para seu pai e seu marido no hotel quando notou que o Sr. Paik tinha visitas na sala de estar do quarto. Jin tinha saído e estava quase voltando, mas a voz do homem na sala não era de seu marido e muito menos falava o coreano.

Curiosa, Sun esgueirou-se pela sala de jantar e escutou atrás da porta. Os dois falavam um pouco baixo, mas ela pôde entender o suficiente.

- Tem certeza que fez a coisa certa?- indagou Paik. – A polícia está procurando um culpado pela morte de Mariner, e se envolver com gente dele só poderá lhe trazer problemas.

- Não estou preocupado com isso, meu caro Paik.- disse o outro homem. – Agora que me livrei do meu genro, tudo vai ser mais fácil, vou levar Penny e as crianças de volta à Inglaterra. Pouco me importa se agora essa mercenária pode ser investigada, ou se o tal agente federal corrompido que fez o serviço vai ficar em maus lençóis. O pagamento já foi efetuado e transferido para a conta da mulher, e o corpo do Desmond logo vai aparecer boiando na baía.

O queixo de Sun caiu. Ela reconheceu a voz do homem. Era Charles Widmore. Pelo que ela entendera da conversa, ele tinha pagado alguém para matar seu genro. Precisava denunciá-lo à polícia imediatamente. Estaria Desmond morto? Ela não podia acreditar, ele era um bom homem, pai de três lindas crianças. Precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Já há algum tempo que ela vinha desconfiando das atividades ilícitas de seu pai com homens com Widmore, mas jamais pensou que pudessem chegar a tanto. Jin, seu marido, era um homem bastante difícil, mas Sun sabia que apesar de terem problemas sérios no casamento, ele não era como seu pai ou Widmore.

Sun pegou seu celular e se escondeu em um cantinho da cozinha, ligando para a polícia.

- Departamento de polícia de Los Angeles, em que posso ajudar?- indagou uma voz feminina.

- Eu gostaria de fazer uma denúncia anônima sobre o paradeiro de um homem.- disse ela, falando baixo e cautelosamente.

- Quem é esse homem?

- Ele se chama Desmond Hume. Não sei se ele ainda está vivo, mas podem encontrá-lo na baía, em Santa Mônica. Por favor, procurem-no. Ele é casado e pai de três filhos.

E dizendo isso, Sun desligou o telefone, torcendo para que os policiais acreditassem nela e procurassem por Desmond. Jin entrou na cozinha quando Sun desligou o celular.

- O jantar já veio, querida?- ele perguntou.

- Sim.- ela respondeu. – Eu o estava servindo.- seu pai e Widmore jamais poderiam sonhar que ela ligara para a polícia, mesmo que ela não tivesse dito o nome deles. Mas em seu íntimo desejava que além de Desmond ser encontrado ainda com vida, Widmore fosse punido por seu crime e seu pai por ser cúmplice dele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hellen dirigia pela mesma estrada onde quatro anos atrás tinham sofrido o catastrófico acidente que ceifara a vida de sua única filha. Dirigir ali naquela noite chuvosa a estava fazendo sentir-se mal, mas John insistia que aquele era o caminho para encontrar Inês.

- John, a chuva está piorando, deveríamos voltar. A polícia está procurando pela menina. O que faremos se a encontrarmos? Não temos armas, nada!

- Eu preciso encontrá-la, Hellen! È o meu destino, não entende? Salvá-la! Algo aconteceu quando sofremos aquele acidente. Nossa filha morreu, mas essa criança nasceu, as duas compartilham a mesma alma. Estou tendo a minha segunda chance de salvá-la.

- John, você nem pode andar!- ela lembrou-o de sua recente deficiência. Isso sempre o fazia sentir-se muito mal.

- Isso não vai me impedir de achá-la.

Quando ela virou numa curva fechada, a mesma do dia do acidente, John mandou que ela parasse e descesse do carro.

- Está sentindo, Hellen? Estamos perto.

- Para onde devemos ir?

- Devemos seguir a curva fechada e entrar na floresta de pinheiros. Há uma casa lá onde a menina está sendo mantida.

- Como sabe disso, John?

- Eu a ouço, Hellen, em meus pensamentos. Mandy clama por mim.

- Tudo bem, nós vamos John. Mas eu vou ligar pra Kate e dizer a ela que coloque a polícia de prontidão.

John assentiu e Hellen telefonou para Kate. Após ouvir atentamente o que a esposa de John Locke dizia, Kate telefonou para Sawyer. Jack e Ana já estavam com ele.

- Como é que é?- indagou Sawyer ao ouvir as palavras de Kate ao telefone. – Você sabe onde a Inês pode estar?

- Me deixa falar com ela!- Ana arrancou o telefone das mãos dele. – Kate, o que você sabe?

- Ana? Que bom que saiu da cadeia! Olha, é difícil de explicar agora, mas o Professor John Locke diz que tem uma conexão com sua filha, por causa do acidente que sofreram há quatro anos atrás quando o carro de Angel bateu com o dele e a filha dele de 4 anos morreu. Ele disse que teve um sonho com Inês, que recebeu um sinal e que sabe onde ela está. Aliás, ele está a caminho de lá com a esposa.

A história era absurda, mas Ana-Lucia precisava considerar todas as possibilidades.

- Onde fica esse lugar?

- Hellen diz que você sabe onde fica. Na estrada onde o acidente aconteceu, tem que virar naquela curva perigosa e adentrar a floresta de pinheiros.

Sim, ela se lembrava. Sabia exatamente onde estava. Ela desligou o telefone e disse a Goodwin que dirigia o carro.

- Vamos pra rodovia 815, senhor. Minha filha está lá!

- Tem certeza disso?- perguntou Raquel que estava ao lado dela.

- Sim, _mama_. Se esse homem diz que tem uma conexão com Inês, eu tenho meu instinto materno.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- È hora de irmos, Inês, vista esse casaco!- disse Cassidy a menina, mas Inezita não a obedeceu.

- Eu quero ir com a minha mãe! Onde ela está?

- Já disse que agora eu sou sua mãe!

- Não é não, eu te odeio!- Inês se levantou da cama e deu um chute forte na canela de Cassidy, a pegando desprevenida e correndo para fora do quarto.

Cassidy correu atrás dela, destilando ódio.

- Sua pestinha, volte já aqui! Vai pagar por isso!

Inês correu pela casa inteira e se escondeu em um armário.

- Inês, onde você está, lindinha? Vamos conversar!

Ela começou a procurar Inezita por toda a casa e já estava começando a quebrar os móveis e jogar tudo pelos ares de tanta raiva por não encontrá-la quando ouviu um barulho de carro não muito longe.

Ficou em estado de alerta de imediato e correu para a janela. Viu uma mulher ruiva descer do carro e ir abrir a porta para um homem careca.

- Ok, quem são vocês?

Nesse momento ela ouviu pequenos passos atrás de si. Era Inês tentando fugir. Se aquele casal que estava lá fora a visse estaria tudo perdido. Cassidy correu e conseguiu pegá-la antes que ela se enfiasse embaixo da mesa.

- Peguei você, sua diabinha!

Inezita gritou e tentou morder Cassidy, mas ela colocou a mão com força sob a boca da criança, dizendo:

- Se não ficar calada, anjo, jamais vai ver sua mãe outra vez. Quer ver sua mamãe, não quer?

Inês balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Então vai ter que voltar pro quarto e ficar bem quietinha.

Cassidy trancou Inês de volta no quarto e voltou a se aproximar da janela. A mulher empurrava o homem numa cadeira de rodas e se aproximava da porta. E agora? Matá-los seria muito arriscado. Ela precisava de um plano para se livrar deles.

Continua...


	32. Final

Capítulo 32- Final

O plano poderia parecer óbvio demais, mas Cassidy Philips não tinha mais nada a perder. O dinheiro de Widmore já estava em sua conta no banco, poderia sacá-lo aonde quer que fosse graças aos seus contatos criminosos. As pessoas que poderiam denunciá-la ou impedi-la de alguma coisa estavam mortas, inclusive Angel Mariner, o homem que mais amou e odiou em sua vida.

Havia sido amor à primeira vista quando se conheceram no México e ela ainda era a namorada de Sawyer. Ele era tudo para ela, dedicou cada segundo de sua vida desde então a Angel. Mas ele não se importava com ela, nem com ninguém. Primeiro foi Kate Austen, a namorada dele, conhecida dentro da organização como Donna Jensen. A garota ficou grávida e Angel a fez abortar, fazendo com que ela ingerisse sem saber um copo de suco que continha um poderoso abortivo.

Cassidy ficou feliz quando Kate perdeu o filho, porque isso significava que não haveria nenhum tipo de ligação entre ela e Angel. Porém, Cassidy também ficou grávida de Angel e esperava que ele fosse agir diferente com ela, porque acreditava ser amada por ele. Mas ele ordenou que ela abortasse, tão ou mais friamente quanto tinha feito com Kate. E então, ela tomou cuidado para não provar nada que tivesse sido servido por ele. Mesmo assim, Angel contratou alguém para fazê-la sofrer um acidente de carro e Cassidy perdeu seu filho, uma menina, já estava grávida de seis meses.

Passou a odiá-lo desde então e tudo ficou pior quando ele se envolveu com a agente federal recém-saída da academia, Ana-Lucia Cortez. Angel agia como um homem apaixonado, e Cassidy o odiava cada vez mais. A agente federal ficou grávida e apesar de apaixonada, fez Mariner provar do próprio veneno, entregando-o para os federais quando descobriu quem ele era. Angel foi preso e ela deu à luz uma menina. Cassidy soube e sua fúria desconheceu limites.

Uma menina. A única mulher com quem Angel tinha sido bom e generoso pôde ter seu bebê e ainda por cima uma menina. A menina que Cassidy perdera injustamente. Foi a partir disso que decidiu se vingar de todos e elaborou minuciosamente durante quatro anos seus planos de vingança.

Ela soube que Sawyer e Kate tinham deixado a organização e fugido para LA. Que tinham arranjado empregos honestos e viviam como se nunca tivessem sido criminosos. Soube também, que coincidentemente, Ana-Lucia Cortez estava lotada no Bureau de Los Angeles e não foi difícil juntar A+B. Se aproveitando do fato de que a agente federal parecia ter uma queda por foras da lei, ela conseguiu se aproximar de Edward Marshall, o parceiro dela. Sujeito ambicioso e sem escrúpulos que não demorou a ser convencido a participar do plano e receber uma boa quantia em dinheiro.

Depois disso, ela foi visitar Angel na cadeia e disse que tinha um plano para que ele se vingasse da mulher que o tinha colocado na prisão e que de quebra, ele ainda teria sua filha nos braços. E que eles poderiam fugir juntos para o México, levando a menina e que ela a criaria como se fosse sua filha.

Mariner achou o plano brilhante e Cassidy o pôs em ação. Ela foi à delegacia e denunciou James Sawyer, criando uma falsa acusação a respeito de um golpe que ele tinha dado nela e falando sobre os antigos golpes que ele praticara durante seu tempo na organização.

As provas contra Sawyer eram inconclusivas, por isso o diretor-assistente Goodwin designou Marshall e Ana-Lucia para investigar o caso e obter informações que pudessem levar Sawyer para trás das grades. Mas, exatamente como Cassidy previra, ela se apaixonou por ele e começou a encobri-lo. Isso, com certeza a desmoralizaria na polícia e Marshall era o encarregado de fazer isso acontecer.

O próximo passo foi fazer Sawyer se dar mal. Daniel Picket, um dos homens da organização o procurou para que ele desse um golpe na esposa de um empresário coreano. Infelizmente, essa parte do plano tinha falhado porque Sawyer se apaixonara por Ana-Lucia e desistira do golpe. Que grande idiota! Mas daí, do fracasso veio uma coisa boa.

Cassidy procurou pelo magnata inescrupuloso Charles Widmore e pediu ajuda para tirar Angel Mariner da cadeia, colocando seus serviços a favor do homem e sim, tinha algo ou melhor alguém de quem ele desejava se livrar: Desmond Hume, seu genro. Widmore odiava Hume, um médico de quinta categoria com quem sua filha Penny resolvera se casar e queria eliminá-lo da família.

Widmore então concentrou seus esforços na fuga de Angel Mariner e o bandido conseguiu escapar da prisão de segurança máxima debaixo dos narizes dos diretores da cadeia. Conforme o prometido, Angel e Cassidy prometeram dar cabo de Desmond Hume e em troca receberiam uma boa quantidade em dinheiro, o necessário para fugirem para o México. Mas Cassie conhecia o comportamento vingativo de Angel e sua ambição sem limites.

Por isso, esperava que ele se queimasse tentando se vingar pessoalmente de Ana-Lucia. Depois, veio a idéia do assalto a banco. Era a oportunidade que Cassidy esperava para se livrar de Angel e de toda a organização. Por isso, ela assassinou seus colegas criminosos e depois deu um jeito de furar o assalto a banco para que o restante fosse preso. Desde o início, era para o assalto não dar certo. O próximo e mais importante passo foi matar Mariner lentamente na cama, trucidá-lo até que seu último sopro de vida se esvaísse e seu crime foi tão perfeito que ela conseguiu inclusive colocar Ana-Lucia na cadeia, sendo acusada da morte do ex-namorado.

Ao final de tudo, já de posse da filha de Ana, que agora seria sua, do dinheiro de Widmore, pois usara Marshall para se livrar de Desmond Hume, Cassidy só precisava escapar dos Estados Unidos levando Inês consigo. Ela ainda tinha pensado em atormentar um pouco mais a vida de Kate, como tinha feito enviando os bilhetes e fazendo as ligações avisando-a para ter cuidado com o namorado, um médico chamado Jack Shephard, que estava de pato na história pois não sabia nada sobre a organização ou o passado da namorada, mas acabou tendo que deixar isso para trás, porque o mais importante agora era chegar ao México.

Voltado ao presente, ela concentrou-se naquele casal que havia acabado de estacionar à porta de sua casa e agora preparava-se para bater em sua porta. O que eles poderiam querer ali? Precisava livrar-se deles depressa e por isso, sua mente mencionou mais uma vez o plano óbvio que seria, dizer boa noite, perguntar-lhes o que queriam ali e alegar que estava muito cansada para visitas. Provavelmente deveriam estar perdidos na estrada. Aquele trecho era muito sombrio e mal-iluminado, e muita gente costumava se perder.

- Pois não?- ela indagou, com um sorriso educado, mas a expressão cansada, quando abriu a porta para a mulher ruiva e o homem careca.

- Boa noite, senhora.- disse Hellen, nervosa por dentro, mas tentando disfarçar sua apreensão. – Eu e meu marido ficamos perdidos na estrada e agora não sabemos mais para onde seguir.

- Oh, que pena!- retrucou Cassidy. – Isso é muito comum por essas bandas, eu vivo dizendo ao meu Ted que a prefeitura poderia mandar iluminar melhor a estrada e colocar mais placas de sinalização para que isso não aconteça mais.

- È verdade!- Locke concordou com um sorriso, mas só de olhar para os olhos verdes da mulher sabia que ela estava mentindo e escondendo algo, seu instinto lhe dizia isso e a voz de Mandy em sua mente continuava a sussurrar-lhe de que ele estava perto de encontrá-la.

- Mas eu posso ajudá-los, é claro.- disse Cassidy. – Posso indicar a direção certa da estrada para vocês.

- Isso seria ótimo, mas é que...- começou a dizer Hellen, mas foi interrompida por John.

- È que estamos muito cansados, senhora. Como pode ver, eu sou deficiente e preciso descansar, não agüentaria continuar viajando até amanhã de manhã sem descansar pelo menos um pouco, será que a senhora poderia nos receber por alguns minutos em sua casa. Adoraria um café.

Cassidy deu um sorriso falso, pensando consigo que aqueles dois atrasariam muito sua partida para o México.

- Eu adoraria convidá-los a entrar para um café, mas é que Ted, meu marido, está adoentado e eu tenho que cuidar dele...

- Seriam só alguns minutos, senhora. Meu marido realmente precisa descansar.- pediu Hellen, reforçando o pedido de John. Se a criança seqüestrada estava lá, eles iriam descobrir e se tudo não passasse de um engano, talvez ela pudesse convencer John a voltarem para a casa e deixaram o caso nas mãos da polícia.

Cassidy ponderou um pouco. Talvez fosse melhor deixar que eles entrassem e servir um pouco de café para que eles fossem embora. Se ela se negasse, eles poderiam desconfiar de algo. Não haveria perigo, a menina estava trancada no quarto e o corpo de Marshall bem escondido no porão para que depois ela pudesse sumir com ele antes de partir com Inês.

- Tudo bem, podem entrar. Só peço que não falem em voz muito alta para não perturbarmos o sono de Ted. Venham, eu servirei o café na cozinha.- ela deu espaço para que os dois entrassem.

- Obrigada, senhora, você é muito gentil.- agradeceu Locke, sendo empurrado em sua cadeira de rodas para dentro de casa.

Cassidy os levou para a cozinha e durante o caminho, John conversava em voz alta com Hellen para que Inês pudesse ouvir se estivesse lá. Isso irritou a dona da casa.

- Hey, por favor, falem baixo ou Ted irá acordar.

- Mamãe!- gritou uma voz de criança vinda de algum lugar da casa, talvez um quarto próximo.

Locke ficou apreensivo.

- Oh, estão vendo! Acordaram minha filha!- a mulher queixou-se.

- Não sabíamos que tinha crianças, só falou de seu marido.- comentou Hellen.

- Sim, é claro. Afinal, vocês dois são estranhos e estou protegendo meus filhos.

- Tem mais de um filho?- indagou Hellen. – È muita generosidade sua receber dois estranhos em sua casa estando seu marido doente e a senhora com seus filhos...

- Mamãe! Mamãe!- a voz da criança agora parecia mais desesperada, como se tivesse percebido que havia outras pessoas na casa além de Cassidy.

- Eu já estou indo, querida.- respondeu Cassidy com voz doce. – Acho melhor vocês irem embora, tenho que colocar minha filha de volta na cama antes que os outros dois acordem.

- Mamãe!- a criança agora chorava.

- Meu amor, mamãe está indo!

- Já disse que você não é minha mãe!- Inezita gritou do quarto. – Você disse que ela ia chegar, ela já chegou?

Locke e Hellen olharam muito sérios para Cassidy.

- Uma criança foi seqüestrada esta noite, Inês Cortez, por uma mulher com a sua descrição. Portanto, acho melhor ir entregando a menina e ninguém se machuca.- ameaçou Locke.

Os olhos verdes de Cassidy assumiram um brilho estranho e ela riu:

- Nossa! Um homem em uma cadeira de rodas está me ameaçando?

- E a esposa dele também.- Hellen colocou-se a frente de John.

Cassidy partiu para cima dela e as duas começaram a lutar. John gritou:

- Inês, onde você está? È o John, vim buscá-la.

- Papai! Papai!- a menina gritou como se não fosse Inês falando. – Venha me salvar, papai!

- Mandy!- Locke gritou.

Mas Cassidy pegou um vaso enorme e quebrou na cabeça de Locke, impedindo-o de chegar até Mandy. Hellen gritou e cravou suas unhas no braço de Cassidy, mas ela a estapeou com tanta força que fez com que a mulher caísse no chão desacordada.

Em seguida, Cassidy subiu as escadas, irritada.

- Já estou me cansando de você, sua pestinha! Não me faça desistir de você ou irá se arrepender.

Mandy começou a chorar alto e Cassidy estava se preparando para fazê-la calar a boca quando ouviu o barulho de mais de um carro estacionando do lado de fora da casa. Pelo menos três. Assombrada, ela checou a janela do corredor e viu um carro patrulha e duas picapes da polícia. Estava perdida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia desceu do carro, apressada, sua arma presa bem firme no coldre embaixo do casaco preto. Sawyer a seguiu e ambos observaram a mansão feita de pedra, rústica, mas de muito bom gosto.

- Acha mesmo que ela está aqui, Lu?- indagou Sawyer observando a mansão junto com ela.

- Meu coração me diz que sim. Que foi pra cá que aquela bandida trouxe a minha nenê.

Goodwin e Raquel desceram do carro também.

- Mandei alguns policiais darem a volta na casa e vasculharem. A equipe tática está de prontidão caso precisemos de uma entrada de emergência.

Ana-Lucia assentiu e disse:

- Eu vou bater na porta. Se aquela _desgraciada_ vier atender, ela será uma mulher morta!

- Fica calma, Ana! A morte é pouco pro que a Cassidy merece. Ela precisa ser presa e pagar pelos seus crimes.

- Você fica aqui, meu genro!- ordenou Raquel.

- Não, eu vou com vocês!

- Não mesmo!- Raquel insistiu. – Você é um civil, deixe o serviço sujo para os policiais, a não ser que você tenha alguma experiência com armas.

Raquel o estava provocando, Ana sabia. Mas sua mãe tinha razão, a experiência de Sawyer com armas era melhor ser mantida em segredo ou então ele estaria bem encrencado.

- Você fica aqui!- Ana reiterou a exigência da mãe dela e Sawyer não teve escolha senão ficar ali e esperar.

Ana tirou a arma do coldre, assim com Raquel e ambas se posicionaram para invadir a casa caso fosse preciso.

- Polícia!- Ana gritou. Tinha absoluta certeza de que Cassidy se escondia lá, pois há alguns minutos tinham recebido a informação pelo rádio de que uma mulher com a descrição dela comprara mantimentos em uma loja de conveniência não muito longe dali e que ela estava acompanhada de uma criança.

Raquel bateu várias vezes na porta, mas as duas não obtiveram nenhuma resposta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dentro da casa, Cassidy tinha arrastado o corpo desacordado de Hellen para dentro de um armário, mas quando foi procurar pelo homem na cadeira de rodas, não o encontrou. A cadeira de rodas estava vazia. Para onde um homem paralítico poderia ter ido?

Ela tinha entrado no quarto, amarrado Inês ao pé da cama e colocado fita adesiva na boca da criança para que a menina não berrasse. Quando desceu as escadas novamente ouviu a voz de uma policial anunciando a chegada da polícia, seguida de várias batidas na porta.

Não, ela não iria se render. Se a forçassem a se entregar, ela mataria a menina. Poderia ser até presa depois, mas a maldita agente federal sofreria para sempre a perda de sua filha. A filha que poderia ter sido dela e de Angel. Como a odiava por isso!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia já estava cansada de bater na porta e não obter resposta. Queria invadira casa, mas Goodwin chamou-lhe a atenção para um carro vazio estacionado em frente à entrada.

Ela lembrou-se de que Kate dissera que o Professor Locke e a esposa Hellen estavam indo para lá.

- Ela tem reféns. – Ana concluiu.

- Temos que acionar a unidade tática agora mesmo.

- Mas precisamos manter Inês e os outros reféns em segurança.- disse Ana.

- Vamos negociar com ela enquanto a unidade tática age.- disse Goodwin e correu de volta para o carro de polícia para pegar o alto-falante. – Cassidy Philips, sabemos que está aí dentro, entregue os reféns e renda-se!

Nenhuma movimentação na casa, Ana exasperou-se.

- Vamos entrar, _madre_. Não posso esperar mais.

Os policiais arrombaram a porta e entraram na casa ao mesmo tempo em que os policiais da unidade tática escalavam as janelas. Goodwin falou no alto-falante outra vez:

- Cassidy Philips, a casa está cercada! Solte os reféns e entregue-se!

Quando Ana-Lucia, Raquel e os demais policiais entraram na casa, estava tudo às escuras. Nenhuma alma à vista.

- Vagabunda!- Ana gritou. – Onde está a minha filhinha?

- Capitã, os fusíveis da casa estão destruídos. Eu mandei o Devon lá fora agora mesmo verificar.- disse um dos policiais.

Raquel empunhou sua arma e disse:

- Liguem as lanternas.

Ana ligou a sua e começou a subir as escadas. Do lado de fora, Sawyer observava atentamente a ação dos policiais, quando de repente, um movimento no telhado da casa chamou sua atenção.

Ele caminhou para mais perto da casa para ver melhor. Seus olhos azuis se alargaram quando ele reconheceu Cassidy toda vestida de preto arrastando consigo o corpo pequeno de Inês que se debatia, mas não gritava. Talvez algo estivesse tapando sua boca.

- Goodwin!- Sawyer gritou e apontou para o teto da casa.

- Oh, meu Deus!- Goodwin exclamou.

Do telhado, Cassidy tirou do bolso do casaco um walk-talk, sorria de forma obcecada, mas triunfante. A pequena Inês não podia gritar porque sua boca ainda estava tapada com a fita adesiva, mas lágrimas escorriam de seus expressivos olhos verdes.

O walk-talk de Goodwin começou a chiar, emitindo sons de estática até que a voz clara de Cassidy Philips se fez ouvir.

- Diretor-Assistente Goodwin.- o tom era debochado. – Deve estar se perguntando agora como consegui esse walk-talk, mas talvez um agente de nome Samuel Devon pudesse responder se estivesse vivo.

- O que você quer?- Goodwin indagou. – A casa está cercada. Solte os reféns e ninguém a machucará.

- Quero falar com Ana-Lucia Cortez agora mesmo! Digam a ela que venha até aqui!

Goodwin trocou a freqüência do walk-talk e chamou Ana-Lucia imediatamente através do rádio que estava com um dos agentes que a acompanhavam.

- Miles!

- Sim, diretor!

- Diga à Cortez que saia da casa imediatamente e que alguém vá agora mesmo procurar pelo agente Devon.

- Sim, senhor.

- O que houve?- Ana que estava ao lado do agente Miles perguntou.

- O diretor está dizendo que você deve ir lá para fora agora mesmo.

- Eu vou continuar vasculhando a casa.- Raquel informou.

Ana voltou para fora da casa e o agente Miles foi procurar pelo agente Devon.

- O que houve, diretor?- ela indagou quando avistou Goodwin e ele apontou para cima. Ana-Lucia sentiu o corpo inteiro se retesar e a vista escurecer quando viu Cassidy ameaçando sua filha com uma arma no telhado da casa. Sawyer tratou de ampará-la antes que ela caísse. – Inês!- Ana gritou, histérica. – Minha filha!

- Calma, Ana!- pediu Goodwin.

- Me devolve a minha filha, sua malditaaaaa!

- Ana!- Sawyer a abraçou tentando acalmá-la, embora ele mesmo estivesse nervoso.

- Eu poderia atirar em você daqui de cima.- a voz de Cassidy foi ouvida novamente no walk-talk. – Aliás, eu poderia atirar em todos vocês, como insetos!

Ana não pôde controlar as lágrimas ao ver sua filha daquele jeito.

- Ela está assustada, mas não está gritando Sawyer, conheço minha filha, ela já estaria rouca de tanto gritar. O que essa mulher fez com ela? Será que a drogou?

- Alguma coisa está tapando a boca de Inês, tenho certeza.- disse Sawyer.

Ana-Lucia pegou o walk-talk e gritou:

- O que você fez com a Inezita? Quero ouvir a voz dela!

- Sua mãe quer saber se não cortei sua língua, querida.- disse Cassidy, debochada.

A simples menção à possibilidade de Cassidy ter feito algo tão vil como cortar a língua de sua filha quase fez Ana desmaiar, mas ela se manteve firme e exigiu:

- Quero ouvir a voz de Inês!

Cassidy tirou a fita adesiva da boca da criança apenas para torturar sua mãe.

- Fale com ela, anjo.

- _Mama_!- Inês gritou, chorando ao mesmo tempo. Seu corpinho sacudido pelos soluços. – Estou com medo! Quero descer!

- Eu vou tirar você daí, _cariño_! Mamãe vai tirar você daí!- ela entregou o walk-talk de volta para Goodwin. – Eu tenho que subir lá!

- Amor, você não pode ir! È arriscado.- ele acariciou a barriga proeminente dela para lembrá-la de que estava grávida.

- Mas eu não posso deixá-la lá! Ela está muito assustada.- os gritos de Inês agora eram audíveis.

- Eu vou!- Sawyer disse. – Me dê sua arma.

- Ela não pode dar a arma dela para você, não é policial, Sawyer!- Goodwin advertiu.

- Me dê a arma, Ana!- Sawyer pediu e Ana entregou sua arma a ele. – Traga minha filha de volta, Sawyer!

- E então, o que pretendem fazer?- Cassidy indagou. – Eu quero um helicóptero agora mesmo para me levar onde eu quiser, façam isso e a menina não se machuca!

- Não vamos te dar nada, Cassidy! Se tentar fazer algo contra a menina, sua pena na prisão só irá aumentar.

- Não estou preocupada com isso, diretor-assistente. Eu posso atirar na menina e jogá-la daqui de cima agora mesmo!

Raquel apareceu com dois policiais, dizendo:

- Precisamos de uma ambulância. Encontramos uma refém dentro de um armário, ferida e o agente Devon levou um tiro. Está sangrando muito.

- Acionem a ambulância.- ordenou Goodwin para outro agente.

- Não encontramos Cassidy ainda.- disse Raquel, mas Ana chamou a atenção da mãe para o telhado.

- _Oh, Dios_!- Raquel levou as mãos à boca, chocada.

Sawyer já tinha saído dali munido com a arma de Ana. Esgueirou-se por entre os policiais para não ser visto por Cassidy. Subiria até o telhado pela calha e renderia a seqüestradora, recuperando Inês.

- Eu estou desesperada, _mama_! Essa mulher vai matar a minha filha!

O momento era de muita tensão. Cassidy estava com a vantagem, pois tinha Inês sob a mira de uma arma, mas o que ela não sabia é que John Locke estava na cola dela. A equipe tática estava posicionada só esperando pelas ordens do diretor-assistente que estava de mãos atadas e não podia ordenar que agissem, não quando havia uma refém em potencial.

John sabia disso e por isso mantinha-se a uma distância considerável para que pudesse salvar Inês. O fato de suas pernas estarem funcionando milagrosamente seria algo a se pensar depois, primeiro ele precisava colocar aquela criança em segurança, tinha que fazer isso. Enquanto sua mulher lutava com Cassidy dentro da casa e ele escutara Inês no quarto, algo acontecera. Sentiu uma comichão em suas pernas e achou que pudesse se levantar. Quase tentou fazer isso, mas Cassidy o atingiu com um vaso e ele ficou confuso por alguns instantes.

Mas logo recobrou a consciência e viu que Hellen estava bem apesar de desmaiada. Então, ele se arrastou para fora da cadeira de rodas e conseguiu se esconder. Depois que Cassidy deixou a sala, ele experimentou caminhar e qual não foi sua surpresa quando percebeu que podia fazer isso. No entanto, suas pernas o guiavam para um único caminho: salvar Inês.

Cassidy tentava demonstrar confiança em suas ameaças de matar Inês, mas a medida que se aproximava do telhado, subindo pela calha, Sawyer podia perceber que ela estava nervosa. Ele a conhecia muito bem, afinal já tinham tido um relacionamento. Lá embaixo, ele podia escutar os gritos de desespero de Ana cada vez que Cassidy ameaçava jogar a menina.

Em uma dessas ameaças, ela foi mais incisiva e praticamente dependurou a menina pelo vestido no telhado, um dos sapatos brancos dela, com uma fita dourada no bico caiu no chão e Ana correu para pegá-lo como se um pedaço da menina tivesse caído ali.

- Nãooooooo! Não faça isso!- ela gritou para Cassidy.

Raquel foi para junto dela. Também temia pela vida da neta.

Cassidy riu de Ana-Lucia e se distraiu ao vê-la correr para pegar o delicado sapatinho da menina. Sawyer, mesmo com muita dificuldade, já estava chegando ao topo. Foi quando ele viu John Locke se esgueirando para pegar Cassidy. O homem não tinha uma arma e se Cassie percebesse o que ele estava tentando fazer seria um homem morto.

Locke viu que ele estava quase chegando ao topo e fez um sinal para que Sawyer lhe desse cobertura. A equipe tática também notou e se preparou para receber a ordem de ação. A partir daí tudo aconteceu muito rápido. John Locke jogou-se sobre Cassidy que estava de costas e a arma dela disparou para o alto.

Inês gritou e ficou pálida de susto. Seu corpinho foi arremessado para frente, mas Sawyer a segurou.

- Nãoooo! O que você está fazendo aqui?- Cassidy gritou.

A equipe tática recebeu ordens para agir nesse exato momento e dois agentes imobilizaram Cassidy. John Locke sentiu um tremor nas pernas e caiu de joelhos. Sawyer abraçou Inezita junto ao peito para acalmar a menina que soluçava.

- Shiiii, acabou pequena. _Papa_ está aqui com você. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Cassidy se debatia e dizia coisas desconexas sobre ir encontrar Angel no México levando a filha deles, mas os policiais já a estavam arrastando para dentro da casa através da janela do sótão.

- Eu quero a mamãe.- Inês chorava.

- Eu vou levar você pra mamãe, Inezita.- Sawyer a ninava em seus braços. – Você está bem?- ele perguntou para John Locke que conseguiu ficar de pé e caminhar normalmente.

- Eu nunca estive melhor.- ele respondeu com um amplo sorriso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia viu Cassidy ser presa, completamente louca e por alguns instantes imaginou-se no lugar dela. Um dia amou Angel, teria sido capaz de fazer tudo o que Cassidy fez?

Goodwin colocou Cassidy em um dos carros de polícia e ela foi levada para interrogatório. Ana ficou aliviada quando Sawyer trouxe sua filha de volta para ela.

_- Mama! Mama!_- ela gritou, pulando e correndo em direção à sua mãe.

- _Mi hija_!- Ana exclamou, tomando a menina nos braços e a abraçando fortemente. O choro convulsivo veio nesse momento, ela tinha sentido tanto medo de perder sua garotinha.

Sawyer abraçou as duas num gesto de proteção.

- Está tudo bem agora, Ana. Nada mais pode nos atingir!

A polícia retirou de dentro do porão o cadáver de Edward Marshall, morto a tiros. Ana-Lucia ficou chocada quando o viu sendo levado para uma ambulância. Abraçou a filha para que a menina não visse aquilo.

- O Marshall... – ela murmurou ainda em estado de choque.

- Eu nunca gostei do seu parceiro.- afirmou Raquel.

John Locke aproximou-se deles, com uma expressão tranqüila no rosto. Ana-Lucia sorriu para ele.

- Eu não tenho como agradecer o que o senhor fez pela minha filha...

- Não precisa agradecer.- disse ele. – Graças à sua filha, a alma da minha filha está em paz e eu recuperei o movimento das minhas pernas.

Hellen, que estava recebendo atendimento em uma das ambulâncias, quase desmaiou quando o viu o marido andando outra vez.

- John, me perdoe por não ter acreditado em você.

Ele a abraçou e disse:

- Mas você acreditou em mim, Hellen. Veio até aqui comigo. Agora estou em paz.- eles se beijaram apaixonadamente.

Com toda aquela confusão e a emoção intensa, Ana-Lucia sentiu-se fraca. Sawyer notou o mal estar dela e pegou Inezita no colo.

- O que foi, baby? Não se sente bem?

Ela ainda olhava chocada para a ambulância que agora levava Edward Marshall para o necrotério.

- Eu só quero ir pra casa, Sawyer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eram altas horas da madrugada quando Kate recebeu um telefonema de Sawyer no apartamento em que ela morava com Jack. Aflita, ela atendeu ao telefone. Estava sozinha, há algumas horas. Penélope, a esposa do primo de Jack telefonara dizendo que o marido tinha sido seqüestrado, que a polícia recebeu uma denúncia anônima avisando onde ele estaria. Portanto, quando o telefone tocou ela esperava que fosse Jack com notícias de Desmond ou Sawyer com notícias de Inês.

- Alô? Oh, primo. Graças a Deus que você ligou, estou tão agoniada aqui. Como estão as coisas?

- Estou a caminho de casa com minha família. O pesadelo acabou.- ele respondeu feliz.

Kate sorriu.

- Isso é maravilhoso! Eu estava tão preocupada. A Inezita está bem?

- Assustada ainda, mas agora está no colo da mãe, vai ficar bem.

- E quanto a Cassidy?

- A polícia a prendeu. Ela tinha planos de ir para o México com a Inês.- ele fez uma pausa. – Kate, tudo indica que ela matou mesmo o Mariner. Ela está completamente louca!

- Eu tenho pena dela, Sawyer.- Kate confessou. – Angel manipulou a todos nós.

- Mas agora acabou, sardenta. O doutor está aí com você?

- Não.- ela respondeu com amargor. – O primo dele que também é médico no St. Sebastian, Desmond, ele foi seqüestrado. Jack foi encontrar a esposa dele e ainda não me deu notícias.

- O que houve?- Kate ouviu a voz de Ana perguntar.

- O primo de Jack, Desmond foi seqüestrado.

- O quê?- Ana-Lucia indagou, estupefata. – Oh, meu Deus! Como? Por que?

- Não sabemos.- Kate respondeu ao telefone.

- Quando tiver alguma notícia sobre ele, telefona pra gente, sardenta. Estaremos no nosso apartamento.

Kate assentiu e desligou o telefone, voltando a deitar-se na cama. O pesadelo ainda não tinha acabado, mas ela esperava que acabasse logo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O píer de Santa Mônica estava tomado pelos carros de polícia. Dois helicópteros também sobrevoavam a região, assim como três barcos vasculhavam as águas, todos procurando por Desmond Hume.

A polícia de Los Angeles recebeu a denúncia anônima de que o médico havia sido raptado e levado para o píer. Ainda esperavam encontrá-lo com vida. A esposa dele, Penélope Hume estava em um dos helicópteros na companhia do primo de seu marido, Jack Shephard. Ela observava as luzes do helicóptero iluminando as águas e já não podia controlar as lágrimas.

- Nós vamos encontrá-lo, Penny.- Jack dizia, segurando-lhe a mão num gesto de conforto.

- Por que fizeram isso com meu marido, Jack? Ele é um homem tão bom, nunca fez mal a ninguém.

- Eu não sei Penny, tem muita gente ruim nesse mundo.- Jack comentou pensando na situação de Ana-Lucia, ainda não tinha recebido notícias sobre o que acontecera com a filha dela.

Ele estava divagando sobre isso quando receberam o chamado de um dos barcos. O piloto passou o rádio para Penélope.

- Encontraram alguma coisa?- ela perguntou, exasperada.

- Nós o encontramos, Sra. Hume.

- Oh, Deus!- ela exclamou, tremendo dos pés à cabeça. Jack segurou a mão dela com mais força.

- Ele está vivo, Sra. Hume. Mas muito ferido. È um milagre que esteja vivo!- disse o capitão do barco.

- Eu preciso descer desse helicóptero imediatamente!- Penélope exigiu.

O helicóptero fez um pouso no píer. Penny e Jack foram levados a bordo do barco que tinha encontrado Desmond. Ele tinha sido colocado em uma cama e enrolado em um cobertor. Estava pálido e tinha muitos ferimentos pelo corpo, como se tivesse sido espancado até a exaustão e jogado no mar. Felizmente, não havia nenhum ferimento à bala.

- Des! Des!- Penny gritou e correu para junto do marido, ele ainda estava desacordado.

Jack pediu que todos se afastassem para que ele pudesse examinar o primo. Os pulmões dele estavam cheios de água que precisava ser sugada com urgência. Ele pediu que os paramédicos providenciassem o equipamento médico necessário.

Quando tudo estava pronto e a água começou a ser sugada por um pequeno tubo, Desmond voltou a si e chamou pela esposa.

- Penny...

- Eu estou aqui, Des.- ela segurou a mão gelada dele. – Estou aqui e não vou a lugar nenhum...quem fez isso com você, meu amor? Quem fez?

- Eu não sei... – ele balbuciou.

- Eu preciso descobrir quem fez isso com o meu marido!- Penélope frizou. – Eu quero essa pessoa atrás das grades!

- Fica calma, Penny!- Jack pediu, vendo que ela estava muito exaltada. – Primeiro vamos cuidar do Des...

Penélope assentiu com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, ainda se perguntando quem poderia ter feito coisa tão terrível com o marido dela. Jack pediu que trouxessem mais cobertores, pois o primo ainda tremia de frio.

Enquanto os paramédicos cuidavam dele, ele se aproximou de um dos detetives que estava cuidando do caso e indagou:

- Alguma pista sobre a ligação anônima que indicou o local onde poderíamos encontrar o meu primo?

- Sabemos que a ligação veio de um celular. Estamos rastreando e logo descobriremos quem telefonou pela polícia.

Jack assentiu, estava tão determinado quanto Penélope a encontrar quem fez aquilo com seu primo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shannon apertou com força a mão de Sayid e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro. Estava cada vez mais difícil esperar por notícias de Boone. Tudo dependia do sucesso daquela cirurgia.

O médico já estava operando há várias quando finalmente, o Dr. Richard Kane apareceu no corredor, retirando sua máscara cirúrgica, deixando apenas as luvas brancas de látex sobre as mãos. Com o desaparecimento do Dr. Desmond Hume, Kane fora chamado com urgência para realizar a cirurgia de Boone.

Ao vê-lo, Sabrina Rutherford contorceu-se na cadeira, nervosa e o marido amparou-a com seu corpo. Alex se ergueu da cadeira. Danielle, Sayid e Shannon fizeram o mesmo.

- Como ele está?- Sabrina indagou, temendo o pior.

- Ele vai ficar bem.- o médico respondeu com um sorriso.

Um suspiro de alívio foi emitido por todos no corredor e houve uma sucessão de abraços calorosos.

- Conseguimos desalojar a bala a tempo, antes que danificasse permanentemente o sistema motor do garoto.- explicou Kane a Adam. – Ele vai precisar de muita fisioterapia e isso irá mantê-lo afastado dos esportes por uns tempos, mas Boone irá se recuperar por completo.

- Vai ficar tudo bem agora, meu amor.- disse Sayid para Shannon, estreitando-a entre os braços.

- Quando podemos vê-lo?- indagou Alex.

- Em meia hora. As enfermeiras estão realizando os procedimentos finais.

- Obrigado, doutor, por salvar o meu enteado.- disse Adam, estendendo sua mão para apertar a do médico, que retirou uma das luvas e aceitou a mão do padrasto de Boone, assentindo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Kate...Kate... – chamou Jack, acendendo a luz do abajur ao lado da cama, assim que chegou em casa.

Ela despertou de súbito, o cansaço pela espera de um telefonema de Jack a vencera e ela acabara cochilando.

- Oh, Jack!- ela sentou-se na cama e o abraçou. – Que bom que está em casa! Me diga, conseguiram encontrar seu primo?

- Sim, a guarda-costeira o encontrou no píer. Foi um milagre ele não ter se afogado, até agora não acredito como isso foi possível...

Kate massageou-lhe os ombros.

- Mas ele vai ficar bem?

- Os médicos dizem que sim, Penny foi para o hospital com ele, mas eu precisava vir pra casa ficar com você, não queria deixá-la sozinha, baby.

- Quem será que fez isso com ele, Jack?

- Não sabemos ainda. Mas assim que ele acordar, os federais tentarão descobrir alguma coisa a partir das declarações dele. Foi tão terrível, Kate!

- Eu sei, amor, mas agora vai ficar tudo bem.

Eles trocaram um beijo breve.

- Recebi um telefonema do Sawyer. Eles encontraram Inês, Cassidy estava com ela.

- Então está tudo bem agora? Mas como foi que tudo aconteceu? Onde ela tinha escondido a menina?

- Não sei de detalhes, só sei que Cassidy está presa agora e não pode mais causar mal a ninguém. Jack, acho que foi ela quem matou o Angel e tentou incriminar a Ana...

- Então ela foi a responsável por todo esse pesadelo que estamos vivendo?

- Eu a conheci há muitos anos atrás, ela não era assim, Jack. Angel a destruiu.

- E acabou destruído por ela!

- Mas agora tudo acabou!- Kate completou. Ela pôs as duas mãos na barriga, acariciando seu bebê, ele também era um sobrevivente. Apesar do que a médica dissera sobre as complicações na gravidez, seu filho continuava crescendo em seu ventre e em breve o teria nos braços.

Jack a abraçou, feliz e pela primeira vez em vários meses se sentiu realmente relaxado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer abriu a porta do quarto de Inês bem devagar, sem fazer barulho e Ana-Lucia entrou com Inezita nos braços, cantando baixinho para a filha. Ele correu a puxar as cobertas para que Ana acomodasse a menina na cama.

- Foram dois dias terríveis, cowboy.- ela murmurou depois de ajeitar Inês debaixo das cobertas. – Cheguei a pensar que...não conseguiríamos.

- Shiii... – ele disse e a trouxe para os seus braços. – Tudo agora vai ficar melhor, Lu, temos nossa filha de volta, Cassidy está presa...

- Não entendo por que essa mulher me odiava tanto! Eu sequer a conhecia...

- Ela amava o Angel, pelo menos achava que amava e usava isso para justificar suas atitudes egoístas. Um dia eu a amei...mas...

- Eu sei.- Ana disse, beijando-o. – E foi ela quem denunciou você ao FBI para que eu tivesse que investigá-lo...

- De uma maneira estranha e bizarra, ela nos juntou, meu amor.

- E não iremos mais nos separar.- Ana completou, puxando-o para que eles passassem a noite à cabeceira de Inês.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**1 ano e alguns meses depois**

Nikki enterrou as unhas nas palmas das mãos. Não conseguia controlar o próprio nervosismo. Em alguns minutos teria o ex-professor Paulo Santoro diante de seus olhos, o amor de sua vida, depois de uma longa espera.

Agora ela já tinha 18 anos e poderiam viver seu romance sem nenhum empecilho. Mal acreditara quando Paulo escreveu para ela, dizendo: _"Agora já posso voltar para você, Nicole."_

Claire e Charlie estavam com ela e quando o vôo de Paulo, vindo do Brasil foi anunciado, Claire gracejou, segurando o bebê Aaron nos braços.

- È melhor nós irmos antes que a Nikki desmaie na nossa frente e dê vexame.

- Até parece!- Nikki ralhou, mas quando a suave voz vinda dos alto-falantes posicionados em pontos estratégicos do aeroporto anunciou que o desembarque iniciara, o corpo dela inteiro se arrepiou.

- Bem, nós vamos indo esperá-los no estacionamento.- disse Charlie.

Claire finalmente reuniu coragem e contou aos pais quem era o verdadeiro pai de seu filho. Tom ganhou visitas semanais à Aaron e Charlie e Claire iniciaram um longo namoro, sem preocupações com casamento, pelo menos por enquanto. Claire queria fazer faculdade e Charlie seguia com sua banda, mas ficavam juntos sempre que podiam.

As investigações sobre o assassinato de Angel Mariner foram concluídas. Cassidy foi condenada pelo homicídio do bandido e também pelo assassinato de Edward Marshall. Quanto ao seqüestro de Desmond Hume, foi descoberto que Marshall e Cassidy tinham sido contratados para matá-lo por alguém muito influente.

Porém, a investigação seguia sem que o nome do verdadeiro culpado fosse descoberto. Mas Penny e Desmond não desistiram, prosseguindo com as investigações. Estranhamente, Charles Widmore rompeu relações comerciais com as indústrias Paik e logo em seguida rumou para sua ilha particular próxima a Fiji e permaneceu lá sem mandar nenhuma notícia para a filha.

Depois de tantas agruras, o último ano tinha sido só felicidade para as famílias Shephard e Sawyer. Os bebês tinham nascido com saúde e as mamães estavam orgulhosas de seus rebentos.

Afora isso, Richard e Juliet foram viver juntos. Ele queria ser o pai de Jimmy e Rick, embora tivesse que dividir o papel da paternidade do caçula com Sawyer. Shannon e Sayid marcaram a data do casamento para o final do ano. Se casariam em Paris, a luz do luar. Shannon queria que fosse o casamento mais comentado do ano.

Boone recuperou os movimentos após a cirurgia, com a ajuda da fisioterapia e embora ainda tivesse que usar muleta, sentia-se muito bem com todos os cuidados que Alex lhe dispensava. Ela, aprendeu a aceitar que tinha um pai, embora ele não fosse perfeita. Conseguiu o endereço dele e visitava-o sempre que podia. Por causa da filha, Benjamin largou o vício do álcool e depois de meses sem beber, ele procurou Danielle, seu eterno grande amor e eles voltaram a viver juntos depois do divórcio dele com Juliet. Alex ficou feliz porque agora sua família estava completa.

Sarah voltou para a Inglaterra, sua terra natal. Foi morar com a mãe. Ficou desgostosa depois que Paulo voltou e ela soube que ele voltou para ficar com Nikki. No avião, ela acabou conhecendo um milionário italiano com quem acabou se casando depois. O problema foi que esse milionário tinha um jardineiro em sua mansão, um rapaz jovem e muito bonito. Sarah não demorou a se envolver com ele. Mesmo assim, seu marido jamais descobriu as traições e ela permaneceu casada com ele, enganando-o à vista de todos.

Mas voltando ao momento presente, era o aniversário dos bebês de Kate e Ana, Matthew e Louis. Como as crianças faziam aniversário próximo, as duas famílias estavam dando uma única festa na casa dos Shephard. Laura, a mãe de Jack, queria que o aniversário de seu segundo neto fosse no Country Club, mas Kate queria fazer algo mais caseiro juntando as duas famílias.

Ela estava terminando de arrumar alguns docinhos em uma bandeja com o bebê chorando desesperado em seus braços, quando viu Jack comendo um brigadeiro atrás do outro. Irritada, ela deu um tapinha na mão dele que sacudiu os dedos, reclamando.

- Jack, já disse pra você não comer os docinhos, senão assim fica difícil. Eu preparo cinco e você come quatro e o Matt não para de chorar!

- Oh, tadinha da minha nenê, tão cansada!

- Segura o bebê!- ela pediu.

Jack pegou o menino de cabelos castanhos nos braços, ele era sua imagem e semelhança. O bebê estava com os olhinhos vermelhos e Jack o acalentou.

- Eu sei porque ele ta chorando!

- Porque ele quer brigadeiro!- completou Kate, enrolando mais alguns docinhos.

- Por que não dá um pra ele?

- Porque vai fazer mal! Ele já comeu dois e sujou toda a roupa de chocolate!

Jack olhou para a camiseta do filho, toda melada de chocolate e sorriu.

- Só mais um não vai fazer mal, Kate.

- Não!

- Quando foi que se tornou tão carrasca assim?- ele reclamou e fez beicinho junto com o filho. Mas Kate não se deixou convencer e continuou com sua tarefa, precisava servir os doces aos convidados enquanto Ana e Alex terminavam de arrumar a mesa.

Mas quando Kate virou de costas, Jack pegou mais um brigadeiro dando metade ao filho e comendo a outra metade. Porém, quando Kate os viu, ambos estavam com os rostos besuntados de chocolate, mas sorrindo felizes.

- Meus meninos levados!- Kate exclamou pegando lenço de papel para limpar os dois, mas não pôde conter o riso. Os dois estavam lindos sujos de chocolate.

- Acho que a mamãe quer um beijo com gosto de chocolate, Matt.- disse Jack.

- Ah não, vocês vão me sujar!

- Então vamos beijar a mamãe!

Kate dizia não, mas estava morrendo de rir. Os dois conseguiram lambuzá-la no rosto também, mas logo ela deu o jeito de se limpar e limpar os dois também antes de ir para a sala de estar onde estava acontecendo a festa. Enquanto isso, Sawyer estava desconfortável no quarto de Jack e Kate, colocando sua fantasia de animador de festa.

Suspirando devido ao intenso calor que fazia dentro daquela roupa, Sawyer já estava colocando a cabeça de espuma quando Ana entrou, dizendo:

- Amor, as crianças querem o Barney! Você ainda não está pronto?

Sawyer virou de frente para ela, vestido de dinossauro Barney com aquela horrenda fantasia roxa e Ana caiu na risada.

- Isso, muito engraçado! Pode rir, mulher! Mas foi você quem me colocou nessa enrascada!

- Ah, mas as crianças vão ficar felizes. A Inezita e a Loius amam o Barney. Anda, vamos praticar a musiquinha!

Sawyer revirou os olhos dentro da fantasia e eles começaram a cantar juntos:

- _Eu e você...você me ama...somos uma família feliz...com um forte abraço..._

Ele ensaiou a coreografia e Ana bateu palmas.

- Isso meu amor, é assim mesmo..._e um beijo que te dou...meu carinho é pra você!_- eles finalizaram a música juntos. – Você está ótimo, baby.

- Obrigado, Lu!- ele respondeu.

Ana ergueu uma sobrancelha e mordeu o lábio inferior com uma expressão maliciosa.

- Sabe que essa fantasia de dinossauro tá me dando um tesão...

- Sério?- ele retrucou, empolgado.

- E se a gente... – Ana começou a dizer e agarrou o pobre Barney, passando suas pernas ao redor dos quadris dele quando Sawyer a levantou do chão.

Rapidamente, ela tirou a cabeça de espuma e eles começaram a se beijar apaixonadamente. Mas antes que mais alguma coisa pudesse acontecer, Raquel apareceu no quarto e pigarreando, disse:

- Acho que agora não é a hora mais apropriada pra isso né?

Lá fora era possível escutar as vozinhas das crianças gritando:

- Queremos Barney! Queremos Barney!

Embaraçados, Sawyer e Ana se recompuseram e um minuto depois ele estava na sala de jantar dando alegria às crianças que dançavam e cantavam com Barney. Louis batia palminhas sentada no colo da avó. Inezita pulava e cantava a todo momento tentando agarrar o Barney. Matt ria cada vez que Sawyer tropeçava no próprio rabo de espuma.

Kate observou Jack ao seu lado, ele parecia tão quieto.

- O que foi, baby?

- Nada. Eu só tava aqui pensando em quantas piadas vou fazer com o Sawyer depois que ele tirar essa fantasia.

- Jack!- Kate ralhou. Mas não adiantava, ela sabia que Jack, Desmond, Hurley, Charlie e todos os outros fariam piadas com Sawyer pelo resto da vida dele por estar usando aquela fantasia. Mas também sabia que o primo riria junto com os amigos, que aquilo fazia parte da amizade.

John Locke e sua esposa também tinham sido convidados para o aniversário. John se divertia junto às crianças, milagrosamente recuperara o movimento das pernas na noite do seqüestro de Inês, e foi olhando para ele que Kate se perguntou: coincidência ou destino? Em apenas um ano e alguns meses sua vida tinha mudado completamente. Cada peça parecia se encaixar com perfeição no tear do destino.

O que teria acontecido se Jack não tivesse brigado com a esposa e ido parar no bar do Coyote àquela noite? Se Kate não tivesse sido assaltada depois de sair do bar? Se não tivesse esquecido a bolsa no apartamento de Jack?

E se Ana nunca tivesse se envolvido com Mariner? Se Cassidy nunca tivesse delatado Sawyer? Se a filha de John Locke não tivesse morrido? São tantas perguntas e tantas possíveis repostas que a única resolução que se pode tirar de tudo isso é: coincidência ou destino, não temos como saber, mas devemos viver a vida, nunca fraquejar diante das adversidade e nunca maldizer nossa sorte, pode ser que o passo que pensamos ter dado errado agora faça diferença no futuro e nos leve para nosso verdadeiro destino.

FIM


End file.
